


Let Me Be Your Star

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Falling In Love, Famous Louis, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Harry is 19, Harry on stage, Implied Recreational Drug Use, Interviews, Judge Louis, Light Angst, Loud Sex, Louis is in a band with Zayn and Liam, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Music, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Famous Harry, Older Louis, Oral Sex, Pining, Popstar Louis Tomlinson, Reality TV, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Singing, Slow Burn, Smut, Student Harry, Texting, The X Factor, X Factor AU, contestant harry, louis is 26, rogue - Freeform, snapchat haha, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 252,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: Harry Styles has always been a singer, but he’s never had much confidence in himself. When his idol is brought on as the new judge on The X-Factor, he figures, what the hell? He’d get to sing and meet his idol. What could go wrong?~Louis Tomlinson has always wanted to mentor young musicians. When he’s asked to be a judge on The X-Factor, it’s a dream come true, everything he ever wanted. What he didn’t expect was to meet a curly-headed stranger that would turn his life upside down





	1. The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Liz](https://twitter.com/rogueskimo) and [Sel](https://twitter.com/dimpledghost/) for their help with the ideas and encouragement!
> 
> Song title is from the song Let Me Be Your Star from the TV show, Smash.

Harry sighed, shutting the front door behind him, throwing his heavy rucksack to the floor. He shrugged off the stripey shirt he’d been wearing over a plain white t-shirt all day, hanging it up on the banister before he walked through to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing the big bottle of apple juice his mum always kept in the door. He unscrewed the cap and downed half the bottle before wiping off his mouth of the back of his hand, and when he shut the door, he jumped when he saw Anne stood there, hands on her hips, frowning at her son.

“What?” Harry said, walking over to the cupboard and grabbing out his bag of pistachio nuts, shaking out a few into his hand as Anne watched on. 

“Harry, use a glass. It’s manners, love. Your sister and I have to share that, and now it’s got your germs over it.”

“Sorry,” Harry said through his mouthful of food, pulling out a chair at the kitchen table, grabbing an apple from the bowl and started to peel it with the knife his mum handed him. “How was work? Is that guy Tony still being a twat? Cos if he is, Mum, I’m going to have to come and have a word with him.”

“Such a sweetheart,” Anne said, ruffling his hair, making Harry cringe. “No, he’s okay. I think I’m old enough to fight my own battles though, alright? I’m a big girl, Harry.”

“Well, yeah, but you’re my Mum and no-one gets to put you down and disrespect you without answering to me. I mean it, Mum, you need to tell me.”

“Thank you darling.” Anne opened the fridge, deciding what to make for dinner when she turned, rolling her eyes at the noise she could hear in the background. “Well, that’s dinner for three then…”

“Good afternoon Styles people!” came a booming Irish voice, and Anne laughed as Niall grabbed her from behind, hugging her waist and kissing on top of the head in a cosy gesture Harry had come to love from his friend. Niall wandered over and kissed Harry too for a second before Harry batted him away. “And how are you today, Mama Styles?”

“Very well, Niall, love. You? I assume you’re here for dinner?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say no to any one of your beautiful home made dishes, Anne, thank you so much for the kind offer.”

Harry just rolled his eyes, knowing Niall really didn't need to kiss his mum’s ass to get an invitation to dinner, it always went unsaid that Niall was welcome at his place whenever he wanted, and the same went for Harry at the Horan residence. They’d been best friends since they were five, and consequently, they lived in and out of each other’s houses, never knocking when they walked in. “How did you do on the exam then?” Harry asked, watching as Niall raided the cupboards, emerging victorious with a new packet of ginger nuts.

“Bloody did it, mate, 85%!” Niall said, and Harry quickly high-fived him. “Really chuffed, you know how much effort I put into that so I’m really pleased. Hard work does pay off, who knew?!

“Erm, me?” Harry said, knowing he had to work his butt off for every good grade he got. “What you here for then? On your own tonight?”

“Yeah, but that’s not why…” Niall said cryptically, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry. “You saw the news about X Factor, right?”

“No…” Harry said, grabbing his phone from where he’d chucked it onto the table. “What is it?”

“I’ll let you see for yourself,” Niall muttered, pushing himself up from the table. “Oh Anne, let me help you with that.” Harry watched over the top of his phone screen as Niall stood next to his mum, peeling, slicing and dicing vegetables like he was her own son, and his heart felt warm at what a great best friend he had. He headed over to one of the usual gossip sites he professed to everyone he never visited, but of course, Niall knew better.

He clicked a few links until he stumbled upon the section he needed, and then, it felt like his blood ran cold. He ran his tongue over his lips at the words in front of him, and Niall must have sensed something was up as he whirled around, vegetable knife in his hand.

“I’ll take that,” Anne muttered, gently removing the knife from Niall’s grasp before he could do any damage, pushing him towards Harry who still looked stunned. “Harry? Everything okay?”

“Is this- is this real?” Harry asked Niall, and he just nodded, a big smile on his face. “I mean… I never - oh my god, Ni.”

“You’ve got to do it, Harry. Just to see him in the flesh, if nothing else.”

“No. No fucking way. I can’t even-”

“Yes, you can. You’ve got the voice, you’re hot… what more do they want?” Harry cocked an eyebrow at that last remark, and Niall smacked his arm, shaking his head. “Hey, I’m into girls, not dick, but objectively Haz, you’re a handsome boy. Come on… you’ve wanted to do it for years. This is a sign, surely?”

“What is it, then?” Anne asked, and when Harry flipped around to show her, even her eyes widened, understanding immediately the signficance of the article. “Okay, wow. Didn't see that one coming. But Niall’s right, love. You’ve been wanting to audition for a long time, maybe this would be a good opportunity to do what you really want, and meet him too?”

“Christ. What if he said no, though? I don’t think I’d ever get over the humiliation,” Harry mumbled, rereading the article, as if the last thirty seconds would have changed any of the words swimming around in front of him on his phone screen. He opened the gallery then, flicking through the photos of the press conference that had taken place while he was in his last lecture of the day, and his heart melted at the array of pictures he saw, fingers pinching the screen to zoom in on various parts… his clothes, his hair and Harry’s favourite part… his tattoos. “I don’t think I can. I really don’t.”

Niall sighed and took a seat next to Harry, laying a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve wanted to audition since you were sixteen, Harry. You’re more than good enough. I don’t just say this as your best friend, but as a person with ears. You have an amazing voice, you sing with real emotion, and I could listen to you for days. If you don’t go for it now, you’ll regret it.”

Harry sighed, running his hands through his long curls. It had been too long since he’d had a haircut and as much as he knew it needed doing, he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it. He’d always fancied seeing what he looked like with long hair, and he felt like now he was at Uni and could be himself, it was the time to discover these things about himself. He could tell Anne was listening in as she chopped the final few vegetables for their risotto, and he just stared into Niall’s baby blue eyes for a moment.

“Mum? What do you think? If I do this and things happen, it affects you too…”

“Harry, I want what makes you happy, you know that, love. I know how much you love music. As good as you are at Uni, your heart isn’t in it and I know that. Music and singing has always been your dream. Who knows, this could be the start of everything, or it could just be one amazing day and an experience you will never forget. But if you don’t try, you will never know, and I know how much you hate living with regrets. Like Niall said, you  _ will _ regret it if you don’t at least go for it.”

“I’ll think about it,” Harry mused, flipping through the photos again, covertly saving a couple of them, thinking they’d be quite good material later on. “For now, let me set the table, and Ni, would you read over this essay I finished at the library earlier? I’ve got to submit it later on, so if you could glance over it, I’d appreciate it.”

“Well, since your mum’s making her magic risotto, I can’t really say no, can I?” Niall teased, pulling out one of the drawers under the table and passing the pile of placemats to Harry as the pair worked to set the table for three. “No Gems tonight?”

“Nope, she’s working late, had to take a late shift because they had a horrible case come in last night apparently,” Harry said. His sister was a social worker, and often took on the horrific cases no-one else had the stomach to deal with. All she had said this morning as she’d stood at the worktop, sipping on a strong black coffee was that there was a horrible abuse case forwarded to them last night, and the staff who had dealt with it needed a bit of time off to deal with the fallout of what they’d seen. Harry couldn’t even imagine the horrors his big sister had to deal with, and just hugged her until she had to leave, mumbling how proud he was of her into her ear, making her smile.

“Okey doke,” Niall said, passing Harry three water glasses. “Anything I can do, Anne?”

“No, love. Go off with Harry, I’ll give you a shout when dinner’s up.” Harry blew his mum as a kiss as he walked upstairs with Niall, grabbing his bag from where it was still slumped in the hallway, now next to Niall’s own bag. Niall took a seat on Harry’s bed as he usually did, and Harry sat at his desk, firing up his Mac that his Mum and Gemma had clubbed together to get him for a birthday and Christmas present the year before he started University.

“Okay, here’s the doc,” Harry said, passing Niall his laptop. He sat on his phone again while his friend read, keeping things quiet so he could concentrate. The more he read that article, the more excited he felt. There had been rumours for weeks that he might be coming to The X Factor as a judge, but Harry had tried not to get his hopes up until things were confirmed. Now that they were, it all felt a little overwhelming, and he couldn’t quite believe this was truly happening.

He’d been to so many of his concerts, he’d lost count. He’d first become a fan when he was an impressionable thirteen year old boy, coming to terms with his sexuality, and he’d been his first crush. Harry had his posters on his wall, the inside of his wardrobe, even on his ceiling until Anne had taken exception to that and pulled it down. He was his phone wallpaper for far too long, was the subject of one too many wet dreams, and now, the thought of finally seeing him just metres away felt like a lot.

He clicked off, heading to his Twitter app for a minute, flying through his feed to see what people’s opinions were of him being picked as a judge. For the most part, they seemed happy, glad that they’d be getting new pictures of him all the times, and that he could put his talent to good use while his band were on a break. There were a few who felt it wasn’t the right career move, but Harry just felt that it was a good decision, that he was widening the scope of what he could do, and deep down, Harry knew he would be amazing at it. It was then he realised he knew what he had to do.

“I’m gonna do it,” he said quietly, disturbing Niall from his reading for a second. 

“Okay,” Niall said, nodding his head before doing a double-take, eyes widening as he looked at Harry, jaw dropped in shock. “Shit, you said you’re gonna do it? For real? Like, you’re gonna actually audition?”

“Yeah, I think so. Gotta take a chance, right?” His heart was already pounding at the thought of it, and he grabbed his laptop from Niall, opening Chrome before he changed his mind. He clicked on the local train tickets website, and put in the dates for the auditions closest to his house, which were at the Manchester Arena just two weeks away. Harry double-checked with his Uni calendar, pleased to see they were officially on summer break by then, so it wasn’t going to interefere.

“Hey, no, two tickets, I’m coming with ya,” Niall said, and Harry nodded, clicking the buttons and tapping in his payment information. It was money he didn't really have to spare at the moment, his student loan dwindling to nothing but he already planned on going down to the pre-school where he worked during the holidays for the clubs there, begging for more shifts than he usually did to cover the costs. He hesitated over the pay button for a second, knowing there would be no backing out if he did. Niall reached over and clicked the button, Harry just staring as the payment went through, a confirmation page lighting up the screen.

“Oh fuck,” he mumbled, his head swimming with thoughts, heart racing and his palms felt sweaty. He turned to look at Niall, thinking it was too late to regret anything now. “I’m going. I’m fucking auditioning for The X Factor.”

“Yeah, y’are!” Niall cried, hugging Harry quickly. “And you’re gonna smash it. Now we need to decide on your song and get rehearsing. Harry? Earth to Harry…” Niall waved his hand in front of Harry’s face a few times, bringing him back to earth.

“Sorry, I just-” he cleared his throat and gripped Niall’s hands, resting them on his thighs. “I’m gonna see him Ni.”

“You are,” Niall nodded, matching Harry’s excited grin with his own.

“Holy shit,” Harry mumbled again. “I’m gonna see him. I’m going to  _ sing _ to him, Niall. I’m going to sing to Louis fucking Tomlinson.”

~***~

“Aww, thank you so much,” Louis said, grinning at the fan who had just told him he was going to be the best judge she’d ever seen, and when the cameras turned off him, he rolled his eyes. He felt nervous about this, no doubt about it. He now held people’s futures in his hands, and to him, that was a huge thing. He’d been excited when he’d been asked by Simon Cowell to be the latest judge on The X Factor, thinking he could make a difference and really change someone’s life, the way his own had been changed so easily just 6 years ago. 

But now? Now it was all real, it felt a little much. He waved to the small crowd of diehard fans that had hung around and slipped off, navigating the corridors to find a bathroom to lock himself into. Once he did, he sat down on the closed toilet seat lid and pulled out his phone, dialling the number of the one person who could talk him down from anything, no matter how outwardly different they seemed to everyone.

“Li?” Louis said softly as the call was answered, and he felt a rush of relief flood through him at the familiar voice on the other end of the line. “Tell me I’ve done the right thing here, mate. I just- I feel a bit like it’s a lot I’ve signed up for. These people… they’re relying on me to change their life and what if… what if I make bad decisions?”

_ “Hey, come on man, you know we talked about this. You have great vision, you have a good ear for real talent, and you’re just a bloody fucking great guy who everyone is gonna love and want to impress. More than that, you know this industry, you know how hard it can be and you’re going to be great for whoever is lucky enough to get you as their mentor.”  _

Louis blushed, and was pleased Liam couldn’t see his face. His bandmate was now his go-to, the one who could talk him down from a ledge, and Louis trusted his opinion more than anyone else’s in the world. “Thanks, mate. Just… seeing those fans and hearing them say what a great job I’m gonna do… feels like a lot of pressure, you know? I never think about it when I watch this stuff on telly, but being this side of it, well.”

_ “I know, but you’ve got me, and you’ve got Zayn and everyone else who is on your side,”  _ Liam continued through the line, shushing someone in the background.  _ “I gotta go mate, okay? But go out there and do your best, that’s all anyone can ask. And remember, there’s a fuck load of fans behind you and this decision, okay? Show ‘em their support is worth the world, and impress the hell out of them.” _

“Will do, thanks Li. Love ya, bud.” He quickly ended the call with Liam, used the loo and headed out into the bathroom again, washing his hands and drying them on a rough paper towel from the dispenser on the wall. The door swung open, and one of his fans stumbled in, mouth gaping as he realised who was stood in front of him. “Alright there?”

“Yeah, just… you’re amazing,” the young boy said, and Louis chuckled, stepping forward to shake his hand. “Can I have a quick picture?”

“Sure,” Louis said, always keen to keep his fans happy. After all, if they didn't support him and the band as fiercely as they did, he wouldn’t be here, where he was today, about to make some other kid’s dream come true. “Let me do it, yeah?” The boy nodded and handed Louis his phone, blushing when he realised Louis must have clocked his wallpaper, a shirtless and sweaty Louis from a photoshoot a few years ago with the band. “Smile then.”

He grinned at the camera and pressed the button a few times, allowing the boy to check them before he headed off, thanking him again for his kind words, and smiled slightly at the rising screams as he stepped back into the room. “Okay, Louis, it’s time for the photocall. Are you ready?”

“Sure am,” Louis replied, nodding firmly, trying to look like he was in control of his feelings. He was led by a man with an official looking clipboard into another room filled with row after row of photographers, an ITV X Factor backdrop set up for them. He took a few deep breaths, smiling at his fellow judges Jason, Beth and Simon, and shoved his hands into his pockets as they started walking up onto the little platform in front of them, cameras whirring, blinded momentarily by the array of flashes in front of him.

They grinned widely at the cameras, changing their gazes from person to person, making sure everyone got the money shot. He felt Simon’s hand come to rest on his shoulder, a reassuring touch that Louis wanted to oddly shrug off, feeling like he could do this now. His grin broadened as he pushed his shoulders back, feet apart and he felt on top of the world. Yes, people’s hopes and dreams were in his hands, and he was going to do his damndest to make as many of them come true as he could.

A few hours later, he flopped backwards into his hotel bed, still wearing the clothes he’d chosen for the press conference earlier that day, annoying the stylist who insisted he should change into a shirt and skinny jeans. Louis had refused, saying he wanted to start as he meant to go on, and that meant being himself, and people could either like it or lump it.

He frowned at the darkness, feeling annoyed when he saw his lightbulb had blown, and picked up his phone, scrolling through Twitter. The messages of support made him grin, and he liked a few, knowing it would send his fans into a tizzy to even get that little acknowledgement from him. He had promised a little video earlier explaining everything, so he opened the camera app, sat up so he could be seen and started talking from the heart, unrehearsed. He always felt that was the best way, and he knew his fans loved him for it, and he wasn’t going to start changing now, just for the sake of publicity for the show.

“Hello. Sorry it’s a bit dark, my lightbulb’s blown in my hotel room, need to get that sorted. I just wanted to make a little video message to clear up a few things…” He carried on talking for just over a minute, reassuring the fans that the band would be back, that he was just pursuing solo projects like the other boys while they took a break, and this was too great an opportunity to pass up. “See you all soon.”

He clicked off, watched the video back and quickly posted it before he could change his mind. He was sure he would now get a text, saying he was in trouble for sending something out into the big wide world without having it run past The X Factor PR team, but he didn't care. His fans, his Twitter, his video. The likes and retweets quickly mounted up, and Louis sat reading through as many of the comments as he could, pleased to see how supportive and typically his amazing his fans were being. 

There was a knock on his door, and Louis kicked his trainers out of the way as he stumbled across the plush carpet, peering through the peephole in the door before opening it and barrelling into the arms of the man on the other side of the door. He allowed himself to be held for a moment until the other man gently pulled him off, pushing him backwards through the open door until they fell on the bed. Louis wriggled around until he was comfortably in the other man’s arms and grinned up at him.

“Thanks for coming, Z,” he said, letting the other man kiss the crown of his head. “Missed you, mate.”

“Only for you would I jet back from holiday and come straight to some shitty hotel just for a hug,” Zayn quipped, rolling his eyes but still holding the other man close to him. “How’d it go, anyway? All good?”

“Yeah, well. I ended up running away to the loo and called Li cos I proper fucking freaked out for a minute, but overall. Yeah. They kept the questions professional and not about my personal life which is always a bonus, and Si wasn’t absolutely awful. Just gonna keep my head down and get on with the job, I think, avoid all the shit that surrounds this. I’m here to do a job, and that’s what I’m gonna do.”

“That’s my boy,” Zayn said, ruffling Louis’ hair until the older man pulled away, feigning annoyance until they both burst out laughing. “What’s the plan now, then? Netflix and chill?”

Louis gave him a funny look, cocking his eyebrow and trying not to laugh at Zayn’s slip. “You really, seriously don’t have a clue what that means, do you?”

“Um, yeah I do, Lou. Watch Netflix and chill out. No? What am I missing?”

“Never mind. Never stop being you, Z,” Louis said, reaching behind him for the remote control, flicking on the telly only to see himself on the entertainment section of the news, posing in front of the hoards of gathered photographers, then standing in a line with his fellow judges. 

“Ah, my tiny Tommo,” Zayn said, crying out when Louis elbowed him hard in the ribs. If there was one thing that pissed Louis more than any other, it was quips about his size, even if he knew they were done in jest like Zayn always did. “Sorry. Seriously, though. You look good. You know I’ve always liked you with the clean shaven look.”

Louis rubbed at his face then, still a little unsure. He felt too much like a prepubescent school boy when he’d shaved. He far preferred a bit of scruff on his own face, liked the way it highlighted his cheek bones, and his jawline. “Nah. Gonna let it grow out a bit, I think. I might like my men without a beard, Z, but I prefer myself with one. This show okay?”

Zayn shrugged and nodded, getting up to pull off his boots, and throw his jacket on the little armchair in the corner of the room. Louis ripped off his jeans, ignoring the sighs of protest from Zayn and snuggled in under the covers, feeling like he was a teenager back at home again, chilling with Zayn after a busy day at school or college. At times like this, he could easily forget who he was, the job he’d just signed up for and the pressure he felt weighing heavily on his shoulders.

“Shit. I’m actually doing this, aren’t I?” He pondered aloud, Zayn tilting his head to look at Louis then. “I’m gonna sit and judge people, Z. Crush dreams, or make ‘em. Shit. I don’t think I can do this, I-”

“Hey, no. You can. You are gonna be amazing. Do you know how many people have had the strength to come out and be themselves because of you, Louis? People admire you, and look up to you. You’re brave, you’re strong, and everyone loves you, whether they like our music or not, and that’s something special. That’s what you bring to the world, Lou. No matter what happens, they’re gonna love you. You’re the perfect person for the job, I promise you.”

“And that’s why you’re my best mate,” Louis said, laying his head on Zayn’s shoulder. “Just don’t tell Li, okay?” Zayn laughed aloud, pulling the blanket over himself now. “But seriously. I just don’t want to fuck it up. There’s some kid out there whose dream it is to be a singer, probably just sitting in his bedroom, listening to music and singing along. They might be brave enough to come, and what if I shoot them down, tell them it’s not for them?”

“But what if you didn't?” Zayn mused for a moment. “What if you said yes, and made all of their dreams come true? That’s a great thing to be able to give someone, Lou. You could be giving someone everything they’ve ever wanted.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Louis sighed, turning his attention back to the TV. “Pressure, though, you know? I just wanna get it right.”

“You will,” Zayn reassured him. “I believe in you, Lou. Love ya.”

“Love ya too,” Louis said quietly. “X Factor… here I come.”


	2. Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry prepares backstage with Niall as he awaits his turn on The X Factor stage, and Louis is beginning to regret accepting a role as a judge after a terrible day of auditions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the enthusiasm towards the first chapter, I'm really excited for this story and I hope you like this new chapter :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

“Oh shit, Ni, I feel sick,” Harry moaned, adjusting the strap on his guitar case to the other shoulder, feeling an ache down the side of his neck already developing. They were getting nearer to the front of the queue, and the closer he got, the more he wanted to turn and run away home, knowing it was only Niall being there right now that was stopping him doing just that.

“Is it cos of Louis, or just the whole audition thing in general?” Niall asked, smiling at a few girls who walked past him, grinning. “I mean, you’re just another contestant to him, Haz, no offence or anything. He isn’t gonna know you or remember you. Just block him out, picture him naked or something.”

“You want me to get hard on stage Niall? Come on, that’s really not helpful.” Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat and shuffled forwards, hearing the low hum of chatter in the entrance to the arena now. He could see people in the background with X Factor numbers stuck on their chests, stomachs, thighs, wherever suited their outfit, and he realised in a few minutes, that would be him. He’d be entered in the system as an official X Factor contestant, and it all felt a bit too much. “I want to go home. Come on, let’s forget this, it’s a stupid idea-” He spun around but clearly Niall had anticipated such a thing, grabbing him from behind and holding him in place.

“Harry, stop. We’ve spent two weeks rehearsing this song, that’s two weeks I could have been vegging on my sofa and eating and sleeping. So don’t make it all in vain, please.” Harry sighed and nodded, knowing Niall was right. He’d been up until two the previous morning running over the chords in his head for this song. He’d been playing it for years, of course, ever since Rogue released it as their single, and while he was doing a bit of a twist on it, he knew it like the back of his hand, and he shouldn’t have any problems.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. Oh shit…” he stepped up to the desk then, being greeted by a rather bored looking woman who was sat behind the desk, a large stack of forms in front of her. Harry hurried to grab the one he’d printed out that morning, filling in on the train with a pencil, the only writing tool he had on him at the time, shoved deep in the bottom of his guitar case. “Oh hello, I’m Harry Styles, I’m here to-”

“Take a number and move down the line,” came the bored voice, and Harry felt a little disappointed that his X Factor experience was starting in such a way. He followed behind, shrugging slightly at Niall and they carried on, waiting their turn for the next bit. What Harry hadn’t realised was that before he even got a turn in front of the judges, he had to pass a panel of producers who decided whether or not someone was really worth putting in front of the four biggest names in television and music at the moment, and Harry thought he was gonna throw up. “Ni. Niall.”

“What is it?” Niall said, walking over, watching Harry try to stick the number to his chest, failing miserably. Sighing, he grabbed it and peeled more of the backing off, pressing it hard to his abs.

“What if I don’t even pass this bit?”

“What if you actually have a positive attitude for once and think you might actually be able to do this?” Niall said in reply, a cheeky grin on his face. “Listen to me. I told you before, you’ve got it all. You can play an instrument, you can sing, you’re pretty beautiful and you have me, Niall Horan, as your best friend. There is literally nothing they can criticise you for.” His words had the intended effect as Harry laughed, the grin relieving the tension on his face, and Niall felt relieved, like he’d done his job well as Harry’s best mate.

“Next!” A stern voice called, and startled Harry as he realised that was him.

“Good luck!” Niall called, watching as Harry disappeared through the double doors. He stood nervously biting his nails, texting Anne to update her while he waited, and just a few minutes later, a grinning Harry ambled through, guitar slung across his body and his case dangling from one hand. Niall rushed forwards and took the case, both boys making their way down another corridor now. “Good news, then?”

“Yeah, got through to the main audition,” Harry said, unable to wipe the smile off his face. “At least I didn't fuck that bit up, huh? I get to see him now Ni, be in the same room as Louis Tomlinson. Wow. This is really happening, isn’t it?”

Niall grinned and nodded, watching as Harry carefully lifted his precious guitar from his body, and laid it in the cushioned case, pulling the zip around until it was fastened. They looked around the vast room and Niall spotted a couple of free seats, making a beeline for them. They sat down and started talking amongst themselves, playing with lyrics they’d been writing together for a while.

“Oh hi, my name’s Mel, I work for ITV. I was wondering if we could have a quick chat off camera?” Harry looked surprised at the interruption and looked to Niall, who nodded quickly, wanting Harry to take every opportunity that came his way. “Your friend can stay, that’s fine.”

“Um, yeah, sure,” Harry said, scooting over to make room for her to drag a chair over. He noticed the microphone in her hand and cameraman hovering behind her. “Erm, are we filming?”

“Not yet,” she smiled, gesturing for the man to sit too. “Let’s just chat first. Tell me about yourself.”

“Okay. I’m Harry, I’ve just turned 19. I, um, I’ve actually been meaning to audition for years but this year I just decided I had to go for it. My best friend, Niall here, told me to go for it, so here I am.”

“And what prompted you to audition this year then? Anything in particular?”

“Erm, well..” Harry could feel himself blush, and just decided to be honest. “I’m like a massive, huge fan of Louis Tomlinson. I’ve loved his band Rogue since they started out, and the thought of seeing him in person was so exciting. I couldn’t resist.” He laughed nervously at his admission, but Mel smiled knowingly, like she’d heard that several times already that day. “Shit, that was a bit embarrassing to admit!”

“No, don’t worry, I’ve heard far worse,” she said with a smile, indicating to the camera man that she was ready to start filming. “Can we do that again, with the camera this time? I think you’ll make a great little VT for the auditions, Harry. We’ll make sure to follow you up when you audition for the judges as well, show the whole thing together if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Harry said, feeling his heart start to race inside his chest, willing it to calm down before his voice got all high and he started stammering like he was prone when he got nervous. “Can Niall stay? Ni, please don’t go..”

“No, I’m here,” Niall said, resting a hand on Harry’s shoulder, letting him know he was there. “I’m happy to talk as well if you need me.”

“Yeah, that might work actually,” Mel said, charmed by Niall’s Irish lilt, and his easy friendly manner. “I might ask you a few questions if it comes up.”

“Sure,” Niall said, watching around as the cameraman found a good angle, making sure Mel was out of shot. “Good luck, H.”

Harry smiled nervously, and cleared his throat, waiting for the interview to begin. It started in the same fashion as before, Harry introducing himself, although Mel prompted him to talk about Uni for a moment, saying how much he loved music and that it was his passion, but his studies were something to fall back on. He mentioned Louis again, feeling himself go red at the mention, so Mel quickly diverted her questions to Niall to give Harry a few minutes to get himself together.

“So you’ve always supported Harry’s love of music and performing then, Niall? How long have you two known each other?”

“Since we were five, I moved in next door, and his house became my house, and his mum became my mum, and vice versa. He’s always loved singing and I think he was born to be on stage, so yeah, I’ve always supported him. He has an amazing voice, and is a really talented guitar player, so I hope he does well. He certainly deserves to. I know Haz will put in the work to do what it takes to reach the top.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a good best friend there, Harry. Who would you say are your musical role models, who you aspire to be?”

“Um, well, it was listening to Rogue that inspired me to learn guitar actually, spent hours with Niall painstakingly teaching me. It was their song, Little Things, actually, that made me fall in love with them, and Louis’ voice is just stunning on that. He’s definitely my role model vocally. He sings with such passion and emotion, it’s so easy to get sucked in to whatever he’s singing, to lose yourself in his words. Yeah… he’s just… he’s amazing, really. And now I’m gushing… shut up, Harry.”

Niall laughed loudly at that, drawing the attention of people near him.

“What are you singing for your audition, Harry?”

“I’d rather keep that to myself for now, if that’s okay?” Harry said quietly and Mel just nodded, understanding this. “But it’s a little different, and I just hope the panel like it. If not, well, I gave it my best shot, and I was as much myself as I wanted to be.”

“That’s a great philosophy,” Mel grinned at Harry, nodding. “I think we’re just about done here, if there’s anything else you want to say?”

“Not really,” Harry said with a shrug, looking at the camera with a small smile. “Just… I guess, thank you to the people who do this, for this sort of opportunity. Things like this don’t come around often, the chance to change your life and pursue your dreams so I’m grateful for the opportunity. And thank you for coming to talk to me, I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, and good luck,” Mel said, ending the interview, shaking both Harry and Niall’s hands and stepping away.

“Well, that was good,” Niall said, slapping his hand on Harry’s back.

“That was a fucking disaster,” Harry groaned, resting his head in his hands. “I just gushed about Rogue and Louis. Oh god. Niall, what have I done?!” He shook his head, finally sitting up and glancing around. “Look at these people. The girls are gorgeous, the men are handsome and probably have voices of angels. What bloody chance do I stand? This was a stupid idea.”

“No, it really wasn’t,” Niall started, heading off into a speech to Harry, trying to distract him and simultaneously persuade him that this was a great idea, that he was going to make a success of it and get past this round, easy peasy. The hours went slowly by. Bit by bit, the room started to empty, and Harry felt a little concerned that he’d been forgotten. People who had come to sit in the room before him had been and gone through to the stage, and now there was only a few of them left.

“I’m tired, and I’m hungry,” Niall moaned, feeling his tummy groan at the fact it hadn’t had any food in too long. “How much longer do you think we’re going to have to sit here?”

“Nobody’s forcing you to stay, Niall,” Harry snapped, immediately feeling bad for doing so. All Niall had done was be there all day for him, and now he was just being a mean twat. “I’m sorry. Just… nerves, and I hate this waiting…”

“Entrant number 165998?” A voice boomed through the silent room, and Harry could feel his stomach drop as he glanced to the number plastered just above the waistband of his skinny jeans.

“Haz, come on, that’s you,” Niall whispered, nudging him and willing Harry to get to his feet. “Shit… Um, he’s here, just coming!” Someone nodded out of the corner of Niall’s eye and he got up, yanking Harry with him. He set his hands on Harry’s shoulder. “Come on mate, this is it, your moment. Let’s go sing and see Louis, yeah?”

Harry nodded, still in a daze, and they walked together behind the man all in black, wearing an ear piece and carrying an important looking clipboard. Harry jumped when someone else spoke to him, and he realised it was Dermot O’Leary, presenter and front man of the show. He shook his hand, and Dermot did a small piece to camera.

“Okay, I’m going to stay back here with your friend…”

“Niall, hi,” Niall quipped with a smile, and helped Harry unzip his guitar case, lifting the strap over his head.

“Yes, I’ll stay with Niall, you go impress the judges. You’re one of the last today so they’ve got time. Good luck.”

“Good luck, mate,” Niall said, quickly pulling Harry close for a hug before he pushed him away in the direction of the small set of steps leading up onto the stage.

Harry stumbled up the first one and paused, taking a breath. This was it. This was the moment that might change the rest of his life. He was going to sing on the stage of the Manchester Arena, and in front of his idol and longtime crush, no less. With a final breath, Harry pushed on, moving the flimsy black curtain to one side as he strode onto the stage, shoulders back, a big smile on his face, fooling everyone around that he wasn’t about to have the near heart attack it felt like he was experiencing. It was now or never.

~***~

“Jesus. H. Christ,” Louis mumbled, reaching for the cup of water in front of him on the desk, wishing it was something far stronger. “Whose bloody idea was it for me to be a judge on this thing? I thought it was meant to be talented singers that are going to blow me away, not make me want to blow my own brains out with a sawn off shotgun.”

“Sounds like you’ve been putting far too much thought into offing yourself,” Jason said through a laugh, and Louis just rolled his eyes, flicking through the notes he’d making during the day long audition process. He’d been there since 10am, and given that it was now 4pm and he hadn’t seen anyone that he wanted to invest any time in, he was worried he was wasting his time being here.

“Seriously, though. Do you think there’s been anyone who would stand a hope in winning?” he asked, peering around at his fellow judges. They shrugged or shook their hands, reading over their notes, looking a little despondent by now too. “We have like, half an hour left before we get to go home. I can’t see anyone being able to change that by now.”

The crowd cheered again as a young lady walked on the stage. Simon took the lead, asking her a few questions about herself before requesting her backing track played through the arena while she sang along. Her eyes were close, she gestured a lot with her arms but compared to some of the hideously awful acts he’d seen earlier that day, she wasn’t too bad. Her rendition of Anne-Marie’s 2002 was good enough to finally make Louis smile.

“Hi, love. Well, I have to say that I love that song, so good choice there. You have good tone in your voice, it was good to listen to and you held your notes well. One little thing for me… I found the hand gestures a little too distracting. Like, I was trying to watch you, to focus in on you but instead, my eye was drawn to your hands-”

“Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry,” the young woman blurted out. “I’m just a little nervous, I like my hands to be busy…”

“Hey, no, don’t say sorry. Honestly, I loved your audition, I really did. And I think with some coaching, and more practise of singing in front of people, you can learn to control your hands as well. So for only like the fifth time today, I’m going to say yes.” The audience cheered as he did so, the girl’s face splitting into a grin as she thanked him profusely. Louis sat back in his chair slightly as the other judges gave their remarks, listening to the honest and sometimes brutal words they put across.

Soon, the young lady left the stage to a big round of applause from the audience, and Louis turned to Jason and Beth. “She was good, yeah? Had potential at least. Felt she hit some of those notes really well, actually.”

“Yeah, I liked her. She’s got a quirky look about her too, that would work in her favour,” Beth nodded along, Louis immediately liking her. He hadn’t had a lot to do with her professionally, but the little he had seen over the past two days of auditions impressed him a lot. He’d met many people in his years in the business, some nice, some not so nice, and so far, his fellow judges seemed like decent people. Maybe not people Louis would choose to hang out with outside of work, but still, he could do far worse.

“Look, I need a wee, I’ll be back before the next one,” he said, hopping down from his chair and waving at some of the fans as he left the arena, heading for his private dressing room and bathroom. He closed the door behind him and slumped down onto the sofa for a minute, pulling his iPhone out of his pocket, and dialling Zayn.

“ _‘Lo?_ ”

“Fucking hell, Z, this was a terrible idea. They’re awful. All of them. Well. A few are okay I guess, but I thought this was a talent show, not a shit show.”

Zayn just laughed at the other end of line, clearly busy, but Louis ploughed on regardless.

“You know, I had these stupid notions that we’d find someone special, like, a talented little nugget that was hidden away, that I could nurture and make a star. I’m not sure I’ve found anyone who could win a Butlin’s talent show at the moment. It’s depressing. If this is the future of the music business, we’re all fucked.”

“ _Oh come on, it can’t that bad, can it?”_ Zayn mused, clearly not understanding Louis’ exasperation. “ _You’ll find someone, Lou. You’ve got weeks of these auditions left, right?”_

“Don’t fucking remind me,” Louis growled, frowning as someone knocked at the door. Clearly, he was being summoned. “Shit, I’ve got to go. Call you when I get in, okay?”

“ _Sure, have fun, mate,”_ Zayn said before Louis hung up, sliding his phone back into his pocket before he headed back out, sitting down next to Simon again. He picked up his pen and started doodling all over his notebook, his famous x smiley face, his name, signature… you name it, he wrote it. He didn't even bother to look up as the next hopeful crossed the stage. Simon nudged him, and he realised it was his turn to quiz the contestant.

As his head snapped up, he swallowed, taking in the boy in front of him. He was tall and quite handsome, brown floppy curls held back by a blue and brown floral headscarf, a few loose tendrils escaping it and framing his face. His lips were very pink, bitten thanks to nerves, Louis thought, and quickly, his eyes took in the rest of him. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans with a brown belt looped around his slim waist, and brown boots on his feet. Across his chest was an acoustic guitar. He was the first singer Louis had seen with an instrument today, and it immediately made him sit up and take notice. That and his cute face was quite attention grabbing.

“Hi, tell us a little about yourself,” he said into his microphone with a smile, trying not to wince as his voice boomed around.

The man in front of him dragged the toe on his boot around a bit as he stepped up to the microphone stand that had been brought on stage for him, and started to speak. His low voice caused the hairs on Louis’ arms to stand on end, something he hadn’t experienced much before.

“Um, I’m Harry Styles, I’m 19 and I’m from Cheshire.” Louis chuckled as he realised that was all the man was willing to offer, and stepped in, for some reason wanting to save him embarrassing himself.

“Okay Harry Styles, 19, from Cheshire, and what do you do? Why are you here today?”

“I’m at Uni at the moment, studying Philosophy. I love it but I’ve always wanted to do something in music. I learnt the guitar a few years ago, and since then, I’ve been writing a few songs with my best mate Niall, and yeah, I got the music bug. I just wanted a chance today, really, to see if it was actually worth pursuing or if I should just give it up and focus fully on my studies.”

“Fair enough,” Louis said, thinking that was actually quite an eloquent answer. “What inspired you to learn to play guitar then, Harry?”

He didn't miss the blush spreading across Harry’s cheeks as he spoke, and how he fiddled with the plec between his fingers as he stared resolutely at the floor, not meeting Louis’ eye.

“Um, you. I love your band Rogue and when your album came out and I went to your first tour, you all looked so good with your instruments, like, proper talented. So yeah, I started then and I found I picked it up quite well.”

“Well, that’s very flattering, thank you,” Louis said, making the boy blush more. “I assume from the fact you’ve got your acoustic with you today that you’re going to play for your audition? What song are you going to sing?”

“I made a bit of an arrangement, again with my mate. It’s a bit different, one of your songs actually but… go big or go home, right?” The audience laughed gently at that, realising that the words were true, that Harry would actually be going home if this went terribly wrong. “Shall I…”

“Yeah, please do,” Louis said, nodding at the boy who arranged his fingers on the fret board. The arena fell to a hush, clearly anticipating good things from this boy who began strumming. Louis recognised the chords immediately and shuddered, wondering exactly what this boy Harry was going to do with his own personal favourite song, sincerely hoping he wasn’t going to murder it. He watched as Harry closed his eyes, losing himself in the music as he began to sing.

 _I might never be your knight in shining armor_  
_I might never be the one you take home to mother_  
_And I might never be the one who brings you flowers_ _  
_ _But I can be the one, be the one tonight_

 _When I first saw you_  
_From across the room_  
_I could tell that you were curious, oh yeah_  
_Boy, I hope you’re sure_  
_What you're looking for_ _  
_ _'Cause I'm not good at making promises_

 _But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms_  
_And if you like having secret little rendezvous_  
_If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn’t do_  
_Then baby, I'm perfect_  
_Baby, I'm perfect for you_  
_And if you like midnight driving with the windows down_  
_And if you like going places we can’t even pronounce_  
_If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about_  
_Baby, you're perfect_  
_Baby, you're perfect_ _  
_ _So let's start right now_

 _I might never be the hands you put your heart in_  
_Or the arms that hold you any time you want them_  
_But that don’t mean that we can’t live here in the moment_ _  
_ _'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time_

He finished the last line, his voice tailing off, sustaining the note on the guitar for a second before he stopped, his hands falling away from his guitar before the room burst into applause. It was exactly what they, and Louis, had been waiting all day for. Raw talent. A performance to blow them all away, one that would stick in their minds. Harry looked shocked on stage, and Louis had a sudden urge to run up and hug him, to thank him for what he’d done with his song. He’d never really heard it played that way before, and all he wanted to do was put that boy in a recording studio and make him record that version so Louis could listen to it forever.

“Okay, wow,” Louis began once the applause died down, the boy smiling shyly at the eager audience. “I did _not_ expect that, no offence to you. I don’t know if you know, but _Perfect_ is actually one of my favourite songs that Zayn and I wrote together, and to hear it done that beautifully in that style… well, thank you. Thank you, Harry. I absolutely loved it. Your voice is just stunning, and I’ll be honest here mate, you’ve saved this whole day for me. You really have.”

“Oh, wow, okay, thank you,” Harry mumbled, blushing again, meeting Louis’ eyes for the first time. Louis was close enough to see that they were a deep green, and he felt something inside as they looked at each other, Harry smiling softly before his eyes dragged away, focusing on Beth who was speaking and praising him now.

“Right then, judges, decision time. Simon?”

“Of course it’s a yes, that was the audition of the day, without a doubt. Well done, Harry.”

“Beth?”

“Yes, for sure. A beautiful song, and a lovely voice to match.”

“Jason?”

“Another yes from me, well done lad.”

“And Harry, I think you know what I’m going to say. It can’t be anything but a yes. And thank you again. That was honestly stunning.” They smiled at each other again, and Harry shoved his plectrum into his pocket, hands pressed together as he bowed slightly, thanking the judges again.

“Thank you so much for the opportunity and for listening to me, I- I hope I won’t let you down in the next round. Thank you.”

“You couldn’t, don’t worry,” Louis reassured him, and winked, trying not laugh as Harry stumbled over his own feet after that in his haste to get off stage. He turned to Simon, pointing at the stage, well aware of the fact the cameras were watching him now he was fully animated, back to the Louis they had hired him to be. “Now _that_ , Simon, is what I’m here for. Fucking talent like that, wow. And he’s a good looking boy as well. And he plays. Fucking hell, he’s got it all. Now I feel better about all this.”

“Told you,” Simon said with a smug look. “When you know, you know.”

“Oh, I know that Harry Styles, 19, from Cheshire is going to be one to watch. Mark my words.” Louis spun around in his chair then and started doodling, startled to see Harry’s name on his paper when the lights came up again, the next contestant bravely walking across the stage ready for their time to shine.

~***~

“Yes! Oh you fucking beauty, you did it!” Niall said, grabbing Harry in a bear hug as he came down the steps, looking slightly dazed and red faced again. “Did you hear those fucking comments? My god, they loved you. I told you mate, I told you they’d love it.”

“Oh my god. He winked at me, Niall. Louis Tomlinson just winked at me. On stage. And then I fell over. What the fuck is my life?” He put his hands over his face then, shaking his head with embarrassment, unable to believe he’d made such a big cock up. “But oh god, I got four yeses, didn't I?” It was then that Harry clocked Dermot and the camera crew standing to one side, capturing all of this. “Oh, erm, hi…”

“Congratulations Harry, first contestant to get four yeses from our judging panel today, how does that feel?”

Internally, Harry was screaming at that revelation, but outwardly, he put on a cool expression, not wanting to appear any more of a twat than he already had for the past ten or so minutes. “Really? Well, that’s cool. I’m proud they all liked it. I was really nervous about this song, and the arrangement, especially because Louis is out there, but I’m glad I took the risk.”

“So boot camp awaits… Is that something you’ll be looking forward to?”

Harry shook his head vehemently. If he was honest, he thought that this part was the worst of the whole show, and he wished he could just get it over and done with already. “No. I can’t dance, Niall says I’m like a giraffe and my legs are too long to work properly…” Dermot and the crew laughed at that, Harry going red again under the attention. “I’ll give it my best shot, though.”

“That’s all they want.” Dermot signalled to the cameraman to stop filming and turned to the lads, aware the next contestant was about to come down the stairs. “Well done though, Harry. First time I’ve seen Louis properly smile today. See you at the next stage. Nice chatting to you, Niall.” Everyone shook hands, and Harry and Niall walked off after the guitar was securely back in its case, trying to navigate the labyrinthine corridors of the arena.

They must have made a wrong turn as they found themselves in an unfamiliar location.

“Shit, let’s go back…” Harry said, grabbing Niall’s bicep and pushing his way through another set of double doors. They were about to turn a corner when a voice came that stopped Harry in his tracks, his heart pounding again, feeling like he was in some alternative universe where things like this actually happened to boys like him.

“Harry? Great audition. You must be the Niall I heard so much about from Harry on stage,” Louis said, stepping over and quickly shaking Niall’s hand, ignoring the frown of the large and burly bodyguard stood next to him. Harry just swallowed, too starstruck to even move, let alone speak. “I’ve gotta get going but well done again, yeah? Best audition of the day. Your voice is beautiful. See you at the next round.”

Harry just nodded, raising a hand to wave goodbye when Niall kicked his ankle, trying to provoke a reaction out of his best friend. He just stood still until Louis disappeared from sight, staring at the doors through which he’d walked through, trying to take it all in.

“Woah. That was… unreal,” Niall said,a little stunned himself. “Come on you beautiful voiced man. You got Louis Tomlinson’s attention, that’s for sure…”

He walked off but stopped when he realised Harry was still stuck to the floor, not moving. He went back and shook his arm slightly, surprised when Harry’s glazed over eyes eventually met his. “Harry, you okay?”

“Holy shit…” was all Harry could manage to utter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rebloggable Tumblr post](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/176031569106/let-me-be-your-star)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Retweetable Twitter post](https://twitter.com/oneolddirection/status/1020389137826893824)


	3. Boot Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives at the Boot Camp stage, already dreading having to dance on stage. Louis finds this stage of the competition difficult, but stands his ground against Simon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support in with this story so far, I hope you are still liking it! Comments and kudos are always welcome :)

Anne pulled up in the parking lot of the Manchester Arena. It had been two weeks since Harry’s first successful audition, and he’d spent every free moment rehearsing for boot camp. If he was honest, he was dreading this more than the actual audition itself. It wasn’t a secret that Harry couldn’t dance. He had rhythm, for sure, but his long bambi legs, and flailing limbs meant he wasn’t the most graceful, and he just hoped that the judges could see past his hideous moves, and realise he was going to be a singer that would stand with a guitar rather than dance around the stage.

“You okay, love?” Anne asked, turning around in the front seat to see Harry sat in the back seat with Niall, running through the chords of his next song. He wasn’t actually sure if he’d be allowed his guitar on stage with him this time as the X Factor people had been in touch and asked for his song, saying they’d source a backing track, but Harry decided it was better to be prepared.

“Not really,” Harry said, swallowing down the pool of saliva that had gathered in his mouth, nerves racing around his body now. “I just… you know I can’t dance. I just don’t want them to judge me on that, without showing them what I can really do with my voice and my guitar, you know? Plenty of popstars don’t dance, I don’t get why they need to do this…”

“Good telly,” Niall said through a mouthful of Haribo. Harry just rolled his eyes as several of the sweets fell to the carpet, and Niall just picked them up before shoving them back into the bag intended for later. “It’s funny to watch you all make tits of yourself. What?! Sorry, but it’s true…” He ignored the glares coming from Anne and Harry, and continued to post sweet after sweet into his open mouth.

“Oh cheers. Some best friend you are,” Harry said, turning away from Niall then, looking straight forwards at the windscreen. “Are you hanging around, Mum?”

“Well, I can do for a bit but I thought I’d take advantage of being out here and hit the shops for a while. You don’t know how long you’ll be sitting about, and you have Niall, right?” Niall nodded, sticking his thumbs up so Anne could see in the rearview mirror, and she couldn’t resist smiling at him. “I’ll stay if you want though, darling.”

“No, it’s fine. As you say, I’m on stage for like five minutes and we could be here all day. Go and treat yourself, you deserve it.” He leaned forwards and kissed her cheek before he climbed out of the car, heading around to grab his guitar case from the boot. He slung it over his body, straightening out the band tshirt he had on underneath it, and hugged his mum again as she came round. “Love you, thanks for the lift.”

“Well, got to save you some money where I can. Oh, Kelly called and wondered if you’d do the next few lunchtimes as well as the afternoon club? Some of the two year olds are staying for lunch, and they need all hands on deck I think.”

“Sure,” Harry said through a grin. He loved working with the toddlers at the pre-school, and any extra money coming his way would definitely be more than welcome. “If she calls again, tell her yes. Not like I have anything better to do at the moment.”

“Alright, will do. Listen, I’ll shoot off now and come back later, okay?” Harry nodded and hugged her again, before Niall wrapped her up into a tight hug, sloppily kissing her cheek before she wriggled away, beeping the horn of the car as she drove away.

“Come on then, Harold. You have a Louis to impress.” Niall slapped Harry’s back as they walked together through the doors of the Manchester Arena, smiling at a few of the other contestants gathered there. Some were singing, rehearsing their songs for later. Others were playing guitar, some were chatting and others were just sitting by themselves, on their phones, people watching. Harry headed over to the desk where he had to sign in, filling in the paperwork before he received his number again, sticking it to the front of the purple Jack Wills hoodie he’d pulled on that morning.

He stumbled back over to Niall, slumping down in a black leather seat next to his friend. They knew they could be in for a long wait, but somehow, Harry was still surprised when Niall pulled a sandwich from his rucksack, unfolding the foil that Anne had carefully wrapped it in before they’d left that morning.

“It’s ten am, Niall. You’ve just eaten breakfast and half a bag of Haribo.”

“And your point is?” Niall asked as he took a big bite, chewing with a big smile on his face, cheeks puffed out like a hamster. “Anne made me double. She’s such a good Mum, knows me so well.”

“Knows what a pig you are, more like,” Harry muttered, unzipping his guitar case. He started humming to himself under his breath as he practised his fingers on the fret board, Niall watching intently, nodding along. His foot was tapping a beat on the carpet, and he had a look of pride on his face. “Good? Did I get those chords the right way round?”

“Yep,” Niall said, nodding happily. “You’re gonna smash it, Haz. Just don’t let the sight of Louis knock you off course. Focus on anything but him, okay? You can do this. Sarnie?” Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head as he launched into another run through of his song. It had to go well, it just had to.

*****

“This is just shite, Simon. I don’t get why we have to do this humiliating dancing shit. So many musicians, like Rogue for example, don’t dance. Adele doesn’t dance. Coldplay don’t dance. Imagine Dragons don’t dance. Doesn’t make them any less successful, so why are we putting these people through it?” Louis was frustrated now. He’d been having the same fight with Simon for the past week or so, once he realised the choreography session was upcoming at Boot Camp.

“Oh Louis, lighten up. We need to see who can actually move their body, who has rhythm, and who is going to make too much of a twat of themselves that we can’t put them forward,” Simon simpered, and Louis glowered at him from across the room. “Anyway, I need a laugh after that bloody awful session in London.”

“They’re still people Simon, stop being a cock,” Louis retorted, turning away, knowing if he wasn’t careful, he was going to say something he was going to regret. “I’m not saying no to someone who can sing just because they can’t dance. I’m telling you that now.”

“Your choice. I still have my vote, and so do Beth and Jason,” Simon said, and Louis stood up, pushing his chair back and storming from the room. He nearly bashed into Dermot as he headed off up the corridor to his own room, slamming the door behind him. He grabbed the list of contestants they’d be seeing at this round, and started flicking through. There was a tiny picture of each person next to their name and audition number, and Louis tried to remember as many as he could.

There were a few familiar faces that jumped out at him. The girl group who sang a beautiful acapella version of the godawful Frozen song _Let It Go_ , with such stunning harmonies the entire audience had burst into applause at the end. There were a few solo female singers, a few young ones and a few older ladies too. Finally, there was the boys, a young rapper who had captured Beth’s attention, a soulful jazz singer that Jason loved and… Harry. Louis smiled to himself as he remembered the boys bumbling words, how he’d flushed as he admitted Louis and his band were the reason he learnt to play the guitar… his beautiful voice.

Louis shut his eyes as he recalled the memory of Harry singing a stripped back version of his song, and already he was excited to see what the boy was going to come up with today. Boy… that wasn’t really fair. He checked the paperwork, sighing with what felt like relief as he realised Harry was nineteen, more than an adult… definitely a man. Some contestants just stood out, and Harry was definitely one of them for him.

There was a sudden bang at the door, and Louis chucked the paperwork back on the table, opening the door with a big sigh. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” he said, slipping his denim shirt on over the basic white t-shirt he’d fished out of his drawer that morning. He walked out and stopped just before the stage door, letting one of the technicians hook him up with a microphone on his shirt, clipping the mic pack to the waistband of his jeans. He shuddered as the girl’s fingers grazed the skin at the bottom of his spine, smiling shyly at her when she realised. “Sorry, sensitive..” he mumbled, and she nodded, finally releasing him.

The warm-up guy was on stage, hyping up the audience, and Louis nervously huddled in the wings with the other judges, waiting to be introduced. A loud cheer went up, and he followed Jason onto the stage, waving at the screaming fans in front of him, winking at a couple, mouthing his thanks. He soon found himself sat behind the desk, sipping on a tall glass of water as he waited for the first batch of contestants. They were told to introduce themselves, and Louis’ eyes flickered around, taking them in as they did so.

“Hi, I’m Howard, I’m the choreographer. I’m going to be teaching you a routine that you’ll then perform on stage while the judges watch. You’ll then be released backstage until it is your turn to sing again for the judges. We’re going to be dancing to S Club 7’s amazing song _Reach_ so here we go!” Louis chuckled to himself as Howard performed a rather complex routine, some of the other contestants looking worried at the level of technical skill.

If Louis was honest, he didn't pay a full amount of attention. He was too busy jotting down notes, pondering over good songs that he might want to use for any future contestants in his category, and thankfully, it was over sooner rather than later. There were tears, some people were genuinely sobbing over their bad performance, and Louis felt bad for them. He looked over to Simon who was gloating and just rolled his eyes.

“Round two of dance humiliation, here we come,” Simon muttered, pressing his hands together. Louis scooted his chair away and began a conversation with Beth, ignoring the horrible words coming from Simon and awaited the next round of contestants, wishing this would all be over.

*****

“Okay, if your number was called, you’re up next. Please make your way to the stage through this door over here, and when you get there, line up behind the white line and wait your turn to speak to the judges. Off we go, then.” Harry looked helplessly at Niall, who pushed him forwards into the line of people starting to make their way through the wooden double doors.

“Good luck!” Niall called, propping Harry’s guitar up against the back of the seat next to him, and Harry sent him a tight smile, wishing this bit would be over already. They could hear the cheers of the gathered audience sat there watching, willing on the contestants with their applause and screams. Harry swallowed heavily as he stood on a spot on the shiny black floor, eyes darting up to look at the judges who were talking amongst themselves.

He couldn’t help but notice the outfit Louis had on today was not too dissimilar from his own, both in dark skinny jeans and plain t-shirts, although Louis’ looked slightly better with the light blue denim shirt draped over his shoulders. Harry stared at the floor as the contestants began to reintroduce themselves, heart pounding when he realised he was next.

“Um, I’m Harry. Styles. I’m nineteen and from Cheshire. I sang _Perfect_ a few weeks ago.” He exhaled as he finished, looking quickly up at the judges again. Louis smiled softly at him, and Harry quickly diverted his gaze back to the floor. He listened as some petite man bounced onto the stage then, introducing himself as Howard, explaining he was going to lead the choreography. People around him began moving, and Harry realised he needed to find a space on the floor, making a beeline for the back of the stage, hoping to hideaway.

He paid attention as the man began to demonstrate a routine at full speed before slowing it down and guiding the contestants through it step by step. Now this, Harry could handle. It was only when they started putting the sections together that he started to struggle, finding it hard to remember the order of the steps, and which way to turn. He could only hope he was well hidden at the back as he fumbled his way through, sweating profusely at the end of the half an hour long session. By the time the god awful track rang out for the final time, he had had enough and was all but ready to walk off the stage. He leant over, hands on his thigh as he panted, trying to catch his breath as Simon dismissed them all, praising their attempts, and he left the stage in relief.

He gave a few people passing him a tight smile, and arrived back in the holding area, collapsing down next to Niall, resting his sweaty head on his shoulder.

“You stink,” was all Niall said, now munching on a bag of crisps, next to which was a pile of orange peel and an apple core. “How’d it go?”

“Shit,” Harry replied, closing his eyes and resting his head back on the sofa now. His hands were clasped over his stomach, and he hoped he didn't smell as ripe as he felt he did. He could feel his clothes were damp at the base of his spine, and on his chest, and he pulled at the fabric, cringing how it pinged back slightly. “Glad that’s done, anyway. It was just as awful as I thought. As expected, I can’t dance, I tripped over, and I forgot the moves. Oh, and I clearly don’t know my left and right either. So, yeah. A real success.”

“Oh, come on, I’m sure you weren’t that bad.”

“Niall, I crashed into some poor girl next to me when everyone spun left and I decided to go right.” Niall cackled at that, slapping his leg as he laughed loudly, attracting the attention of a few people around them. Harry elbowed him, hoping to shut him up and just rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure I’ve put Louis off, no matter how good I was the other week. I’m pretty sure my journey ends here to be honest.”

“You’ve still got the song to go, don’t lose hope. I can’t see Louis as a guy who puts much emphasis on dancing. Have you seen him on stage?”

“Don’t be rude to Louis, Horan. He’s bloody brilliant and you know it. He doesn’t need cheesy dance routines to be a star, and he’s fucking amazing as he is.”

“Alright dude, chill out,” Niall said, sitting up straight to pass Harry a bottle of water, watching as his friend glugged half of it down in one go. “How long til the next bit?”

“Long enough to have a nap, I hope,” Harry mused, closing his eyes, the noise of the room too much for him to possibly sleep, not to mention the adrenaline coursing through his veins. “Honestly, though? No clue. Not too long, I hope, in a way. Kind of want it over and done with.”

He felt like he’d just calmed down when suddenly, the room fell silent, and people were called through, nervously making their way back to the stage. Niall followed the other friends and family through another door, where they’d be able to sit in the main arena and watch. Harry picked up his guitar case and followed once more, heading down the now familiar corridor. They were put in some sort of order that Harry couldn’t work out, and walked onto a stage, waiting to be called forward to the microphone.

As he waited his turn, Harry ran through the lyrics again in his head. He saw there was a young lady on the other side of the stage with a guitar, and was pleased he’d be able to take his instrument with him. It felt like a shield of sorts, a barrier between him and the rest of the audience watching him. He listened as people sang a variety of songs, everything from dance songs to ballads to mid-tempo chart numbers. The judges didn't seem to let on much, making notes as their eyes flicked up to each performer.

“Next!” Harry swallowed, realising the person to his left had been called, meaning he was next. He introduced himself as David from Liverpool, and proceeded to sing a wonderful version of _Tears in Heaven_ by Eric Clapton that nearly moved Harry to tears. Everyone was silent as the man sang, and Harry realised he had some stiff competition if he made it further. There was a loud round of applause, and Harry was startled to see Beth and Jason get to their feet as David finished his song, applauding and cheering with everyone else.

Harry smiled as the man made his way back next to him, and nervously let out a breath, well aware it was about to be his turn.

“Next!”

*****

Louis’ eyes flicked upwards as Harry made his way towards the microphone, heart beating quickly for the man. He’d seen his poor attempts at dancing, even though he was hidden away at the back of the stage, and Louis cringed for him. The boy had rhythm, that was evident but as for dancing… he was hopeless, much like Louis himself, which just endeared him more. He pushed that to the back of his mind and focused entirely on what was happening in front of him.

It was supposed to be Simon’s turn to talk to the contestant but Louis jumped in, ignoring the glare burning from Simon’s eyes into his side then. “Hello, Harry, nineteen from Cheshire,” Louis said with a grin, and enjoyed the smile it put onto Harry’s face, noticing the deep dimple in his cheek, and how cute he looked with it.

“Oh, um, hi,” Harry said, doing a little wave, making Louis smile even more fondly. “How are you?”

Louis was a little startled by that, not used to the contestants actually caring enough to ask him. “I’m actually really good, thank you Harry. And you?”

“Erm, nervous,” he chuckled, fiddling with the plectrum between his fingers that he’d just fished from his pocket. “But yeah, I’m okay. Thank you, Louis.” There was a moment as they stared at each other, and Louis quickly collected himself, aware of the cameras and the eyes of the other judges on him.

“Alright, so what are you singing for us today? Got your trusty guitar again, I see?”

“Yeah, I, um, I love playing. I’m singing a Bruno Mars song today, maybe you know it, it’s called Grenade?”

“Are you asking me or telling me, Harry?”

“Telling you,” Harry said softly, nodding to himself. “Yeah, my song is Grenade.”

“Okay, well good luck,” Louis said, sitting back and fixing his gaze on Harry. He watched as he placed his fingers on the fretboard, lining up his fingers before he started to strum in rhythm. He played a few instrumental chords before he began singing, his voice seeping through the room like honey, mouth wrapping easily around the words. His eyes were shut as he played, swaying slightly, and he had clearly lost himself in the music.

 _Easy come, easy go_  
_That's just how you live_  
_Oh take, take, take it all but you never give_  
_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss_  
_Had your eyes wide open_ _  
_ _Why were they open_

 _Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, you did_  
_To give me all your love is all I ever ask_ _  
_ _'Cause what you don't understand is_

 _I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah yeah)_  
_Throw my head on a blade for ya (yeah yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah yeah)_  
_Oh whoa oh_  
_I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes I would die for you baby_  
_But you won't do the same_ _  
_ _No no no no_

He made use of his vibrato over the final notes, and the arena burst into loud applause, many of them getting to their feet as Harry stood nervously, toes turned in, grinning at the reaction of the crowd. Louis made a split decision, and planted his feet firmly on the floor, pushing his chair behind him with the back of his thighs, standing up straight and applauding, not taking his eyes off Harry. The man looked startled at Louis’ rise to his feet, and he watched as his cheeks flushed red, trying to bite back a smile.

Harry soon drifted off back into the line, guitar still over his body, and Louis sat back down, grinning to himself as the next contestant, a petite girl, made her way to the front of the stage.

“Put your tongue away, Tommo,” Simon said, nudging Louis’ ankle with his foot. “That Harry kid is too young for you.”

“He’s nineteen, not a child,” Louis quipped back, focusing on Beth and the girl who were now making small talk. Her song was good, although Louis personally thought she was a bit pitchy for his liking. Soon enough, all of the contestants had performed and Louis was being led back into a room with the other judges, ready to cull half of the contestants for the next round. They sat around a large black, round table, Louis crossing his feet at the ankles.

He watched as Simon picked up a pile of polaroid pictures, spreading them across the table. There was a good fifty pictures, and Louis sighed, feeling they were in a for a long wait. Immediately, he grabbed two of them, holding them up to show the other judges.

“Sorry, but these two are a no. Their first vocals weren’t great, and today just confirmed to me this wasn’t for them. Agreed?” The other three judges nodded, and Beth and Jason followed, each selecting a few they felt weren’t worth it, and Louis was pleased that so far the decisions had been unanimous. They then picked a few that was dead certs, everyone impressed with the dancing and vocals, and soon the pile of accepted candidates was growing, as well as the rejected pile.

Simon reached forward and picked up Harry’s polaroid. “This one’s a no. He can’t dance at all, it was embarrassing to watch-”

“Hang on a fucking minute,” Louis said, suddenly feeling irate at the thought of Harry being eliminated already. “He was bloody amazing at the first audition, and that performance today was something special, maybe the best we saw.”

“Have to agree, Simon,” Jason said, nodding emphatically next to Louis. “Harry was brilliant. He’s clearly a talented player, and his voice is great too. The audience loved him as well. I can’t agree. He’s a yes for me.”

“And me,” Beth said. “He was great, I really liked him.”

“Three against one, he goes through,” Louis said through a smirk, placing Harry atop the yes pile. Simon folded his arms across his chest, huffing loudly. “Oh stop being such a sore loser. Your precious bloody show is about talent. Harry is that talent. Like it or lump it. He’s through. End of discussion.”

The final few polaroids were sorted and counted, all of them pleased to see their piles were relatively even, and they stood up, clutching each pile.

“Okay, everyone certain?” Simon said, and the other judges nodded. “Let’s go then.”

They headed quietly down the corridor and back into the arena to more cheers. Louis felt a little sick as he stared at the now gathered contestants on the stage, their hopes and dreams in his hands. It suddenly felt like an awful lot of pressure.

*****

“The following contestants please make your way to the right hand side of the stage, that’s your right, our left.” Simon read out a list of names, and Harry sighed as he wasn’t part of that list. He looked around at the people that remained with him, and together, they shuffled over to the left side of the stage, all looking at each other, sizing each other up. He felt a little good about this, he was with a few people that had really impressed him, but there was a couple of acts in there he felt were more jokey than genuine.

He and the other contestants stood up straight, almost holding their breaths as they awaited the verdict from the judges.

“Okay. Firstly, thank you to everyone for making your way here today. You all put in a super effort, and we’re grateful for your participation in the Boot Camp round today. However, as you know, only half of you can make it through to the next round, which is the Six Chair Challenge. This is where you will meet your group judge, and then you will be forced to compete with your fellow contestants to win one of the six chairs that will take you through to Judges Houses.”

Louis spoke up then, aware it was his turn to address the gathered contestants. “Okay. I’m really sorry to have to do this but I have to send half of you home. Everyone to my right, that’s the left hand side of the stage where you stand…” He paused, knowing Simon would want this dragged out for the sake of television, although he wished he could just get it over with. “I’m really sorry,  but this is the end of your journey with the X Factor.”

Their expressions were downcast, some people bursting into tears, others storming off the stage. Some, though, headed over to the right hand side of the stage where they shook hands and congratulated the other half, something Louis was pleased to see. “And everyone else on my left… congratulations. You have all made it through to the Six Chair Challenge. We have one more round in London to whittle them down, and those will be the people you are competing against. But well done, each and every one of you earned your space up there today.”

Louis grinned as the contestants began to hug each other, cheering, high-fiving and whooping their way around the stage. He watched as the strangers embraced, slapping backs and smiling broadly, clearly excited by the revelation they were the chosen ones. His eyes happened to slip over to Harry, watching as he finished hugging a young girl, shoving his hands nervously in his pockets then, wandering around by himself.

Louis watched as the other judges stood up, making their way up to the stage where they could congratulate the other contestants. Before he moved, Louis ripped a piece of paper off the notepad in front of him, and a pen, and shoved them down into the pocket of his jeans. He followed the others, climbing up the metal staircase at the front of the stage, shaking hands with a few contestants who approached him, chuckling as he was pulled into hug after hug. He wandered around for a few minutes, taking in the excited expressions, feeling pleased and proud to be part of such a moment in these people’s lives.

His eyes raked around for the person he was really looking for, and saw him stood at the back corner of the stage, tapping away on his iPhone, all alone. Louis made his way over, amused when Harry didn't look up, and cautiously, he reached out, laying a hand on Harry’s forearm. Harry jumped slightly, and his eyes flew open as he realised who was in front of him, fumbling to shove the phone into his back pocket again.

“Oh god, sorry, um - hi,” Harry said, and Louis couldn’t help the fond smile that spread across his face at that.

“Hey. Been making my way around congratulating everyone, and wanted to make sure I saw you too. Your audition today was great. Loved the song choice.”

“Oh, thank you,” Harry said, eyes back on the floor, as if he couldn’t bear to look at Louis. “I appreciate that, thank you very much.”

“My pleasure,” Louis said, and stopped Harry when he turned to walk away. The boy spun on his heel, and Louis flinched at the spark of electricity he felt when his hand grazed Harry’s. “Listen… I know you weren’t the best dancer up there today…”

“Oh god,” Harry mumbled, hiding his face in his hands until Louis raised his, taking Harry’s hands down, forcing him to look at him for a few seconds. “I was hoping you hadn’t seen that…”

“Kinda my job,” Louis joked, smiling softly at Harry, determined to put him at ease. He hated the blush covering his cheeks, and the way he shook his curls forward, trying to hide his face from Louis. “But look… I don’t dance, either, and we’re pretty successful, right?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Harry agreed, smiling slightly, and Louis had to hold himself back from sticking a finger deep into the dimple popping in Harry’s cheek.

“Harry - I love your voice. You’ve got exactly what I’m looking for in this competition - raw talent. You’re passionate, you’re talented, who gives a shit if you can’t dance?” Harry chuckled at that, and Louis felt oddly proud he’d made the man in front of him smile like that. “You’ve got it all. In fact, I’m so certain of you going far in this that I want to be the first to ask you for your autograph. Right here, right now.” He shoved a hand into his back pocket, pulling out the scrap of paper and pen and thrusting it at Harry.

Harry was stunned. He couldn’t believe that Louis had come to single him out, to come and congratulate him on the stage and now, he what? Wanted his autograph? Wasn’t it meant to be the other way around? Harry didn't move, refusing to take the paper and pen that Louis was shoving at him.

“Please? I believe in you Harry, and I want to show you how much. Sign it.”

“Only if you sign something for me,” Harry said in reply, accepting the paper and bending down so he could sign his name, using his thigh as a table of sorts. He hesitated before putting a kiss at the end, and handed it back to Louis with a grin, aware his cheeks were bright red by now. “There you go.”

Louis took it and smiled, putting it back into his pocket before taking Harry’s phone out of his back pocket, scrawling his name across the back, Harry gaping at what Louis was doing for him. “Pick a good song for the next round, yeah? Want to make sure I don’t have to pick favourites, that I can put you through on your talent…” He winked at Harry then, and pulled him into a quick hug before he walked away, leaving Harry stunned and stuck on the spot.

“Okay, thank you contestants, we’ll be in touch with the date and time of the Six Chair challenge round. Until then, please make sure you rehearse your song, and respond to our emails with your song choices so we can all organise backing tracks. You’re free to go home now, thank you for your time.” Harry looked around, a little disappointed to see the judges had already slipped away, but smiled to himself at the reminder of talking to Louis, if only for a few minutes.

Rather than being at the back, Harry led the queue out of the arena, arriving back at the waiting area again, and took a seat, waiting for Niall to make his way back. He spotted his friend running towards him, and opened his arms, letting Niall barrel into him, holding him tight. He clutched the fabric of Niall’s jersey in his hand, and let Niall hold him.

“So proud of you!” Niall whispered excitedly into his ear. “And did I see Louis fucking Tomlinson come and talk to you? What was the whole thing with the bit of paper he gave you? Was it his number?”

“Oh fuck off Ni,” Harry said, laughing and pulling out his phone. “He, um, he asked for my autograph. Said he thinks I’m gonna be a success and he wanted to be the first one to have it. He signed my phone too, look.” Niall took the device and examined the signature, as if somehow able to check for authenticity with just his eyeballs. “Oi, give it back.”

“Cool,” Niall said, still smirking at Harry. “He really did want your number though, I can tell.”

“Niall, he’s a popstar. He isn’t gonna be interested in a Uni student who works part time at a pre-school, trust me.”

“He singled you out… that’s all I’m gonna say,” Niall said, grabbing Harry’s guitar bag and walking off towards the exit. “You coming home or are you going to hang around for Louis?”

Harry responded with a middle finger, making Niall cackle. “Shut it! Mum’s outside, she text me while I was on stage. Don’t wind me up about Louis in front of her, okay?”

“You really don’t know me at all, do you?” Niall said, laughing and shaking his head, walking off with Harry just trailing in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable Tumblr post](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/176031569106/let-me-be-your-star)


	4. Six Chair Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is nervous as the infamous six chair challenge arrives, and he's determined to impress his newly revealed category Judge...

“No, Maisy, don’t throw crusts on the floor, you eat them or put them in the bin,” Harry chastised gently, taking the little girl’s hand and making sure she picked it up, watching her toddle over to the bin and drop them in. “Good girl, now come and finish your sandwiches. Mummy made them specially for you, okay, so eat them up.” He grinned as the little girl tucked in, and walked over, grabbing the bottle of antibacterial spray, wiping down the tables of the children who had finished their lunch and were now playing outside in the sunshine.

“Leo, don’t forget your hat please!” His colleague Kelly called,  grabbing the cloth from Harry as he helped the little boy plonk it on his head. “Good lad, thanks Harry,” she said with a smile. “So, how long is it til the next round?”

“Um, a week or so,” Harry mumbled, swiping a handful of crisps and crumbs into the bin at his feet. As much as he loved his job at the pre-school, he hated working the lunch club. It was amazing how much mess a bunch of two and three year olds could make, and how they often managed to wear more food than actually went in their mouths. “I think I’ve sorted my song, it has to be good, you know? This is me against the other boys now, and some of them are really good.”

“But so are you,” Kelly reminded him, walking by and resting a hand on his shoulder. “You’re talented enough for this Harry, and since you’ve got through two rounds, it seems the judges think so too.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Harry mused, looking down at the little person tapping at his thigh. “And how can I help you Miss Thea?”

“My lace Hawwy,” she said, staring forlornly at the rainbow lace on her pretty boots, all undone and trailing over the floor.

“Oh dear,” he mused, waiting for her to use her manners and ask for help, something they encouraged at the pre-school. “And what would you like me to do?”

“Please do them up, Hawwy, thank you,” she said, giving him a big toothy grin. He nodded and crouched down, tying the colourful laces in a double bow, making sure they won’t going to trip her before accepting her hug as she ran off.

“These kids love you, you’re so good with them.” Kelly said, smiling over to Harry. “If this whole X Factor thing doesn’t work, we’d be happy to have you here full time. We have a vacancy in the baby room, actually, would you mind covering Nat in there in a bit?”

“Babies? Sure!” Harry said, eyes full of fond at the idea of being back in the baby room. He didn't get to go in there often, but when he did, he enjoyed every minute of it. “And thanks for the faith, Kel. I’ll bear that in mind.”

“Oh, I didn't mean it like that,” she laughed, nudging Harry with her elbow. “I know you’re going to be great and do well, but just in case-” She cut off as one of the boys ran in, crying his eyes out, blood tricking down his calf. Harry hurried over and scooped the little boy, Mikey, up and took him over to the first aid station, where Kelly cleaned up his knee as Harry held him on his lap, calming him down and distracting him by letting him play with the rings on his fingers.

“Brave boy, let’s grab you a sticker,” Harry said, putting the boy onto his hip as he rested his head, wet cheeks and all, on Harry’s shoulder. They chose a shiny blue star and Harry carefully stuck it onto the boy’s top, gently putting him down on the floor and holding his hand as they walked back out to the playground. Harry watched as he ran off to join his friends on the seesaw, and he smiled, looking out at the joyful children, covered in suncream, colourful sun hats on their heads. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if the X Factor didn't work out, if it meant this is what he’d get to deal with all day, every day.

*****

“It needs more bass,” Louis called over the sound technicians who were playing back the track that Louis and his band Rogue had recorded that morning in the studio. He knew he probably should be looking through his X Factor notes, preparing for the category he was informed about earlier that morning, but something about being in the studio made Louis happy, and that was what he needed right now. “No, more, come on, whack it right up.”

He stuck his thumbs up as finally it sounded right, and looked over to Zayn and Liam who were bent over a notebook, scribbling some notes into it. “Lads? You like the sound?” They looked up and nodded, Liam grabbing the water bottle next to his feet on the floor and sipping from it, looking thoughtful.

“Just not sure on this middle section,” he questioned, pointing out a chunk of lyrics they’d spent the morning working on. “Just doesn’t flow, what do you think, Lou?” Louis walked over and perched on the arm of the sofa, his eyes raking over it. “I just don’t think it works.”

“Hmm, I see you what you mean,” Louis said, crossing out a couple of the lines and scrawling something down instead. “What about this?” Liam hummed the melody as he ran the words through his head, Zayn tapping out a beat on the table with his hands.

“Yeah, good, well done Lou,” Liam said, clapping Louis on the back. “You ready for next week, then? Happy with your category?”

“Yeah, actually, I am,” Louis said with a grin. “Sorry I can’t tell you but you know what these contracts are like, bloody iron clad shit things. You’ll find out as soon as I reveal it though, promise.” He winked and stood up, making his way over and grabbing his guitar, strumming one of their old songs. “I think I’ve got a winner among ‘em, you know? Just a feeling I get, I feel good about it. As long as my ones beat Simon’s, that’s all I care about.”

“You are too competitive, Tommo,” Zayn said, rolling his eyes at his bandmate. “This isn’t about you, remember, it’s about the contestants you’re mentoring.”

“Oh do piss off, Z,” Louis said, laughing aloud. “Speaking of… you still up for being my guest judge at the Judges Houses round? Thought we’d go to my holiday home in Jamaica, s’meant to be good weather out there, and I think the contestants would like it. Sorry I can’t ask you Li, but you did insist on doing that fashion thing in Milan.”

“S’ok Lou, I’ll come and support you at the lives, though, you know that.”

“I do,” Louis said, sliding his guitar into the expensive case he’d treated himself to with one of his first paychecks many years ago. He couldn’t quite bring himself to replace it despite having more than enough money to do so, he felt sentimental towards it, the places it had been to and memories it held for him. “Look, I gotta be at the studio in an hour to run through the plan for next week so I’d better make a move. Sorry to cut this short.”

“Nah, no problem,” Liam said, stepping over and hugging Louis quickly. “You gotta do what you gotta do.”

“Cheers mate,” Louis said, hugging Liam and then Zayn before slinging the strap of his case over his shoulder, sliding his phone into his back pocket. He pulled open the door to the studio and waved behind him as he made his way down the corridor. Since he’d received the call from the producers telling him his category, he’d had a little skip in his step, and there was a part of him that was willing the next week away, excited to get started mentoring his contestants.

*****

Harry had arrived early at the studios the following Thursday, full of nerves and anticipation. Niall hadn’t been able to come with him this time, and realistically, he knew he wouldn’t be able to spend a lot of time with his friend either, so Harry was flying solo this time. He had his trusty guitar with him, and was in a large room backstage with the other male contestants. He looked around, sizing up his competition.

He recognised quite a few of the people from his rounds in Manchester, but there must have been quite a few from the London rounds as they were people he didn't know at all. Some were singing, some had made friends and were chatting in groups, but Harry chose to keep himself to himself. He had his brown leather journal open on his lap and was scribbling some lyrics down, biding his time until they were introduced to their judge.

Harry jumped as the door flew open, but he let out a breath when he realised it was an overly enthusiastic producer, walking in warn the contestants they had about ten minutes before their judge would be coming in, and then they’d be on stage first, followed by the girls, the overs, and finally, the groups. Harry grabbed his guitar and started strumming through the chords for his song on the six chair challenge, even though he knew he wouldn’t be taking his instrument on stage with him.

It felt a little weird to know he’d be performing with just a microphone in his hand, but he wanted to judges to see that he didn't just want to hide behind a guitar, that there was more to him than that as a performer. There was a sudden silence in the room and Harry got to his feet, setting his guitar down as people started to gather near the door. Instead of pushing his way to the front, Harry hung back, nervously awaiting the arrival of the judge.

The tension was palpable in the room, and Harry watched the door handle slowly push down before it was pushed open, and a cheer interrupted. Arms and hands were thrown in the air, and Harry’s view was obscured. He stood onto his tiptoes to try and see, but everyone had crowded around, hugging and cheering for the judge. In the end, Harry stepped back and waited his turn, gasping when he saw the judge for the first time. Louis.

He could feel his cheeks redden as Louis made his way around the room, hugging and shaking hands with every contestant, introducing himself even though everybody was more than aware of who he was. Harry swallowed as Louis got nearer, speaking to a contestant Harry recognised from his turn at Boot Camp, his heart racing at the thought of making physical contact with Louis. He looked up and smiled slightly as he made eye contact with him, Louis making his way over, hands in the back pockets of his very tight skinny jeans. Harry suddenly felt under-dressed in his own ripped jeans and plaid shirt, undone probably too low to be decent.

“Harry, nice to see you,” Louis said, holding his hand out, and Harry smiled when he took it, noting that his hand easily enveloped Louis’ much smaller one. “How are you doing? Ready for today?”

“Hey, Louis,” Harry said shyly, still not releasing Louis’ hand, neither man making a move to do so. “Um, I’m good, thanks. Looking forward to later, although I’m a bit nervous. How are you?” Louis smiled at him for the question and finally released Harry’s hand, still looking him in the eye.

“I’m good, love. Been in the studio for the past week with the boys, nice to be writing and singing again to be honest.”

“Wow, that’s so cool,” Harry said, not caring that he sounded like a bit of a fanboy. “Write anything good? I mean… everything you write is good, obviously, but, um- oh shit…” Louis just chuckled and rested a hand on Harry’s shoulder, trying to reassure him.

“Don’t worry, I know what you mean. Yeah, we did a couple of tracks that we liked, but we’ll wait and see. Won’t be putting anything out til after this whole X Factor thing anyway so we’ve got time. Anyway, I’d better meet some more people, but it’s good to see you, yeah? Good luck for later, make me proud.”

“I will,” Harry said with a shy smile, gasping as Louis pulled him into a quick hug, their bodies lining up for a few magical seconds. He could feel his cheeks burning when Louis released him, giving him a quick smile before he moved on the men next to Harry, introducing himself again. Harry smiled at the fact Louis didn't bother introducing himself to Harry, and that he had in fact remembered his name, something Harry hadn’t seen Louis do to any of the other contestants in the room. He smiled and slid down the wall, sitting back on the floor, plugging in his earbuds, listening to the track he’d be singing later on again, humming along to the popular tune. It had been Niall who had picked this track for him, telling Harry he had to perform in a different genre, and that this one really suited his voice. Harry put a lot of stock into Niall’s opinion so went with it.

He’d performed it for his Mum and Niall, then Niall’s family a few days later, and everyone had been encouraging, telling Harry it was the perfect song and that it was sure to get him through to the Judges Houses round, something that felt tantalisingly close to Harry now. Before he knew it, the first few boys were called to wait in the stage area, and he felt a wave of nausea flood through him.

This was cruel, in so many ways. The fact he could be picked to kick someone out of their seat and take their place made Harry feel a bit sick, but he knew that was all part of the drama, and it could so easily be done to him. He couldn’t work out the order the boys were being called in, and just sat nervously waiting for his turn, trying not to meet the eye of any of the other contestants, keeping himself to himself, which he felt was the safest way.

*****

“I’m sorry, I just can’t give you a seat, mate. You sing really passionately, and I can’t put my finger on it but there’s just something missing that I’m looking for. I’m sorry.” Louis made a sad looking face at the boy, hating the fact he was shattering someone’s dreams, despite the rather large paycheck he was getting for the privilege.

The boys already occupying the six chairs on the stage all stood, hugging the boy before he sloped off the stage, holding up a hand and waving regretfully at the judges and audience, everyone cheering for him. Louis looked down at his paperwork and crossed off the boys name, scribbling a few quick notes next to his name. He looked down and smiled, pleased there was only two contestants left to see before the pressure was off him, and he could sit back and enjoy the rest of this process.

A young man walked onto the stage then, in a cable knit jumper which Louis felt was odd considering the blazing sunshine he’d walked in from this morning, and dark blue jeans. On his feet were a battered pair of trainers, and Louis smiled up at him, asking him about himself. The boy said he was seventeen, from Newcastle and was called Steven. They chatted for a minute until Louis asked him to begin singing.

Straight away, Louis wanted to cringe. The boy started singing the song Billie Jean on a bum note, struggling to get it back after that. Louis stopped the track after thirty seconds and got up, climbing the stage and he stood in front of the boy, placing his hands on his shoulders.

“Right, you’re gonna start again, okay? I’m not going to judge you based on that. I can feel your nerves, and I know you can do better. Feel okay? Take a minute, and give me a thumbs up when you’re ready. Good lad.” Louis hugged him quickly and made his way back to his seat, ignoring Simon’s eye roll at Louis’ kindness, Beth patting his forearm as he sat down. Louis smiled across to her, and when he noticed Steven giving him the thumbs up, he made a signal at the people in charge of music, the backing track blaring through the arena.

The audition wasn’t brilliant, even Louis could admit that. Steven was clearly struggling terribly with nerves, and Louis knew it would only get worse if he progressed, and that he’d struggle hugely with the pressure of the live shows. Before the song was even finished, Louis had made the decision and swallowed heavily, ready to break yet another young boy’s heart.

“Okay, Steven. I think we both know that wasn’t your best performance, yeah? I think your nerves really got the better of you today which is such a shame. If I’m judging based on that performance, which is what I have to do, I just can’t put you through, I’m sorry. I think you’re very young, and this is a lot of pressure. Maybe take a couple of years, come back when you’ve sorted yourself out a bit, but you can be proud, lad. Well done, and I’m sorry I can’t take you any further.”

“Thank you for the opportunity, I appreciate your comments,” Steven said, smiling although Louis could see the tears forming in his eyes. He gave him a half smile and watched as again the boys in the chairs rose to their feet, clapping and cheering as Steven slipped off the stage, clearly keen to get out of the limelight. There was a slight lull for a moment as Jason slipped off the stage to use the loo, and Louis took the time to stare at the boys he had selected so far. He was pleased with his choices, and sat back up as Jason got back into his seat.

The audience cheered as the last contestant headed onto the stage, and Louis grinned to himself. Harry. This was the one he’d been waiting for if he was honest with himself, and the fact he was last filled Louis with anticipation. Unusually, Harry didn't have his guitar, and walked onto the stage, a black microphone in his hand, smiling out at the people in front of him. He stopped, the toes of his boots turned in, and Louis realised that was his nervous tell.

“Hey Harry,” Louis said, almost wincing when he realised the friendly tone he’d addressed Harry with, Harry grinning back at him, deep dimple on display. “How are you feeling?”

“Nervous,” Harry said, his deep voice rumbling around the room, making goosebumps pop up on Louis’ arms. “But I’m ready, I hope. The kids at pre-school seemed to like the song when I sung it to them the other day, anyway.” The audience laughed at that, and Louis couldn’t resist asking more.

“Pre-school?”

“Yeah, I work there when I’m holiday from Uni. I usually work with the two and three year olds, but I’m a bit partial to a stint in the baby room as well.” Louis’ heart practically melted at that, and he coughed slightly, reaching for his water glass and taking a sip before continuing.

“Okay, Harry, when you’re ready, you can start.”

“Thanks, Louis,” Harry said with a small smile, and he nodded his head, the music backing track of Kings of Leon’s _Use Somebody_ ringing out through the arena, surprising Louis somewhat. It wasn’t a track he’d have picked for Harry, and he was curious to see how his voice would sound with this genre of music. Harry exhaled and lifted the microphone, starting to sing, gesturing with his free hand.

 _I've been roaming around_  
_Always looking down at all I see_  
_Painted faces, fill the places I can't reach_  
  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
  
_Someone like you, and all you know, and how you speak_ _  
_ _Countless lovers under cover of the street_

 _You know that I could use somebody_  
_You know that I could use somebody_ _  
_ _Someone like you_

 _Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep_  
_Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat_  
_I hope it's gonna make you notice_ _  
_ _I hope it's gonna make you notice_

 _Someone like me_  
_Someone like me_ _  
_ _Someone like me, somebody_

Surprisingly, the song suited Harry and he sang passionately, body moving in rhythm to the music, and Louis just sat back, relaxing and taking it all in. Harry owned the stage with ease, moving around and keeping the attention of the audience from the moment he started singing until the final note, which he extended beautifully. Louis, Jason and Beth got to their feet when he had finished, applauding and grinning at Harry who looked a little stunned by the crowd reaction to his performance.

Eventually, the noise died down and the judges sat down, quiet falling around as the audience eagerly awaited Louis’ feedback.

“Well, Harry..”

*****

Harry’s hands were shaking as he clutched the microphone, adrenaline flooding through his veins as he came down from the high of singing in front of a big audience like this one. He smiled slightly as the judges sat back down, and Louis tapped his pen against his chin, glancing down at his notes for a second before meeting Harry’s gaze once more.

“Well, Harry… that was bloody fantastic,” he said, the audience cheering in agreement with him. “Seriously, I didn't expect you to come out with a song like that, but god, you made it work. You sounded great, and you really worked the stage so easily. It was honestly a pleasure to watch, well done. Beth?”

“That was great, Harry. I think this genre really suits you, and I liked the passion in how you sang that song. I’m definitely looking forward to hearing more from you, well done Harry.”

“Thank you so much,” Harry said lowly into the microphone, looking to Jason who then gave him some similar praise, Louis nodding along in agreement with his colleague’s words. Finally, it was Simon’s turn, and Harry could feel his stomach flipping over, knowing the words from Simon weren’t going to be as positive as from the other judges, but he just, politely waiting.

“That was an okay performance Harry. I’m not sure the song suited you, and you looked a little lost up there without your guitar. However, I know Louis likes you, so I’m sure you’ll be going through anyway.” The audience booed at those comments, and Harry worked hard to keep his face straight, trying not to show too much emotion.

“Okay, thank you Simon,” Harry said anyway, watching Louis pull a face of annoyance at the man next to him.

“Right, Harry. I’ve made a decision.” Louis stared at Harry, surprised to see he looked genuinely nervous, like he didn't know what to expect from Louis then. He decided not to string it out and launched straight into it. “I’m going to give you a chair, Harry.”

The gathered audience erupted into cheers, but Harry couldn’t help his gaze flitting over to where his six fellow contestants were sat nervously on the stools, looking a little sick at the fact one of them was about to fall at the final hurdle. He could only stand in the middle of the stage, waiting for Louis to give more information, the man huddled over his notes and discussing possibilities with his fellow judges.

Harry could feel the gazes of the six men on the stools burning into him then. He bit his lip, fiddling nervously with the microphone. It had only been a few minutes yet it felt like forever he was stood there, waiting to hear his fate.

“Okay, I’m really sorry it’s come to this, lads,” Louis said, the arena going silent with anticipation. Harry’s heart was racing and his throat felt ridiculously dry, wishing he could just run away and stop this from happening. Knowing he was responsible for someone else being knocked out of the competition made him feel a bit sick. “This is hard, really hard. I have seven really talented contestants here, and whittling you down to six has not been an easy decision. However, that’s what I’m here for. So, I’m really sorry about this but Kai, you have to go home, I’m sorry, mate.”

There were no boos or applause at that revelation. Everyone felt a little stunned and unsure how to react as Kai got up from his chair, the other boys grabbing him and hugging him, whispering words into his ear. Harry felt nauseous watching it, sure Kai must hate him. He stood, not approaching until Kai turned around looking at him.

To Harry’s relief, the man made his way over to him then and hugged him, patting his back, whispering in his ear that it was okay, that he wasn’t mad and Harry did deserve it. Harry could feel the tears burning in the back of his eyes as he hugged him back, guilt flooding his veins as he watched Kai pull away and head offstage, the audience cheering for the axed contestant then.

The other boys started beckoning Harry over, and he was pulled into a group hug, a little stunned at the affection being poured onto him then. He couldn’t stop the grin on his face as he made his way over to the free stool at the end, waving like the other boys were at the audience as Dermot made his way onto the stage.

“So, Louis has made his decision for his six boys, which will become three after the Judges Houses round in just two weeks time. So please, join me in giving a big cheer to our final six boys - Jaydon, Matthew, David, Mo, Rich and Harry!” The boys stood up and made their way to Dermot, lining up in a row and waving out to the audience. As the X Factor theme started to play out into the arena, Dermot told them quietly they had to leave the stage, and Harry filtered off at the end of the line, and followed them into a small backstage room where they all congratulated each other again.

They were startled from their celebrations when Louis came back into the room, clapping loudly for them all.

“Amazing job, all of you! I’m really chuffed to have you on my team, and I can’t wait to see what you’re gonna bring to Judges Houses.” He went around and hugged each man quickly, looking proud of each of them. Harry felt another zap of something as Louis’ arms wrapped around him, inhaling for a quick second, settled in Louis’ hold. Louis pulled away, his hands still on Harry’s biceps as they looked at each other for a second, a frisson of something passing between them.

“So proud of you, was great to see you do something different,” Louis mumbled quietly, the words only intended for the two of them. “I know you’re going to impress me next round as well.”

Harry blushed as Louis went off, talking to another few contestants before he shushed them all, getting their attention as he perched on the edge of the desk, the six men now stood in front of him.

“Okay, so it’s Judges Houses next as you know. I’ve had a little think about where we could go, and while I was gonna do it in London, I changed my mind. Pack your suncream lads, we’re off to Jamica!”

The six men cheered and clapped, hugging each other, and Harry felt a buzz of excitement. He’d only ever been to Spain on holiday with his family before, so the thought of travelling somewhere so far from home pretty much alone was a little daunting. Still, Jamaica, that had to be good, right?

“I’ve got a place out there, and me and my fellow guest judge will be very excited to see what you’re going to perform for us! I’ve gotta get back out there for the girls but well done again, you all really impressed me, and I can’t wait to see you all in Jamaica. See ya later, lads.” He raised a hand as he left, Harry’s heart thudding as he was sure Louis caught his eye and winked at him before he slipped out of the door.

“Shit,” he mumbled as the other boys started to filter out of the room ahead of him, having got the go-ahead to go and sit back in the arena and watch the rest of the auditions. Before he left, he slid his phone out of his pocket and tapped out a quick text to his mum, his sister and Niall, telling them the good news he’d gotten one of the six chairs, although he teased them by not telling them yet where he was heading for Louis’ judges houses round. Just before he sent the message, he realised he wasn’t meant to reveal that just yet and deleted it, leaving the message just to reveal he’d got through.

He made his way back to the arena and sat down at the end of the row, his seat giving him a good view of both the stage, and Louis. He noticed that Louis was completely absorbed by each performer, giving them genuine and useful critique on their performance, and it was clear the other judges respected his opinion as well. He felt oddly proud watching Louis do his thing, and now the pressure was off him, Harry just sat back and allowed himself to enjoy the rest of the process, already pondering his song choice for Judges Houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable Tumblr post](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/176031569106/let-me-be-your-star)


	5. Judges Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry nervously prepares for his big moment in front of Louis and his guest judges, and hopes he can do enough to get through. 
> 
> Louis faces a tough decision over who to take through to the live shows.

Harry had met the rest of the male contestants at the airport a few weeks later. He was ridiculously nervous about flying overseas on his own, and hugged his Mum, Gemma and Niall a little too long when they’d come to say goodbye to him at the airport. It still felt a little surreal, that he was being paid to be flown to Jamaica, to sing to his idol Louis Tomlinson and whoever Louis’ guest judge was, and that this could be his life if things went well.

It had been a hectic few weeks since Harry had got through the Six Chair Challenge round of X Factor. As always, he’d been sworn to secrecy because the show wasn’t airing for a few months, but of course he’d told his close family and friends, everyone promising to keep it quiet and not ruin things for him. Consequently, he and Niall had spent every free moment in Harry’s room working out which song he should sing at Judges Houses.

They managed to narrow it down to four possibilities, and Harry ended up singing them for his mum and sister to get them down to two choices, deciding that he would pick on the day which one to sing. He knew that this song had to capture Louis’ attention, show him what he was made of, and that felt like a heck of a lot of pressure on him.

He settled down in his seat next to Rich, another one of the contestants. He was a bit older than Harry at 23 but he liked him, found him easy to talk to, and they had a lot in common musically too. If Harry was honest, he found it quite tough to be around the other contestants, constantly making comparisons in his mind between himself and them, sure that he wasn’t good enough, simply because of either how he looked, or his voice, or his shy nature. Still, Louis must have seen something in him to bring him this far, and that thought kept Harry going.

He pushed his ear buds in and started the playlist he’d spent last night making, unable to sleep, tummy turning over, full of butterflies and anticipation for today. As the plane took off, Harry’s nerves hit fever pitch, fingers gripping tightly onto the arm rest of his seat, and Rich looked over as if to make sure he was okay, Harry giving him a quick but tight smile. He tried to relax, flicking on the TV screen in front of him, watching a new release movie to take his mind off what he was about to do, but nothing worked, not really.

The flight was long but Harry felt it was over too soon, and before he knew it, his boot-clad feet were stepping out onto the Jamaican tarmac, a haze of heat hitting them all unexpectedly. They’d left a warm England behind, but this was on another level. They were shown to two Range Rovers, which they all piled into, handlers putting their cases into the boot, and they were taken to a hotel, being told meet in the lobby in an hour for a meeting with the producers about how their time would be spent.

The first thing Harry did when he got to his room was jump into the shower, keen to wash off the smell and feel of the flight. He hated the recycled air of aeroplanes, and slipped on a pair of cargo shorts and a band t-shirt, wrapping his hair away from his head with a scarf before mooching downstairs, sitting down and waiting for the other boys, who joined him soon after.

“Okay lads, nice to see you all. I’m Alfie, I work for the production team on X Factor. I just wanted to give you all a heads up on what’s going to happen while we’re out here. I hope you’ve all got your two song choices for me?” They all nodded, and took the pieces of paper Alfie handed them, scribbling down their names and tracks before passing them back, Alfie quickly looking over them. “So you’re out here for five days. Today is going to be a rest day, to let you chill and maybe explore a bit. The next two days will be rehearsals. You’ll all have a turn with the vocal coach to practise, and you’ll be given backing tracks as well that we can put on your phones for you to listen to and rehearse in your rooms if you wish. Then on Thursday, you’ll be performing in front of Louis and his guest judge.”

Harry’s heart started to race at the mention of singing in front of Louis in an intimate setting like this, and he swallowed heavily, shoving his hands low in his pockets so no-one could see him shaking, albeit ever so slightly.

“Thursday morning, we’ll film you all arriving at Louis’ house, and him introducing you to his judge. Then you’ll be taken off, and brought back to the house when it’s your turn to perform. Then it’s Friday when you’ll find out your answer from Louis as to whether you’ve made it through to the lives, before we fly you home Saturday. Does that sound good to everyone?” They all nodded, and Alfie bade them farewell before he sauntered off, leaving the boys to their own devices.

“So, who’s up for a little Jamaica exploring?” Rich said, rubbing his hands together, and all of the boys returned his eager smile, heading out of the hotel doors and into the Caribbean sunshine.

*****

“Fucking hell, Lou, I know I say it every time but I love this place,” Zayn said, following Louis through to his kitchen, grabbing an apple from the counter and crunching down hard on it. “You ready for this, though? Are the lads here?”

“Yeah, think they were flown in today,” Louis said, sitting on one of his bar stools with a glass of chocolate milk, rivulets of sweat dripping down his spine. “Shit, I forget how hot it is ‘til we get out here, then I’m like drowning in my own sweat.”

“So, who are the six again?” Zayn asked, keen to find out more about Louis’ contestants that he would be meeting for the first time in a few days. He knew Louis had a load of videos on his Macbook for Zayn to watch, to gauge an idea of what they were like before they saw their performances on Thursday, but even so, he wanted to know more. Louis pushed a folder towards him, and Zayn flicked through, reading the boys’ application forms, and looking through the photos that were taken when they signed up.

“Anyone jump out at you so far? Be honest,” Zayn said, chucking his apple core in the direction of the bin, whooping when it dropped in first time.

“I like Mo, his voice is really soulful, and he’s got a good look I think that girls watching will like,” Louis said, flicking to his page in the folder and pointing him out. “He just seems really cool, you know? I think we could do a lot with him. He’s rough around the edges, but it gives me something to work with.”

“Okay, and anyone else?”

“Matthew, or Mattie as he likes to be called. He’s different, just something something about him that I enjoy watching. He’s really confident, perhaps a little too much so but I reckon I can reign him in a bit. I like a challenge, Z.”

“You’re holding back, come on Lou… who’s your favourite?” Louis mumbled something, refusing to meet Zayn’s eye as he flicked through the folder, stopping on Harry’s page and pushing it back in Louis’ direction. “It’s this one, isn’t it? He’s the one you told Li about after the six chair thingy?”

“Yeah,” Louis admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “Don’t know why, but he’s caught my eye, Z. Not just cos he’s gorgeous, cos he is, but there’s something about him… he’s shy and stuff, but when he gets on stage, he loses himself in the performance, in the words he’s singing. He plays guitar as well, and it really suits him. He’s got the best voice of the lot as well, by far, actually. He’s the sort of person this show is looking for, a normal guy with real talent.”

“Okay, now I’m curious,” Zayn admitted. “But you’ve got to make sure you go into this with an open mind, yeah? If he’s shit, he goes home. You don’t put him through just ‘cause you like him.”

“Fuck off Z, who do you think I am? He’s got this far on talent alone, and Beth and Jase voted for him too, so it isn’t just me. Simon dislikes anything I like so I’m just ignoring him. Anyway, enough of work for now. The lads aren’t due for a few days, so we can chill out. Thought we could do song-writing or something? But for now, you fancy a swim?”

“Sure,” Zayn said, pushing his sunglasses up onto his head, and standing up from his stool. “Lemme go put my trunks on and I’ll meet you out there.”

They swam in the sunshine for what felt like hours. Louis had hooked his phone up to the surround system he’d had installed in the house when he’d bought it a few years ago when Rogue really hit the big time, and now, with music playing in the background, and Louis floating around in the Jamaican sunshine, he realised it was a worthy investment.

He and Zayn shared a dinner on Louis’ patio that night, food ordered from one of his favourite local restaurants, and Louis felt like he was in heaven. But as much as he enjoyed spending time with Zayn, or Liam, whichever really, Louis couldn’t help but push down the pangs of loneliness he felt. It had been too long since he’d had a boyfriend or a partner, someone to share his downtime with, to just watch telly or cuddle up to while they watched movies. Seeing the supportive parents, boyfriends and girlfriends of the contestants at X Factor had made Louis realise he led quite a solitary life.

He didn't get home to Doncaster anywhere near as much as he liked to, and he missed his Mum and sisters terribly. Sure, he called them as much as he could, and made the most out of FaceTime, but nothing felt the same as being there, tucking his sisters in and reading them a story, or having them sat on his lap while he watched the latest Disney Princess movie with them. He quickly grabbed his phone and text his mum while she was on his mind, promising to visit as soon as he was back from Jamaica, telling Zayn at the same time so he wouldn’t make other arrangements.

The next few days passed by quickly. Louis had several meetings with the show producers who had flown out with him, and they ran through the best spaces in Louis’ home to do the filming. Luckily, his piano was on the ground floor, and since a few contestants may need it for their song, it was decided that would be wheeled out onto the veranda, so Louis and Zayn could sit in the shade, and the contestant could perform in front of the pool area. Aesthetically, it would be very pleasing, or that’s what the production team told Louis anyway.

“So, they’re going to sing one song, and go. And when I’ve heard all six, Zayn and I have to do a bit of deliberation for the cameras, right?” Louis asked, receiving a nod from Alfie, one of the crew members who Louis knew had met the contestants when they’d arrived. “Okay. And then it’s Friday I give them the good or bad news. I assume you want it strung out as much as possible, really extend their agony?”

Alfie laughed. “Yeah, you know the drill.”

“And cue some Christina Aguilera or Celine Dion in the background once it gets to TV,” Louis continued, mocking the show but in good humour. “Okay, sounds good to me. Do I get to see their song choices or…”

“No, that’s their decision, you’ll find out what they sing when they appear in front of you. It should be one take per person, but you know what filming is like. We won’t string it out though, it’ll be hot and the contestants are nervous enough.”

“How are they doing?” Louis asked, concerned for them, aware this was a high stakes situation for everyone involved. “Rehearsals going okay?”

They talked for the next half an hour or so in the shade by the pool sipping on ice-cold beers, and Louis wished in a way he had a chance to connect with the contestants before tomorrow, to wish them luck and tell he was proud, no matter what happened. But still, that didn't make for good TV, and heaven forbid anything happen that wasn’t approved by Simon Cowell.

*****

Harry sat in the living room of Louis’ house, gazing around and nervously tapping his Converse clad foot on the wooden floorboards. It was a beautiful home, and he felt sort of privileged to be there, in the inner sanctum that belonged to Louis Tomlinson. It felt surreal, and looking around did little to abate the nerves he was feeling about his upcoming performance. Rehearsals had gone well for him, he was confident in the song he’d chosen, and he felt like if he performed it well, he might really have a shot at making it through. He glanced down at the outfit that the wardrobe team had put together for him. He had on denim shorts with a white t-shirt, and a khaki headscarf holding his curls firmly back. It was perhaps a little too casual, but what did Harry know?

One of the crew entered then, through the doors leading to the patio area and summoned the boys, who stood and quickly hugged each other, whispering words of luck to each other. They sloped outside, squinting in the harsh Jamaican sunshine, and came to a stop in front of Louis, who was sat on a white chair, looking incredibly handsome in a tank top, shorts, bare feet and aviators perched on his face. Harry swallowed, praying he could keep himself under control, looking at Louis when he was dressed like that.

“Okay guys, welcome to Jamaica. Although, I have to say, that seems a pretty redundant thing to say given you’ve been here four days now. But anyway, you all know how this works. I’ve got a guest judge here to help me out, and some of you might just recognise him. He’s one of my best mates in the world, please welcome Zayn!” The lads all cheered as Zayn strutted through the house like a model, shaking hands with each of the boys before taking a seat next to Louis, staring at them as if sizing them up somehow.

Harry could feel his heart racing and his palms starting to sweat. Meeting Louis was bad enough for his composure, but now having to perform in front of two-thirds of Rogue? It was the literal stuff of both his dreams and his nightmares. He tried to focus in on what Louis was saying now, wishing he’d picked up his sunglasses from the small table in his hotel room that morning, and tried to look connected to what was going on around him.

“... you’ll be called through, you’ll sing your song, and then tomorrow, you’ll be back here with me to hear your fate. Dum dum dum.” They all chuckled at that, pleased Louis was trying to break the tension somewhat. “And look, I know it’s hot, I really do. Just do your best, and please help yourselves to the food and drink inside, I sorted you guys out with a load of stuff so don’t be shy. Good luck everyone!”

The guys all shook Louis’ and Zayn’s hands again before they headed inside, all grabbing a plastic cup and filling them with different fruit juices or just water, pleased there was no alcohol to partake in. Alfie walked in and they all stopped dead, nervously staring at him, praying they weren’t going to be first.

“Okay, David, when you’re ready, you’re up mate,” Alfie said, and they all hugged David, wishing him luck as he walked through the house to where they’d be performing. The TV was on in the background, playing one of the _Fast and Furious_ movies, probably in an attempt to drown out any residual sound from anyone’s performances, and they nibbled on a few things from the table as they awaited their turn.

Harry was fourth. Jaydon had just walked back in, a face like thunder and had fell back onto the sofa, ignoring everyone’s questions. Harry just got up and poured him a cup of water, the older man smiling gratefully at Harry until he looked over his shoulder, Harry spinning around to see what had caught his attention.

“Okay, Harry, your turn,” the crew member said, and Harry nodded, swallowing heavily, and mentally preparing himself. He felt the other boys slap his shoulders as he was led through the house, outside to the patio area again where he was handed a wireless microphone, and told to stand near the black piece of tape on the warm stone floor.

“Hey, Harry,” Louis said with a big smile, clearly trying to put him at ease. “How’s your week been, love?” Harry didn't miss the side-eye Zayn gave him at the term of endearment but Harry pressed on, keen to keep things on track so he could stay focused.

“Yeah, really good. Jamaica is a beautiful country, I feel really lucky we’ve been brought somewhere so beautiful. I just don’t do well in the heat to be honest, the humidity plays havoc with the curls…”

“Hence the headscarves,” Louis laughed, and Harry blushed, nodding along. “Okay, so what song have you chosen for us today?”

“Um, _If I Could Fly?”_

“Are you asking us, or telling us, Harry?” Zayn said, not unkindly.

“Telling you, I mean, I’m singing _If I Could Fly_ , it’s always been my favourite of your songs, Rogue’s songs, that is, and I know it’s different from my other two songs but… yeah. I just love it.”

Harry could feel the pianist walk in behind him, taking a seat, and he turned around, smiling and nodding that he was ready to begin. The first few piano chords rang out softly, and Harry took a _breath, closing his eyes as he began to sing._

 _If I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you_  
_I think I might give up everything, just ask me to_  
_Pay attention, I hope that you listen 'cause I let my guard down_ _  
Right now I'm completely defenceless_

 _For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart_   
_For when you're lonely and… show you my heart-_  
_I'm see-_

Harry panicked, eyes flying open as he realised he’d lost it, and while the pianist behind him carried on, he could feel tears burning at the back of his eyelids, desperately trying to come up with the next lyric, trying to get himself back on track, but it was no use. He’d ruined everything.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry-” he blurted into the microphone before he ran off, back into the house, ignoring the call of his name. He stopped at a staircase and sat on the bottom stair, finally letting the tears fall, his head in his hands.

“Harry… oh Harry, love, come here,” Louis’ voice said softly, and he sat down on the step next to Harry, pulling him close and comforting him. Harry continued to cry for a minute before he managed to pull himself together, ridiculously embarrassed by now at his behaviour. He sniffed and wiped his eyes on the hem of the t-shirt he was wearing, not caring he was making big wet splodges all over it. “It’s okay, you know.”

“No, Louis, it isn’t,” Harry said meekly, unable to meet Louis’ gaze. “I’ve worked so hard for this and I’ve just ruined everything. I’ve been singing that song for years, like since the minute it came out, and I choose now to forget the words? What a stupid twat-”

“Hey, that’s enough of that,” Louis said harshly, taking Harry’s hands in his own and forcing him to look up at him. “It’s nerves, and it happens to everyone. Now, you can come back and do it again, when you’re ready. I’m happy to have the next guy come out, and then we can do you again, okay?”

“I don’t think I can, what if I forget the words?” Harry mumbled, feeling his cheeks were bright red again, and he hated that his body was betraying him like that. He wished he looked cool in front of Louis but it was seemingly not meant to be. “Once is bad enough, Louis.”

“Right, look at me.” Louis turned his body, facing Harry, neither of them noticing the camera peeking around the corner at them, filming every moment of their interaction. “Sing with me, Harry.”

“What?”

“I want you sing with me. Ready?” Harry bit his bottom lip but nodded, unable to believe this was really happening.

 _For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart_  
_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_  
_I'm missing half of me when we're apart_  
_Now you know me, for your eyes only_ _  
For your eyes only..._

Their eyes remained locked for a few seconds after they finished the chorus, and it was Louis who got himself together first of all, coughing slightly and leaning back, aware he was encroaching on Harry’s personal space a little.

“Okay, that was… um, amazing,” he said, realising that up close like that, Harry was a brilliant vocalist. “Your harmonies… jeez. I haven’t heard anyone do them with such ease since Zayn sang them on stage. You’re fantastic Harry, you just need to believe in yourself.”

“Thank you. Thank you for that, I- I needed that, to believe that I could do it. I’m ready now, to come and sing I mean. I want to do this, Louis. I want to make you proud-”

“No. First, and foremost, make _yourself_ proud, Harry. Please?” They stood up and Harry nodded, feeling a tiny bit awkward now. “Now, give me a hug.” Louis pulled him close and they hugged for a moment. “I’m going to go back out, you follow in a minute, okay? We’ll pretend this never happened, I promise.” He winked as he walked away, and Harry felt oddly okay with everything that had just happened. He took a few deep breaths and walked back out to the patio area.

“All okay mate?” Zayn asked, and Harry just nodded, smiling softly at him, grateful that Louis and Zayn were just genuinely nice people who happened to be celebrities as well. “When you’re ready-”

“Oi! That’s my line!” Louis said, throwing up his hands in exasperation, making Harry laugh, which was somehow again just what he needed. “Right Harry love, when you’re ready…” Zayn smirked, and Harry nodded to the pianist, the chords started again. But where before there was nausea and nerves, there was now a sense of peace and calm within Harry. He could do this.

 _If I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you_  
_I think I might give up everything, just ask me to_  
_Pay attention, I hope that you listen 'cause I let my guard down_ _  
Right now I'm completely defenceless_

 _For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart_  
_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_  
_I'm missing half of me when we're apart_  
_Now you know me, for your eyes only_ _  
For your eyes only_

 _I've got scars even though they can't always be seen_  
_And pain gets hard, but now you're here and I don't feel a thing_  
_Pay attention, I hope that you listen 'cause I let my guard down_ _  
Right now I'm completely defenceless_

 _For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart_  
_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_  
_I'm missing half of me when we're apart_  
_Now you know me, for your eyes only_ _  
For your eyes only_

 _I can feel your heart inside of mine, I feel it, I feel it_  
_I've been going out of my mind, I feel it, I feel it_  
_Know that I'm just wasting time_ _  
And I hope that you don't run from me_

 _For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart_  
_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_  
_I'm missing half for me when we're apart_  
_Now you know me, for your eyes only_  
_For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart_  
_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_  
_I'm missing half for me when we're apart_  
_Now you know me, for your eyes only_  
_For your eyes only_ _  
For your eyes only_

There was a stunned silence as Harry’s song came to an end, and the only thing to be heard was the final sustained note of the piano. Harry let out the last breath he was holding and slowly, Louis and Zayn both got to their feet, applauding with stunned smiles on their faces. What happened next, though, shocked Harry to his core. In front of everyone - Zayn, the crew, all of the cameras, Louis came over and pulled Harry into the tightest hug. Harry was quick to return it, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist, and listened as Louis whispered words destined only for the two of them.

“That was fucking amazing. You sang that better than I ever have, Harry. I knew you could do it. I feel so proud of you right now.”

“Thank you so much, Louis, that means the world to me.” They both pulled away from the hug, aware they had been in hold a fair amount of time, and even Zayn walked over to shake Harry’s hand. Shakily, Harry thanked them, handed the microphone to the crew member ready to escort him out, and headed back inside the house.

*****

“Jesus fucking Christ, Lou, you were right about him,” Zayn said as the cameras were switched off as the make-up girls came buzzing in, trying in vain to mop up the sweat all over Louis and Zayn’s faces, their multitude of products no competition for the harsh midday Jamaican sunshine. “That was… that was like nothing I have ever heard before. That boy can really sing.”

“He’s 19, Z, he’s a man, not a boy,” Louis corrected, keen to ensure there was a difference. Harry was definitely all man from what Louis had just felt when they were pressed up together, and he sang like an angel, too. “I don’t think I’ve ever sung that song with such passion, and I wrote the damn thing. Shit, he’s got to go through, hasn’t he?”

“You haven’t heard all the contestants yet,” Zayn reminded him, and Louis groaned, grabbing his rapidly warming water bottle from the floor next to him and downing half of it. “Two more to go, then we get to decide.”

“Yeah, okay,” Louis said, plastering a grin onto his face as the next contestant walked out into the sunshine, and eagerly launched into a cheesy pop number Louis had forgotten existed more than a decade ago now. He was disappointed as Mo was one of the contestants he had high hopes for, but seemingly, this wasn’t what Louis had wanted at all. He gave a short critique along with Zayn, and together, they listened to Rich, their final contestant of the night who surprised them with a very good version of _Mack the Knife_.

Typically, that song wouldn’t be Louis’ cup of tea, but Rich’s take on it was intriguing, and both men found their toes tapping on the stone floor as he sang, moving his body fluidly with the music. He and Zayn applauded loudly and with big smiles, while the young lad stood in front of them, red-cheeked and excited about his performance. Before Louis knew it, it was all over. The boys were gathered in front of him and Zayn again, and he did another little bit for the purposes of the cameras.

“Okay lads, well done today. I think I can safely say you have all given today your best shot, and me and Zayn are really proud of each and every one of you. Now you have our permission to go out and get absolutely smashed while we deliberate over who my final three are gonna be. Well done, and I’ll see you lads tomorrow.”

He and Zayn got up, shaking hands with each of the men before they left his house, the camera crew packing up as well. He knew tomorrow he would have to film a piece to the camera showing him and Zayn talking about the contestants, but now that they were finally alone, he and Zayn were going to work out the final three now. Louis wanted it straight in his head, and he wanted to have a chance to think about what he wanted to say to each contestant before he gave them the news, good or bad.

“Okay, so let me be honest here,” Zayn started by saying. “I have two that have to absolutely go through, and I think they’re the same two.” They each had six polaroid pictures in their hands, face shots of each of the boys, and they both put two face down in front of the other man. “After three?” Louis nodded, and Zayn counted aloud, each flipping over pictures when he said go.

The smiling faces of Harry and Rich grinned out in front of both men, and they smiled at each other, pleased they agreed on their main two choices.

“Thank fuck for that. I don’t want to be accused of favouring Harry or something, I think Simon’s already noticed I’ve been sticking up for him so far. At least if I know you’re on board, I can safely say it was a decision made on talent and with my brain and nothing else.” Zayn chuckled at that, setting both of the polaroid pictures to one side, laying out the final four in front of them both.

“Okay, any other ideas?” Zayn asked, and Louis pondered, thinking back over the performances.

“Well, Mo disappointed me to be honest, mate. I was really excited, he’s got such a unique tone to his voice but his song choice and performance left me cold. I mean, do I sort of throw that out to one side and think back on what he’s done before, or do I just have to base this on what we saw today?”

“Only you know what you want, Lou,” Zayn said.  “For me, Jaydon is a no after today, that was pretty bad I have to say. And David and Matthew were both good. It’s what you want. If I’m honest… David is quite similar to Harry, in that they play and sing in the same sort of way, and have a similar look. Matt is different, and I liked how he threw himself into it, even if it wasn’t the best performance of the night.”

“I liked David though,” Louis pondered, pushing Mo’s picture aside with Jaydon’s, knowing realistically he just couldn’t take them any further in the competition. “I’m gonna sleep on it, and maybe as the producers if I can watch their performances back, see how they look on camera and stuff. What do you reckon?”

“Sounds like a plan to me, I’m knackered anyway. I’m not built for this bloody heat,” Zayn said, swigging back half a water bottle again. “I’m gonna be up pissing half the night cos I’ve drunk so much bloody water.” Louis just rolled his eyes at his best friend, getting to his feet and putting the pictures into piles on the coffee table in front of him.

“Well, thanks for today mate, and sleep well. We’ll make a decision in the morning, and hopefully, I’ll know by then exactly what I want,” Louis said, hugging Zayn quickly. “I’m glad we’ve got two chosen, but this third one is gonna bug me. I don’t want to make the wrong call, you know?”

“I do, but you’ll do the right thing, Lou. Just got to go with your heart,” Zayn reminded him, the pair trudging up the stairs together. “I’ll see ya in the morning though. No crack of dawn shit though, please.”

“As if,” Louis laughed, heading down the hall to his own bedroom and finally collapsing down onto his king size bed, whacking the air conditioning to full power in an attempt to get remotely cool.

*****

Harry woke up the next morning, and felt sick. Today was the day he was going to find out whether or not he was through to the live shows of the X Factor, and to make things worse, they were being kept well out of the way of the house until it was their turn to see Louis, so nothing could be spoilt for them. Harry stumbled into the bathroom, having his morning wee and splashed his face with cold water in an attempt to bring himself back to earth.

They weren’t heading to Louis’ house until the afternoon, so he had the morning to waste first. David came and knocked on his door, telling him all the other lads wanted a swim if Harry wanted to join, so he grabbed his swimming trunks and sun cream, covering himself in Factor 50 before he jumped into the pool, determined to be a fun-loving nineteen year old for a few hours and put the pressure of everything else behind him.

They ate lunch outside in the sunshine, all food provided by the hotel courtesy of the show, but before they knew it, the crew were arriving and asking them to get ready. Harry headed upstairs and pondered over what to wear, choosing a plain white t-shirt and some brown shorts with trainers and a headscarf in his hair. It wasn’t smart or dressy, but he had a feeling Louis wanted his contestants to just be themselves, and that’s what he was going to get if he picked Harry.

Everyone was quiet on the car ride over, and that made Harry more nervous. He could see the worry and fear etched on the faces of the other men, and they were led to what looked like an annexe of Louis’ house at one end of the garden and asked to wait there until they were called. They knew they’d be going back to the hotel as soon as they’d got their news, so wouldn’t see each other again until after the verdicts were given out.

When they were left alone, the boys all huddled into a group hug, keen to wish each other well no matter what happened. The thought that three of them would be going home and not continuing in the competition after today was horrible, but a reality, and it was something they were all trying to deal with in their own ways. They stilled as a crew member appeared at the door, inviting Mo down to Louis’.

There was quiet music played in the background as they waited, David being called next, and Harry swallowed, kind of wishing that Louis would ask for him next, just to get it over and done with. His wish was granted.

“Harry? Your turn,” one of the petite girls working on the show called, and the other lads hugged him, Harry following, hoping that the sweat he could feel trickling down his back wasn’t obvious and wouldn’t gross Louis out too much. He was led to a large grey sofa under a parasol, Louis curled up in one corner. As he saw Harry approach, Louis got up and hugged him quickly before sitting back down, twisting until he faced Harry, who nervously had his hands in his lap.

“Hey, Harry,” Louis said with a smile, for the benefit of the cameras. “How do you think yesterday went then?”

“Well, if I’m honest, a bit shit,” Harry said, making Louis laugh. Harry couldn’t help but notice how Louis’ smile lit up his whole face, and he smiled softly to himself, pinching his thigh slightly, a sure fire way to calm himself down. “I mean, I really messed up the words. I’ve never done that in my life, and I can only put it down to nerves and pressure, but I can understand if that makes your decision easier in a way.”

Louis nodded, a serious expression on his face. “It did make me consider a few things Harry, I have to be honest,” Louis began. “The live shows are going to be constant pressure, and I have to know that the people I am choosing to put through are going to withstand that pressure, they’re going to be able to step up each week, and perform to the best of their ability, and that means knowing their lyrics inside out.”

“I’m so sorry,” Harry mumbled, his gaze dropping to his lap now. “I know I ruined it, I know I did. I was really proud of my second performance, but if it’s not enough, I really do understand. I’m just grateful to have had this opportunity to be honest.”

“Okay, well, that’s good to know Harry. Trouble is, I see something in you. You’ve got a raw spark of talent, and there’s something about you I can’t drag my eyes away from when you’re on stage. You’re very charismatic for one so young, and I get excited when I hear you sing. But… there’s that doubt in my mind that the pressure is going to get to you, that you’re going to crack under it, even if I’m there supporting you. So with that being said, I have come to a decision, Harry.”

Harry nodded. His mouth suddenly felt ridiculously dry, and his hands were shaking so much, he pushed them under his sweaty thighs, trying not to look too affected. He could hear the whoosh of blood rushing through his ears, and the lunch he’d had just a few hours felt like it was threatening to make a horrible reappearance. He took a few deep breaths, and jumped slightly as Louis leaned over, taking his hands in his own and holding them.

“Harry… I’m really sorry to say this but…”

Harry bit back the tears he could already feel threatening to fall.

“But you’re not getting rid of me just yet. You’re through to the live shows, Harry. You’re one of my final three.”

Harry didn't move. He felt in a total state of shock, and just gaped at Louis, trying to make sense of the words swimming around in his mind now. He could hear Louis saying something, then waving his hand in front of his face, and Harry snapped back to reality, suddenly filled with elation.

“I’m through? I did it?”

“Yes Haz, you’re through. You’re coming with me to the live shows. Congratulations, love.” Harry felt himself blush at Louis’ words but that didn't stop him from launching himself into Louis’ arms, accidentally sending them both backwards on the sofa, Harry on top of Louis’ body. He hugged him for a moment until he realised what he’d done, and then hurried to scramble up, cheeks flaming at how they’d been pressed together.

“Oops, sorry…” Harry said with a giggle, hand over his mouth in shock again.

“No worries, I get it,” Louis said, straightening out his top and repinning his mic to the collar of it. “You deserve it though, I promise that. You’ve got a real talent, and I’m so excited to work with you.”

“I just can’t believe it, after I cocked up, you still want me to go and be in your category at the live shows. It’s just - god, thank you so much.”

“Well, I told you, there’s something about you, Harry. Whether or not you believe in yourself, I believe in you.”

“Thank you,” Harry whispered, blushing again. “I won’t let you down, Lou- I mean, uh, Louis. I won’t let you down, and I’ll make you proud, I promise.” He watched as Louis got to his feet and did the same, stepping into Louis’ outstretched arms and into his warm hug that already felt all too familiar to Harry. “See you soon then, I guess.”

“Yep, see you in London,” Louis said, pulling away but not letting go of Harry’s arms for a second. “And just so you know… I’m already proud of you. You deserve this. Don’t forget that.” He squeezed Harry’s arms one more time and smiled, Harry finally waving and walking off, his heart still racing in his chest. He stumbled up the little steps towards the car that was waiting for him, and as he slid into the back seat, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, hurrying to turn it on.

He clipped his seatbelt on, and waited impatiently for the phone to power on, tapping his foot nervously on the floor. The drive made no attempt at conversation and for once, Harry felt glad for the silence. He ran Louis’ words through his mind again, and when the phone finally powered on, he dialled his Mum’s number, waiting as it nervously connected to her phone thousands of miles away.

“Mum? Oh my god, you’re never going to believe this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome :)
> 
> [Rebloggable Tumblr post](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/176031569106/let-me-be-your-star)


	6. Week One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry chooses his song for the first live show, and sets about rehearsals and making sure his performance is up to scratch.
> 
> Louis makes a bold decision concerning Harry at the last minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this! Love reading your comments, so do let me know what you thought! :)

**_Monday_ **

Harry hovered nervously outside the studio where he was going to be meeting the other finalists, Louis and the other X Factor team for the first time as one of the official finalists. He’d signed in and had his pass clipped to the pocket of his skinny jeans, and his old battered rucksack hung from his shoulder along with his guitar case. He had been unsure whether to bring his instrument with him but his mum and Niall had told him it would be a good idea in case he and Louis decided on a guitar based song to perform for the first live show in a weeks time.

“Come in,” said a kind looking woman as she poked her head out of the door, smiling at Harry who was still lurking and debating whether or not to go in. “You’re the first one here, well, along with me and Louis but come and help yourself to a cuppa or a cold drink.”

Harry nodded and stepped in, eyes flitting around as he took in his surroundings. It was a spacious room, sound decks lined up on one side with what looked like a recording booth along the wall at the other end of the room. Harry’s stomach swooped as he thought about actually performing in there, and he smiled slightly as he set his bags down next to his chair.

The door swung open behind him, and Harry craned his neck, expecting to see one of his fellow contestants so was a bit stunned when Louis strolled in casually through the doorway, cup of tea in his right hand. Harry hurried to his feet and spun around, clocking Louis’ big smile when he caught sight of him.

“Harry! Hey!” Louis said cheerfully, walking over and surprising Harry again with a big hug. Harry returned it before he smiled shyly, taking a seat as Louis did so opposite him. He realised he didn’t have a drink so walked quickly over to the table, preparing himself a cup of tea like Louis had.

“Are you a milk and sugar man?” Louis asked as Harry settled back down, blowing on the top of the hot liquid.

“Yeah, milk and two,” Harry said, laughing at Louis’ horrified expression. “What’s wrong with that?”

“What’s wrong with- sacrilege, young Harold. A dash of milk and no sugar. That’s the proper way to have tea. I’d know, been drinking it long enough. If you want the best cuppa though, you’d have to ask my mum. She makes amazing tea.”

“Oh right,” Harry said, unsure what to say that. _Yeah, I’d love to meet your mum and have tea with her and talk about you?_ Harry shook his head, sipping on his drink. “I’m guessing you’re not a coffee man then?”

“Not really. If we had an early start with Rogue then Z or Li would get me a coffee to wake me up but I far prefer a cup of Yorkshire’s finest.” There was silence for a few minutes until Rich walked through the door. Harry couldn’t help but notice how Louis approached him and shook his hand as opposed to the hug Harry had gotten, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind, asking Rich if he’d like a tea or coffee, making him his coffee as he asked.

Soon after, David arrived, apologising for being last but Louis seemed quite chilled about it, waving off his apology. A few other people came and sat with the group then, and silence fell as Louis started to talk, Week One of X Factor officially beginning.

“Okay. Welcome all. Now you boys know why you’re here… congrats again in making it to the final three. It was really great to see you all sing in Jamaica, and after watching your performances back with the other judges yesterday in our briefing, I’m confident I’ve made the right decision so no pressure but… don’t let me down.”

That dispelled some of the tension as everyone laughed and started to relax, Louis jigging his leg and foot slightly. “Seriously though lads. I know we’re here to have fun but obviously this is a competition and I’m sure that like me, you’re in it to win it. I’m not here to be your boss and tell you what to do. That’s not me or my style. I’m happy for you to lead me, to tell me what direction you want to take things, and I’ll advise as best as I can. So let me introduce you to my team who are going to be helping all of us until the end of the show.”

The unknown people around the circle waved quickly and sat up as Louis started to introduce them, smiling as their names were said so each of the boys knew who was who. “First up is Lydia, she’s our make-up and hair guru, she and her team will be getting you ready for the lives, and any other filming that goes on at rehearsals or even here. We have Billy who is our vocal coach, you’ll be working with him daily so make sure you get him on side. Vanessa, or Ness as I call her is our wardrobe lady but again, she’ll be taking direction from your own style when we get you ready for the lives. And finally there’s Howard who you all met at Boot camp, he’ll be stepping if there’s any choreography needed for your performance-”

“Bloody hope not,” Harry muttered under his breath, not intending anyone to hear.

“I heard that, Styles,” Louis smirked over, and Harry blushed a deep red, keeping his gaze fixed well in his lap. “So, yeah, that’s it. And obviously, there’s me. I’m going to come and have a little chat with each of you today, get to know you a bit better and see if we can come up with a few ideas for your first song. Obviously today is Monday, and I want to send you guys away feeling confident about the rest of the week.”

They all nodded, and headed off into pairs or groups, everyone talking to everyone. Harry ended up with Vanessa the wardrobe lady, talking about the sort of things he’d be happy wearing on stage, and she seemed rather pleased with his confession that he’d try anything, and was happy to experiment a little with his style. Louis finished talking with Rich a little while later and headed over to David while Harry was collared by Lydia, the woman running her fingers through Harry’s curls, proclaiming them to be utterly gorgeous, which made him blush again.

“I think we’re going to have to do something to counteract that whole blushing thing you’ve got going on,” she said, pinching his cheek lightly which made him laugh and his dimple. “Oh bloody hell, you’ve got a dimple too. Well, we’re all done for now, aren’t we?”

“Hands off my contestant,” Louis said jokingly as he ambled over, keen to put a bit of distance between Harry and Vanessa for some inexplicable reason. Harry felt his heart rate start to quicken as she left, leaving him alone with Louis. Surprisingly, Louis took his hand for a moment and Harry couldn’t help but notice how his engulfed Louis’ far smaller hand as he was pulled towards a couple of chairs. They were so close their knees touched, and Louis rested his elbows on his thighs, leaning towards Harry as he began to talk.

“So, how are you doing? Over the whole muddle at Judges Houses?” Harry bit his lip and nodded shyly, touched that Louis cared enough to ask after him, knowing full well he’d embarrassed himself and got far too emotional in front of his idol. “Please don’t be ashamed or anything, love. It’s perfectly fine, and if I didn't believe in you and your talent, you wouldn’t be here.”

“Thank you, Louis,” Harry mumbled, keeping his eyes down on his feet by now. “I feel nervous, but yeah, I’m excited too. I’ve had a few ideas for songs actually, I wrote them down..” he wriggled about in his seat for a moment, pulling a crumpled piece of paper from his left pocket, trying to smooth it out on his thigh before he handed it to Louis. “My mate Niall and I thought these might work, he’s really good with music and stuff so I trust his judgment…”

“Any friend of yours is a friend of mine,” Louis said, perusing the list, nodding slightly. “Okay, there’s a couple I think could really work. Let me have a little think and, I think tomorrow is your first vocal session, right? You have wardrobe on Wednesday, and then more vocal in the afternoon. So yeah, I’ll be here tomorrow morning and I’ll have made my choice by then. How is everything else, what do you do by the way, I meant to ask before.”

“Oh, um, I’m a student, and in the holidays I work in a pre-school. I love it, actually. Think I might actually go down that whole route if this singing thing doesn’t work out.” He noticed Louis’ eyes light up at the mention of children, and he chuckled slightly. “You, er, you like kids?”

“I love them!” Louis said, very enthusiastically. “I have six younger siblings, the youngest are just toddlers actually, just turned two. What age do you work with?”

“Well, all of them but mainly the two and three year olds. If I’m lucky, I get to work in the baby room which is my favourite, but I mean, not really cos we’re not allowed favourites. I’m just a bit of a sap for kids to be honest.” Louis pulled out his phone then and tapped away at the screen before thrusting his phone at Harry. “Oh god, how cute are they?”

“That’s my baby bro and sis, Ernie and Dotty. Cheeky little gits but I love seeing them whenever I get up to Mum’s. She’ll probably bring here at some point, I’ll introduce you!” Harry felt a bit sick at the thought of being introduced to Louis’ mum, but the rational part of him that was trying to calm him down told him that Rich and David would get the same treatment, that he wasn’t being singled out. Louis was still scrolling through photos though, chatting away about his siblings. “And this is Phoebe, one of my other sisters, and that’s Daisy-”

“Um, that’s the same girl?” Harry questioned, thinking Louis had got confused.

“No, they’re identical twins,” he laughed. “I’m sort of glad you didn't know that actually, shows I’ve managed to keep the family out of the media a bit anyway. I mean, I bought into this life what with Rogue and everything but the kids didn't, and I’ve tried to protect them.”

“Sounds like you’re a family man,” Harry said with a smile, and Louis nodded. They both looked at the next few photos, and Louis blushed when a topless selfie of him in Jamaica flashed on the screen, Harry getting a quick look before Louis could swipe it away. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed, we’ve all taken a topless pic before, Lou.” Harry’s eyes widened at the use of the nickname again, and swallowed, readying himself to apologise.

“Don’t,” Louis said, shaking his head softly. “I like it. Anyway. I’d better let you meet Billy and Howard for a minute before we let you go to the first group vocal warm up. You got a lift home?”

“Yeah, my Mum is swinging by later on after work.” Harry said, watching as Louis got to his feet, hurrying to do the same. “Nice talking to you Louis, and I hope I’ll get to meet the twins at some point.”

“Yeah, maybe you can work some of your teacher magic on them,” Louis laughed, shaking Harry’s hand, not dropping it for a few seconds longer than was necessary. “Anyway, I need to go but enjoy your practise, and I’ll see you tomorrow for the chat about your song, and first run through.”

“Okay, thanks Louis,” Harry said, waving shyly as Louis headed off, slinging a rucksack over his shoulder before he hollered out a goodbye to everyone in the room, breezing through the door. He was gone. Harry sighed, and tapped out a quick text to Niall before Billy came over and introduced him, explaining what was going to be happening today. He instructed Harry to grab a big glass of water and then clapped his hands, getting the attention of everyone.

“Okay guys, grab your drinks and come over to the piano please. We’re going to start our vocal warm up. First off, we’re going to warm up our voices with some exercises then we’re going to sing some songs altogether. I’m not judging you, I don’t want you straining yourselves, this is just me getting to know you and your voices, and how we’re going to work things out, okay?”

The men nodded, thanking and waving to the other staff who left, leaving just the three boys along with Billy, and another man who arrived and sat at the piano.

“Okay, off we go. And 1, 2, 3-”

 

**_Tuesday_ **

“Hey Harry!”

“Oh, hi Rich,” Harry said, stopping in the entranceway to the building where he was finally arriving for his session with Louis and the vocal coach. Harry had spent the night before at home practising his two song choices, and had come to a decision over which one he felt would be the best fit for him at the first live show at the weekend, and he could only hope Louis agreed. The friendship with Rich and David was a strange one as well. They were in the same group which meant they would be seen together, and would film many VTs together, but at the same time, they were Harry’s rivals, the people that stood between him and winning The X Factor, so it felt odd to Harry. Still, he pushed that to one side and let his usual polite side shine through. “How did it go? Did you get things sorted for the weekend?”

“Yeah, I think so. Well, we’ve picked a song anyway. I’m going to work now but I’m going to practise tonight and tomorrow since it’s you and David in with wardrobe and vocal, and I’m in Thursday. I guess I’ll see you at the rehearsal at the studio on Friday?”

“Yeah sure, take care mate,” Harry said, waving as his competitor left swiftly. Harry felt lucky that the pre-school were being pretty cool about letting him have time off when needed, but already he was looking forward to Thursday when he had an off day, and working a morning shift in the baby room. There was something soothing and calm about working in there, and he knew he could sing away to the babies and they wouldn’t judge him one bit.

As he navigated the corridors and headed towards the room where Louis and the vocal coach Billy were waiting for him, he glanced down at his outfit, hoping it would impress. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans, one that somehow always made him feel confident in himself, and a floral shirt he’d dug out from the bottom of his wardrobe. His mum told him it made him look older than his years, and suited his stick thin figure well. Harry sighed and tugged at the hem before knocking on the door, going through when he heard a voice calling him in.

“Harry, hey!” Louis said with a big grin, lounging on a sofa. Harry waved shyly and dumped his bag and guitar on the floor near the door, feeling a little awkward for some unknown reason. “How you doing? Bill’s just gone to grab us some lunch so it’s just us for a while, hope that’s okay.”

“Yeah, of course, Louis. Um, how are you?” Harry asked, grabbing a chair from nearby and dragged it over, sitting near Louis.

“I’m good, mate. Getting excited about this whole thing now, to be honest. We might as well make a start if you’re happy to do so?” Harry nodded. “Good. Okay, I’ve had a think about the songs you gave me yesterday and I’ve made a decision.”

“Yeah, I, um, I played them through last night with Niall and my Mum and I think I prefer one to the rest actually.”

“Oh right, well which did you like? No, no, don’t tell me. Here, scribble it on this bit of paper and I’ll do the same and we’ll switch. Makes it more fun, right?” Harry smiled at the childlike enthusiasm of Louis over something so small, and took the pen Louis offered, writing his song title onto the scrap of paper before folding it in half and handing it to Louis, who gave Harry his own. “Okay, on three. One, two, three!”

Both men laughed as they realised they’d written down the same song title, and Louis practically beamed, Harry trying not to stare at the stretch of Louis’ lips, or the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled like that. “Okay, well, that’s good we’re on the same page.”

“I think you and me are gonna get along just great, Hazza,” Louis said, watching as Harry got his guitar and started to tune it slightly. “Give me a run through then.”

“Now?” Harry squeaked, feeling embarrassed already at the idea of singing to just Louis. Louis, however, nodded and Harry knew there was no way out of this, so just mentally prepared himself, running through the chords in his mind as he started to sing. His voice sounded a little rough and gravelly thanks to a lack of warm-up, but he had his eyes closed as he sang the lyrics, meaning every single one.

_Isn't she lovely_  
_Isn't she wonderful_  
_Isn't she precious_  
_Less than one minute old_  
_I never thought through love we'd be_  
_Making one as lovely as she_  
_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she pretty_  
_Truly the angel's best_  
_Boy, I'm so happy_  
_We have been heaven blessed_  
_I can't believe what God has done_  
_Through us he's given life to one_  
_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she lovely_  
_Life and love are the same_  
_Life is Aisha_  
_The meaning of her name_  
_Londie, it could have not been done_  
_Without you who conceived the one_  
_That's so very lovely made from love_

As he finished, there was silence, and Harry nervously opened his eyes, relieved to see Louis smiling softly at him, listening intently and watching Harry’s every move. He cleared his throat and smiled, putting his guitar down and just waited for Louis to say something. Anything. All Harry could hear was the ticking of the clock on the wall adjacent to them, and it was making him nauseous with nerves for some reason.

“I mean, Harry. Wow. That arrangement was just something else, and your playing is so skillful, it’s so amazing to watch. But your voice…” Louis blinked rapidly for a moment as if he were sorting his thoughts before he voiced them. “I just… god. That was just phenomenal. You sounded amazing, you have such a rich tone, and you sing with such passion. I swear, I could listen to you all day. I’m gushing and I don’t even give a fuck, that was so good. Jesus.”

“The name’s Harry, actually,” Harry said, determined to break the tension, and it worked because Louis laughed loudly, slapping his leg as he rocked back onto the sofa. “But thank you, Lou. I love Stevie Wonder, so it felt right to sing one of his songs.”

They both swung their heads as Billy came back in, laden down with bags of food and Louis hopped up as he dumped the bags on the table, rifling through like a hungry child whose Mum had just got back from Tesco.

“Ah ha!” He pulled out a packaged sandwich and went back to the bag, yanking out another, frowning at it before putting it back in the bag and pulling out another. “Hazza, you like chicken salad?”

“Um, yeah, thanks Louis,” Harry said, catching the sandwich and bag of crisps Louis threw over, trying to ignore the amused look on Billy’s face to the side. Louis came over with his own lunch and two bottles of water, dumping them in front of Harry and they ate together, chatting as if they were old friends, not people who had just met a few days ago and were getting to know each other, let alone a celebrity judge on a talent show and his contestant.

The afternoon passed by quickly, and just as Harry felt he was getting into the swing of the song and the vocal adjustments Billy was making to it, it was time to leave. He and Louis had tried out lots of harmonies throughout the duration of the song, and even Billy had been impressed with how good they sounded together, Harry's deep voice blending perfectly with Louis' higher pitched one. It was a fun afternoon, full of laughter and hard work, and Harry felt like they'd achieved a lot, and was surprised by how well he and Louis had gotten on as well. Harry felt inexplicably sad as he packed up his notepad and pen, and shoved his phone into his back pocket. Louis hovered nearby, as if a bit unsure himself what to do.

“Well done today, you were great, love,” Louis said, smiling slightly at Harry as he slipped on his jacket, the pair having seen a light shower outside the window in the garden of the studios. “Really good, and I think you’re gonna blow their socks off on Saturday. I won’t be around tomorrow, you guys are with wardrobe and then a quick session with Billy, but I’ll see you on Friday?”

“For sure,” Harry said, stepping over towards the big door and pulling it open. “Thanks for everything Billy, see you tomorrow. Take care, Lou, and thanks for today, and for lunch.”

“My pleasure, Harry. See you soon.” He pushed himself up onto his tiptoes as if he was going to move but settled back down again, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans before he pulled one out again, leaning against the doorframe by now. He waved slightly with one hand. “Bye, love.”

“Bye Louis.” And with that, Harry was gone, the biggest smile on his face. He walked out and slid into the passenger seat of his mum’s car, pulling on the seatbelt and hoping she wouldn’t notice the dopey expression on his face.

“What’s with that smile?” She asked, putting the car into gear and driving off slowly, waiting to hear all about her son's day.

“Just a really good day,” Harry reassured her, smiling to himself at the memories he’d already started to make thanks to this show. There was no way on earth he’d ever have dreamt he’d be spending time alone with Louis Tomlinson, let alone having lunch and singing with him, but hey, maybe dreams really did come true after all.

 

**_Friday_ **

“Fucks sakes,” Harry muttered, standing at the sinks of the rehearsal studio in the men’s bathroom, scrubbing a stain of baby sick right in the middle of his t-shirt. He’d just been about to leave for work when one of his colleagues had thrust a recently fed baby into his arms as she darted off for something else, and the baby girl proceeded to throw up onto the top Harry had just changed into, ready for his day at rehearsals. He had no other clean clothes on him so had no choice but to wear it and hope nobody could smell the baby sick aroma that was now following him around. “Bloody hell…”

The door banged open against the wall and Harry jumped, eyes flying open when he saw it was Louis. “Oh hey Haz… what’s that stain?” He cocked an eyebrow, as if it might be something dirty, and Harry flushed, even though he knew what it was. “Been up to no good?”

“I wish,” Harry sighed, before immediately wishing he could take the words back. “No, it’s from work. One of the babies, Amelia, threw up on me just after I’d gotten changed and now I’ve got nothing else to wear since my other work top got covered in PVA glue and glitter.” He sighed again, and Louis just chuckled at him, now patting at the stain himself ineffectively with a paper towel. “I look a bloody mess, what a great impression I’m gonna make on everyone.”

Louis looked at him for a minute before nodding to himself. He chucked the paper towel in the direction of the bin and reached for Harry’s hand, grabbing it and pulling him along, out of the toilet and down the corridor. A security guard gave them a strange look as Harry followed in bewilderment, and his eyes flew open as they stood in front of a door, a sign pinned to the front of it. **Dressing Room of Louis Tomlinson, X Factor Judge.**

“Um, I don’t think I’m meant to be back here, Louis,” Harry said as Louis yanked him in through the door, letting it close behind them. “Why…”

“Here you go,” Louis said, turning around from where he’d been rifling through a bag and threw something navy coloured at Harry. “It’s a little baggy on me, so it might fit you.”

“I can’t take your clothes,” Harry stuttered, feeling a little shell shocked at this development. Being in Louis’ presence was one thing, but wearing Louis’ clothes that smelt so heavily of his after shave? He swallowed, and watched as Louis shrugged nonchalantly.

“Wash it and give it back to me tomorrow, or next week,” he said, taking a seat and flicking through his phone. “Surely my horrible clothes are better than your baby sick stained ones? That stuff is a killer to get out, I remember it well.”

Harry smiled softly at Louis’ understanding, and nodded, quickly yanking his dirty t-shirt over his head before grabbing Louis' and pulling it on. The smell of it surrounded his nostrils as he pulled it over his body, and while it was snug, it felt comfortable. He caught Louis watching him change as he smoothed it over his firm stomach, and willed himself not to blush at the fact Louis Tomlinson had seen him topless, if only for a second.

“Looks good,” Louis muttered, biting his lip as he turned back to his phone.

“Thanks, um, for the t-shirt, I mean,” Harry mumbled, and he balled up his t-shirt in his fist, not really knowing what to do with it now, hoping Louis would give him some direction now. “Shall we…”

“Oh, yeah, we should probably head back out there, think we’re all gathering on the stage for a production meeting first,” Louis said, walking by Harry as he headed for the door, and Harry tried not to gasp as Louis’ hand trailed across his lower back as he held the door open for him, Harry dumping the dirty top on the side, sure he wouldn't care if he never saw it again.  He felt self-conscious, walking down the hall and into the main arena wearing Louis’ top, and he could only hope nobody would notice and call him out on it.

“Okay, now we’re all here, let’s begin,” said an official looking man in a X Factor t-shirt and important looking headset, Harry keeping his eyes firmly on the floor as everyone looked over to him and Louis since they were the last in and obviously holding everybody up. So much for going unnoticed…

*****

“Can we have more of a spotlight on him, please?” Louis shouted over to the lighting tech as David ran through his first performance. Louis’ group had had to wait until last to run through their songs, something Simon no doubt had something to go on, and it was getting late. Louis was hungry but he was determined to get this right for his boys. There was no way he could fail them, not now. They’d got themselves this far and now it was his opportunity to really help them. “That’s great, thank you.”

He sat back in his judges seat and nodded along as David belted out the lyrics, stood at a microphone stand in the middle of the stage, colourful lights and a montage being played on the screen behind him adding to the performance. As he sang his final note, Louis stood up and started applauding, along with the other crew and Rich and Harry who were sat back in the audience seats, enjoying a bit of downtime between their own songs.

They each got to run through their song twice, and Rich had already been, but told everyone he wanted to stay and support the other two boys, something Louis really admired in him. Rich was the oldest out of the three boys he had left at twenty three years old, just a few years younger than Louis.

“You happy with that then, mate?” Louis spoke into the microphone on the desk in front of him, and David grinned back, cameras capturing his big smile and projecting it onto the screens in the studio. “Excellent, well done. You’re free to go now or hang around, up to you.”

“I need to get going, I promised my Mum I’d look after my little brother tonight while she’s at work,” David explained, and Louis nodded, completely understanding. David came over and hugged Harry and Rich before hugging Louis, telling them he’d see them all tomorrow, bright and early as they prepared for their first television show. The nerves were definitely setting in amongst everyone, and Louis was half-wishing the first show would be over and done with so they all felt a little more comfortable.

“Okay, Harry, your turn. Up you get,” Louis said to him, turning around and giving Harry a wink before he sat back and watched him get onto the stage, raising the microphone to his height before he stood still, waiting for the backing track to begin. It rang out loudly through the arena, and he watched, mesmerised as Harry lost himself in the song, singing beautifully, his hips swaying to the beat of the song. There was, however, something missing, and Louis just couldn’t put his finger on what.

The studio exploded into cheers and applause as Harry finished his first run through and he just stood there, toes turned in, nervously nibbling on a fingernail as he awaited instructions. To everyone’s surprise, Louis got up and headed for the stage steps, climbing up and beckoning Harry over, the pair talking quietly between them, no one else able to hear their discussion from where they were stood.

“Harry, do you trust me?” Louis began, staring at Harry, deep into his eyes.

“Yes, of course,” Harry began, wondering where this was going. “Was something wrong with my performance? Did I not-”

“No, it’s not you. I just had an idea,” Louis said, smiling to himself. “The backing track for this song overwhelms you and the emotion of it. I want you to try it acapella.”

“You mean, without any music at all?” Harry asked with a frown. That was the sort of thing people did at their auditions, not for week one of the live shows. “Really?”

“I think with your voice and stage presence, it could be something really special. Can we try it now? If you don’t like it, or I think it doesn’t work, we’ll scrap it and go back to the old performance. But I’d really like you to trust me and give it a go?” He sighed in relief as Harry nodded, still looking nervous. “You’re going to be amazing, I promise. I’ll count you in, just keep your eyes on me.”

Harry stepped away, and Louis walked back to his seat, settling into the black leather chair, eyes on Harry. A hush fell over the arena as people waited for Louis’ cue to begin the backing track. Instead, he mouthed something to Harry and nodded, Harry’s voice reverberating around the studio, everyone stopped in their tracks.

As he sang, people started to clap along, tapping out the beat with their hands, Harry growing more confident as he went one. By the time he sang the last line, stretching out the final note for just a second longer, the whole studio had stopped and were sat in the audience, swaying their bodies and clapping along, losing themself in the performance in front of them. It was if they were watching a pop star perform one of his hit songs, not a teenager singing a Stevie Wonder cover with no instruments or music whatsoever. It felt so much bigger than it was, and Louis had never felt more proud or shocked by something in his life.

Louis got his feet as the place exploded into applause and whoops and cheers, and he hurried onto the stage, grabbing his contestant in a tight hug, filled with pride, a big smile on his face, ignoring the shocked faces of the crew at that fact he was embracing Harry like this.

“You were fucking amazing,” he mumbled into Harry’s neck before he pulled away. “I knew that would work for you, you have to do it like that tomorrow, Hazza.”

“I will. Want to make you proud,” he said shyly, and Louis bit back the urge to grab him and kiss him or something daft and inappropriate. Instead, he clamped his hands down on Harry’s shoulders again, grinning wildly at him.

“You already have. I cannot wait for the whole country see you do that tomorrow, Harry. They’re not going to be expecting something like this, and I think it’s going to make you stand out. I predict you’re going to go very far in this, love.”

“Wow, um, thank you, Lou,” Harry said, letting Louis him off the stage as the stage hands came on, clearing away the microphone stand and other things on stage now the rehearsal was officially done. “I really enjoyed that, actually. It was nerve-wracking as I felt I had nothing to hide behind, but even so, it was amazing.”

“No, _you_ were amazing, not the song or anything else. That was all you, Harry. Do it like tomorrow, and I swear to God, you’ll blow their socks off. Well done, love. Now go home and get some rest, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Harry just nodded, and Louis watched as Rich and David hugged him, congratulating him before they left the studio, all three turning and waving goodbye to Louis as he sank back into his judges chair, feeling proud of his three contestants. His good mood was ruined by the arrival of Simon into the chair next to him.

“Favouring the pretty boy again?” he drawled, rolling his eyes at Louis. “You’re so transparent, Louis. He isn’t going to sleep with you, you know that, right? I’m sure he’s not even gay.”

“That’s completely inappropriate and irrelevant,” Louis said, a bubble of anger rising up into his chest. “Harry is my contestant, I don’t want to sleep with him, and I sure as hell don’t give a shit whether he’s gay or not. I want to do the best by him, as I do for Rich and David as well. The acapella performance worked for him, so do kindly fuck off.”

“Oooh, touchy,” Simon uttered, smirking at Louis now. “I was just teasing you, Lou. Couldn’t help but notice he was wearing your t-shirt though. Something to tell us?”

“Don’t call me that. Only my friends and family, people I actually care about, are allowed to call me Lou.” He ignored the fact he’d let the name slip from Harry’s lips several times without a word, actually like how it sounded coming from his new friend. Contestant, that’s what he meant. Not friend. “And not that it’s any of your business but he got his shirt dirty at work before he came so I lent him something clean. I was being nice, Simon, I know it’s a foreign concept to you. Oh, and I agreed to this on the proviso you would leave me the fuck alone, and let me manage my contestants how I see fit. Now I don’t need you, or your shitty outdated advice, so go away.”

Simon did just that, standing up and laughing as he walked away. Louis balled his hands into fists under the table and took some deep breaths to steady himself. No one in the world could rile him up like Simon did, acting buddy buddy in front of the cameras and press, putting a hand on Louis’ shoulder in front of the people who mattered when he knew Louis hated it, and Louis had to really restrain himself from shoving it off. He rested his head on the cool desk, and pulled out his phone.

 **To Z:**  
_I’m gonna fucking kill SC. I hate him with a passion, Z. He’s interfering and I said I’d only do this if he didn't._

 **To Louis T:**  
_Oh god what’s he done? Just ignore him mate, you’re better than he is in every way. He’s a shit head._

 **To Z:**  
_Teasing me about Harry. Said I want to sleep with him, and I’m treating him better than the others. I don’t, and I’m not, but he knows saying this shit is getting to me._

 **To Louis T:**  
_You can like H mate, but just be careful. You’ve got a responsibility. Friends is fine though, don’t let SC think it isn’t. H is a good bloke, I got that vibe from him._

 **To Z:**  
_He is. We just click, we get along. I’m heading home, need an early night. You coming to support me tomorrow?_

 **To Louis T:**  
_Nowhere else I’d ever be, Li is coming too. See ya then mate._

 **To Z:**  
_Cheers bud. X_

Louis pushed back from the table and headed back to his dressing room, grabbing his bag and was about to leave when he spotted something black on the side. He picked it up and let it fall open, smiling to himself when he realised it was Harry’s dirty top from earlier. He pulled it close and sniffed it, the scent that was so Harry washing over him, and he opened the zip of his bag, shoving it inside, intending to take it home and wash it for him. He zipped the bag back up, and felt somehow like he was hiding away some sort of secret.

He threw his bag into the backseat of his Audi TT and got behind the wheel, revving loudly as he saw Simon walk across the car park, eyes opened in fear for a split second before he realised it was just Louis mucking around, and Louis couldn’t help the big grin as he drove past Simon, giving him the middle finger as he finally roared his way home, and as far from Simon Cowell as he could get, instead letting his mind fill with thoughts of tomorrow, and Harry’s performance from earlier. It was going to be one hell of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rebloggable tumblr fic post if you enjoyed it and want to share!](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/176031569106/let-me-be-your-star)


	7. Live Show One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry prepares to perform at the first Live X-Factor show.
> 
> Louis deals with Harry's nerves ahead of his performance.
> 
> The first contestant is eliminated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that on the real X Factor, they come back on the Sunday evening for the elimination show. For the purposes of this story, the X Factor airs from 6pm-9pm, and then the elimination show is live from 9pm to 10pm that same night, so everything is done and dusted on a Saturday night. This will be the case throughout the story.
> 
> The song Harry performs is Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder :)

“Come in,” Harry called, and he smiled as Niall walked through the door, a wide grin on his friends face. He could see Niall had made an effort with his outfit today, putting on his best blue jeans, and an ironed t-shirt, proudly smoothing it over his stomach when he realised Harry was watching.  “Jesus, you must think this is important if you got the iron out, mate.”

“I don’t iron, Harold, but yes, my mother realised the importance of today and kindly ironed my top. Don’t I look good?”

“Very,” Harry said with an eye roll. “Because today is clearly about you looking great.” Niall chuckled and elbowed Harry, looking down at his best friend’s outfit.

“Well, at least I’ve made an effort, you look like you’ve just rolled out of bed,” Niall said, watching as Harry continued throwing things into a sports bag on his bed, everything going in from fresh underwear to deodorant and after shave.

“I have just rolled out of bed, needed a good night’s sleep,” Harry muttered as he walked out of the room, Niall following him downstairs, both dumping their bags by the front door. “They have a whole wardrobe department to get me ready for tonight, Louis said I can just rock up in my normal clothes and they’ll sort me out. Morning, Mum,” Harry said, walking into the kitchen and bending to kiss his mum on the head. She smiled up and then waved at Niall, grabbing a spare plate from the cupboard and setting it next to Harry’s on the kitchen table.

“Bacon and eggs for you as well, Niall?” Anne called, and Niall nodded, giving Anne a quick hug when she moved back to the worktop next to the hob, stirring the scrambled egg in a frying pan. Harry continued making cups of tea for the three of them, and appreciated in that moment how Anne and Niall were going about the morning like it was a normal day, like Harry wouldn’t be performing on live TV in front of millions of people in just about 12 hours.

Unfortunately, Anne had to work and couldn’t get out of her shift, so Niall was coming along to support him. Anne and Gemma promised they’d be at the next show, Harry pessimistically saying only if he got through, and they were all quick to reassure him that of course he would, there was no doubt in any of their minds.

They chatted about work, their plans for the next week, and anything but the show tonight as they ate breakfast, Niall stealing the spare rashers from the plate in the middle of the table after he devoured his own portion, Anne knowing him well enough to leave spare food out for the hungry Irish man. Harry ate eagerly, sure he wouldn’t be hungry as he got nearer to the performance, gulping down the rest of his tea as well. He quietly cleared the table afterwards, Niall and Anne making conversation between themselves.

An hour later, they were stood by the front door, Anne refusing to let go of Harry at all as she hugged him tightly, wishing him good luck over and over, telling him she couldn’t wait to see it later, that it was all set to record on the Sky box for her to watch after her shift. She cried as Niall finally dragged Harry out to the car, flinging their bags into the back seat and tooting the horn loudly as he drove off, Harry chilling in the passenger.

The drive took a good few hours down to London, and Harry realised that next week, he’d be moving into the house with the other finalists, having put off the move this week thanks to his work commitments. He felt nervous about leaving home for the first time, living away from his mum since he’d stayed at home for University, driving himself to and from the campus thanks to their finances being a bit too limited to afford for Harry’s accommodation. Still, the thought of living away made him nervous but excited, and his bags were already packed at home, ready for him to be picked up on Monday morning by one of the X Factor team, along with Harry of course.

They arrived at the studio, and Harry quickly met with the production crew, signing both him and Niall in, getting a pass that would allow Niall to accompany him backstage so he wouldn’t be alone. They were led to the boy’s dressing room, Harry greeting both David and Rich who were both already there, tucking in to the lunch platter that had been set up for them, lounging on the sofas. As always, Niall introduced himself, quickly making friends with the men while Harry sat on his own to one side, going through the notes he’d been scribbling down throughout the week, running through the lyrics again.

He had his headphones on, the song playing on repeat, Harry mouthing along as Niall put a plate of food in front of him, smiling down at him before leaving him to it. Harry was appreciative that Niall knew him well enough to know he needed space, that he needed to be alone, and when a hand rested on his shoulder a short while later, Harry nuzzled into it, assuming it was his best friend again. He jumped, though, when he looked up and saw that the hand belonged to Louis. He was nuzzling Louis Tomlinson’s hand. His mentor. Shit.

“Oh my god. Shit, I’m so sorry, Louis, I thought you were Niall… oh god-”

“Hey, don’t stress, nuzzle away,” Louis said, smiling down at a bright red Harry. He squeezed his shoulder one more time before he removed his hand, Harry staring down into his lap now, feeling like a complete fool. “Haz, seriously, don’t worry about it. I’m not bothered, so you shouldn’t be. I’m a pretty tactile person myself.”

“Okay, sorry,” Harry said, finally dragging his gaze from the floor and putting his iPhone onto the desk in front of him, setting his headphones down next to it. “I can’t believe today is finally here. It’s crazy. I’m getting really scared now it’s near, I don’t wanna fuck up and ruin it like I did at your house.”

“You won’t. I’ve heard you rehearse, I’ve been watching you sing away to that as well, and it seems like you know it inside out so please don’t worry. You’re gonna blow them all away, I know it.” Harry blushed under the gushing words of Louis, and ignored the smirk of Niall across the room, where he was sat playing with Harry’s guitar. “Just… be you, Haz, that’s all I ask. That’ll get you through, I promise you.”

“Thank you, Lou. Um, how are you feeling about tonight?” Niall sidled over then, and Harry glared at him for a moment before he realised he’d yet to introduce the pair to each other. “Oh, Louis. This is my best friend Niall, the one who’s helped me with my playing, and songs and stuff. I owe it all to him, really. Niall, this is Louis. Tomlinson. Obviously.”

Both Niall and Louis laughed at Harry’s bumbling introduction and shook hands before Niall pulled him into a hug, Harry cringing slightly at Niall’s usual friendliness, clearly not caring Louis was a celebrity, not someone he should treat like a new person he had met down the pub. Louis didn't seem fazed, however, and hugged Niall back before he pulled back.

“Good to meet you, Niall. Thank you for all your help with this one, I’m definitely glad he has someone like you in his corner. Speaking of, do you mind if I borrow him for a minute?” Niall shrugged and headed back to the sofa, sitting and talking to Rich and David again while Louis and Harry left the room, heading down the corridor and arriving at Louis’ dressing room. Harry stepped inside and watched as Louis closed the door behind him.

“Everything okay?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, turning to his bag that was to one side and rifled around before he plucked out something that looked familiar to Harry. He blushed when he realised Louis was handing him back the dirty t-shirt from yesterday’s rehearsal, and Louis grinned as Harry took it.

“Ironed it and folded it and everything,” Louis said rather proudly, making Harry giggle. “My mum would be so proud of me.”

“She would,” Harry agreed. “Shit, I, um, I forgot yours, I’m so sorry. Can I bring it back next week to rehearsal?” He couldn’t very well admit to Louis that he’d slept it in last night, relishing the soft fabric and smell of Louis that was so deep in the fibres, he could shut his eyes and pretend Louis was there in bed with him. He turned away at the memory and fiddled with a notepad on the side. “Did you want to talk about something?”

“No, I just felt like you needed a bit of a break,” he admitted, smiling softly at Harry. “I can tell you’re a bit stressed but you don’t have to be. Take a break in here for a bit, chill out, listen to some music. I need to go and meet with the other judges but I’ll be back in a while, okay?”

“Yeah. And Louis?” Louis stopped as he was about to walk out of the door, turning around and frowning at Harry. “Thank you. For… well, getting me. For knowing what I need. Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Louis grinned, leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Inside the room, Harry laid down on the blue sofa against one wall and flicked on Louis’ iPod, putting on Rogue’s last album and he allowed his eyes to shut, the music filling the room at a low volume, a calmness filling him at long last.

*****

“So, does anyone have any questions about tonight?” Derek, the show’s executive producer asked, and each of the judges shook their head. The pressure was on, thanks to the fact it was the first live show, and no-one wanted to make any mistakes. It had to go well, and Louis was feeling slightly nervous now. He could perform on stage with his band and not let it bother him at all, but something about this felt out of his comfort zone, and he was nervous about mucking up and embarrassing himself.

“Oh, I have a question,” he said as Derek pushed up from his seat, quickly sitting back down when he heard Louis speak. “How do we know which of us will be addressing a contestant first? I know from watching in previous years we take it in turns, but is there a way to do this since it’s live TV?”

“Good question, Louis,” Derek said, nodding something to one of his team. “You’ll all be wearing one small in-ear, not unlike the one you wear on stage, and we’ll be giving you direction through that. You’ll all be hearing the same thing, so make sure you’re paying attention to what we’re saying, as this is all the communication we’ll have while we’re live. I may come across during ad breaks to tell you something but the majority will go through the in-ears.”

“Okay, cheers,” Louis said, and everyone started to leave the room. Beth smiled at Louis as she left, and followed the make-up lady down the hall. Louis knew she would take longer to get ready for the show than anyone else, and he felt grateful he really only had to worry about getting his hair styled before the show.

“Where’s your pet, then?” Simon said in a low voice, standing close to Louis who quickly took a step away when he realised who it was talking to him. “Locked him up somewhere, getting him ready for tonight?”

“Oh do fuck off,” Louis spat out, anger filling his veins. He could only hope he wouldn’t have to sit next to Simon throughout the live show and pretend to get along with the sanctimonious bastard. “He isn’t my pet, he’s a human being. So leave him alone, and me, for that matter.”

“Funny how you knew exactly who I was talking about…” Simon trailed off as he left Louis alone, and Louis curled his hands into fists as he watched him leave, his footsteps making loud thuds as he headed off up the corridor. Louis thumped the wall for a moment and took a deep breath before he headed off himself.

He walked quietly into his dressing room, and his heart nearly exploded when he spotted Harry fast asleep on his sofa. He grabbed a blanket from the nearby chair and draped it over Harry, resisting the urge to press a kiss to his slightly sweaty forehead. The music playing from the iPod had long ago stopped, and Louis hit a button, smiling when he saw that Harry had been listening to Rogue.

There was a knock at the door then, and Louis crept over, cracking the door open and peering out, praying it wasn’t Simon on the other side. Luckily it wasn’t, it was just Niall, and Louis slipped out into the corridor, shutting the dressing room door closed behind him again, determined to let Harry sleep off his nerves.

“Hey mate, you okay?” Louis asked, and Niall just nodded, a friendly grin on his face.

“Just looking for Hazza. One of the wardrobe girls came round to find him, and I said I’d go look for him as she said she was busy. You know where he is?”

Louis’ heart beat raced slightly in his chest,  and he pondered for a second over whether or not to tell Niall the truth, hoping that his friend wouldn’t read anything more into the situation than was really there. “Um, yeah. He’s.. in there?” He pointed with his thumb towards his dressing room, Niall nodding in understanding. “He was nervous so I left him in there to chill out for a while. There’s still a few hours til show time, so I figured letting him nap wouldn’t hurt.”

“Ah yeah, Haz can sleep like the dead when he needs to,” Niall said cheekily, and Louis laughed. “You’re a good guy, thanks for looking out for him. Harry can be a bit… too self-loathing at times. He tends to wind himself up a bit too much, and then it’s hard to get him out of that spiral.” Niall admitted, and Louis nodded, already having sensed something like from Harry anyway. “Can I go wake him up? He’ll be pissed off if he sleeps too long, and I know he’s worried about what they’re gonna make him wear.”

Louis reached out and grabbed Niall’s wrist as he reached for the door, stopping him for a second. “Look after him, Niall. He’s special, and I think he’s a real talent, but I can only do so much. You’re close to him, and I just want to make sure he’s okay. And make sure he tells the wardrobe people what he wants to wear, he has to be comfortable up there. That’s important, too.”

“Will do,” Niall said, nodding as Louis released him. “Thanks, Louis. See you after the show?”

“For sure,” Louis said, watching as Niall slipped quietly into the room himself. He busied himself, heading down the corridor and into Jason’s dressing room, watching as his friend was put into a smart button down shirt and blazer, the team making a few adjustments to the fit with a needle and thread as Louis and he made conversation about their acts, their song choices, and how they actually felt about the live show finally happening.

Louis wandered around backstage as the acts prepared. Some were singing with earphones plugged into their ears, not really competing with each other, just in their own worlds, running through lyrics and note changes. Others were eating or drinking, chatting amongst themselves, and Louis headed off, joining Rich and David who were talking together with Jennifer and Dee, two of Beth’s contestants. There was clearly a bit of flirting going on, and Louis bantered along easily with them. He kept glancing around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Harry but it was to no avail.

It was now only an hour until the show started, and Louis was beginning to feel nervous. Crowds were filling up the seats in the arena, and music was playing as they did so. Cameras were set up at various points, and the screens above the stage bore the X Factor logo, ready to show off close-ups of the contestants and judges as the show began. Louis was called over and stood patiently while someone hooked a pack onto the back of his jeans waistband, sliding a wire up and under his shirt, making him shudder.

“Sorry,” the man said, fishing the ear piece out of Louis’ t-shirt and he just smiled, telling the man he was okay with it. Louis pushed the ear piece in, and the man smoothed his band t-shirt back down, making sure no wires were visible before he walked away. The other judges, Jason, Simon and Beth walked over, and they stood behind the large screen, knowing their introduction was imminent. People were bustling around, the contestants were stood in groups, and Louis made his way over to his boys. He watched as Beth reached down, holding the hands of her contestants, and Louis wished he could do the same.

Harry was nervously biting at a fingernail, looking more than handsome in a plain white t-shirt, highlighting the few tattoos on his arms, and his deep blue skinny jeans clung to his legs, brown leather boots peeking out at the bottoms. Louis had to look away, aware his body was going to start responding to Harry’s if he didn't look elsewhere. He smiled tightly at Rich and David, hearing the host Dermot O’Leary going out onto the stage, hyping the crowd up, them all screaming at his every word.

“You guys okay?” he asked, sensing the tension humming between the three men at his side. “This is happening now, lads.”

“Yeah, shit, I feel sick,” Rich admitted, running a hand through his hair, messing up the careful quiff one of the hair and make-up ladies had spent ages perfecting earlier, not that he cared about that at this moment.

Soon, the entrance music pumped through, lights shining through as the stage screen starting to life. Louis fist-bumped the three quickly, and ignored the flicker of electricity swooping through him as his skin made contact with Harry’s, both staring at each other for more than a second.

“Boys, good luck, you’re gonna smash it,” Louis mumbled as he plastered a grin onto his face. “Here we go. Showtime.” He started stepping forwards onto the stage, waving at the screaming crowds before he flickered his eyes over, checking each of his boys was okay. Thankfully, they seemed to be running on adrenaline now, and were grinning and waving to everyone in front of them.

Dermot proceeded to introduce the acts, Beth’s girls being introduced first, then Jason’s groups. Simon’s Over’s were introduced next, and finally it was the turn of Louis and his boys.

“With their judge Louis Tomlinson, it’s the boys! Please make some noise for Rich, David and Harry!” They each waved as their names were read out, and Louis wrapped his arms around the waists of David and Harry who were next to him, as the audience cheered. Dermot wrapped it up, segueing into a commercial break. He grabbed his boys into a group hug.

“Right, I have to go and sit down but good luck, okay? You’re all amazing, and you deserve to be here.” They hugged again, and Louis watched as they headed off backstage with the other contestants before he turned around and headed over, taking his seat at the table, sighing in frustration when he realised he was sat next to Simon again. Dermot headed back onto the stage and Louis smiled at a nearby camera. The show was finally on the road.

*****

Harry clapped and cheered as Party of Five received their final piece of feedback, high-fiving each of the girls as they skipped off the stage, high on their first performance and very positive feedback from all of the judges. Harry was well aware there was one contestant, Marvin, one of the Over’s, to go before his turn and his heart was starting to pound heavily, nerves really setting in. The contestants all sat together backstage, listening and watching on a screen at the action, the ones who had been up already discussing things with the contestants yet to perform, and the thought of standing up there alone filled Harry with dread.

He sat next to Leanne, one of the Over’s category as Marvin made his way onto the stage to a cacophony of cheers, belting out an amazing version of Prince’s Purple Rain to many screams from the audience. They all cheered loudly as he finished, and watched and listened intently to the critique. As that started, Harry stood and stepped away, heading for the stage door, where it would soon be his turn to walk through.

He stood talking to one of the young girls who worked on the X Factor team, hands shaking as he took the microphone from her. Dermot cut again to another advert break, and Harry felt like he was going to vomit. His hands shook more, and he started muttering under his breath, looking around for a place to escape to.

“I can’t, I can’t do this-” he said, turning and walking away. Someone called him back, and before Harry knew it, he was on his knees, facing the wall, trying to calm his breaths. There was a hand stroking up and down his back, and someone’s hand scooped up his curls, brushing them away from his forehead. Somehow, he knew without looking that it was Louis.

“Come on, love. Up you get.” He felt hands under his armpits and he struggled to his feet, collapsing into Louis’ waiting arms. “You need to do this. For me, and for you. I know how amazing you’re going to be, so you need to get yourself together.”

Harry nodded, blinking rapidly into Louis’ neck, inhaling his scent to calm him down. “Shit, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t say sorry. Go out there and make us proud. I’m late out, they’re back on and your VT is playing. Good luck babe.” Louis pressed his forehead quickly to Harry’s and pushed him in the direction of the stage door as he headed around and back into the audience, away from the cameras, knowing eyes were on him and wondering why he was backstage when he should have been in his seat.

Harry stood and took a deep breath, squinting slightly as the screen rose, revealing him to the audience. Harry bit back a gasp, waving slightly as he stumbled forwards towards the microphone stand at the front of the stage. A hush fell as everyone waited for the music to start playing, and it was eerily quiet as Harry began to sing, accompanied by absolutely nothing.

_Isn't she lovely_  
_Isn't she wonderful_  
_Isn't she precious_  
_Less than one minute old_  
_I never thought through love we'd be_  
_Making one as lovely as she_  
_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she pretty_  
_Truly the angel's best_  
_Boy, I'm so happy_  
_We have been heaven blessed_  
_I can't believe what God has done_  
_Through us he's given life to one_  
_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she lovely_  
_Life and love are the same_  
_Life is Aisha_  
_The meaning of her name_  
_Londie, it could have not been done_  
_Without you who conceived the one_  
_That's so very lovely made from love_

Louis started clapping along, which was enough for people in the audience to join in, smiling and singing with him. Harry quickly found his rhythm and lost himself in the song, swaying his hips and clutching onto the microphone as he belted out the last few notes. There was a slight moment of silence when he finished, and Harry visibly jumped when the place exploded in shouts and cheers, the audience going absolutely wild for his performance.

Harry couldn’t contain his grin, and caught Louis’ wink and thumbs up as he let it all sink in, biting his bottom lip as he watched Dermot make his way across the stage.

“Harry Styles! That was something else!” Dermot said, riling the audience up again.

“Thanks so much, wow, this is just- wow,” Harry said again, making everyone laugh. “This is crazy, I can’t believe this.”

“Well, believe it, it’s happening. Let’s see what the judges have to say. Beth?”

“Harry, whoever had the idea to have your perform entirely acapella is a genius. It allowed you to showcase your voice perfectly, and your tone is simply beautiful to listen to. You have a raw quality about you that I love, and you’re mesmerising to watch. A superb song choice as well, well done.” The audience cheered as she finished. Jason launched into his critique then, praising Harry’s acapella choice, and his stage presence, Louis sitting proudly and not taking his eyes off Harry as his colleague spoke.

Next was Simon, and Harry swallowed, aware that Simon was definitely not his biggest fan. “Well. Anyone tackling a Stevie song gives themself a lot to do, and I have to say I think you fell short, Harry.” Everyone started to boo, and Harry flicked his eyes across, taking in Louis’ thunderous expression, watching his fists clench on the desk. “You had nothing to hide behind thanks to the fact you had no backing track at all, and your voice wobbled too much at some of the sustained notes for me. Sorry, not my cup of tea.” Boos rang out again, and Harry nodded, swallowing heavily, trying to let the words sink in. Now, though, was Louis.

“Ignore him,” Louis began, and everyone cheered at that. “He’s obviously not put his hearing aids in today. Harry, that was just phenomenal. I know we took a risk with that song, and then taking it acapella as well, but you absolutely smashed it. I’m so proud of how you held those notes, and really put so much emotion into the performance. Well done Haz, that was amazing.” The audience went mad, and Harry could only stand, grinning like a loon as Dermot read out the number for people to call if they wanted Harry to go through to next week.

He stumbled blindly off the stage and into the arms of Rich and David, both congratulating him as the final performer, Alicia, one of the girls, took to the stage. His heart was racing, but he felt amazing, proud that he’d done it. Things still felt a blur as he walked back on stage with Rich and David, all the contestants standing together as Dermot closed the first show, the judges on their feet  as the theme music rang out loudly through the arena. The lights on stage died as the cameras stopped filming, telling everyone it was time for the hour break until the results show. Harry locked eyes with Louis across the room, and some sort of feeling welled up inside him then, and for the life of him, Harry couldn’t put his finger on what it was. All he knew was that he'd never felt happier in his whole life.

*****

“Ready?” Louis asked Rich, David and Harry as low dramatic music played out throughout the studio. A special guest performer had been on for the first part of the results show, playing their new song while the contestants waited backstage for their fate. His contestants nodded, and Louis could feel the spotlights burning down on him as he stepped out onto the stage, Rich and Harry either side of him, David on Harry’s other side. They kept their expressions neutral, fear filling each of their bodies now. “Good luck, make sure you clap for whoever gets put through, the cameras will pick up everything.”

The boys nodded, and the lights swooped down, Dermot standing opposite them all, cameras pointed at the line of contestants and judges.

“In no particular order, I will begin to read out the contestants who have made it through to week two of the X Factor. There is no sing off this week, so the contestant with the least amount of public votes will be eliminated immediately. From next week, there will be a sing off between the bottom two contestants. So… here we go.”

The bass of the music thrummed through the arena, tension palpable in the room. Louis wished he could reach out and take the hands of the men beside him, instead, his eyes glanced across and he nodded quickly to them, bracing himself.

“Helix!” Everyone cheered as the first of Simon’s groups went through, the three girls and boys who were part of the group jumping around stage, full of delight. As the applause died down, they all teetered off stage and a hush fell again as they waited for the second name to be read out.

“Leanne!” Three more names came in quick succession - David, Marvin and Jennifer. Harry swallowed as he clapped for them all, licking his lips, and glancing across to Rich, who was waiting for his name too.

“Harry!” Louis bit back a scream and rushed forwards, scooping Harry into a tight hug, the boy in his arms blinking, not letting it sink in that he was actually through.

“You did it, love! Oh my god, well done, I’m so fucking proud of you,” Louis mumbled and he could feel Harry’s cheeks stretch in a grin, nodding into the hug. “Holy fuck, I’m so fucking pleased-” he released Harry, and watched fondly as Harry embraced Rich before he turned and waved to the audience, leaving the stage. Louis wished he could follow him, but instead, he stood beside Rich, waiting as the next few names were read.

There were soon three left on the stage, and Louis flung his arm around Rich’s shoulder, praying silently that his final contestant would make it through. He looked along the stage, seeing Beth standing with Alicia, and Simon with Firelight. He swallowed, and stared forwards, the music playing out again, building the tension.

“Rich!”

“Get in!” Louis shouted, fist pumping in the air as Rich crashed against him, hugging him tightly and winding Louis slightly. They both laughed and slapped each others backs harshly, cheers around the room filling Louis with happiness. He realised all of his contestants were through, and Dermot’s voice filled his ears again.

“And our judge Louis Tomlinson has got all three of his boys through to week two, congratulations Louis, to you and Rich, David and Harry, see you next week!”  Louis nodded and threw the audience a thumbs up as he made his way off stage with Rich, both David and Harry grabbing them into hugs, squeezing tightly.

“I am so proud of all of you,” he said, pulling back from the group, looking at the happy faces in front of him. Harry had clearly been crying, his eyes were red-rimmed, and Louis could only hope they were tears of joy. He ignored everything else going on on the stage behind them, instead choosing to grab each of the boys individually, telling them how proud he was and how good they’d done.

When it was Harry’s turn, he couldn’t resist reaching up a thumb and wiping away a slight tear track from Harry’s cheek, trying to ignore how Harry turned his face into the touch. Louis licked his lips and smiled slightly at Harry.

“I’m sorry. For the wobble before I went on stage earlier,” Harry began, holding up a hand as Louis went to speak, so Louis patiently waited, nodding for Harry to continue. “I don’t know what happened, I just got overwhelmed, I think. But you were there for me, again. It’s not the first time, and I can’t tell you how grateful I am.”

“That’s what I’m here for, Haz,” Louis said softly, the nickname slipping easily from his lips again. “Whatever you need, I’m here. But you did it anyway. You sang beautifully… it’s my favourite version of that song, without a doubt. I’m so proud of you.  I hope you’re proud of yourself too.”

“I am, actually,” Harry said with a big grin, his dimple popping in his cheek. They stood silently as they watched Party of Five become the first act to be eliminated, and while Louis felt sad for the young girls, he did feel more than a little smug that Simon had lost one of his groups at the first hurdle, smirking to himself. “Shit, I think we have to go back onstage…”

Louis panicked as he watched the last contestant head through the curtain but quickly shrugged, reaching and grabbing Harry’s hand, hauling him onto the stage, hoping their late appearance went unnoticed. They stood together, grinning and clapping along to the theme song as the cameras faced them, getting one last shot of the week two contestants before Dermot did his final spiel, waving goodbye to the camera. They all filtered back off the stage, and Louis joined his boys in their dressing room, handing out beers from the cooler to one side.

Friends and family bustled in then, and Niall wrapped Harry in a tight hug before turning to Louis and doing the same, much to Louis’ joy. He loved that Niall treated him like he was a human being, not some sort of celebrity that wasn’t to be touched. He laughed loudly as Niall grabbed his face and kissed his cheek with a loud smack, all of the boys turning and laughing at the sound.

“You fucking beauty, Haz!” Niall shouted, hugging his best friend again, Louis just watching on. “All of you, in fact, were fucking amazing!” Rich and David high-fived Niall, as Harry was introduced to their friends and family. Louis hung back, just watching his contestants interacting with their families, a smile on his face.

“You okay?” came Harry’s deep drawl, leaning against the wall next to Louis, his upper arm pressing against Louis’. “I can’t believe that after all that, it’s done and we’re all through. What a fucking high.”

“Yeah,” Louis chuckled, nodding to himself. “You at rehearsal on Monday?”

“Course. I have to move in to the house with the other guys Monday morning, but I think my time with Billy is from two. Will… um, will you be there?”

“Definitely,” Louis said, nodding emphatically. “Have a think about song choices tomorrow, then we can discuss them when you come to the rehearsal on Monday. You heading home tonight?”

“Yeah, Niall drove us up earlier on. Mum had to work, but she’ll be here next week, for sure. I’d love you to meet her.” Louis’ heart flip-flopped at that, feeling oddly nervous at the idea of meeting Harry’s mum, even though realistically it was no different to meeting Rich and David’s like he had earlier that day. He shook the thought off, and turned his head, smiling at Harry. “I mean, if that’s okay.”

“I’d like that, I really would,” Louis said, the pair sharing a secret smile. “Zayn’s waiting for me at my place tonight, we’re gonna have some beers and watch a movie, chill out after the stress of tonight so I’d better get going, but safe drive okay?” Harry nodded, and Niall came over, quickly chatting to Louis before he walked out through the door, leaving his contestants behind him.

“Lou!” Louis stopped and whirled around, facing Harry, smiling at the sight of his curls wild around his head. “Um, just… thank you. Again.” He stood still as Harry pulled their bodies close together, chests colliding as Harry wrapped his long arms around him. Louis let himself go, relaxing into the hug for a moment, enjoying Harry’s body against his own.

“You’re welcome,” was all Louis could say, and Harry patted his back, pulling back and smiling shyly. “Night, Harry.”

“Night, Lou,” Harry said, blushing and walking away, waving slightly as he disappeared through the door again.

Louis groaned and rubbed at his face. Having a crush was on Harry was a no-brainer. It couldn’t happen. He was Harry’s mentor, the person who had to guide him through this competition, week on week. He had to remain professional, and that meant pushing any emerging feelings towards down as far as they’d go, until he didn't feel anything anymore. Harry Styles was going to be the death of him. He was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rebloggable Tumblr post is here.](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/176031569106/let-me-be-your-star)


	8. Week Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry chooses his song for his second live performance, and struggles with his wardrobe choices. Louis wrestles with his feelings, and asks Harry for something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all still enjoying this, writing a slow burn is killing me haha! :) Enjoy this one...

_**Monday** _

Louis swore under his breath as he clambered out of his Audi TT, locking the car behind him as he stalked across the car park. He knew full well he was half an hour late to meet his contestants for their meeting, and if there was one thing Louis hated, it was lateness. He couldn’t remember for the life of him who he was due to meet first thanks to leaving his planner at home, but he just hoped whichever of his boys it was, they’d understand and forgive him.

With a little more force than was strictly necessary, Louis keyed in the code on the keypad to the side of the door, pushing it open and stormed off down the corridor, only hearing silence which meant whoever was in the practise room hadn’t started yet. Good. Louis stopped for a second, running his hand through his damp hair, hoping he didn't look too much of a mess, and pushed the door open, jumping himself when it banged on the wall behind him.

“Shit,” he grumbled, closing it much more quietly than he’d opened it. No-one responded to his entrance which Louis found odd, and he walked in, wondering if his contestants were running later than even he was, which was strange. He spotted a couple of suitcases lined up against one wall, and as he made his way over to the sofa, he spotted a pair of Converse clad feet dangling over the arm, moving in time to some invisible beat Louis couldn’t hear.

He rounded the back of the sofa and he grinned as he looked down on Harry. His iPhone was laying face up on his tummy, his eyes were shut and he had some earbuds stuck in his ears. His lips were moving slightly, telling Louis he was singing along to some song or other, and Louis resisted the desperate urge to snap a photo of Harry like this - he looked utterly content, and, dare Louis say it, very cute.

Instead, he bent forwards and stroked his finger across the glass screen of Harry’s phone, lowering the volume until Harry’s eyes flew open, scrabbling to sit up but almost toppling off the sofa in the process. Louis was close enough to grab Harry and stop him colliding with the wooden floor, and slid a hand around Harry’s waist, helping him to a sitting position, a small smile on his lips.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” he began, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. “The poxy council shut my bloody road for some emergency repair works or whatever, and they refused to let me out, said there was a notice posted saying all vehicles needed to be out by 9am but I didn't see the damn thing-”

“Louis.” Louis blinked as Harry laid a large hand on his forearm, smiling softly at Louis, his curls a mess atop his head. “It’s fine, don’t worry. I was early anyway, and Billy is late too so I just thought I’d chill and run through a few possibilities for what we can sing later. Have you heard from Billy?”

“Not that I know of, lemme check…” Louis said, reaching into the pocket of his denim jacket for his phone, frowning as he read the email from the vocal coach. “Shit, his wife had a fall last night, she’s pregnant so they took her to hospital. Said he’ll be in tomorrow-”

“Oh my god, is she alright? Is the baby okay?” Harry said, face drained and a look of concern quickly spreading over his features. “That poor woman, she must be so frightened…”

“Haz, love, he said that Willow is alright, and so is the baby. He just wants to stay at home with them today. That means it’s just you and me.” He swallowed and morphed his features into a grin, determined not to let on to Harry at how bad an idea he thought that was. “Right. I’m stressed out, you’re worried… do you fancy a drink before we get started?”

“Louis, it’s only eleven am,” Harry said, eyes wide before his face changed into one of confusion as Louis burst into laughter at his words.

“Fuck’s sake, Haz, you thought I meant a beer? Jesus…” He threw his rucksack to the side, patting his jeans to make sure he had his wallet before he headed over to the door, throwing Harry a look over his shoulder. “There’s a Costa across the road. I meant did you fancy a coffee or something?”

“Oh. Oops,” Harry said, a blush rising up his cheeks at his mistake. “Yeah, that’d be good, thanks Lou.”

“Well, come on then,” Louis said, hovering near the open door, watching Harry’s long legs. “Don’t leave me all lonely, love.” Harry grinned and got to his feet, walking over to Louis and smiling shyly as Louis held the door open for him, passing by, their bodies barely touching as he did so. Louis took a deep breath and carried on, the pair stepping out into the bright September sunshine. Louis hooked his Ray-Ban sunglasses on the front of his t-shirt and put them on, grinning over to Harry.

“They look nice. Your sunglasses, I mean. They suit you,” Harry said, looking left and right as he waited to cross the road. It wasn’t busy so they headed across, Harry holding the door to the shop open this time as Louis went in. They stood and looked at the board for a moment until it was Louis’ turn. The girl behind the desk did a double take as she saw Louis but schooled her features into a more professional expression.

“What can I get for you?”

“Um, I’ll have a medium flat white please. Haz?”

“Oh, same please, thanks Louis.” Louis nodded and repeated that back to the girl behind the counter, fishing his wallet from his back pocket and handing over a crisp ten pound note.

“Oh, let me just…” Harry said, fumbling for his wallet, stopped by Louis’ hand on his arm.

“My treat, don’t worry,” Louis said with a smile, and Harry nodded shyly, mumbling thanks to his mentor.

“Take away or drinking in?” the girl asked, and Louis looked to Harry, who just shrugged.

“Take away I think, lots to do,” he said, and they headed over to the little desk at the end, Harry grabbing a couple of the cardboard cup wraps as they waited. “So, you had a few ideas for songs then?”

“Mmm,” Harry hummed, nodding slightly. “Yeah, I’ve narrowed it down to three. Niall is in favour of one quite strongly but.. I’m not sure what you’ll think of the other idea.”

“Well, now I’m intrigued… thank you, love,” Louis said as the girl placed two maroon cups on the side, Harry slotting a cardboard wrap around both before he handed one to Louis, the tips of their fingers brushing as he did so. “Ready?”

“Yep,” Harry said, and together they headed out of the shop, crossing the road before they walked back into the studio. Louis was already sipping at his coffee, the smooth drink slipping easily down his throat. “You’re one of those strange people who can drink it boiling hot, aren’t you?” Harry asked, making Louis laugh.

“Yeah, it’s tastiest when it’s piping hot. Oh god, you don’t wait for it to get all congealed and lukewarm before you drink it, do you?”

“No,” Harry giggled back, taking the lid off his cup, tendrils of steam floating into the air in front of him. “Just had a burnt tongue once and no wish to repeat the experience.” They drank their coffees quietly for a few minutes, Louis tapping away on his phone while they did so.

“Sorry, bloody phones, I feel really rude when I’m on it, but it’s the bloody producers emailing me again..”

“It’s fine, Lou, don’t worry,” Harry said, standing up with his empty cup, grabbing Louis’ before he dumped both in the bin. “So. Work. You want to hear my song choices?”

“No, I want to hear the one you’re leaning towards. You really should go with your gut more, Harry. If you like one more than the others, there’s probably a good reason for that.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded, hooking his iPod up to the auxiliary cable sticking out of the special sound system, scrolling through the screen until he stopped, glancing over to Louis. “I want you to be honest with me, please Louis? If you don’t like it, I can change it, I-”

“Just play the bloody track, Haz,” Louis said with a smile on his face, and Harry slowly reached forward hitting the play button. Louis startled as he recognised the opening bars of the track as one of his own. Harry perched on the edge of one of the large speakers, his toe tapping on the ground as the track played, both mouthing along with the familiar words.

Finally, it came to a close, and Harry sent a shy smile over to Louis, a questioning expression on his face.

“So what do you think?” he asked, Louis pondering over his thoughts in his mind for a moment until he started to speak.

“I like it,” Louis said, breaking the silence. “I mean, that was always one of my favourite songs from that album anyway, and I think you could do it justice. There’s also the added bonus of it being really different to last week’s song, so you can show the public exactly what it is you can do.” Harry nodded, as if that was exactly what he’d been thinking himself. “I think the song could really suit your tone as well, actually. God, this is actually a genius pick, was it Niall again?”

“No, me actually,” Harry said quietly, as if a little uncertain promoting himself was a good thing. “Niall had another song in mind, a bit like this one but I’d like to sing that another week, if I get a chance to, of course.”

“Oh, you will. I think you’re in this for the long run,” Louis said, a small smile on his face. “Do you have a backing track for this, or do you want to try it acapella for a bit?”

“Well, I have this crappy karaoke version from Spotify,” Harry said with a chuckle. “That can do for now until I confirm with the producers tonight which song I’m singing. You’re sure this is right one?”

“How about you sing it for me, and let me decide after that?” Louis reasoned, and Harry nodded, flicking through his phone again until the song began. Louis kicked his Vans off and laid back on the sofa, watching Harry close his eyes and lose himself in the performance. “Okay, this is definitely the one, without a doubt. I really liked what you did with the verses actually, can we just run through that first one without any music? I just want to see where you’re taking your breaths, and your pacing.”

Harry nodded and started to sing, his deep, rich voice filling the room.

 _“My mother told me I should go and get some therapy_ _  
_ _I asked the doctor, "can you find out what is wrong with me?”_

His eyes widened as Louis joined in on the next lines, harmonising Harry with ease, shivers running up Louis’ spine at how good they sounded together, better than even he and Zayn did.

 _“I don't know why I wanna be with every girl I meet_  
_I can't control it_  
_Yeah, I know it's taking over me_  
_I'm going crazy_  
_Can't contain it_ _  
_ _So tell me just what I should do?"_

Together, in perfect time and harmony, they continued with the chorus, Harry belting out the main melody, not afraid to push his voice and lengthen a few of the notes, surprising Louis with how well he controlled his voice throughout.

 _“She said, "hey, it's alright_  
_Does it make you feel alive?_  
_Don't look back_  
_Live your life_  
_Even if it's only for tonight"_  
_She said, "hey, it's alright_ _  
_ _If it makes you feel alive"_

Harry stopped singing after that, grinning widely.

“Shit, I wish I’d videoed that… never thought I’d be singing a Rogue song with the actual Louis Tomlinson.” As the words burst free from his mouth, he hurried to clap a hand over his mouth, cheeks flushing red. “Oh god, how embarrassing. I’m so sorry Lou, I just forget sometimes that you’re, well, you, and then you go and do something like that and it hits me over again.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Louis said, getting to his feet, his bare feet making a slapping sound as he walked across the room, stopping in front of Harry. “We sounded good though, I reckon. Shame I can’t have a mic on Saturday and singalong with you.”

“Louis, it’s an amateur singing competition. I’m not sure a popstar with four number one albums and countless number one songs counts as amateur. Not quite, anyway.” They both laughed at that, and Louis looked away for a second as Harry tended to something on his phone. His face went a bit tense, and Louis frowned, already hating whatever it was that had wiped the easy smile from Harry’s face.

“Everything okay?” he couldn’t resist asking, and when Harry was clearly reluctant to answer, he nudged him with his elbow, walking over to the sofa, standing off to the side of where Harry was sat. Harry let out a big sigh, and Louis shuffled around, determined to keep his hands to himself, no matter how badly he wanted to offer Harry some sort of comfort. “Haz, you can talk to me, you know? I won’t judge, whatever it is…”

“No, I know. It’s just… it’s my mum. She’s been having trouble with this guy at her work. She just text me and told me he was sacked today, and he had a go at her as he left. She’s a bit upset and… shit, I’m here and I can’t take care of her.”

“That’s really shit Harry, I’m sorry, love,” Louis said, coming up behind Harry now, gently resting his hands on Harry’s shoulders without really realising what he was doing. “But at least the guy’s gone now, right? Do you wanna go and call her or something?”

“Nah, she’s at work, I’m sure she’ll call me later. My sister is at home anyway, so at least Mum isn’t alone. Thank you, though, for understanding.” He turned around and smiled up at Louis, tension still evident in his body as he tapped out yet another reply to his Mum on his phone. He sighed deeply, and Louis squeezed his hands slightly where they came to rest at the base of Harry’s neck,  Harry almost falling back into the touch.

“You’re tense,” Louis said in a low voice, starting to knead the muscles of Harry’s shoulders between his fingertips. “Don’t like seeing you stressed out, I’m really sorry, love…” He started gently massaging Harry’s shoulders, watching as Harry’s eyes flickered shut, his head tilting back to rest on the back of the sofa, humming quietly as Louis began to work the tight muscles, gliding the pads of his thumb down the back of Harry’s neck, trying to avoid noticing how soft his skin was under his touch. “Feel better?”

“Mmm,” Harry replied, and nuzzled back again, trying to force Louis into continuing. A comfortable sort of silence fell between them then, and Louis carried on, stilling when Harry let out what Louis could only describe as a moan of pleasure. He held his breath for a moment, wondering if Harry would catch on to what he’d done, and he squeezed Harry a few more times, a large exhale coming from the younger boy in front of him. “Feels good,” Harry murmured, and Louis decided that was enough.

He pressed down on Harry’s shoulders for a moment and stepped away, turning his body as he moved one hand down, trying to subtly adjust himself in his trousers, his body responding far too easily to the noises Harry was making. He cleared his throat, and moved back to the stereo system, turning the volume down before he hooked up his own phone, playing Rogue’s version of Alive again… anything to fill the silence.

“Thanks for that… you have nice hands,” Harry said, a shy smile on his face, seemingly oblivious to the effect he had on Louis. “How much longer do we have before Rich arrives?”

“Oh he’s not coming, I asked the production team to let him know about Billy, thought we may as well leave it til tomorrow. I mean, you can go if you want, or we can practise the song a bit more?” Harry nodded, and they started singing along together again, Louis’ fingers itching to play the familiar guitar chords as he sang, putting passion into his performance. He hadn’t actually noticed Harry had stopped singing and was stood watching him, arms folded across his chest, a private smile on his face.

Louis blushed under the attention, and put his attention back to his phone for a second. “Stop staring at me Harold.. I can feel it, you’re looking at me.” Harry burst into laughter and moved across, standing next to Louis, bumping his hip against Louis’ for a second.

“Sorry. Just… felt for a second like I was getting my own private Rogue concert. Had to let the moment sink in, you know?” Louis glanced down at his phone, a stream of emails flooding quickly into his inbox.

“Bloody hell… don’t you sometimes wish you lived fifty years ago when we didn't have mobile phones and could just be uncontactable for a while?” he grumbled, flicking the phone off, deciding to ignore them for a while.

“You should try being Niall, he’s excellent at not using technology,” Harry said with a laugh. “I swear there is no point in him owning a phone, it’s always dead or on silent. God help me if I ever need to get hold of him in an emergency.”

They laughed together for a minute, and Harry started to gather his bags, shoving a couple of things into his battered rucksack before sliding his phone into his back pocket. “I’m really sorry but I have to go in a minute. The production guys arranged for a car to pick me up to take me and my stuff back to the house, guess they worked on the assumption Rich would be here by now.”

“Oh that’s okay,” Louis said, thinking he may as well leave and head over to Liam’s for a bit now he had a free afternoon. “I’ll see you out, I should probably head off anyway.” They walked quietly out of the building, leaning against the brick wall next to each other in the sunshine as they waited for Harry’s ride. Soon enough, a sleek back car pulled up and Harry waved, indicating over to the driver who hopped out, grabbing Harry’s bags and shoving them in the boot before getting back into the car.

Harry said a quick goodbye to Louis and walked off, but stopped when he heard Louis calling his name, a bit of a nervous expression on his face.

“Um, sorry, I know you have to get going, but…”

“Yes, Lou?”

“Well, I wondered if… if I could have your phone number? Please?”

A stunned expression settled over Harry’s face, and he nodded hesitantly, obviously surprised at the question.

“I mean.. In case this sort of thing happens again, I can just let you know, or whatever?” Harry held back that really it was the production teams job to tell him of such things but he took Louis’ phone with shaking hands, tapping his number into it. “Pass us your phone then.”

Louis took Harry’s when it was offered, smiling down at the wallpaper image of Harry and his Mum pressed cheek to cheek, grinning at the camera. He opened the contacts and tapped in his name, calling himself ‘Lou’, and his number.

“This is my personal number you know, so if you don’t mind-”

“I’ll keep it safe, I promise.” Harry grinned, sliding the phone into his pocket again. “Thanks for today, and for the coffee. I had a really nice time. You at the studio on Wednesday? I’m there for wardrobe stuff, think the team want to change it up a bit this week, bit nervous actually.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there. Don’t fret, I’m sure you can pull anything off. Anyway, that driver is looking pissed so I’ll let you get going.”

“Okay, see you soon Louis.” Harry bounced on the balls of his feet for a second before he nodded to him and surged forwards, colliding with Louis’ body as he wrapped his long arms around Louis’ torso. Louis couldn’t ignore the spark of electricity pulsing through his body as he returned the hug, the feel of Harry’s firm chest against his own almost too much. He could feel Harry starting to pull back, and patted between his shoulder blades a few times, sniffing at Harry’s neck quickly. “Okay, bye,” Harry said with a giggle, heading off and clambering into the back of the car, waving from the lowered window as it drove away.

“Holy shit,” Louis mumbled, hoiking his backpack up onto his shoulder, body still thrumming with an energy he hadn’t felt in too long as he slid into his car. He started the engine and used the in-car bluetooth system to bring up Liam’s contact, sighing with relief when his bandmate and best friend picked up the call.

“Lou? Hey mate,” Liam’s voice said, weaving through the car. “You alright?”

“Yeah, can I come over? Rehearsals are done early, and I don’t fancy going home.”

“Course, you’re always welcome mate,” Liam replied, and Louis grinned to himself.

“Cheers mate. Oh, and make sure you’ve got a cold shower ready for me please, think I really need it.”

Liam spluttered out a reply and Louis hung up, the roads fairly quiet as he meandered his car towards Liam’s, pulling up on the driveway next to Liam’s car. As he headed up towards the front door, his phone pinged loudly and Louis grabbed it, smiling down when he saw it was a text from Harry.

_Thanks again for today, it was a lot of fun. I see lots more coffee dates in our future! H. x_

Louis groaned and bashed his fists on the front door, grimacing at Liam when he opened it.

“Oh god, Li, I am so fucking screwed…”

 

**_Wednesday_ **

“I really don’t like that one,” Harry said meekly, Vanessa sighing as she hung the top back on the hanger. Harry felt bad. He really didn't like a lot of things that Vanessa and her team were suggesting he wear, and he hated telling her no all the time but he knew he had to be comfortable on stage, that being himself was important. She turned and frowned at him, folding her arms across her ample chest, eyes raking up and down Harry’s body.

“Harry. You have a great body. You’re tall, you’re gorgeous and you can pull off most things, but you’re so reluctant to try. Why?”

“I dunno,” Harry shrugged, feeling a bit like a petulant teenager in that moment. “I just.. I’m used to, well, this.” He waved his hand down his body, indicating the skinny jeans and t-shirt combo that he put on pretty much every day of his life. “I guess I get a bit scared to step out of my comfort zone. At home I wear this, at work I have old clothes that are comfy cos I only get covered in glue and snot, so what you’re suggesting to me is just…”

“Out of the box?” Vanessa said with a slight smile, and Harry nodded, relieved she seemed to understand. “Okay, I guess some of what I’ve pulled out today is a bit outlandish. Listen, give me a few minutes, I’ve got a couple of ideas.”

A soft knock came at the door then and Vanessa called for whoever it was to come in, quickly slipping from the room when one of her team asked for her help. Harry replied to a text Niall had sent a while ago, saying he was sorry but he’d been called in to work on Saturday night and couldn’t make it to the live show. Harry didn't mind, his mum was finally coming up Saturday afternoon and he couldn’t wait to see her. He hadn’t realised until he spoke to her that morning how much he missed seeing her face every day, and he was already too excited for Saturday to come so he could show her around and introduce to everyone, especially Louis.

He stepped over to the rail of clothes that Vanessa had wheeled in and started rifling through the garments. He couldn’t deny the flicker of interest he felt in his belly at the designer labels he spotted as he picked his way through the soft fabrics; Gucci, YSL, Armani, Marc Jacobs… they were all there, and just waiting for Harry to wear them. So many of them weren’t his thing at all, but when his hands arrived at a silk shirt, he stopped, eyeing the fabric.

It was a bold print, certainly something Harry would never usually pick but he ran the silky material between his fingers, smiling slightly to himself at how it felt. He liked the colour scheme, liked how the colourful birds provided a splash of colour, and he couldn’t help but feel the urge to want to try it on. So he did. Quickly, he whipped his t-shirt off over his head, dropping it to the floor beside his feet as he hooked the shirt off its hanger, sliding his left arm through the arm hole and pulling it over his body.

The silk clung perfectly to his upper body, and Harry fumbled with the tiny black buttons, smoothing it down before he stepped over to the full length mirror, admiring how good he looked. It worked well with his skinny jeans, and Harry thought pairing his black leather boots with this outfit would probably be the perfect finish. He ran his fingers through his curls in a fruitless attempt to tame them, turning to the side to look again at the shirt.

“Knock knock, only me, Ness said you were- wow.” Harry span around as he saw Louis in the doorway, eyes wide as he looked at Harry. Harry couldn’t breathe, Louis’ gaze felt incredibly intense and he could only stare back as Louis exhaled, shutting the door quietly behind him before he wandered over, footsteps silent on the carpet.

“Uh hi…” Harry breathed, trying to gather himself together. “I just thought I’d try this, but..”

“But nothing. You have to wear that Saturday. You look… you look incredible, Harry. Is that Marc Jacobs?” Harry shrugged, embarrassed he didn't know, but he jumped as Louis’ fingers ran inside the collar of his shirt, fishing out the tag and nodding. “Yeah it is. Why aren’t you sure about it?”

“Um. It’s not really me, is it? It’s a bit bold and bright, and I’m usually just in plain t-shirts and stuff…”

“Harry. Listen to me. You look good, okay? Really good. Let me ask you something. How do you feel in this shirt?”

Harry furrowed his brow for a moment, thinking hard until he answered. “I feel good. I like how it feels, and I feel… different. Like me, but… better?”

“Not better, just a more confident you, and I like it. You don’t have to make a decision today, but think hard on it, okay? I think it would look good for your performance, especially since the song is a bit rockier and more flamboyant than last week’s. Just think about it?”

“Okay, I will,” Harry said, turning as he heard the door open, Vanessa gasping from where she stood. “Don’t say it-” he warned but to avail.

“Ha! I told you so!” She said, a devilish grin on her lips. “You’ll learn, just like young Louis here that Auntie Vanessa is always right. I’ll put that aside for you for Saturday love-” she pressed a finger over Harry’s full lips when he went to protest “-I’ll put it aside along with a couple of other things I’m having sent over. But good choice, you look amazing babe. Hang it up when you’re done though or that silk will crease.” Like a whirlwind she was gone, and Harry unbuttoned the shirt, shrugging it from his shoulders, almost forgetting about Louis’ presence.

“Um, so how is it at the house?” Louis asked, flicking his eyes up and down Harry’s body, taking in his muscles working beneath his skin as he hung the shirt back on the rail, bending over to pick his t-shirt before he dragged it over his head and down his body. “Settled in alright?”

“Yeah, I’m sharing with Rich. Never had to share a bedroom before which is different but I’ll get used to it.” He smiled over to Louis, and followed him out of the room, heading for the main break area where people were sitting in small groups and chatting. They each grabbed some fruit and a water bottle and sat on a table for two, Harry waving at the group Helix who had just walked in together.

“Oh I meant to ask, how is your mum? Did you get a chance to speak to her after what happened on Monday with that guy?” He paused for a second, piling his orange peel up into a pile and waited for Harry to answer. When he didn't, he looked up to see a shocked expression on Harry’s face. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

“No. You.. you remembered what I said about my mum?”

“Course I did,” Louis scoffed. “I do listen when you talk, Haz. I always listen to people I care about.” He quickly shoved a segment of orange into his mouth, cheeks blazing at the words that had tumbled from his mouth. “I mean, I want you to be happy and stuff, and I know the stuff with your mum got you down a bit, so… is she okay?”

“Yeah. He was escorted off the premises apparently, when he yelled at her. Think she was a bit shaken up, but she’s happier now he’s gone. Thank you for asking.”

“No worries, love.” Louis winked over, and watched Harry swallow the last of his banana, getting to his feet and holding his hand out for the peel. Harry smiled and put it in Louis’ hand, their skin touching again before Louis wandered over to the bin, throwing in the offending items before returning to Harry and leaning on the back of his chair with his palms. “I’ve got a meeting to get to, but I’ll see you soon, okay? Um.. text me, yeah? If you want to chat.”

“Okay,” Harry said, cheeks pinking up at Louis’ words, still a little unable to believe Louis was asking him to text him. “I will when I get back to the house.” Louis nodded decisively, squeezing Harry's shoulder quickly before he headed off. Harry jumped when Louis hollered at him before he slipped through the double doors.

“Oh, and wear that shirt on Saturday, Harold Styles! I’m gonna be pissed off if you don’t!” Harry felt the eyes of all the other contestants in the room burning on him as he blushed, trying to laugh off Louis’ remark before he waved and Louis disappeared through the doors, turning his attention back to the table in front of him, pulling up Twitter and replying to a few fans who had said kind words about his performance, not really caring whether it was allowed or not. His tweet was interrupted by a notification that Louis had text him, and Harry hurried to pull up the messaging app.

 **Louis:** _Seriously. Wear the shirt Saturday. It looked really good, I promise. I wouldn’t say it if I didn't mean it._

 **Harry:** _Thanks, Louis. I will do, might give me a bit of confidence! X_

 **Louis:** _You should be confident anyway, you’re great. Anyway, meeting beckons. Chat soon._

 **Harry:** _Okay! X_

 **Louis:** _Bye love x_

Harry blushed and quickly looked behind him, making sure no-one else had seen any inkling of their text conversation. Harry knew that it was only him who had Louis’ personal mobile number, and he didn't want to betray Louis’ trust by anyone else finding out who he was messaging. It was a bit of a secret thrill that it was only him and Louis who knew about their texts as well.

“Oi Styles, we’re heading back to the house, coming with us?” David called and Harry nodded, getting to his feet and stepping over.

“Course, let’s go,” he said, flinging an arm around his new friend’s neck and heading to the exit, a wide smile on his face he brushed off as excitement for Saturday to his friends.

 

_**Friday** _

“Harry, will you just go and sit down?” Jennifer, one of the female contestants chastised as Harry headed back over to the sink with his arms full of dirty plates. “You cooked, so let us clean up, please?”

Harry sighed and nodded, realising it was pointless trying to argue against a houseful of people, who cheered as he finally turned around, leaving the kitchen and slumping on the sofa. After half an hour or so, he was joined by Rich, Dee and the male members of Helix, James and Ty and they flicked on a movie, Harry’s eyelids already feeling heavy after a busy days rehearsals at the studio.

Harry swallowed nervously as he realised the second live show was happening tomorrow, but a sense of calm settled over him when he thought about how well his rehearsal had gone earlier. He’d had two run-throughs of Alive, Louis sitting proudly in his chair the whole time, cheering along with the team when he finished, a big smile on his face that caused his eyes to crinkle at the sides, Harry having to fiddle more with his microphone so he didn't reach out to touch the soft skin.

“Guys I’m really sorry but I’m knackered, I’m gonna head to bed,” Harry said, voice low and full of sleep. He yawned and stretched out, his back clicking uncomfortably as he bade the gathered group goodnight, shutting his bedroom closed behind him as he stripped his clothes off, getting between the cool sheets in just his boxers, knowing Rich slept in just his boxers too, both men unbothered by baring their bodies.

Harry picked up the novel that sat on his bedside table and tried to read a few pages, but it was pointless. His eyes ached with a need to sleep, and he found himself rereading the same sentence over and over so he picked up the bookmark he was currently using, a strip of cardboard covered in felt tip marks one of the children at nursery had given him for his last birthday, and Harry treasured it, writing Nathan’s name on the back along with the date so he wouldn’t forget who had given it to him.

His phone vibrated loudly on the wooden surface on his table and he stretched across, picking it up and smiling when he saw it was Louis again. They’d only seen each other a few hours ago but that didn't seem to matter. The texting between the pair had been non-stop since they’d seen each other at the studio on Wednesday, and Harry loved the warm buzz he felt every time he saw something new Louis had said to him. He smiled, biting his lip as he read Louis’ latest message.

 **Louis:** _Well done today again ! You were great, looking forward to seeing you sing again tomorrow :)_

 **Harry:** _Thanks, I’m really excited now, think it’s gonna be good! Xx_

 **Louis:** _How are you feeling? Nervous?_

 **Harry:** _Tired. Cooked dinner for the house tonight, luckily they cleaned up after! Xx_

 **Louis:** _I’m jealous. What did you make? X_

 **Harry:** _Just a couple of big trays of pasta bake, easy peasy. Was yummy. Xx_

 **Louis:** _Course it was, you made it. But I‘m still jealous. And hungry. :(_

 **Harry:** _I’ll have to cook for you sometime. X_

 **Louis:** _Is that a promise?_

 **Harry:** _If you want it to be…_

 **Louis:** _I do. X_

 **Harry:** _You’re on, have a think about what you want me to make! I’m super tired so I’d better get my beauty sleep...xxx_

 **Louis:** _Don’t need any of that. X_

 **Harry:** _Any what? Xx_

 **Louis:** _Beauty sleep. Anyway, night Harry. X_

 **Harry:** _Night Louis, see you tomorrow. Xx_

Harry blushed at the insinuation behind Louis’ last message and quickly locked his phone, setting it down on the bedside table with a clunk. He closed his eyes and straight away, his mind was filled of images of him standing in Louis’ kitchen in Jamaica where he’d been for the Judges Houses round, cooking him some sort of food and bringing it to Louis’ large kitchen table, sitting and eating with him, hands linked across the table.

As nice as that sounded, Harry knew it wasn’t a real possibility, and he sighed, rolling over to face the wall, steadying his breath to pretend to be asleep when Rich slipped in, trying to be quiet so he wouldn’t disturb him. Harry felt a bit bad but he wasn’t really in the mood for chat. Tomorrow was a big day, and he had had an idea for his performance whirling around in his mind from earlier that wouldn’t settle down… maybe it would be worth the risk after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought in the comments!


	9. Live Show Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a gesture for Louis backstage, and Louis is shocked by Harry's performance, making Harry think he's made a grave mistake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outfit I was picturing for Harry is this one, a personal favourite! Harry's hair is slightly shorter in the fic, these pictures are just for outfit reference.
> 
> [Pic 1](https://postimg.cc/image/mclnwu6gj/) [Pic 2](https://postimg.cc/image/z3zu3cvo3/) [Pic 3](https://postimg.cc/image/tskxinhb7/) [Pic 4](https://postimg.cc/image/nevufek4z/)
> 
> Louis outfit visual:  
> [Pic 1](https://postimg.cc/image/u6vg9ob0j/) [ Pic 2](https://postimg.cc/image/srtvkypcz/)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments, I love reading them! Thank you for all the support with this one :)

Harry stood in front of the mirror, sighing as he smoothed the silk fabric down over his torso. He ruffled his hair a little bit, pleased that he’d persuaded the hair team to leave it loose, just a thin black band holding it back from his face. He turned and looked over his shoulder at the mirror, admiring how it clung to his waist and his hips, until he could see his skinny jeans, his favourite pair that he refused to switch for a designer brand Vanessa had practically begged him to put on.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Harry walked over, pulling the door to the boys dressing room open. He fully expected to see either David or Rich stood there, so when he opened it to see Louis, he was a little stunned.

“Oh hey,” he said a little shyly. “Um, come in!” Louis grinned and walked past him, Harry letting the door close behind him. Louis took a seat on one of the sofas, crossing his legs, his ankle resting on the opposite knee. He looked powerful and handsome and Harry swallowed heavily, unable to drag his eyes away from Louis’ form. “How have you been?”

It was a pointless question, really. They’d been texting each other all day, Louis giving him a running commentary of his morning session at the gym with Liam, confessing he really wasn’t partaking, more observing and annoying Liam, which had Harry giggling quietly to himself as he lounged around the contestants house. Harry had responded with messages about the routine before the Saturday show, how all the contestants shared a big fried breakfast that Harry and Dee had made, and again Louis moaned at the fact he hadn’t tasted Harry’s cooking yet.

“Oh! I have something for you…” Harry said suddenly, hurrying over to his bag. “Two things, actually.” He stood up and set two things onto the little table in front of Louis, the older man smiling down at them. “First one is your t-shirt that I, well, stole from you last week, sorry it’s taken me so long to get it back to you.” Louis picked it up, smiling at how neatly it had been ironed and folded.

“I’m gonna hazard a guess and say you washed and ironed this yourself, right?”

“Of course Lou, I do my own laundry,” Harry remarked with a cheeky smile. “And the other… wait a second, I’ll be right back.” Harry darted towards the door and disappeared. He ran down the corridor, arriving at the little kitchen. He opened the microwave and shoved the tub inside, reheating the contents for a few minutes before he made his way back to the dressing room, the box in some oven gloves covering his hands, bashing through the door, letting it shut again.

“Okay, sorry about that. So...open it and see.” Louis had an amused smile on his face as he reached forward and picked the tupperware box up from the table, carefully lifting the lid. Inside was a portion of what looked like chilli with some white rice, together with a little plastic knife and fork.

“What’s this? You worried I was going to get hungry or something? I’m hardly wasting away, Haz…”

“No, I… um, well, I cooked lunch for everyone again, chilli, and… well, I saved some. For you. You mentioned you wanted to taste my cooking so…”

“You seriously brought this all the way here for me?”

“Yeah?” Harry said, his answer more of a question than a statement. He suddenly felt a little stupid, like maybe he’d misread Louis’ texts, that he was just being polite when he said he wanted to try Harry’s food. “You don’t have to eat it, I just thought-”

“Are you kidding? This looks amazing. Thank you so much, love.” Harry watched as Louis picked up the fork and scooped up a good sized chunk of rice and chilli, eagerly shoving it into his mouth. He moaned around the fork, pulling it slowly from between his lips, and Harry struggled to control himself, far too turned on by the sounds coming out of Louis’ mouth as he devoured the pot of food. “Oh my god… Harry, this is- god.”

Harry chuckled slightly, blushing. “You like it?”

“I _love_ it,” Louis said with a huge smile, eyes crinkling at the sides, just how Harry loved. “You are an amazing cook, seriously. Thank you for this, means a lot you thought to bring it for me. I haven’t exactly been subtle with my texts, have I?”

“Not really,” Harry said, watching as Louis finished off the food, taking Louis’ now empty pot from his hands and putting the lid back on, setting it down next to his bag. “I’ll make sure to bring you whatever else I make. I’d hate you to feel left out.”

“Well maybe someday you can come and actually show me what my kitchen is used for… ever since I had it put in I’ve probably managed to cook Pot Noodle, toast and the odd frozen pizza which is criminal considering how much I paid for the damn thing. What?” he remarked when he saw Harry staring at him, looking a little gobsmacked.

“Just.. yeah, that’d be nice,” Harry mumbled, sure his cheeks were bright red at Louis’ insinuation he may one day go to his house and cook them both dinner. The thought of being at Louis’ home, cooking for him, walking around barefoot, Louis lounging on a bar stool in comfy sweats… it made Harry shudder slightly, and he smiled shyly at Louis. “So… are you sure this looks okay?” He indicated with his hands down to the shirt and jeans, frowning slightly.

“You look amazing, trust me. That shirt… it fits you so well, really shows off your body.” Louis coughed into his hand at that, diverting his gaze for a moment. He stood up and walked over to Harry, placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders. Harry felt like his skin was on fire under Louis’ palms, and focused on keeping his breaths steady and even, determined to not to show how he was being affected by such a simple touch. “You… you look really good, Harry.”

“Thanks,” Harry breathed out, their eyes, faces close. Just as Harry made a decision, about to do something he might have serious regrets over, Louis squeezed his shoulders and stepped back, giving him a wink. “I-”

“I’d better.. You know, go. Someone will be looking for me, I’m sure. If you need me, text me okay? But good luck, I’ll see you out there.” With a cheeky wave, he slipped through the door, Harry slumping back against the desk behind him, heart racing inside his chest. What the hell had just happened? He was sure that if Louis hadn’t moved when he did, Harry might well have kissed him, and that would have been a mistake.

Harry shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. Louis was his mentor, and perhaps friend, but that was all. That was all it could ever be, and he knew it, no matter how much it pained him to admit.

*****

“Oh look, loverboy is next,” Simon teased, and Louis clenched his hands under the desk in front of him, willing his reply to Simon back into his chest. He couldn’t risk being overheard telling Simon exactly what it was he thought of him, but at the same time, part of him wanted to grab the back of Simon’s head and smash his face against the desk. “Got your pompom’s ready to cheer on your boy?”

“Fuck. Off.” Louis muttered through gritted teeth. “He’s not my boy, he’s one of my contestants, so would you please give it a fucking rest, you complete dickhead?” He plastered on a smile and waved to a couple of girls who were calling his name in the audience, grinning widely at them as they looked shocked he’d noticed them.

“Touchy…” Simon mumbled, sitting back in his seat as Dermot walked back on stage.

“Next up is another of Louis’ boys, it’s Harry Styles!” The audience went wild as Dermot introduced Harry and Louis spun around in his seat, taking in the audience reaction, pleased to see everyone looked excited. He sat back quietly as a VT played on the big screen behind the stage, showing a few clips of Harry’s rehearsals this week, a scene of him and Louis laughing at yesterday’s run through. At that, Louis could all but feel Simon’s eyes burning into him but Louis ignored it, his gaze fixed on the stage.

The audience cheered as the VT came to an end, and a booming voiceover announced Harry’s arrival. Louis stared as the doors of the stage slid open, Harry walking nervously onto the stage, his dimple popping, a big grin on his face. Only the way he was fiddling with the ring on the middle finger of his right hand betrayed his nerves, and Louis just watched, locking eyes with Harry for a moment, giving him a nod, making Harry smile softly at him.

The backing track rang out and a few girls in the audience screamed as they realised what it was Harry was about to sing. Louis watched as Harry took a breath and stepped up to the microphone stand, his body standing out against the dark backdrop thanks to the silk shirt hanging from his shoulders, and Louis swallowed at the sight of Harry’s slender fingers wrapped around the black metal pole in front of him, singing with his eyes closed.

 _“My mother told me I should go and get some therapy_  
_I asked the doctor, "can you find out what is wrong with me?”_  
_“I don't know why I wanna be with every boy I meet_  
_I can't control it_  
_Yeah, I know it's taking over me_  
_I'm going crazy_  
_Can't contain it_ _  
_ _So tell me just what I should do?”_

 _“She said, "hey, it's alright_  
_Does it make you feel alive?_  
_Don't look back_  
_Live your life_  
_Even if it's only for tonight"_  
_She said, "hey, it's alright_ _  
_ _If it makes you feel alive"_

 _Went to a party just after the doctor talked to me_  
_I met a boy, I took him in up to the balcony_  
_I whispered something in his ear that I just can't repeat_  
_He said, "okay" but he was worried what his friends will think_  
_He's going crazy_  
_Can't contain it_ _  
_ _He asked me, "what should I do, oh?"_

 _“He said, "hey, it's alright_  
_Does it make you feel alive?_  
_Don't look back_  
_Live your life_  
_Even if it's only for tonight"_  
_He said, "hey, it's alright_ _  
_ _If it makes you feel alive"_

 _We got to live before we get older_  
_Do what we like_  
_We got nothing to lose_  
_Shake off the weight of the world from your shoulders_ _  
_ _Oh, we got nothing to prove_

 _“He said, "hey, it's alright_  
_Does it make you feel alive?_  
_Don't look back_  
_Live your life_  
_Even if it's only for tonight"_  
_He said, "hey, it's alright_ _  
_ _If it makes you feel alive…"_

Harry extended the final note, his body standing up straight from where he’d almost bent over the mic stand, practically grinding into it as he belted out the lyrics. The audience went absolutely wild as the final guitar note rang out and Harry blushed, putting his hands together as if in prayer, bowing slightly, mouthing ‘thank you’ to everyone.

Louis just sat gawping at Harry. That was certainly not what they’d rehearsed, and he felt shocked Harry had done that, so bold and obvious in front of the entire audience, all of the judges and however many millions were watching on television. Louis had had a feeling Harry wasn’t exactly straight for a long time, was sure he’d been flirting with him but hearing Harry sing male pronouns, switching out the original lyrics for his own version made Louis shiver slightly.

He could hear Jason talking into the mic in the corner of his mind and came back to reality as the audience cheered his words, obviously having given Harry a positive review. Louis swallowed and glanced over to Simon, already dreading the words of hatred that were undoubtedly going to spew from his mouth.

“Well. That was certainly eye-opening,” Simon drawled, his voice low and full of disdain. Harry visibly shrank away at that, crossing his legs and dropping his gaze to the stage floor. Louis held back, secretly seething. “That song isn’t my favourite if I’m honest, it didn't suit your voice, and I really wasn’t a fan of your little changes.”

Louis could see a blush spread across Harry’s face and he nodded, acknowledging Simon’s words, not speaking into the microphone that Dermot held in front of his mouth. Louis decided enough was enough, not caring if the producers would be mad later, and cut in.

“Blah blah blah. Harry. That was… well, that was definitely different to what we practised in rehearsals.” A titter rang up through the audience, and Harry almost frowned at Louis, so imperceptible so you wouldn’t notice it unless you were looking, and Louis was. He decided to keep the rest of his critique technical, and ploughed on. “Your voice was on point throughout that song, and I enjoyed how much you lost yourself in the performance there, it was nice to see a confident side of you. Well done Harry.” Louis grinned but it quickly slid from his face when Harry just nodded at him, not returning Louis’ easy smile.

“Shit,” Louis mumbled under his breath, watching Harry walk off stage, the confidence that had been present in his form after his performance all but gone. His shoulders were hunched and his head hung, his chin almost on his chest. Louis startled as Beth reached across, setting a hand on his forearm, somehow sensing Louis’ distress, and he smiled at her. It was taking everything he had not to run after Harry backstage and comfort him, to tell him exactly what he really thought of the performance.

Instead, he just had to focus on the stage, and cheer for Firelight, another of the groups, as they bounded on the stage, full of enthusiasm and vigour that Louis wished he possessed.

*****

“Fuck!” Harry cried, kicking at the wall next to him as he came off stage. He’d been plotting over his pronoun changes for a few days now, and had almost braved it in rehearsals, just to see how Louis would react but had decided to save it for a surprise. Now he wished he hadn’t bothered. Simon absolutely hated him now, and he was sure Louis wouldn’t be texting him anymore now he all but had confirmation Harry was indeed gay.

Harry had slipped pronoun changes in before, of course, but not so boldly as he had done tonight. His heart raced with the thought that he’d probably just come out to the entire nation, and while he wasn’t at all ashamed of his sexuality, the thought of being judged on it, and possibly eliminated from the competition because of it made him feel sick.

He spent the next hour alone in a corner of the backstage area, brushing away anyone who came to see him, plugging himself into his earbuds, listening over and over to the song he’d chosen to perform in case he was in the bottom two, sure that’s exactly where he would find himself that night.

Before he knew it, one of the crew was coming over and tapping his shoulder, telling him it was time for the elimination show, and that he had to make his way over to the stage, ready to walk on with Louis, Rich and David. He avoided Louis’ gaze, until he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. He glanced up, meeting Louis’ eyes, which were full of concern.

“We’re going to talk after this, alright? Harry… I mean it, we need to talk, you need to hear what I have to say. But just know-”

“Louis, okay. It’s… it’s, whatever, okay?”

“No,  not okay,” Louis said, his voice suddenly stern as he held Harry’s gaze. Harry wanted to crumple under it, felt like Louis could see through him, right to his very soul, and he swallowed. “We have to go on in a second, but please just know I’m not upset. I promise. I’ll explain it all afterwards, I promise- yeah, we’re coming!” Louis called to the crew member who was whispering viciously for him.

“Alright, okay,” Harry said, nodding slightly. Louis gave him a smile, and before he left, he brought his hand up, cupping Harry’s cheek for a second before he walked off, swiftly removing his hand. Harry felt like his skin was burning where Louis had touched him, and he set Rich, who was giving him a puzzled look, a smile, hoping to signify that all was okay. Harry took a deep breath as he watched Jason and the overs disappear onto the stage, followed by Simon and the groups.

“Here we go, lads, best of luck!” Louis called, turning to grin at each of the three boys before he strutted on stage. Harry followed at the back, still a little nervous to approach the audience again after his performance, despite the fact their reaction had been entirely positive. He ignored the intensity of Simon’s gaze he could feel on him, and waved at the audience and cameras, David slinging an arm around his shoulders in a gesture that made Harry want to cry.

“Okay everybody, we’re here. This is the elimination round for week two. This week, we will have a sing off. Each of our contestants has chosen a ‘Save Me’ song that they will perform for the judges, and based on this performance, the judges will choose from this who they want to save and put through to Week Three of the X Factor. So… here we go.”

The lights dimmed again, spotlights burning on the contestants lined up on stage. In a change to last week, Louis reached out and took David and Rich’s hands, Rich scrabbling to reach for Harry since he was on the end of the line. Harry swallowed, taking his hand, hating the erratic rhythm of his heartbeat in his chest, sweating tickling his brow, beading down his forehead as they awaited the first name to be called.

“Rich!”

“Oh my god!” Louis cried, immediately encircling his contestant in a tight hug, jumping up and down as Rich cheered, a little overcome. Harry grabbed him next, holding him tightly, whispering words of pride in his ear before he passed him to David, the cheers of the audience dying down as they waited for Dermot to read the next contestant’s name.

Harry blinked rapidly as he felt Louis slip his hand in behind Harry’s, holding it tightly next to his side. It was the first time they’d had contact like this, aside from a quick hug, but something about this felt different. Harry tightened his hold slightly, and saw the corner of Louis’ mouth turn up slightly, and Harry struggled to hold back from full on beaming at that.

The next few contestants went through, and as the numbers dwindled, Harry felt more and more nauseous, his stomach churning at the thought of actually having to perform again, having to sing to save his place in the competition.

“Harry!”

Harry just stood, staring blankly at the audience as he was sandwiched between David and Louis, the pair all but screaming in his face. Harry shook his head slightly, bringing himself back down to earth as he stared into Louis’ blue eyes, taking in how he was staring back, everything around them going silent for a moment. Harry bit his lip and allowed a smile to appear, hugging both men back as everyone else on stage clapped, Jason sending him a thumbs up from where he stood opposite, and Beth blew him a quick kiss, making Harry blush.

He stumbled off stage, his long legs leading the way and as he disappeared out of sight, he collapsed into Rich’s waiting arms, the pair still a little stunned they’d made it through yet another week. They waited nervously, watching more contestants come backstage, smiles on their faces.

Harry’s and Rich’s smiles fell as they realised David was in the bottom two. The show cut to an advert break and Harry rushed onto the stage, Rich hot on his heels as they both bundled David up in hugs, wishing him good luck before they were shooed from the stage. Louis remained for a moment, his hands on David’s shoulders before he left and took his seat, leaning forward slightly.

David was up against Alicia, one of Beth’s girls, and he stood to the side as she belted out a version of Beyonce’s Halo, that received good reaction from the audience and judges. Harry and Rich cheered loudly as David went to the middle of the stage, a microphone clutched in his tight fist as the open chords of Shawn Mendes’ song _Mercy_ played into the studio. He put his all into the performance, Harry getting goosebumps from the rawness in David’s tone, and Louis stood up as soon as he finished, clapping with such pride in his eyes.

“Okay judges… Alicia, can you come and join us on stage? Right judges, you have a decision to make. When I ask you, you need to give me the name of the act you want to save, that you want to see here next week on The X Factor. If our judges votes are tied, we will return to the public vote, and the contestant with the fewest votes will be eliminated. So without further ado. Louis, who do you want to save?

“David,” he said, a smile on his face. Beth voted next, of course voting to save her own act, not a surprise to anyone, and Louis held her hand quickly as her voice cracked, clearly affected by this part of the competition.

Jason then voted to save David, and Simon, with a slight smirk at Louis, voted for Alicia. It was a draw. Harry held his breath as Dermot confirmed to the audience he was being given the information in his ear as to who had the fewest public votes. It felt like the entire place was on tenterhooks, and it was silent as Dermot delivered his verdict.

“And the contestant with the fewest votes and leaving the X Factor tonight is…. Alicia.”

Harry and Rich exhaled heavily at that, and hugged each other, so relieved for David, who immediately reached to comfort Alicia, a look of resignation on her face. They waited in the wings until David came back, holding both men close, his breath shaky as he got himself together. The show soon ended and Louis slipped backstage, joining them and hugging David. Rich eventually took him off and Louis touched Harry’s arm, a questioning look on his face.

“Can we talk now?” Harry nodded and followed Louis down the corridor, high-fiving a few crew members who congratulated him as he walked past, waiting for a second as someone unhooked Louis from his in-ear pack, and together, they went into his dressing room, closing the door behind him. “Take a seat, love,” Louis said, indicating the sofa, and he quickly sat down next to him, looking a bit nervous.

“Louis, you don’t have to-”

“Yes, I do,” Louis said firmly, interrupting Harry who just nodded, his gaze back in his lap. “Please listen to me, I mean every word I’m about to say. Your performance tonight was amazing, and I’m so sorry that didn't come across when I spoke to you on stage. I saw your reaction and I hated myself for making you doubt I liked it.”

“It’s okay if you didn't, though,” Harry began, trying to keep his voice steady. “I didn't want to pretend I’m something I’m not, Louis, and if I’d have sung that song with the female pronouns… it would have been a lie. That’s not who I am, Louis. I… I don’t like girls. I like boys. I'm gay.”

“I know. So am I,” Louis confessed, and Harry nodded. That information wasn’t a secret, but he was pleased Louis didn't flinch with his revelation, although really, it was obvious if anyone had been looking carefully enough. “I think you’re incredibly brave to do what you did. To change the pronouns and tell everyone. I was just taken aback I think, because you hadn’t rehearsed it that way, and I didn't expect it. That doesn’t excuse my reaction, though, so I'm really sorry you doubted me, and how supportive I am of everything you do. I’m so proud of you, Haz.”

He leaned in and wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulder, their torsos touching as Harry returned the hug, letting his head dip down and rest on Louis’ shoulder. They breathed together for a moment, Louis’ hand rubbing up and down Harry’s back, over the silk of his shirt. Harry felt himself relax in Louis’ embrace and slowly, he sat up, smiling shyly up at Louis.

“Are we okay?” Louis asked, as if this blip tonight would have ruined their friendship.

“Yeah, of course we are,” Harry assured him, pleased to see a smile cross Louis’ face again. “Lou… I wasn’t mad, you know? I was more worried I’d upset you with what I did, that I didn't talk to you about it. I won’t do that again. I need to trust you with this stuff. I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, I promise,” Louis said, resting his small hand on top of Harry’s for a moment. “You going back to the house with the other contestants?” He stood up and started collecting things into his bag, looking back at Harry over his shoulder as he waited for his reply.

“Yeah, I’m sure me and Rich will have a few beers with David when we get back. That was shit, wasn’t it? I’m dreading having to do that, it was horrible, Lou.”

“I know, Haz,” Louis said, looking a bit downcast. “I’m sure Simon only voted for Alicia to piss me off, as well.”

“What?” Harry asked, confused by Louis’ remark. Was there something going on behind the scenes with him and Simon?

“Oh, nothing, ignore me. I’m tired and grumpy,” Louis gestured with his hands, as if to brush the comment away. “Anyway, well done tonight love, you did me and Rogue proud with that song. I’m at Li’s tonight again so I’m sure he’ll let me know what he thought, so I’ll text you and let you know.”

“Okay, Lou,” Harry said, getting to his feet and stretching, the hem of his shirt riding up slightly, baring his toned and tattooed stomach. “Oops,” he giggled, pulling the fabric down, noticing the blush on Louis’ cheeks before he turned away, heading for the door. “See you Monday?”

“Yeah, of course,” Louis replied, and Harry turned the handle. “Oi. Where’s my hug?”

Harry grinned as he turned back around and stepped over to Louis, bumping into each other as they neared for a hug. Harry held him tightly for a minute, enjoying how small Louis’ body was against his, how his arms nearly wrapped around and touched his own body again. Louis was petite but curvy, and Harry couldn’t deny he loved it. His lips grazed Louis’ forehead as he pulled away, and they grinned at each other.

“Text me later?” Louis nodded as Harry walked away again, turning around before he went through the door. “Bye Lou, and… thank you.”

“Anytime,” Louis called, Harry biting back a big grin as he finally left Louis’ dressing room, stumbling down the corridor into the boys dressing room, heading over and draping over David’s shoulders, holding him loosely.

“Where have you been?” Rich asked, nothing malicious in his tone.

“Um, Louis just wanted a quick word,” he said, hoping he wasn’t blushing and giving himself away. Rich quickly changed the subject and Harry sighed, standing up and ruffling David’s hair as he grabbed his own t-shirt, pulling off the shirt and leaving it on the clothes rail, feeling more himself in the t-shirt he yanked over his head.

“Ready for home, lads?” he asked, and both men nodded, grabbing their bags and together, Louis’ boys made their way out of the studio, ready to go home and prepare for another week on turmoil on The X Factor.

*****

Louis sat back in the car that had been hired for him for the night, stretching out on the black leather seat. He’d been collared by a couple of the producers before he left so he was one of the last to leave the building. He was on his way to Liam’s place, and was texting Zayn as the driver headed in the right direction, Louis running through tonight in his head. He looked down at the buzz of his phone, expecting to see a reply from Zayn.

 **Harry:** _Thanks again for talking to me after the show and reassuring me. I appreciate that. X_

 **Louis:** _I needed you to know, it was important to me. I really am proud of you for what you did._

 **Harry:** _I was worried you’d be angry I came out, and that I’m gay… x_

 **Louis:** _Never, no way. I kinda knew anyway, Haz. You’re not as secretive as you think. X_

 **Harry:** _I do have some secrets, you know… xx_

 **Louis:** _Oh yeah? X_

 **Harry:** _Yeah. Night Lou xxx_

 **Louis:** _Tease. Night love x_

Louis sighed, and pulled up Liam’s number on his phone, dialling quickly, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor as he waited for his friend to pick up.

“‘Lo?” came Liam’s voice. It always made Louis laugh how Liam answered a phone like he didn't know who was the other end, despite caller ID and the stupid cross-eyed picture of himself he knew came up on Liam’s screen whenever he called.

“It’s me, you knob,” Louis said, resting back against the head rest. “I’m in the shit, Li.”

“What have you done now? Oh, I liked that cover of Alive that kid Harry did tonight, did you tell him to change she to he? I didn't know he was gay.”

“Nah, that was all him,” Louis began, feeling nervous for some reason. “I had an idea, Li. He was worried I’d be angry at him or something. I had to say sorry for not making it clear how proud I was of him.”

“Oh right,” Liam mumbled, a few noises clanging in the background. “So… what’s up, Louis? Spit it out.” Louis sighed. His best friends and bandmates knew him better than he knew himself at times. “You like him, don’t you?”

“Who? Harry?” Louis spoke meekly, almost afraid to agree.

“No, Simon fucking Cowell. Yes, Harry. Don’t lie to me, Lou.”

“Alright. I do, but just as a friend. That’s all he can be anyway, no point in thinking about anything more. He’s been a bit flirty in our texts, but that’s all.”

“You text him? He’s got your private mobile number? Oh Louis...”

“Shit. Um… yeah?” Louis replied, worried Liam would think he’d done stupid by texting Harry.

“Oh god… just… be careful, Lou, please? He’s young, you’re his mentor… don’t get in too deep.”

“I’m round the corner, I need a beer,” Louis replied in lieu of actually addressing Liam’s comments. “I’ll be there in a tick, can I stay over?”

“Of course. But Lou, did you hear me? Don’t get in too deep.”

“See you soon!” Louis cried into the phone far too loudly, hanging up before he could say anything back. He rubbed his hands on his face, his phone dropping onto the seat cushion next to him.

“I think it’s far too late to say that, Liam, far too late…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rebloggable Tumblr post is here.](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/176031569106/let-me-be-your-star)


	10. Week Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis treats Harry before he has a rather embarrassing mishap. Harry gets a little more confident around Louis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this one! Do let me know in the comments what you thought :)
> 
> I dedicate this to my best friend Laura, thank you as always for your support. Love you. x

**Monday**

**Louis:** _ Can I swing by and pick you up? For rehearsal? You’re first today, and I’m about to leave… _

Harry stared down at his phone, a little gobsmacked. He was stood in the middle of his room in just his boxers, a couple of outfits laid out on the bed as he tried to decide what to wear. Honestly, the outfits were almost identical, just a choice between which colour jeans and which plaid shirt, but to Harry, it was an important one. The thought that Louis wanted to pick him up though was a new one, and he hurried to reply, not wanting to miss out on the opportunity.

**Harry:** _ Oh, if you don’t mind, that would be great. I’ll be downstairs waiting for you, text me when you’re near? X _

**Louis:** _ Will do, see you very soon. X _

Harry grinned to himself for a minute before he decided on the red shirt and dark blue jeans, doing a silly dance around the room to get them up over his thighs. He loved how they looked, how they clung to his long legs and bum but getting them on was a bit of a struggle. Eventually, they slipped into place and Harry grabbed his black leather belt, feeding it through the loops and doing it up around his hips. The top of his boxers were peeking through, but he quickly buttoned the shirt halfway up, leaving the top 4 buttons undone, his bare chest showing through.

He sat on the edge of the bed and yanked on some socks, pulling his black Chelsea boots on, looking up as the bedroom door opened, revealing Rich with a puzzled expression on his face. Harry grinned up at him and stood up, checking out his hair in the small mirror on the windowsill, fastening a black and white headscarf around his curls.

“What’s put that smile on your face?” Rich asked, watching as Harry spritzed his cologne over his cheeks, patting them dry. Rich laid down on his bed, hands behind his head as he watched Harry dash around like he was late for something. “There’s some spare scrambled egg downstairs if you want it.”

“Oh, thanks mate, think I’ll just grab one of the cereal bars today, I’m gonna be late for the ride to rehearsals if I don’t get a move on. You can eat my eggs for me, right?”

“Not even a question,” Rich laughed in reply, waving as Harry slipped from the room, practically skipping down the stairs. Harry skidded to a halt by the front door before he realised he hadn’t grabbed any food so darted back to the kitchen and dug around in the cupboards until he found a cereal bar, sticking it in his back pocket before he went back to the door and headed off up the driveway.

**Louis:** _ I’m round the corner at the traffic lights. X _

Harry schooled his face into a neutral expression and leaned against the brick wall, wondering what car Louis had, staring at each one that drove past the house until he spotted a black Audi TT in the distance. It roared up the road and stopped sharply in front of Harry, the passenger window dropping down slowly, revealing a grinning Louis in the driver’s seat.

“Stop gawping and get in,” Louis said cheekily, watching as Harry bent down to open the door, sliding into the leather seat. Harry smiled over as he pulled his seatbelt across his body, and was pushed back as Louis hit the accelerator, the car moving quickly forwards. “Morning, love.”

“Morning,” Harry said, suddenly feeling a bit shy in such close proximity to Louis. He watched as Louis’ legs worked the pedals, and how his hand grasped the gear stick between them, pushing other visuals quickly to the back of his mind. He cleared his throat and spoke again, wanting to fill the silence. “Thanks for this, picking me up, I mean.”

“No worries. Just seemed a waste since I don’t live too far from here to get another car to take us both to the same place. Save the planet and all that crap.” Harry chuckled at that, nodding slightly in his seat. He didn't want to divulge to Louis that he actually thought saving the planet was quite important, so kept quiet. “Everything okay with the other boys? David okay after Saturday?”

“Yeah, he was a bit quiet yesterday, but we watched Die Hard and that seemed to cheer him up,” Harry replied, staring at the London landscape that whizzed by his window, marvelling at the famous city he was lucky enough to be living in. “I think being in the bottom two is going to have knocked his confidence a bit, so Rich and I are making an effort to big him up a bit, spend some time with him, you know?”

“You’re a good egg, Harry Styles,” Louis spoke as he pulled up at yet another traffic light, frowning as he watched Harry wriggle the cereal bar from his pocket. “What the hell is that?”

“This?” Harry asked, holding up the offending food item. “It’s a cereal bar, Louis.”

“Healthy food makes me suspicious,” Louis said in a low voice. “I can’t bear to watch you eat that. Put it down. Now.” Harry gave Louis a strange look but set it down on top of his rucksack, watching as Louis quickly changed lanes, taking a road he knew wasn’t in the direction of the studio. “Let me treat you to a decent breakfast.”

A few minutes passed as Louis drove the car, and Harry laughed loudly when he spotted Louis’ destination, a wide smile crossing Louis’ face the closer they got. “McDonald’s breakfast? Really, Lou?”

“Breakfast of champions,” Louis said decisively, and he pulled into the drive thru, pushing the button to lower his window as they stopped behind the car in front of them.”What do you fancy?”

_ You _ , Harry said in his head, shaking the thought away as quickly as it came. “Um… I’ve never really had this for breakfast, so you choose for me.”

Louis shot him a scandalised look and Harry laughed loudly, watching as Louis slowly moved the car forwards, stopping at the window, smiling up at the young girl behind the till. “Hello love. Can we have two bacon and egg McMuffins, two hash browns, a melon fruit bag, a cookie and two lattes please?” Harry looked at Louis with horror as he handed over his credit card, paying quickly before he went to the next window to collect their food.

“Louis, I am  _ never _ going to be able to eat all of that-”

“Oh I'll help you. I’m selfless like that,” Louis teased, reaching up to take the brown bag, passing it to Harry who set it down by his feet before he held onto the cups of coffee, Louis heading back off to the studio. “And don’t even think about offering to give me half for this lot, my treat.”

Harry bit his tongue, knowing those were the words that were about to leave his mouth before Louis had beat him to it. He couldn’t stop thinking this was the second week in a row Louis had treated him to something, and it made a warm feeling settle deep in his belly as he smiled to himself, balancing the cups carefully, not wanting to get burnt by the hot liquid inside.

Soon enough, Louis pulled up into a car parking space and Harry stayed in his seat while Louis rounded the car, lifting the coffees out of Harry’s hands so he could get out. He could see Louis’ eyes running from his head down to his feet, and he bent back into the car a little more that was strictly necessary to grab the bag of food, smirking when he stood up to see Louis red-cheeked and a little flustered.

“Okay, let’s, um, shall we- let’s go,” Louis said, turning on his heel and locking the car with his key fob as he walked off, striding ahead of Harry who was trying not to laugh at the way he’d riled Louis up. He held the door open again and Harry walked past, heading for the familiar studio. He opened the door with his free hand and walked in, smiling over to Billy who was sitting by the sound system.

“Hey Billy, how’s Willow?” Harry asked, still concerned for his vocal coach’s pregnant wife. He’d had a long talk with him last week after Louis had told him what had happened, and spent ages admiring photos of Willow’s bump that Billy eagerly showed off, Louis just rolling his eyes at Harry getting all fond over a pregnant belly. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, thanks Harry, she’s all good,” Billy said with a grin. “Baby is staying put for now, thank god. I mean, I can’t wait to meet him or her, but not just yet, you know?”

“Definitely, she’s still got some cooking to do.” Harry grinned back at him, and headed over to Louis, who was pulling items out of the McDonald’s bag, putting them on the little table by the sofa.

“Come and eat before it gets cold,” Louis instructed, and Harry nodded, picking up a wrapped muffin and hash brown, taking a big bite of the muffin and moaning around it. Louis averted his eyes and started eating his own food. “Good shit, huh?” he mumbled between bites, Harry nodding in agreement.

It was quiet as they finished their breakfast muffin, and Harry reached over, grabbing the melon bag that Louis had thoughtfully bought for him. He wondered for a moment how Louis had known he would want something fruity with his breakfast but pushed the thought away as he slid a cube of melon between his lips, his tongue being assaulted with the juicy taste.

“So,” Louis began, looking over at Harry, staring at his sticky fingers. “I had an idea for a song this week, if you haven’t got one in mind already, that is…”

“I haven’t,” Harry said, shaking his head. “I haven’t had a chance to speak to Niall either as he’s been at work. He popped round to see my Mum last night as well. She was gutted she couldn’t make the show on Saturday, stupid sickness bug…” 

“I was gutted too, I was looking forward to meeting her. Maybe this weekend?” Harry smiled and nodded.

“Definitely. She promised she’d be here whatever happened,” Harry replied, screwing up his rubbish and getting up to throw it in the bin. “So, what song did you have in mind then?”

“Well,” Louis began, munching on his cookie now. Harry came and sat beside him, and Louis pulled a bit of cookie off the edge of his and pushed it into Harry’s mouth. Harry’s eyes flew open and he tightened his lips around Louis’ fingers, an audible pop filling the silence as Louis pulled them back out. “Um… sorry, just thought you should try this…”

Harry chewed and swallowed, redness covering his cheeks. “Um, thanks. That’s delicious, really nice. Sorry, I didn't think to save you any of my melon..”

“Gross. I don’t do healthy shit, Harold. Anyway. Songs. Do you know Norah Jones?”

“Not personally,” Harry quipped, making Louis roll his eyes. “But yeah, Mum used to listen to a lot of her stuff. Why?”

“Well, it came on my Spotify the other day and I played it a few times. I reckon your voice could suit this one, and after last week’s uptempo one, I thought it might be nice to slow it down a bit this week?”

“Which song?”

“Come Away With Me. It’s her best known one, so I think a lot of people watching will know it.”

“Yeah, I love that song,” Harry said. “One of Mum’s favourites actually, so it’d be nice to sing it with her there watching. Have you got it so we can put it on the system?” Louis nodded and handed over his phone, the Spotify app already open on the screen.

Harry handed it to Billy who started the song after plugging the phone in to the music system, the familiar and calming melody playing throughout the room. Harry started to sing along lowly, the slowness of the song suiting his sultry drawl, and Louis swayed slightly to the gentle rhythm, shutting his eyes and letting Harry’s voice wash over him.

“Good choice, Louis,” Billy spoke up as the song ended, stepping back towards the two men. “I think it’ll work with your vocal range, and the musical style suits you Harry. Plus it’ll show a more vulnerable side to you which I think people will like.”

“Yeah?” Harry mused, Louis nodding along. “Good choice, Lou.” He smiled sweetly at him, pleased to see Louis returning the smile. “Can we find a karaoke version then so I can get going with it, practise it through a few times?”

“Vocal warm-ups first Harry, you know the drill. Joining us, Lou?”

“Why not,” Louis said, taking a quick sip of coffee, walking over with Harry’s cup in his hand. He held it out and Harry took it, a spark of something flashing across his skin when Louis’ fingertips brushed his own, their touches lingering for a moment. “What are you waiting for, Bill? Off we go…”

 

**Tuesday**

**Harry:** _ Do you have Snapchat, Lou? X _

**Louis:** _Snapchat?_

 **Harry:** _I’ll take that as a no. Are you not down with the kids, then? x_

 **Louis:** _I’m not down with anything, Haz. I know it’s an app…_

 **Harry:** _Well done, dear. Download it, we can send each other pics. Xx_

Louis smirked to himself at the thought of exchanging pictures with Harry and headed to the AppStore on his phone, searching for SnapChat and downloading it once he’d found it. He had heard his younger sisters talking about it before and honestly had no interest, but the idea of Harry sending only him pictures made him want it more than he’d ever wanted anything. 

He opened the app and filled in the sign up forms, using a fake name so no-one bar Harry and his family would be able to find him and he quickly pulled up their message thread, replying to Harry’s last message.

**Louis:** _ Okay, I’ve got the app. My username is LouBear. _

**Harry:** _Are you kidding me? x_

 **Louis:** _No, I’m hardly gonna sign up as Louis Tomlinson, am I? Add me then. X_

 **Harry:** _Done. Stand by for your first ever Snap, LouBear.._

Louis rolled his eyes, knowing Harry wasn't going to let up from teasing him about the new nickname. A little blue dot appeared in the bottom corner of his screen so Louis pressed it, seeing Harry's name at the top of his chat list. He tapped it and was greeted with the sight of Harry’s face, complete with some big grey bunny ears protruding from his head, a big smile on his face, dimple obvious in his cheek. Louis smiled softly at it and frowned when it suddenly disappeared.

**Louis:** _ Too cute but where did it go?! :( _

**Harry:** _ Haha, that’s the point, Lou. They aren’t saved, they disappear… _

**Louis:** _ Well that’s a bit shit. Hang on, I’ll try and do one. _

Louis opened the app again and swiped along the filters, choosing one where his eyes and mouth became enlarged, opening his eyes wide and giving the camera a close lipped smile, pressing the shutter down. He laughed at it and pressed the arrow, sending it to Harry, seeing the status change from Delivered to Opened.

**Harry:** _Your eyes are so pretty! Big mouth as well.. X_

**_Louis:_ ** _ You didn't need Snapchat to tell you I’ve got a big mouth, love… x _

**Harry:** _ Hmm, you’re right lol. What are you up to? Xx _

**Louis:** _Chilling at home, got some music on, trying to cool down cos it’s so fucking hot. You? X_

**Harry:** _ Same, just hanging out in my room. Other guys are playing cards but I wasn’t in the mood. _

**Louis:** _Still happy with the song for this weekend? I thought you sounded great earlier._

**Harry:** _ Thanks, Lou. Yeah, I love it. Mum’s really excited to hear it, I told her earlier. Xx _

**Louis:** _ Good, glad she’s happy, and you are too. X _

His phone pinged again at the arrival of a new Snapchat and he opened it, Harry appearing this time with a ridiculous sunglasses on, pouting at the camera. Louis stared at his lips for a second, groaning when again the image disappeared. He laughed and flicked through again, this time selecting the dog face filter, opening his mouth until a tongue lolled out on the screen. He laughed and clicked the button, the image freezing on his screen. He sent it to Harry again, awaiting a reply.

**Harry:** _ Nice tongue ;) _

**Louis:** _ Getting a bit cheeky there, Styles… x _

**Harry:** _ You love it… _

Louis bit his lip, wondering exactly what to reply. He tapped something out on the screen, hesitating for a moment until he just hit send, blinking as the word  _ Read _ appeared until his message in their message thread.

**Louis:** _ I do. X _

His phone remained silent after that, and Louis decided to head into the shower. He left his phone on his bedside table and stepped inside under the warm spray, trying to push thoughts of Harry out of his head as he soaped himself up, enjoying the water for a minute before he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist when he was done. He saw his screen light up with a notification saying he’d received a new Snapchat from Harry.

He dropped his towel quickly, walking towards his drawers where he grabbed out a pair of white boxers, sliding them up over his thighs before he sat on the edge of the bed, skin still damp as he opened the app. What he saw when the app finally loaded took his breath away. It was a grinning Harry with hearts fluttering around his head with that beautiful smile on his face, but it was what Harry _wasn’t_ wearing that had caught his eye.

Harry was laying back in bed without a top on, lazily smiling at the camera, bare chest visible at the bottom of the frame. Louis stared at the tattoos on his collarbones, able to see them in their entirety, and he fumbled with his phone, quickly taking a screenshot of it before it could disappear. He smiled smugly to himself at the fact he had that image forever, that Harry couldn’t deny him that sight any longer and held the phone away from himself to take his own photo.

He angled the phone for a few seconds, making sure a few water droplets could be seen across his shoulders as he smiled softly at the screen, not even bothering with a filter. He looked at the image for a second, pleased with it and quickly sent it to Harry.

He looked down at the chat screen for a moment, debating whether to say something to Harry but then something flashed up that made his stomach fall down to the floor, and he could feel the grin slide off his face.

_ Harry took a screenshot! _

Holy shit. That meant Harry would have gotten a notification that he had taken a screenshot of the image he’d sent him, the topless picture. Oh god. He quickly fumbled, hitting the power button on the side of his phone, the screen going black in front of him. His heart was pounding in his chest, his hands were shaking slightly. What was he going to do? Was Harry going to be upset at him? It didn't bare thinking about, the thought that Harry might hate him for snapping a private photo like that.

But then again… Harry had taken a screenshot of Louis’ picture too. That meant Harry must have liked the image too. He spotted his screen light up with a text, and Louis tentatively stepped back over to it, glancing down at the screen, almost scared to look. Was Harry going to ask what he was playing at? Did he think Louis was laying there on his bed, wanking to the sight of Harry? Louis sighed in frustration, running a hand through his damp hair, feeling tension running through his veins. He leaned over again, hitting the home button on his phone to make the screen light up, reading the small words on his screen.

**Harry:** _ Beautiful. Night night LouBear xx _

Louis couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his face at that, relief flooding him as he quickly used his thumb to unlock the device. He opened his texts with Harry, staying well away from the dangerous app Harry had forced him to download. He tapped out a reply, just grateful that Harry wasn’t teasing him or berating him.

**Louis:** _ Not so bad yourself, Styles. Night, love x _

Louis sighed and powered the phone down again, climbing onto his bed, not bothering with clothes or covers, it was just too hot for that. He laid back, staring at the ceiling for a moment, wondering how he was going to feel seeing Harry tomorrow, knowing that picture was on his phone, knowing exactly what Harry looked like in bed, topless. It was an image that Louis felt was now burned into the back of his retinas, and it was the last thing he saw before he fell into a fitful sleep.

 

**Friday**

Harry stepped out of the van behind Dee, holding out a hand that the woman took as she stepped down from the vehicle, smiling softly at Harry.

“Such a gentleman, thank you,” she said, walking away with Jennifer towards the studio. Harry followed next to Adam, chatting easily to the man about a TV show called Marcella they’d stayed up late watching last night. Harry had been a bit scared, and had spent the night huddled in the corner of the sofa, texting Louis a running commentary about what he was seeing and how he wished he wasn’t watching it. 

Adam and Rich had called him out on his secretive texting habit, teasing Harry that he had a boyfriend hidden away at home which Harry quickly denied, saying he was texting Niall and his Mum, arranging plans for that weekend since she was visiting, Niall in tow of course. He hadn’t yet told Niall about the fact he and Louis were Snapchatting, not quite sure how his best friend would react to that, but he was going to mention it tomorrow when he arrived at the studio to watch the next live show.

Harry headed off up the corridor with the other boys, lounging in the chairs watching the stage as Helix took to the stage, running through a rather colourful and upbeat version of Katy Perry’s song  _ Firework _ , Harry clapping along and singing away. He sat for longer as Marvin took to the stage, rehearsing his song, followed quickly by Dee with a very powerful version of  _ Never Enough  _ from Harry’s new favourite movie The Greatest Showman.

His phone vibrated against his thigh and he slid it out, smiling when he saw it was a new Snap from Louis. He angled the device so no-one around him could see and opened it, grinning widely when he saw a photo of Louis with bear ears and round glasses on, a little comment across the screen:  _ Guess where I am? _

Harry locked his phone and stood up quietly, knowing he had a little while until it was his turn to rehearse and excused himself, telling Rich he needed to find a loo. He slipped out of a back door, heading down the labyrinth of corridors, knowing exactly where Louis had taken that picture of himself.

“Hey,” Louis called out, looking a little more restrained than he usually did when he greeted Harry. It was the first time they’d been face to face since the whole Snapchat incident the other night, and Harry was determined that it wasn’t going to spoil their fledgling… whatever this was they had going. Friendship? Mentor-ship? Harry didn't know but he did know he didn't want to lose it. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Harry said, hugging Louis quickly, as had become common for the pair. Harry had noticed while he’d hung around backstage or at the studio that Louis just shook hands with his other contestants, but always hugged him. He didn't mind, but he wondered what anyone else might think if they spotted them. He brushed off that thought, and smiled to Louis. “So… enjoying Snapchat?”

“It’s an evil app and I hate it,” Louis remarked, an indifferent expression on his face.

“Oh. That’s why you haven’t stopped sending me pictures since you got it,” Harry teased, liking the blush creeping across Louis’ cheeks. “You love me with some good bunny ears… admit it…”

“You look cute, okay? Nobody could ever say otherwise,” Louis mumbled, staring down at his shoes. Harry suddenly felt a bit bad for the teasing, but couldn’t resist the next words that fell from his mouth.

“Well, I know which picture you really liked…”

Louis’ jaw dropped as his head snapped up, eyes meeting Harry’s, seeing a twinkle of mirth in them. He then let his head fall back, groaning loudly as he did so, the sound resonating deep inside Harry. “Oh Christ… this is why I shouldn’t have these bloody apps, I’m absolutely hopeless. You could’ve warned me…”

“I didn't know you were going to screenshot my picture, did I?!” Harry said through a laugh, feeling himself blush. “Anyway, I did the same thing with the one you sent me…”

“I know,” Louis all but whispered, something passing between them for a moment as they stood, just looking at each other. “You did look really pretty like that, though. All soft and, well, Harry-like.”

“Pretty beautiful yourself,” Harry mumbled, his tongue darting out to quickly lick his dry lips. He coughed slightly, taking a step back, hearing a door open just down the corridor. He put a bit of space between them, leaning back against the opposite wall. “So my Mum called. She’s a hundred percent on for tomorrow, Niall’s driving her up. I’m so pleased she’s coming, I’ve missed her a lot.”

“I bet, I still miss my Mum, and I’m a big boy,” Louis said, smiling over to Harry. “Mine might come if I nag her enough and she can find a babysitter for the little ‘uns-”

“No! She has to bring the twins, I wanna meet them. You know I love babies, Lou…” He pouted and Louis groaned again, bonking his head against the wall behind him.

“Don’t do that face, you know I can’t resist it when you pout like that…”

“Is it working?” Harry asked cheekily, smirking at Louis. He paused, listening as Jennifer started singing, meaning it was Harry and the boys turn soon enough. “Are you coming in to watch our rehearsals? I guess that’s what you’re here for?”

“Yes, that’s what I’m here for…” Louis repeated, nodding his head. He looked off down the long corridor. “But it’s a long way…”

Harry frowned, turning his head and looking down the corridor he just came from. “It’s really not, Louis, stop being lazy.” Louis chuckled and pointed off towards the doors. “Come on…” he started to walk away but stumbled when a sudden weight launched itself at his back. He laughed as he felt Louis wrap his legs around his waist, arms around his shoulders. “You want a piggyback?”

“Too bloody right, off we go,” Louis cheered, ruffling Harry’s hair with his hand, pointing straight ahead. Harry stood up straight, enjoying the weight of Louis on his back as he bumped him up slightly, Louis making a small sound as he did so. His hands came up, clasping around the bottom of Louis’ thighs, supporting his weight as he started to walk. Harry looked down, smiling slightly at the sight of Louis’ Van clad feet dangling, crossed over his belly, and his small, delicate hands laced together, bumping against his chest.

It was the closest proximity they’d ever been in, and Harry was loving it. He wasn’t thinking about what Simon or Beth or anyone would think if they saw this. He was living entirely for the moment and he was loving every second. Harry slowed down his pace, not wanting to arrive at the studio too early and quickly turned right, making a detour.

“Erm, wrong way Styles,” Louis said, reaching up and tugging on his hair slightly, Harry’s breath stuttering for a second. There was no way that Louis could know how pulling Harry’s hair affected him so he marched on, turning left and right, confident he knew where he was going. Eventually, he came to a stop outside a set of wooden doors, Louis patting his head before he slid down off his back, landing gently on the floor. “You give good piggybacks, love.”

“Thanks, easy when my ride is such a lightweight,” Harry quipped, blushing at his use of terminology, Louis smirking back. “We’d better get in there, sounds like that’s Leanne, which means we’re up in a minute.” 

“Okay, you go in and I’ll follow in a minute, I just have something to do,” Louis said, eyes flitting around. “Thanks for the ride.” He winked and walked off, leaving a dazed Harry stood clutching the door handle, taking in a deep breath. He watched Louis walk away, disappearing into what Harry thought was his dressing room. He shrugged and pulled open the door, sneaking back to his seat.

“That was the longest piss in history,” Rich whispered as Harry sat back down, texting Louis quickly. 

**Harry:** _ You on your way? X _

There was no reply so Harry popped his phone away, watching David make his way down the stairs, ready for his turn. He turned to Rich, whispering so he wasn’t overheard.

“Just got lost, then one of the crew caught me and asked me something,” he mumbled, hoping his red cheeks weren’t visible in their relatively dark seats. Rich just nodded, clearly believing Harry, having no reason to disbelieve him. Harry just turned his attention back to the stage, keeping an eye out for Louis, hoping he’d appear before he had to sing, always feeling more confident when Louis was there and cheering him on.

*****

Louis gritted his teeth as he walked down the corridor, hoping the boner that was poorly concealed in his jeans wasn’t visible to Harry, or that he hadn’t felt it digging into his back when he was pressed up to Harry while he piggybacked him down the corridor. Louis didn't know what had come over him, or why he’d ever thought jumping onto Harry’s back like that was a good idea. If he was honest, he’d just wondered what it would feel like to be so close to Harry and now he knew.

Louis yanked open the door of his dressing room and locked it behind him, stumbling towards the small bathroom over to one side. He walked inside and yanked his jeans and boxers down his thighs, taking his hard length in his hand, sighing with relief at finally being touched. He’d resisted touching himself after being around Harry so far, and he was quite proud of that fact. He’d known him a few months now, and not even that topless Snapchat the other day had pushed him over the edge.

However, the feel of Harry’s firm body against his was too much, and Louis couldn’t resist anymore. He closed his eyes and began to work his hand up and down his length, the dry drag of his hand on the sensitive skin of his hard cock verging on the edge of painful, and he breathed deeply, his chest heaving. He thought about how Harry’s sides had felt between his legs, how his big hands felt pressed around his thighs, fingertips digging in to the soft skin… Louis whimpered and panted, pleasure overtaking his body. 

The image of a topless Harry ran through his mind as he worked his hand quicker over himself, collecting the precome beading from his slit, using it to ease the glide of his hand. He imagined what it would be like to look down on Harry like that, to sit astride his hips, to bend down and kiss him, lick the sweaty skin of his chest… he closed his eyes as he thought about Harry’s long fingers wrapped around his cock, wanking him while Louis was laid back, thrusting up into Harry’s fist.

Louis let out a low moan as he thumbed over the slit again, Harry’s name on his lips, his orgasm bubbling lowly in his stomach. He moved his hand faster, the sound of his heavy breaths filling the small bathroom as he started to release, shooting strings of come onto the floor between his feet, moaning Harry’s name loudly, body shaking with the force of his orgasm.

He leant back against the wall and panted heavily, his softening cock hanging between his legs, right hand covered in droplets of come. He caught his breath and looked down at the floor, frowning at the mess he’d made. He tucked himself back inside his trousers, hissing at the sensitivity, doing up the button of his jeans. He grabbed a few sheets of toilet paper and mopped up the mess as best he could before he washed his hands in the small sink.

He stood up straight and looked in the mirror, groaning at the sight of his bright red cheeks and swollen lips, knowing Harry would probably be able to guess exactly what he’d been up to. Harry. God. He hadn’t properly allowed himself to think of Harry like that before, but now he had, he knew there was no going back. He didn't care at that moment for the seven year age difference, or that he was Harry’s mentor. All he knew was that Harry was gorgeous, he was kind, he was wonderful and Louis wanted him.  And Louis didn't do well with things he couldn’t have. He stepped out of the bathroom, leaving the door open, hoping the smell of come would leave it by the time he got back. He picked up his phone, noticing that Harry had text him, writing out a reply.

**Louis:** _ On my way, babe. X _

“Oh shit, no- stop, stop, stop!” he frantically tapped at his phone but slammed his hand on the wall when the familiar whoosh sound meant his message had gone. Harry was going to get it. He was going to see what Louis had called him. Shit. Snapchat mishaps were one thing but something like this in a text… well, Louis couldn’t brush this off as an error.

**Harry:** _ See you soon, handsome ;) _

Louis blushed at Harry’s forward reply and hurried out of the room and down the corridor. Despite Liam and Zayn’s earlier warnings of not getting in too deep, Louis knew he’d crossed a line tonight. There was no coming back from his feelings, not now, and Harry’s texts led Louis to believe there just might be something there on his side too. But the thought of actually acting on it was, frankly, terrifying, and Louis shuddered at the thought of messing up his friendship with Harry by pursuing something that may not actually be there.

He sighed and pushed his way into the auditorium, creeping quietly across the floor as David sang on. He sat in his chair and watched the stage for a minute before he span around, eyes moving around the room. He spotted Harry in a back corner next to Rich and smiled softly before turning back, sliding his phone and onto the desk.

**Louis:** _ I see you. X _

**Harry:** _ I see you, too. Xx _

Louis smiled and flipped his phone over, clapping as David ended his song. Louis’ phone vibrated over the table and he picked it up, laughing loudly as he opened it to another silly Snapchat of Harry, whirling around and winking at him, Harry poking his tongue out at him in reply. He closed the app and looked over his shoulder again, watching Harry high-five David as he sat back down, heart feeling fond at how happy Harry looked, how supportive he was of his fellow contestants, how much he genuinely cared. 

He turned back to the desk, quickly texting Harry again, not regretting the words he wrote, not for a second.

**Louis:** _ You look beautiful when you smile like that. x _

He looked over his shoulder, seeing Harry stare down at his phone, cheeks lighting up pink with the glow of his screen. Harry’s eyes flicked up and met Louis’ for a second, sending him a shy smile, mouthing  _ thank you _ at him. Louis just smiled again and faced the stage, the opening notes of Rich’s song ringing through the room. Louis couldn’t focus on anything but the thought of Harry, the images hidden away on his phone, the smile that was emblazoned on his mind. God, he was well and truly done for. That much Louis did know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is the snapchat I pictured for Louis' first one haha!](https://postimg.cc/image/4f1eciyk3/)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, I love hearing your thoughts so please leave me a comment!
> 
> You can [reblog the tumblr post if you want to share this story!](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/176031569106/let-me-be-your-star)


	11. Live Show Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is thrilled as his Mum finally makes it to a show, and Louis keeps trying to fight his feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the outfit for Harry for the live show:  
> [Harry 1](https://postimg.cc/image/qbfnocprn/) [Harry 2](https://postimg.cc/image/aegvr72dv/) [Harry 3](https://postimg.cc/image/9oy3eu9k3/)
> 
> Here is my outfit for Louis this week for the show  
> [Louis 1](https://postimg.cc/image/5skrivr5f/) [Louis 2](https://postimg.cc/image/xfxgwzk1v/) [Louis 3](https://postimg.cc/image/mt3nrkrc3/)
> 
> Thank you to Liz for her help as always with getting my head around things :)

Harry paced nervously back and forth in his dressing room, phone clutched in his hand, waiting for the message to say his Mum and Niall had arrived. Aside from snatched FaceTime calls, Harry hadn’t seen his Mum since he moved down to London a few weeks ago, and he was missing her terribly. While the other contestants in the house were nice enough, it wasn’t the same as being at home. His phone buzzed and he looked down.

 **Louis:** _They here yet? X_

 **Harry:** _No, but I thought that was them saying they were here..x_

 **Louis:** _Oops, sorry love. Let me know when they’re here. X_

 **Harry:** _Will do, Lou xx_

“That your mum?” Rich called across the room once he noticed Harry on his phone again. Harry swallowed and nodded quickly, figuring that was better than admitting the truth to his new friend.

“Um, yeah, said it won’t be long,” he mumbled, hoping that was vague enough to put Rich off asking anymore questions, which it seemed it was. “You feeling okay about tonight, David?”

“Yeah mate, cheers,” David said with a smile. Harry had been keen to keep an eye on David over the past few days. Being in the bottom two had bothered the older man slightly, but Harry thought he was talented enough that he shouldn’t let it bother him. “I’m pretty happy with the song this week. I didn't click with it last week, and maybe that came across?”

“Maybe,” Harry shrugged. “But I liked it anyway. Still, gonna blow their socks off tonight, right?”

“Damn right,” David grinned back, walking over and slapping him on the arm before Harry’s phone pinged again.

 **Mum:** _We’re here! At the front of the building, come and find us, darling. I can’t wait to see you xxx_

“Oh my god,” Harry mumbled, shaking at the thought of finally going to see his Mum again. “Guys, she’s here.” His face lit up with a smile and the other two boys sent Harry big smiles and thumbs up as he headed out of the door towards the main entrance of the building, quickly texting Louis as he went.

 **Harry:** _Mum and Ni are here! I’m so excited! Xxxxx_

 **Louis:** _I’m so happy for you, love xx_

Harry grinned down at his screen before he pushed the phone into his back pocket, slamming through the double doors in front of him, hurrying now he was so close, eager to see the two people in the world he loved more than anything. He could see two familiar figures the nearer he got, and a wide smile crossed his face as he ran towards them. Anne and Niall turned at the sound of running footsteps, and Anne opened her arms, Harry barrelling easily to them.

“Oh god, Mum… I’ve missed you so much,” Harry said, burying his face in her neck, holding her tight. It felt so good to be back in his Mum’s arms again, and he was so excited for her to be able to finally watch him perform on stage tonight. She pulled back from the hug and held Harry at arm’s length, tears in her eyes as she looked proudly at her son.

“Darling, you look wonderful,” she said, rubbing her hands up and down Harry’s arms, smiling fondly at him. “I can’t believe I’m finally here, I’m just annoyed it’s taken me three weeks to get there to watch you!”

“You’re here now, that’s all that matters,” he said, holding her close again for another quick hug.

“Oh right, the woman whose womb you borrowed is here so I don’t matter,” Niall mumbled off to the side, and Anne and Harry separated, both laughing at his dramatics. “No, no, it’s fine, I don’t want-”

“Oh shut it, Niall,” Harry joked, grabbing Niall and pulling him into a hug, both grinning into it. He’d spoken to Niall most days, as he had his Mum, but seeing his best friend again filled him with a happiness Harry hadn’t felt in a while. Harry’s phone buzzed as he pulled away from the hug, and he answered a few questions the pair had as they walked in.

 **Louis:** _Everything okay? Your Mum and Niall here? X_

 **Harry:** _Yeah, they’re here, Mum looks beautiful :) Can I bring them back to see you?x_

 **Louis:** _You don’t have to ask, course you can. Can’t wait to meet your Mum. x_

“Oi,” Niall said, nudging Harry with his elbow, prompting Harry to hide his phone screen, suddenly worried he had been seen. “Who you texting that’s put that grin on your face?”

Harry blushed and looked up at Niall, moving slightly closer. “Um, Louis?”

“Louis who? I don’t know- oh shit. Not Tomlinson? Are you kidding me? You text Louis Tomlinson?!” Niall was squeaking rather loudly now and Harry slapped his arm, throwing him an angry glare.

“Yeah, and no one really knows so if you shut your mouth, I’d really appreciate it, yeah?”

“Jeez, sorry,” Niall mumbled, still looking a bit shocked. “But seriously? You and Louis text?”

“And Snapchat,” Harry said with a smirk, laughing at Niall’s horrified expression. “It’s fine, though, we’re just… mates. So, Mum.. wanna come backstage and meet everyone?”

He held out his arm, which Anne threaded hers through, smiling up at her son. He chatted easily as they wove through the corridors. Harry came to a stop outside the boys dressing room first, and made a big deal of introducing his mum to Rich and David, who were both perfect gentlemen, kissing her on the cheek, saying how lovely it was to meet her. They greeted Niall with hugs, since they’d met him before, and Harry loved how easily his friend put himself into any group of people he surrounded himself with.

“We’re going to grab some food Haz, want anything?” Rich called, standing over by the door with David now. Harry shook his head and waved as the men left, leaving him alone with his Mum and Niall at last. He took Anne’s hand and led her over to the sofa, where he sat next to her, cuddled in to her side.

“So, how have you been? Things been okay at work since Tony left?”

“Love, it’s all good. Please don’t worry about me. Niall’s done a good job of looking out for me while you’ve been working hard here. Those other boys are lovely too, are you getting okay with everyone? Which one are you sharing a room with?”

“Rich, and yeah, they’re all really cool guys. Actually, everyone here is so nice, I-” His phone buzzed and he looked down, seeing Louis’ name. He hurried to snatch it up before Anne could see.

 **Louis:** _You in your dressing room? Can I pop in rather than make you come to me? X_

 **Harry:** _I don’t mind coming to you, Lou. But yeah, we are. See you in a minute xx_

Harry smirked at his innuendo and put his phone back on the table, ignoring Anne’s raised eyebrow. “Anyway, sorry about that. Um, yeah, everyone is so nice. It’s weird not living at home, I miss you and like, my room and stuff, but it’s exciting. Makes me feel more part of things, you know? It’s nice to get to know everyone too, but it makes it harder when someone has to leave every Sunday. That part sucks.”

Niall nodded from where he was stood, bag of crisps in his hand. Harry didn't even want to know where he’d gotten them from, and just rolled his eyes. “So Harold… any of the boys catch your eye while you’ve been here?”

If looks could kill, Niall would be six feet under from the glare Harry was sending him from across the room. Anne waggled her eyebrows at him, clearly looking for an answer, hoping it was going to be positive. She’d been nagging for Harry to find someone for a long time, keen to see her son dating and happy with a boy, to no avail. Harry had remained steadfastly single.

“Um, no, no men on the horizon, sorry,” he said with a shrug. He jumped as there was a knock on the door and he walked over, smiling softly at Louis as he pulled it open, giving Louis a quick hug before he grabbed his hand to drag him in, ignoring the bemused expression on Louis’ face at the gesture. “Okay Mum, I would love for you to meet my mentor, this is Louis Tomlinson. Louis, this is my Mum, Anne.”

“Hi, Mrs Styles, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Harry speaks about you all the time, you’re certainly as lovely as he says you are.” Anne blushed and took Louis’ outstretched hand with both of hers, holding it gently.

“It’s Anne, and it’s so wonderful to meet you. Thank you for taking such good care of my boy,” she said softly. “Honestly, it’s hard letting your children go, but I know he’s happy here, and a lot of that is to do with the help you’ve given him.”

“Oh, it’s been my pleasure,” Louis started to say, smiling back at Anne. Niall scoffed and Harry sent him another glare, Anne puzzled at the strange noises emanating from her son’s friend. “Harry is a joy to work with, he really is. We’ve had a lot of fun so far in the competition.”

“I’m so pleased to hear that,” Anne returned, watching as Harry stepped over to Louis, noticing the easy way Louis rested a hand on Harry’s arm as he came to a stop. They shared a quick smile before Louis spoke again, breaking the silence.

“I’m really sorry but can I borrow Harry for a second, I just have a few things to talk about before the show… you’re more than welcome to hang around in here, I’ll bring him back in a few minutes, I promise.”

“Of course! Oh gosh, I really am excited to see the show, on TV it looks amazing, but being here… wow, I just-”

“Oh, I forgot to mention,” Louis said, heading to the door with Harry. “I’ve reserved you and Niall front row seats, make sure you’re really part of the action! You’re near me as well, so if you have any questions or anything, just grab my attention in the breaks, I’ll come over to see you.”

“Lou- wow, thank you so much,” Harry said, touched his mentor had arranged such a thing for his family.

“My pleasure, again,” Louis chuckled, opening the door. “Right, we’ll be back in a tick.” Louis walked into the corridor, quickly followed by Harry. “She’s wonderful, Haz, just as I thought she would be. Love the outfit as well, bit tamer than last week though,” he smiled, running his hands across the front of Harry’s shirt. “Sorry, bit of fluff…”

“Yeah, thought I’d better be a bit more demure this week. You look very handsome too, love the blazer on you,” Harry replied, ignoring the burn of his skin where Louis had touched him again. His eyes ran up and down Louis' body, taking in his outfit, the way his blazer clung to his waist, the tight trousers, and slight sliver of bare ankle sticking out of the bottom. “But yeah, my Mum’s the best. And honestly, thank you for organising the seats. You didn't have to do that…”

“I know I didn't, but I wanted to. You deserve to be able to see them when you sing, especially knowing it’s her favourite song. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know you’re on third tonight, I just got the running order before I came to see you and your Mum.”

“Oh, right. That’s early,” Harry mumbled, fretting a little. He’d performed near the end of both shows before, and felt worried that being on earlier would mean his performance would be forgotten. “Well, what will be will be. If you don’t mind, I’d better get back… wanna spend as much time with Mum as I can, you know?”

“Of course,” Louis said. “Listen, good luck for tonight, okay. You’re gonna be great, just sing like you did in rehearsal and you’ll be fine. I’ll see you out there, okay?” He got up onto his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders, hugging him for a moment. He hesitated for a moment, and then suddenly pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Bye, love.”

Harry just stood in a daze, watching as Louis walked away until he disappeared, turning a corner. Harry brought his hand up to his cheek, touching where Louis’ lips had been. Harry felt he was buzzing, and startled as a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

“Harry?” Anne watched as Harry turned around, his eyes glassy and cheeks red. “Are you okay? Where’s Louis?”

“He’s… um, he’s had to go off but he’ll see us all later, after the show.” Harry stumbled back into the room as Niall stumbled out, stating he was on the hunt for food. “I’m so happy you’re here,” he said as he hugged Anne again. He looked with concern as she looked puzzled back, a serious expression on her face.

“What’s going on with you and Louis?”

Harry could feel the blood drain from his face at the question. He felt as if he and Louis did a good job of hiding their friendship to everyone else, but it appeared, as usual, his Mum had seen straight through him. He swallowed before answering, hoping he could keep his voice steady. “Um, what do you mean?”

“Don’t try and pull a fast one on me, Harry Edward Styles. I’m your mother, and I can read you like a book. You like him, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Harry blustered, waving her concern off. “He’s my mentor, and we’ve worked together a lot. He’s great.”

“Harry, I saw him, how he was with you. He didn't hug David or Rich. Only you. Is there something more going on?”

Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair, hoping the hair and make-up team wouldn’t berate him too much. “Well.. I mean… we kind of, um, text each other? Outside of work stuff? We just get on… he bought me breakfast the other day, when he picked me up…”

“Oh god, Harry,” Anne murmured, shaking her head slightly. “I know you’re a big fan of Louis, and Rogue, but darling-”

“This isn’t that, Mum, god. No. I… I think Louis is pretty great, not just as Louis Tomlinson, but as my friend. I can talk to him, and he’s helped me so much. He’s just Louis to me now. I just… I don’t know. I like him.” He shrugged at his last statement and didn't meet his mum’s eye.

“Just be careful, please darling? People could easily misconstrue what’s going on as more than mentor and contestant, and then things could end really badly. I know how much this competition means to you. Please, just think…”

“I will,” Harry said, his heart feeling heavy in his chest. Although there were times that he felt perhaps he and Louis could be something more than friends, he knew that there was no way that could ever happen. Louis was his mentor, and as his mum said, if people found out, it could ruin everything, and this meant a lot to him. “I’d, um, I’d better go and make sure I’m ready. Let’s go and find Ni, and get you in your seats. I bet Lou made sure they’re right in the centre..”

“Lou?”

“Oops?” Harry said through a chuckle, and stood up, walking over and holding the door open for his mum, heading with her towards the studio. Harry could feel himself sweating inside his designer clothes, and he grinned over when Anne smiled at him, hoping she couldn’t see through his false smile. What the heck was he going to do?

*****

“Yeah, he’s up next. They’ll just finish out this ad break, and then Harry will be on. He’ll sing, and then we’ll do our critique, then he’ll head backstage again. I’ll take you back with me after the live show is done, then Haz can bring you back out again before the elimination show. You’ll get the same seats again for that.” Louis tried not to react to the slip of the nickname he used, and just smiled at Anne, from where he was crouched on the floor by her feet.

“Okay, that’s great. Oh, Louis, I’m so excited, he’s my baby, you know? I can’t believe he’s going to be up there singing, oh my goodness…” Anne looked a little overwhelmed, and Louis watched as Niall took her hand, comforting her with ease. A thought of one day being close enough with Anne that he could do that himself flickered through Louis’ mind, and he pushed it away quickly.

“He’s gonna be great. Oh, they’re calling me, I’ll be back later!” Louis smiled at her and headed off, sitting back in his seat, ignoring Simon’s catty comments.

“Oh, getting to know the mother-in-law?” he sneered, and Louis rolled his eyes, turning his back to Simon and concentrating on speaking to Beth quickly before Dermot walked back onto the stage. Just a few minutes later, the doors opened and Harry walked out, looking resplendent in his outfit. Somehow, the all black ensemble made him looker much taller and older than he was, and the yellow flower positioned at the collar of his shirt was somehow perfectly Harry, adding a perfect touch to his outfit.

The lights dimmed in the studio, a beautiful montage playing along the screens at the back of the stage as Harry stood in front of the mic stand, swaying in time to the soft backing track playing. Louis was mesmerised by how he swayed his hips, hand slowly coming up to wrap around the microphone, his voice weaving through the room like silk.

 _“Come away with me in the night_  
_Come away with me_ _  
And I will write you a song_

 _Come away with me on a bus_  
_Come away where they can't tempt us, with their lies_  
  
_And I want to walk with you_  
_On a cloudy day_  
_In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high_ _  
So won't you try to come_

 _Come away with me and we'll kiss_  
_On a mountaintop_  
_Come away with me_ _  
And I'll never stop loving you_

 _And I want to wake up with the rain_  
_Falling on a tin roof_  
_While I'm safe there in your arms_ _  
So all I ask is for you_

 _To come away with me in the night_ _  
_ _Come away with me…”_

Throughout the entire song, Harry’s eyes had barely left Louis. Louis felt his heart stutter, although the rational part of him knew there was no way Harry actually meant those words. He just needed a point of focus, and Louis was a safe person to put that on. He kept his expression neutral, nodding along to the beat, his fingers tapping out a rhythm on the table in front of him.

As Harry finished and the audience applauded, Louis sent him a wink and a grin before he turned around to look at Anne, smiling softly when he saw tears falling down her face, and Niall hurrying to grab a tissue from her bag, letting her wipe up her tears. Louis was going to speak first so he turned around, waiting for the applause to die down before he spoke.

“Wow, Harry. That was a real change from last week’s song, and it’s lovely to see you up there, really putting your all into an emotional song. The song suited your voice perfectly, and the way you allowed the raspy tone to come through was beautiful to listen to. I’m really proud of you, Harry, that song was wonderful, and there’s no way you’ll be going home after that, no way. Well done, love.” The audience cheered and clapped along as Beth and Jason gave similarly positive reviews, and when it came to Simon, Louis held his breath, dreading the words about to come out of his mouth.

“Norah Jones. Not something I would have imagined you would choose to tackle, I wonder if it was your choice or Louis’? Either way… it was a good one.” Louis felt stunned and his head snapped across to look at Simon, unable to wipe away the look of disbelief on his features. “Harry… that was the first time I really connected with something you have sung. The way you sang captivated me, and I loved it. As much as you seem to prefer a different genre, this one works for you. It was brilliant. Well done.”

Louis watched as Harry stood, clearly stunned on the stage, and stumbled over his words for a moment when Dermot held the microphone up to his lips.

“Um… wow, just… thank you, Simon.” Harry’s eyes flickered to Louis for a moment, and Louis felt a frission of something fly through his veins as they smiled softly at each other, everything around them disappearing for those few seconds. He shook himself back to reality as Dermot began reading the phone number to the camera, and he spun around, smiling widely at Anne, who had finally stopped crying.

Harry exited the stage, and Dermot did a short piece to camera, introducing the next contestant. That performance passed by in a blur for Louis. He couldn’t seem to shake Harry’s performance out of his head, and as Dermot finally cut to a break, he got up and headed straight for Anne and Niall. Anne shot straight out of her seat and flew in Louis’ arms as he approached. He felt a bit taken aback but hugged her back, smiling to Niall.

“Oh god, he was so amazing, wasn’t he? I just... That song means a lot to me, and he sung it so beautifully. You’re doing a great job with him, I can see why he likes you…” Louis blushed and nodded, hoping he wasn’t giving anything away with his expression.

“Nah, it’s all him, I promise. I just watch in awe and nod, and tell him he’s brilliant. That’s about the extent of my input, really,” he admitted, making Anne and Niall laugh at his honesty. “But to hear Simon give positive feedback… that’s pretty awesome, he hasn’t, um, exactly taken to Harry until now.”

“Wanker,” Niall muttered his breath, making Louis scoff.

“Niall Horan,” Anne said, cocking an eyebrow as she turned to look at him with a frown. “Don’t be rude…”

“He’s not wrong,” Louis whispered back, and Niall cackled, throwing his head back. “Shit, I’d better get back, but just wanted to check you were okay, love?”

“Yeah, I’m good, thank you Louis,” she said, waving him away, settling back down next to Niall. Louis sat back down and smiled at Simon, the first time he felt justified in that action since the show had begun. Inside, he wondered if Simon had an ulterior motive for his comments to Harry, but part of him was just praying there was a tiny shred of humanity inside him somewhere, and that he meant it.

“Okay folks, we’re back for the next part of the X Factor, please put your hands together for David!”

*****

“I just… I still can’t believe Simon was nice, you know?” Harry muttered to Rich who was stood at his side as they waited together for Louis. It was almost time for the elimination show, and oddly he hadn’t seen Louis throughout the hour break. They’d managed a few sneaky texts to each other, but Harry missed speaking to him. All of the judges had been whisked off, and Harry had spent the time with the boys and his Mum and Niall, chilling out and trying not to think about the dreaded results show.

“You deserved it, mate, and what he said was true,” Rich said back, patting Harry’s back. “Oh, and your Mum is awesome, you know? Like, just so nice, proper motherly. Makes me miss my own Mum, actually.”

“Aww, mate,” Harry said, quickly hugging his friend. “I wish I could’ve met her, bet she was proper lovely like you.”

“She really was,” Rich mumbled, looking at the floor. “Don’t you get me all emotional before we have to go out there, Styles…”

“Sorry,” Harry chuckled, slapping Rich’s shoulder, a figure nearing them catching his eye. “Oh, it’s Lou-is,” Harry stumbled over his words, hoping Rich hadn’t noticed the nickname that had slipped from his lips. “Where’s David?”

“Just passed him, he’s heading for the loo, he’ll be here in a tick. You both okay?”

“Yeah, all good, hang on, just want to catch Marvin for a sec,” Rich said, rushing off.

“Alone again, hey Styles?” Louis teased, enjoying the blush creeping up Harry’s cheeks. “Seriously, though. If we weren’t surrounded by people I’d give you a hug for what Simon said about your song. So proud of you though, love. You deserve every good word. Made your Mum cry as well.”

“Yeah, she said,” Harry replied, nudging Louis’ foot with his own for a moment. “Um, I saw you talking to her and Ni in the break and stuff so, um, thank you, for taking the time to do that, I mean. It means a lot you’re being so kind to her.”

“I am a nice person, Harold,” Louis teased, smiling up at his friend. “Actually, I’m feeling pretty confident about all three of you tonight. You all did me so proud, and I’m not worried about the bottom three. Ah, here they are.” Louis high-fived both David and Rich as they joined him. “Both ready for this?”

David shrugged, looking slightly paler than earlier so Harry stood near, wanting to offer support in any way he could. They all stood together in a line, and when they were called, headed onto the stage. Harry was a little blinded by the bright stage lights but his eyes raked across the audience in front of him until he caught sight of his Mum and Niall, both up out of their seats and cheering madly, waving at him. He smiled shyly and waved quickly, catching Louis eye, laughing slightly.

As they did the previous week, the boys all held hands, Harry on Louis’ left, and David and Rich on the right. Harry squeezed tightly as Dermot explained the procedure, telling the contestants there would once again be a sing-off. Harry swallowed, nodding, knowing he was more than prepared if that was the case. The lights dimmed, and Harry held his breath.

“Okay. Here we go. In no particular order. The first contestant through to week four is….”

The tension in the studio was palpable, Harry felt sick, and wished he could skip an hour ahead, that this could be over already. He closed his eyes, feeling Louis’ stroke his hand slightly.

“Harry Styles!”

All Harry could hear was whooshing in his ears after that. He felt Louis’ arms wrap around him, beaming widely up at him, the hugs from Rich and David that came. He could see the other contestants cheering him on, and even Simon sent him a thumbs up from across the stage. Still in a daze, Harry stumbled off the stage, collapsing against the wall, his heart still thundering his chest.

He accepted the congratulatory hugs from the other contestants as they came off stage too, wishing them well until the final two were revealed, Leanne from the Over’s, and Jennifer from the girls. The contestants all sat backstage together as they watched them perform, both women getting very emotional when they finished singing, mopping up tears with tissues Dermot kept producing from his pockets.

Beth and Jason chose to save both of their own acts, of course, and Simon had to choose next.

“A good sing off from both of you, but your song choices this week were poor. I wasn’t surprised either of you were in the bottom two, you will need to step it up, whoever makes it through to next week. That being said, the person I choose to save and send through to week four is… Leanne.”

Jennifer nodded, as if she had resigned herself to her fate. Harry watched on the monitors backstage as Louis started to speak slowly, as if he was really considering every word he was saying.

“This is horrible, I hate this part of the show. As much as I hate to agree with Simon, your songs weren’t the best, I have both of you sing so much better. But I do know who I want to take through to live four, and that has to be Leanne. I’m so sorry, Jennifer.” Harry’s heart fell as Jennifer began to cry on stage, and Dermot quickly wrapped up the show. Harry left the backstage area, not quite sure he could face the girls just yet, and headed back for an empty dressing room.

 **Louis:** _Where are you? I can’t find you._

 **Harry:** _One of the spare rooms, think it said 14F on the door. X_

 **Louis:** _Give me a few, I’ll come find you.x_

Harry smiled to himself and quickly text his mum, telling her he’d come out and find her shortly. She seemed happy enough with Niall, and he had no worries about her while they were together. A few minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door, and Harry couldn’t help but grin when Louis poked his head in.

“Hello, you,” Louis spoke in a quiet voice. He turned and closed the door behind him before whirling around and facing Harry again. “Well done for tonight, I’m so proud of you..”

“Thank you, I just… I can’t believe it!” Harry said, adrenaline rushing through his veins again. He stood as Louis got near him, and bit down on his hip, a grin on his face. “I mean, first, great comments from Simon, and then I get called through first? It’s like my fucking dreams came true, Lou, I just… god!”

Louis just about caught Harry as he bundled into his arms, leaning all his weight onto him. Louis looped his arms around Harry's slender waist easily, and couldn’t stop a hand coming up, running through the curls at the back of his head, despite the fact he knew he really shouldn’t. Harry pulled away after a few moments, and they grinned at each other.

All of a sudden, Harry felt a sudden burst of courage and surged forwards, grabbing Louis’ cheeks in his hands and pressing their lips together, eyes shut, soaking in every moment of the feel of Louis’ lips on his own. When he realised what it was he was doing, he pulled away, eyes flying open, a hand coming up to his mouth.

“Oh my god, Louis… I’m so sorry, oh shit, oh god- I’m sorry, that was so inappropriate.” Harry tugged at his own hair for a moment, cheeks red and eyes glassy. “I’m sorry, Louis, please don’t hate me, I-”

“Just… stop.”

Louis shushed him with a finger against his lips and stepped closer, not breaking their gaze at all. “I want to… I need to try something.”

Before Harry could take a breath, Louis was kissing him. Soft palms cradled his cheeks, and Harry allowed his eyes to close as he tilted his head slightly.

Their lips continued to move together, slowly and tenderly. The room was silent around them, and Harry could only focus on the kiss. It was beautiful, was the thing. It didn't feel wrong, it felt so right, like he and Louis just fit together perfectly. His shaking hands came up to rest on the curve of Louis’ waist, slipping under the edge of Louis' grey blazer, resting against the soft fabric of his black t-shirt. He parted his lips gently, Louis’ tongue pressing forwards gently, moving against Harry’s. There was nothing hurried or rushed about it, and Harry felt like he could do this forever.

Louis softly kissed his lips a few more times before he slowly pulled back, running the pad of his thumb along Harry’s plump bottom lip. He smiled shyly at Harry, his hands slowly coming down, resting on his chest, Harry more than aware of the hands on him, wishing the thin cotton of his shirt wasn’t separating them.

“That was… Louis…” Harry mumbled, struggling to find the words. “You… you kissed me, I-”

“I did,” Louis replied, hands on Harry’s hips now. “People will be looking for us…”

“I don’t care,” Harry whispered back, gripping at the waistband of Louis’ trousers. “Fuck…”

“Listen, we can’t. Not now. Um.. tomorrow, meet me tomorrow? We can talk about this without people around? Okay?” Harry bit his bottom lip and nodded, feeling dazed and incredibly turned on. Louis had finally kissed him, and it was perfect.

“Promise you’ll meet me?” Harry mumbled, his face drawing closer to Louis’ again, both men’s breaths coming out in short bursts, their lips shiny with spit from their previous kiss.

“I will, promise,” Louis said, darting forwards to peck Harry’s lips again. “Look, you go out first, find your Mum. I’ll join you in a minute. I’ll text you tonight, okay?”

“Yeah, um, okay Lou,” Harry stuttered, unable to clear his head. He walked slowly over towards the door, pulling it open.

“Harry, wait-” Louis called, pushing the door closed again, grabbing Harry and kissing him once more. “Please don’t worry, okay? I… I liked kissing you… I really did.”

“Me too,” Harry said, pressing one more kiss to Louis’ lips. “If I don’t go now…”

“Go,” Louis laughed, shoving Harry away and towards the door. “Tomorrow, yeah?”

“Okay,” Harry mumbled, grinning back at Louis over his shoulder before he slipped out of the room. He smiled to himself, touching his lips gently as he headed backstage to where he knew the other contestants were gathered.

“Harry, there you are!” His mum’s voice rang out over everything else, and Harry blinked, turning around until he saw her and Niall, glasses of wine in their hands. “Couldn’t find you love, where have you been? And why is your shirt all messy?”

“Um…” Harry’s mind went blank, only full of Louis and the fact they’d kissed. Louis had kissed him. “I… um, I don’t know...” He ignored the knowing smirk of Niall to his left side, and grabbed the glass of wine his mum offered him. “So, you enjoy the show?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Haha! Please do leave comments and let me know your thoughts, I love reading them!
> 
> I shall get a move on with the next chapter and have it up soon :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please reblog the Tumblr post if you wish.


	12. Week Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry deal with the aftermath of what happened after Live Show Three. Harry prepares for the new show and Louis tries his best to help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this one, let me know your thoughts in the comments, I love reading them!

_**Sunday** _

Harry was awoken by the buzzing of his phone on his pillow. He and Louis had been texting late into the night after they’d said goodbye outside the studio, and the smile hadn’t left Harry’s face until he’d fallen asleep. He still couldn’t quite get his head around the fact he’d kissed Louis, and Louis had actually kissed him back. It felt like a dream, and Harry’s lips still felt tingly when he thought about it. How good Louis’ lips had felt against his own, how his tongue had tasted for those few moments, how Louis’ hand so easily rested at his hips. Harry peered blearily at the screen, smiling softly to himself as he read the message.

 **Louis:** _I still want to meet this morning, to talk. The park near your place, Hunter’s Green. Can we meet there? X_

 **Harry:** _Yeah, okay. Everyone else is asleep. Wanna meet soon?  Xx_

 **Louis:** _Give me 30 mins, I need coffee. See you by the red gates. X_

The texts with Louis had been fine, but Harry was worried about the meeting. He had no idea about what Louis was going to say, and he had a sense of dread about it, worried Louis was going to tell him it was a mistake, that it couldn’t happen again. Harry knew that, of course he did, but that didn't make the thought any easier to bear. Rubbing his tired eyes with the heels of his hands, he kicked off the covers, stretching his muscles.

Rich was still snoring away in the bed on the opposite side of the room so Harry crept about, quietly grabbing his running joggers and a t-shirt, as well as his socks, clean boxers and trainers before he headed to the bathroom. He showered and shoved his wet hair back with a headscarf. He downed a glass of water in the kitchen before he slipped out of the back door, pleased the rest of the house was sleeping, not wanting to answer any awkward questions.

He knew he was too early to meet Louis so he took the scenic route, plugging his ear buds into his ears as he jogged, his running playlist playing and motivating him as his feet pounded the pavements, clearing his mind. At times, he hated exercise but there were times like today that Harry craved the escape, the mindless nothingness of running familiar streets, just him and his music. He slowed down slightly as he approached the park, hoping he wasn’t too red and sweaty from his run.

He could see Louis stood against in the background, and his heart raced even more, already elevated thanks to the jog. He switched off the music and pulled his earbuds out, pushing them into his trouser pockets and came to a stop in front of Louis who was stubbing out a cigarette underneath the toe of his Vans.

“Morning,” Harry said shyly, unsure how to approach Louis, which felt unusual for him. He clasped his hands nervously in front of him, and watched as Louis squinted over to him, eyes raking around, seemingly looking around for any sign of other people, pleased to see there was none. It was ridiculously early on a Sunday morning, and most sensible people were still tucked up in bed and asleep.

“I hope you know I don’t get up this early on a Sunday for just anyone,” Louis said, taking a step closer to Harry, reaching gently for his hands, lacing their fingers together. Harry’s breath stuttered slightly as Louis invaded his personal space, their feet toe to toe on the grey pavement, bodies only inches apart. “Morning, by the way.”

“Hey,” Harry whispered back and leaned in, gently pressing his lips against Louis’. It was a tentative kiss, almost as if he were making sure it was okay. He relaxed as he felt Louis melt into it, his lips moving against Harry’s, tongue grazing along the seam of Harry’s lips until he granted him entrance, deepening it for a moment until he pulled back, both panting slightly. “Thought I was imagining it last night…”

“Definitely not,” Louis smirked back, kissing Harry’s lips one more time. “Wanna walk?” Harry nodded and they headed off up the wide path through the small park. It was completely dead inside, not another soul to be seen, and Harry rammed his hands into his pockets to stop himself reaching for Louis’ hand. Louis smiled over to him, and pulled his sunglasses down from where they were sat on top of his head.

“So, you sleep well? Your mum get home safe with Nialler?”

“Yeah, she did. She absolutely loved the show, especially being sat front row. She’s hoping to be here in a couple of weeks again. Niall’s coming Saturday as he isn’t working. To be honest, I think he’s just in it for the free food and the girls, but hey, who am I to argue?” Louis laughed at that, and bumped Harry’s hip with his own. “But yeah, I slept well, when you eventually stopped texting me.”

“Me? You were the one sending me silly Snapchats and keeping me awake,” Louis joked, laughing again. Harry loved the way his smile lit up his face, and he longed to touch the crinkles at the sides of his eyes, to feel the soft skin under his fingertips. “I, um, dreamt about you, though. About… our kiss.”

“You did?” Harry asked, hoping Louis would divulge a bit more. He kept his gaze on the ground, watching the rhythm of his and Louis’ feet as they walked together, noticing absentmindedly the size difference between them both.

“Yeah. Um… was just kinda reliving it, you know? I really liked it, Harry.”

“So did I. I’m still sorry I kinda sprung it on you like I did-”

“I’m not. I think if you hadn’t have kissed me, I’d have made a move sooner rather than later. I’ve found it really hard to keep my hands to myself around you, actually. For quite a while, if I’m honest.” Harry blushed at that, fighting the smile that threatened to appear. “You’re a good kisser, Harry Styles.”

“So are you,” Harry said, his eyes flitting over to Louis’ for a second, smiling at each other as their eyes met. “I’m not sorry I kissed you though, even if I’m sorry for how I did it.”

Louis sighed at that, and headed for a bench, sitting down and patting the slats of wood, telling Harry to sit with him, which he did. Harry closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the early morning sun warm his skin. He could feel Louis shifting next to him, and he jumped slightly when he felt a small hand on his thigh, causing his eyes to fly open.

“Haz…”

“Uh oh. I know that tone,” Harry mumbled, secretly wishing he could run away so he didn't have to hear what Louis was about to say, sure it would be bad news.

“I hate that I have to say this, believe me I do. I didn't kiss you for no reason last night, Haz. I kissed you because I wanted to, and because I like you. A lot. But this… it can’t happen. At least not now.” Harry sighed and nodded, knowing Louis was right, as much as he hated to admit it. “I like you, Harry. But the position we’re in… it’s not a good idea. It would be so much of a risk, and I can’t be the one who ruins this for you. I’d never forgive myself because you are special, and you have such an amazing talent. So this… whatever _this_ is, we have to stop, whether we want to or not. Do you get what I’m saying?”

“Yeah, I do,” Harry said, feeling all the fight go out of him. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it, though, Lou.”

“I don’t either,” Louis said. “Look at me, Haz.” Harry did and Louis smiled softly, the sunlight catching in his bright blue eyes. “If we weren’t in the positions we’re in, mentor and contestant, I promise you I wouldn’t have a problem with kissing you whenever I wanted. But for now, we need to put the show first. Okay?”

“Okay,” Harry agreed, nodding slightly. “We can still text and stuff, right?”

“I’d be very upset if we didn't,” Louis said with a smile. “Wanna start walking back?” Harry nodded and watched as Louis stood in front of him, holding his hands out. Harry placed his in them and held on tight as Louis pulled him to his feet, stumbling slightly, their torsos colliding. “Doing a good job of keeping your distance there, Styles.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” Harry smirked, throwing his head back with laughter at Louis’ nonchalant shrug. “Come on, let’s walk.” They walked side by side quietly, the streets becoming more familiar to Harry as he got nearer to the contestants house. All of a sudden, he was shoved sideways into a small alley, and pushed against a brick wall. It was light and airy, but it afforded them a sense of privacy.

Louis clutched at the neck of Harry’s t-shirt, his eyes now dark as they stared into Harry’s. “I mean… one more kiss wouldn’t hurt, would it? Before we have to really stop, I mean?”

“I guess not,” Harry shrugged, licking his lips quickly, hands coming to rest on Louis’ slim waist before finding their way under the edge of his t-shirt, touching his skin. He felt Louis’ body respond to him as he dipped his head, Louis meeting him halfway. The kiss started off chaste but soon became something more, both men licking into each other’s mouth with abandon, hands roaming around before Louis’ hands pulled on Harry’s curls, tugging him deeper into the kiss.

Harry moaned low in his throat as Louis shuffled their bodies closer, his crotch pressing against Harry’s, his back grazing on the rough brick surface behind him. He could feel Louis’ arousal apparent inside his trousers, and he knew his flimsy joggers were doing nothing to conceal his own erection. Louis continued to grind his hips into Harry’s, the pair panting and moaning as they kissed deeply, tongues meeting, Louis’ stubble grazing the sensitive skin of Harry’s jaw. Harry felt brave and bought his hands down to Louis’ arse, grabbing his cheeks and squeezing gently, making Louis moan.

Just as Harry could feel his orgasm approaching, Louis pulled away and rested his forehead against Harry’s, his lips barely grazing Harry’s. “Fucking hell, you are such a good kisser,” he murmured under his breath, Harry’s fingers still digging into the love handles just above his waist band.

“Then why the fuck did you stop kissing me?” Harry rasped out, a desperate urge to come pulsating through his veins. “I’m so close, Lou-”

“Nope, I am not coming in my pants like a teenager in an alley, Haz. I’m gonna go home and wank thinking about you, and I’m sure you’ll do the same. Well, thinking about me, I hope.” He leaned in and gave Harry one last deep kiss before he sighed and reached down, pushing his hand under his waistband and rearranging his hard cock so it wasn’t so visible. Harry’s body was throbbing with need, and in that moment, he hated Louis for teasing him.

“I- I don’t know what to say,” Harry mumbled, and Louis smirked at him. Harry was sure he looked completely fucked out - his hair was a mess, his lips felt swollen and sore from Louis’ kisses, and he probably had stubble rash on his jawline. That wasn’t even taking into consideration the obvious hard-on he was sporting. “I think it fucking sucks we can’t do that again.”

“Me too,” Louis said, pecking Harry’s lips once more as he stepped away. “Text me later, though, yeah? I’m busy with Zayn and Li today, but I’ll make time for your texts. And… sort that out, yeah? Looks dangerous…” he laughed as he jogged off, waving at Harry as he did so. Harry sighed and hit his hand against the wall before he adjusted himself, walking around the corner to the house, slipping inside.

It was still early and it didn't seem like anyone was up, so Harry grabbed a change of clothes from his bedroom and crept down the hall into the bathroom. He flicked the shower on for the second time that day and threw his clothes into a messy pile in the corner of the room, standing under the spray, closing his eyes as his mind flooded with thoughts of Louis. His hand wrapped around his cock and it only took a few strokes until he was coming onto the floor, hoping nobody in a nearby room heard his noises, and Louis’ name on his lips.

He washed himself down and stepped out of the cubicle, grabbing a fluffy white towel and wrapping it around his hips. He took his phone off the side and smiled when he saw there was a new Snapchat from Louis, and quickly brought up the app, heart-racing as he looked at it.

His breath caught as he took in the image that filled his phone screen - a photo of Louis, pupils blown, red cheeks and a big smile on his face, with a little message across the bottom.

_Guess what I’ve been up to…. Xxx_

Harry bit back a smile and quickly screen-shotted the picture, not giving a damn that Louis would know he’d done it, and held it the phone out at arm’s length, taking a quick photo of himself, making sure he got his bare torso in it, stopping the photo just at the edge of the towel around his waist. He tapped out a message and sent it with a small smile on his face, hoping it would rile Louis up a bit more.

He got dressed and hung the towel up over the rail and walked downstairs. Harry loved being awake when no-one else was, and made himself a coffee and a couple of pieces of toast before he settled down on the sofa, a blanket draped over his legs. It was summer, but for some reason, the living room was always chilly in the house, and the sun wasn’t hot enough to warm the house yet. He sat texting Louis for a while as he ate, waiting for someone else in the house to join him.

 **Louis:** _So… still okay with our agreement? I wish things were different, I really do. X_

 **Harry:** _Me too, but I get it. Got some nice memories from this morning anyway. Thank you for meeting me. X_

 **Louis:** _I don’t go back on my promises. And I meant when I said I liked kissing you. X_

 **Harry:** _I think you know I meant it too. Also, thank you for your pictures… xxx_

 **Louis:** _Another one for your collection ;) Make sure they’re nicely hidden please! Xx_

 **Harry:** _For my eyes only, I promise! Have a good day, Lou xxxx_

Harry sighed and put his phone just under his thigh as he heard some of his housemates coming down the stairs. He put his plate on the coffee table and turned around, smiling at the new arrivals.

“Morning guys, anyone want some coffee and toast?”

  


**Tuesday**

Monday’s rehearsal passed by quickly, which wasn’t to Harry’s liking. Louis had been called away for something else so Harry had been left alone with Billy and Rich, the three of them having too much fun to really call it an official rehearsal. Louis had text him Sunday evening about his song though, and they’d both quickly decided it together. Harry had almost dropped himself in it when he told Billy him and Louis had talked about his new song, the older man wondering when they had the time to do that, and Harry blustered through that, mumbling something about making the decision after the live show on Saturday he was sure the other man saw right through.

But Louis had arranged extra time for them to use the rehearsal space on Tuesday, and now Harry was sat inside, waiting for him to arrive. The song they’d chosen for this week, Bryan Adams’ _Summer of ‘69_ was playing loudly through the sound system and Harry’s Converse clad feet were tapping on the floor, his eyes shut as he nodded along to the rhythm.

Louis swore as he hurried into the building, aware he was running a bit late, as per usual. He could see Harry sat on the sofa, and quickly looked around, making sure they were alone before he called out a greeting.

“Hello love, sorry I’m late, I wish I had a good excuse but honestly, I don’t. I’m a disorganised twat and lost track of time. Sorry.” Harry stood up and walked over, pulling Louis into a quick hug, kissing his cheek before he grinned back, dimple popping deeply in his cheek. Louis’  heart skipped a beat. He must be mad telling this gorgeous boy they couldn’t kiss anymore because right now, he just wanted to grab him and kiss the life out of him. But no. Work. That’s what they were here for.

“No worries, Lou. I was early, anyway. The car came and I was ready so yeah, doesn’t matter. You’re here now!”

“How was rehearsal yesterday?”

“Yeah, good thanks! Missed having you here of course, but it was just me, Bill and Rich so we had a bit of a laugh with the song. They liked it though, so that’s good. Was nice having Rich here actually, he’s a cool guy.”

Louis cocked an eyebrow and stared at him, a hand on his hip. He could see Harry’s eyes roaming over his body, and smirked slightly at the thought that Harry was checking him out, not caring how obvious he was being. “Do I need to be jealous?”

“I don’t know, Lou, do you?” Harry retorted, laughing as he walked away, swaying his hips in an exaggerated manner. “Lemme start the song again, I can sing it through first if you want so you can see what you think, make sure it’s the right song?”

“I’m sure it is, but if that makes you happier, go for it,” Louis said, heading to the little kitchen and flicking on the kettle as the backing track pumped through the room. He hovered in the doorway as Harry began to sing, and for a moment, Louis lost himself in thoughts of what Harry was going to look like on Saturday night, rocking out and grinding on the mic stand as he sung, and he quickly pushed those thoughts away, not wanting to get hard right now.

He prepared a quick coffee for Harry and a tea for himself before he walked back out, in the middle part of the song. Harry grinned at him as he sat down, and Louis folded one leg over the other, eyes locked on Harry as he sang his heart out. There was something about Harry performing rock numbers that really did it for Louis, and he was doing his level-best to ignore the stirring in his jeans at the way Harry’s hips were moving.

He started clapping when Harry finished, and passed Harry his coffee, the younger man smiling in thanks as he sat down at the opposite end of the sofa, crossing his legs and blowing on the top of the liquid.

“Definitely the right song,” Louis began, sipping on his tea, liking how small the coffee mug looked in Harry’s giant hands. The giant hands that had been grabbing his arse two days ago in an alley, that had touched his bare skin as they’d kissed. He smiled into his cup as he took a sip, and looked back. “You sound good with that one. I think it’s different enough to _Alive_ as well that people won’t mind it’s another rock song. I think it’ll be good to up the pace a bit anyway, after last week.”

“Yeah, I enjoyed the slow song but I love being up there and losing myself in a quicker song, dancing a bit and having a bit of fun with it, you know?” Harry said, stretching out his legs, resting them in Louis’ lap, neither man flinching at the movement. “By the way, Mum thought you were absolutely lovely. She can’t wait to come again. Thank you again for looking out for her and Ni.”

“Honestly, you can stop thanking me, Haz. She was so lovely, and it was great to meet her. You talk about her a lot so it was nice to put a face to the name, and for her to see you up there, doing what you do. Is she coming back?”

“In a couple of weeks,” Harry nodded, a smile crossing his face again. “I think my sister Gemma is coming too, which will be great. I miss her a lot, we’re close and it’s hard being away from her and Mum.”

“Cool, well, I’d love to meet her,” Louis said, resting a hand on Harry’s bare ankle. He liked the shorts Harry was wearing, the way they clung to his legs and left his calves on display. “Oh, I meant to text you earlier but, well, I forgot. My Mum’s coming up this weekend too, might even bring-”

“The babies!” Harry said, excitedly clapping his hands together. Louis laughed and nodded, watching how Harry’s face lit up at the mention of small children. “Oh god, Lou, I can’t wait to meet them, the pictures you sent me of them look too cute!”

“Yeah, they are cute, little terrors, but cute terrors,” Louis agreed, setting his now empty cup on the table. “I don’t think the older girls are coming this week, think they’ll probably make the trip for the final though, it’s a long way and they have school and stuff so, yeah.”

“I understand,” Harry said. “But I would love to meet your Mum. Um, if that’s something you want, I don’t mean to sound presumptuous, like I’m forcing myself on your family-”

“Don’t be daft,” Louis chuckled back, stroking Harry’s leg absentmindedly, not really paying attention to what he was doing. “I’d love you to meet her, and the twins too. Her husband will be there too, Dan, he’s pretty cool for a step-dad. Anyway, we’re here to work, so shall we?”

They spent the next twenty minutes doing some vocal warm-ups together, a bit too competitive if anyone else was watching, but they didn't mind since they were alone. Eventually, Harry flicked the backing track on and ran through the performance again, using a hairbrush from his bag in lieu of having a microphone to practise with.

He rocked out a little too hard and collapsed back on the sofa, an arm thrown across his eyes as he caught his breath. The track started up again and he moaned, pushing himself up, wanting to tell Louis he needed to take a break, but was stunned to hear Louis’ voice ringing out. Although Harry had of course heard Louis sing lots since he’d started at the X Factor, this felt different. It was like Louis was putting on a show just for him, and Harry bit his lip, unable to drag his eyes off Louis.

Performing was in his blood, that much was clear. Louis looked so comfortable, putting his all into the song, his body moving fluidly with the music as he sang, his high, raspy voice suiting the music perfectly. His thighs moved slightly inside his tight jeans as he strutted around the small stage area, turning and shaking his arse a bit in the short instrumentals, making Harry laugh, his cheeks flushed as he enjoyed the performance.

Louis played the air guitar towards the end, going so far as to get on his knees, arching his back, pressing his crotch up, and by this point, Harry was gone. His cock was hardening in his own jeans, and when Louis slowly pulled himself up, looking straight into Harry’s eyes as he sang the next lyrics, Harry knew there was no way he could hold off. He managed to stay on the sofa as Louis rocked out to the last part, dancing with abandon on the stage, belting out the lyrics. As it finished, Harry cupped himself, hopefully discretely and mumbled, hoping Louis could hear him.

“I just need- I’ll be- hang on.” He dashed off in the direction of the little bathroom and slammed the door shut, swiftly pushing his shorts and boxers down his thighs, taking hold of his hard cock, feeling relief at the sensation, already slightly breathless. Images of kissing Louis whirled through his mind as he wanked himself, aware he wasn’t being quiet about it but not really caring.

His cock was throbbing in his hand, and he palmed over the slit, catching the precome and using it to aid his strokes, imagining how good Louis would look in front of him, on his knees, sucking Harry off, or on top of him in bed, riding himself on Harry’s cock. The thought of not kissing Louis for possibly another six weeks or so was too much, and Harry bit down hard on his lip, closing his eyes, letting the pleasure wash over his body. His grip on his cock tightened as he neared his orgasm, and part of him was willing Louis to walk in and discover what he was doing, maybe even help him out.

“Oh god, Louis- fuck-” Harry muttered as he started to come, trying to make sure none of his release ended up on his shorts or underwear. His hand and upper stomach were covered, and Harry sank down to the floor, trying to catch his breath as he rode out his orgasm, Louis not leaving his mind for a second as he carefully let go. His dick felt sensitive, but Harry just felt good. He had no doubt Louis would know exactly what it was he was doing in here, and now he had finished, the thought made his cheeks flush.

Carefully, he got to his feet and headed to the sink, dampening down some toilet paper to clean his cock off with before he washed his hands, tucking himself back in and yanking his clothes up, hoping there were no errant come stains lingering on his clothes. He splashed some cold water on his face, and dried it with some paper towels, heading out, trying to school his face into a neutral expression.

Louis was sat on the sofa on his phone, and peered up, smiling softly at Harry as he rejoined him, grabbing his own phone. Harry went to say something, but Louis got in there first.

“Enjoy yourself, did you?”

“Fuck,” Harry mumbled, not able to look Louis in the eye now he knew he’d been wanking off. “I just- you looked- fuck.” Louis chuckled and touched Harry’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not. It’s flattering, actually, that you liked my performance that much.”

“I did. You were amazing,” Harry admitted, finally meeting Louis’ eye. “I never had a chance to see Rogue before, tickets were always too expensive, and Mum was a bit reluctant to let me and Niall go alone as we were so young. So seeing that now… wow. It was, I guess like a dream come true.”

“Well, it sucks you didn't make one of our shows before, but I get it. However, next time we’re on tour, you and Niall are on our VIP list and you can come to any of the shows you like, for free. Backstage passes, the lot. I promise. Whatever happens with the show, that’s going to happen, okay?”

Before Louis knew what was happening, he had armfuls of Harry who was thanking him profusely, immensely touched by Louis’ generous offer.

“Oh my god, that’s amazing, thank you so much! Ni’s gonna be so excited, thank you Louis!” Harry pulled back and stared at Louis, feeling himself lean in before he realised what he was doing pulled back, sitting his bum back on the sofa, smiling shyly at Louis. “I’m glad I’ll still see you when all this is done, too.”

“Me too, love,” Louis replied, getting back to his feet. “Right, one more run through then we’d better get going. Want a lift back after or are you gonna call the car?”

“Well, if you don’t mind…”

“You know I don’t. Get your arse up, wanna see you give it your all. Here we go!” Harry squealed as Louis slapped his arse as he walked past him, smirking slightly at the inappropriate contact. They were both fully aware of the fact the sexual tension between them was only ramping up, especially now they had no outlet for it, like they did when they kissed. As the song started, they sang together, belting out lyrics, dancing opposite each other, bodies getting closer as the song progressed.

By the final chorus, they were full on grinding up against each other, hips moving together as they sang to each other, eyes wide, legs pressed up against each others. It was teasing, it was hot, and Harry had never felt himself react like this to another man in his life. Louis turned him on, made him feel good, and was just too much all at the same time. The song ended, and Harry’s arm was around Louis’ back, holding him close, the pair laughing and smiling at each other, not caring about their close proximity.

“I think you’re ready for Saturday,” Louis muttered, making no attempt to get out of Harry’s hold. “That was fucking awesome.”

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry said, staring intently down at Louis. “Um… we’d better think about heading off…”

“Yeah,” Louis agreed, still not moving away. “Right. Yes. Let’s get you home.” He cleared his throat and stepped away, and Harry shuffled away, grabbing his rucksack, heading to the kitchen to put his and Louis’ cups in the small dishwasher. “Ready?”

“Yep,” he said, following Louis out to his car, getting into the passenger seat. “Home I go.”

 

**Friday**

The week passed by uneventfully. Harry and Louis continued to text at every opportunity, until even Vanessa had had enough and took it away from Harry while he was trying on some outfits for Saturday’s show, not giving it his full attention thanks to the funny stream of texts he was getting from Louis. He panicked that she was going to see until she shoved his phone in a shoebox, promising he could have it back when they were done.

Louis on the other hand was constantly receiving elbows, kicks and dirty looks from Zayn and Liam whenever they caught him on his phone. He’d refused to tell them for a while who was blowing his phone up, but he’d made the mistake of leaving it on Liam’s coffee table when he went for a wee, and of course Harry had text several times, the notifications lighting up his lockscreen.

Liam had given Louis a bit of a lecture and for once, Louis had sat there, nodding and listening rather than fighting back. He knew if he did, the fact he’d already kissed Harry would slip out, and god knows how Liam would react to that. He’d probably call Zayn over and they’d enforce some sort of intervention, and honestly, Louis had no time for that. Instead, he’d resorted to sneakily texting Harry when Liam’s back was turned, or late at night when he was alone in bed.

Louis had also spent a fun hour on FaceTime with his family, the youngest twins yapping away at him while the older ones came on for a few moments, telling him all about their achievements at school, their new boyfriends (Louis trying to act like he didn't want to punch these boys in the head and warn them off his sisters), and then finally, he talked to his wonderful mum. She seemed to excited to come to the show, and Louis confessed he was looking forward to introducing to her to Harry, quickly covering himself by mentioning Rich and David as well.

Now, though, he was a bit stressed out. They were backstage, ready for the run-through for tomorrow’s and things weren’t going to plan. The team had somehow lost the backing track for Rich, meaning the poor guy had had to sing acapella and perform without anything at all, which Louis proclaimed incredibly unfair. Simon had called him out on it, and they’d had a loud argument in front of everyone, which Louis had ended up storming away from, knowing he was going to get rude and vicious if he didn't.

He hadn’t had a chance to catch up with Harry or David, although the former had sent some concerned texts after the argument, saying he’d seen what had happened and he was about if Louis needed to talk. Louis thanked him but said he’d be fine, a bit shorter than he’d usually be in messages with Harry, and when he got no response, he swore at himself, sure he’d upset yet another person.

 **Harry:** _If you need me, you know where I am. Xx_

 **Louis:** _Thanks, love. Just need a few minutes to myself, he riles me up so fucking much._

 **Harry:** _I can see that. Sorry, LouBear :( xxx_

 **Louis:** _I’ll be fine. x_

After a drink and something to eat in his dressing room, he headed back into the main studio, taking a seat as far as away from Simon as he could get in the audience. He ended up making conversation with the group Helix, a fun group of young boys and girls that he felt he hadn’t got to know well enough yet. When it was David’s turn to rehearse, Louis turned his attention back to the stage, singing and swaying along to his rendition of James Bay’s _Let Her Go._

When he was done, Louis sprinted down to the stage, hugging the man quickly. “That was fucking ace, mate, well done!” he said, voice full of glee. “Your voice is so good for that song. Are you happy?” He continued to talk about it for a few minutes while Dee rehearsed her song, and before Louis knew it, it was Harry’s turn.

The familiar opening chords of the well known song rang out through the studio, and Louis couldn’t help but notice everyone stopped talking as Harry started to sing. He had an open shirt on, a tight white t-shirt underneath, and he looked every inch the rockstar up there as he belted out the high and low notes, singing passionately.

He finished and Louis just stared as everyone around him clapped and cheered, Harry shyly thanking them as he always did. The technical team clearly weren’t happy with something because they asked Harry to run through it again, which he did, Louis still unable to stop watching his protege on the stage. Harry absolutely owned the stage in a way no other contestant seemed to, and that was apparent by the way all the eyes in the room were on him.

As he finished his second run through, all Louis could think about was the way he’d sung the song with Harry at the studio, how Harry had got so close Louis could feel his body pressed against his, his firm thigh against Louis’ own. He clapped and jerked his head slightly towards the door, hoping Harry had caught the motion. Now his contestants had all finished rehearsing, Louis was free to leave, so he put his head down and headed for the double doors, slipping quietly out so he wouldn’t disturb the next contestant.

He heard the doors open again and turned around, pleased to see Harry was following him. He didn't wait, knowing that would invite questions he didn't want to answer from the crew members roaming the corridors, but he stopped outside his dressing room, making sure Harry had rounded the corner and saw where he went before he walked inside.

He waited and soon, there was a soft knock and the door was pushed open, Harry sticking his head in. Louis nodded and Harry came in entirely. Louis didn't bother to hold back. He rushed over and slammed Harry’s back against the door, grabbing him into a kiss, locking the door behind him. Harry didn't stop, happily relaxing into the kiss, letting Louis take the lead.

“You can’t fucking do that,” Louis murmured, changing the angle of the kiss, pushing his tongue deep inside Harry’s mouth, his hands clutching at the fabric of Harry’s shirt. “You can’t tease me like that, make me think about the other day…”

“What, when I danced against you?” Harry breathed back, his own hands sliding inside the back of Louis’ jeans, Louis bucking forwards at the touch. Louis just nodded and kissed him again. The kiss was hot and dirty, both men taking exactly what they needed from it, both as desperate for it as each other. “Lou… god, Lou-”

“What?” Louis asked, moaning as Harry started licking and sucking at his neck, throwing his head back to give him more room.

“I thought we couldn’t do this-”

“Fuck that, I want you and you want me, I don’t care-” Louis groaned as Harry sucked hard, his head dipping and his tongue licking along Louis’ collarbones. “Jesus, Harry, god-”

“You like that?” Harry asked, and Louis just nodded, tangling his fingers in Harry’s curls, pressing him harder into the door. Harry suddenly removed his hands from Louis’ jeans and tapped the back of Louis’ thighs. Louis looked up and Harry nodded. Louis quickly jumped up into Harry’s arms, and Louis gasped as Harry whirled them around, slamming his back against the door in loud thud. Louis’ eyes flew open but quickly shut again as Harry started kissing him, his fingertips digging into the flesh of Louis’ thighs. “Wanna get you off-”

“Yeah,” Louis murmured, leaving a trail of kisses across Harry’s cheek, sucking deep under his ear, where the mark could be hidden by his curls. Something about marking Harry where only he knew about it turned Louis on, and he didn't stop Harry when he began grinding their crotches together, both obviously turned on by what they were doing. “This is so fucking wrong-”

“But so fucking good,” Harry finished, moaning when Louis licked over his mark, looking at it proudly. Harry released his hold slightly, letting Louis slide down the door until their cocks were aligned, both straining behind the denim of their jeans. “You feel so good-”

“Kiss me,” Louis begged, and Harry obliged, crashing their lips together again. Louis loved how he could taste Harry’s lips on his, could feel his body, and enjoyed how Harry was holding him up as if he weighed nothing, taking charge. Louis squeezed his thighs tightly around Harry’s hips, meeting every grind Harry made. “Fuck- Harry, I’m gonna- oh god…”

Harry’s thrusts against Louis got even wilder, kisses deeper and dirtier as both men moaned into each other’s mouths, coming hard inside their jeans. The sensation wasn’t a pleasant one but Louis didn't care. He just pulled Harry’s face closer, fingers tightening in his hair as they kissed their way through it, trying to keep as quiet as they could.

Eventually, Harry pulled back and slid his entire arm under Louis’ bum, supporting him with one arm as he slammed a palm against the door, making Louis jump.

“Shit - I can’t… I can’t hold back with you, Louis. I know this is wrong, I do, and we’re in deep shit if we caught, but-”

“I don’t wanna stop,” Louis confessed, his pupils blown, pleased to see Harry looked as much of a mess as he did. He leaned back in and kissed Harry, more gently this time, their lips working together slowly, Harry’s hand coming down to rest around Louis’ neck. Louis gently sucked on Harry’s tongue before they parted again, Harry letting Louis’ legs down, making sure he could stand before he let go.

Louis’ legs felt like jelly, and he hugged Harry, cringing slightly at the wet, sticky sensation inside his boxers. They both laughed and separated, their eyes not leaving each other. “Um, you can go and use the bathroom first, sort yourself out a bit. I have a couple of spare pairs of boxers in my bag if you wanna borrow some? Meant to be staying at Zayn’s so I had spare stuff…”

“Please,” Harry said, watching as Louis walked off, his bum looking perfect in his tight jeans. He accepted the boxers and left Louis alone while he went to clean up. Louis did the same afterwards, and Harry stood awkwardly holding his other boxers.

“Oh, chuck them in my bag. I’ll wash them later with mine, give ‘em back to you tomorrow or something.” Harry nodded and screwed them up, pushing them into a plastic bag he found in Louis’ rucksack. “Look, Harry-”

“Don’t tell me you regret it, please,” Harry said, suddenly looking nervous, and Louis wanted to put him at ease. He walked over and took Harry’s hands, kissing him again, gently.

“No. Never. I just… if we’re doing this, we need to be careful, okay? And I mean, _really_ careful. No one can know, because that will fuck everything up. I know it’s only kissing but still.. If it were to get out, I don’t know what would happen.”

“I can be secretive when I wanna be, Lou,” Harry said, winking at him. “Trust me, I don’t want to fuck this up… the show, or… whatever this is with us. I promise.”

“Okay. Look, you better get back out there before they realise we’re both missing. I’ll see you tomorrow, though, at the show? I’ll bring my Mum round, and Doris and Ernie.” Harry nodded enthusiastically at that, and pulled Louis into another hug. “Text me later though, let me know you’re home safe.”

“Will do. And um, that was amazing. You’re pretty amazing, Lou,” Harry whispered back, pressing another quick kiss to Louis’ lips. “See you soon.” He quietly unlocked the door and smiled back at Louis before he slipped out, leaving Louis alone once more.

Louis sighed and slumped back onto a chair, running his hands through his hair. He knew what he was doing with Harry was dangerous, and honestly, quite stupid. But there was something about the man Louis was struggling to stay away from, and the fact it was all so illicit made it all the better. He wanted Harry, and it was pretty obvious Harry felt the same way about him. There was a definitely attraction between them both, and Louis was fed up of denying it. But after a kiss like that… Louis knew there was no going back, not now, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can [reblog the tumblr post if you want to share this story!](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/176031569106/let-me-be-your-star)


	13. Live Show Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Louis’ family backstage and later performs. Louis enjoys an emotional family reunion before taking a big risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's look for this week's Live Show  
> [Harry 1](https://postimg.cc/image/eegohv28z/) [Harry 2](https://postimg.cc/image/qt3gi71gz/) [Harry 3](https://postimg.cc/image/cmnpmyybn/)
> 
> Louis' look for this week's Live Show  
> [Louis 1](https://postimg.cc/image/mjyqg03cj/) [Louis 2](https://postimg.cc/image/rim8ujmkz/) [Louis 3](https://postimg.cc/image/nz0b4qc5f/)

**Louis:** _Harryyyyyyy_

 **Harry:** _Louisssss_

 **Louis:** _Guess what? X_

 **Harry:** _You wanna kiss me again? Xxx_

 **Louis:** _Well, yes, but also…._

 **Harry:** _Stop teasing. Xxx_

 **Louis:** _You love it… also…._

 **Louis:** _The babies are here! Xxx_

 **Harry:** _GIMME_

Harry could feel himself getting excited now that he knew Louis’ baby siblings had finally arrived at the studio for the live show. He had just finished getting dressed for his performance, and there was only about ninety minutes before the show started broadcasting. He was chilling out backstage with Rich and David, and was currently lounged out on the sofa, tapping out another few messages to Louis, begging to be allowed back to see them. He missed the children at pre-school terribly, so the thought of seeing Louis’ toddler siblings was exciting to him.

“Is that Niall again? Does that guy ever stop texting you?” David called, nudging Rich at the sight of Harry on his phone again. Harry was a bit awkward about being the fact Rich and David weren’t shy in pointing out how much he was on his phone, and he knew he was going to have to brief Niall when he next arrived, get his friend on side and to confirm it was him Harry had been texting.

“He misses me, what can I say? Um, I need to go and ask Louis something about tonight, so I’ll be back soon. Do not even think about eating my salad…” He mumbled to the pair as he got to his feet and headed to the door. “I mean it…”

“No-one wants your rabbit food, Harry, don’t worry. Why do you think we got McDonald’s on the way here?” Harry laughed as he stepped into the hallway, popping his phone away as he headed down towards where Louis’ dressing room was. He could hear chatter as he neared and hovered nervously outside the door before he found the courage to knock on it. It only took a few seconds for it to open, a grinning Louis standing behind it.

Harry bit his lip and stared, controlling himself enough that he didn't surge forward to kiss Louis, no matter how much he wanted to. Louis looked gorgeous in tight, black skinny jeans and Vans, and a graphic tee on top. There was a black blazer hanging on the back of a chair Harry could see inside, so he assumed that would be going over the top of the outfit. He did love Louis in a blazer.

“Hey.. I’m glad you’re here,” Louis said quietly, reaching between them to graze the back of Harry’s hand with his own fingers for a second. They smiled shyly at each other at the touch, and Louis turned around, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him into the room. Harry’s eyes widened as he took in all the new people around him, eyes locking immediately with the woman he knew without a doubt was Louis’ mum. “Don’t be nervous…”

“I can’t help it,” Harry muttered, allowing Louis to drag him over to where the other adults were stood.

“Mum, Dan, this is one of my contestants, Harry. Harry, this is my Mum, Jay, and her husband, Dan.” Harry quickly shook hands with Dan, greeting him before he turned to kiss Jay on the cheek and shake her hand, stumbling when she pulled him into a hug.

“So lovely to meet you! I’ve been watching you every week and I’ve been saying to Dan, haven’t I love?, I‘ve been saying how good you are. Lou hasn’t stopped telling us how great this week’s song is!”

“Oh, thank you very much, that’s so kind,” Harry replied, smiling back at her, his hand still in Jay’s. His eyes roamed around, settling on the toddler’s on the floor. He caught Louis’ eye for a second and he knew his mentor had clocked him looking for the babies. “Um…”

“Come on, I know you wanna meet them,” Louis chuckled, Jay finally letting go of Harry to allow him to go over to where the twins were. Louis got down and sat next to the little boy, grinning at him. The little girl crawled quickly into his lap, and Louis smiled at her, looping an arm around her waist. Harry quickly dropped to the floor as well, crossing his legs and keeping his body language open, much as he would when he worked at the preschool.  “Hey little ones, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Ernest was peering curiously at Harry now while Doris was burying her little face into Louis’ chest, her little ginger curls a contrast to the black of Louis’ top. “Hi,” Harry said with a small wave, holding his arms open as Ernest toddled over, not taking his eyes off him. “What’s your name?”

“Ernie,” came the reply, and clearly it made Doris curious too as she looked up, watching her brother intently. “Achoo?” Harry threw Louis a puzzled look at that, wondering what the little boy was talking about.

“Oh, um, they couldn’t say Louis for ages, so they started to call me Achoo…” Harry loved the blush spreading up Louis’ cheeks at the admission and chuckled lightly, knowing he was going to take the piss out of it for him later.

“Who that?” Doris asked, pointing at Harry, who was now letting an eager Ernest show off his toy car, nodding happily as the little boy moved it back and forth across the carpet.

“That’s Harry, love. He’s my friend who sings on the telly. Do you remember Mummy showing you me on TV?” The little girl nodded, and Louis continued. “Well, Harry is on the show too. He sings really lovely songs.”

“Like Achoo?”

“Yeah, like Achoo, love,” Louis said, helping the little girl to her feet. She turned around and grabbed a stuffed doll, kissing it before she walked over to Harry. Louis just watched on, loving seeing Harry interact perfectly with his two favourite small people in the world.

“Hi Doris, who's this then?” Harry asked, looking at the little girl with a gorgeous smile, and he could feel Louis’ eyes on him from across the floor.

“Bella,” came the reply, and she handed over to Harry, who stroked her hair and admired her dress. They chatted for a few minutes before Ernest began to pat Harry’s leg, trying to get his attention. Harry seamlessly switched back and forth between the two for a few minutes, smiling when Louis got up and headed back to his Mum and Dan, talking to them for a few minutes.

Before long, Harry was on his back and Ernest was tickling his tummy while Doris played with his curls. Harry wasn’t bothered about his designer outfit at all, he was having a great time getting to know the twins, and it was nice to forget about the pressure of the show, if only for a little while. Eventually, Harry got back to his feet, stretching out his long limbs and stood back next to Louis, Doris’ little hand in his own as she hugged her dolly close to her with the other.

“We’d better go and see the other lads before the show,” Louis said, well aware of the time constraints of the show. “Do you two wanna come with us?” The twins nodded and Louis scooped up Ernest, prompting Harry to do the same with Doris who quickly snuggled into his neck, looking quite tired. They walked quietly up the corridor together, and Harry couldn’t help but wonder if they looked like a little family before he shook the thought away, knowing he was jumping way too far ahead.

Louis went into the boys’ room first and smiled, Ernest of his hip. “Hello lads, how are we doing? Ready for tonight? Oh, sorry, Rich, David, meet my little sister Doris and my brother Ernest.” Ernest waved cheerfully, narrowly avoiding whacking Louis on the nose with the toy car he’d insisted on bringing along, whereas Doris just pushed her face further into Harry’s neck, and Harry quite liked that feeling. “Oh dear, sorry, she’s shy, I think she’s taken a liking to young Harold.”

They all made conversation for a short while before Louis had to leave to get the twins back, and he took Doris from Harry, setting Ernest on the floor and holding his hand as he left. Harry smiled back at him and they shared a look for a moment before Louis left the room, all of the boys starting to feel nervous as the show got nearer.

“Have you met Louis’ brother and sister before, Haz?” Rich asked, sipping on a bottle of water.

“No, I, um, I forgot he said they’d be here so I just met them when I turned up at his room to talk to him about the show. They’re lovely, aren’t they?”

“Well, I guess so, for kids. I’m not a big fan of toddlers but I know you are, so no surprise you liked them!” Rich teased as Harry stuck a middle finger up at him. “Anyone want a quick game of cards before the show?”

“Go on then…” Harry said, sitting back down on the sofa, smiling up at his fellow contestants, hoping both men would still be here this time next week.

*****

“Be a good boy and a good girl for Mummy and Daddy, I’ll see you after the show, okay?” Louis asked, kissing each of their cheeks quickly as Dan picked up both children, wishing Louis luck before he stepped out of the room. Jay hugged him, telling him how proud she was before they started walking through to the studio. Louis had gotten them seats at the edge of the studio in case the children needed to be taken out, and he helped them get settled before he disappeared again.

The live show began smoothly and Louis took his seat between Simon and Beth, enjoying every minute of the show. Now that they were into the fourth week, everyone was finding their feet and settling in to the routine of performing in front of a live audience with cameras watching their every move. The videos before the performances were becoming more interesting as the contestants developed friendships with each other, and the banter between them only highlighted that.

Soon enough, they were halfway through and it was Harry’s turn to perform. The VT beforehand had Louis laughing, as it featured quite a bit of Harry and Rich mucking around during the rehearsal that Louis missed, as well as a quick chat with Harry before his rehearsal on Friday. What Louis hadn’t expected, however, was the shot of him watching Harry’s performance, a mesmerised look on his face. He blushed and looked down at the table, ignoring the knowing look Simon was giving him.

“Singing _Summer of ‘69,_ it’s Harry Styles!” The building interrupted into loud cheers and screams as Harry appeared on the stage into a cloud of smoke, stopping in front of the microphone stand. The famous opening chords began, lights flashing across the stage until Harry began singing, a single spotlight on him as he belted out the first verse and chorus.

_I got my first real six-string_  
_Bought it at the five-and-dime_  
_Played it 'til my fingers bled_  
_Was the summer of sixty-nine_

_Me and some guys from school_  
_Had a band and we tried real hard_  
_Jimmy quit, Jody got married_  
_I should've known we'd never get far_

_Oh, when I look back now_  
_That summer seemed to last forever_  
_And if I had the choice_  
_Yeah, I'd always wanna be there_  
_Those were the best days of my life_

_Ain't no use in complainin'_  
_When you've got a job to do_  
_Spent my evenings down at the drive-in_  
_And that's when I met you, yeah_

_Standin' on your mama's porch_  
_You told me that you'd wait forever_  
_Oh, and when you held my hand_  
_I knew that it was now or never_  
_Those were the best days of my life_

_Oh, yeah_  
_Back in the summer of sixty-nine, oh_

_Man, we were killin' time, we were young and restless_  
_We needed to unwind_  
_I guess nothin' can last forever, forever, no_  
_Yeah_

_And now the times are changin'_  
_Look at everything that's come and gone_  
_Sometimes when I play that old six-string_  
_I think about you, wonder what went wrong_

_Standin' on your mama's porch_  
_You told me that it'd last forever_  
_Oh, and when you held my hand_  
_I knew that it was now or never_  
_Those were the best days of my life_

Throughout the performance, Louis kept turning around, trying to judge the audience’s reaction to Harry and his singing. It was clearly very positive… most of the audience were on their feet, singing and clapping along, including Ernest and Doris who were having a good old dance in front Jay and Dan, making Louis laugh. He knew Harry had seen it too after a big smile erupted on his face. He, too, got to his feet as Harry finished, soaking in the applause as he thanked everyone for their applause. Harry looked amazing in his outfit, the black and white polka dot shirt hanging perfectly off his frame, the slim curve of waist just popping through, his dark denim jeans clinging tightly to his thighs. Louis swallowed, hoping his body wouldn't react to how stunning Harry looked on stage, at how the headscarf draped around his curls only brought out the green of his eyes.

“Well, Harry, back to your old rock staple, I see. Trying to keep it cool with the outfit too, I do admit that’s working for you. I thought your vocal was good tonight, and you clearly enjoyed the song, too. I enjoyed it but next week, I’d like you to push yourself a bit, surprise us, show us something we wouldn’t expect. It’d be nice to see you do something different. That being said, well done.” The audience clapped politely at Simon’s commentary, and Louis turned around, meeting his Mum’s eye and rolling his own eyes in response.

Jason and Beth spoke next, praising Harry but agreeing it would be nice to see Harry something slightly different. Harry nodded with a smile, liking the praise but agreeing it would be good to do something out of the box next week, if he made it through, of course. Finally, it was Louis’ turn to speak.

“You know how much I love you singing that song, Harry,” Louis began, and he saw a slight smirk start to appear on Harry’s face which he struggled to fight into a normal expression. “You really lost yourself in the song tonight, and it was great to see you let go, and enjoy yourself. Your voice really does suit this genre, and I can’t wait to see what you’re going to go over the coming weeks. Really proud of you, love, well done.” The audience screamed their appreciation for Louis’ kind words as Harry smiled softly at him, mouthing his thanks to Louis.

“How did you feel that went, Harry? Did you enjoy the song?”

“Yeah, it’s a lot of fun. Louis and I enjoyed ourselves in rehearsals as we both love the song, but I will also take on board Simon, Beth and Jason’s comments if I get through to next week in terms of my song choice. I think it’s a fair thing to mention, and I appreciate their feedback.” Harry finished up his chat with Dermot and headed off the stage, a commercial break soon beginning.

There was a chorus of ‘ahh’s’ springing up around, and Louis soon realised why when he saw Doris running over in her stripey leggings and sparkly jumper. Louis pushed back from the judges table just enough to open his arms for the little girl to jump into. He hoisted her up onto his lap and gave her a quick cuddle before she pulled his hair, trying to put her mouth next to his ear so she could talk, shy of the other adults at the table she didn't know.

“Harry pretty,” she whispered and Louis smiled shyly, agreeing fully with her words.

“Yeah, he was, wasn’t he?” Louis whispered back, and Doris nodded, eyes wide and a serious expression on her features. “Are you being a good girl for Mummy and Daddy?”

“Doris always good,” she nodded back, and Louis grinned, seeing Ernest toddling his way over. He picked up both twins with ease and walked them back over to Jay and Dan, who looked a little worried that the twins had sought out their big brother.

“Hey, don’t worry, they’re being so good. Everything okay?” He spent a couple more minutes with his family before he had to take a seat again at the table, watching the final few contestants. The rest of the show passed by quickly, the show getting shorter now that the number of contestants was dwindling. Louis headed straight over to his family, leading them backstage for the hour in between the live show and the elimination show.

Louis’ contestants all came into Louis’ dressing room on his request half way through the time, and he was pleased to see Rich and David making easy conversation with Jay and Dan about the show and their performances, and once again, Harry was on the floor, entertaining the twins. Louis headed over, sitting down next to him, bopping Ernest on the nose as he did so.

“You know it’s killing me not to be able to kiss you right now,” Louis whispered, ensuring none of the adults were around to hear his inappropriate words. “Wanted to ever since I saw you on stage tonight. You were amazing, by the way.”

“Lou,” Harry admonished quietly, his eyes sparkling with humour despite his outward protests. “Me too, but be quiet, don’t want anyone to hear you…” Louis nodded and grabbed another of Doris’ dolls off the floor, playing with it for a few minutes. “But thank you, for your comments again. I had to work really hard at keeping a straight face though.”

“I know, it was quite funny,” Louis said, laughing, causing Jay and Rich to look down at the pair, Louis quickly raising his eyebrows at them as he went back to playing with his siblings. “How you feeling about the elimination bit?”

“Sick and nervous, as always,” Harry admitted, wriggling slightly to make Doris more comfortable as she sat down on his thigh. “Even when I get through, it doesn’t make it any easier because I know one of my friends is going home, and that sucks.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, dislodging his headscarf, a curl sticking out at a funny angle.

“Here, let me,” Louis said without thinking, reaching forward to sort the scarf out and tuck the curl back into position. He froze when he sensed the room had gone silent and swallowed, noticing Harry’s eyes had widened too. He decided to play it off as a joke, hoping no-one would notice the chemistry between him and Harry. “Christ, I should have been a hairdresser and not a singer. What do you think, Dots?”

“I like Harry hair,” she said, clenching her little fists into his curls, Harry only wincing slightly before Louis leaned over, prising her hands off gently. “Princess hair.” The room laughed at that, and Harry blushed, trying to sort out the mess Doris had made.

“We’d better get you guys back to your seats, we need to get backstage soon,” Louis said, reluctantly getting to his feet, picking up Ernest who was in front of him, little arms in the air. He kissed his cheek as he settled the toddler on his hip, and he watched with fond eyes as Harry held Doris’ hand all the way to the main studio, Rich and David following and talking to Dan and Jay.

Before they knew it, they were stood together in a huddle, the studio silent as they waited for the verdict, Dermot pausing dramatically.

“Loulou, hi!” the audience laughed as Ernest’s voice carried through the silence, the little boy stood on Dan’s legs as he waved to his big brother who smiled and waved back.

“Looks like Louis’ got a little fan there. Right, back to it…. The first act through is…. Dee!” Beth and Dee both jumped up and down in excitement, Beth relieved to take her only remaining contestant through the next week. The next few went through, Marvin from the Over’s, Helix and David, Harry and Louis both hugging him tightly before he headed off stage.

Soon, there were only three contestants left on stage: Adam from the over’s, Firelight, a group, and Harry. Harry and Louis’ fingers were laced together tightly, and Louis felt a bit sick, wishing he could hold Harry close and bury his face in his neck, pretend this wasn’t happening. Harry was visibly trembling next to him, and Louis didn't care about the remarks the press were bound to make the next day about the fact they were so clearly holding hands, supporting each other.

“The final act through to the week five is….”

Louis’ heart was pounding in his chest, and Harry’s fingers clutched Louis’ so tightly, but Louis ignored the pain, his gaze focusing straight ahead.

“Harry Styles!” Harry visibly deflated next to him as he let out the breath he’d been holding and he spun around in Louis’ arms, his arms looping around his shoulders as they embraced. Luckily, no-one looked twice because it was simply a supportive gesture between contestant and mentor but Louis knew it meant more to the pair of them than they were letting on.

“Fucking hell,” Harry muttered against his neck before they both stood up and headed over to the other contestants, quickly hugging and shaking hands with them before Dermot made his way over, Harry and Louis scurrying off stage. They were embraced immediately by David and Rich as they got off stage, Harry’s hand still shaking. Louis had to leave his contestants all huddled together, Harry leaning against Rich as they watched the sing-off since he had to go back out and do his judging job.

Louis sighed as he settled down into his chair and watched the group sing first, swiftly followed by Adam. Louis already knew which he would be saving, without a doubt, and he listened as Simon and Jason saved their own acts. Dermot turned to Beth, who chose to save Firelight, and soon it was Louis’ turn to deliver the verdict and either eliminate one contestant, and take them to deadlock and the public vote.

“Okay, first of all, you both performed much better in the sing-off than you did in the live show, so well done for keeping it together under the pressure of all this. Firelight, you were great, you really came together for that song and your harmonies were on point, I really liked them. Adam, such a good song, mate, I could feel the emotions coming through as you sang. That being said, I had already made my mind up when you both finished your songs, and this week, I want to save Firelight. I’m really sorry, Adam.”

Adam nodded and Louis felt the guilt wash through him again but steeled himself, knowing this was part of his job. Dermot finished up the show, wishing Adam well, playing a short VT of his time in the competition before the cameras went off, leaving everyone to themselves again. Louis drifted backstage with his family before he sought out Adam, giving him a hug and apologising.

He arrived back at his dressing room shortly after, his family and contestants all mingling together. He quickly pulled the boys into a group hug, telling them he was so proud of him, and that they were the only whole category left in the competition, which made him feel quite proud. Harry, however, still hadn’t smiled, and Louis knew he needed a moment alone with Harry. Jay had left the room to find a toilet so Louis took the opportunity to slip out, jerking his head when Harry looked over.

Louis quietly led them both away to a quiet corridor, pushing Harry back against the wall when they stopped. He didn't try to initiate a kiss or anything, not wanting to get caught in a public place with Harry in a compromising position, but he couldn’t help reaching down and entwining their fingers quickly, enjoying how right Harry’s long fingers felt wrapped around his. He leant up as Harry leant down, their foreheads quickly pressing together before they parted, a tight smile on Harry’s face.

“That was fucking awful, Lou. I thought I was gonna have to do the sing-off, I don’t think-” he stopped, getting choked up with his words, and Louis couldn’t stop himself hugging Harry, supporting the taller man’s weight with ease. “I don’t wanna go home yet, Lou. I’m not ready.”

“You know that’s not done in any order, right? It doesn’t mean you got the least votes or whatever. You were amazing, and everyone loved it, you could see that. Please don’t worry, love. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“Thank you… for holding my hand, and supporting me up there,” Harry mumbled, straightening back up, grazing his little finger against the back of Louis’ left hand. “I mean, I know it’s your job, but for me, it was more than that, so thank you.”

“Anytime. And if I could, I’d kiss you right now and make you feel better.” Harry laughed at that, and Louis was pleased to see a genuine smile on his lips. “We’d better go back in before they send a search party, the car will be here for you guys soon anyway.” Louis got up onto his tiptoes and quickly kissed Harry’s cheek, the pair sharing a secret smile before Louis headed off back to his dressing room, Harry following a few seconds later.

Louis stopped when Jay gave him a look as he walked back in, a serious expression on her face. He frowned and she shook her head slightly, and Louis swallowed, having a feeling he’d find out exactly what was on her mind when everyone else had left.

A runner came around about ten minutes later, informing the boys that the car was there to take them back to the house, and Rich, David and Harry said their goodbyes, Doris actually crying when Harry left, but he promised to see her again soon, which seemed to soothe the little girl. Jay and Dan were polite to all the boys before they left, and afterwards, Louis helped gather up the children’s toys as Dan held the twins, ready to take them out to the car.

“Dan, can you take the twins out to the car, I just want a word with Lou before we go.” Dan nodded, and Louis kissed both of his siblings, nodding at Dan before he sat down opposite Jay, steeling himself for whatever Jay was about to say. “Louis, I saw you.”

“You saw me what?” Louis asked, genuinely confused.

“I saw you and Harry in the corridor. That was more than mentor and contestant, Louis. The way you touched him and he looked at you… what exactly is going on?”

Louis sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, heart racing at the fact he’d been caught, but at the same, he felt relief it was only his mum that had seen them. They needed to be more careful, they couldn’t afford for anyone to see. “Shit. I don’t…. I don’t know what to tell you, Mum.”

“Are you together? Is this just sex or…”

“Jesus, no. We haven’t… we haven’t slept together or anything, just, um, kissed a bit.” That was all his mother needed to know, truthfully. Louis wasn’t confessing to Harry making him come in his pants last night, no way. “And I don’t know if we’re together, we haven’t exactly talked about it. Shit, this is a mess, but I like him, and he likes me.”

“Louis, love. God. You know the shitstorm this could cause if you’re caught out, right? I mean, you weren’t exactly subtle earlier, even if it could have been fobbed off as an innocent thing. The way you are with each other… you can’t hide that.”

“Mum, I do know, I know what I’m doing-”

“Louis, listen to me. I know how hard you worked to get to where you are, to be taken seriously with Rogue, to succeed with Liam and Zayn. I know the shit you endured when you refused to hide your sexuality, how much harder you had to push to be taken seriously. And I… I don’t want that to all be in vain for some boy-”

“Hey, enough. He’s not just some boy, okay? He’s- he’s really special, Mum. I like him, a lot. He makes me feel happy. We’ll be careful, I promise.”

“I’m sorry, Lou. I don’t mean to be a downer, but I’m your mum, I’m just looking out for you. And for what it’s worth… it’s obvious he likes you a lot, too. He’s always watching you, and he lights up when you’re around. Just promise me you’ll be careful?”

“I will,” he said as he stepped into her open arms, holding her tightly for a few seconds. “It’s just… it’s been a while since I felt that someone liked me for me, you know?” She nodded and held his face in her hands, their identical eyes staring into each others. “Love you, Mum.”

“I love you too, boobear. I just want you to be happy, but I also want you to be safe and careful. If Harry makes you happy, then that’s great. But just be sensible, and safe, at least until the show is over. Promise me?”

“I promise.” They walked over to the door and Louis held it open, heading out into the car park where he waved bye to the twins and Dan, sighing and heading back inside. A member of the production crew called him over for a quick meeting, and it was gone eleven before Louis was heading back outside to his car, backpack slung over his shoulder. He rummaged in his pocket for his keys, and started the car, the radio playing softly in the background.

He headed for home, but just as he was about to take the right exit at the roundabout, he continued on, steering the car in a different direction, not feeling at all bad about what he was about to do.

*****

 **Louis:** _You busy? Xxx_

 **Harry:** _Not really, just chilling in bed, Why? You okay? Xx_

 **Louis:** _I need to see you. Fancy a drive? X_

 **Harry:** _Want to see you too, so of course. When? X_

 **Louis:** _I’m outside in my car. Xxx_

 **Harry:** _Lemme get dressed, I’ll be right out. Xx_

 **Louis:** _Don’t worry on my account ;) xx_

Harry laughed and threw his phone back onto his pillow as he fumbled around the room, pulling on some loose jogging bottoms and a tank top that hung down and exposed his ribcage on either side of his body. He yanked on his Converse and crept down the stairs, hoping he wouldn’t be noticed but there was no such luck.

“Where you off to so late?” Marvin called as he came out of the sitting room, an empty glass in his hand.

“Oh, um, gonna go for a quick jog, clear my head.” Harry gave him a tight smile and quickly slipped out of the door, making sure it was shut behind him as he walked down the driveway, feet slapping on the slabs. He came out of the gates and looked around, seeing Louis’ car pulled up just along the road and jogged up, rapping his knuckles on the window causing Louis to turn and grin at him.

Harry opened the door and slid into the passenger seat, smiling shyly at Louis as he pulled the seatbelt across, Louis starting the car, silence descending between them as he headed off into the dark. The roads were pretty dead, and Harry was grateful for that. He frowned as Louis stopped the car only a few minutes away in a small dead-end street, killing the headlights.

“What are we-” Harry was cut off as Louis surged across the gap between them, pressing his lips hungrily against Harry’s. Harry quickly melted into the kiss, shuffling around until they were facing each other, lips desperately meeting. Harry parted his lips and let out a low moan as Louis’ tongue pushed inside, gliding against Harry’s, tasting him. “Fuck, Lou-” He tilted his head and brought his hands up, gripping Louis’ hair as the kiss became more heated, the sound of their breaths and kisses filling the small car.

“Wanted this all night,” Louis mumbled as he pulled back from Harry’s lips, just staring at him for a moment. “You looked so fucking hot on stage but I couldn’t even touch you, not with everyone around, my family…” He dipped into another kiss and this time, Harry gripped at his hips, Louis squeaking as he was yanked across the centre console and straight into Harry’s lap. Harry’s body felt on fire as Louis’ ass settled on his thighs, chests pushed together as they continued to kiss, Harry trying to nibble on Louis’ bottom lips. Louis’ hands had slid up under Harry’s tank top and were resting on his bare stomach.

“Shit… do you enjoy getting me hard where you can’t do anything about it?” Harry mumbled as Louis pulled back again, sucking lightly at a spot on Harry’s collarbones. Harry threw his head back against the headrest of the seat, enjoying the slight pain of what Louis was doing and the fact he’d have a mark on him later that Louis had left there.

“Who says I can’t do anything about it?” Louis muttered as he dragged a hand down, palming Harry over the fabric of his joggers. Harry moaned and bit hard on his lip as Louis started to squeeze his hard cock, fingertips pushing into the head, smirking as the fabric grew damp. “Fuck, you feel so good-”

He pulled Harry into another kiss, Harry’s hips bucking up, desperately seeking Louis’ touch again, feeling so good under his small hand. Harry gasped when Louis’ fingertips slid into the waistband of his trousers, and he shook slightly with the knowledge that this was the furthest they’d ever gone with each other, and not only that, not only was Louis very possibly going to touch his cock, but they were out in public where anyone could see.

“This okay?” Louis whispered, and Harry could do nothing but nod, panting lightly as Louis’ hand delved further down, beyond the elastic of his underwear, fingers gripping lightly around Harry’s bare cock.

“Oh my god-” Harry muttered, already feeling too close to coming just from a simple touch. “Shit, Lou, I’m close-”

“S’ok, just wanted to feel you. Kiss me?” Harry nodded and they smiled slowly at each other as Louis licked along his plump bottom lip before pushing his tongue in Harry’s mouth again, the kiss deepening and turning filthier as Louis’ hand started to stroke up and down Harry’s length, thumbing over the head and making Harry groan. Louis shuffled back on his knees then, giving his hand more room to work between their bodies and he reached down, pulling Harry’s joggers down enough that they could both see what Louis was doing.

Harry’s breaths were shallow as he watched the tip of cock disappear into Louis’ fist, and he thought he’d never seen a more arousing sight. He could feel his orgasm approaching, and kissed Louis again, sucking on his tongue, enjoying being so close with Louis and the pleasure he was giving him, and only him.

“Lou, I’m gonna- fuck-” He panted as he started to come all over Louis’ fist, the older man trying to catch what he could so Harry wouldn’t be in too much of a mess. Harry’s body was shaking with how good he felt, and he kissed Louis a few times, chasing the high even more. He knew his cheeks were red and he looked a mess, but Louis was looking at him like he was the sexiest person he’d ever seen, and in that moment, Harry had never felt more desired. “Wow, just- shit.”

“Good?” Louis said, still rolling his own hips in circles on Harry’s lap. Harry could see Louis’ prominent erection beneath his jeans, and he shuddered when he looked at Louis’ hand, shiny with his come.

“Amazing. I… I didn't expect that, wow. You felt so good, thank you. You can wipe that on my…”

He tailed off as Louis smirked and brought his come-covered hand up to his lips, the tip of his tongue poking out to lick at it. Harry’s jaw dropped, completely and utterly mesmerised at the sight of Louis licking Harry’s come off his own hand, and his hands gripped hard at Louis’ lips as he continued to lick, tasting Harry, putting on a show for him.

“Taste good,” Louis said as he licked up the last of Harry’s release from his fingers before he took Harry’s soft cock in hand and gently pushed him back into his underwear, yanking his joggers up over his thighs so he was covered again. Harry brought a hand down to Louis’ crotch, but Louis grabbed at his wrist, pulling him away. “Not tonight. I… I want to save that, don’t want the first time you touch me to be in my car.” He kissed Harry gently then, very different from their earlier, hornier kisses, and Louis settled back on Harry’s lap.

When they were done kissing, Louis rested their foreheads together, leaning fully against Harry’s body. The air in the car smelt of sex, and Louis smirked as he glanced up at Harry, noticing what an utter mess he looked, hair sticking up all over the place from where Louis’ fingers had been tangled in it, his lips swollen from all the kissing.

“I’d better get you home,” Louis said reluctantly, pecking Harry’s lips one more time before he climbed off, careful of where he was putting his legs as he climbed back over, getting behind the wheel. “Before we go… are you feeling any better? About tonight, I mean?”

“Yeah, I guess. Was just so different from last week, and being put through first, you know? I was convinced I was in the bottom two, Lou, and it felt like shit. I think if you weren’t there holding my hand I’d have crumpled.”

“You’re stronger than you think, you know,” Louis said, reaching for Harry’s hand again, lacing their fingers together. “And no matter happens, I’m so proud of you. You were amazing up there, you hit every note.”

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry stared off out of the window for a moment, clearly trapped in thought. “I’m worried about next week, though. Clearly the other judges want more, and I don’t know what to give them.”

“Look, let me think about it, okay? Maybe call Niall and ask him, he seems good at this. We’ll get together on Monday and talk about it, throw a few ideas around. Don’t worry about it, okay? We’ll sort this out. Please, don’t panic. It’ll be alright.” He kissed Harry gently again, a more comforting kiss than anything this time. “Harry?”

He sounded hesitant, and Harry looked up, feeling a bit worried. “Yeah?”

“Um...I know we haven’t, um, exactly talked about, well, this, whatever we’re doing here, but…”

“But what?” Harry asked, wanting to know what was going on in Louis’ head. “Tell me, Lou.”

Louis kissed him again then, his eyes fluttering shut as they lost themselves in the kiss. “I don’t want you doing this with anyone else?”

“Mm, doing what?” Harry muttered against his lips, one hand cupping Louis’ cheek gently.”

“This. Kissing anyone. Want it to be only me.” Harry’s eyes flew open at that, and he sat back slightly, staring at Louis. “Just… I don’t like the thought of it, sorry. Shit, was that too much-”

“No, I… I feel the same. I only want you kissing me.” They both grinned at each other before they dived into another kiss, almost laughing too much to make it work properly. “So we’re, like, boy-um, just doing this with each other, then? Only each other?”

“Don’t want anyone else, love,” Louis reassured him before he started the engine, flicking the headlights on and pulling away. A few minutes later, they were just up the road from the X Factor house and Louis kissed Harry one more time, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip, wiping away a small trace of his spit from it. “See you Monday, then?”

“Definitely,” Harry whispered back, wishing he didn't have to leave. “Sleep well, Lou. Text me later, please? And… thank you for introducing me to your family. Your Mum and step-dad are amazing, and I just love Doris and Ernest already. It was nice to meet the people important to you.”

“They loved you too, especially Doris. She cried her little eyes out when you left, I had to promise Hazzy with the princess hair would see her again soon.” They both laughed at that, Harry resting his hand on top of Louis’ on the gear knob.  “Right, get inside before they send out a search party. See you Monday.” Louis risked a quick peck before Harry got out of the car, waving until Louis’ rear lights disappeared around the corner. He grinned to himself, leaning against the brick wall outside the building for a moment before he headed in, pleased that he’d remembered his key.

He laid back in bed after he had a quick shower, washing the dry come off his crotch, the bits Louis hadn’t managed to catch. His phone screen lit up the bedroom as he sent Louis a final few messages of the night, smiling to himself at their easy conversation.

 **Harry:** _Glad you came to see me. Was hard having to keep my hands to myself at the studio. Xx_

 **Louis:** _Tell me about it. You were amazing, I love kissing you. Xx_

 **Harry:** _Good, cos I love it when you kiss me. Night night LouBear xxx_

 **Louis** _: Night, my Hazza. Xx_

Harry blinked, reading Louis’ last message through twice before the words sank in. A wide smile crossed his lips at the fact Louis had claimed him as his, that they had promised to only kiss each other, touch each other, from now on. The thought settled happily inside him as he fell to sleep, the memory of Louis’ hands on his body filling his mind as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	14. Week Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to push himself and chooses a harder song to sing this week, prompting him to feel a bit nervous. Louis deals with typical crap behind the scenes, and struggles slightly with secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this one! Let me know your thoughts in the comments, I love to read them! :)

It was stupidly early on a Monday morning, and Harry had been rudely awoken by the insistent buzzing of his iPhone under his pillow, where it had laid all night charging. He had tried to ignore it, but when he thought about the fact it might be his Mum or Niall trying to get hold of him, he reluctantly slid the device out, wincing at the harsh light of the screen. He squinted slightly and tried to make sense of the fuzzy notifications on his screen, eyes adjusting to the sight. He frowned slightly when he saw he had at least four messages from Louis, and hurried to open them, wanting to make sure nothing was wrong.

 **Louis** _: Awake stupidly early. X_

 **Louis:** _You’re the first person I thought to text. Can’t get Saturday night off my mind.xx_

 **Louis:** _ur always on my mind_

 **Louis:** _i wish you wer awak_

Harry felt a little puzzled at the deterioration of Louis’ texts, wondering if he was falling asleep so quickly tapped out a reply, sighing with the realisation he was probably awake for the rest of the day now.

 **Harry:** _Hey, I’m awake. You okay? Your texts have got stranger. Xxxx_

 **Louis:** _busy_

 **Harry:** _Sorry, I’ll leave you alone. Oh, and I’ve had Saturday night on my mind too xxxxx_

 **Louis** _: dont go nee_

 **Louis:** _oops need you_

 **Harry:** _Need me for what? You okay? I’m worried. Xxxx_

 **Louis:** _what are you wearing_

Harry’s cheeks flushed immediately at Louis’ question as he realised what the other man must mean by the fact he was busy. His hands shook as he held the phone in front of his face, his body responding to the thought of what Louis was doing. He thought for a moment before tapping out an honest reply.

 **Harry:** _I always just sleep in my boxers…._

 **Louis:** _fuck i wish i could see_

Harry hesitated for a moment, glancing over at his roommate to check he was asleep before he did what he was actually about to do. He threw the sheet off his body and angled the camera down, hitting the button. The flash lit up his body for a moment, the swell of his bulge more than prominent in the photo, and he grinned as he hit send, waiting for the little word to appear under it telling him it had been delivered. When that confirmation came, Harry’s heart started to race, wondering how Louis was going to react.

 **Louis:** _you are so fit oh god_

 **Harry:** _Yeah? Not too bad yourself, you know. Wish I was there. Xxxx_

 **Louis:** _what would you do if you were here_

Harry paused again, wondering how far to take this before realising he may as well just go for it. Louis was the one who had started it, texting him while wanking off, so Harry was going to damn well do his best to help him finish it.

 **Harry:** _You really wanna know? Xxxxxxxxxx_

 **Louis:** _fuck yes_

 **Harry:** _I’d touch you, Lou. I’d wrap my hand around your cock and kiss you just how you like to be kissed. I’d suck a lovebite to your neck, show everyone you’re mine before I make you come from my hand._

Harry’s own cock was twitching in his boxers now, and he couldn’t resist the urge to touch himself anymore. He was impatient waiting for Louis’ response, so he shut his eyes, replaying the images of Louis wanking him off in the front seat of his car the other day, the single most filthy thing Harry had ever done in his life. He wasn’t a virgin at this sort of thing by any means, he’d dated a few boys and touched them, and been touched in return, but Louis brought him out of himself in a way Harry never thought he could be with another person. Harry started to stroke faster, imagining that the fingers wrapped around himself were Louis’, wishing he could have the man in his bed with him. Louis made him so horny, Harry honestly thought he could explode.

 **Louis:** _What you said just made me come so fucking hard_

 **Harry:** _My turn_

 **Louis:** _Fuck I wish I could be there, I remember how good you felt in my hand the other day, loved the noises you made, how you just wanted more and let me do whatever I wanted with you._

 **Louis:** _You’re so fucking sexy Harry you have no idea how much you turn me on_

As Harry’s eyes took in the last message, he bit down hard on his pillow as he came inside his boxers, body shaking through the force of his release. He brought his hand out of his underwear, wiping it down on the already damp cotton and shakily picked up his phone again, not quite believing he had literally just sexted Louis in the early hours of the morning with another guy asleep in the room.

 **Harry:** _Jeez Lou. What the fuck was that? And why are you up so early? I thought you hated getting up early…? Xxx_

 **Louis:** _That, young Harold, was amazing. Hope you came as hard as I did. Can’t get you out of my head. Xx_

 **Louis:** _And I fucking HATE early mornings but was rudely awoken by Liam going on his godforsaken early morning jog. What a complete knob. Xx_

 **Harry:** _Well, try and catch up on some sleep and I’ll see you at the studio later? Xx_

 **Louis:** _Definitely. Best behaviour though, yeah? Don’t wanna get caught… xxxx_

 **Harry:** _Naughty. I will be, you too. Sleep tight LouBear xxx_

 **Louis:** _sweetest dreams my Hazza xxxx_

Harry slipped out of bed and picked a clean pair of boxers from his drawer before he crept down the corridor to the bathroom. He wasn’t willing to shower this early and wake up the rest of the house, so he grabbed a clean flannel from the little storage unit under the sink and wet it with warm water, peeling off his come-sticky boxers and washing himself down as best he could, wincing at the sensitivity of his spent cock.

After he was done and dried up, he pulled his clean boxers up over his legs, dumped the flannel in the laundry basket and headed back to his room, sliding between the sheets. He was sure he wouldn’t feel sleepy again until tonight, but his orgasm had left him feeling sated and sleepy. With Louis on his mind, and feeling excited to see his friend later, Harry rolled over to face the wall and closed his eyes, drifting off once more into a deep sleep.

*****

Harry arrived at the studio later that morning with Rich, since they had rehearsals one after the other, and both were happy to spend time watching the other rehearse. Harry had had to refuse a lift from Louis to the studio because of this, but given they were out in the daylight, there was no way anything could happen again like what had happened Saturday night after the live show, and as much as Harry missed Louis, he knew they were playing dangerously when they did things like that.

He stretched his long legs as he came out of the van and flung his backpack and guitar over his shoulder, following his friend into the building. David hadn’t felt very well, and the pair had left him in bed, promising to come and check on him later on.

“So, you chose your song yet?” Harry asked Rich as they strolled up the corridor, already hearing low music playing in the direction of the studio.

“I’ve got a few ideas, I’m going to talk them through first and see what people think,” Rich said, pulling open the door to let Harry walk in first. Harry headed over to the sofa area and sat his things, purposefully avoiding Louis’ eyes that he could feel burning into him as he moved around the room.

“Yeah, Lou is great at helping us find the right songs, isn’t he?” Harry only realised the slip of calling Louis Lou when Rich gave him a funny look. “I can’t decide either for this week, even Niall didn't have any decent suggestions for me.”

Luckily it seemed that Rich was distracted enough by Billy coming over and chatting to him that he didn't say anything more to Harry about his slip, and Harry just carried on with what he was doing; ignoring Louis and taking his guitar out of his case. He felt his phone vibrate where it was stuffed into his back pocket, and he left it a few moments before he bothered looking at it.

He settled down on the sofa, both legs up and crossed at the ankles as he finally read the message on screen, his eyes flicking over to Louis, who was smirking quite openly, just before he read it.

 **Louis:** _Your arse looks amazing in those jeans._

Instead of replying, Harry tried to keep a neutral expression on his face as he closed the message app, resting the phone on his thigh as he turned his attention back to Billy and Rich, hearing them discuss a few song options. Louis was across the room, on his own and furiously tapping at his phone, and inevitably, Harry’s phone buzzed again.

 **Louis:** _Quit ignoring me, or I might have to do something we will both regret. X_

Harry looked up then and upon seeing Rich and Billy had their backs to the pair of them, looking over a couple of songs on the iPod, Harry blew Louis a kiss across the room, cackling when Louis pretended to catch it and stuff it in the pocket of his jeans.

“Sorry, Louis made me laugh,” Harry mumbled, his cheeks flaming as Billy and Rich sent him and Louis strange looks from across the room. He grabbed his phone and text Louis.

 **Harry:** _Keeping my kiss in your pocket? Too cute. Xxx_

 **Louis:** _Saving it for later in case I don’t get any more today.x_

Harry smiled and decided enough was enough, getting up and walking over to where Louis was sat. He perched on the chair next to Louis and watched his small fingers fiddling with the screen of his phone, flicking through the long list of songs in his Music app. Michael Jackson’s _Man in the Mirror_ was playing in the studio now, Rich nodding along with a big smile, clearly happy with his track for the week.

“So, have you had any thoughts?”

“About you, or….” Louis tailed off, smiling over to Harry. Harry reached forward to tilt the iPhone towards him a bit more so he could see, and their fingers brushed slightly, both shivering at the sensation. It was hard being around each other and not being able to touch or kiss, and now that they’d admitted to each other that wouldn’t be happening with anybody else, they wanted it more than ever. Harry was even more wound up thanks to the texts and images Louis had sent that morning, all hidden away on his iPhone, which he’d recently set a new six digit passcode on as well as Touch ID, determined no one could access it without permission.

Harry lowered his voice as he said the next words, tilting his face towards Louis so no-one could hear what he was about to say. “Well, after this morning I have a good idea what some of your thoughts are.” Louis blushed slightly, and Harry knocked his shoulder into him, the pair giggling slightly. Harry felt like a flirty teenager, and shifted his body so his knee was touching Louis’. “But seriously. My song for this week. I spent like an hour on FaceTime with Niall last night trying to decide. I only hung up when he threatened to take the phone into the shower so we could keep talking.”

“God, the man has no shame, does he?” Louis asked, Harry quickly shaking his head. “Okay, I’ve got a couple of ideas but something came to me in the drive over here this morning. As you know I was up bright and early, and the song came on and I wondered…” He pulled the song up on the screen, Harry feeling surprised when he saw.

“Ed? I mean, he’s so good, I’m not sure I can do anything he sings justice-”

“Hey, stop that. Yeah, Ed’s fucking amazing, but so are you. I know this is a big song, but I really think it could be the something different that the other judges mentioned on Saturday night. Plus, you could crack out the old guitar as well, and we all know how much the fans of the show love that.”

Harry pondered it over for a minute, and nodded. “Actually, I know the chords for this one. It was one of the first proper songs Niall taught me once I learnt how to play. I mean, it’s tricky but I think I could do it if I practise hard enough. Can you play the song?” Louis nodded and they listened together as the small speaker struggled to compete with the other louder ones in the room, and eventually Louis sighed, getting up and heading over to his bag and fishing out a set of headphones.

“Here, have this one,” Louis said, handing Harry one of the earbuds, putting the other in his own ear. The short wire meant they had to sit right next to each other, heads virtually touching and Harry couldn’t deny he liked being in such close proximity. Both men were singing along, Louis pulling out a very impressive falsetto that Harry adored listening to, and soon, Harry realised it was definitely the song for him.

“Yeah, I think this will work. Wanna try it on the big speakers though, see if I can get my head around the guitar bit as well as singing. You’re right, though, as usual. Thanks, Lou.” He rested the side of his head against Louis’ for a moment.

“Anytime. Look, I’d better go and help Rich for a while, you stay here and listen to that and practise your guitar shit, yeah?”

“Lou, your phone…” Harry called but Louis walked away, shaking his head with a small smile.

“Keep it, listen to the song. I trust you, love.” For some reason, that meant more to Harry than anything else. Louis probably had the numbers for a lot of famous people in that phone, personal pictures and goodness knows what else, but he’d left the device with Harry without a second thought. Harry felt himself practically glow at that, and hit play on the song again, popping the second earbud in and listening to Ed’s voice serenade him.

A couple of hours later, Rich had called off, saying he wasn’t feeling well like David and headed home. Billy was left with Louis and Harry, and Louis was busy discussing the song with him, Billy nodding eagerly next to him.

“Okay, Harry, let’s do your warm-ups, and then we can run through the song. You might find this one strains your voice a bit as it’s going into the upper registers of your falsetto, but as long as we warm you up, you should be fine.”

Harry nodded, and they spent the next fifteen minutes stood together, going through the vocal exercises that were like second nature to Harry now. Billy played the first minute or so of the song several times, telling Harry not to worry about the guitar for now. When Harry felt confident enough, he stood up in front of Billy and Louis, the backing track playing as he began to sing.

 _It’s late in the evening_  
_Glass on the side now_  
_I’ve been sat with you_  
_For most of the night_  
_Ignoring everybody here_  
_We wish they would disappear_  
_So maybe we could get down now_  
_I don’t wanna know_  
_If you’re getting ahead of the program_  
_I want you to be mine, lady_  
_To hold your body close_  
_Take another step into the no-man’s land_ _  
_ _For the longest time lady_

 _I need you darling_  
_Come on set the tone_  
_If you feel you’re falling_  
_Won’t you let me know, oh_  
_Oh ooh_  
_If you love me come on get involved_  
_Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe, oh_ _  
_ _Oh ooh_

“Amazing! Well done, Harry,” Billy called as he hit the pause button. Harry could already feel his vocal chords struggling slightly, but there was no way he was giving up now. He loved the song, and from the way Louis was watching him, he was impressed as well. “Let’s go through that again, and we can move onto the quicker moving part after that first chorus.”

Harry was feeling a bit more nervous about the rap section. He spoke slowly by nature, and the thought of having to sing words as quickly as Ed did in that part made him feel a bit nervous. He had the lyrics up on the screen of his phone, not as confident in them as he was in the rest of the song. Billy allowed it to play several times and Harry joined in, preferring to sing along with Ed’s vocals rather than on his own for now.

“Don’t worry, you can practise it tomorrow when you’re back here,” Billy assured him when he saw Harry looking a bit despondent about it. “Willow and I have another antenatal appointment so if I’m late, you can just get started yourself. I think you were planning on coming along, Louis?”

“Yep, for sure,” Louis nodded, smiling at Harry and Billy then. “And Haz, it was good, honestly. I knew this song was going to be tough, but if anyone can do it, it’s you.” Harry felt warm at Louis’ praise, and nodded. “Right lads, I’ve got a meeting with Simon to get to, so I’d better head off.” He jerked his head to the side, telling Harry he wanted a quiet word. “Um, you okay getting back to the house or do you need a lift? If so, can we get going now because I don’t want to be late…”

“Lou, it’s fine. The car is coming in about ten minutes so you shoot off. Don’t want to piss Simon off if you don’t have to. Oh, bye Billy!” They both waved as Billy headed off out, keen to get home to his now heavily pregnant wife. “I know you have to go but first…”

Louis smiled as Harry stepped closer and set his hands on Louis’ small hips, Louis’ hands coming round and nestling into Harry’s back pockets. Their heads tilted in and their lips met in a small kiss, Harry having a feeling of coming home in some strange way as he sunk into the kiss, pulling Louis ever closer. Louis licked along the seam of Harry’s lips and their tongues moved against each other’s for a few moments before Louis reluctantly pulled away, their lips joined by a string of spit for a few seconds.

“I hate this, I do, but I have to go. You know what traffic is like around here and I don’t wanna piss Si off or make him hate me more than he already does,” Louis said, quickly getting onto his tiptoes and pecking Harry again softly. Harry nodded and squeezed Louis’ hips gently before he stepped away. “Text me later, or call me, whichever you want. But keep practising. I think this could be something special, love.”

“Will do, Lou. Hope the meeting goes well, and I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course. I’ll try and pick you up if I can, I’ll let you know.” Louis kissed him once more before he left, waving at the door, blowing Harry a kiss before he finally hurried out the door, leaving Harry all alone.

Harry gathered all of his things up and waited outside in the sunshine for his ride to arrive, resting his head back against the brick wall, bags and guitar at his feet. He was humming the tune for the new song and feeling like this week just might his best yet.

*****

Louis slid his sunglasses up to rest in his hair as he walked into the building where Simon had arranged the meeting. He had no idea what it was about, and was pretty relieved when he walked into the meeting room and saw Beth and Jason sitting there too, meaning it wasn’t just him who had been called in for doing something wrong.

“Alright, guys?” Louis called, shaking Jason’s hand and kissing Beth’s cheek as he headed over, sitting down in the chair next to Jason, as far away from Simon as he could get. Despite the fact he’d worked with Simon for years, Louis just couldn’t stand him, and he struggled to maintain a professional facade, especially when they were on live TV. The fact Simon had been relatively decent to his contestants made things slightly easier, but there was always a bubble of hatred beneath his skin for the older man.

“How did rehearsals go?” Beth asked, leaning forward slightly so she could see Louis. They chatted about it all for a few minutes, Beth admitting she was finding it hard to pick a song for her last remaining act that would give her a chance of staying out of the bottom two this week. The three of them threw around a few ideas while they waited for Simon to finish his chat, and soon enough, the meeting was being called to order.

“Okay, thanks for coming, guys,” Simon drawled, and Louis just rolled his eyes, thinking Simon just sounded like a knob rather than the cool guy he thought he was. “A couple of matters of business to take care of, but I’ll try not to keep you too long, I know you’re all busy people.”

“Yeah, that’d be good, I’ve got places to be,” Louis said, ignoring the glare that Simon sent his way.

“Terribly sorry to keep you from your busy schedule, Louis,” Simon replied, not meeting the younger judge’s eyes while he spoke. “First of all, about the show. As you know, the viewing figures have been great so far. Each week, they’ve been improving, and are now at a record high, which is great. The chatter on social media is brilliant, and there are a couple of contestants really standing out now in terms of public perception. Those are Helix, Marvin and Harry Styles. They are generating a lot of buzz, so we need to continue to really push those contestants.”

Louis felt a surge of pride as Simon mentioned Harry in that category, although, really, he wasn’t at all surprised. Harry was young, very attractive and could sing brilliantly - he was exactly what this competition was looking for, and the more Louis saw of his perform, and the more time he spent with Harry, he realised how special the young man really was. It didn't matter that Louis had a personal interest in him, Harry was just what the show was looking for.

“However, this week, we need to shake things up. We aren’t telling the contestants, so please keep this to yourself. It will be revealed on the live show on Saturday, we want some natural reactions for camera. This week it’s going to be a double elimination, we’ll be getting rid of two acts.”

Anger flooded Louis’ veins then, and he stood up, thumping his fists on the table.

“You want us to keep this from our contestants? Are you fucking mental? That’s ridiculous,” Louis raged, wanting to punch Simon directly on the nose right now. “Seriously, they aren’t pawns in your little game, Simon. They’re people who are fighting for a great opportunity, and if we don’t tell them, they aren’t going to be able to step up their game enough to fight for their place.”

“Sit down, Tomlinson. I’ve made my mind up. And if I find out you’ve let this little development slip to any of your contestants, and I mean _any_ of them, there will be consequences. This will make good television, which means good ratings-”

“And fuck the fact our contestants are people with feelings, right? I always knew you were a dickhead, Simon, but I really do love being proved right.” He sat back down in his chair, arms folded as he continued to glare at Simon. The thought of having to keep such a secret from his boys weighed heavily on Louis’ shoulders, and he felt entirely uncomfortable about it as well. Jason and Beth didn't look happy either, which made Louis feel better and felt like it validated his hatred towards Simon and the whole idea.

Louis tuned out for the remainder of the meeting, not wanting to listen to Simon’s drivel for a moment longer than he had to, and it was only when he pushed back from the table, ready to leave, that he paused again, hearing his name.

“Louis, stay behind. I need a private word before you go.” Louis sighed and sat back down, waving bye to Beth and Jason as they left the room. He refused to move when Simon beckoned him over, feeling like it was a small victory when Simon came over and sat himself in a chair opposite Louis.

“Right, Louis, I need to talk to you about something, and I don’t want you to be your usual self and overreact to what I’m about to say, okay?”

“I can’t promise that, Simon. I don’t react well to bullshit and that’s usually what comes out of your mouth, so, you know…” He shrugged, and felt amused at the look of frustration marring Simon’s features at that point.

“Louis, I don’t want you to bring your younger siblings to the show anymore. They were loud and disruptive throughout the live show and elimination show on Saturday, and it wasn’t very professional. Your parents are welcome,  but in future, the children will not be welcome at the show.”

“Fuck off,” Louis spat out, not quite believing the ridiculous nonsense Simon was spewing now. “I love my brother and sisters more than anything, and you’re not going to stop me letting them be part of my life. It seemed to me like everyone else loved having them around, Dermot even took Ernest off for a bit, so don’t tell me anyone else has complained about them.”

“They haven’t. This is all me, and given that it’s my show, it’s my decision. Keep the toddlers at home, Louis, or I might have to insist to the security team that none of your friends or family will be welcome at any of the future shows.”

“You wouldn’t fucking dare,” Louis retorted, hands clenched into fists underneath the table. “You leave my family out of this. Whatever problem you have with me, you sort it with me, and not my family, you hear me?”

“I don’t have a problem with you, Louis-”

“Yes, you blatantly do, and I can’t fucking figure it out. Is it that I’m gay? Because, trust me, I wouldn’t want to fuck you if you were the last man on earth. Is it the fact that I’m young and good looking and successful? Or is it that I’m fucking winning at this show at the moment and you’re threatened by me? Which is it?”

“I’d stop yourself before you get into trouble, Louis,” Simon said, his voice dangerously low. “I would hate for any trouble to befall your favourite contestant. I know how you want Harry to push himself this week, and I’d hate for it to fall flat and be a huge mistake.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Louis said,  trying to ignore the nerves fluttering in his belly. There was no way Simon could know what had happened between him and Harry, they’d been careful, and Louis was sure no one aside from his Mum had sensed anything was going on. Then again, if she’d seen them, maybe Simon had caught something out of the corner of his eye? Louis brushed the thought off, setting his shoulders again as he squared up to Simon. “I don’t play fucking favourites, Simon. All of my contestants are amazing, and that’s why they’re still in the competition. And don’t threaten Harry, or any of my boys, ever again.”

With that, he pushed the chair back so hard it slammed into the wall behind him, and Louis turned on his heel, fleeing the room. He was physically shaking with anger as he stalked out of the building and over to his car, quickly starting the engine and roaring out of the car park. He hit a few buttons until the phone rang inside his car, a familiar voice flowing through the speakers.

“Zayn? I’m coming over.”

“Everything okay, Lou? You sound pissed off-”

“Pissed off doesn’t begin to address how I’m feeling Zayn, I swear to God I am going to fucking kill Simon Cowell by the end of this series.”

“Oh god, I’ll get the beers out. See you in a minute.”

“Yeah, see you soon.” Louis jabbed at a button on the wheel, ending the call, and hurtled towards Zayn’s, the safest place Louis could think to flee to at that moment.

*****

Harry jumped when the next morning the studio door was thrown open, watching with curious eyes as Louis stomped in. He hadn’t heard from Louis since yesterday at the studio, despite several texts and SnapChats he had sent him. Harry was feeling a bit odd about the whole thing, wondering why Louis was being as he was, but he put it down to Louis not feeling well or something, rather than it being anything he had done wrong.

“Hey, Lou,” Harry called as Louis started setting his things down on the table between them.

“Hey, you okay?” Louis replied, not looking up from what he was doing. His voice sounded relatively normal, but his body language said otherwise.

“Um, yeah, I’m good. I, uh, I didn't hear from you last night, everything okay?”

“Yeah, just busy. I went to Zayn’s after the meeting and we got a bit drunk, mucked around, you know?” He smiled quickly at Harry then before he headed over to the studio’s sound system, pressing a few buttons as he hooked his iPhone. “You been practising?”

Harry stood up and wandered over, hovering behind Louis for a second before he decided to take charge.”Course I have… Lou. Look at me, babe. Are you okay?”

Louis turned around then and nodded, something flashing across his face as Harry stepped closer, hooking his fingers through the belt loops of Louis’ jeans.

“I said I was fine. Shall we get practising? This has to be good this week, Haz, it really does-”

“Yeah, we’ll practise. But first…” He smiled slightly before he leaned in for a kiss, his lips barely grazing Louis’ before the other man pulled away, Harry’s arms dropping uselessly by his side, completely puzzled at what had just happened. “Oh, sorry, I just thought-”

“No, it’s fine. I just… I feel a bit shit and don’t really feel in the mood right now, sorry.” Harry looked at the floor, nodding slightly before he cleared his throat, starting to warm up his voice, disappointed when Louis didn't join in as he always did. When he finished, he grabbed his guitar and watched as Louis nodded, starting the backing track.

He began to sing but kept getting his fingers muddled on the fretboard, making more mistakes the more frustrated he got with everything.

“Argh, I’m so sorry, can we- can you start it again? I can get this, I’ve been practising and Niall’s helped me on the phone…” He tried to ignore the audible sigh emanating from Louis and replaced his fingers ready for the first chord, pick held between his fingers. He took a deep breath and started again, cursing when he mucked up once more. “Fuck! Why can’t I do this?”

“Look, maybe just forget the guitar? It’s a difficult song as it is, and maybe we were expecting too much for you to be able to play and sing this one?” That comment stung but Harry nodded, lifting the guitar off his body and setting it down on the sofa, heart beating loudly in his chest. There was definitely something up with Louis, but Harry couldn’t for the life of him work out what he had done.

Louis seemed frustrated at how badly Harry was doing today, and Harry hoped the sting of tears he could feel behind his eyes wouldn’t make themselves shown. He had a feeling Louis wouldn’t have any patience with an emotional Harry today, so he headed over to his water bottle, gulping down a few sips and licking his lips before he went back over to Louis.

“Okay, let’s try the first verse and chorus on its own.” Harry nodded, and luckily that part worked perfectly without the guitar, Harry having more confidence in his vocal ability now he wasn’t focusing on the tricky guitar playing. “Right, well it seems the guitar is out this week. But well done, that was great. Ready to tackle the rap?”

Harry nodded, biting his lip as he pulled out his lyric sheet from his back pocket, unfolding the piece of paper with shaky fingers. “I know the words, don’t worry, I just find it helpful to have it just in case, for now, anyway,” he reassured upon seeing the less than impressed expression on Louis’ face. “Okay, let’s go.”

Harry stumbled after the first few lines, and Louis wordlessly brought the track back, allowing Harry to start again. He missed a line once more and clenched his hands, feeling angry at himself, and embarrassed by how badly he was doing.

“Lou, can you do it for me, please? I heard you yesterday, and you made it seem easy. Please show me how it goes?”

“It’s not rocket science, Haz, but fine…” Louis rewound the track again and starting rapping along with Ed, words tumbling out of his mouth with ease.

 _This love is a blaze_  
_I saw flames from the side of the stage_  
_And the fire brigade comes in a couple of days_  
_Until then we got nothing to say and nothing to know_  
_But something to drink and maybe something to smoke_  
_Let it go until I wrote a change singing we found love in a local raid, no_  
_I don’t really know what I’m supposed to say_  
_But I can just figure it out and hope and pray_  
_I told them my name and said it’s nice to meet ya_  
_Then she handed me of a bottle of water filled with tequila_  
_I already know she’s a keeper_  
_Just from this one small act of kindness, I’m in deep_  
_If anybody finds out I’m meant to drive home_  
_But I’m drunk and gonna live it now no?_ _  
_ _We just sit on the couch one thing led to another now she’s kissing my mouth_

Harry felt impressed as he watched Louis lose himself in the words, falsetto coming out brilliantly as he sang the chorus following the rap as well. Harry applauded as Louis stopped singing, pleased to see a small smile on the man’s lips as he did a silly little bow.

“You were great, think I can give it a go now.”

Harry started again but stumbled once more when he got the middle section. He gritted his teeth and tried to get back into it but failed. Louis hit the pause button, a deafening silence filling the room.

“Let’s take a break. My head is thumping and I need something for it, and I think you need to just go over the words without the music for a bit. I’m gonna go to Costa and get myself a coffee, you want one?”

Harry nodded, and followed Louis. “Yeah, let me come with you-”

“No, it’s fine. You wait here, I’ll get the drinks. See you in a minute.” Harry felt stunned as Louis continued out without so much as a backwards glance, and he chose to do what Louis asked, heading over and sitting with his lyric sheet, going over and over the same section until Louis returned, two Costa cups in his hands.

Louis came over and sat down next to Harry, their thighs touching. Harry felt like this was the first time all day that Louis had wanted to be anywhere near him, and he kissed his cheek as Louis handed him a cup of coffee, a cardboard sleeve around the cup to stop them burning their fingers.

“Thanks Lou, how much do I owe you?”

“Don’t be daft, it’s on me.” Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder while they waited for the drinks to cool, the room nice and quiet around them. “I really did drink too much at Zayn’s last night. I swear the twat just switches my bottles when I’m not looking so I get more pissed than I realise.”

Harry chuckled at that, daring to bring an arm up around Louis’ shoulders while he seemed a bit friendlier than he had done earlier. “Sorry to hear that, but sometimes it’s good to have a few beers with a mate at times, be around someone you trust, you know? I miss that with Niall.”

“Yeah, must be hard for you. Sorry, I didn't think..”

“Nah, you’re fine, love,” Harry reassured him, sipping on his cooling coffee. “You wanna get on with this? Think we’ve only got an hour left in here, and I really need to practise this if I stand any chance of not fluffing it this week.”

“Yeah, okay, if you’re ready?” Louis asked, getting to his feet and pulling Harry up with him. They headed back to the music system and Harry effortlessly sang the first verse and chorus, moving his body fluidly with the music, and he could feel himself tense up as the rap approached.

Harry stumbled at the same point, and he stalked over to the iPod, putting the track back enough so he could start again. The same thing happened, and Harry grunted in frustration.

“Look, just let me try it without the music for a minute.” Louis’ arms were folded across his chest and Harry could sense that he was losing patience, but he tried again. He almost made it to the end of the rap before he mucked up, and Harry groaned loudly, unable to believe he’d ruined it again. “Shit, I don’t know-”

“Maybe this is the wrong song,” Louis suddenly cut in. His expression was fairly blank, and Harry swallowed, almost dreading whatever it was Louis was about to say. “I think we should find a new song, something-”

“No! I like this one, and you said I had to push myself. I need to impress everyone-”

“Well, you’re not impressing me with this song, Harry.” It felt as if Harry had been slapped, and he stepped backwards, feeling more than upset now. “This isn’t working.”

“It is, I can make it work, I can try harder-”

“What’s the point? The song is too difficult, Harry. It’s been two days and you’re not getting it.”

“I don’t think that’s fair, Lou. I’m trying my best, and I think with a couple of days, I can do this, I really think I can.”

“I’m not sure.”

“I am. Louis, this is my choice too, and I really want to-”

“I don’t think so. You’re not quite good enough for this, sorry but it’s true-”

Harry gasped at that, and tears quickly appeared, hanging heavily and already threatening to fall. While he could take Louis giving him constructive criticism, this felt entirely unnecessary and cruel. His breaths came out short and shaky, and he shoved his trembling hands into his pockets, not wanting Louis to see him fall apart.

“I’m gonna go. I can’t- I can’t do this right now.”

Instead of looking at Louis, Harry hurried over and shoved his guitar back into the case, throwing the pick into it as well as he hurriedly zipped it up, flinging it over his shoulder as he grabbed his bag with the other hand, and reached onto the table, picking up his phone.

He heard a sigh, and footsteps soon approached.

“Look, Harry, I didn't-”

“I’ll see you Friday, Louis.” Harry didn't look back as he almost ran over to the door, pushing out into the bright sunlight, not caring his ride wasn’t due for over half an hour yet. He headed off, determined to get far enough away that Louis wouldn’t see the tears streaming down his cheeks, and Harry’s self-doubt setting in deep.

*****

Harry moved away from the door he’d been hovering outside for the past ten minutes, sighing as he ran his hand through his curls, pushing them back from his face. He’d felt sick when he had arrived at the studio an hour ago to find out that Louis wasn’t going to make it to the rehearsal, and that he and the other boys were on their own. He’d picked an outfit with Vanessa and her team, not putting as much enthusiasm into his choice as he usually did.

Plenty of people had spent the past few days asking how he was, and Harry had brushed them off, knowing their kindness was killing him and almost making things worse for him. Since he’d fucked up so badly at the studio with Louis the other day, self-doubt had really sunk in to the point where Harry was convinced he couldn’t do this anymore. It killed him that he hadn’t heard from Louis, and now, he had to do something he never wanted to do in his whole life. Talk one on one to Simon Cowell.

Harry steeled himself and stalked back over to the door, exhaling before he rapped his knuckles on the wood several times. It was a few moments before the door opened and Simon peered out, giving Harry an unreadable look as he stood there nervously, toes turned in as he waited to speak.

“Harry? Can I help you? Need a good mentor, one that can actually bother to turn up?”

“Um, no… I did have something to ask you, please?” Harry stuttered slightly over his words, feeling a bit nervous about asking Simon for something like this. He wished Louis was here, but at the same time, it sort of made it easier that he wasn’t, as he wasn’t sure Louis would approve of this at all.

“Sure. Come in.” Simon pulled the door open and stepped aside, letting Harry in to the room, waving his arm at the black sofa against the wall. “Take a seat.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, lowering himself onto the furniture, nervously playing with the rings on his fingers.

“So, what can I do for you Harry?”

“Right. So... I was wondering if, uh, if I could maybe, um, possibly… change my song? I mean, Louis isn’t here, but I think it’s necessary, I have another in mind…”

“Ah, I had been waiting for this, if I’m being honest with you.” Harry must’ve frowned as Simon launched into an explanation. “When Louis sent through the song list for this week, I was a bit surprised at his choice for you. I knew you probably wouldn’t be able to tackle a song like that, it’s far too difficult, and I guess, once again, I’ve been proved right.”

Each of Simon’s words felt like a knife to Harry’s heart, and he gritted his teeth, determined not to break in front of Simon. Instead, his expression remained neutral as Simon continued his nasty diatribe.

“I agree, it’s better to change it now, it might give you a better chance of getting through this week. You need all the help you can get, I think. What’s the new song?” Harry looked up then and contemplated whether or not to tell Simon it was a song he’d written. He knew it was a personal song, and it was going to be emotional to sing on that stage, especially given it was for Louis, but he knew it had to be done. He had to take this risk.

“Um… well, it’s a, um, song that I wrote? I mean, I think it’s good, and my friends and family like it…”

“Oh god. Do you really think this is a good idea, Harry? This is a big show, I’m not sure something you wrote in your little bedroom is going to be enough to get you through this week.” Harry’s heart fell at Simon’s words, but he knew that no matter what, this had to happen. Louis had to hear this song and how much Harry meant every word.

“I think this song, it’s very, well, _me._ If people don’t like it, then it’s fine, but at least they’ll have, um, seen what I can do, you know?” His heart was pounding now, and he bit down hard on his lip, wincing when he tasted the metallic tang of blood on his tongue.

“Fine, it’s your career you’re throwing down the drain. And I won’t take any responsibility if Louis throws a fit about this tomorrow night. Sing your little song, I’m not sure I care that much anyway.”

“Thank you, I’ll, um, I’ll go now.” Harry got his feet and stumbled out of the door, pleased that Simon had agreed to the song change, but feeling a bit rubbish about it now Simon had all but told him it was going to be a failure. As much as Harry respected Simon for his career and the successful artists he had created so far, there was something deeply unkind about the man that Harry just failed to warm to. It was at times like this he could understand Louis’ dislike for the man.

Harry headed back to the main studio and spoke to the production team, handing over his new backing track as he explained he had permission from Simon to make the change to his track. They explained he’d be on last for this rehearsal now, and Harry was more than happy about that, playing the song on his iPhone through his earphones as the other contestants ran through their performances.

“Hey, Haz,” Rich said, tapping Harry on the shoulder, stirring him from his own little world. “You’re up next, might want to get down there.”

“Oh, thanks mate,” Harry said, grabbing his guitar and heading down the steps to wait by the stage. He hugged Marvin as he came off and adjusted the microphone to his height before he crouched down next to his guitar case, picking up the instrument and putting his pick between his fingers, the first one Niall had bought him when he’d started learning to play. He’d always considered it his lucky pick, and he felt he needed it now more than ever.

The opening music started and Harry started strumming along. He heard a silence fall over the studio that wasn’t usually present as everyone realised this wasn’t a song they’d heard before. Harry’s eyes were closed as he sang, losing himself in the emotional lyrics, not wanting to see any more reactions from his peers and the other judges.

The song flowed from him effortlessly, and by the time he reached the final chorus, he felt like an emotional wreck, and he wished Louis had been there to see his performance. Applause suddenly filled the arena as the music stopped, and Harry’s eyes flew open, surprised to see everyone absolutely beaming up at him, and Beth and Jason on their feet. Harry felt a little overwhelmed, and just stood there, clutching his guitar and pick, staring out at them.

He quietly turned around, not really able to thank anyone, he felt in such a state. Part of him wanted to just run backstage and text Louis, to tell him he missed him and wanted to see him, but at the same time, he didn't want to appear too needy and push Louis any further away. He knew though, deep down, that if this song didn't make it clear to Louis exactly how he felt and how much he wanted him then there was nothing more left to say. Louis just had to understand, and silently, Harry prayed that it would be enough to get through to him tomorrow at the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, Live Show Five, will be here soon, along with Harry's song choice reveal! What do you think it might be?!


	15. Live Show Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry performs his heart out, testing his limits with a personal song, and Louis makes amends to Harry after the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visuals for Harry for Live Show Five:  
> [Harry 1](https://postimg.cc/image/4izegmdvn/) [Harry 2](https://postimg.cc/image/cbq28lc4z/) [Harry 3](https://postimg.cc/image/4vqsmsgpv/)
> 
> Visuals for Louis for Live Show Five:  
> [Louis 1](https://postimg.cc/image/smq64xbs3/) [Louis 2](https://postimg.cc/image/4680agir7/) [Louis 3](https://postimg.cc/image/5y0z5d9tv/)
> 
> Thank you my wonderful bestie Liz for her support and help as always!!

Harry was sat backstage ready for the live show. He couldn’t believe how different things felt compared to last week; the excitement of meeting Louis’ family, and performing a song he was completely sure about flooding his veins, something missing this week. He still hadn’t seen Louis since their odd falling out at the rehearsal the other day, and although Louis had text him earlier on, Harry hadn’t been in the right headspace to reply and had left the message on his phone read but not replied to.

He, Rich and David had completed their vocal warm-ups with Billy an hour or so ago, and both men had picked up on the fact Harry had been much quieter than usual. Neither had commented on it, much to Harry’s relief, but he appreciated them making sure he had enough water, and had some snacks, their own way of taking care of Harry. David came back into the room, dressed and ready for the show.

It was only when David tapped Harry on the shoulder he came back to reality and realised he was being spoken to.

“Sorry mate, in another world, you okay?” Harry asked, brow furrowed.

“Yeah, just wanted to let you know Vanessa is waiting for you in the dressing room, asked me to send you down.” He patted Harry’s shoulder again and Harry got up, quietly heading off down the corridor. His phone pinged again and Harry slid it out of his pocket, exhaling when he saw it was Louis again.

 **Louis:** _I understand you don’t want to see me right now. I just wanted to say good luck for tonight. I know you’ll be brilliant. You always are. X_

 **Harry:** _Thank you. I’ll see you later._

He shoved the phone back into his pocket, knocking on the dressing room door before he walked in, smiling at Vanessa who was stood by the rail of clothes she and Harry had narrowed down before his rehearsal on Friday. She must have sensed something was amiss as she came over and wrapped Harry up in a quick hug.

“No Mum tonight then?”

“No, next week,” he said in a husky voice, thick with emotion. “Um, I know we chose something the other day, but my song’s changed since then, and I don’t think it’s going to work now.”

“Okay, love, well let’s take a look and see what you think will work.” Harry smiled gratefully at her and together, they stood at the rail, inspecting each of the things that hung from the wooden hangers. “Anything catch your eye?” Harry bit his lip for a minute, trying to see if anything jumped out. As he pushed things around, something caught his attention and he grabbed it off the rail, running the soft material between his fingers.

“I like this one,” he said in a soft voice. “Can I try this? Maybe just with these jeans? I don’t want anything fancy tonight, this… it means something tonight. I just want to be me.” Vanessa nodded, clearly understanding Harry was trying to tell her something. He stepped over into the little changing cubicle she had and pulled off his t-shirt and shrugged on the shirt, buttoning it up two-thirds of the way. He liked the way his crucifix necklace hung down into the open area of his shirt, and the way the baggy shirt hung off his body.

“That looks lovely,” Vanessa admitted as he stepped out, nervously fiddling with his fingers. “Don’t take your jewellery off tonight, either. It works. You look stunning, Harry. Can I just…” She stepped over and took the cuffs of the shirt, rolling them up a few times until they were halfway up Harry’s forearms. Somehow, it worked and Harry smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

“This okay then?” he asked, running a hand through his unruly hair. “Even the ripped jeans.”

“It’s perfect,” she reassured him with a hand on his shoulder. “It’s just funny you picked out that shirt, that’s all…” she tailed off, leaving Harry wondering what she meant.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see later. Anyway, go and get yourself sorted in hair and make-up. Good luck tonight, babe.” He hugged Vanessa quickly before he left the room, walking quietly down the corridor towards the hair and make up team. They all complimented him on his outfit choice as he sat down, letting them work through whatever product they coated his curls in, and applied enough make-up to stop him being too shiny on stage.

Before he knew it, it was time for the live show. He was on second to last, which meant a nervous wait for himself backstage. He chose to hide out in their dressing room and watched the live feed on the small television installed there. It seemed the judges were being extra harsh tonight, and he could only make out a grainy Louis on the small screen, wishing he’d been able to see him before he went on stage.

There was a soft knock at the door a while later, a crew member dressed all in black reminding Harry he was going to be up next, and to go and wait in the wings for his VT to play. Harry had a sip of water from the bottle he was sat next to and slowly ambled up the corridor, texting his mum quickly, knowing she was watching at home with Niall. He grinned when she replied that Niall had treated them both to a Chinese, and in that moment, he wished he wasn’t taking part in the show, that he could just go home and sit on the sofa with the most important people in his life and pretend this wasn’t happening.

He smiled tightly at the crew, and he could hear the VT playing out in the studio. When it finished and the applause died down, the lights dimmed and Harry walked through the sliding doors, having a funny feeling that this performance was going to very much determine his future in more ways than one.

*****

Louis couldn’t bring himself to watch the VT of Harry’s that played on the big screen. Monday’s footage was fine, and he was relieved that there were no cameras there on the Tuesday that could have captured how much of a twat he’d been to Harry. He hated that he hadn’t spoken to Harry since then, but suddenly the Harry on the VT said something that shocked him and gained his attention, Louis trying to ignore the smirk of Simon sat next to him.

“ _I made a last minute song change, actually. The song I’d been working on just wasn’t working, and changing it was my last ditch attempt to perform something I felt confident with. It’s even more nerve-wracking because this is an original song I wrote myself, so… yeah. It means something to me, and, um… yeah, it’s quite heart-felt, especially at the moment.”_

Louis’ heart broke as he saw how down Harry looked on the screen, his green eyes void of the usual sparkle that was usually so present within them. He felt Simon lean in, and he shivered with anger at the words he mumbled into Louis’ ear, loud enough to be heard over his in-ears.

“Oh, that’s right. I forgot to tell you. Young Harold came to ask me, since you couldn’t be bothered to be here, to change his song. I thought he could at least put the final nail in his own coffin…” Louis inhaled deeply, clenching his jaw, hands balled into fists under the table as applause swept through the studio, Harry stepped onto the stage. He looked much less confident than he had done previously, and Louis hated the thought that it was his words that had done this to Harry.

Harry bent down and picked up his guitar from the stand next to him, and slid a pick out of his pocket, unfamiliar notes filling the studio as he began to sing, eyes closed, clearly meaning every single word.

_Now you were standing there right in front of me_  
_I hold on it's getting harder to breathe_  
_All of a sudden these lights are blinding me_  
_I never noticed how bright they would be_

_I saw in the corner there is a photograph_  
_No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you_  
_It lies there alone in it's bed of broken glass_  
_This bed was never made for two_

_I'll keep my eyes wide open  
I'll keep my arms wide open _

_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

_I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star_  
_I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand, oh_  
_Seems like these days I watch you from afar_  
_Just trying to make you understand_

_I'll keep my eyes wide open, yeah_

_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_  
  
_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me go  
Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me go_ _  
Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

Harry’s eyes opened as the backing track faded out, leaving the last few lines to be sung by Harry. Louis was struggling to hold back the tears by now, knowing Harry was singing this song for him, inspired by the fact Louis had tried to break them with his words and stupid temper. Their eyes locked across the studio as Harry softly sang the last few lines, his voice cracking on the final one.

 _Don't let me_  
_Don't let me go_ _  
Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone_

There was dead silence in the studio for a moment and Louis panicked, wondering if the audience hated it when all of a sudden, the place just exploded. It seemed everyone in the studio was on their feet, screaming and cheering for Harry, and it was only Louis who remained in his seat in a state of shock, eyes still on Harry. He could see tears forming in Harry’s eyes, he could see the shake of his hands as he struggled to put his pick back into his pocket, and he turned his back for a moment, taking off the guitar, and Louis could see him take a few breaths.

Dermot came back onto the stage and wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders, comforting him as the man took in the visceral reaction of the audience. Louis finally got to his feet and took in the faces of delight in the audience, still not quite believing what had just happened. He slowly sat back down when he saw the other judges do the same, and tried to make sense of his thoughts, hoping whatever he would say to Harry in a few minutes wouldn’t expose them in anyway.

“Harry, just… wow. That is the best performance I have ever seen from a contestant on this show. Ever. Everything about that song was completely stunning, and you sang it so passionately. I think you can see the audience absolutely loved it, we were just lost in your words and your voice. Stunning, just stunning.” Jason got to his feet and applauded again, the audience quickly following his lead.

“I don’t think I even have words,” Beth began, dabbing under her eyes with a tissue. “That was so, so emotional. I have the feeling that you were singing that for someone, Harry, and whoever they are, they would be stupid to let you go after that. Truly brilliant darling, well done.”

Simon’s turn came next, and Louis kept his gaze locked on the table, sure that if he looked to Harry, he would give himself away. His heart was racing thanks to Beth’s comment, and he only hoped the heat in his cheeks wasn’t too visible thanks to the stage make-up he was wearing.

“Allow me to be honest. When Louis couldn’t be here and you approached me and told me you wanted to change your song, I thought you had screwed yourself over. So I let you. I let you change it, sure it would make you fall flat on your face.” Louis’ eyes flew up then, and he waited with bated breath for Simon’s next words.

“I was wrong.” The audience erupted again at that, and Simon shrugged into the camera fixed on his face. “That was, quite simply, brilliant. Congratulations, Harry.” Harry looked utterly shell-shocked on the stage and just mumbled a thank you into the microphone Dermot thrust in front of his mouth. Louis cleared his throat as he realised he was up next, and looked shyly up at his contestant.

“God, I don’t.... I haven’t been there for you this week, Harry, not as much as I should. I’m sorry for that. But that… that was something else. I could feel inside that you meant every word, I really could. I hope that the person you were singing to realises what a fool they were for making you feel like you had to sing a song like this to them, but by the same token… I feel privileged that we got to hear that. I… I’m so proud of you, love.” Harry’s eyes shone again with unshed tears, and Louis could feel the same in his own eyes.

Dermot did his usual bit to camera, and as the ad break came on, Louis pushed back violently from his desk, aware he only had around three and a half minutes before he had to be back in his seat. Ignoring the screams from the audience, he sprinted as quickly as he could backstage, slamming doors open as he sought out the person he wanted to see the most.

He spotted a flash of purple out of the corner of his eye disappearing into one of the empty rooms, and Louis darted after it. He knocked on the door before he pushed inside, finally alone with Harry. He was panting heavily, probably sweating but he didn't care.

“I… oh my god. Harry- I just… that was for me, wasn’t it?” Harry just stood, chewing on his bottom lip as he nodded nervously. “Fuck.”

“You didn't… you didn't like it? I’m sorry, I just had to-”

“Harry, shut the fuck up and just kiss me.” What sounded like a sob bubbled up from Harry’s mouth and the pair rushed at each other, their lips crashing together in the most frantic, needy kiss either of them had ever had in their lives. Louis’ hands were grasping at Harry’s face, Harry’s making a mess of Louis’ outfit, grabbing at his purple shirt.

They pulled apart, and Louis pressed his forehead against Harry’s, trying to catch his breath, aware he had to leave.

“Look, I have to get back. But Harry…” Harry’s big green eyes looked back of him, full of something Louis couldn’t quite place. “Come home with me tonight? I… I need to explain, please?” Harry just nodded and grabbed Louis in another kiss before he pulled away and shoved Louis towards the door.

“Go. We have tonight.” He smiled shyly over to Louis who nodded and ran again, slamming through the doors to the studio with a few seconds to spare, launching himself into his chair, ignoring the stare from Simon.

“Sorry, needed a wee,” Louis mumbled, licking his lips, smiling softly to himself at the taste of Harry on his lips and tongue. He tried to covertly tuck the hem of his shirt back into his trousers as Dermot came back on the stage to introduce the final contestant of the night, and lost himself in the thoughts of finally taking Harry home that night, and apologising to him properly, explaining what had happened in his own mind. He could only hope Harry would forgive him.

*****

Harry’s body thrummed with a nervous energy as he waited backstage with the other two boys, everyone feeling the nerves. Dermot had revealed right at the end of the live show that there was going to be a surprise development and he was panicking as to what it could be. Everyone else was fairly quiet, the fact their numbers were dwindling playing heavily on everyone’s minds.

The contestants all made their way onto the stage on their own, the judges still in their seats. There was going to be a special performance tonight from a previous X Factor winner, so the announcement was being made now, at the top of the show before the elimination was revealed at the end of the show. Harry stood in the middle of Rich and David, all of their arms slung around each other. The guys had gotten closer week on week, and touches like this felt natural now.

“So, contestants. As you know, we’re up to week five of the live shows already,  and sadly, we’ve lost a few of you already. And this week… we have a bit of a twist that you’re not going to like. This week, we are going to be having…” The dramatic music rang out loudly as the lights dimmed, adding a feeling of worsening tension to the whole thing. “A double elimination.” The audience oohed appropriately as Dermot explained how things would work, but Harry felt like he’d entered a parallel universe. He felt sick, his legs felt like jelly and he was pleased he had his arms around Rich and David. Without them, he felt like he would collapse onto the floor in a puddle. He just blinked and stared ahead, filing off the stage when everyone else did.

“Fuck,” he mumbled as the boys all arrived in their dressing room. “Shit guys, do you think we’re all going to be okay?” The other two boys shrugged their shoulders, looking nervous themselves now.

“Lads, oh god, I’m so sorry,” Louis mumbled as he rushed over during the first commercial break, pulling all three of them into a hug. “He swore us to secrecy, we weren’t allowed to tell you…” He tailed off, looking absolutely distraught, and Harry just wanted to hug him. Things felt like they were falling into his place in his mind now, and he stayed quiet, saving his words for later on. “You’re all gonna be fine though, you were fucking amazing tonight, I swear to God I am the proudest judge in the whole world.”

“S’ok,” Rich said from where he was sat on the sofa. “We get it, it’s part of the show and it’s what we signed up for. Let’s just hope we did enough to stay in.” They sat quietly until they were called back, and stepped onto the stage together, holding hands as always. Dermot explained the act with the fewest votes would be out straight away, and that is what he would be announcing first.

All the contestants stood still with their judges, holding their breaths as they awaited Dermot to say the name. Everyone was praying it wouldn’t be them, and Harry felt his eyes drift shut as Dermot finally announced the first act leaving that night.

“David.”

*****

All Louis could hear was the blood whooshing around his ears as he came to terms with the fact that one of his acts was gone. He was shell shocked, not having anticipated it at all, and he felt a bit sick as he turned to David, mouth flapping like a complete idiot as he tried to work out what to say or do.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, mate,” he mumbled into the man’s shoulder as he pulled him in for a hug. He watched as Harry and Rich hugged him too before they stumbled over towards Dermot for David’s quick exit interview. Louis left his arm looped around David’s waist, not caring what Simon would say about him being too tactile with his contestants, and tried to pay attention as the microphone hovered his way.

“Louis, this is the first of your acts you have had to say goodbye to, do you have any words for David tonight?”

“Yeah, and I am gutted to be losing David. Honestly, he’s just a top guy and he has an amazing work ethic. He gives his all to everything I’ve pushed his way, even when he wasn’t sure himself, and I am ridiculously proud of how far he’s come. We’re really going to miss him, he’s a great mate, and it’s been a pleasure getting to you.” He hugged David then, locking eyes with Harry across the stage, wishing he could run over and seek comfort in the man he needed to feel it from at that moment.

They played a short VT for David then, the audience applauding as Dermot cut to another break. Louis stepped back as the other contestants swarmed the leaving contestant, hugging and consoling him before the onslaught of the next elimination. Louis could feel Harry hovering by his side, and he turned, giving him a small smile, hating that he couldn’t reach out and touch him.

“You okay, Lou?” Harry asked quietly so they wouldn’t be overheard. “I can’t believe David’s gone, jesus. Makes me realise none of us are safe.”

“You will be, after that performance tonight,” Louis reassured him, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. He knew he would touch Rich in the same way so he wasn’t bothered at all about being spotted doing that. “I just… I wasn’t expecting this. Is that naive? I mean, I knew people were leaving but I’d made it this far, and I guess I just thought you were all safe again. Shit-” he rubbed at his face with his hands and sighed heavily, watching David make his way off stage.

“Okay, take your places everyone, we’re about to go live again!” The floor manager clapped his hands and everyone fell back into place, and Louis stood between his two remaining boys, praying they’d go through.

Dermot began again, sending Simon’s group Helix through first, followed by Beth’s remaining girl Dee.

“Harry!”

“Fucking get in!” Louis called out, not even thinking about the cameras watching and listening to his every move. He pulled Harry hard against him, palms slapping against his back as they embraced. He pulled back and stared into Harry’s eyes for a moment before Rich ripped Harry away, hugging him before Harry stumbled off the stage, meeting Louis’ eyes for another second before he disappeared backstage.

Louis stood nervously waiting but luckily, he didn't have to wait too long because Rich was called as the next contestant to go through. Louis made Rich laugh loudly when he grabbed his face and kissed his cheek, the audience cheering and laughing along with the pair of them. Louis shook hands with Simon and Jason before he left, the contestants left on stage dwindling rapidly.

Louis returned to his seat next to Beth and spoke quietly to her about who they thought was going to be in the sing-off as Dermot narrowed down the contestants, leaving the bottom two of Simon’s group Firelight, and Jason’s singer Leanne. Dermot cut to the final commercial break while they prepared themselves for the sing off, Louis just pleased to not be in a position where one of his acts was in there. He couldn’t afford to lose either Harry or Rich now, and he was determined that next week, their songs would be something special.

Both acts took to the stage and performed their hearts out, but apart from Simon who of course chose to save his own act, the judges unanimously voted to keep in Leanne. The young group cried on stage as they realised they were eliminated, and it was upsetting to see them so distraught. As the show ended, everyone hugged them but Louis rushed backstage to find David, disappointed to find he had already fled to the contestants house, wanting to avoid a fuss.

He grabbed one of the producers who promised to get in touch with David and arrange a meeting with Louis tomorrow, and Louis realised then how easy it was to contact Harry considering they had each others numbers, and he wished he’d done the same with his other contestants. He milled around backstage for a while, watching a few contestants take the first van home, noticing Harry didn't even attempt to leave just yet.

“Hey guys, I’m so sorry,” Louis said, approaching Firelight who were still crying and trying to get themselves together. “You really were good, it’s just…. Well, this is the horrible bit of the competition, isn’t it? I wish you lots of luck in your future, I really do.” He made sure to hug each of them in turn, promising that if they needed anything to get in touch with him before he wandered off. He saw Harry tapping away on his phone, leant against a wall, and from the smile on his face, he assumed it was his mum he was texting.

“Is that Anne?” Louis asked, leaning next to Harry, mirroring his pose. Harry nodded and smiled, going back to his phone. “Say hi for me. You okay?”

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, obviously I’m thrilled I’m here another week but it’s shit for David. I thought he was really good, he didn't deserve that.”

“I know he didn't,” Louis muttered, shaking his head, reliving the awful moment again. “Listen, you, um, you still up for coming to mine?” Harry’s eyes drifted over and he nodded, lowering his voice before he spoke.

“Yeah, course I am. But how…?” A look of worry covered his face, and Louis grazed his pinky finger against Harry’s, where it now hung by his side since he’d put his phone away.

“Meet me in the car park in about ten minutes? You know which car is mine?” Harry nodded, and Louis could see a slight blush spread across his cheeks. “Okay, so meet me there and we’ll go together. Think you can sneak out?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell Rich I need some fresh air, then text him and say I’m at a mate’s or whatever.”

“Good idea, I’ll drop you back later on round the corner or something,” Louis said, pushing up from the wall. “See you soon, love.”

“Bye, Lou,” Harry called as he stayed where he was, and Louis could feel Harry’s eyes burning into him as he walked off. He bumped into Jason on his way to his dressing room and consoled the judge, both feeling exactly the same emotions at the loss of their contestants, Louis' from this week, and Jason's from the previous week. They stood and chatted for a few minutes until Louis realised time was running away with him, and that he had to meet Harry soon.

Luckily, their conversation came to a natural end, and Louis half ran back to his dressing room, throwing things into his bag and kept his head down as he headed for the car park, hoping no one else was leaving at the same time. He stepped into the warm summer air and was pleased to see a familiar figure waiting by his car. He pulled his keys from his pocket and pressed the button, watching as Harry jumped and looked around for any sign of Louis.

Louis snuck on him and grabbed Harry’s hips, laughing as Harry hit out at him, looking a bit frightened by now. Louis apologised and took Harry’s bag, setting it into the small boot alongside his own as he slid in behind the wheel, flicking on the radio.

“Okay, you ready to come back to my place?”

Harry nodded, smiling as Louis took his hand across the centre console. “Yeah. I’m excited to see where you live, actually.”

“Well, I’m excited to show you. And thank you, Haz, for agreeing to come and hear me out.”

“Of course,” Harry said, squeezing Louis’ hand gently. “Not much I wouldn’t do for you, actually.“

*****

Harry tried to keep his expression neutral as Louis turned into a road that was littered with enormous houses, bigger than Harry had ever seen in his life. He had thought that the X Factor house was big, but these houses were something else. Louis drove slowly, leaving Harry to ponder exactly which one his friend lived in, and when Louis indicated and pulled into a sweeping driveway, Harry knew he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Fucking hell, Lou,” he breathed out, looking up in complete awe at the huge home in front of him. Huge - there was no other word for it. “You live here?”

Louis nodded, removing the key from the ignition. “Yeah. Um, when Rogue got big and we got our first royalties from the album, I decided to be sensible and I bought a house. I mean… I know it’s big for just me, but I was thinking ahead a bit, maybe bought somewhere I could raise a family in one day.”

Harry kept quiet although his heart was quietly exploding in his chest at the thought of Louis with a family, small children running around his feet, a husband laid out on his sofa. Harry ignored the fact that in his fantasy, the husband looked scarily like himself, but he pushed the thought away quickly as Louis opened his door for him, grinning down at Harry.

“Come on then, love, let’s get inside before someone sees you here.” Harry nodded and followed Louis up the drive, waiting patiently as Louis opened the front door and shut his alarm off. “Oh, in case the alarm goes off for whatever reason, the code is 2428, just put it in this keypad.”

Harry frowned a second. “Hang on, you’ve just given me the code to your home, Lou…”

“Yes?” Louis nodded, not really understanding the problem. “I trust you, it’s fine. Come through, I’ll make us a cuppa and we can sit and talk. Feel free to have a wander, or I can show you around in a bit?”

“I’ll wait for you,” Harry insisted, following Louis through, his jaw dropping again at the sight of the kitchen. “Shit, this is fucking amazing, Louis! I’m guessing you don’t use the oven much as it looks like it’s brand new but… god, this is so cool.” Harry couldn’t help himself from pulling open various cupboards and drawers, well aware Louis watching him with an amused smile where he was preparing two cups of tea. “I would kill to cook in a kitchen like this.”

“You can, you know. You can come by and cook for us whenever you want. I get a bit sick of takeaways and frozen dinners, anyway. And after that chili you gave me, you know how much I want to eat your food.”

Harry stood, wide-eyed, staring at Louis wondering how exactly this was his life. “Are you serious?”

“Deadly,” Louis replied, handing Harry a mug of tea. “Tell you what, give me a list of stuff you need and you can come by next week and cook us something. I’m not fussy so you choose. Deal?”

“Hell yes,” Harry replied with a grin, following Louis down the hallway and through another door into what he assumed was the sitting room. A huge TV was mounted on one wall, with a shelf stuffed with gaming consoles underneath, the little boxes lined up neatly next to each machine. There were two huge comfy looking sofas, and Louis sunk into one end of one, kicking off his shoes before he curled his feet up underneath him. “Um, where do I-”

“Wherever you want. Make yourself at home, babe,” Louis said, and Harry sunk down opposite Louis, grinning at him as he sipped at his tea. “So. I have a few things I need to say, if you’ll please let me?” Harry watched as Louis swallowed, clutching his mug in his hands, and he realised then how nervous Louis was about this. He shuffled a little bit closer, and kept his eyes on Louis, wanting him to know he had his full attention.

“Okay, so I was a rude shit to you this week, and I cannot be more sorry. I was horrible at the studio on Tuesday, and I said some unforgiveable things. I promise you now I didn't mean them, you were more than good enough for that song, and I’m sorry I didn't give you a chance to shine, and realise how amazing you are.” Harry could already feel a lump in his throat appear at Louis’ heartfelt words, and he reached a hand forward, lacing their fingers together as he continued.

“It’s just… after Monday, I had that meeting. Simon told us about the double elimination and we were all told to keep it quiet, which I argued with him about. I said it wasn’t fair, but as usual, he shot me down and didn't give me a chance. Then…” Louis sighed, and placed his mug back on the coffee table, snuggling back against the back of the sofa. “He told me to stay behind after everyone else had gone. He told me that Dotty and Ernie weren’t welcome anymore, that they made too much noise-”

“Well, that’s bullshit!” Harry was angry now and couldn’t hold back. “They’re like the best behaved toddlers I’ve ever met, and given my job, I like to think I know what I’m talking about. He can’t do that, can he, Lou?”

“Well, not really, I guess but he can make life difficult for me if I go against what he says. He, um, he threatened you, said you were my favourite and he’d hate for you to make a mistake. I just… everything felt so out of my control. I was scared that if you mucked up even a bit he’d take advantage and turn everyone against you. That’s why I was so harsh with on Tuesday. I was trying, in my own hopeless way, to push you to be better. But obviously, I fucked up. And I’m so, so sorry.”

“Oh, Lou,” Harry mumbled, walking on his knees until he was next to Louis, pulling gently at Louis’ shirt until they were facing each other. “I’m not going to lie and say it didn't upset me, because you know it did. But I wished you would have talked to me, made me understand. I thought… you weren’t interested in me anymore, that you were going to, I don’t know, leave me or something.”

“Don’t be daft,” Louis said, bringing up a hand and resting it on Harry’s neck, making Harry shiver with want. “I’m just relieved you’re not pushing me away after what I did. I truly am sorry, Harry, I promise I didn't mean it…” He was tugging at the hem of Harry’s purple shirt now, and smiled softly as he looked down at it, and then his own. “Hey… we match. Both in purple with patterns. Odd. Did Ness pick yours?”

“No, I did. Oh my god… that’s why she said it was funny I chose this, because she knew it was similar to yours…” He smiled coyly up at Louis, lust running through his body now, feeling himself more than drawn to Louis. “You look really handsome, by the way. I love when you wear blazers like this.” He ran his hands down the black fabric of Louis’ blazer and back up again until they were resting on Louis’ chest.

“You’re always beautiful,” Louis said in a low, husky voice, subconsciously licking his lips.

“Lou… thank you. For being honest with me,” Harry whispered, leaning his body in to Louis’. “It means a lot to me.” Slowly, he leaned in and brushed his lips gently across Louis’, feeling Louis press back lightly into the kiss. Despite the fact they’d kissed desperately backstage after Harry’s performance, it felt somewhat tentative, like Harry was testing the waters, and he carefully pulled back, staring into Louis’ eyes, trying to work him out for a moment. “Louis…”

That was all it took for Louis to meet Harry in the middle and kiss him back, Harry coming closer until he was practically in Louis’ lap, lips and tongues hungrily meeting as they kissed each other desperately. Harry was almost moaning at the feel and taste of Louis on his lips and under his hands, and he wasted no time in pulling Louis’ shirt out of his waistband and sliding his hands underneath, Louis already doing the same to him.

He startled, though, as Louis pulled away, breathing heavily as he looked down at the sight of Harry’s hand against his bare skin. Harry felt like his heart was going to stop, that Louis thought they were making a mistake, and he waited for Louis to say something first, needing to know that this was okay.

“Shit… not here. Harry, I… can we go upstairs? Please?” Harry’s breath left him in one fell swoop as he nodded blindly, letting Louis pull him to his feet and out of the sitting room, pressing him hard into a wall in the hallway and kissing him deeply again, their desire for each other completely obvious by now. Harry was so turned on at the fact he didn't have to hide here, that he and Louis could be who they were and do what they wanted.

Eventually, Louis pulled away again and grabbed Harry’s hand, walking slowly up the stairs before he paused outside a white wooden door. He took a breath before he turned the handle and stepped inside. Harry thought Louis’ bedroom was beautiful. The walls were painted in a soft grey with a matching carpet on the floor, and the bed was covered in a teal bedspread. White furniture was dotted around, but it was clean and tidy, but so Louis at the same time. Louis tugged his hand gently until they were both fully in the room.

“Is this okay? I just… last time something nearly happened, I said I wanted it to be special when you touched me. And I think… being here, in my bed will make it special.” Harry nodded, noticing how Louis’ pupils were blown wide now, and the bulge in his trousers was incredibly noticeable too. “Harry, touch me, please.”

Harry quickly stepped forwards and pressed their bodies together as he captured Louis’ lips in yet another kiss, heart racing now at the thought of getting on Louis’ bed with him, showing him how deeply he was falling for him, not caring he would be laying himself on the line. He slowly pushed Louis’ blazer off his shoulders catching it before it fell to the floor, and he threw it behind him onto the chair in the corner of the room. “Oh god, I wanna touch your skin, Lou..”

Louis just whined as Harry deepened the kiss again and Harry brought up his shaking fingers, undoing the small, dark buttons until the fabric parted, exposing Louis’ torso to him for the first time. Harry just stared, not caring he was being obvious, and he ran his fingers over Louis’ tattoos, the ones he’d always lusted after, and dreamt of seeing with his own eyes.

“God, you are so beautiful,” he muttered, dipping his head to lick along Louis’ collarbones. “I love your tattoos, they’re amazing…”

“Harry, please-” Louis begged, wriggling around and tugging at Harry’s shirt. Harry quickly lifted the shirt over his own head, knowing it was baggy enough to remove in one go, and he didn't miss the gasp Louis let out at the sight of Harry’s body. Harry felt a little self-conscious, well aware he still had a little puppy fat around his middle and tried to position his hands to cover himself up before Louis tugged them away, a frown on his face.

“Don’t do that. You’re stunning.” Harry let his hands drop, shuddering as Louis’ hands finally touched him. Harry felt like he was on fire, and let his head drop back, just chasing the sensation of Louis’ hands on his body. Louis started to work at his trousers, and Harry allowed him to shove them down his thighs until he was stood in his socks and underwear, feeling more exposed than ever before.

Louis must have sensed Harry’s nerves as he quickly pulled off his own trousers and socks, Harry quickly yanking his socks off too. Louis’ hand stretched forwards after that, cupping Harry’s bulge over the cotton of his boxers, and Harry moaned, already wanting more from Louis, willing to give him whatever Louis wanted to take.

“Can I…” Louis tailed off and Harry nodded, his breath hitching as he felt Louis’ fingertips work into the elastic waistband, pulling gently until they were on the floor. Harry felt strange - he was completely naked now in front of Louis, but Louis was looking at him like he was some sort of God that he wanted to ravish. He watched with dark eyes as Louis removed his own boxers too, leaving both men naked.

“Come here, please.” Harry barely had a voice now, but he reached out and pulled Louis onto the bed, both men crawling up until they were on their sides, facing each other, heads on the pillows. “Louis, you… god, I can’t believe you want me like this…”

“Why wouldn’t I want you? Have you seen yourself? Your body, Harry… fuck-” He trailed his fingertips down from Harry’s shoulder, down the curve of his waist, stopping at his hip. “I’ve wanted to touch you, all of you, for so long, and now seeing you like this… it’s all my fantasies coming to life.”

“You’ve thought about me naked?” Harry felt stunned, sure he was the only one who had imagined such things between them.

“Fuck, of course I have.” He took Harry’s wrist in his hand and gently guided it down. “I want you to touch me.” Harry tried to keep his hand steady as his fingers finally made contact with Louis’ erection, amazed at how soft the skin of his shaft was. He exhaled shakily before he came back to Earth, and wrapped his fingers around Louis’ length, more than a little pleased at how thick he felt. He slowly started to move his hand, enjoying the moans he was already drawing out of Louis.

Louis’ adjusted his body slightly so his thigh was resting against Harry’s cock, letting Harry rub against him as he kept his hand moving over Louis’ length, using the precome bubbling from the tip to help him glide his hand around, enjoying the feel of Louis in his hand, of having control of Louis’ body in this way.

“You feel so good, so thick,” Harry mumbled, kissing Louis deeply again, their tongues weaving around one anothers. He darted his thumb across Louis’ slit, letting Louis moan loudly, dragging his eyes down to watch the motions his hand was making. Louis was pushing his hips forward with every stroke, driving his cock deeper into Harry’s fist, making himself feel good. Harry also liked the sight of his own cock rubbing against Louis’ toned, thick thigh, and he felt a little breathless and light-headed that this was his reality now.

“Harry, please-oh god,” Louis cried, thrashing around on his bed as Harry continued to wank him, twisting his wrist, and tightening his hold every other stroke, driving Louis wild with desire. “Make me come, Haz- need you so much-” Harry kissed Louis again, and he could feel Louis’ body responding more, and he sensed his orgasm burning low in his stomach. “Fuck- faster, need it, please-”

Harry loved hearing Louis beg, but he could also sense he needed more to push him over the edge as well. In a sudden moment of clarity, he rolled back slightly, enough to remove his hand and position his own hard erection against Louis’, chuckling lowly at how Louis moaned again at the feel of them against each other. He took both of them in one of his big hands before he kissed Louis deeply, beginning to stroke them together, the feel of Louis’ cock against his own almost too much straight away.

“Look, baby,” Harry whispered, making Louis drop his gaze to watch Harry’s hand work them both over. “You have a beautiful cock, Lou.” Louis grabbed his chin then and tilted Harry’s face up, kissing him as they both chased their own orgasms. Harry released first, whimpering and bucking his hips forwards as he came hard, most of his release spilling onto Louis’ body, which, in a way, Harry loved. He didn't let go of his cock, instead pushing through the sensitivity, wanting Louis to come as well. “Come for me, Lou.”

“Fuck- Harry!” Louis kept mumbling Harry’s name over and over as he came hard, panting in Harry’s mouth as his come joined Harry’s on his stomach, and after, Harry gently released their cocks, flopping back onto the bed next to Louis, staring at the ceiling and trying to catch his breath. “Shit, that was so much better than my fantasies.” He reached and grabbed Harry’s hand, holding it in front of his face and frowning at this. “How are these so big? My god… they’re amazing hands.” He kissed Harry’s palm and rolled onto his side, Harry doing the same.

“Was that okay?” Harry asked, suddenly feeling quite vulnerable after what had just happened, needing some reassurance. Louis smiled and pushed himself forwards, kissing Harry’s lips softly. “Lou?”

“Haz, it was perfect. I’ve wanted you like that for so long, and god, you were amazing. You made me come so hard, baby.” Harry laughed at that, covering his face for a second. “Don’t cover that face, your smile is so beautiful.” Louis kissed his nose, then his cheeks and finally his lips.

Louis reached behind him and grabbed a couple of tissues, cleaning up his stomach before he wriggled under the duvet. Harry just sat up, his legs crossed, wondering if he should get dressed and call a taxi and get back to the house. “Um, I’ll just-”

“Just what?”

“I’ll get ready and let you sleep. Thank you for-”

“You will not,” Louis hurried to say, yanking on Harry’s arm, laughing as he fell back against the mattress. “Get in here, I need cuddles.” Harry bit his lip and nodded quickly, sliding his naked body under Louis’ duvet, smiling widely as Louis curled his bare body up against Harry’s, resting his head on Harry’s chest. Somehow, they seemed to fit together so perfectly, and Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, enjoying getting to feel this sense of intimacy with him.

“I’m sleepy, Lou,” Harry mumbled, his eyelids feeling heavy now that he was sated. He always liked to sleep after he had come, but being warm and cosy with Louis made the idea even more appealing, even though he knew he should be getting back.

“Then sleep,” Louis whispered, his own breaths becoming deep and even as he fell into sleep himself, limbs tangled with Harry beneath the sheets.

And for the first time, in Louis’ bed, in Louis’ home, the pair fell asleep together, Harry with a smile on his face he hoped would be there to stay, along with the boy in his arms.


	16. Week Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis talk about how to move past what happened at Louis' home. Harry continues with his X Factor rehearsals, while Zayn makes a shocking discovery....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late, my brother got married so this week time has been in short supply for me! 
> 
> To make up for it, here's a nearly 11k long chapter :) Let me know your thoughts in the comments, pretty please. I love reading them so much.
> 
> Enjoy!! :D

**Sunday**

Harry moaned lowly in his sleep, writhing around, chasing the warmth he could feel enveloping him. Instead of disappearing, the warmth deepened and Harry pushed into it. It was only when he heard a slight cough that he started to pull himself from his sleep, and blinked blearily into the early morning light streaming through the crack in the curtains. He moaned again at the sensation of pleasure he was feeling and woke up, blinking and looking down. What he saw took his breath away.

Louis was looking up at Harry from under his eyelashes, cheeks red and Harry’s cock between his lips. He was dragging up and down Harry’s length slowly, teasingly, and Harry had never been more turned on in his entire life. He bit down hard on his lips as his hands flew down to grab at Louis’ hair, keeping him in place, on the precipice of his orgasm by now.

“Oh god- Louis, shit…” Harry mumbled, unable to drag his eyes away from the sight of Louis sucking him off. He could feel his legs tensing at the sensation, and Louis’ hands on his hips holding him down as his mouth worked up and down his shaft, tongue licking over the wet tip again and again. “Lou, I’m gonna- oh god, I’m gonna come, I-”

He tugged at Louis’ hair, trying to get him to pull off but Louis didn't move. Instead, he practically smirked around Harry’s cock and deepened his motions, the tip of Harry’s cock bumping the back of his throat, making him gag slightly. Louis’ cheeks sunk in as he sucked hard, and Harry cried out, coming hard down Louis’ throat. Louis didn't remove himself, swallowing everything Harry gave him until Harry was a panting mess on the bed, his body relaxed and spent, his orgasm still surging through his veins.

Louis popped off, kissing the tip of Harry’s hard cock before he licked his lips, kissing his way up Harry’s stomach and torso before his lips collided against Harry’s, his tongue dipping into Harry’s waiting mouth. Harry moaned as he tasted himself on Louis, and the older man lowered his body onto Harry’s bare one, the pair wriggling back underneath the sheet together. Louis’ limbs wrapped around Harry’s, and they kissed lazily.

“Well, that was a nice wake up call,” Harry said, his voice low and raspy, fingers laced with Louis’. “Have to say I didn't expect that.”

“You deserved it though,” Louis said, smirking again at Harry. “And don’t worry about returning the favour, I, uh... “ he shrugged, cheeks reddening as he pressed his soft cock against Harry’s thigh. “It kind of got me off, seeing you like that.”

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Harry muttered. They kissed again until Harry’s stomach growled loudly, making both of them break apart and laugh. “Shit, sorry about that…”

“Don’t be. Want to come down and I can make us some brekkie?”

“Sure, I just need to use the loo, meet you down there?” Louis nodded and grabbed some boxers from a chest of drawers, pulling on a pair of white ones before he threw Harry some clean black boxers too. “Thanks.” Harry grinned and slipped into the bathroom, impressed at the size of it and the large shower cubicle against one wall, frosted glass panels affording some privacy. Harry used the loo and washed his hands before he took a swig of Louis’ mouthwash, not wanting to have to kiss Louis again with morning breath. As he slowly went downstairs, his eyes took in his surroundings. He hadn’t looked around much last night, they’d been kissing and desperate to get to bed, so Harry hadn’t paid a lot of attention to Louis’ home, but now, looking at it in the fresh light of day, he could appreciate how beautiful Louis’ house really was.

Everything from the colour on the walls to the soft carpet was homely, there were many family pictures dotted around on various surfaces, and Harry grinned at one frame stuffed full of photos of Louis and the twins he’d met at the X Factor, and he stood for a moment looked at one of Louis, a tiny baby in the crook of each arm, beaming up at whoever was taking the photograph of him.

Harry jumped when he felt a soft hand on his bare shoulder, and he looked next to him to see Louis smiling at the picture too, stood only in a pair of boxers, his torso a tanned expanse of skin that Harry was having to hold back from touching. “Gorgeous, weren’t they? They were preemies so they were tiny, I used to sit for hours just holding them and feeding them. Mum had to kick me out most nights so she could get some sleep and put the babies down.” Harry giggled at that, and let Louis take his hand to drag him through to the kitchen.

Harry sat down at the table in there and Louis brought over a cup of tea and a plate full of toast, which Harry eyed hungrily before taking a slice and putting it onto the plate in front of him. He buttered it and he could feel Louis watching him as he ate, so he nudged the man next to him with his bare foot, jogging Louis out of his reverie, forcing him to sort himself out something to eat.

“So, you like the house then? I mean, I know you didn't see much last night what with all the kissing, but… I’m guessing you saw a bit more this morning on your way down?”

“Do I like the house? Louis, my fucking boyfriend lives in a mansion, I bloody love it!” He laughed before he took a big bite and noticed Louis just staring at him, a piece of toast hovering in the air now. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

“Not exactly,” Louis muttered, his voice low now as he kept his eyes fixed on Harry, who was beginning to feel a bit scared. “Um, you said that I was, uh, your boyfriend…”

“Fuck,” Harry whispered, dropping his food back onto his plate. “Shit, I guess I’ve been, um, thinking it for a while, like after we agreed not to kiss anyone else, and, uh… it slipped out? I’m really sorry, Lou, please don’t-”

“I’m not sorry,” Louis said confidently, smiling now at Harry. “I think of you as my boyfriend as well. Can I… call you that? My boyfriend, I mean?”

“Oh my god. Are you serious?” Harry felt stunned, and he reached out for Louis’ hand, taking it in his own. “You want me to be your boyfriend?”

“Yeah. I mean, we can’t tell anyone, it has to stay between us, but… yeah. I’d like that Harry. Would you be my boyfriend?”

Harry laughed and got up from the table as Louis hurried to his feet, and their bodies collided together as they kissed, smiling into it. Harry’s arms were wrapped around Louis’ waist, meeting easily at the back and Louis’ were around Harry’s shoulder, hands up in the bottom of his curls. “Fuck yeah I will,” Harry murmured before they kissed again. Their kiss came to a natural conclusion, and they ate quietly, sharing small smiles across the table as they finished their tea. “Shit, I need to think of a reason I didn't go back to the house last night,” Harry mused, realising he didn't intend to have slept over at Louis’ place.

“Um, okay, you could say you were staying with a family friend or something, someone no-one at X Factor knows about?” He bit his lip, worrying about it for a second, not wanting Harry to get into trouble over it. “I’ll drop you round the corner from the house in a bit, then you can sort things out?”

“That’d be good, thanks boyfriend,” Harry teased, and he loved the way Louis’ eyes lit up at the name. “I’ll make someone up, no one will suspect it’s you, no way. Thanks for the breakfast, Lou.”

“You’re welcome, anytime Haz,” Louis said, getting to his feet and clearing away the breakfast things. “You need anything before we head back? I mean, you don’t have to go right away do you?”

“Nah, I don’t think so. We don’t usually do much on Sundays anyway, did you have something in mind then?” Louis just smiled coyly at him and left the room, shouting over his shoulder.

“Wanna join me in the shower then?” The only sound to be heard in the kitchen was the clattering of Harry’s chair as it hit the floor in the kitchen, Harry’s form retreating into the hallway as he chased after Louis up the stairs, and into the shower.

 

**Monday**

“Cheers mate,” Harry said as he climbed into the van behind Rich. It had been a strange day when Harry had returned from his sleepover at Louis’ yesterday. David had packed and left the house, and Harry wasn’t ashamed to admit he’d shed a few tears when his fellow contestant moved out. It had made the fact that nobody was safe in the competition hit home, and he’d spent the rest of the day locked in his room, working out what song he should sing this week. It had come to him just before bedtime, and he and Louis had text each other afterwards, sharing a few naughty Snapchats before Harry had fallen asleep.

“So, who did you say you stay with last night Haz? I didn't get much chance to talk to you before David left, then you disappeared to bed…” Harry swallowed, and hoped his expression wasn’t giving anything away. He jolted in his seat as the driver broke suddenly, his hand shooting out to stop himself hitting the seat in front of him, and a pain shot through his wrist.

“Fuck,” Harry said, grabbing his wrist and supporting it with his other hand for a moment. “Shit, that hurt.” His phone pinged from his pocket and he slid it out carefully, using his good hand to tap in his pin to unlock it, smiling when he saw it was from Louis.

 **Louis:** _Morning boyfriend, hope you slept well. I’ll be at rehearsals a bit late today, got some shit with Z to sort out but I’ll be there. Xxx_

 **Harry:** _Hey gorgeous, yeah I did sleep well. You kept me busy yesterday and wore me out ;) Just hurt my wrist, it’s sore :( xxx_

 **Louis:** _I’ll rub it better for you later, babe. Xxx_

 **Louis:** _And your wrist ;) xxxxxxxxx_

 **Harry:** _Louis…._

 **Louis:** _Harold…_

 **Harry:** _I’m in the car with Rich. Stop it. Xx_

 **Louis:** _You love it. But okay. I’ll make it up to you later on xxx_

“You and that phone are joined at the hip, I swear,” Rich teased, and Harry slid it back into his pocket, frowning to himself slightly. “Sorry mate, didn't mean to upset you.”

“Nah, you didn't. And, um I stayed with a friend of my Mum’s last night. I jogged out that way and got knackered so he picked me up and I fell asleep on their sofa. Only woke up this morning, think the emotion of the live show got to me.”

They soon arrived at the rehearsal studio, and Harry was still holding his wrist as he wandered in behind Rich, his bag hung from his shoulder. Rich had grabbed his guitar case for him and was carrying it in, leaving Harry trailing behind him. Billy was already waiting in the studio for the pair, and looked concerned when he saw Harry walk in, pain evident on his face.

“Harry, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, just hurt my wrist in the car, it’ll be fine.” Harry sat down as he watched Rich take his iPod over to the music system and plug it in, readying himself. “Um, Rich, do you mind if I go first this week?”

“Sure,” Rich shrugged, heading out to the kitchen area, going to make drinks for the three of them.

“So Harry, you have any ideas for your song this week?” Billy asked, taking a seat on the sofa next to Harry. Harry nodded and winced as he stretched to reach his iPod from his bag, passing it to Billy who took it, waiting for Harry to divulge.

“Okay, um, I was thinking Arctic Monkeys this week. Last week was a slow one, and an original, so I wanted to go for something different again. I thought, um, _Do I Wanna Know?”_

“Wow. Okay, that’s quite a bold choice, Harry. Quite a sexual song too, are you sure that’s the route you want to go down?”

“Why not? Might be good to shock people, and it’s such a cool song.” Billy nodded and stood up, plugging in the iPod and selecting the song so it played loudly in the studio. Harry started to sing along to it as Rich rejoined them, the other man nodding his head to the beat, grinning at how well Harry’s vocals suited the song.

“You clearly know your songs, Harry. That was fucking fantastic,” Billy said as Harry brought the song to a natural close. “I think if we pair that with very basic stage lighting and backgrounds, it could be something quite special, actually.” Harry grinned and nodded, pleased that Billy seemed to support his choice. They ran through the song a few more times after they warmed up their voices, and Rich even joined in with some background vocals, and Harry couldn’t help but notice how good they sounded together.

Soon enough, it was Rich’s turn, and it turned out he’d chosen a song by The Script, called _Breakeven_. His tone worked well with it, and Harry hummed along, tapping his foot, ignoring the throbbing in his wrist. Truth be told, he was a little bit worried about it now, the pain wasn’t subsiding at all, but he was determined to show Rich the respect he was shown, and listen as he sang.

Around halfway through Rich’s allotted time, Louis came in looking absolutely gorgeous in tight grey jeans and a green t-shirt, his hair artfully disheveled on top of his head. Rich kept singing and Louis applauded as he finished the song, whooping loudly, making poor Billy jump a mile as he’d had his back to the door.

“Wow! That sounds great mate, sick song. I love The Script. Went to one of their concerts a few years ago actually, they’re amazing live. Danny, the lead singer is such a nice guy. I’ll have to let him know you’ve chosen his song.” Rich looked a bit stunned at that and shook Louis’ hand, thanking him profusely. Billy captured Rich’s attention again, talking him through some of the vocal techniques he could use to really push his performance to the next level, and Harry smiled as Louis walked over to him.

“Hey darling, how are you feeling?” Louis asked, meeting Harry’s eyes, the two staring intently at each other for a minute. “How’s the wrist?”

“Really sore, actually,” Harry finally admitted, letting Louis hold it gently in his hand. Harry was a bit alarmed by how swollen it was, but Louis’ soft fingers felt good to the touch. Louis pressed gently, and Harry hissed at the pain, trying to withdraw from Louis’ hold before he realised that was hurting even more. “Fuck, Lou, that hurts…”

“Um, I think we’d better get that checked out, love. It looks sore, and Mum always says anything with wrists should be looked at. I don’t want you banged up and in pain.”

“Shit. I wanted to play guitar this week too, that’s not gonna happen if I’ve fucked my wrist up. Fucking dammit-” He was stopped by Louis’ hand stroking his thigh, Louis’ back blocking either Billy or Rich from seeing the touch.

“Hey, calm down, babe. It’s probably just a sprain that’ll heal in no time, but I think we should get you seen. I’ve got a clinic I go to that I’m sure will fit you in, I can give them a call? Might be better than the local A&E?” Harry nodded and watched as Louis collected his things up and headed over to the other two men, explaining to them that he was going to take Harry to get his wrist checked out. Louis came back and picked up both Harry’s bag and his guitar case, hooking both over one shoulder, and his own bag on the other.

“Feel better soon mate, give us a shout if you need anything,” Rich called out, and Harry turned around and gave him a thumbs up with his good hand. He let Louis open the car door and slid into the passenger seat, laughing as Louis leaned over him, pulling the seatbelt across and clicking it into place. Louis looked up, checking behind him before he pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s lips, making Harry blush.

Louis got in next to Harry and started the car, driving off in the direction of the clinic he was taking Harry to. He tried to talk to Harry about his song, but Harry diverted the conversation in a different direction, instead talking about ideas for the outfit he wanted to wear this week, and Rich’s song, but Louis was not to be deterred.

“I get a feeling you don’t want me to know your song, Hazza. Come on, confess all. I wanna know, please-”

“No! Lou, stop it. I’d tell you if I could but I-”

“Harold. I am your mentor. I need to know if I’m going to help you this week.”

“It’s a surprise Lou, Jesus, don’t go on!” He laughed, and Louis laughed with him, pouting as he pulled up at a traffic light, gently stroking on Harry’s sore wrist. “I want you to see it on Saturday with everyone else, okay?”

“Alright, fine. But I’ll just tell you now I’m not happy with that. I need to know everything about you, young Harry. We have no secrets now, remember?”

“Well, I have this one, and I’m keeping it,” Harry teased as Louis parked the car and told Harry to wait there while he darted around the car, helping Harry out. They entered the sleek looking building, and Louis spoke to a lady in a pink blouse behind the desk before he led Harry to a seat, filling in a few forms for him since it was Harry’s right wrist he’d injured. Harry was impressed by the information Louis seemed to know about him, and he only had to provide a few answers.

“Harry Styles?” Harry stood up and Louis didn't move until Harry spoke.

“Um, will you come with me? Please?” Louis nodded and placed his hand on Harry’s lower back, guiding him behind the nurse down the corridor. The nurse pointed to two chairs and Harry sat in one with Louis beside on the other. The nurse didn't seem to bat an eyelid at Louis’ presence and sat down on the other side of the desk.

“Okay, what seems to be the problem?”

“My boyfriend hurt his wrist this morning in the car, it’s got swollen and painful so I thought I had better get him checked out.” Harry’s eyes were wide at how easily Louis had introduced him as his boyfriend, but he supposed that given this was an exclusive clinic, they were used to celebrities and their secrets, and that they wouldn’t expose Louis and Harry.

“Let’s take a look.” She came around and stood in front of Harry, taking his wrist and gently manoeuvering it about, ignoring Harry’s mumbles of pain. “Right, it seems to me it’s just a sprain. I’ll wrap it up for you but I recommend rest, and icing it when there’s pain. It’ll help the swelling go down, so just take it easy.”

“So I can’t play my guitar?” Harry felt his face fall at the realisation, and Louis reached over, touching his thigh for a moment.

“I wouldn’t recommend it, Mr Styles, no. Rest is the only way it will heal. I assume you will ensure he rests, Mr Tomlinson.”

“I definitely will.” Both men watched quietly as the nurse proceeded to wrap Harry’s wrist in a white bandage, fastening it with a safety pin, sliding her finger underneath it to make sure it wasn’t too tight. “Thank you for your help. I assume I pay at the main desk as always?”

“Yes please. Take care, gentlemen.” The nurse nodded and shook Louis’ hand and smiled at Harry, both of them leaving the room. Harry hung back awkwardly as Louis headed over to the main desk, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket and making payment. After that was done, the pair headed back to the car, and Harry got in wordlessly, letting Louis fasten his seatbelt again.

“I’m sorry, I didn't realise you’d have to pay. How much was it? I’ll sort out paying you back-”

“Don’t be so daft. I can afford it, Harry, not meaning to boast or anything. You needed taking care of, I took care of you. I think as your boyfriend, I’m allowed to do that, right?” Harry grinned and nodded, feeling a little odd about Louis taking care of him in that way. Louis drove him back to the contestants house, pulling up outside now that Rich knew Louis was looking after him, and this was a perfectly acceptable reason for them to be together. “I won’t come in, but you go and rest, okay? I assume you don’t want me at the studio tomorrow for the rehearsal?”

“Nope,” Harry said, laughing at Louis’ pout again. “Lou, come on. You’re gonna love it, I promise. I just… I want it to be special. It’s the first time I’m singing something for you now we’re official, so just… trust me, yeah?” Louis nodded and bit his lip, realising he couldn’t kiss Harry goodbye. Harry blew Louis a little kiss, and got out of the car, Louis fetching his bags from the boot. “Thank you. For the lift, and getting my wrist looked at.”

“It’s no problem, honestly. I like taking care of you, babe.” They shared a secret smile before Louis rocked back on his heels for a moment. “Right, well I’ll see you… Wednesday? Wardrobe?”

“Definitely,” Harry said, watching Louis get back into his Audi, and he sent the window down so Harry could hear him. “Bye Lou, thank you again.”

“Bye sweetheart, see you soon. Text me or call me if you can?” Harry nodded and waved as Louis drove away, tooting the horn, and Harry waited for Louis’ car to disappear before he turned and headed up the driveway, letting himself in, careful to support his wrist against his stomach.

Harry headed into the kitchen and was immediately met with his other contestants, all grabbing various things for lunch. They all made a point of asking what had happened to his wrist, which he’d expected given he couldn’t hide it thanks to the hot weather and his need to wear short sleeve t-shirts. He didn't divulge too much, just that he’d hurt it and had it seen to, and certainly didn't tell anyone else it was Louis who had looked after him. He didn't want anyone thinking Louis was giving him preferential treatment, and after struggling to make himself a sandwich, he headed up to his room, quietly pleased Rich hadn’t yet made it back from rehearsal.

He snapped a picture of his sandwich on Snapchat before sending it to Louis, along with a picture of his bandaged up wrist and a sad emoji. Louis quickly sent one back of himself blowing Harry a kiss, and Harry saved it quickly to his camera roll, tapping out a text.

 **Harry:** _Thank you for looking after me. Best boyfriend ever. Xxx_

 **Louis:** _Please stop thanking me. It’s not a problem, and you know I like looking after you. Proved that the other night, right? Xx_

 **Harry:** _You sure did. Hope you can take care of me like that again soon. Xxx_

 **Louis:** _I’ll make it happen. At Zayn’s so better get some work done. See you soon, gorgeous.xx_

Harry bit down into his sandwich and grinned at their text messages, moving his wrist so it was resting on the pillow alongside his thigh. Things were developing quickly between he and Louis, but for some reason, the thought didn't worry Harry at all. They seemed to click, so naturally that Harry wondered if this was some sort of fate, and with that thought, he popped his earbuds in and hit play on the song he knew he’d be singing to Louis again this week on the X Factor stage.

 

**Tuesday**

“Oh for fuck’s sakes,” Louis cursed, slamming his phone down on the sofa cushion next to him where he sat in Liam’s living room. He forced his eyes back onto the television where Liam was watching yet another repeat of Deal or No Deal, and sighed heavily, pushing his hair back from where it had flopped down into his eyes. “I fucking hate that dick Cowell. Every time I think I have a day off, he hits me with yet another fucking meeting. Cock.”

Louis’ phone vibrated then and he picked it up once more, an angry look on his face that quickly melted into something fond when he saw who this message was from.

 **Harry:** _Have fun with Liam, I’m at the studio with Billy, miss rehearsing with my boyfriend.xxx_

 **Louis:** _Well, you’re the one who wanted to keep the song secret so it’s your fault! Xx_

 **Louis:** _How is your wrist, babe? Still need to rub it better? Xx_

 **Harry:** _Always! Back to it, but call me later xxxx_

“Is that Harry?” Liam asked while Louis was distracted, and he didn't miss the soft smile on Louis’ face at the mention of his name.

“Yeah. I mean, um, why would you think that?” Louis cursed himself mentally for his slip, and Liam just sighed, muting the TV and turning to face Louis, who had now locked his phone and set it down next to him once more. There was no way he was risking Liam seeing a single exchange between him and Harry… especially not the pictures they’d sent each other last night.

“Louis… mate, seriously?” Liam’s heart was in the right place, Louis knew that much but it really didn't help, not when Louis was in so deep with Harry. At this moment, he couldn’t imagine his life without the nineteen year old he’d only known for a matter of months, and he knew Liam wouldn’t approve at all. Getting Zayn on side would be one thing, but Liam? To Louis, that felt like an impossibility.

“What? We’re just mates, Liam. I text him just like I do you or Z or my mum.” Louis cringed inwardly at the small lie, but kept his expression neutral, knowing Liam wouldn’t understand the pull he had to the curly haired boy, especially when it was one that could threaten his career and Harry’s position in the competition. “I won’t deny I like him, you know that as well as I do, and I’m pretty sure he feels the same. But we both know nothing can come of it, at least, not yet, not while I’m judging and he’s in the competition.”

“So you’d want to pursue something with him afterwards?” Liam seemed surprised at that. Louis would be the first to admit he didn't do relationships. He had the odd one night stand, but the idea of settling down with someone was foreign to him. Or, at least it was, until he’d met Harry. For some reason, the idea of a future with Harry, even just as a relationship like they were in now, made him smile, and it was because of that fact he knew Harry was special, and a boy he very much wanted to hold on to.

“Fucking hell, Li, this isn’t the Spanish Inquisition. I don’t know, okay? He might not want that, or things might change. I can’t see into the future. Just… Harry’s special, okay? I wouldn’t do anything to fuck up our friendship. Don’t worry about me, it’s all good, I promise.”

“If you say so,” Liam said, clearly not believing Louis, but knowing that was the end of the conversation so far as Louis was concerned. “So what does the dick want then? Is it just a normal judges meeting or is he gunning for you as always? I really don’t get his problem with you, Lou.”

“Nor do I, but believe me, the hatred is mutual. I think he always that Rogue didn't sign with his label. He went so hard for us, and then we went with that indy label, and he hated that. But I wasn’t going to stick to his iron closet shit rules, no way. I’m gay, and I’m fucking proud of it. Truthfully, I think he has a problem with that too, that I like to fuck blokes not girls. It surprises me he hasn’t shown more hatred for Harry, actually…”

Liam just nodded and stood up, placing Louis’ water glass on a coaster, sighing at the ring already developing underneath it on his wooden coffee table. “Don’t tell me, you’d give him a piece of your mind if he did, right?”

“I’d fucking kill him, Li. Harry is just so… pure, you know? He was brave enough to change the words to songs to sing them to guys just to be true to who he was. And I admire that so much. If some evil bastard like Cowell wants to crush his spirit, I’ll have to fucking crush him first.”

“Jeez, you sound like an overprotective boyfriend there, Tommo,” Liam teased, not realising how close to the mark he actually was. “What time is your meeting?”

Louis looked down at his phone, pressing the home button to light it up before he groaned loudly. “Fuck, in an hour. I’d better get going mate, it’s across town in his office. Thanks for the workout this morning, think I needed to burn off some energy.”

“You need to get laid, is what you need,” Liam said, ignoring Louis’ loud laugh at his statement. Louis smirked to himself as he pulled on his trainers, thinking back to how he and Harry had got each other off the other night in his bed, and how much he really wanted that to happen again. Now he’d been with Harry in that way, and seen him naked, Louis just wanted it all the time, and was struggling not to get hard anytime he was around Harry.

“Fuck off,” he called behind him, picking up his keys. “See ya later, I’ll let you know what happens!” He closed the front door behind him and jogged down the steps outside Liam’s home, getting into his car and driving over to Simon’s offices, where he knew everyone would be waiting for him. Traffic had been bad and Louis was now ten minutes later, which meant he was more flustered than he would normally be heading into a meeting like this.

He knocked quietly on the closed door before he slipped inside, cursing at the fact conversation had stopped the minute he walked in. “Shit, sorry, traffic was bad and I was coming from the other side of London. Apologies, everyone.” He sat down next to Beth who smiled at him, and he slipped off his jacket, letting it pool behind him.

“I’m used to your tardiness, Louis, don’t worry about it,” Simon simpered, and Louis clenched his hands into fists by his sides, a tight smile on his lips. “We were just talking about the process for the next few weeks of the competition, and how things are shaping up. The viewing figures are excellent this series, the elimination shows are keeping up with the live show too, so I’m very pleased.”

The other judges all nodded, pleased to hear things were going well, even if the words were coming from Simon. “I trust we are all on track for this Saturday’s show? While we’re here, I’ll jot down your contestant song choices so we can work out a running order for Saturday night. It’s a single elimination again this week, so nothing to panic over.”

Beth and Jason stated their song choices for their acts, and Louis was quite impressed with both, already looking forward to seeing the performances. Simon said Helix were going to be performing a rockier version of an old Spice Girls song, which Louis was extremely curious to see, and before he knew it, all eyes were on Louis waiting for him to talk.

“Um, sorry, in another world there. Okay, um, Rich is singing _Breakeven_ by The Script. I think it’ll work well, and he suits it.” Simon nodded, making a note of it on a piece of paper in front of him, a small pen clutched in his big, unwieldy hands.

“So what about Harry?”

“Um, well, I don’t know.” Louis blinked, holding Simon’s gaze, determined not to let Simon feel he had the upper hand. He didn't like not knowing Harry’s song choice, but at the same time, he was really excited to see what it was come Saturday, and the idea it was possibly a song for him turned him on more than he’d care to admit. “He hasn’t told me yet, but I trust his judgement 100%. Billy has heard it and likes it, so that’s enough for me.”

“Louis, is this a joke?” Louis scowled over at Simon, having sensed this was coming, although that didn't make it any easier to deal with. “You really need to get that boy under control. He’s nineteen years old, and he’s playing you like a fiddle. Last week, he saw fit to change his song without even consulting you, and now he’s withholding information from his own mentor, and worse, you’re allowing it?”

“Now, listen here-” Louis began, but Simon cut him off, slamming a palm against the table.

“No, you listen, Louis. For all intents and purposes, I’m your boss, so you listen to me. Harry is getting too big for his boots. I don’t know if it’s because he’s comfortable with you, or he’s just cocky, but you need to reign him in, and fast. I let his song change go last week as I thought it might end him up in trouble, but I wasn’t lucky enough for it to go tits up as I planned. Still, him not telling you his song for this week is ridiculous, and he’s going to end up being eliminated at this rate. You need to stamp down on him, and fast.”

Louis was seeing red by now, and he pushed back from his chair, leaning over the table in an intimidating manner. Beth had moved away slightly, but both she and Jason were staring back and forth between Louis and Simon, wondering who would break first.

“Well, you know what, Simon? I have enough trust in Harry’s talent and ability that I don’t need to know every single decision he makes. He’ll tell me when he’s ready, and that’s fine with me. I’m his mentor, not you, so you need to keep your fucking nose out.

“I-”

“Did I sound like I was finished?” Louis bit back loudly, fury surging through his veins now at Simon’s admission he wanted Harry to fail. “If, for whatever reason, Harry does get kicked out of the competition, I’m signing him anyway. He’s going to be a star Simon, like it or not. I don’t know if you’ve got a problem with him because he’s better than your contestants, or he’s gay, or he’s my friend, or what. But seriously, back the fuck off. He’ll be a success with or without you, but one thing I know for certain is that he’s always got me.”

With that, he smiled over to Jason and Beth and stormed out of the room, letting the door to the room bang against the wall as he left. He was seething, and stomped out of the building to his car, screaming loudly and hitting the wheel before he took some deep breaths and tried to calm himself down.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and scrolled down, deciding to call Harry rather than text him. They hadn’t spoken on the phone much, but at that moment, Louis needed nothing more than to hear Harry’s voice.

“ _Louis? Are you okay?_ ” Louis couldn’t help smiling at Harry’s concerned tone, and he hurried to answer, wanting to put his boy’s mind at ease.

“Hey love. Yeah, I’m okay, just had a rough meeting. Everything okay your end?”

“ _Yeah, I’m just finishing up with Billy, Rich has just arrived so it’s his turn to rehearse soon. What are you up to?_ ”

“Well, I’m just going to head back to Li’s, went to the gym with him this morning, think we’re going to try and write this afternoon. But Haz, I wanted to know if you’re free Thursday afternoon?”

“ _Um, yeah, I think so Lou, why?_ ”

“Oh, nothing serious, I just wanted to take you somewhere. I’ll pick you up at about half twelve if that’s okay?”

“ _Now I’m curious, Lou! Come on, where are you taking me?”_

“It’s a surprise. I’ve gotta go, my love, but I’ll call you later, okay?”

“ _Okay, Lou. Say hi to Liam for me. Bye babe.”_

“Bye darling.” Louis hung up and quickly went into Snapchat, sending Harry a kissy face that he knew would make him laugh before he roared the engine to life and headed back to Liam’s, needing to vent to someone who would fully understand his hatred for Simon Cowell.

 

**Thursday**

Harry kept walking up the tree lined street, his head turning at the sound of every passing car, waiting for one to be the familiar black Audi TT he had been waiting for all day. It was a residential street so it was quiet, and Harry was enjoying the sensation of the sun beating down on his skin, and the light breeze whistling through the trees. There was a bit of an engine roar in the distance, and Harry grinned to himself, sure that must be his boyfriend.

A car pulled up alongside him and Harry whirled around, grinning to see Louis inside the car, smiling over at him. “Get in then, gorgeous,” Louis called, and Harry jogged over, pulling open the door and sliding into the passenger seat. They both looked around and when they saw no-one about, they kissed each other hello quickly, Louis pulling back, knowing he could save anything else for when they arrived at their destination.

Louis gently picked up Harry’s still bandaged wrist and kissed the fabric softly, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the back of Harry’s hand. “How is this? You been resting it?”

“Yeah, I have,” Harry said with a sigh. “And let me tell you Lou, wanking with my left hand is complete shit. This better hurry up and get better soon, I tell you.” Louis laughed loudly at that, taking Harry’s hand as he set off, the pair chatting away as they drove. Louis had a pair of what looked like Ray Ban sunglasses on, and Harry bit his lip at how hot his boyfriend was, still unable to believe he was lucky enough to have fallen so hard and fast for Louis, and that the feelings seemed to be reciprocated.

“Poor Hazza,” Louis teased. It didn't take long to arrive, and Harry frowned as he looked up at the unfamiliar building, trying to work out where they were. “Now, don’t freak out. This is Zayn’s place, but we’re not here to see him, he’s out with Li at the moment.”

“So why are we here, then?” Harry questioned, getting out of the car and following Louis up the path. Louis locked the car behind him before he fiddled with his keyring, picking a brass key and holding it up to the door.

“You’ll see.” Louis let himself inside and put in the code for the alarm, kicking off his shoes against the wall, letting them land in a heap next to Zayn’s shoe collection. Harry did the same with his Converse, and took Louis’ hands, eyes roaming about, unable to believe that he was now in Zayn Malik’s home. He led him towards the back of the house, and down a dark staircase.

Harry watched as Louis reached out and flicked on a light, and his jaw dropped at what was in front of him. It was a recording studio set up, a small booth over to one side of the room, and a large mixing desk in front of them. Harry ran his hands over the many buttons and switches, and turned around to grin at Louis, excitement filling his body at what he and Louis were here for. “Oh my god, Louis, this place is amazing, fuck!”

“Yeah, it’s pretty good, huh? We lay down a lot of Rogue’s material here, some of your favourites have probably been recorded right here.” Harry sat down and pulled Louis into his lap, turning him so they could kiss for a few minutes. It had been days since they’d properly been able to kiss at Louis’ house the other day, and now Harry had Louis alone, he was going to make the most of it.

Their lips parted as their tongues slid into each other’s mouths, Louis wriggling around until he was straddling Harry’s lap, their semi-hard cocks rubbing against each other behind the material of the shorts they were both wearing given the still warm temperatures outside, despite it being October. Louis groaned and tugged at Harry’s hair, working his tongue deeper into Harry’s mouth as Harry’s hands slid up the back of his t-shirt, sliding under the waistband of his boxers to grab at his bare ass.

“Fuck, Harry-” Louis moaned, pushing back into the touch. “I’ve missed this-”

“Mmm, me too,” Harry whispered, squeezing Louis’ flesh gently, ignoring the flash of pain from his still sore wrist. He moaned as Louis pulled back from the kiss, still rolling his hips over Harry’s, both men still blatantly turned on by each other. “So… why have you bought me here?”

“Well, I had an idea,” Louis muttered, reluctantly climbing to his feet. He hit a few buttons until the display of the mixing desk lit up, and a light came on in the recording booth. “I don’t know if you’ve ever experienced being in a recording booth, hearing yourself back on track afterwards-” Harry shook his head and Louis grinned, having anticipated that being the answer. “Excellent. So I thought we’d do that today, let you see what it’s like? Maybe we could just record a Rogue song or something that you know-”

“Don’t let me go.” Harry’s eyes locked with Louis’ for a minute, and he bit his lip, feeling nervous. “I want to record Don’t Let Me Go. I sang it for you, and I’d like you have it, the song, I mean.”

“Fuck, yeah, okay,” Louis nodded. Harry pulled out his phone and showed Louis that he had the backing track, and Louis quickly sent it to the complicated looking computer system he had started up, playing the track back to make sure it sounded okay, which it did. Louis led Harry over to the booth and helped him position his headphones, keeping one ear out slightly so Harry could hear himself sing. Louis left, and Harry hovered nervously behind the microphone.

It felt ridiculously intimate to be singing this song to Louis in an atmosphere like this, but Harry was determined. He wanted Louis to have his own recording of the track, one that Harry was singing for him and only him, and he had to resist the temptation to burst out of the booth and run to hug Louis. Just then, the track started playing back in Harry’s headphones and Louis gave him a thumbs up. Harry closed his eyes and began to sing.

The words flowed from him easily. As he reached the chorus, he opened his eyes and sang to Louis, their eyes meeting easily despite being on opposite sides of the room, and Harry could feel every bit of emotion in him pouring out as he sang to Louis. He finished and he could hear his voice crack again on the final line, tears springing to his eyes as he realised just how true the words were, how much he meant them.

He shoved his headphones off, hanging them up clumsily on the hook on the wall and stumbled out of the booth over to Louis, wrapping his arms around his much smaller boyfriend, the pair holding each other for a minute. “Fuck- you sound so amazing, Harry, I just- god, you’re wonderful, you know that?” Louis tilted his head back and Harry took advantage, kissing Louis deeply for a few minutes.

“I wanna hear you sing,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ neck after their kiss, sucking a soft love bite into the skin that wouldn’t last too long. “Sing for me, Lou. Please?” Louis nodded and hit a few buttons, and headed into the booth, shouting something to Harry.

“Okay babe, hit the green button there, and slide up the grey slider on the right, that’ll turn up the volume so you can hear me sing it back.” Harry nodded and hit the required buttons, grinning as the familiar notes of one of Rogue’s biggest hits, _No Control_ , flooded the room. Harry just smiled widely, tapping his feet as Louis began to sing Zayn and Liam’s verses before he burst into the chorus, his brilliant and beautiful voice going right to Harry’s soul as he sang.

To make Louis laugh, Harry started to dance around the studio, grabbing his crotch obscenely as Louis sang to him about waking up like a loaded gun, and being powerless and not caring if it was obvious. Harry’s body was responding to the way Louis was looking at him, and he palmed himself as he moved, well aware of Louis’ eyes taking in his every move. The air was thick with sexual tension, Louis licking his lips between lines, eyes drifting down to Harry’s now obvious erection behind the thin fabric of his shorts, and when the song was over, Louis charged out, pushing Harry backwards into a nearby chair and straddled his lap again.

“Fucking hell, you have no idea how fucking sexy you are, do you?” Louis groaned, rolling his hips down against Harry’s, and Harry was pleased to feel that Louis was just as affected as he was. “Shit- can I touch you Haz?”

Harry just nodded, his mind exploding at the thought of what might be about to happen, and he whimpered as Louis’ hand snuck into his shorts. He lifted his hips enough so that Louis could yank down the fabric, and he grasped his cock, Louis leaning in to kiss him as he began to stroke softly, his thumb gliding over the wet head. Both men were moaning and Louis was grinding his own erection down into Harry’s thigh. The room was silent apart from their heavy breaths and moans, and Harry thought it was the most erotic moment of his life.

“Shit, love when you touch me, Lou-” he panted out, nibbling on Louis’ bottom lip before he pushed his tongue into Louis’ mouth again. Their bodies continued to work together, Harry’s hand clamped down on Louis’ hips, guiding the motion of his body as Louis’ hand continued to glide up and down Harry’s shaft, Louis smirking as precome bubbled from the tip, which he pushed down Harry’s dick with his finger.

“Harry, I- I wanna try something, you up for it?” Harry just nodded blindly, not caring what it was Louis wanted as long as he continued to get touched by his boyfriend. Louis climbed on and Harry moaned, making grabby hands for his boyfriend, watching as Louis rifled about in a drawer to the side. He turned around with a triumphant grin, a half empty bottle of lube in his hand as he stalked back over to Harry, eyes dark and full of lust for the boy in front of him.

“Stand up, take your shorts and boxers off,” Louis instructed, doing the same to himself. Harry felt stupidly horny at the sight of Louis half naked in front of him, hard cock standing to attention, watching as Louis wanked himself slowly using the lube that he was now pushing all over his cock. He walked very slowly up to Harry and removed his own hand for a second, allowing their cocks to brush each others. Harry moaned and thrust his hips forwards, both men rubbing against each other now, neither ashamed by their desire for each other.

Louis leaned in and licked up the side of Harry’s jaw before stopping his mouth over Harry’s ear, his breath tickling Harry and making him shiver. “I want to fuck your thighs. Can I do that, baby?”

“Fuck- yes please,” Harry whispered back, his cock twitching at the thought, and he grabbed Louis close, kissing him deeply before Louis pulled them apart, taking his own cock in his lubed hand again. “Shit, oh my god Louis-”

“Come on baby, bend over the desk for me.” Harry did so, not caring he was exposed to Louis now, and he whined as he felt a hand run up between his cheeks, settling on his lower back. He stood, waiting for more instructions, not having done this before, and his head was swimming with desire and lust. “Good, just cross your ankles so it’s nice and tight for me. Shit, you look so fucking hot, Haz, all mine-”

“All yours,” Harry repeated, feeling Louis’ body line up behind his own. He was well aware that he would readily let Louis fuck him like this, take him over the desk, but he gasped as Louis pushed his warm, lubed up cock between his thighs, just under his balls. Louis thrust up at such an angle that the wet head of his cock nudged against Harry’s balls, and both men cried out. “Oh fuck-”

“You okay?” Louis asked, stilling for a moment. He tugged Harry’s hair until the other man looked up at him, and Harry was stunned to see Louis’ eyes were entirely blown, looking at Harry like he was going to ruin him. “Baby?”

“Yeah, just- keep going. Fuck my thighs, Lou.” Harry felt dirty and wanton as he uttered those words, but it was clearly enough to spur Louis on, and the older man began to thrust wildly behind Harry. Harry loved the feeling of Louis’ thighs hitting the back of his own as their bodies met over and over, and Harry pushed back slightly so he could watch the head of Louis’ cock appear between his thighs.

Harry squeezed his thigh muscles tight every now and then, and could feel the lube dripping down his inner thighs as Louis applied more, wanting to make the glide of his cock as easy as possible. Louis did a particularly rough thrust, and Harry cried out, stumbling into the desk, hands grabbing at whatever they could to keep him upright. Louis’ fingers were digging into Harry’s hips now as he thrust faster and harder, and Harry could only hope there would be bruises there later on to remind him of this.

“Fuck, Louis!” Harry cried out as Louis’ hand snaked around and started stroking his hard cock in time with his thrusts, and Harry didn't know which feeling to focus on. His thighs were tingling now, feeling raw from Louis fucking in between them, but he loved the burn of it, and he secretly hoped he’d be left with red marks, evidence of what Louis had done to him that he could carry about as a secret between the two of them.

“You feel so good baby, take my cock between your fucking sexy thighs so well, shit Harry-” Louis didn't ease up, but Harry sensed his orgasm must be near as Louis was losing his rhythm, cock jutting wildly now, his own twitching in Louis’ grasp. “Fuck, I’m gonna come Harry- I-”

Harry whimpered as Louis fucked in harder and harder until he pulled back a little too much, and the head of his hard cock slid up between Harry’s cheeks, catching slightly on his hole before Louis pulled back, ramming it between Harry’s wet thighs again and coming with a loud shout of Harry’s name, coating his inner thighs and the edge of the desk in come. “Come for me, Haz..”

Harry nodded and let Louis keep wanking him off, but before he could come, Louis turned him around and was on his knees, sucking Harry’s cock between his lips. Harry looked down and that was all he needed to come hard, filling Louis’ mouth with his come, moaning as he watched Louis swallow desperately, keen to keep it all inside. Harry fell back against the desk as his legs gave out, looking down as Louis popped off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Louis gently prised Harry’s thighs apart, cleaning them off with a tissue before he kissed the red skin, and then Harry’s soft cock before getting to his feet and kissing his boy again. Harry moaned once more at the taste of himself on Louis’ tongue, but neither of them cared, too turned on to be bothered. “You are so fucking amazing,” Louis murmured, reaching to grab Harry’s boxers and handing them to him.

Both men dressed quietly, sharing secret smiles as they did so. They stayed for a little while longer, sharing lazy kisses and touches before Harry told him he had to get home, and both men reluctantly left the studio, not before Louis transferred the file of Harry singing Don’t Let Me Go onto his iPhone, and Louis’ version of No Control onto Harry’s. They flicked off the lights, but both of them were too tired to see the little blinking red light on the mixing desk as they left.

 

**Friday**

Louis sighed as he ran down the stairs, a towel around his waist, hair dripping down his bare body. “Alright, alright, I’m coming!” he shouted at the insistent ringing of his doorbell. He stopped by the door and used the peephole, relieved to see Zayn stood on the other side of the door. “Don’t you have a key?” he asked, stepping aside to let Zayn in. He wasn’t at all bothered about being nearly naked in front of his best friend, they’d known each other too long, and seen too much of each other for that.

“I do, but it’s on the other set of keys I left at home,” Zayn said, ignoring Louis’ state of undress. “Um, can we talk?” Louis frowned as he looked over at Zayn, taking note of the strained tone of his voice.

“Yeah, sure. Want me to put some clothes on first?” Zayn nodded so Louis ran back upstairs, divesting himself of the towel before he pulled on some boxers, snapping a photo of himself in the full length mirror and sending it to Harry with some winky emoticons before he headed back downstairs. He flicked on the kettle and laughed at Harry’s texts, preparing both him and Zayn a drink.

 **Harry:** _Tease. Look at those thick thighs. My turn to fuck them next time. Xxx_

 **Louis:** _Don’t say that now. Z is here and I don’t wanna pop a boner around him. Xx_

 **Harry:** _Nope, all your boners are for me now :D xxx_

 **Louis:** _Dirty boy. Xxxx_

 **Harry:** _You love it. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **Louis:** _You know I do. Chatting with Z, see you at the studio babe.xxxx_

Louis slid the phone back into the pocket of the shorts he’d pulled on and took the teas through to the sitting room, grinning at Zayn who was making himself at home on Louis’ couch. Louis blew over the top of his tea, trying to cool it down as he watched Zayn wriggle about, something clearly on his mind.

“What’s wrong? You’ve obviously got the arse on about something, so spit it out.” Louis wasn’t in the mood for games, and Zayn just nodded, rather than teasing Louis as he usually would. “Shit, is everything okay?”

“You tell me,” Zayn said crypticaly, not taking his eyes off Louis. “You took Harry to the studio yesterday, right?”

“Yeah, and you told me it was fine. I’ve been in there loads before without you Z, is there-”

“It was fine. You know you can come to mine at any time, whether I’m there or not. I don’t care if you’re in my house, Lou. But I do care about what you get up to when you’re there.”

Louis swallowed before he realised there was no way Zayn could know what he and Harry had been up to in the studio after they’d recorded their songs. Sure, Zayn had probably listened to the songs, but Louis wasn’t bothered about that, there was nothing to hide between them.

“Right. Well, we sang a couple of songs, I wanted to hear how Harry sounded on track, he was great. I really think that-”

“Louis, cut the bullshit. What’s going on between you and Harry?”

“What do you mean? And why are you speaking to me like I’m a fucking kid, Z? I don’t-” His eyes widened as Zayn hit something on his phone, and the sound of heavy panting filled the room. Louis stilled, not moving until more familiar words sounded out. It was worse because Zayn’s phone had connected straight away to the bluetooth system in Louis’ house, and it was playing out of the big speakers now.

 _“Yeah, just- keep going. Fuck my thighs, Lou.”_ Louis’ jaw dropped as he realised what he was listening to, the thuds of Harry’s thighs hitting the desk sounding out, as well as their kisses, and other filthy words they’d exchanged.

“Oh my god. Fuck. Turn it off, Z.” Louis buried his face in his hands, unable to believe he’d just listened to himself fucking Harry back on Zayn’s phone. The room went silent, and Louis peered up, meeting Zayn’s stony expression. “I don’t- how? What- where did you get that?”

“Never mind that, you fucked Harry?! Your contestant Harry? Are you fucking mental, Lou? Fucking around with your-”

“Hey! We’re not fucking around, okay?” Louis shouted back, stopping Zayn in his tracks. He sighed before he flopped back against the sofa, realising he was going to have to be honest with his best friend. “Shit. I didn't- no one was meant to find out.”

“Find out what, Louis? If you don’t tell me, I swear to god-”

“Keep your bloody hair on.” Louis took a gulp of his tea before he began to speak. “Me and Harry… we’re seeing each other.”

“Yeah, in my studio, naked. I got that much, Louis, I just don’t get why.”

“Because I really like him, Z, that’s why. And he likes me. I… I took him home the other night. We… did stuff, and he stayed the night. He’s my boyfriend, Z.”

“Oh fuck, Louis,” Zayn muttered, rubbing his hands over his face. “You realise the shit you could get into if this got out, right? You having sex with one of your contestants?”

“I know, Z, fuck, I know. But… he’s special. I like him, a lot. We haven’t actually had sex yet, but I want everything with him. I’m sorry I did that with him in your studio, but we don’t get much time to be alone, and we just, um, took advantage of it I guess. We must’ve hit a button on the desk when we were… in the middle of it. I’m sorry, mate.”

“I mean, if it wasn’t you two it would be fucking hot, but Lou, I never, ever needed to know how you sound when you orgasm, mate.”

Louis laughed for a moment before realisation hit and his eyes flew open. “You listened to the whole thing?” You fucking perve!” He jumped onto Zayn and started tickling him, things immediately going back to normal between the pair. Louis realised as he climbed off Zayn’s body that he had to tell Harry, and that was one conversation he was dreading.

*

Later that afternoon, Louis took a detour on the way to the studio. He had text Harry before he left, and as they’d arranged, Harry was waiting in the small side road near the contestants house for Louis, a foot up against the wall behind him, looking gorgeous with a scarf wrapped around his head, holding his curls back.

“We have to make this quick,” Louis said as Harry got into the car. They drove to a disused car park that Louis knew, and he turned off the engine, turning to face Harry. They kissed for a moment before Harry pulled away, sensing something was wrong with Louis. “Harry, I-”

“Louis… are you breaking up with me?” Harry’s face fell, and Louis’ heart broke at the sight, never wanting to see anything except the biggest smile on his boyfriend’s face.

“What? Breaking up with- no! You’re my boyfriend Haz, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” He kissed Harry again, and the younger man smiled softly, meeting Louis’ eyes. “But… there is something I need to tell you, and please don’t be mad about it.”

“Okay, I’ll try,” Harry said, honestly in his voice. “Lou, just tell me, you’re scaring me.”

“When we… fucked, in the studio. Um… we must have hit a button or something because it, uh, it recorded us…”

“It filmed you fucking my thighs? Oh my god-”

“No, not visually, just… our sounds. But it’s us, clearly us. And, um, Zayn heard it? He came to my place earlier and confronted me, and I had to tell him. About us, I mean. I said you were my boyfriend, that we’re not just fucking around but he was mad for a bit. I think he’s okay now but you deserved to know, babe.”

“Shit. Zayn Malik heard me get fucked? Oh fucking hell, how is this my life?” Harry groaned, dropping his head into his hands as Louis laughed. Harry’s cheeks were flushed bright red now, and Louis could see how embarrassed he felt about the whole thing, and he wished that he could make it okay for him somehow.

“Hey, don’t worry, you sounded fucking hot begging for my cock,” Louis teased, and Harry slapped his arm, both men laughing by now. “Seriously, Haz. I’m sorry, I didn't mean for it to record us, or Zayn to find out. Are you mad at me?”

“Lou, course not. Fuck, it was probably me who hit the button anyway when you went hard at me. I mean, it’s a bit scary knowing Zayn knows about us, but we can trust him, right?”

“Of course, I’d trust him with my life.”

“Good, then it’s okay.” He grinned and kissed Louis’ lips, before letting Louis drive back to the side road near the house. Louis parked, and Harry already moved to get out of the car, aware the van would be arriving at the contestants house to take them to the studio for the main rehearsal soon. “I don’t want to but I’ve gotta go. I’m just so relieved, I honest to God thought you were gonna say we’re over.”

“No way, I like you too much for that,” Louis said with a laugh, kissing Harry once more. Harry got out of the car and Louis started the engine again.

“Oh, Lou?”

“Yeah, babe?” Louis called, revving the engine slightly.

“I wanna hear that tape later…” Harry winked at a gaping Louis, laughing as he swayed his hips as he walked away and around the corner. Louis just chuckled to himself and grabbed his phone, texting Harry before he sped away.

 **Louis:** _You little minx. xxx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Rebloggable tumblr fic post here if you want to share! ](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/176031569106/let-me-be-your-star)


	17. Live Show Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shows off a little more than usual during his performance, and Louis struggles to contain himself. Afterwards, Louis thanks him in his own way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's outfit look for this week:  
> [Harry 1](https://postimg.cc/5Yth6Kq8) [Harry 2](https://postimg.cc/7CXvPr7x) [Harry 3](https://postimg.cc/TKVMSD35)
> 
> Louis' outfit look for this week:  
> [Louis 1](https://postimg.cc/R6bjf1Xy) [Louis 2](https://postimg.cc/6T8sKSQX) [Louis 3](https://postimg.cc/ZvBXL9QR)
> 
> Enjoy this longer chapter! :D let me know what you thought in the comments!

“Look, let me go and get Louis, perhaps his opinion might help you out?” Vanessa asked, sighing again at Harry’s indecision. “I’m not sure why you’ve changed your mind again though, Harry.”

“Sorry, love,” Harry said, genuinely feeling apologetic. He looked at the outfit he’d chosen the other day, knowing it was quite right, and was certain in his decision again. She waved his apology off and slipped out of the room as Harry started to move the hangers around again, looking down at each of the items there, nothing catching his eye. He stopped as the door opened again and his boyfriend appeared, no Vanessa in sight. “What have you done with Ness?”

“She’s gone to find someone, needed to ask them something apparently. Sorry, shall I just go?” Louis teased as he stepped towards the door, putting his hand on the handle again, Harry hurrying over to stop him in his tracks.

“Don’t you dare.” Harry crowded Louis against the door, kissing him softly, pleased that no-one could walk in since they were pressed against the door. Louis’ hands came up and around Harry’s waist, both of them deepening their kiss for a moment until it started to get a bit too heated, Harry grinding his hips against Louis’. “Mm, sorry, you just feel so good, missed you last night.”

“I missed you too.” Louis got onto his tip toes and kissed Harry’s lips one more time before he pushed him away, both of them laughing gently. “So, Ness said you’re having a crisis of confidence with your outfit for tonight?” Harry nodded, stepping to the rail and pulling out the outfit she’d chosen for him the other night, the one Harry didn’t want to wear anymore. “Well, I like that. What’s wrong with it?”

“I dunno, doesn’t really go with the song,” Harry said with a shrug, Louis sighing and putting his hands on his hips as he watched Harry slip the items back onto the rail. “What?”

“Well, it’s all well and good wanting my help, but if I don’t know what you’re singing, I can’t really give you any recommendations, can I?” He walked over and started flicking through the clothes, pulling out any he thought were very Harry, and laid them on the arm of the nearby sofa. Harry, in the meantime, stepped away, running his hand over the sequinned things on the rail for the girls, raising an eyebrow at how skimpy some of the things were. He stilled for a second, hand running over one particular shirt, cocking an eyebrow, wondering if he dared to be so bold.

“Uh, Lou?” Louis came over and watched as Harry picked up a bright shirt, holding it  up against his torso, looking down at how it looked on him. “I wanna wear this.”

“Haz, that’s on the girl’s rail, it’s a girl’s shirt...”

“So? Who says there’s such things as boys and girls clothes? I think it’s nice, and I reckon it’ll fit.” With that, he dumped the shirt to one side and yanked his t-shirt off over his head, Louis’ jaw dropping at Harry’s sudden flash of flesh, grinning wickedly as he saw how he was affecting his boyfriend. “Oh, put your tongue away, you’ve seen more of me than just my bare chest.” He wrapped the soft shirt around himself, doing up the buttons to just under his butterfly tattoo, leaving it half undone  

“Hang on, what about this...” Louis wandered off and grabbed a black silk tie from another item on the men’s rail, coming back over to loop it around Harry, laying it around his bare neck instead of around the collar of the shirt, tucking it inside. “There. What do you think?” He spun Harry around, letting him look in the mirror. Both of their hands moved over Harry’s body, Louis’ smaller hands on his hips.

“Shit. Wow, I love it, thanks babe.” Harry leaned in to kiss Louis but the pair jumped apart as the handle jiggled and Vanessa walked in. Harry played with his hair for a moment, ruffling both hands in it before he pushed it back from his face, creating the messy curls he knew Louis loved so much.

“Okay, wow. You look amazing, Harry,” Vanessa said, apraising Harry’s look from where she stood. “I think the jeans and boots you have on work really well with that shirt. Whose idea was the tie?”

“Uh, mine,” Louis said with a shy grin.

“Well, you’ve got an eye for this, that’s for sure. Take the shirt off Haz, let me iron it and I’ll bring it to the dressing room in a bit.” Harry smiled and thanked her, heading out of the room behind Louis, shamelessly ogling his boyfriend’s arse as he walked ahead of him. Louis was only dressed in joggers and a baggy old t-shirt Harry suspected was his own, but in Harry’s opinion, he looked gorgeous and perfectly petite.

“I, uh, I have to go and sort a few things, but I’ll see you before the show?” Louis asked, standing close enough to Harry that their pinkie fingers could touch, but that they wouldn’t look too suspicious to anyone who walked past. Harry hated that he couldn’t swoop in and kiss his boyfriend, but he bit his lip, nodding slightly. “I cannot wait to find out what you’re singing for me..”

“Who said it’s for you?” Harry poked out his tongue and Louis laughed, eyes crinkling beautifully at the sides as they did so. “But honestly, thanks for your help with the outfit. For me, it’s as much a part of the performance as the music and stuff, so it has be right. I just knew when I saw what Ness had picked out it wasn’t right. As usual, you know me better than anyone...”

“I should hope so too,” Louis whispered, leaning in before Harry stood back, putting a little distance between them, not wanting to get caught and ruin things just as they were getting closer and more comfortable together. “Right, see you soon. Bye, love.” Harry just waved his hand as Louis walked off, rounding the corner. Harry’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out, pleased to see his Mum had text to say she was on her way to the show, and not too far away. Harry had been surprised last night when she’d called, saying she was able to make this week’s show, and he’d eagerly text Louis again telling him the good news. Louis promised to sort some more front row seats, and Harry appreciated the extra effort Louis always went to for him.

He wandered back to his and Rich’s dressing room, both boys missing David now, especially as things were kicking into gear. They greeted each other, and Harry walked over to the table, grabbing a handful of grapes before he slumped down into the chair near where Rich was splayed out on the sofa. They talked for a little while, making small talk as the minutes ticked by. A knock came to the door and Rich got to his feet, grinning when he saw Vanessa on the other side of it, suit carriers hanging from her fingers.

“Here you go boys, you’re all ready to get ready. Get yourselves down to hair and make-up, we want you ready as soon as possible.” Both boys nodded, closing the door behind Vanessa as she left, pulling off their clothes, neither of them shy.

“Hey, I like that shirt,” Rich called as Harry did up the little buttons, deciding to be bold and left it mainly open, as Louis had liked earlier on. “Tie goes well, too. Wish I was edgy enough to wear the shit you do.”

“Hey, you’ve got your own style, and I like it on you,” Harry called back, referring to the block colour t-shirts and dark blue jeans Rich wore more often than not on the live shows. “Be you, and do it well. That’s all anyone wants.” Rich grinned back, and they spritzed some cologne on themselves before they tidied up and headed into the corridor, down towards where the make-up and hair team were set up. Harry’s phone buzzed as he walked and he cursed, wondering what to do about his dilemma before he made the only decision he knew he could.

*****

Louis looked over at the suit hanging up from the hook on the back of his door, hoping Harry would like how he was going to look tonight. After seeing Harry’s own outfit, he knew he wanted to look just as good, and was sure this tightly fitted suit would be the sort of thing to drive his boyfriend wild. He started to get dressed, aware the deadline for the show was fast approaching, and he had to be ready for the promo pictures they took beforehand.

He had just pulled on his jacket, fastening the few buttons when his phone beeped loudly, breaking the silence in the room and making him jump. He cursed as he crossed the room, picking up the device. He grinned as he realised it was both a Snapchat notification and a text from Harry. He opened the former, loving how beautiful Harry looked, even with sparkly gold ears sticking out of his head courtesy of his filter, and screenshotted it before he opened his message app.

 **Harry:** _Lou, Mum’s here and she’s on her own. I’m stuck in hair and make-up, could you go and meet her til I’m free? Sorry to ask but I can’t get away_ _xxx_

 **Louis:** _Of course, love. Don’t say sorry, I think your mum is great. I’ll go now. She out the back in the car park? Xxx_

 **Harry:** _Yeah. Thank you so much, babe. Will make it up to you, promise. Xxx_

 **Louis:** _I’ll hold you to it. Come find us when you’re done. Xx_

Louis grinned and pocketed his phone, adjusting the little pocket square in the pocket of his jacket, smoothing back his hair, running his hand over his beard before he walked out of his room, in the direction of where his boyfriend’s mum would be waiting. He could hear Simon calling for him but grinned to himself as he ignored him, strolling down the corridor, greeting a few familiar faces as he went.

He rounded the corner and headed for the car park area, seeing the silhouette of a woman stood with a mobile phone in her hand, and Louis stepped closer, smiling when he saw who it was. He stopped himself from running over and walked slightly quicker, slowing down as she looked up, a puzzled expression on her face.

“Anne! Hi, Harry sent me to get you as he’s in hair and make-up and can’t escape. How are you? Did you find us okay?”

“My son sent you, his mentor, to get his mother from the car park? Really?”

“Um, yeah?” Louis answered, not really understanding the question. “He asked for some help and I gave it. Is there a problem?”

“No, not at all.” Anne’s demeanour suddenly changed and she linked her arm through Louis’, the pair walking in together, Anne blushing as she was swept through security on Louis’ arm. She grinned as they talked easily about her work, how excited Harry was about his song this week, but try as he might, Louis couldn’t get Harry’s song choice out of her. “Oh come on, you know he’d kill me if I told you, he said to me it was a surprise to everyone, not even Niall knows!”

“Fine, meanie,” Louis teased and they both laughed, stopping when they saw Harry leant against the wall outside Louis’ dressing room, arms folded and hair coiffed to perfection. Louis tried to pick his jaw up off the floor at the sight of Harry looking like sin, and he winked slightly at him, letting Anne drop his arms as she rushed forwards into Harry’s waiting ones. He grinned wildly, shutting his eyes as he embraced his mum, and Louis felt warm inside at how happy Harry looked to be reunited with her again.

“Lou found you then,” Harry said, and Anne raised an eyebrow at the slip of a nickname.

“Yes, _Lou_ did find me. Very kind of you to send your mentor after your mother while you beautify yourself.” Louis snorted at that and Harry had the decency to look a bit embarrassed about it, scuffing the toe of his boot on the floor. “But anyway darling, how are you feeling?”

“Nervous. It just feels like no-one is safe, you know? Every week, someone goes home that I think doesn’t deserve it but then I feel bad because I’m just glad that it isn’t me.”

“Sweetheart, that’s totally normal. You’re here to win, that’s the aim of a competition. I’m sure Louis feels a bit triumphant when you or the other boy, what’s his name?”

“Rich,” Harry supplied, a small smile on his lips.”

“That’s it, Rich, when you or Rich goes through, am I right, Louis?”

“For sure,” Louis said with a grin. “I mean, it’s never nice to see someone go out but that’s the nature of this whole thing. But yeah, it feels great when my boys get through, definitely.”

“See? Listen to your mother,” Anne said, reaching up to hug Harry again, looking tired. “I’m sorry to be a bother, but can we find somewhere to sit? Work was hellish today and I need to rest my old legs.”

“Um, you can go into my dressing room and chat in there if you want? I have some stuff to do before the show. Haz, you can just bring your mum to the main floor when she’s ready? Just, um, lock the door behind you?” Harry nodded, knowing the drill and he walked in, blowing Louis a quick kiss before they separated. Once Harry had disappeared into the room, Louis pulled out his phone and text Harry quickly, stood against the wall around the corner.

 **Louis:** _Christ, we slipped up a bit there, Lou and Haz? Oops. Xxx_

 **Harry:** _It’s fine. She just thinks we’re mates, don’t worry. I’ll throw her off the scent. Sorry though xxxx_

 **Louis:** _Nothing to apologise for. Good luck for tonight, can’t wait to see you up there. Xxxx_

Louis walked into one of the large conference rooms where the crew and other judges were gathered for tonight’s briefing, everyone taking a seat at the table while the floor manager ran through the usual information, Louis taking in the things that were relevant to him. Simon was across the other side of the room, much to Louis’ relief as he didn’t want a scene now and wanted to remain calm before the live show. They all filed out afterwards, the judges heading for the studio where the audience were now seated.

Louis followed behind Beth, holding his hand for her to take as they stepped onto the judges platform, the woman giving him a grateful smile given the size of her heels and length of her dress. Louis also helped her sit down before he turned around, eyes raking the audience for Anne, fans screaming as his eyes swept across before they landed on her figure. Louis hopped down from the platform and headed over to her, bending to hug her quickly.

“Hey, seat okay?”

“All good, thank you for sorting it, Louis. Good luck for tonight, I hope it goes well.”

“Me too, I’m sure they’ll all be great. Gets harder to pick one to leave every week, you know.”

“I’m sure. See you after the show?” Louis nodded and kissed her cheek before he took his seat, the floor manager shouting out that there were two minutes until the show kicked off. Louis hated the pandemonium of the few minutes before they started broadcasting to the nation, and sat quietly, making a few notes on the paper in front of him, steadfastly ignoring Simon’s presence next to him.

The show began, and Louis watched on proudly as Rich kicked off the show, singing his The Script song loud and proud, everyone in the building clapping along to the beat, happily watching him. The judges remained seated after the performance, not quite enough to warrant a standing ovation but Louis was filled with pride, waiting for the other three judges to speak before he took his turn.

“Rich, mate, that was amazing! I saw it earlier on this week in rehearsals, and you get better with each performance, I swear to God. I love the Script, and this song is definitely one of my favourites, and you more than did it justice. You sounded a lot like Danny as you sang, and I could see you losing yourself in the lyrics. Well done, I’m really proud of you, and you did yourself proud too. Great stuff, I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of you next week.”

The audience applauded and Rich grinned to the camera as Dermot read out his phone number for people to call if they wanted to save Rich, as well as plugging the show’s app and website. Louis put his thumbs up before Rich walked off the stage, and they fell quiet as the song went into commercial break, Louis turning to make small talk with Beth and Jason again while Simon disappeared, returning only seconds before the cameras rolled.

The next few contestants performed but Louis wasn’t particularly enamoured with any of them, thinking he certainly wouldn’t have given those particular songs to those people, knowing he could have done better without feeling too smug about it. Finally, it was Harry, who was closing the show. As always, the VT rolled, playing snippets of a song Louis recognised but couldn’t quite place much to his frustration. It showed Harry explaining about his sore wrist, omitting the fact (as they’d agreed) that Louis had helped him out with it.

“Harry Styles!”

*****

Harry’s hands shook as the screen doors to the stage started to open, screams deafening as he stepped into the bright stage lights. He grinned although he couldn’t see anyone yet, the smoke machines starting and blowing a layer of smoke across the stage floor as Harry walked across, stopping in front of the microphone stand as the low notes of the song began, Harry seeking out Louis’ eyes, watching them widen as he realised which song Harry was about to sing, just for him.

 _Have you got color in your cheeks'_  
_Do you ever get the feeling that you can't shift the tide_  
_That sticks around like something's in your teeth_  
_And some aces up your sleeve_  
_I had no idea that you're in deep_  
_I dreamt about you near me every night this week_  
_How many secrets can you keep' '_  
_Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow_  
_When I play it on repeat_  
_Until I fall asleep s_ _pilling drinks on my settee_

 _(Do I wanna know?)_  
_If this feeling flows both ways_  
_(Sad to see you go)_  
_Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_  
_(Baby we both know)_  
_That the nights were mainly made for saying_  
_Things that you can't say tomorrow day_

_Crawlin' back to you._

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_  
_'Cause I always do_  
_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_  
_Now I've thought it through_

 _Crawling back to you_

Harry found himself relaxing as he got the first verse and chorus out of the way, spotting Louis smirking in front of him, trying not to lock eyes with him too often, not wanting to get caught. He continued to sing, grinding on the microphone stand in front of him, meaning every lyric he sung, letting his hands travel down his body as he sang the next verse, girls in the audience screaming loudly at the dirty moves.

 _So have you got the guts?_  
_Been wondering if your heart's still open and_  
_If so I wanna know what time it shuts_  
_Simmer down and pucker up_  
_I'm sorry to interrupt it's just I'm constantly_  
_On the cusp of trying to kiss you_  
_I don't know if you feel the same as I do_  
_But we could be together, if you wanted to_

 _(Do I wanna know?)_  
_I_ _f this feeling flows both ways_  
_(Sad to see you go)_  
_Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_  
_(Baby we both know)_  
_That the nights were mainly made for saying_  
_things that you can't say tomorrow day_

The song was about to come to a close so Harry went for broke, running his fingers back through his hair before stretching up, exposing his lower stomach and tattoos, the audience going wild as he rasped out the final verse. He leaned forward, the metal of the microphone stand pressing between his thighs, more than sure Louis would be following the action with his eyes, his own flitting over to meet Louis’ as he sang the last few lines.

 _(Do I wanna know?)_  
_Too busy being yours to fall_  
_(Sad to see you go)_  
_Ever thought of calling darling?_  
_(Do I wanna know)_  
_Do you want me crawling back to you?_

The backing track stopped and the studio exploded once again, everyone, including all four judges, getting to their feet as everyone applauded for Harry, cheering and screaming, including his own mum who he spotted now towards the end of the front row, wolf whistling, fingers in her mouth as she made the loud sound. Harry laughed and mouthed his thanks, waiting for Dermot to come over, biting his lip as he looked at the judges waiting for their verdicts.

“Well, well, well, Mr Styles,” Simon began, Harry’s heart thudding with his chest. While he didn’t care what Simon thought, Louis’ opinion was the only one that really mattered, he knew a lot of the viewers took stock in his opinion, so he listened carefully. “A few weeks ago I said you needed to push yourself out of your comfort zone, that we needed something more from you. With that song, and that outfit, you did just that. It isn’t a song I’d have pegged for you, but you did it brilliantly. Well done.” Harry felt stunned as he thanked Simon, everyone cheering.

Jason and Beth delivered positive speeches too, praising Harry for his bold outfit choice, and the song, Beth saying it had made her a feel a little hot and bothered, making everyone laugh and Harry blush bright red, the studio lights already making him sweat. A hush fell over the studio again as they waited for Harry’s mentor to speak, Harry nervously fiddling with the rings on his right hand, needing Louis’ approval more than anything.

“Harry. You’ve kept me in the dark all week about that song, promising me that it would be good, and god, you were right. That was phenomenal, it suited your voice, and watching you let go like that... it was brilliant. I don’t have much more to say other than you know I think you’re amazing, and I can’t wait to see what more we have to come from you.”

Applause filled Harry’s ears again as he and Louis just stared at each other, sharing a secret look that said so much without words, one that Harry hoped wouldn’t be read by the nation who were watching this unfold. He felt in a bit of a daze as Dermot read out the numbers to camera, and ended the show, the other contestants joining him and Dermot on stage, waving bye to camera before they cut, everyone filing off the stage, Harry hurrying off, hoping the person he wanted to talk to most would come and find him.

*****

“Harry, Harry, over here!” Harry whirled around after hugging Dee, both of them thrilled to be through to yet another week. Harry had already spent a good few minutes consoling Leanne, the contestant who had been given the boot in a sing off with Helix, all of the judges (bar Leanne’s mentor) unaminously saving the group over Jason’s singer. She had cried lots as Beth had delivered her death knell and Harry’s heart broke as he watched on from the sidelines with Rich, both of them hating this part of the competition.

Harry scooped up his mum in a big hug, lifting her feet off the floor for a moment. “Oh my god Mum, I’m through, for another week. Wow, I just-“

“You deserve it, love. God, that elimination bit is awful, isn’t it?” Harry nodded, burying his head into Anne’s shoulder as she held him tight. “But hey, you’re here for another week, that’s amazing news. Have you seen Louis yet?” He shook his head but his phone buzzed, and Harry’s arms dropped from around her waist, fishing out his phone and smiling down at the message.

 **Louis:** _Hate this shit bit afterwards, just want to come and find you. I need to tell you how amazing you were. Xx_

 **Harry:** _With Mum. I’ll come find you soon, we going back to yours tonight?_

 **Louis:** _Definitely. There are things I want to do to you that can’t be done here or in the car._

 **Harry:** _Oh fuck_

 **Louis:** _Wait and see... I have plans for you, Styles.. xxxxx_

Harry smirked again and pushed his phone away, frowning at the stony expression on his mum’s face when he looked back up.

“Um, what’s wrong?”

“We need to talk.” He nodded and headed away, finding an empty room for the pair and walking inside, watching as Anne sat down before he sat opposite her, nerves on fire now. He had a terrible feeling he knew what this was about, and the thought of lying to his own mum didn’t sit easily with him. The thought of her confronting him was honestly more petrifying than the entire elimination show he’d just been put through, and his heart was racing.

She sat quietly, clearly contemplating what she wanted to say before she began to speak, tone even and steady. Harry knew he couldn’t match it even if he tried. “Who were you texting?”

“Um, why?” Harry fumbled with his rings, knowing it was a giveaway to his nerves, but he didn’t know why his mum needed to know the answer to that question.

“It was Louis, wasn’t it?”

“Uh-“

“Harry, I’m your mother. I can read you like a book. Louis was texting you, and I’m not sure I want to know what about because your expression... well. So, was it?”

Harry pondered for a moment over whether to lie, but just as he was steeling himself to lie, he crumbled, his head falling into his hands. “Oh fuck- how did you... how did you know? I just- oh my god Mum, I don’t know what to say...”

“What’s going on, Harry? The nicknames, the little touches you think I haven’t seen but most certainly did... you’re more obvious than you think, at least to me. Are you... a couple or something?”

Harry took in a deep breath and released it slowly, speaking quietly as if that would make the words any easier to say. “Yes.”

“Oh Harry.” She reached over and took Harry’s hand, stroking it softly. “How long...”

“A couple of weeks? Uh... we kissed a few weeks ago, and, um-“ Harry decided just to go whole hog and admit to everything, knowing he couldn’t hide anything from his mum. “I stayed over last week, at Louis’ place. We... we decided to be boyfriends, we’re together, Mum, for real. I really like him, not just as Louis Tomlinson, lead singer of Rogue. But as Lou, the guy I’ve fallen for. This isn’t just a crush, Mum.”

“Your songs... tonight was for him, right? And _Don’t Let Me Go?_ They’re all for him. You’re in deep, love. Does anyone else know about the two of you?”

“No, at least, I don’t think so. We’re careful, we try not to be too obvious. No one even knows I text Louis. Well, Niall does, and, um, Zayn, Louis’ bandmate knows. But that’s it. Oh, and you.”

“Harry. I don’t even know what to say... you really need to think this through and be-“

“Please, don’t be yet another person telling me I need to be careful. Please. I’m an adult, so is Louis. We know what we’re doing, and we know what we want... each other. I know this could all end up badly, I do.”

“Harry, I don’t get it. Why would you do this, risk everything you’ve worked so hard for, for a boy? I mean, you could ruin all of this, this competition, this chance at your dream.”

Harry felt a little stunned, unsure what to say to that, surprised at his mum’s reaction. “Mum, I’m nineteen years old, I don’t need your permission, or your approval-“

“Clearly. I don’t think this is a good idea. He’s a lot older than you, what is he, twenty six? Twenty seven? He’s in a position of responsibility over you and he’s abusing that-“

“Okay, stop there. You don’t know him, you have no right to speak about him like this. Louis has been nothing but respectful, it’s me who kissed him first, me who touched him, _I_ wanted _him._ Is that what you want to hear?”

She fish-mouthed for a moment, trying to push the image of her son and Louis doing things she didn’t need to know about out of her mind, getting her next words straight in her mind. “Regardless of that, this is a very careless move, on both of your parts. Louis should know better, and I thought I had raised you better than this Harry. The music business is hard enough, without people thinking you’ve slept your way to the top.”

“I’m not doing this, not here, not now,” Harry said, stumbling to his feet, anger filling his body, fists clenched at his sides. “I opened up to you because you’re my mum, because I thought I could trust you, that you’d see I’ve fallen hard for Lou. But you’re just as judgmental as everyone else.”

“Harry, I didn’t-“

“No, just forget it. I’ll call you tomorrow. Drive home safely.” He still leant in and kissed her cheek, walking out of the room without a backwards glance. He pulled out his phone and fumbled out a message to Louis, his head in a bit of a fog, unable to compute what had just happened as he walked slowly towards his and Rich’s dressing room.

 **Harry:** _Where are you? I need you._

 **Louis:** _I’m waiting in the car park near my car. Are you alright? What’s wrong?_

 **Harry:** _No, I’m not okay. Tell you in the car. xx_

The room was empty, cleared of Rich’s belongings so Harry made quick work of putting his own things into his bag, not changing out of his stage outfit as he usually would. He rammed the last few things inside and roughly tugged on the zip, cursing as it got caught and worked it backwards, taking his time to zip the bag up after that, hoisting it over his shoulder as he strutted off towards the car park.

He kept his head down, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone as he passed through the backstage area, throwing doors open in front of him as he marched along, just needing to get to Louis now, knowing no-one else would understand how he was feeling right now except his boyfriend.

“Harry. Haz!” Harry stopped at the familiar voice and turned around, smiling tightly when he saw Rich stood there, something in his hand. He started walking back towards his friend, hoping he wouldn’t be able to tell there was anything wrong from his facial expression.

“Hey, what’s up?” Harry’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head as Rich extended his hand, holding up the arm holding the item of clothing in his hand.

“I think this belongs to... you?” Harry swallowed, meeting Rich’s eyes then. Harry didn’t know what to do. The jacket was Louis’, one he wore all the time but one Harry had thoughtlessly slung on that morning, having worn it back from Louis’ house the other day. He hadn’t thought much of it but now he knew he’d been so careless, he felt angry with himself. It also appeared that Rich was fully aware it wasn’t Harry’s jacket at all, given the little smile on his lips.

Harry reached out, taking the jacket and popping it over his arm, licking his lips and wondering what to say. “Uh... shit, Rich, I, um-“

“Don’t. You don’t need to say anything. Go on. We’ll talk later. I’ll cover for you.” Harry just nodded and pulled his friend into a quick hug before he turned around, not quite believing everything had gone so wrong so quickly as he stumbled out into the car park, eyes desperately seeking out Louis in the darkness. Instead of hugging him, Harry just shook his head imperceptibly, pulling his seat belt on, ignoring the shock of pain flying up his wrist at his sudden movement.

“I can’t – just drive, Lou. Please?” Louis nodded, reaching for Harry’s hand as he revved the engine and headed for home, Harry’s mind running at a million miles an hour, wondering just how he was going to get himself out of this mess.

*****

Louis followed as Harry stalked out of the car, standing in the drizzle while he waited for Louis to arrive at the front door with his key. Louis grabbed the bag that Harry had left behind and sighed, opening the door with his key, shaking droplets of water out of his hair as he peeled off his jacket, both men still in their stage outfits. Rain was glistening on Harry’s skin and as much as Louis wanted to ravish him, he knew that wasn’t what Harry needed right now. Harry kicked off his boots and wandered through to the sitting room, perching on the edge of the sofa.

“Tea?” Louis asked softly, and Harry just nodded, still fiddling with his rings so Louis left him to it, walking through to the kitchen and turning on the kettle before he ran upstairs, quickly changing into something more comfortable and returning to the sitting room, a pair of baggy joggers and a t-shirt in his hand for Harry. “Um, I thought you’d like to be more comfortable, love.” Harry accepted the clothes with a small smile, and Louis quickly left the room, giving Harry some privacy.

He returned a few minutes later with two mugs of tea in his hand, setting them down on the coffee table before he curled up into the corner of his large sofa, Harry still sat on the edge, like he didn’t feel entirely comfortable, an antithesis to the last time he was in Louis’ home.

“Harry, what’s wrong? You were fine on stage, happy to be through, but now... I don’t know what happened, but you’re not yourself. Talk to me? Please?”

Harry looked up, tears welling in his eyes as he gazed at Louis, something that looked like fear flashing over his features. “I can’t. Lou, I... I just can’t.”

Louis sat up and shuffled closer, taking Harry’s hand in both of his own, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. “You can, I promise. You can tell me anything, I won’t judge or be angry or whatever you think I’m gonna feel. Just... trust me, okay?”

Harry remained tense but he exhaled heavily, nodding, his curls bouncing around, glistening still with rain. Louis just wanted to take care of him, but he just held Harry’s hand, hoping his boy would open up and share the worries that were on his mind. “Louis, you’re gonna hate me for this, and I’m so sorry, so fucking sorry-“

“Harry, will you just tell me, I won’t hate-“

“Rich knows.” Louis stilled, eyes flying open as his head turned around, stuttering, now knowing what to say to that revelation. “He knows about us. Uh, just before I came out to see you, he, um, he stopped me, and handed me your jacket. I picked it up when I was here, and I just wore it today, I didn’t think, I’m so stupid-“

“You’re not stupid, I-“

“Let me talk, please Lou?” Louis just nodded, not dropping Harry’s hand, needing to keep some contact between them. “So he gave me back your jacket, made out it belonged to me but he knows it isn’t mine. He knows, Lou, about us, that we’re... more than friends. He told me to come to you and that he’d cover for me. Shit, what are we going to do?”

“Fuck, okay, um, did you-“

“And not just that,” Harry carried on, ready to blurt out whatever was on his mind now. “My mum. She asked me if there was something going on between us.”

“What did you tell her?” Louis asked, watching as Harry got to his feet, pacing back and forth across the carpet, Louis’ eyes following his every move.

“She’s my Mum, Lou. I couldn’t lie to her, she can read me like a book, she knew something was up when you text me. She guessed there was something going on. I... fuck, I told her, Lou. That we’re together, that we’re boyfriends. I’m sorry, I didn’t know what else-“

“Harry, it’s fine, I promise. My mum... she knows, or she suspects, anyway. Asked me when she was here. I didn’t tell you, didn’t want you to worry but yeah... maybe we’re more obvious than we realise-“

“But Lou, it’s not just that.”

“What, did she say something else?” Louis watched as Harry stilled, biting on his thumb nail, looking uncomfortable again, like he really wanted to be anywhere but here in Louis’ house, talking about this.

“Sort of.” Harry shut down again and began pacing. Louis watched before he got to his feet and stood in front of Harry, setting his hands on his shoulders, worrying about how to deal with this side of Harry. He hadn’t seen Harry like this before, and felt a bit powerless, like he didn’t know what to do or say to make it all okay. “Shit-“

“You don’t have to tell me. It’s fine. No pressure.”

“I want to. I do. Okay.” Harry let out a long breath. “She thinks I’m making a big mistake, being with you. She thinks it’ll fuck up everything I’ve worked for, and that-“ Harry suddenly stopped talking and pressed his lips together tightly, as if he wanted to keep the words trapped inside. “She thinks people will think I slept my way to the top.”

“What? Harry, that’s ridiculous, no-one will-“

“Is it though? I’ve done something I shouldn’t have done, Louis. I went after you. I kissed you, had sex with you. You’re my mentor on the show, and I can see why people will think that’s wrong, that I was using you, I-“ Harry was babbling now, and Louis could see tears collecting in his eyes that Harry tried to swipe away, a redness creeping up his cheeks. “I don’t want people to think that, I don’t-“

“Harry, love. Listen to me, people won’t-“

“They will. And Louis, fuck, that’s not, that isn’t-”

“No, Harry, please-“

“Louis, stop. Listen! That isn’t what this is, I promise, I’m not using you. I don’t want you to think that of me, because it’s not true. It’s not, Louis, I- I’m in love with you, Louis. I love you.”

Louis stopped dead, his body filled with shock at Harry’s declaration. It was the last thing he had expected to hear tonight, but now that he had, it was everything, the sweetest words he’d ever heard. Clearly his hesitation had worried Harry, though, and his eyes fell to the floor, fumbling over his words.

“God, I love you too, Harry, so much. I’ve been waiting to say it, but-“ He stopped talking as Harry surged forward, pressing their lips together insistently, Louis’ hands flying up to grip at Harry’s shoulders, as Harry held Louis still at his waist. “Oh my god, I love you, and I promise, I would never think that, not ever. You... you mean so much to me, baby, I love you. I love you, Harry.”

“I love you too, Louis. Shit, oh my god, you... you don’t hate me?”

“I could never hate you, no matter what happens. I love you.”

“This is... wow.” Harry pulled Louis into another kiss, and this time, his hands snaked up and settled on Louis’ face, his thumbs rubbing gently over his cheekbones as they kissed, tongues brushing gently as they sought out each other.

“Harry...” Louis mumbled, pulling out of the kiss, staring into Harry’s eyes, seeing how his pupils were already darkening. “Take me to bed.” Harry’s breath stuttered but he nodded, and Louis jumped straight into Harry’s arms, wasting no time in wrapping his legs around his waist, locking his ankles and pulling Harry into a kiss. “I trust you, and I love you. Take me upstairs, let me show you how much I love you.”

Harry blindly stumbled out of the room, the pair kissing as Harry carefully climbed the stairs, only breaking the kiss to make sure he was heading in the right direction, pressing Louis up against the bedroom wall when they finally arrived. Louis slid down and opened his mouth more, letting Harry plunge his tongue inside, both hard inside their bottoms by now. Harry started pulling at Louis’ clothes, undressing him quickly before Louis returned the favour, and they clumsily walked over towards Louis’ big bed, toppling on it together, still kissing and touching wherever their hands landed.

“Want to make you feel good,” Louis breathed out, wriggling around until he was on top of Harry, grinding down, their bare cocks pressed together. Harry moaned and shut his eyes, nodding, encouraging Louis’ movements with two hands on the cheeks of his backside. “Can I... can I make you feel good, baby?”

“Mmm, please,” Harry begged, bucking his hips up again. “Fuck, Louis...”

“Okay, baby, just wait.” Louis kissed him gently and climbed off Harry’s body, fumbling around in the bedside table for a moment until he emerged with a half empty bottle of lube, laying it down at the bottom of the bed near Harry’s feet. He kissed Harry’s ankles, up his calves, over the expanse of his thighs and eventually, pecked the tip of his hard cock lightly, making Harry whine, both of them wanting more. “Gonna let me-“

“Whatever you want, Lou, just please- touch me-“ Harry pleaded, opening his eyes again, pupils blown and voice raspy with desire. Louis nodded and pushed Harry’s thighs apart, settling between them before he leaned back over Harry’s body, kissing up his stomach to his chest. “Oh god-“

Louis smirked before he took one of Harry’s nipples into his mouth, sucking lightly on it. His hands were pushing down on Harry’s shoulders, holding him firmly on the mattress, keeping Louis in control of the situation. Louis could feel Harry trying to press his hips up, seeking friction for his cock, but he wasn’t ready for that yet, and Louis carried on with what he was doing, whirling his tongue around the hard nub, enjoying how responsive Harry was to this.

“You like that, baby? Like me playing with your nipples?” Harry murmured his agreement, tugging on Louis’ hair gently, moving his head over to his other nipple, Louis repeating the actions on that one while he brought one hand down to play with Harry’s other, his boyfriend writhing around underneath him, both ridiculously turned on by now. “I... Haz, I want to try something, can I?”

“Yeah, please-“ Harry muttered, licking his lips, his hair falling into his eyes, and Louis thought he looked utterly beautiful like this, all bare and exposed for him. He kissed both nipples again before he sat up slightly, rolling his body so he was laying beside Harry, facing Harry’s chest again, in line with the nipples he loved to play with. Harry watched with blown eyes as Louis grabbed the bottle of lube and coated a few fingers of his right hand, and his jaw dropped, realising what Louis was planning. “Oh my- are we, are you gonna-“

“I want to touch you...” Harry let his legs fall open again and Louis led his hand down, pressing his fingers between Harry’s cheeks, brushing over his rim, watching Harry gasp at the touch.  “Here.” Harry just nodded, and Louis leaned back in, taking Harry’s nipple in his mouth as he ran the tip of his fingers around Harry’s rim, making sure there was enough lube so it wouldn’t hurt too much, and he pressed forwards gently, feeling the resistance of Harry’s body as he did so. “Relax, baby, let me inside,” Louis purred, and sucked hard on Harry’s nipple, trying to distract him.

“Sorry, just- fuck, it’s been a while,” Harry admitted, breathing out slowly to try and work through the pain of Louis’ finger inside him. “Haven’t been with anyone in a long time-“

“Well, I’m happy to hear that,” Louis whispered as Harry tilted his chin down, wanting a kiss from his boyfriend again. Louis obliged, tracing his tongue along the seam of Harry’s lips, the pair kissing deeply as Louis started to work his finger back and forth, Harry’s body finally starting to relax around him. “Feel good, baby. Your body is amazing, so happy I get to have you like this, just me and no-one else. I love you, Harry.”

“I love you too,” Harry replied, arching his back and drawing Louis’ fingers in deeper. He gasped and fisted the sheet with one hand, the other stroking over his cock now, twisting and pulling at it as Louis’ finger delved deeper inside, seeking out his spot. “More, please, another finger-“ Louis nodded and pulled back, sliding both back in together, feeling Harry’s rim stretch around his digits. “Oh god, love this, love feeling you inside me-“

“Yeah? Love making you feel good,” Louis said, scissoring his fingers now, making Harry whine and arch again into the touch, his hipbones jutting out, the small swell of his stomach and chest heaving with each of his deep breaths. “Let go, Haz. You can come, baby, want you to come...” Harry bit his lip hard and nodded, his hand working over his own cock quickly, collecting the precome bubbling from the slit and using it to help his hand glide, Louis plunging two fingers in and out.

“Another- fuck- play with my nipples again, please-“

Louis felt surprised but squeezed a third finger in, watching Harry scrunch his face up in pain as his body adapted to another intrusion. Harry rolled slightly, on his side now, his legs still apart as he let Louis carry on sucking on his nipples and working his fingers in and out of him. The whines and moans emanating from Harry were obscene, and Louis wished he could see how they looked like this, so intimate and close.

“Come for me, baby. I love you...” Louis’ words sent Harry over the edge, coming hard with a cry of Louis’ name, spurting his release all over his stomach as Louis watched on, turned on at watching Harry come thanks to his fingers and mouth. He slowly stilled his fingers as Harry panted, his orgasm still zipping through his body, goosebumps popping up all over Harry’s skin. Louis leaned up and kissed Harry’s lips gently, sliding his fingers out and wiping them on the sheet as Harry rolled onto his back again, staring at the ceiling.

“Come here,” Harry asked, holding out an arm for Louis to roll into. Louis went easily, snuggling up against Harry’s sweaty body, enjoying the scent that was so Harry, the scent of sex in the air also. He loved that they’d been intimate in that way, and he was wondering how long he’d be able to stop himself from having full sex with Harry, sensing it was getting nearer the closer they became. All Louis knew was that he wanted it to be special.

They both started to cool down, the sweat making their skin cool, and Harry shuddered, Louis looking up at him. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, better than okay,” Harry reassured him, pressing his lips to Louis’ again. “Um, could I shower, babe? Feel all sticky and gross. Did you, uh, get off?” Louis shook his head, kissing Harry again. “Right, come with me to the shower, want to put that right.” Louis nodded and they stumbled towards the shower together, entirely naked and not at all bothered as Louis fiddled with the mechanics of the shower, steam billowing as hot water poured from the head mounted on the wall.

“In you get,” Louis instructed, holding the glass door open for Harry, both of them stepping inside, wet bodies soon pressed close together. “So, haven’t even had a chance to talk to you about your song yet,” Louis mused as Harry grabbed the body wash and began to work it into Louis’ skin, Louis closing his eyes at Harry’s fingers pressed against his body, the vanilla scent filling the shower cubicle.

“Did you like it? I mean, I saw you watching me, so I think you did...” Louis whirled them around, pushing Harry’s back against the cool tiles, making him squeak out in surprise.

“Liked it? You were fucking obscene up on that stage, grinding your dick against that mic stand, staring at me. Fuck, the words you sang Harry. I’ve never seen you like that but I bloody loved it. Do you know how hard it was to keep myself under control for those three minutes?”

“Pretty hard, I imagine.” Harry smirked at his innuendo, and Louis just nodded.

“You turn me on so much, Haz. Fuck, it’s no wonder your mum and Rich know something is going on between us, we’re not subtle. I just... fuck, I wanna touch you and kiss you all the time.”

“Me too. God, your suit tonight as well... that whole look, fuck, you looked so hot, Lou. It just... shit, it clung so nicely to your ass, and your waist, Christ, you looked like sin, want you to wear it again, just for me,” Harry panted out, the pair kissing as water dripped down their faces, mingling between their lips as they kissed deeply, naked bodies pressed together. “Wanna make you come, Lou, can I?” Louis just nodded as Harry teased his fingertips up and down Louis’ hard shaft, making Louis gasp and beg Harry for more. “Turn around, baby.”

Louis’ heart was pounding as he turned around, pressing his chest into the wall, his nipples pressed against the cold tiles as Harry sank to his knees behind Louis. Louis knew his legs felt like jelly but he focused on staying stood upright, Harry’s hands on his cheeks now, spreading him apart. Louis felt oddly exposed but pushed back, his arse popping out, feeling Harry press small kisses to his bare cheeks, mumbling something inaudible.

“Shit, Harry, just-“

“Okay. I- I love you, Louis,” Harry murmured as he pecked Louis’ hole lightly with his lips, making Louis thump the wall, ripples of pleasure flooding his body now. Harry dove straight back in, working his tongue all over Louis’ rim, keeping his cheeks apart with his big hands.

“Oh my god, Harry, I- oh god, feels so good, please don’t stop,” Louis babbled, resting his forehead against the tiles, letting his body relax as Harry licked and kissed his way around Louis’ most private parts, giving him the most pleasure he had had in a long time. Louis was always nervous to ask his previous partners to eat him out, preferring that they offered, and he was oddly turned on by the fact that Harry hadn’t even asked if this was okay, that he just dove in eagerly and got on with it.

“Taste so good, Lou...” Harry mumbled before getting back to it, licking and sucking at Louis, fingers snaking around his hips as he buried his tongue inside his boyfriend. “Want you to come from this...”

“Yeah, I’m close, Harry- shit-“ Louis closed his eyes as he rocked back and forth, chasing the amazing sensations Harry was giving him. He started to touch his cock as well, quickly overwhelmed at how overstimulated he felt, and when Harry sneaked the tip of his forefinger inside along his tongue, Louis came hard and unexpectedly, shooting come against the wall of his shower, Harry’s name on his lips.

He took in a few breaths before he pulled Harry to his feet and against his body, their soft cocks brushing together as they kissed lazily, Louis tasting himself on Harry’s tongue but not caring.

“Haz,” Louis began, needing to make sure Harry knew what he was about to say. “What you said downstairs- turn around, let me wash your hair, love.” Harry did, and Louis carried on speaking, working his shampoo through Harry’s curls, massaging Harry’s scalp as he spoke. “What you said, that people will think you’ve slept your way to the top. I don’t think that, I promise. I... there’s a reason I took a chance with you, love. I don’t do this often, give myself like this to someone. But I trusted you. I could see you were genuine, that you liked me for me, not for what I give you or do for you.”

“I do, Lou, I promise I love you who you are. At first, I was starstruck, you know that. But now, you’re just my Lou. My boyfriend who I love very much, and want to spend every minute of every day with.”

“I want that with you, too. And it’s shit we have to hide for now, it is. But it’ll be worth it in the end, when we can be together and not care what anyone thinks. Are you, um, are you going to talk to Rich or your mum again?”

“Yeah, she’s my mum, Lou, I can’t ignore her forever. But I’m going to tell her that it hurt, what she said. She can’t put us down, our relationship or our feelings. And as for Rich, yeah, I guess I can’t ignore that one.”

“Do you want me to talk to him too, with you?” Louis asked, keen for Harry not to feel he had to face all this alone. “I will, if that’s what you want.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll do it when I go home tomorrow. Can I, uh, stay here tonight, with you? Just need some cuddles, to be with you.” Louis smiled and rinsed Harry’s hair, making sure all the soap bubbles stayed out of his eyes before he turned the water off, both of them stepping out and wrapping towels around their waists.

“Of course you can. You can stay here whenever you want. I mean, Rich said he’d cover for you, right? Better not throw his offer back in his face.”

“I guess you’re right,” Harry smirked, dipping his head so he could kiss Louis. “Now, I’m peckish. Feed me, boyfriend.” He laughed and headed out of the bedroom, fishing a pair of clean boxers from Louis’ drawer that he pulled on over his legs before he threw a pair to Louis, cackling as they landed in Louis’ face. He didn’t avert his eyes when Louis dropped his towel and pulled the underwear on, sashaying his hips over to the door.

“God, it’s a good job I love you, Harold,” Louis muttered, running down the stairs to grab some snacks for his demanding boyfriend, running back up the stairs, pleased with his sudden burst of fitness. “I got some fruit, and crisps, and-“

He stopped dead as he walked back into his semi-lit bedroom, a fond expression crossing his face. His Harry was curled up in the middle of the bed in just Louis’ underwear, clutching Louis’ pillow to his chest, looking more than at home. Louis set the things down on the floor near his bedside table, and walked over, tucking Harry in and kissing his head softly. His mind was whirling with thoughts, and he knew he wouldn’t be shutting it down for a while.

He curled up around Harry’s body, kissing the back of his neck as he pulled out his phone, tapping out a text to his best friend.

 **Louis:** _It’s love, Z. I love Haz, and he loves me. Shit, I’m so fucking happy I’m making myself sick._

 **Zayn:** _Happy for you, mate, you know I am. Just be careful, alright? He’s good for you but don’t fuck up everything else good in your life._

 **Louis:** _Even if I did, he’s worth it. He’s worth risking everything for._

 **Zayn:** _Who are you and what you have you done with Louis Tomlinson?_

 **Louis:** _Fuck off, this is me. I’m in love, Z, and quite honestly, I don’t give a fuck who knows it._

And what scared Louis the most was that he knew just how true those words were. He didn’t care. Nothing mattered more than Harry, and he wasn’t sure anything would again.


	18. Week Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry deals with the fallout of Rich finding out, and Louis spends some time with Liam. Harry and Louis struggle to get some alone time, and Simon corners Harry when he's alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late again, but please do enjoy! Let me know your thoughts in the comments! I love reading them all :)

**Sunday**

Louis woke up to see Harry laid on his side next to him, stroking gently through Louis’ hair, looking at him like he had hung the moon. Louis let his eyes shut for a moment, enjoying the sensation too much to stop Harry from what he was doing. He couldn’t help the low hum that escaped his lips, though, as Harry trailed around his ear and down the side of his neck, and Louis shuddered involuntarily at the touch.

“Hey, you’re awake,” Harry rumbled in his low morning voice, possibly Louis’ new favourite thing to hear in the morning. “Morning, love.”

“Hey babe,” Louis returned, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. For some reason, he was sleeping better with Harry beside him than he had in a long time, and it was wonderful to wake up feeling so rested and stress-free. Clearly Harry was better for him in more ways than just sexually. He smiled up at Harry and the younger man leaned forwards, pressing their lips together gently. Louis almost sighed into the kiss, loving how warm Harry’s lips felt against his own as their tongues began to tangle, neither worrying about morning breath.

“I… last night, Lou… did you mean it? Was it real?” Harry’s brow furrowed as if he were confused, and Louis wanted to wipe away any doubt Harry felt and make him realise Louis meant every word he’d told his boyfriend last night, despite the circumstances. “I just…”

“Haz, it was real. I love you. I really do, and I meant every word.” The grin that split Harry’s face in two was worth everything to Louis, and he reached up, running the pad of his thumb over Harry’s dimple, pressing in slightly as Harry grinned more, his eyes shining with excitement, and what Louis felt was certainly love. “I love you, Harry Styles.”

Harry giggled slightly and kissed Louis quickly again. “I love you too, Louis Tomlinson.” They started to kiss again, both aroused due to the fact it was morning, and waking up together for only the second time was a bit of a novelty, and their bodies were responding as they should. Louis groaned as Harry’s morning erection pressed into his thigh, and Louis was impressed by how hard Harry was already, just from some light kissing. “Mmm, Lou… love waking up to you.”

“Love it too, wish you could stay here every night,” Louis whimpered, not caring how desperate he sounded now as he began to push his own hips forward, seeking some friction for his own hardening cock. Harry’s hands began to roam under the light sheet draped over their bodies, his fingertips twisting and pulling gently at Louis’ nipples, sending shivers throughout Louis’ body. He could see a small smirk on Harry’s lips and brought his own hands around to Harry’s backside, grabbing at his cheeks roughly, pulling their bodies together as Harry continued playing with Louis’ chest.

“Louis… what do you want, baby?” Harry whispered right into Louis’ ear, tongue trailing down the vein at the side of his neck after he’d spoken. Louis shut his eyes, lost in the pleasure, loving how Harry seemed to already know how and where he liked to be touched, especially in the bedroom. He sighed as Harry’s fingertips ran over his cheek, and he allowed his eyes to flutter open, staring deep into Harry’s dark eyes. “Louis, tell me what you want.”

“Want you to... “ He flushed, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed about what he really wanted and bit his lip, never one to be hugely forward when asking for what he wanted during sex. Harry, though, wasn’t having any of it, and reached forward, unhooking Louis’ lip from between his teeth, kissing the lip gently afterwards.

“Louis, you can tell me what you want, you know… I probably want it, too. Tell me, love. Tell me how I can make you feel good.” Louis had to admit he loved this side of Harry, the side that was taking charge and wanting to be in charge, despite the more shy and nervous persona he had whenever they were around others, or on stage. Louis nodded and licked his lips.

“Um… 69?” Harry gasped slightly but quickly nodded, surging forwards and kissing Louis deeply for a few seconds, grinding his cock against Louis’ bare thigh, both still naked after their exploits last night. Harry hummed in pleasure as they kissed, Louis’ tongue darting around Harry’s mouth, his hands on the curve of his waist until he pulled away, certain he was going to come if they didn't stop. “Haz… shit, please-”

“Alright, babe,” Harry purred, getting up and shifting himself on the mattress until his head was opposite Louis’ crotch, his eyes dark as he stared at Louis’ cock. “You have such a pretty cock, Lou. So thick and perfect.”

“Then do something Haz, touch me- fuck!” He fisted the sheet with one hand as Harry’s warm mouth enveloped his whole cock, making no attempt to even warn him. Louis threw his head back as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Harry’s throat, the other boy not even really gagging, loving the taste of Louis inside his mouth too much. “Oh my god-”

Louis took Harry’s cock in his fist and stroked a few times before he sneaked his head forward, licking at the slit with the point of his tongue, making Harry moan around his cock, sending more sparks of pleasure throughout Louis’ body. Louis parted his lips and took Harry’s cock inside, sucking at just the head for a few seconds, knowing how much Harry loved attention being given to that part of him. There was silence in the room for a few minutes as both worked over each other, wanting to make each other feel good.

Louis moaned as Harry’s hand came around the back of his hips, fingers sneaking between his cheeks, and Louis pushed back into it, suddenly desperate to feel Harry there after he’d been lucky enough to touch Harry there last night. Harry must have sensed Louis’ want because he ran his dry fingertip across Louis’ hole, not allowing it inside, just teasing the older man, but the touch, Harry’s hand there, was doing it for Louis, without a doubt.

“Oh my god,” he mumbled as he pulled off Harry’s cock for a second, a line of spit linking himself with Harry for a second. He breathed deeply, hoping his orgasm wasn’t coming too soon and dove back in, sucking Harry down, determined to make his boyfriend, the man he loved, feel as good as Harry was making him feel. The room was filled with the sound of slurping, pants and moans, and it was one of the most erotic moments of Louis’ life, bar none.

He whined as Harry released his cock, stroking gently over it with his fist. “Lou… you close, baby?” Louis just nodded, not wanting to stop sucking Harry and he cupped Harry’s balls, rolling and stroking them as he sucked more strongly. He reached with the other hand and tapped Harry’s thigh, trying to tell him he was about to come, and the younger man returned the touch, both as worked up as each other now.

Louis couldn’t hold back anymore, and as Harry swirled his tongue around the head of Louis’ cock, he came hard, flooding Harry’s mouth with his release, his boyfriend trying to swallow as much as he could, his own orgasm imminent too. Louis moaned again, and that must have pushed Harry over the edge too, his own mouth filled with the salty taste of Harry’s come. He didn't always like the taste of his partner’s come, but as usual, Harry was perfect and Louis eagerly slurped up as much as he could.

They both fell backwards onto the bed, panting, hands linked between them as they came down, and Louis finally had enough sense about him to turn around and come up to snuggle against Harry, their feet resting on the pillows of Louis’ bed. Louis couldn’t help but notice how Harry’s side was much neater than his own as Harry slept like a log, whereas Louis had always been restless in sleep, even as a young child. He smiled to himself as he realised he’d thought of it as Harry’s side of the bed, and Harry didn't miss it.

“Good?” he asked, and Louis nodded, pouting his lips for a kiss which Harry eagerly gave. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Louis whispered back. “You know, I just thought of that as your side of the bed. Is that weird given you’ve only stayed here once before?” Harry shrugged and shook his head, curls bouncing around, forehead covered in a thin layer of sweat.

“Nah. I like it.”

“Me too.” They kissed again for a few minutes, Louis liking his own taste on Harry’s tongue, but as he sat up slightly and peered at the alarm clock, he groaned at the already diminishing day. “Babe, it’s nearly half nine. I should get you back to the house, I know you wanted to talk to Rich.” Harry nodded and they got up, holding hands as they walked through to the shower, washing each other under the spray before they wandered downstairs for breakfast, Louis moving around his kitchen with ease as Harry sat at the table with a cup of tea in front of him.

“Louis? What do you want me to tell Rich?” A nervous look was on Harry’s face now, and Louis wished there was more he could do to help his boyfriend with this situation.

“Well, what did you want to tell him? Did you have an idea already, or…” He trailed off, not really knowing how to end that sentence. “Did you still want to do it alone?”

“Yeah, I think it’ll be best coming from me. If I’m honest, love, I thought about, well, telling him the truth?”

“That we’re together, you mean?” Harry nodded shyly, peering up at Louis from under his eyelashes, across the room. Louis picked up the four pieces of bread that popped up from the toaster and put them onto a plate, heading back to the table and sitting next to Harry. He looped his foot around Harry’s ankle, and rested his palm on Harry’s wrist. “Babe, whatever you want is fine with me. I guess we have to trust him since he already knows something is up anyway. But you do what you feel comfortable with, okay? I’ll deal with any fallout my end with him tomorrow, but I trust you to do what you think is best.”

“I love you, Louis,” Harry said softly, lacing his fingers through Louis. They were fairly silent as they ate the rest of their breakfast and headed back upstairs to get dressed, Harry borrowing a t-shirt off Louis since he didn't want to wear the shirt he’d worn on stage last night, while Louis dressed far more casually in a tank top and a pair of jogging bottoms. They got into Louis’ car and chatted easily as Louis drove them to the house, stopping around the corner as they usually did.

“Good luck, okay? Call me if you need me, but whatever happens, text me later and tell how it went. I’m at Zayn’s for the rest of the day but if you call, I promise I’ll answer.”

“Okay,” Harry said, leaning in for a quick kiss. “Thanks for… well, everything. Last night, this morning… I really do love you, you know.”

“I know. I love you too, so much. Have a good day, my love. I’ll see you at the studio tomorrow?” Harry nodded and pecked Louis again before he got out of the car, his rucksack slung over his shoulder. Harry blew a kiss as Louis drove away, and Harry was a mere speck in the rearview mirror as Louis drove away, wishing more than ever he didn't have to leave Harry behind to deal with this on his own.

*****

Harry’s heart was pounding as he trudged up the stairs, listening out for any sign of Rich being in their room. The closer he got, he realised he could hear the low hum of music, and his heart fell. He stood outside a second and took a few deep breaths before he put his hand on the handle and walked inside, eyes raking around until he spotted Rich on the bed, a notepad in his hand. His eyes came up and met Harry’s, and Harry forced a smile onto his face as he set his things down in the corner, Louis’ t-shirt suddenly feeling tight and like a beacon of guilt or admittance right then.

He got out his dirty clothes from the bag and shoved them in the hamper near his bed, and put his other bits away as well, not meeting Rich’s eyes for a moment. His phone buzzed but he ignored it, knowing it would be Louis. He put his rucksack away into the wardrobe and went to sit on the edge of the bed. Rich paused his music, and they just looked at each other for a moment until Rich spoke.

“Um, do you wanna go for a walk, Haz? Might be easier to talk if we’re out of the house, we won’t be overheard or anything.” Harry agreed and watched as Rich pulled on some socks and shoes, and they headed out of the big front door together, Harry’s hands shoved deep into the pockets of his skinny jeans. He swallowed heavily, deciding he would let Rich take the lead.

“So. Did you have a good night?” Harry nodded and sent Rich a small smile, his feet pounding on the pavement beneath them. “Are we going to talk about this, mate?”

Harry sighed and exhaled again, slowing down his pace. “Um. Yeah, course. Just… can I ask what you think is happening first? So I can tell you after what is actually going on.”

“I think you’re fucking Louis. Or at least doing something with him. I’ve noticed for a while how you are together, the sneaky looks you give each other when we’re at rehearsals or at the studio and you think we’re not looking. So, am I right, or am I just way off the mark?”

“You’re not wrong,” Harry said quietly, and cleared his throat. “I mean, I’m not just fucking Louis, I’m not. We… we’re together, Rich. He’s my boyfriend, and I’m his.” He paused and waited to see Rich’s reaction, and was surprised to see there wasn’t a flicker of anything on his friend’s face. “I just… I don’t fuck around, Rich. I really like Lou… I love him, actually.”

“Shit. Wow, I had no idea. I mean, I really, honestly just thought it was all about sex or whatever.” Harry blushed but Rich ploughed on regardless. “Um, and Louis… he loves you?”

Harry nodded shyly, swallowing down the lump that had appeared in his throat. “Yeah, yeah, he does. We… we only said it for the first time last night, when I stayed over. So, um, thanks for covering for us. But yeah, we’re there. We’re in love.”

“S’ok, I just said you were with your mum at a hotel. No one really questioned anything, and I don’t think anyone but me has noticed anything to be honest. How long has this been going on?”

“A couple of weeks?” Harry admitted, suddenly feeling butterflies flapping around in his tummy. “We didn't do anything straight away, but I think there was an attraction between us. And I’ll be straight with you… I kissed him first. I made the first move, not him. I don’t know if that changes how you feel about it… how _do_ you feel about it? Please, be honest with me.”

“I’m a bit shocked you’ve been so candid with me. I really expected you’d deny it, to be frank, to say nothing was going on and that I’d misunderstood. I really appreciate that you’ve been so honest, it makes me feel better about the whole thing, and Harry, honestly mate, I’m not bothered. From what I can see, Louis hasn’t given you any special treatment for being his boyfriend. He’s no different with you in the studio than he is with me or he was with David, and I haven’t seen you getting anything out of him that I haven’t- well, apart from his dick obviously, but I’ll leave that to you, if you don’t mind.”

“Definitely don’t mind,” Harry said, and both men laughed, grinning at each other. “But seriously, you’re okay with this?”

“Haz, chill out. I know love when I see it, and it’s clear you’re not just in it for who Louis is, at least, not in my mind. And I get it… he must have so many people want to shag him because he’s Louis Tomlinson from Rogue. But you, Haz… you’re not like that. I can see you two just click, you’ve got such a good chemistry. And as long as he doesn’t give you any preferential treatment or anything, I‘ll support you. Both of you.”

“Shit, that means a lot, Rich. Thank you.” Harry stopped and pulled Rich into a quick hug, slapping him on the back a few times before he pulled back, a slight blush on his cheeks now that relief was flooding his veins. “But, um, will you keep it quiet? I don’t want anyone else knowing and thinking I’m going to win because I’m sleeping with Louis or whatever.”

“Trust me, okay? I can keep quiet. As long as you two keep it on the downlow, so will I. Is that fair?”

“Definitely,” Harry confirmed, turning the corner as they rounded back to the house. “And Louis knows we’re talking. I, um, I told him last night I thought you knew about us, so we decided I would be honest. I felt I at least owed you that.”

“Well, I appreciate that, thank you. And Harry? You can talk to me about him, if you want to. It must be hard having no else to talk about your relationship with, so if you need to talk, I’m here. We’re mates before we’re rivals in this thing, at least to me.”

“And me. You’re a true friend, Rich. Thanks mate.” They smiled again and Harry decided to change the conversation, pleased he’d confronted all of the issues he and Louis were worried about. “You got any ideas about your song for next week?” They chatted music all the way back to the house before they headed back up to their room, listening through some of the songs Rich was considering.

When Rich went downstairs to grab them some drinks and lunch, Harry decided he needed to put Louis out of his misery, and sent him a text, telling him all was okay.

 **Harry:** _Hey babe, I spoke to Rich, all is fine. He knows about us now, and he’s okay with it. Love you. Xx_

 **Louis:** _Seriously? He doesn’t mind? Xx_

 **Harry:** _Nah, thought we were just fucking so I put him right, told him it’s lurrrrrve. He’s happy for us, says we’re good for each other. Xx_

 **Louis:** _Well, he’s not wrong. I’m pleased, love. Is he gonna keep quiet for us? Xx_

 **Harry:** _Yeah, said he’d keep it a secret so long as I don’t get special treatment, which you don’t give me anyway. Xx_

 **Louis:** _Erm I think the amazing blowjob I gave you this morning was special treatment… And the fingering last night…_

 **Harry:** _Course it was, haha, but I don’t think that’s what he meant. He’s back now, I’ll call you tonight. Xx_

 **Louis:** _Okay, babe. I love you. Lots. xx_

 **Harry:** _:D Love you too xxx_

“That loverboy again?” Rich kicked the door shut behind him and handed Harry the plate he was holding, laden down with what looked like cheese toasties, a tube of pringles stuck under his arm, and two mugs of tea in the other hand.

“Um, yeah, that was Lou. I just told him what I’d told you, and that you were okay with us being a couple. He really appreciates your support as well, we both do. You’re a great guy, Rich.”

“Seriously, Haz, stop thanking me before this gets awkward as fuck, and just eat my fucking toastie, yeah?” Harry laughed loudly and nodded, shoving a bite of toastie into his mouth, moaning at how delicious it was. “Right, let’s get this song choice sorted!”

 

**Monday**

Louis arrived at the studio a little late, cursing the traffic as always. He always intended to get out of bed a little bit earlier on a Monday morning, but somehow, the snooze button on his phone was just a little too enticing, and the nine minute snooze suddenly became thirty six minutes, and he was verging on being rudely late. He had ran into the shower, had a quick wank with Harry filling his thoughts and had grabbed some drive-thru McDonald’s for breakfast, making sure to send Liam a snapchat of it, knowing how much his best friend hated when Louis ate that junk.

He’d also picked up a few things for Harry and Rich on the way, taking a guess at what his other contestant would like, but he was pretty sure he couldn’t go wrong with a bacon roll. He walked in, rucksack on his shoulder and brown paper bag clutched in his fist, pleased to see his two remaining contestants getting on like a house on fire, laughing away as low music played in the room.

“Morning, morning,” Louis called, grinning as both men whirled around, sending him big smiles back too. He set his rucksack down next to Harry’s against the wall, and walked over, brushing his arm up against Harry’s as he walked past him. They shared a small smile and Louis dug his hand into the bag, proffering a bacon roll towards Rich before he passed the bag over to Harry, the rest of it chosen for his boyfriend. “Um, it’s just a bacon roll, who doesn’t like bacon, right?”

“Um, me?” Rich said, a sheepish expression on his face. Louis swallowed and his heart fell for a moment until Rich burst into laughter, slapping his thigh. “Sorry, Louis, I couldn’t resist. I love bacon, mate, thanks a lot for this.”

“Thanks, babe,” Harry muttered, already eagerly tucking in to his breakfast muffin, an open packet of melon next to his leg. Louis went and sat next to Harry, pressing their legs up against each other, and was suddenly very aware of Rich’s presence in the room, shuffling away slightly before he started eating his own food. Billy was away again, so Louis would be guiding both men through their vocal performances, and Rich and Harry were quite pleased with that. They talked quietly as they ate, and soon, Louis and Harry had finished. Harry stood up and grabbed all of the rubbish, walking to take it all into the kitchen, not liking too much mess around.

“Rich?” Louis called, the younger man coming up to him, arms folded across his chest. “Um, I… I spoke to Harry about your conversation yesterday and I just felt I should perhaps say something, too? Are you sure you’re okay with this… with me and Harry being together, I mean?”

“Yeah, Louis, I am. Like I said, as long as I get treated the same in regards to the show, who you shag is your business. But… I do want to apologise to you. I did say to Harry yesterday that I thought you two were just fucking. I was wrong, and I’m sorry for assuming that.”

“Hey, I get it, no worries,” Louis said, clapping Rich on the shoulder and smiling at him. “I just- I really appreciate it mate, you being so cool about me and Haz, I mean.”

“Like I said to Harry, you make each other happy. I can see that, and he said you love each other?”

Louis blushed but nodded. “Yeah, yeah we do.”

“Then go for it. I’ll keep quiet, and make sure Haz is safe when he goes off with you.” Harry walked back in and came to stand next to Louis, looping his arm around his boyfriend’s slender waist in a comforting gesture that belied the short amount of time they’d been together. “And I have to say, Haz has been very helpful with my song this week, we spent ages yesterday picking one for this week for me.”

“Oh yeah?” Louis asked, his curiosity piqued by now. “And what did you two musical geniuses decide amongst yourselves, then?”

“Aww, don’t get jealous cos you feel left out, Lou,” Harry teased, laughing and pecking Louis on the cheek when he blushed again. “No but seriously… we picked a good ‘un.”

“Well, is someone going to put me out of my misery?” Louis whined, resisting the urge to stamp his foot in anger. “Come on, spill.”

“We thought _Patience_ by Take That? Harry says I have a good, strong falsetto, so it could work?” Louis pondered for a moment, running the song through in his mind before he nodded slowly, liking the idea more and more. “I don’t know if Take That songs are cool, but I’ve always loved that one and… yeah.”

“I don’t give a shit what’s cool and what’s not,” Louis admitted, hands on his hips now as hated when people deemed music cool or uncool. In Louis’ opinion, it was all down to personal taste, and who was he or anyone else to say that someone should or should not like music based on whether it was relevant. “That is a bangin’ tune, and Haz is right, your falsetto will sound sick with that. Great choice, you two.” They high-fived each other for a second and Louis frowned again, realising he didn't know if Harry had chosen a song. “What about you, babe?” Harry flushed at the term of endearment but Louis ploughed on. “Have you got a song?”

“I have a few ideas,” Harry mumbled quietly, avoiding Louis’ eye as he averted his gaze to the floor. “Um, do you want Rich to go first? I don’t mind hanging around and waiting.”

“Warm up with us though, Haz?” Rich called as he wandered over to turn the music off, the room falling silent around them. Harry nodded and they all stood up straight as Louis led them through their vocal warm-ups, their three powerful voices ringing out loudly. Louis smiled as Rich and Harry performed everything he instructed, and soon, they were listening to Rich’s song, all singing along to it.

Louis and Harry sat back as Rich belted out the performance, his voice uncannily similar to Gary Barlow’s as he hit the falsetto notes with ease, singing so passionately it left Louis with goosebumps down his arms. Louis gave a few hints, and Harry even stepped in a few times, offering advice which Rich happily took on board, and it certainly enhanced his performance, Harry now harmonising throughout the chorus with a practised ease Louis envied somewhat.

Before too long, it was time for Rich to leave, and Louis and Harry waved him off, Rich excited to go and film something for the show on Saturday. It meant that Louis and Harry were finally alone, although Louis was aware that time was ticking away. Liam would be arriving at the studio to meet Louis for lunch soon, and Louis was keen to at least get some of Harry’s rehearsal done before he did.

“Can I finally kiss you?” Louis asked, sidling up to Harry and settling his hands on his boyfriend’s hips as they smiled softly at each other. Harry nodded and their lips came together, Louis humming as they kissed gently, lips moving against each others. When they finally pulled apart, Louis wiped at Harry’s bottom lip with his thumb and he rubbed his nose against Harry’s, making the younger man giggle for a second. “Missed that.”

“Me too. But babe, we need to get on, I know you have to leave soon so can we get on with the rehearsal, we can save the kissing and stuff for later?” Louis groaned but nodded and Harry sat back on the sofa, pulling Louis into his lap, loving the fact that they were alone and could be like this with each other. “Okay, so I had a few ideas. But there is one that I would love to try and sing, if you think it’ll work?”

“Go on then, tell me,” Louis encouraged, staring eagerly at Harry.

“Um, well, it’s kind of inspired by you, actually. It’s, uh, Bruno Mars? _Just the Way You Are._ ” Louis’ heart almost exploded at the thought of Harry singing that, and he nodded, feeling the smile cross his face quickly. “You like it?”

“Yeah, I really do, actually. Inspired by me then?”

Harry nodded shyly, reaching out and holding Louis’ hand gently, his thumbs stroking over the backs of Harry’s hand for a moment. “Yeah. I thought about it after what Mum said the other day, how people might think I’m with you because you’re Louis Tomlinson. But… you know that’s not true. I love you, for you.”

“You’re gonna do it again, aren’t you?” Louis realised, his eyes shining with excitement.

“Do what?” Harry’s brow furrowed cutely and Louis brought his hand up, running his fingers up against the lines embedded there. “Lou…”

“Sorry. That song, he’s singing it to a woman. You’re going to change the pronouns again, aren’t you? Make them masculine?”

“Maybe…” Harry teased, laughing as he tapped Louis’ butt before he skipped away over to the music system, the familiar opening notes of the song playing in the studio. It was the version featuring Bruno’s voice, so Harry had to sing loudly to be heard over it, especially with the pronouns, and Louis just grinned his way through it, loving how Harry was swaying his hips to the song, staring at Louis as he sang the words.

Neither of them were paying any attention to the opening of the door later on. Louis was stood behind Harry at the small stage area, his arms wrapped around Harry’s waist, his hands linked against his stomach. Louis’ cheek was pressed between Harry’s shoulder blades and he was listening as Harry sang the song acapella, his voice bouncing off the walls. Even after Harry had finished, Louis stayed where he was, allowing his hands to slip up and under the hem of Harry’s loose t-shirt.

“That was… so beautiful,” Louis admitted, feeling Harry’s abs clench under his touch, smiling softly to himself. “Your voice is gorgeous, love.” They both jumped as slow applause filled the room, and Louis sighed with relief as he peered over Harry’s shoulder to see it was Liam, leant against the doorframe, a puzzled look on his face. “Shit Li, you scared me to death you stupid twat.”

“You knew I was coming, Lou. We arranged this yesterday.” Liam stood up and wandered over, and Louis could feel Harry tensing up as he approached, his breaths coming in shorter, shallower gasps by now. “I don’t think we’ve met. You must be Harry, judging by the way my best mate is draped all over you. I’m Liam, nice to meet you.”

“Um, yeah, I am. Harry Styles. Nice to meet you, too,” Harry said as he outstretched his hand, his own bigger one swamping Liam’s for a moment. Louis watched with interested eyes as they sized each other up, Liam cocking at eyebrow at him for a moment. “Um, I’ll let you go, Lou,” Harry mumbled, extracting himself from Louis’ grasp and going over to collect his things together. Louis grabbed his wrist before he could get too far away and pushed Harry’s curls back from his forehead and kissed Harry’s lips softly, not caring Liam was watching before he released Harry, kissing the back of his hand before he let his boyfriend wander away.

“Oh, we are _so_ talking about this later on,” Liam mumbled into Louis’ ear, and he steadfastly ignored him, watching as Harry shrugged on his hoodie and zipped it up against his chest. “I’ll wait outside, Lou. Bye Harry, nice to meet you.” Liam raised a hand to wave goodbye, and he headed through the double doors, leaving Louis and Harry alone again.

“Shit, he saw us, Lou. Did he… did he know? About us, I mean?” Louis shrugged, not really caring.

“Well, he knew I liked you. I told Z we were together, and stuff, but Li’s a bit more… realistic, I guess he’d say. He’s just worried about me. But don’t worry about it, he’ll understand and he’ll support us, he’s like that. He’s a good bloke, Haz, I’ll talk to him.”

“Alright then babe.” They kissed slowly for a second before they left the studio, Louis making sure everything was turned off before he pushed open the doors, being hit by a blaze of sunshine. “See you on Wednesday, then?”

“Yeah, definitely. If you can get away tomorrow, let me know and I’ll come and pick you up or whatever, get you back to mine for some alone time.” Harry nodded and let his pinky finger graze Louis’ as his car drew up. Harry slid open the back door and flung his backpack onto the backseat before he sat down and grinned back at Louis. “Bye, love.”

“Bye, Lou.” Louis just waved as Harry shut the door and the car pulled away. He walked slowly over to his car, where Liam was leaning against the door, sunglasses on his face and his arms folded across his chest. He had a slight smirk on his face which Louis chose to ignore, and Louis rolled his eyes, pulling his keys from his pocket. He unlocked the car and got into the driver’s seat, Liam sitting down next to him.

“Don’t even say a word,” Louis muttered, indicating and pulling out into the road, and Liam just shaked his head, clearly intent on sharing more with Louis when they arrived at lunch.

*****

Harry had just arrived home and had sat down on his bed when his phone vibrated. He picked it up quickly thinking it had to be Louis, but he frowned when he saw the unopened text was from his mother. He swallowed and unlocked the phone, his heart pounding in his chest as he dreaded reading the words she’d sent him, sure it was going to be more negativity. Instead, he was surprised by the words on his screen.

 **Mum:** _Harry, can we talk? I’m on my break, and I’d like us to clear the air. Please. X_

 **Harry:** _Can we Facetime? Might be best. X_

 **Mum:** _Of course, love. Xx_

Harry smiled slightly and waited patiently for his mum to ring him, swiping the screen when the call came in. His hand was shaking slightly as he held the phone away from himself, and he sat back, leaning against the wall, pleased the door was shut and Rich was still out doing something for Saturday’s show. He cleared his throat, and decided to wait for his mum to start the conversation.

“Hey, love.”

Harry gave the screen a half-smile, still a little sore about his Mum’s comments on Saturday night and eventually spoke. “Hey, Mum. You okay?”

“Yes and no. I think we need to talk, don’t you? Usually you text me after your show but I haven’t heard from you at all.”

Harry resisted the urge to scoff and instead took in a deep breath, steadying himself. He didn't want to have yet another argument with his Mum, but he knew he was going to stand his ground this time, no matter what she said. “Mum, what did you expect? You really hurt me with the things you said. I trusted you enough to tell you about me and Louis, and I feel you threw it back in my face.”

Anne had the sense to look shamefaced then, and Harry wished in that moment they were doing this face to face rather than through a screen. She sighed and looked up, her own eyes so much like her son’s. “Harry, I understand that. I do. And maybe I was a bit… harsh, in what I said… how I said it. But I still think I’m right, love.”

“Seriously? You’ve had two days and you still think you’re in the right?” Harry was feeling angry now, and his free hand clenched into a fist, trying to will all his anger into those muscles rather than letting it erupt verbally which would help no-one. “Mum, I-”

“No, let me talk, Harry. Please?” Harry nodded and pressed his lips together in a straight line, wishing he had Louis’ support. “Okay. So I still think you and Louis being together isn’t a great idea. Nothing can change the fact he’s your mentor, and I don’t think people will take kindly to that, no matter how you spin it.  That’s just fact, and I worry for you. This is all coming from a place of love, Harry. I want to protect you, I want you to try and see it from my point of view.” Harry nodded, still not speaking. “I don’t want people to think anything bad of you, love. You’re my son, and I love you, and it would kill me to see you being ripped apart by the papers or online because of your relationship with Louis.”

“But Mum, don’t you understand that’s my choice? Mine and Louis’?” She stared at him and Harry decided to continue, needing to let it all out now. “We’re both adults, and we’ve gone into this with our eyes open. This isn’t just a silly fling, or a five minute muck around. We… he loves me, Mum, and I love him. We’re together because we want to be, and nothing you, or anyone else can say will change that.”

“I get that, Harry, I do-”

“Then just be happy for me, please? I love him so much, Mum. He makes me so happy, and… god, I just want to be with him all the time. And I promise you, it has nothing to do with the fact Louis is who he is. Okay, at first, I was a bit enamoured by him but now? Now I love who he is. He’s so kind, and wonderful. He’s beautiful, and he makes me feel so special, even if we’re just watching telly under a blanket. I feel happy around him, and I feel loved, and I don’t want that to end.”

“Oh, Harry.” Anne sighed and more than anything, Harry just wanted a hug from her right then. “I’m sorry. I… it all came out wrong on Saturday. I was shocked, and I panicked. I just… god. I didn't know you were both in love. I’m happy you’ve found someone who makes you feel that way, sweetheart.”

“Thanks, Mum,” Harry whispered, smiling at her, touching the glass with his fingertip. “I know you’re just being my Mum but I’ve got a boyfriend I love very much, and I just want you to be happy for me, for us. Give Lou a chance, please? Let us prove to you we want this, that we want to be together. Let us show you we’re not what you think we are.”

“Okay.” She smiled widely, and Harry glanced at the time at the top of the screen, aware his mum would have to go back to work in a minute. “Just be careful. Please? Look after each other, but just protect yourselves. Don’t give anyone a reason to say anything, or do anything that could be misconstrued. You don’t need to deal with all that, not just yet. Focus on the competition, the rest can come later.”

“I love you, Mum,” Harry mumbled as tears sprang to his eyes, grateful for her support. He knew her heart was in the right place on Saturday but now they’d cleared the air, he felt better about the whole thing.

“I love you, too. Now, I have to get back to work, but Niall and I are going to come to the live show, not this week because I’m at your gran’s but next week, show eight, is it?”

“If I’m still in,” Harry muttered and he could hear Anne’s audible tut. “Well, it’s true. It’s not a given, not anymore.”

“You will be, I have faith, and I’ve seen the way Louis looks at you. He fully believes you’re there until the end, love. You just need to start believing in yourself, too.”

“I know, Mum,” Harry replied, realising she was right. He needed to start thinking like a winner, like he believed he could win and could actually do this. “I know.”

*****

“Thank you, love.” Louis closed his menu and handed it to the waitress who swept silently away, their order written down on her small notepad. Louis sipped at the glass of water in front of him, having chosen not to have anything alcoholic with his lunch today, like Liam. There was a strange silence for a few minutes and Louis decided to break it, hating awkward moments at the best of times, let alone with his best friend. “Come on then. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

Liam looked around, making sure they couldn’t be overheard before he began to speak, clearly wanting to get it all off his chest. He cleared his throat and stared at Louis, the latter suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable under Liam’s intense gaze. “You and Harry. When? How long? I mean, I know you were flirting and you liked him, but after what I saw…”

“And what is it you thought you saw, Liam?” Louis asked back, keen to put the ball back in Liam’s court and not admit anything until he absolutely had to.  

“You. Being very… unlike you.”

“Fucking excuse you?!” Louis shrieked, a little wounded by now at whatever it was Liam was trying to insinuate. “What the hell do you mean by that?”

“Stop being so defensive, Lou. I’m your friend, and I’m just trying to look out for you, okay?” Louis nodded, and stayed quiet for a moment, feeling like Liam was going to tell him off again, play devil’s advocate as he tended to do. “Louis, I care. Me and Zayn, we both do. We’re happy you’re doing this X Factor thing, we are, but you’re changing, and it’s a lot to handle, that’s all.”

“Liam, of course I’m changing. No one stays the same, this job is stressful but it’s a lot of fun, I’m embracing something new, okay? And I don’t know what it is you think you know, but-” His phone pinged loudly on the table and Louis snatched it up, his face subconsciously forming into a fond grin as he read the words on the screen.

 **Harry** _Just facetimed Mum… had a really good chat with her and I think we’ve sorted it all out. I’m so happy. Love you. Xx_

 **Louis:** _Good news, babe. Told you she’d come around, she’s just protecting you. I’m getting the same from Li at the mo. xxx_

 **Harry:** _Oh no :( I’m sorry, love. Mum’s coming to a show again in a couple of weeks, maybe you could meet her then, properly, I mean, as my boyfriend? Xxx_

 **Louis:** _Love to. Better go, Li’s sending me death glares over the table. I love you, Harry. Xxxx_

Louis jumped as the sound of a camera shutter interrupted his thoughts, and he glared at Liam, who seemed to be the culprit. Liam held out his hand, phone in it, and Louis took the device, frowning at the screen. “It’s my face, Liam. Well done.”

“That. That’s it. That’s your Harry face, Louis. You were texting him, right?” Louis nodded, and ignored the small flash of triumph that crossed Liam’s features. “You’re… soft. With Harry. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like that, with anyone. Maybe your baby siblings, but that’s different. With Harry, you’re just… it’s nice, that’s all. The way you touch him, speak to him. The way he is with you. It suits you, both of you.”

Louis paused for a moment, a little unsure about how to reply to that, completely shocked by Liam’s revelation. He thought back to how he was holding Harry in his arms, close to his body, and how protective he felt over his younger boyfriend, despite Harry’s physically bigger stature. He smiled slightly and nodded, realising perhaps Liam had hit the nail on the head. Harry did make him soft. And Louis wasn’t all that sure he cared. “I… I guess that’s fair. You know it’s not just a sex thing, right? Me and Harry?”

“I kind of guessed that wasn’t what it was all about,” Liam reassured him, snatching up a breadstick from the middle of the table and nibbling on it. “I’ve seen you with the guys you’ve slept with, and you’re very different from how you are with Harry. Can I ask you something, Lou? And will you be honest with me?”

Louis nodded. The band had always been open with each other about everything, and he wasn’t about to start lying to Liam now, not after all the years of trust built up between them. “Of course.”

“Okay. Do you love him? Like… do you see this going somewhere, after X Factor? Because this, well, relationship, I guess… it’s dangerous Lou, and I want to make sure you’re doing this for the right reasons.”

“I do.” Louis swallowed heavily, liking the rush he got every time he admitted to someone he loved Harry. It was the first time verbally admitting it though, since he’d only text Zayn, and he felt proud to say the words at last. Louis wasn’t sure he’d ever been properly in love before, but with Harry, he didn't have a doubt in his mind about his feelings. “I love him. We love each other, Li. We told each other last night, before we-” he cut himself off as he realised he was about to divulge something Liam really didn't need to know. “Anyway, yeah. And yes, I do want it to go somewhere, no matter what happens with Harry and the show. I don’t know how that’s going to happen yet because of everything, but I want him in my life, and not just for the now.”

Liam grinned and sat back as the waitress came over and sat his salad down in front of him, Louis accepting a plate laden with a panini and some chunky chips. She bustled away again, leaving them alone once more. “I know I can be a bit of a stick-in-the-mud, and I can try to be the grown up one around here but Lou… I’m happy for you. You guys make each other happy, and all any of us want is you happy, Lou.”

“Shit, you don’t think I’m stupid for falling in love with one of my contestants then?” Louis felt nervous as Liam went silent for a moment, clearly contemplating how best to answer.

“Not stupid, no. You can’t help who you fall in love with, Louis. Is it an ideal situation? No, of course not. But if anyone deserves a break, it’s you. I think the public and our fans will be behind you one hundred percent, and I think the people who like Harry aren’t going to care if he’s fucking his mentor or not. He’s talented and he’s made it this far on his own merit. Don’t forget that.”

“Nah, I know. I just worry but when I’m with him, it’s like none of it matters. We stop being Louis and Harry on X Factor, and we’re just… I dunno, Lou and Haz. We fall asleep tangled up together, we eat breakfast, we talk about a load of crap. It’s what I’ve always wanted, a proper relationship, you know?”

“I do,” Liam said, sliding a forkful of salad into his mouth. He chuckled to himself as Louis picked up his phone again and started tapping away at the screen, sending over the photo of his own face he’d airdropped from Liam’s phone to his own.

 **Louis:** _Apparently, Liam says this is my Harry face. It’s how I look at you, he reckons. Xx_

 **Harry:** _He’s not wrong. Love that cute look you give me. Xxx_

 **Louis:** _Oh fuck off. You’re as bad as him._

 **Louis:** _But I love you. Lots and lots. Xxx_

 **Harry:** _Love you too, more in fact. Eat your lunch, babe. Xxx_

Louis put his phone away again and peered up at Liam, smiling shyly at him, feeling a little embarrassed he’d been caught out. He kicked out, knocking Liam’s shin with the toe of his trainer, and they both grinned.

“Thanks, Liam. I know you’re looking out for me, but your support means the world to me. You know how much you and Zayn mean to me, and I just want you to be happy for me. I’m… shit, I’m in love, Li.”

“Yeah, you are,” Liam mused, holding up his water glass and clicking it against Louis’. “My baby boy is growing up.”

“Oh, fuck off!”

 

**Thursday**

“Good choice, Harry. I love it. Could you send Rich in when you go back please?” Harry nodded to Ness’ question and left the room quietly, wishing Louis had made it to the wardrobe meeting. For some reason, Harry trusted Louis implicitly when it came to his outfits for the live shows, especially after what they’d put together so quickly for his performance last week. Harry wasn’t sure whether it was the way Louis dressed himself, or the fact he just trusted Louis with anything, but he liked the fact he relied on Louis’ opinion more than anyone else’s.

“Hey mate, Ness says you can go see her,” Harry called to Rich as he entered their dressing room, where Rich was splayed out on the big couch, a punnet of grape balanced on his tummy. “You gonna finish those?”

“Nah, help yourself.” Rich got up and passed Harry the plastic pot and headed for the door. “Louis not here today?”

“Nope, he had a meeting with his label about something or other, I can’t remember what he said. We can function apart though, believe it or not.”

Rich chuckled at that and pulled down the handle, the door opening a crack. “Forgive me for thinking otherwise, after what I’ve seen,” Rich muttered as he left the room, leaving Harry laughing loudly behind him.

Harry sat on his phone for a while, answering some tweets on Twitter, amused by some fans actually thinking he’d reveal the song choices for this week to them but still, he admired their guts and courage for actually asking. There were some lovely tweets about last week’s performance, a few asking about the clothes he wore which he directed to Vanessa’s twitter account, and of course, there were a few negative ones too.

What piqued Harry’s attention, though, were the ones hinting at noticing something going on between himself and Louis. A few girls had commented, saying it appeared Harry was singing the song to Louis the entire time, and Harry smirked to himself, realising they were right. Many twitter users, mainly fans of Louis, dismissed the idea, saying Harry needed a focal point, somewhere to look and was just using Louis for that purpose, that there couldn’t possibly be anything going on between the great Louis Tomlinson and lowly Harry Styles.

Harry scoffed quietly to himself, wishing he could send a few of them the dirty pictures they’d sent each other, that he could show them just how worked up he got Louis, how much Louis loved him and his body. He shuddered at the thought of those photos, and tried to ignore the twitch of his cock in his trousers, stilling when he heard a knock at the door.

“Uh, come in,” he called, eyes on the opening door. A crew member came in, looking a little nervous. Her mousey brown hair was scraped back into a thin ponytail, and her baggy black X Factor t-shirt hung from her slight frame.

“Uh, Mr Cowell would like to see you in his office, please,” she mumbled, and Harry got to his feet. He grabbed his phone and set off after her, sending Louis a quick text as they walked down the corridor, wanting his boyfriend to have a heads up.

 **Harry:** _Simon wants to see me. Alone. In his office. Am I in trouble?_

No reply came until he was outside the door, so he thanked the young girl and read Louis’ reply before he knocked on the door, waiting to be called inside.

 **Louis:** _Are you kidding? If he asks about us, say nothing. I’ll deal with it. Shit. Call me when you’re out. Love you.x_

Harry jumped when the door opened and there stood Simon Cowell, in his trademark too-tight black t-shirt, dated blue jeans and black leather boots. Harry swallowed and tried to hide the grimace threatening to come on his face at the sight of Simon so close up, and took a slight step backwards. He was sure Simon would think he was intimidating Harry, and Harry was quite happy to let him think that.

“Ah, Harry, do come in. I’m glad I caught you before you left. Take a seat.”

Harry perched nervously on the edge of the sofa and waited for Simon to speak. His heart felt like a ticking time bomb in his chest, and he hoped he hadn’t freaked Louis out too much with his message, knowing there wasn’t much his boyfriend could do right now to help him stuck in an office on the other side of London.

“Um, have I done something wrong?” Harry ventured, keen to get this talk over and done with as soon as possible.

“No, not at all,” Simon said, spreading his legs wide as he sat down, a pretentious small fan in his chubby fist. “I just needed to clear something up.”

Harry swallowed and nodded, dreading whatever it was Simon was going to say. “Okay.”

“I’ve heard some rumours backstage, Harry. Some rumours that are concerning to me, and I thought it best to come to you directly. I’m sure you’ll be honest with me and tell me the truth, won’t you?”

“I guess,” Harry replied, sure Simon was going to ask if there was anything going on between him and Louis now. His heart was racing and he really didn't know how he was going to get out of this one without exposing his relationship and ruining things for him and Louis just as they’d finally begun. “What rumours?”

“It’s a bit delicate,” Simon simpered, and Harry wished he’d just spit it out, get on with it. “There are concerns over your working relationship with Louis. People have commented to me a few times that Louis is… taking advantage of your young age.”

“I don’t know- No, definitely not-” Harry began, but he was swiftly cut off by Simon again.

“Harry, you can be honest. People think he’s using his age and notoriety to influence you, to make you do things his way. They’re worried you’re becoming uncomfortable with his attention, and if that’s the case, I want you to know you can come to me, and I can help you deal with the unwarranted attention. It’s not a problem at all.”

“No! God, no. Louis isn’t like that. And influence me how? I don’t understand.” Harry was confused and angry by now, and wished more than anything he could put the record straight and put these stupid rumours to bed once and for all.

“Your music choices. Your clothes. Your free time outside the show.”

“Definitely not. I’ve chosen most of my songs, and the others we’ve chosen together, both of us. I get a say, and Louis would never force me to sing anything I wasn’t comfortable with. Same with the clothes. I wear what I want. Usually it’s me and Vanessa who decide so I don’t know where that came from.”

“Someone said he made you wear that tie this weekend…”

“He suggested it, yes. But I loved it. It worked well, and at no point did he threaten me or force me to wear it. God, Louis is just.. He’s not like that, not at all. Please, don’t believe this stuff. It isn’t true, Louis is an amazing mentor, and he’d be so hurt to know people were saying these things about him.” Harry’s heart broke at the thought of telling Louis all this later on, and he blinked back the tears, a lump now rising in his throat.

“So the rumours are just rubbish, then?” Simon arched at an eyebrow at Harry, and Harry stood up, determined to come across as strong and together, needing Simon to believe him more than anything.

“Yes, complete and utter bullshit. There’s nothing to this, Simon, I promise you. But I appreciate you asking me about it.”

“All of them? They’re _all_ rubbish?”

Harry felt his heart skip a beat at that. There was something about the way Simon said that, the way he seemed as if he was looking into Harry’s very soul that spooked him, it felt ominous and Harry swallowed and nodded as he tried his best to keep his expression neutral. “All of them. Don’t believe anything you hear.”

“Fine. Thank you for coming, Harry. You may go.” Harry nodded and left the room as quickly as he could, breathing erratic as his shaking hands fumbled with his phone. He practically sprinted to the exit and slammed his way through the doors into the car park, pleased to see the space was entirely empty aside from two empty vans that had brought the contestants there an hour or so ago.

“Louis? Oh god…” Harry mumbled into the receiver as Louis picked up the call, sounding frantic on the other end of the line, a door shutting behind him as Louis clearly found somewhere to take the call.

“Harry? Are you okay? What did he do? Did he hurt you? I’m going to kill him-” Louis' voice was low with anger, and as much as the sound of that turned Harry on, he focused on the issue in hand, his conversation with Simon.

“No, no, Lou. Stop, babe. I’m fine, I promise I’m okay. Calm down, love.”

“Harry, this isn’t okay. Simon is fucking harassing you and I’m not there to do a damn thing about it. Tell me what he said, Harry.”

Harry gulped, hating how angry Louis sounded and wished he could put him at ease somehow. “He, um, he said he’d heard some rumours that he wanted to clear up with me…”

“Shit. About us?”

“Yeah, but not what we thought. Not about us sleeping together or anything. He thought you were… um, like, forcing me into stuff, I guess?”

“What? Like what?” Louis sounded thoroughly confused then, and Harry couldn’t blame him at all.

“Like with my songs and my clothes and stuff. Said people were saying you were making me uncomfortable.”

“What a crock of shit. He’s making up shit to wind me up, he knows what he’s doing. Maybe he needs to see just how comfortable I make you with my fingers deep inside your ass and your cock down my throat.”

A little giggle exploded from Harry’s mouth at Louis’ outburst, and he shuddered at the thought of a repeat of what had happened that weekend in Louis’ bed. “Louis…”

“Sorry love but I am so fucking angry. I’m gonna call him and tell him what I really fucking think of him and how much of a fucking cock he is-”

“No. Babe, you can’t. He’ll know I’ve called you and told you. I don’t want to fuel anything, please don’t? At the end, he kind of hinted at more rumours about us, but he wouldn’t say anymore, but I just got a weird feeling about it…”

“Baby, let me talk to him, set him straight-”

“You can’t, Lou. Don’t give him anymore ammunition to dislike you, or to make things difficult for us. Please? For me, Louis?”

He heard Louis sigh, and could almost sense the nod coming through the phone line. “Fine. But if he says anything else, Haz, I won’t hold back. I won’t. You understand that, baby?”

“I do. I’m sorry about all this, Lou-”

“Don’t you dare apologise, Harry. We’ve done nothing wrong. He’s always hated me, and he’s gunning for me. I’m ready for him though, don’t worry.”

“I love you, Lou.”

“Love you too, babe. I have to go, shit, they’re calling me back in. But phone me if you need me, I’ll walk out my meeting if you need me.”

“I’ll be fine, I’ll go find Rich and we’ll do something. Maybe see you later?”

“Definitely. Harry… I’m here for you, okay? If he makes you feel uncomfortable… I want to know. Promise me you’ll tell me, that you’ll be honest.”

“I promise. Now go, Lou. Don’t get in trouble. Love you.”

“Love you, too, Haz. Bye darling.”

“Bye Loubear.” Harry smiled and pressed the button, the whirl of anxiety sitting low in his tummy slowly dissipating after his talk with Louis. But there was still a cloud of dread hanging over him, knowing Simon was watching them closely, as if he was only waiting for them to trip and fall, and ruin things once and for all.


	19. Live Show Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets closer to Louis' family before the seventh live show of the series, and then is determined to impress everyone with his song choice. Louis is blown away by Harry's performance, but he is dealt a blow afterwards, seeking out Harry for comfort...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's outfit visuals for this week:  
> [Harry 1](https://postimg.cc/F1LL75n0) [Harry 2](https://postimg.cc/9rHq98vK) [Harry 3](https://postimg.cc/0MLKccr6)
> 
> Louis' outfit visuals for this week:  
> [Louis 1](https://postimg.cc/LJHYCq4V) [Louis 2](https://postimg.cc/6yV4fVK3) [Louis 3](https://postimg.cc/D4LJDLbx)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments, I hope you're still enjoying this one. x

“HARRY!” Harry whirled around at the sound of the little voice and footsteps thumping down the hallway and grinned, crouching down to grab the little girl who happily jumped into his arms. He laughed and steadied himself as little fingers wound through his hair before hands pressed against his cheeks, holding him at arm’s length while his face was being studied. “You so pretty.”

Harry chuckled and leaned in, rubbing his nose against the little girl’s, catching Louis’ eyes as he came down the corridor, Ernest on his hip. “Thank you, Doris.”

“I not Doris, I am Merida!” She screeched, pulling at the Disney princess frock she had on, and Harry pretended to be upset he’d got it wrong, Doris laughing at the silly expression on his face, patting his cheek gently. “And Ernie is Spideyman.”

“Spiderman, love,” Louis corrected, coming to a standstill near Harry. “Sorry babe, she was so excited to see pretty Harry that she just ran off to find you, nearly gave me a heart attack, didn't you, you little princess!” Doris giggled loudly as Louis tickled under her arm with his free hand, and they headed down the corridor, walking towards Louis’ dressing room. “She wasn’t wrong, though. You are looking very pretty today.”

Harry blushed at Louis’ candor and followed him into the dressing room, unsurprised to see Jay inside, on the phone to someone on the other side of the room. Doris started babbling but Harry quietly shushed her, pointing at her mummy and the little girl nodded, not wanting to upset either her Mum or her Harry. Harry set her down onto the floor and sat down on the sofa next to Louis, resting his palm on his thigh without thinking.

“I haven’t seen Si yet, have you? I thought he might come and find me after our little chat yesterday but he hasn’t, and that makes me feel a bit odd. I still don’t get where that came from.” Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned his torso to Louis, catching Jay’s eye. She pointedly looked down at where Harry’s hand was cupping Louis’ thick thigh over his jeans and he snatched it away, shoving it into his own lap, aware it was too late to even try and cover up the action.

“To be honest, babe, I think it’s all bullshit. I’ve been thinking about it and none of what he did made any sense. If there was a rumour, he should have officially approached you about it with one of the legal team. I don’t ever think there was anything, he’s trying to stir the shit and make out there’s something going on between us to get at me.” Harry could see the anger appearing in Louis at his words, how his hands clenched into fists, and wished he could reach out and comfort him.

“Then we’ll ignore him. Together. He can’t break us apart, Lou. I promise you that, no matter what he does or says, you won’t get rid of me. I love- oh hi, Jay. Lovely to see you again.” Harry quickly got his feet and kissed her cheek, signalling for her to sit down with him and Louis. Ernest and Doris were on the floor with their puzzle pieces scattered around, and they were talking amongst themselves, trying to figure it all out.

“Hi, Harry, nice to see you. How have you been?” She had a kind smile on herself, and straight away, Harry knew where Louis had got his kind soul from.

“I’m nervous about tonight, to be honest. Knowing there’s so few of us left… it makes it harder. Every song we sing is so important. I feel like I’m being judged on every little thing now, from my singing to my clothes and even how I talk.” He laughed nervously, and felt Louis brush against his little finger, a spark of electricity through his skin at the touch, Jay’s attention taken by the twins for a second.

“You’re going to do great. And I love your song, by the way. Sorry, Lou told me, I hope that’s okay? He often calls me late at night to chat things through for the show, I’m often half asleep so it’s not like I’m going to run to the papers and tell anyone.” They all laughed at that, and Harry tried not to betray the fact he already knew Louis shared late night phone calls with his mum, that sometimes, he’d been curled in Louis’ bed next to him while he’d talked to her, discussing Simon and the other contestants with her.

“It’s fine, I trust Louis, and you. But thanks. I hope it’ll go well, but we’ll see.” Louis smiled softly at him then, and Harry locked eyes with him, both seemingly forgetting about Jay’s presence.

“Um, I’m going to the loo, can you boys watch the twins for a minute?” They nodded and Jay got her feet, slipping out of the room, the door closing behind her. Louis leaned in to peck Harry’s lips, and Doris came toddling over, putting her little hands onto Harry’s thighs as she steadied herself, fluffing up her dress after a few moments.

“Achoo?”

“Yes, love?” Louis asked, eyes full of love as he looked at his little sister, adorable in her princess dress. He lifted her up under her arms and sat her on his leg, the little girl quickly snuggling in to Louis’ chest, clearly loving her big brother very much.

“Harry pretty?” Her little brow furrowed as she asked Louis the question she’d asked him countless times before but he humoured her, nodding along.

“Yes, Harry’s pretty, sweetheart. Just as pretty as you, in fact.” She beamed at that and tapped his arm again, sitting up straight now and look at Louis.

“You love Harry?” Louis side-eyed Harry quickly, unsure how he should answer, staying quiet for a moment. “Harry your special friend?” Harry cleared his throat, feeling a little nervous about how Louis was going to answer this question, even to a two year old girl. Somehow, it meant something to Harry.

“I do. And yeah, Harry’s my boyfriend, love.” Louis reached across and took Harry’s hand, squeezing gently as Doris nodded, turning the information over in her little mind. “Is, um, is that okay? That I love Harry?”

“I love Harry too,” she said, sliding down from his lap, her dress riding up and exposing her nappy before she toddled off, sitting back down with Ernest again, apparently already over their conversation, unlike Louis and Harry.

“Thank you. For telling her. I mean, I know she’s only a child, but still. She’s your sister, and it means a lot to me you were honest with her.”

Louis frowned for a second, bringing his hand up to cup Harry’s cheek, a serious expression on his face. “Harry, I’m not ashamed of you, you know. Like… I know we have to keep our relationship hidden, but trust me, if I could scream about us from the rooftops, I would. I want everyone to know I love you, and you love me. That I’m the lucky one who gets to call you my boyfriend. I love you, and once all this is over, everyone will know. Starting with our families, and then the world.”

Harry’s heart was thudding at Louis’ declaration and he surged forwards, kissing Louis quickly before Jay could come back and ruin their moment. “I love you, too, Lou. So much. And… I know. I do.” They split apart as Jay walked back in, Ernest waving at her like he hadn’t seen her for hours, not just five minutes before. “Um, I’d better go and get ready, Ness will be waiting for me. I’ll see you later?”

Louis nodded from where he was sat on the sofa, Jay next to him now as Harry got to his feet.

“Harry, no go,” Doris said, running over, almost going flying thanks to her trainer getting caught in the hem of her dress. “Stay with me.”

“Love, Harry has to go and get beautiful to sing on stage. You’ll see him when you, Mummy and Ernest come and watch the show, okay?” She nodded, sticking her thumb into her mouth and resting her head on Louis’ thigh, his hand resting on her curls. “Bye, love. If I don’t see you before, good luck, okay? That song is perfect for you.”

“No, it’s perfect for _you_ ,” Harry whispered back, sharing a secret smile with Louis as he pulled the door open. “I hope I’ll see you after the show, Jay. Bye Ernest, bye Doris.” There was a chorus of goodbyes from the gathered Tomlinson’s and Harry left them behind, closing the door with a click. He headed up the corridor and knocked before he headed inside, Rich over in the corner getting himself dressed.

“Hey mate,” Rich called, and Harry waved, sending Rich a thumbs up at his outfit choice of red band t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Harry wished he could pull off bright colours like Rich did and went over to Ness, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. “You feeling good about tonight?”

“Not really,” Harry confessed, his palms getting sweatier the nearer the show got. “I was just with Louis’ brother and sister though, they distracted me for a bit. Makes me miss work, actually. I’ll have to pop home and see everyone at some point, I think.”

“Well, you’ll be going home if you make it to the final,” Rich reminded him, and Harry grinned at the thought of returning home to campaign for him to with the X Factor. “Haz, which belt?” He held up a brown leather strap alongside a black one, and Harry pointed at the brown one, watching Rich thread it through the loops on his jeans. “Cheers. What did you choose for tonight?”

“Um-”

“Haz, it’s in the blue suit hanger, the girls have just returned it from being pressed, do not crease it!” Ness called with such severity in her tone, Harry didn't dare to argue or even contemplate putting so much as a micro crease in the fabric. He unhooked it from the rail and unzipped it enough that Rich could see, a smile spreading across the other man’s face.

“God, I wish I could wear something like that. What a gorgeous shirt, mate.”

Harry blushed, agreeing that the silky fabric was stunning, and he couldn’t wait to wear it. If he was honest, he’d chosen this particular shirt for Louis, knowing his boyfriend had mentioned how much he liked it a couple of weeks ago when he’d spotted it on the rail. Not to mention the fact it went with his romantic song for Louis, and he felt the whole thing put together would be amazing, and a nice but secret declaration of their love.

“I’m going to get something to eat, you want anything?”

“Nah, I’m good, thanks,” Harry said, pulling his t-shirt over his head, hurrying to cover the love bite Louis had sucked into his hip the other day. The bruise had faded somewhat now but against Harry’s pale skin, it did stand out, and judging by Rich’s smirk, he’d seen it too. Harry stuck up his middle finger at the man and Rich just cackled, stumbling out of the door, letting it shut behind him.

Ness had disappeared too so Harry pulled on the shirt quickly, not wanting to reveal Louis’ marks to anyone else, since they were really just for the pair of them, claiming marks that signified Harry was Louis’ and Louis was Harry’s, despite the pretence they had to put on to the rest of the world. He slipped into a pair of very skinny jeans, doing a funny little jumpy dance to get them up his thighs and was eventually dressed. He hooked his blazer over his arm, a little too warm to contemplate wearing it and headed backstage where they were about to be given the running order.

Louis winked at him as he walked past behind Beth, Simon in front and Jason bringing up the rear. Harry struggled to hold back his smile, and only just controlled himself when Rich nudged him with his elbow, bringing him out of his reverie for a minute.

“Okay, listen up, I’ll say this once! Running order for tonight… first up is Harry, then Dee, Helix, Rich, and finally Marvin. Usual set up for tonight, and for the elimination show. Good luck everyone!” The floor manager bustled off and Harry’s heart fell, hating to be up first, sure it was a bad omen. Still, he steeled himself and sat down with Rich as the last few minutes before the seventh live show began.

*****

Louis felt nervous sitting in his seat, watching Harry’s VT playing on the big screens. He could feel Simon sitting tensely next to him and steadfastly ignored him. Louis hadn’t bothered even acknowledging his fellow judge, sure that if he did something, rude would come out and he couldn’t afford for that on live television, knowing there was no take backs for something like that.

Louis laughed quietly as footage of Harry and Rich playing about aired, and then sat quietly as Harry was interviewed, explaining how he felt to get this far in the competition, and Louis smiled to himself as he realised the t-shirt Harry had on was one from his own wardrobe, popular enough that people wouldn’t be able to connect it to Louis, they’d just assume Harry owned his own version.

“ _...I mean, I owe all of this to Louis, really. He’s been an amazing mentor, and I wish I could thank whoever gave him the boys category, because Rich and I are so lucky to have him guiding us through this. He’s happy to let us be ourselves, but at the same time, he’s not afraid to tell us if something isn’t working, or we need to change something up. So yeah, thanks Lou.”_

Harry’s big grin filled the screen then, his dimple popping in his cheek and Louis blushed as he turned around, the whole of the audience cheering and screaming in agreement with Harry’s words. He stuck his thumbs up and caught his Mum’s eye, sat just behind him. There was something in her expression that Louis couldn’t read and he shrugged it off as the opening notes of Harry’s song began, the younger man, his boyfriend, he thought to himself, walked onto the stage, microphone clutched in his hand.

Louis’ jaw dropped at the sight of Harry in his outfit choice for this week. He was wearing the beautiful Burberry heart print shirt Louis had spotted on the rails a few weeks ago, and his black blazer clung to his broad shoulders and curvy waist perfectly. Louis quickly snapped his lips shut, sure the cameras would be fixing on him in the next moments, and instead let a proud smile spread across his face, something that, as Harry’s mentor, he was allowed to show. And thank god, because Louis wasn’t sure he could hide his pride as Harry opened his mouth and began to sing.

_Oh, his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_  
_His hair, his hair falls perfectly without him trying_  
_He's so beautiful and I tell him everyday_  
_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment him he won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so sad to think that he don't see what I see_  
_But every time he asks me "Do I look okay?"_  
_I say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause boy you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_Yeah_

Louis thought his heart was going to stop when Harry opened his eyes after belting out the first chorus, the audience on their feet and clapping along now. Harry’s eyes shifted until he was locked on Louis’ gaze, and he began to sing, a slight smile on his lips as he sang the next words, and in that moment, Louis knew they were entirely for him.

 _His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he'd let me_  
_His laugh, his laugh he hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_He's so beautiful, and I tell him everyday_  
  
_Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_  
_So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause, boy, you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

The music faded away and the audience began to cheer before Harry started to sing again, acapella. His voice filled the room, everyone suddenly falling silent as his silk-like voice soothed Louis’ ears, his eyes shut as he passionately sang the next words, only opening them for the final two lines.

_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Boy, you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

There was silence for a moment before the room literally exploded. Louis had never seen anything like it. Harry clearly had tears in his eyes, moved by his words, and Louis so badly wanted to run onto the stage and scoop his boy up in his arms, needing to show him how perfect that was, and how much he loved him. Instead, he bit his lip and looked at Harry, trying to communicate wordlessly with him. It seemed Harry understood as his grin widened and he laughed lightly, fiddling with the cross necklace hanging from his neck.

Slowly, the applause started to cease, and the judges sat back down. Beth spoke first, praising Harry and the way he so easily changed the pronouns of the song to suit himself, and while she spoke, Louis turned around, wanting to gauge his mum’s reaction to Harry’s performance. To his surprise, she had red cheeks and her eyes were wet with tears, Doris asleep on her lap, Ernest sat at her feet with a toy car. She looked at her son and smiled softly at him, nodding gently as if giving Louis some sort of approval. Blushing, he turned around and tuned back in as Simon finished his speech.

“... it was the ending though, that made that performance for me. Your voice when you sing acapella… it’s like nothing else I’ve heard on a show like this. You could go very far if you make good choices when all this is over, Harry. Well done, a stunning performance.” Anger flashed across Louis’ face at Simon’s little dig, and he clenched his hands into fists before releasing them, focusing once more on his boyfriend, knowing it was his chance to speak, hoping his emotion wouldn’t betray him.

“Harry… when we decided on this song last week, I didn't think it would be anything like that. You haven’t got the same tone or range as Bruno when he sings, but somehow, you made it perfect. In fact, I think- no, I  _know_ I liked that one better than the original.” The small smile on Harry’s lips at those words told Louis that Harry had understood what he was trying to say, that he preferred it because it was from Harry to Louis, and they both knew that. “I have to agree with Simon here, as much as it pains me to do.” There was a titter of laughter from the audience at that, and Louis ploughed on. “The ending was stunning, your raw tone is beautiful, and I think on track, you’re going to sound amazing. I’m so excited to see what’s going to happen with you in the next few weeks. I’m really proud of you, well done, love. Oh, and I love that shirt, suits you.”

Louis’ heart sped up as he realised he'd called Harry love, but luckily, it was a term he used commonly, and Louis just hoped it wouldn’t raise any eyebrows. He just looked at Harry, finally dragging his eyes away when Dermot began his usual post-performance spiel, and waited patiently for his speech to end, smiling at Harry before he walked off the stage. Louis took in a deep breath and scribbled a few notes on the pad of paper in front of him, shuddering when Simon leaned in, hot breath ghosting his ear, and not in the sexy way he enjoyed when Harry did the same thing in bed.

“Proud as a mentor, or…” Simon trailed off, and Louis ignored him, roughly crossing something out with his pen.

“Next up after the ad break, we have Dee, so be ready for that! See you all in a few minutes.” The theme music to X Factor played and there was a hush as the cameras stopped rolling. The other judges got up, but Louis stayed where he was before he slipped off the small stage, crouching in front of his mum, smiling down at Ernest who just patted Louis’ leg.

“Oh, Lou,” she muttered and Louis shook his head, stopping her words immediately.

“Don’t. Not now, please?” She seemed to understand because she nodded and wrapped her free arm around her son, holding him tightly while he took a few deep breaths, trying to steady himself for a moment. “Right, about to go live, I have to go. We’ll talk later, okay?” She nodded and kissed his cheek before Louis ruffled Ernest’s hair and climbed back onto the stage, ready for the show to go on.

*****

A few hours later, everything had gone wrong. Harry and Louis had had no alone time in the break between shows at all, Louis busy with Jay and his siblings, and Harry swept away by Rich to go and eat with the other contestant, and Harry couldn’t bring himself to say no. He’d texted Louis and promised him to talk later, but hated the fact he couldn’t see his boyfriend. After that, though, things went from bad to worse.

Harry was now waiting in the wings on the stage alongside Helix, all having been put through to week eight of the live shows thanks to the public vote. However, Rich, Dee and Marvin were all still on stage, waiting with their judges to see who would be the final act put through to the eighth week of shows, and Harry could see Louis was looking decidedly worried, and wished there was something he could do to comfort him.

“Marvin!”

Harry’s heart plummeted to the floor as he realised Rich would now have to sing for survival, and Dermot quickly cut to a break, allowing Harry to dash onto the stage and hug both Rich and Louis. There was silence between the three men, each of them understanding how awful this part of the competition was, and Harry almost hated the fact he was through, and not going through this like Rich was, or even instead of his friend.

“Hey, come on, let’s smash this,” Louis said, slapping both men on the shoulders. “You can do this, Rich. You know your song, you’re amazing at it. As much as I like Dee, you’re the better singer and performer, you deserve this. H and I will be watching and cheering you on.”

“Nowhere I’d rather be,” Harry said, squeezing Rich’s bicep as he pulled the man into another hug quickly. “I’ll be at the side, I promise. You alright, Lou?” Louis just nodded and refocused himself, giving Rich a quick pep talk while Harry waved at Doris, who had finally woken up from her nap. He dashed over for a second, hugging the little girl who held out her arms to him, and she started crying when Harry tried to give her back to Jay again so he could go backstage.

“I’ll take her with me, if that’s alright with you?” Harry said, aware he had about thirty seconds to sort this out.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Jay mumbled, grabbing Ernest and sitting him on her thigh as she watched Harry walkaway, Doris on his hip. Somehow, he looked entirely at home and she glanced at Louis who looked shocked to see Harry and his sister together, heading backstage.

“Achoo!” Doris called, and people turned around to look, smiling fondly when they saw Doris cuddled up to Harry, eagerly waving at her big brother who unfortunately couldn’t see her from where he was now sat.

“Shh, love, we have to be super quiet, okay? We can watch Lou from here, but you have to be a good girl for me, please?”

“I be good, pretty Harry,” she said solemnly, nodding quietly before resting her head against his shoulder again. The pair stood quietly as they watched Dee perform her sing-off song first, a rather powerful if shaky version of Christina Aguilera’s best known song Beautiful, then Rich took to the stage. He did a wonderful, captivating rendition of Robbie Williams’ song Feel, and the audience were on their feet by the end of it, even Doris cheering along for him.

Silence fell one more as they waited for the judges to deliver their verdicts. Louis, of course, chose to save Rich, with Beth opting for Dee, which was no surprise. Jason chose to save Rich, telling him he loved that song, and that Robbie would be proud of Rich’s version of it. Now it was down to Simon, and Harry felt a little sick. He knew Simon should be professional, should choose based on that performance, and that performance alone, but this was Simon Cowell, and who knew if he could be professional when it mattered the most.

“This is tough. I honestly enjoyed both of your performances, and I am also going to be basing this on who I think will have the best prospects when all this comes to a close. I have to also say based on tonight’s performances, the right two were in the bottom, so the public have chosen well again.” Harry rolled his eyes at that, and shushed Doris, who was trying to get Louis’ attention to no avail. “But with that being said. One of the performances was far superior to me tonight, so this week, I am saving Rich.”

Louis spring to his feet at that and applauded, Rich immediately turning to Dee and embracing her. Harry felt emotional at losing yet another contestant but was also thrilled for his friend. They finished up the show but before they went off air, Dermot called on the other contestants as he usually did. Harry hesitated, as he had Doris in his arms and he didn't know what to do. He looked up to see Louis nodding and beckoning at him, and then Harry knew it was okay.

He stepped onto the stage, a big “Awwww!” going up from the audience as they realised Harry had a little girl in his arms and Doris shyly buried her face in his neck, her little arms grasping tightly, although not tight enough to hurt him. With a grin, Harry stepped over to Louis, who wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, the group now grinning at the camera. They waved, and even Doris managed a wave and a giggle as they went off air.

“Come here, princess,” Louis called as the show ended, and snatched Doris from Harry’s arms, kissing her cheek. “So pleased you’re both here next week,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, smiling softly at him. They all headed off stage, Jay and Ernest following behind quietly. After a few minutes, Harry could see Rich was struggling, and that Louis wanted to comfort him but was struggling with his little sister to do what he needed to do in his role as mentor.

“Lou, let me take her. Rich needs you right now, I’ll take care of your mum and stuff. Let me be there for you?” Louis nodded and grabbed Harry’s hand quickly, letting Harry take the little girl again, who was beginning to get sleepy.

“Lou? I’m going to go soon, love. The kids are tired, but well done for tonight. You were wonderful. Don’t worry about seeing us out, I’ll pop round tomorrow, okay?”

“Are you sure?” Louis asked, brow furrowing as he worried about his favourite people thinking he was ignoring them. “I mean, Rich needs me, and-”

“Louis, go. Harry can help me with the kids, just go and be his mentor. Love you sweetheart, see you tomorrow. Ernie, say bye to Loulou.” Ernest waved sleepily and Louis blew him a kiss, before he kissed Doris’ cheek.

“Bye guys, see you soon. And Haz? Thank you.” Harry just smiled as he watched Louis dash off, wanting to track down Rich and make sure he was okay. As much as Harry wanted to go after him, he knew he’d promised Louis he would help Jay, and that promise meant a lot to him. They headed off, Doris mumbling something Harry couldn’t understand as they arrived at Louis’ room.

Jay laid Ernest down on the sofa and quickly gathered up all of her things.

“You were great tonight, Harry. That song was beautiful. But you were singing to someone, no?” Harry felt nervous then, as if Jay could see right through him somehow, and he wasn’t sure what to say. “I… I can see it, love. But you deserved to go through, so well done. Just make sure Lou gets some support, okay? I know he’ll take it hard that Rich was in the sing-off. He takes things so personally.”

“Um, yeah, I’ll talk to him,” Harry said, cheeks flushing red as he locked his gaze on an interesting patch of carpet. “Do you need me to carry anything?”

“Just Doris, thanks,” she said, expertly picking Ernest up with one arm, her bag hanging over the other shoulder. They walked out together, Doris sound asleep by now on Harry’s shoulder. The cool air of the car park hit Harry’s body, luckily still wrapped in his stage clothes. Jay unlocked the car and opened one of the back doors, popping Ernest into his special car seat and fastening the straps, draping a blanket over his sleeping form, watching with surprised eyes as Harry did the same to Doris.

“Does she have a blanket?” he whispered, and Jay went to the boot, coming back and shaking her head.

“No, damn, she must have left it at the hotel.” She then stood and watched as Harry unbuttoned his blazer, placing it gently over the little girl’s sleeping body, strapped safely into her seat. “Harry, you don’t have to-”

“It’s fine, I’m not cold. You can give it back to Lou tomorrow or whatever. I don’t mind. I’ll let you get going home though, I’m sure they need to be in their bed, not in the back seat of the car.” Jay surprised Harry then by coming over and hugging him, pulling back and cradling his cheeks in her hands, a very motherly move in Harry’s eyes.

“You’re special, Harry Styles. Take care of my boy, okay?” Harry nodded, again unsure what to say and waved as Jay drove away, pulling off into the night. Harry wandered back in to the building, making conversation with Marvin and Jason who were stood in the backstage area. He kept looking around for Louis, a little worried when he saw no sign of him. Harry smiled when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, and excused himself away from his conversation, leaning against the wall to reply.

 **Louis:** _Sorry babe, caught up with Rich. Everything okay with Mum and the kids? I love you. Xx_

 **Harry:** _All good, they’ve gone now. I’m hanging around backstage waiting for you. Is R okay? I love you too xxxx_

 **Louis:** _Yeah, he will be. Meet by my car in 20 mins? Want you home with me tonight, I need cuddles and kisses. Xxx_

 **Harry:** _Me too, see you there. Love you xxxxxxxx_

He pushed his phone back into his pocket and headed back to his dressing room, and noticed that Rich’s things had already gone. Harry shoved his clothes into his bag, and waved goodbye to some of the crew members. He was surprised to see Rich waiting by Louis’ car with him, and he headed over, wanting to check on his new friend.

“Hey, you okay?” Harry asked, and hugged the taller man quickly, patting his back between his shoulder blades.

“Yeah, I will be. Just want to forget tonight happened, really. Um, I came out here to say I’ll let everyone know you’ve gone back with Louis to see his Mum or something, you can stay with Louis if you want. I understand.”

“Are you sure? I can come back with you, we don’t mind-”

“No, really. I… actually, I think I might like some alone time. Process things, you know?” Harry nodded and Rich hugged the pair of them again before he stepped away, smiling at the pair. “Have a fun evening, you two.” He waggled his eyebrows at the pair which made them laugh, and once they saw he was safely back inside with the other contestants, Harry and Louis got into his Audi, and began the relatively short drive home. It was late, so there wasn’t much traffic, and they went inside.

Harry kicked off his boots and left them by the front door next to Louis’ shoes, smiling at the sight of them both sat together on the floor before he followed Louis down the hallway into the kitchen. He watched as Louis prepared them both mugs of tea, and wasn’t at all bothered by the fact they hadn’t headed straight upstairs as they usually did when they got back to Louis’ home.

Harry took the mug Louis was offering with a smile and together, they walked through to his living room, curling up on the sofa together. Louis nudged Harry’s feet until he set them down in his lap, stroking softly at his ankle on top of his sock. There was something ridiculously intimate and comfortable about the situation, and somehow, Harry kept thinking of this place as home.

“You alright, baby?” he asked, looking at Louis to spot any sign of reaction from his boyfriend. Louis just nodded, and leaned forward, putting his mug on the table before he cuddled into Harry’s side, suddenly very small and vulnerable. Harry didn't hesitate in setting down his own mug and wrapping his long arms around Louis, holding him close to his body for a few minutes in silence. “Lou, talk to me.”

“That’s two, Haz. Two of my contestants that were nearly out. What am I doing wrong?”

“Oh love, it’s not you, I promise,” Harry said, running his hand through Louis’ hair. “It’s the public’s choice. Sometimes, it’s nothing you did. Maybe the song wasn’t right, or they just preferred someone else much more than Rich or David. That doesn’t mean you’re doing a shit job, not at all. You’re the best mentor on the show, by a long way. And Rich and I feel so lucky to have you, babe.”

“Thank you,” Louis whispered, tilting his chin up for a kiss. It was chaste and gentle, just a press of their lips but for Harry, it was more than enough in that moment. Louis then rested his head on Harry’s chest again, and they sat quietly, many thoughts running through their minds. “Babe, thank you for helping my mum out. She text me and told me what you did with Dotty, with her during the elimination show, and then giving her your jacket in the car. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I am so lucky I get to have someone like you in my life, someone who just… cares.”

“I do, but I don’t do these things for your thanks. I do them because I care. They’re your family, Lou, and that makes them important to me. I want… I need your mum to like me, to accept me as your boyfriend, eventually. I think she guessed that I like you, but…”

“Nah, I think she knows it’s more than that,” Louis confessed, laughing quietly. “She said something earlier, made out there’s something between us. I… I didn't deny it. But I want to tell her, tomorrow. She’s coming to talk to me without the kids, Lottie’s meeting her at the hotel to look after the babies, so I want to tell her about us, that we’re together, and that we’re in love.”

“I’d like that, a lot,” Harry said, a small smile crossing his lips. “I’m glad I’m here tonight… wanted to be there for you earlier, you looked so upset. I wanted to hold you and tell it was going to be okay, but I couldn’t. It’s hard, Lou, and it’s just getting harder.”

*****

Louis frowned at Harry’s words, and realised he was right, that it was getting harder to lie to everyone and keep their relationship a secret. It was nice that Rich knew, that Louis could go up to Harry at rehearsal and hold his hand, or kiss him quickly, that he didn't have to hide his love for the boy in front of someone else now. As much as he was dreading telling his mum and hearing her reaction, he needed someone else to know, to make it more real.

“Only three more weeks, babe. Then after the final, we can do what we want. We don’t have anyone to answer to after that, we can be free, be together, as much as we want. I… I want it all with you, Harry. The public relationship, interviews about us… the works. This… us, it’s everything to me.”

“And me,” Harry whispered back, lacing his fingers through Louis, sending shivers through Louis’ body at the simple touch. “I love you, so much. Even if we have to hide this forever, I’d do it, to be with you.”

Louis patted his own thigh and Harry took the hint, climbing into his lap, straddling Louis’ broad thighs. Although Harry was physically bigger, it never mattered, not when they were like this. Harry dipped his head and pushed his lips against Louis, kissing him softly for a few minutes, hands placed gently on his shoulders. Louis loved when Harry was like this, soft and gentle, and he was burning with a desire he’d been feeling for a few days now, something he didn't want to have to push away, not anymore.

“Baby-” Louis mumbled as Harry started circling his hips ever so slightly, the pair breathing heavily as their kisses deepened. Louis felt the tip of Harry’s warm tongue drag across his bottom lip, and he parted his own, letting Harry’s tongue delve into his mouth. He moaned lowly, his hands coming up to tug the hem of Harry’s shirt out from where it was tucked into the waistband on his jeans, and he spread his fingers across Harry’s lower back, touching his soft skin. “So beautiful.”

“Love you, all of you,” Harry muttered, coming down to suck at Louis’ collarbone, marking him where he knew it wouldn’t be seen by anyone who could gossip about it. When he was satisfied the deep purple bruise was vibrant enough, he pulled off then licked over it, Louis enjoying the sting of what Harry was doing to him. “Want everyone to know you’re mine…”

“I am, promise,” Louis whispered back, pulling at Harry’s hips, letting their hardening cocks brush against each others. “I’m yours, and you’re mine, yeah?”

“Yeah, only yours… sang to you tonight… meant the words,” Harry mumbled, kissing up and along Louis’ stubbly jaw, loving how Louis’ slight beard grazed across his own much smoother skin. “Was looking at you, especially for that last bit. I love you… just the way you are, Lou. You’re perfect to me.”

“Oh god,” Louis mumbled, his body responding to Harry’s words of love and adoration. He’d never felt anything like this, never felt such love for another person, and he wanted more than anything to show Harry physically how much he wanted him, how much he cherished him. He pulled away from Harry’s touch, the younger man frowning for a second at why Louis had moved away from his affectionate touches. “Was so proud of you tonight… loved how you sang to me- shit, you were fucking amazing-”

“All for you,” Harry muttered again, sighing as Louis’ hands came up and around his chest, stroking over the broad muscles. “I can’t believe I’m in for another week, gonna sing another song for you, always want to sing to you-”

Harry dipped his head again and their kiss was hot and heated from the beginning, tongues tangling as their hands roamed each other’s bodies, their arousal quickly apparent, even behind the stiff denim of their jeans. Louis was moaning as Harry ground down against him, Harry’s fingertips working at the small buttons of Louis’ black shirt, undoing them until his chest and stomach were exposed.

As much as Louis disliked the little pudge of his stomach that he could never seem to shift, despite the multitude of sit-ups he put himself through, he always felt good when Harry touched him and looked at him. Louis felt desired and wanted, and he could only hope that Harry felt the same when Louis looked at his body, too. Harry’s fingers splayed out on his chest, tweaking his nipples quickly, something Louis hadn’t liked until Harry had done it for him, and he grabbed at Harry’s shirt, trying to get it off too.

Carefully, he pushed back, telling Harry he wanted him to get to his feet, and he stood opposite him, his feet bracketing Harry’s on the floor. He quickly undid the buttons of Harry’s shirt and pushed it off his body onto the floor, and he admired the view in front of him for a moment. Harry’s body was a wonderland for Louis, and he couldn’t believe he was the one who got touch and lick and kiss this body in front of him as much as he wanted.

Harry surged forwards again, grabbing Louis in yet another deep kiss but Louis wriggled away, sliding his fingers through the belt loops of Harry’s jeans, bringing their crotches together. They both moaned as their cocks brushed, desperate to shed the rest of their clothes but Louis looked up at Harry, both of their eyes dark, pupils blown now.

“Can I make love to you, Harry?” Harry’s cheeks turned pink at Louis’ words, and his breath paused for a moment before he nodded slowly, licking his lips.

“Please,” Harry begged in a whisper. He reached out and removed Louis’ hand from his trousers, holding it tightly in his own. He pulled gently, and they walked into the hallway together. Harry surprised Louis then by pushing him against the wall, kissing him roughly before he pulled away breathlessly, staring deep into Louis’ eyes. “Take me to bed, Lou?”

Louis practically whined and nodded, tugging Harry in the direction of his staircase, the pair running up together, both familiar with where Louis’ bedroom was by now. Louis pushed the handle down and the door flew open, banging back against the wall, making them both jump. Louis giggled and pressed Harry against the wall this time, pushing his thigh against Harry’s crotch, pleased to feel Harry’s erection against him. They kissed dirtily while Harry came down and worked at the waist of Louis’ trousers, unfastening the clasp and pushing them down until they were sliding down his legs. Louis pulled at Harry’s belt, undoing it enough that he could pop open the button of Harry’s jeans. They were tight so they parted for a second, yanking them off unceremoniously, throwing them to the side as their lips locked again.

“Mmm, the bed, wanna get on the bed,” Harry muttered, and Louis nodded, dragging Harry across the floor. They pulled at their underwear until they were both bare, and before Louis pushed him onto the bed, he stood back, letting his eyes rake up and down Harry’s naked body, from his shoulders, to his tattooed hips, his hard cock and long legs. He reached down and took his own cock in his hand, and worked it gently, just staring at Harry, complete and utter love in his eyes.

“I wanna make love to you, Harry,” Louis mumbled, and Harry’s eyes widened again, his breath hitching. “I… I want to make you feel so good, show you how much I love you.”

“Louis, I-” Louis was about to step forward but stopped at Harry’s hesitation, seeing something in his eyes he couldn’t read. He paused, but Harry clearly sensed something was amiss, as he reached forwards and took Louis’ hand, stroking it gently with his thumb. “Louis, I want that too, but there’s… I haven’t told you something. I don’t want it to make you not want me, though.” He dipped his eyes to the floor, and Louis didn't pause, walking back until their chests were pressed together. He hooked his fingers under Harry’s chin and looked deep into his eyes.

“I promise you, there’s nothing you could say to me that would stop me from doing this with you tonight. I love you, Harry, I want everything with you.”

“Shit, okay, um…” Harry fumbled with his words for a second before he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, locking his eyes on Louis’ again. “I… I haven’t done this… sex… before. I… I never wanted to.”

“Harry, I-”

“But I do, with you. I want you to make love to me, I want you to be my first. Please, Louis, please make love to me tonight.”

“You want that?” Louis suddenly felt nervous but there was nothing he wanted more in the world than to be the first man inside Harry, to show him how good sex could be between two people who were in love. “Harry, we don’t have to do this, we don’t have to-”

“I want to. I love you, so much, Louis. I’m committed to you, to this relationship. I just-”

He was cut off by the insistent press of Louis’ lips against his own, and he moved into it, deepening the kiss for a moment, feeling Louis’ fingers come down and wrap around his hard cock, stroking gently and with a loving touch. They pulled away, panting into each other’s mouths, and Louis leaned in, running his tongue across Harry’s bottom lip, his boyfriend chasing the touch. “Yes, Harry, yes. I’ll be your first… I just… tell me if you want to stop, okay? No pressure, I mean it.”

“I know, but I won’t… I won’t want you to stop.” Louis nodded and together they got onto the bed, facing each other. “I… do you…”

“It’s up to you, darling. I’m versatile, do you… do you know what you want?”

Harry nodded shyly, and Louis pecked his lips, still stroking at Harry’s cock. “I…. you inside me? If that’s okay?”

“More than,” Louis mumbled back. He stopped kissing Harry for a minute, long enough to reach behind him and grab the bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside drawer, and he watched Harry’s eyes flit down to see what he’d gathered for the pair of them. “Is this okay…”

“Do we…” Harry whispered, pointing with the hand that had been on Louis’ waist. “Do we need that? I really want to feel you, Lou, for my first time-”

“Not if you don’t want. I don’t sleep around, I promise, but I get tested regularly, I like to be careful. So if you want, we can go without. It’s messy but-”

“I don’t care. I want it, want to feel all of you.” Harry grabbed the back of Louis’ neck and pulled him into another kiss. They kissed for a while longer, moving their bodies together until Louis decided it was time to move things along, and gently rolled Harry until he was on his back. He situated himself between Harry’s legs and spread his thighs, loving that Harry wasn’t shy of exposing himself to Louis at all. Louis ran a dry finger across Harry’s hole, watching his body clench, needing Louis.

Louis opened Harry up, carefully and slowly, although that was something they’d enjoyed plenty of times before. Harry hadn’t been shy in showing Louis what he liked over the past few weeks, and Louis quickly got into it, working two then three fingers inside Harry’s body, his boyfriend writhing and moaning beneath him. Louis kept ducking down, kissing and licking at Harry’s hips as he teased his prostate, Harry’s hand fisting at the sheets underneath him, a layer of sweat covering his torso now. Louis kept his fingers inside Harry longer than was strictly necessary, but he wanted Harry’s first time to be special and as pain-free as he could be.

“Louis, please,” Harry moaned, grabbing at Louis’ wrist between his legs, stopping his movements. “I need you, please, Louis…”

Louis nodded and realised his heart was pounding. He felt nervous, despite the fact that this was far from his first time. He’d slept with plenty of men before, but this meant more to him than the rest of them put together. He wished he’d waited to sleep with someone special like Harry, but while he couldn’t take back his own virginity, he could take Harry’s now and make it mean everything to the pair of them.

He grabbed the lube but startled as Harry snatched it from his hand, drizzling some into the palm of his own hand before he took Louis’ cock, coating it from base to tip with the clear fluid, making Louis gasp. Louis willed the bubble of his orgasm down already and watched Harry’s long fingers around his cock, eventually pushing Harry away as he was too close to coming for his own liking.

“Ready?” he asked, and Harry nodded, spreading his legs further, baring himself to Louis. Louis shuffled forward and lined up the head of his cock with Harry’s wet hole, gasping at the sensation. He decided to tease for a minute, rubbing the head over Harry’s entrance, staring at Harry as he did so before he pushed in slowly, watching Harry’s face for every single reaction his face showed. “Baby… oh Harry, you…”

“It just… keep going, please-” Harry begged, reaching out for Louis’ hand, which he gave willingly, holding on tightly as he pushed his hips forwards. It took a little while, Louis going in slowly, inch by inch, making sure Harry was getting used to the stretch before he bottomed out, both panting and completely in love with what they were doing. Harry felt so tight around Louis, and Louis could see how affected Harry was from being penetrated for the first time.  “Oh god, I feel… feel so full, so good, Louis…”

“Fuck, I love you so much,” Louis whispered back, leaning enough to peck Harry’s lips. “Want me to move? I can wait-”

“No! Shit, please move, want you to move, love you so much-” Harry was babbling now so Louis decided to move things forwards. He pulled back his hips, leaving his cock buried halfway inside Harry’s body before he pushed forwards, their hips meeting again with a slight slap. “Ah!” Louis loved the sounds Harry was letting out and he repeated his motions, thrusts becoming regular and deeper as Harry got used to the sensation of Louis’ cock inside his body. “You...god, your cock is amazing, why have we not done this before, want you inside me forever,” Harry mumbled, and Louis chuckled, shifting Harry’s thighs wider for a second to allow him a deeper angle.

“Won’t stop now we’ve started, gonna make love to you all the time, show you how good sex is…” Louis replied, making his thrusts a little harder by now, Harry forcing out little grunts as Louis’ cock started to pound inside him. It was slow and tender, loving and caring but at the same time it was deep and slightly rough, both wanting to feel the other long after the sex had finished, and Harry was enjoying himself more and more. His head was thrown back in reckless abandon, moaning loudly each time Louis’ cock pushed inside him, and his hand came down, stroking roughly at his cock. “Gonna come for me, love?”

Harry just nodded, his eyes screwed shut as Louis thrust fast between his legs, hands gripping on to his hips now. He was chasing his own high, and Louis was mesmerised by the sight, bringing his hands up to hold onto Harry’s thighs, his body heaving in front of him. “Louis, I…. oh god, fuck-” Louis could only watch as Harry started to come, his body arching with the pleasure spreading throughout as he came hard onto his chest. His hand didn't still, and Louis kept his thrusts moving, Harry’s body spasming around his cock. “Louis, come inside me, please-”

“Fuck, yeah, okay,” Louis murmured, thrusting harder now, eyes fixed on Harry’s body. It didn't take long for him to reach his orgasm either, spilling hotly inside Harry as Harry grabbed his hand, both of them linked intimately as Louis came hard, almost seeing stars. He panted out Harry’s name over and over until he stilled and collapsed on top of him, Harry’s come between their bodies now as they both panted, chests heaving.

“Oh my god, Louis, I…”

“Sshh, you don’t need to speak. I love you, Harry.” Louis rolled off and Harry quickly curled up against him, a leg thrown over Louis’ thighs, and an arm across his stomach. Neither man minded they were sweaty and sticky, and just focused on the feeling of having been intimate for the first time. “Was it… was it okay? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you…”

“No, I’m not hurt, just… overwhelmed, I think? Felt so good, to have you inside me. I loved that, loved you making love to me, Lou.” They smiled softly at each other and kissed gently, starting to relax and cool down. They didn't move for a long while, limbs tangled as they ran their fingers over each other, tickling and touching softly. “I’m glad it was you. Thank you, for making that so special for me. I… it was everything. I never wanted to just sleep with someone for the sake of it.”

“I’m glad you let me be your first, that… it means so much to me, Harry. I’ll never forget that, not ever. It was the best sex I’ve ever had, I promise you.”

After a while, Louis reluctantly pulled Harry out of bed and into his shower, both soaping each other up and washing the others hair until they were squeaky clean and emerged, towels around their waists as they wandered downstairs. Louis phoned and ordered them both a pizza to share before they curled up on the sofa again, watching a repeat of a rom-com they’d both seen at least five times before, still laughing wildly at it on the screen in front of them.

Harry pulled on one of Louis’ hoodies as he answered the door and paid with cash, and when he got back, Louis had dragged the table over and put out a couple of bottles of beer. Harry opened the box and they both picked up a slice, tucking in eagerly, having worked up an appetite earlier that night.

Louis watched as Harry took a big bite, a string of cheese dripping down against his chin, and he laughed, picking it up before putting it between Harry’s lips. Harry smiled in thanks and watched Louis drink from his bottle, letting him put it down before he snuggled closer, making his thigh press against Louis’.

“I’ve always wanted this, you know,” Harry confessed, cheeks pink at his honesty. “I always wanted someone to be comfortable with, that I didn't have to force to spend time with me. I… I always wanted a relationship, Lou. But no one I've ever been with before has made me want to spend every minute of every day with them, not like I do with you. This... it's special. I love what we have, Louis.”

“Me too,” Louis admitted, reaching for Harry’s hand. “You know, no matter what Simon or anyone else says, they won’t take you away from me, right? He can do his worst, stir the shit, slate me in the press. It doesn’t matter what he does, as long as you love me and want me.”

“I do, and I will. I promise. And you’re gonna get me and Rich to the final. You’re an amazing mentor, and you deserve it. You’re the only one with two acts left for a reason, babe. You’re gonna win, and you’re gonna deserve everything amazing thing people say about you, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis moaned as his phone pinged and he picked it up, quickly slamming it back down on the table when he saw the name on the message. He turned back to Harry, and focused his attention again, but Harry wasn't to be swayed.

"Lou, who was that? If you need to call someone, you can, we can pause the movie..."

"No, it's... it's not that, it's Simon. I really don't want to deal with him right now, I know what this is about."

"Shit, is it... is it me?" Harry asked, clearly afraid to hear the answer. Louis shook his head vehemently, wishing he'd opened up to Harry about their verbal exchange before Louis had met with Rich. He cleared his throat and spoke, keen to get Harry in the loop. 

"It's about the fact Mum and the kids came to the show. He told me a few weeks ago they weren't welcome, remember? And we... had words earlier on, and I think he wants to give me yet another fucking warning that I can't be bothered to deal with. He is not spoiling our night. No way, this is too special for that. I'll deal with him tomorrow, or Tuesday, or... never." Harry laughed loudly at that and pulled Louis into a quick kiss, things quickly getting heated again between the pair.

“Fuck, I love you,” Louis muttered, shoving Harry onto his back on the sofa, the pair giggling as their cheese stained lips and beer tasting tongues met again. “You know, now we’ve had sex, I’m gonna wanna do it all the time…”

“Louis...?” Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow, gasping when Louis bit on his bottom lip, pushing his hardening cock against Harry’s, both groaning in sensitivity but already wanting more. “What is it you want to do?”

“You.”

“Fuck, yes,” Harry muttered, groaning as Louis latched on to his neck, clearly keen to make a start on round two of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Rebloggable tumblr fic post here if you want to share! ](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/176031569106/let-me-be-your-star)


	20. Week Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry are caught in a compromising position, Niall makes a visit, and Simon has words for Louis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, only 4 days for this chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Thanks as always to Liz for her help :)
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know in the comments what you thought :)

**Sunday**

Harry stirred from his sleep at the insistent noise of something in the distance. He ignored it for a while, instead choosing to cuddle up to Louis’ warm back, wrapping an arm over his boyfriend’s waist and pulling him close. Louis was cosy, and Harry never felt more at home than when he was tangled up with Louis like this. He kissed gently at the back of his neck, not wanting to disturb Louis from his slumber.

Still, the noise wouldn’t stop. Harry groaned, trying to bury his head into the pillow to no avail. He let his eyes crack open a tad, revealing the dim light of Louis’ bedroom, grateful he’d dragged himself out of bed after their third round in the early hours of the morning to close the curtains. He sighed and sat up, rubbing at his eyes, realising that it was the doorbell making that godawful shriek.

He swung his legs out of bed, tiptoeing around the bedroom to find something to pull onto his bottom half. His hands landed on a soft pair of joggers and Harry grabbed them, hopping across the bedroom as he yanked them up his legs, pulling them into place. He spotted Louis rolling over in the bed, frowning when he realised Harry was no longer by his side.

“Hey, go back to sleep. Someone’s at the door, just gonna go see who it is,” Harry whispered, leaning over the bed to press a soft kiss to Louis’ lips, wincing slightly at the pain in his bum at the movement. He stood back up and slipped out of the door, pulling it to behind him. As he stepped into the lit hallway, he smirked down at the sight of his torso, littered in love bites and scratches from their passionate love making just hours ago. He ran his hand through his hair as he grabbed Louis’ key from the side table, sliding it into the lock before he yanked the door open.

As it flew open, a gust of cool air rushing over Harry's warm torso, he froze, just standing there half naked in utter shock and horror. He didn't move, he didn't even breathe. He had no idea what to do or what to say. His mouth was gaping and he was suddenly very aware that, apart from not having a shirt on, his chest and neck were littered with love bites. It felt like he was living in a nightmare, and all he wanted to do was wake up.

“Who is it, babe? I didn't- oh fuck.” Harry felt Louis skid to a halt next to him, sure his boyfriend was as horrified as he was at who was stood in front of him. “Um… oh fuck.”

“Oh fuck is right, Louis William Tomlinson.” Harry just swallowed and scrabbled for Louis’ hand as Louis tried and failed to get a hold of the situation, control slipping further out of their grasp. “Are you going to invite your mother in or not?”

“Yeah, um, sure,” he muttered, pulling Harry back and allowing Jay to step into her son’s house, carefully removing her ballet pumps, reaching to close the door behind her. Harry just stood still, trying to cover his torso with his arms, even though he was more than aware it was too late to try and hide any of the marks covering his body Jay’s son had so kindly left all over him. “We’re just… gonna go and get decent…”

“Little bit late for that,” Jay muttered as she walked towards the kitchen, making herself at home.

Harry’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment at her remark, and he allowed Louis to take his hand and tug him towards the stairs, pushing him up the first few steps ahead of him. Harry’s heart was pounding, his mouth was dry and his hands were shaking as Louis finally got him into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. 

“Well, not much use pretending we’re just friends now, is there?” Louis muttered, pulling open a drawer and grabbing a few t-shirts, throwing one in Harry’s direction before he yanked on a pair of skinny jeans from his wardrobe. “Harry, come on love, we have to get downstairs before she thinks we’re hiding ourselves away-”

“I want to hide. I don’t ever want to see her again,” Harry mumbled, collapsing onto the side of the bed, head in his hands. He shook his head, knowing that in one small decision, he’d fucked up everything. “Shit, Louis, what have I done? We can’t hide what we are, what we’ve done, not now-”

“And I don’t want to. Not to my mum. You didn't do anything, baby. This is all going to be okay, I promise. Shit, it’s my mum, not Simon fucking Cowell. She’s my mum, and she’s cool. You’ve met her, you know that. Let’s be grown ups and go and face her.”

Harry mumbled something as he pulled on the t-shirt Louis had given him, quickly switching the joggers he was wearing for more appropriate jeans, leaving his feet bare.

“Sorry love, I didn't hear that,” Louis called from across the room, fixing his hair in the mirror.

“I said she saw the marks, Lou. The love bites, scratches… fucking hell, she’s gonna know we had sex. Oh god…” Harry groaned again and slammed his fist against the wall, feeling like he was in a living nightmare. Louis wandered over and held Harry close, giving him a tight hug that Harry needed in that moment. “Louis, I-”

“Hey. I’m twenty six years old, love. I’m not a kid, and my mum knows that. She also knows I’ve had boyfriends before and that I’ve had sex. It’s not that big a deal, I promise. Sure, it’s awkward but we’ve got each other, yeah? And as long as we have that, we can get through anything.”

“Promise?” Harry asked, his voice soft and unsure, and he allowed Louis to kiss him, their lips gently meeting between them, a reassuring touch that Harry desperately needed.

“I promise. I love you, sweetheart. Ready?” Harry didn't feel ready but he nodded and followed Louis as they headed out of his bedroom, holding hands tightly as they descended the stairs. Harry could see a figure sat on Louis’ sofa in his living room, and before they walked in, he pulled on Louis’ arm, stilling him for a second, the pair of them stood opposite each other in the hallway.

“Don’t leave me, Lou? Stay with me?”

“Always,” Louis promised, beginning to walk into the room, his shoulders back, feigning an air of confidence as he walked them both over to the other sofa, plopping down with Harry next to him, bodies pressed close together. Harry winced as he sat down suddenly, a shock of pain reverberating through his ass thanks to Louis last night, and Louis smirked at it, watching Harry try to get comfortable, sure his cheeks were burning bright red by now. 

Harry stayed quiet as Louis began the conversation, at first thanking her for the tea she’d set on the table for them.

“Can’t function first thing in the morning without a cuppa, can I love?” Louis asked Harry, both of their eyes flying open as he realised his faux pas, that he’d let slip that this clearly wasn’t their first sleepover together. Harry held his breath as Louis ploughed on, praying Jay wouldn’t pick up on it. “So, is this just a friendly visit, Mum?”

“Well, it was,” she began, pointing at a black object draped at the other end of her sofa, over the arm. “I brought Harry’s jacket back from last night, thanks for lending it to Dottie, kept her nice and warm in the car. I appreciate it, Harry.”

“You’re welcome, and, um, so’s she,” Harry mumbled, unable to look up to meet Jay, clutching onto the mug of tea Louis had handed him, his fist an iron grip around it, not caring it was a little too hot to be comfortable. Silence fell once more, and Harry’s breaths were coming in shallow gasps, the younger man beginning to panic with the awkwardness of the situation.

Louis must have sensed something was amiss as he put his mug down on the table, taking Harry’s free hand and lacing their fingers together, ignoring the look Jay was giving them across the room. Louis’ thumb worked back and forth over Harry’s skin, calming him slightly, and Harry could feel his heartbeat starting to slow, knowing he was there for him, and wasn’t leaving. Not now, not ever.

“So are we going to talk about this like adults, or ignore the big, fat elephant in the room?” Jay asked, her raised eyebrow making her look look scarily like Louis. Harry swallowed and kept his gaze fixed on the carpet in front of him, hoping and praying that Louis would take charge of the conversation, unable to do anything right now. 

“Well, what is there to talk about, Mum? I think it’s pretty obvious what’s going on. You have eyes, and you aren’t stupid.”

“Damn right on both counts, Louis. I can see, but I want to hear it from you. Both of you.” Harry dragged his eyes up then, gulping as he saw the serious expression on Jay’s face, how she was staring at the pair of them, her gaze unwavering. “You’re sleeping with Harry, right?”

“Well, yes and no,” Louis began, squeezing Harry’s hand tighter just then. “I mean, yeah, we are. We’ve been intimate, for a while now, actually. But it’s not just sex.”

“Oh, really. Harry’s chest begs to differ,” Jay snapped back, sassy just like her son. She took in a breath and exhaled slowly, clearly trying to gather herself. Harry could sense himself shaking again, and he drained the rest of his tea, welcoming the burn of the hot liquid as it slid down his throat, distracting him from this horrible situation.

“It isn’t just us sleeping together. We love each other, Mum. We’re in a relationship, Harry is my boyfriend. And yes, I realise what a shitty situation this is, how crazy we’re being but… I’m not letting him go. Not now.” Louis stayed steadfast, locking gazes with his mother, each of them staring the other down. “I know this could threaten my job, you said that before, and I’m aware of that. But I know what I’m doing. I do.”

“Oh, Louis,” Jay got out, sighing as she rubbed a hand across her forehead, sitting back against the sofa and curling her legs up underneath her. “I don’t know what to say. Do you know how careless that was this morning? Harry opening the door in such a state of undress, looking like-” she cut off, waving her hand around in front of her for a second. “-like that?”

“I’m sorry that happened,” Harry spoke, finally finding his voice, realising Jay needed to hear from him as well. He was as much part of this as Louis was, and it wasn’t fair to expect his boyfriend to bear the burden of this whole conversation. “I wasn’t thinking, I just heard the bell and wanted to let Lou stay in bed a while longer.” His cheeks flamed again as he realised he’d once again insinuated they’d been in bed together, but he steeled himself, sitting up straighter. 

“Mrs Deakin, I understand why you’re wary of me. I do, and if I were you, I would be too. But I promise you, I love your son.  And not because of who he is, not in that way ... I mean, umm ... not in a fan way. I mean, I ... fuck, shit, sorry," Harry mumbled, hating that he'd just swore in front of his boyfriend's mother, but he had to tell her. He had to make sure she knew. "I love your son for who he is. For the amazing person he was raised to be. I love him for the amazing cups of tea he makes and the soothing sound of his voice when I'm unsure. I love him for his advice and for his compassion and the way he treats me, whether it be in a professional setting or otherwise. I just ... I love him."

Harry turned to Louis, smiling softly at his boyfriend, a little startled at the glassiness of his eyes. Louis surprised him by leaning in, cupping Harry’s cheek gently as he kissed him, not caring about the presence of his mum. 

“I love you too,” he whispered softly, pressing their foreheads together for a second, sharing each other’s breaths for a moment. He sat back up, not releasing Harry’s hand, and they faced Jay together, a united front. “See? He’s… Harry, he’s everything I ever wanted.”

“I do see, Louis. I do. As a mother, all you want is your child to be loved properly. And Harry-” Harry looked at Jay again then, determined to be an adult and show her he wasn’t running away, no matter how hard this was. “I can see you love my son, Harry.”

“I really do,” Harry muttered, smiling gently at her.

“But,” she began, a serious look on her face. “You cannot afford to make these kinds of slip-ups, either of you. Don’t think I didn't see the little looks last night, and the touches. Admittedly, I was looking for them, but even so. I know you can’t help it, Harry, but you light up when you’re around my son. You do. When you spoke about him in the VT, there was a certain something in your eyes. And it’s not just you. Louis, you’re just as bad.”

Louis shrugged guiltily then, realising Jay was entirely right, but he couldn’t bring himself to care all that much. “I can’t help it. When I see him on stage, singing to me, how am I meant to ignore that? I can’t, Mum.”

“You have to, Louis. For the both of you. You’re in love, I get that, and it’s wonderful, it really is. But right now, you need to keep this a secret. Do you understand how bad this could be if people found out? You know Simon doesn’t need an excuse to get rid of you from the show. And Harry, I’m pretty sure you’ll be kicked out of the competition if people get so much as a hint of this relationship.”

“I know,” Harry said, hanging his head again, Jay’s words hitting hard. As much as he hated to hear them, he knew she was right. They had to be careful. They couldn’t afford to be caught. Rich, Anne and Jay knowing was one thing, but these were people they could trust. Simon, Beth, Jason… they were unknown entities, and Harry knew the proverbial shit would hit the fan if they were caught together. “Louis, she’s right.”

“Fuck. I know she is. Fuck! Why can’t this be easy?” Louis moaned, dropping Harry’s hand and clenching his hands into fists, frustrated at the situation. “Why can’t I just love someone, and be proud about it?”

“You will, in good time,” Jay said, getting up to sit next to her son. Harry’s unease had started to dissipate now, and he smiled at her as she ran her hand up and down Louis’ arm, comforting him. “If you and Harry are both in this for the long haul, then the next few weeks won’t matter. When you look back on this, it’ll be a blip, a memory. Please, Louis, just think this through. I’m sorry, though, that it has to be like this for the pair of you.”

“It’s our fault,” Harry admitted. “We should have held off. We should have pushed those feelings away, just got on with our jobs-”

“No!” Louis startled both of them as he shouted in reply, shifting his body until he was facing Harry, and he took both of his hands, holding them tightly. “That’s bullshit and you know it. We tried to ignore our feelings, you know that, Harry. We ignored them for weeks, but I don’t regret this, any of it. Do you?” Louis suddenly looked quite small, his shoulders hunched as if he was dreading Harry's answer.

“No. Never,” Harry replied, honesty in his eyes. “I love you, and I could never regret what we have. No matter how hard this is, you’re worth it. I told you before, Lou, and I meant it when I said I’d wait forever for you.”

Louis wrapped Harry in a hug then, wordlessly returning the words, clinging to his body as if it were keeping him afloat. They prised themselves apart, and Jay pulled at Louis’ top, grabbing him into a hug as well. 

“This will all work out, okay? If you really want to be together, which I can see you do, you’ll overcome all of this. Just promise me you’ll be careful, that you won’t get caught by anyone else?”

“We promise,” Louis assured her, turning around to see Harry nodding along. “I’m not risking this, it’s too special to me for that.” Jay cooed over that remark, and stood back up, smoothing out her trousers, looking down at the two boys entangled so easily on the sofa.

“Look, I’m going to leave you to it, I clearly interrupted your morning together. I just wanted to drop Harry’s jacket off, and, well, talk to you Louis, so we can cross both of those things off now, can’t we?” Louis chuckled and got his feet as well, Harry quickly following suit. Louis hugged Jay first, whispering words into her ear that Harry couldn’t hear. He hovered nervously, wondering how to react to her now. She parted from Louis, and looked at Harry, sensing his unease. “Come here, love.”

Harry stepped forwards and into her outstretched arms, allowing the woman to hug him for a few moments, catching Louis’ eye over her shoulder. “Look after my boy, please? I haven’t seen him like this about a boy in… well, ever, actually.”

“I will, I promise,” Harry mumbled in reply, breaking the hug and stepping over to Louis, the pair’s arms wrapped around their waists. They followed her into the hallway and waved her goodbye, finally closing the front door behind them. Harry exhaled as the lock clicked, and he slumped back against the wall, glad all that was finally over. It certainly wasn’t how he expected to have spent his Sunday morning with his boyfriend.

“Shit. Are you alright, love?” Louis asked, face marred in concern for his boyfriend, leaning against a wall opposite Harry. He seemed nervous, as if the appearance of his mum that morning had ruined the balance of things between them.

Harry exhaled, gathering his thoughts before he began to speak. “Yeah, I think I am, actually. I’m glad she knows, in a way, that we could be honest with her. And I think that she gets that this is real between us, that it’s not just a fling or whatever. I like that, that she knows we’re in love, and committed to being together.” He smiled, and Louis stepped over, kissing him gently, soft hands at his hips.

“Good. I’m glad, because we can’t change it now anyway. Just one more person to be happy for us, hey?” He rubbed his nose against Harry’s, making the younger boy laugh and gently shove Louis away. “Come on, love, let’s go and make some breakfast.”

**Wednesday**

Harry grinned as he stepped away from the small stage area, pressing a small kiss to Louis’ warm lips as he did so. 

“See? I think this song is going to be perfect, and so much fun. My songs have all been serious, for the past few weeks anyway. I want to let loose a bit, have some fun out there.” Louis couldn’t deny the huge grin that was on his boyfriend’s face at the moment, or how his cheeks flushed in pleasure at the words he’d sung. Louis had loved how Harry had swung his lips, belting out the lyrics and having fun with the cheeky song before it had come to an end.

“As long as you’re sure. Not everyone will like this, babe, certainly not as much as I do. But it’s up to you, I trust you and what you want to do.”

“I promise Lou, I want to do this. I’m sick of people being pushed into stereotypes and being told what they can and can’t wear, or sing, or do. If me singing this song on Saturday makes just one person realise that people can be who they want to be, then that’s great. And if Simon, or whoever watching doesn’t like it, then that’s their tough luck. I want to be myself, and if I’m going to win, I want it to be because of who I am, and not who they think I am.”

“Fuck-” Louis practically ran at Harry then and smashed their lips together in a rough kiss, unabashedly turned on by Harry’s words and Harry moaned into the kiss, his hands coming up to rest on Louis’ slim hips. Since they’d had sex on Saturday night for the first time, it was like a fire had awoken inside of Harry. He was more desperate for Louis’ touch than ever before, and not having the freedom to touch or be with his boyfriend as much as he craved was getting more difficult. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you, too,” Harry replied with a big smile, rubbing their noses together gently. “Oh, Ni’s arriving in a couple of hours. Um, Lou… do you mind if I tell him? About us, I mean. It’s just he’s my best friend, and I trust him more than anyone in the world, and I-”

“It’s fine, love, of course you want to tell your best friend. Say hi from me, won’t you? I wish I could see him, but I have to go and sort out a few things with a songwriter who has been working with Liam over the past few days.” He looped his arms back around Harry’s waist and rested his head against the taller boy’s chest, the thudding of his heartbeat under his ear comforting.

“Well, he’s gonna be at the live on Saturday with Mum, so you’ll see him then. Only four days to go, this week is flying by.” Harry was feeling more nervous as the week went on, knowing that a possible win was getting closer and closer. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought he would still be here in week eight, with just a few other contestants remaining, fighting to win the show. The only thing plaguing his mind was if he won, he’d be tied to Simon, and that didn't sit easily with him. Harry hurried to push that thought aside, focusing instead on the excitement of seeing Niall again after too long apart.

“Remember, if he wants to stay til Saturday, I’ll pay for a hotel. Just ask him and text me if he does, and I’ll sort something out, alright love?” Harry blushed with appreciation and nodded, turning to gather their things up. Louis picked up the takeaway coffee mugs and threw them in the bin, watching as Harry bent over to unhook his iPod from the sound system, admiring the view. “Don’t move.”

“What? Is something- oh, behave yourself,” Harry called as he realised Louis was ogling his ass, and he wiggled his hips side to side, making Louis laugh as he ambled back over to his bag, shoving his things inside. “Can you drop me near the train station instead of the house? I told Ni I’d meet him there and it seems pointless to go all the way back to the house and get them to take me back out again.”

“Course. Leave your bag in the car too, and I’ll take it back home with me, you can grab it tomorrow if you come round.” Louis shuddered at the easy use of the word home in context of his place being not only his, but Harry’s home too, now. He flicked off the lights of the empty studio and they headed into the car park together, sitting in Louis’ Audi, Harry more than comfortable to rifle through Louis’ CD collection, picking one and sliding it into the player.

One of Rogue’s albums rang out, and they both sang along at the top of their lungs, fingers linked on Harry’s thigh as Louis navigated easily through the busy city. Harry felt full of pride as he watched Louis drive and sing to his own songs, easily inserting harmonies with his bandmates.

“Am I ever going to meet them? Properly, I mean. I just… I’d like Liam to know I’m not just a gormless twat who stares at him, and, well, I’d like to meet the people who mean the most to you.” Harry suddenly felt shy and wondered if Louis would say no, that perhaps meeting his famous bandmates would be a step too far. Louis’ parents were one thing, since they were already at the venue, but actually going out of his way to take Harry to meet Liam and Zayn was something else altogether.

“Well, I have plans that I’ve not told any of you just yet. I’ve been cooking it up for a while, but I’m keeping it to myself. But yes, love, I’d love to introduce you to them, and as my boyfriend, not my contestant.” Louis’ eyes flashed over to Harry, winking at him before he focused again on the road. “Just bear with me, yeah?”

Harry nodded as Louis swung into the drop-off zone in front of the busy train station, and he sighed as he realised he couldn’t kiss Louis goodbye. “Text me later? Sucks I can’t give you a kiss.” He pouted, which made Louis laugh, but then he gasped as Louis’ hand crept across his crotch, squeezing there gently before he removed his fingers, a smirk on his face.

“Can’t touch your lips, but I can touch you there, where no one can see…”

“Naughty,” Harry admonished, grabbing his wallet and a few more bits from his bag. He shoved them in his pockets and blew Louis a quick kiss, getting out of the vehicle and making sure no-one could see who was inside. “See you later, love.”

“Bye, babe.” Louis didn't hang around as he didn't want to be spotted, and he drove away, tooting the horn. Harry waved and headed inside, looking at the board to see when Niall’s train would be pulling into the station. He knew his friend had wangled two days off work to see him, but he hoped he’d get a couple more, or at least be able to get back with Anne for the live show as they’d already arranged.

Harry was leaning up against the wall, one foot flat on the surface as he text Louis, waiting for Niall’s train to arrive. It was a warm day, and Harry was pleased he’d left his jacket in Louis’ car, smiling at the thought of going back home with Louis to collect it.  _ Home _ . Home with Louis. That was too nice a thought to have in public, and Harry pushed it away, quickly replying to Louis’ latest message.

**Louis:** _ Have fun with Niall, love. Remember to ask him about the hotel. Xxx _

**Harry:** _ Will do. You with the boys now? Xx _

Harry frowned as it took a little longer than normal for Louis to reply, and when he did, Harry’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head with Louis’ shocking question.

**Louis:** _ So on a scale of 1 to 10, how good am I in bed? _

Harry frowned, thinking it didn't really sound like Louis and he started to reply when another message came through, making him chuckle loudly to himself, imagining Louis’ cute little angry face and how he’d probably hit his best mate for that last text.

**Louis:** _ I no longer have a best mate called Zayn. He’s a twat. That wasn’t from me!! I wouldn’t ask that…. Xx _

**Louis:** _ You’d give me a 10 anyway, wouldn’t you? Love you xxx _

**Harry:** _ 10 isn’t enough! You’re the best I’ve ever had. Love you too xx _

**Louis:** _ I’m the only one you’ve ever had. Xxxxxx _

**Harry:** _ Good. Wanna keep it that way too. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Harry blushed at the insinuation of his words but then he realised he didn't care. Louis deserved to know how Harry felt about him, and he smiled to himself, closing down his phone and opening his photo app, flicking through the photos they’d taken at the studio, a few silly selfies and then some of them kissing. Harry ignored the twitch in his trousers at one particular image, but a shout startled him, nearly making him drop his phone to the concrete floor.

“Hey, you curly haired bastard!” Harry looked up just in time as Niall came barrelling towards him, wrapping Harry in a tight hug, crushing their bodies together. Harry grinned and reciprocated the hug, 

“Nialler!” Harry embraced his best friend, the pair slapping each other on the back before they pulled away. “Shit, I am so happy to see you, mate.”

“You too, been too long, Harold. Too famous for little ol’ me now.” Niall sniffed and pretended to wipe away a tear, prompting Harry to shove him gently, Niall laughing as he stumbled on the floor as they walked towards the exit. “So where are we headed?”

“Thought we’d grab a drink first, sure we can find a Starbucks or something to sit in first, before we head back to the house.” Niall nodded and they walked together, chatting away as they looked for somewhere to sit down and have a coffee, needing a drink. Harry spotted a small café down the street and dragged Niall with him, ordering for the pair of them before they took a seat out the back in a small garden area, not too chilly despite the autumn weather.

“So how’s things been?” Niall asked, downing half of the icey fruit cooler Harry had bought him, both forgoing hot drinks in the end. Harry had a pink concoction in front of him, and sipped delicately from the straw. “Can’t believe my best mate is in the fucking X Factor this far in, you know you might actually win this fucking thing, Haz?”

“Oh god, don’t,” Harry said, smiling despite himself. “Who’d have thought when we sat in my room working out my audition song earlier this year, we’d be here now?”

“I did,” Niall said, expression honest and earnest. “You’re amazing, and you really don’t know it. There’s a reason you haven’t been in the sing-off, everyone is seeing what an amazing guy you are, they’re seeing what me and Anne have seen for years.”

“Stop it, you bloody sap,” Harry admonished, pulling at the collar of his t-shirt, trying to get some air to circulate around his sweaty body. He felt his phone vibrate against his leg but ignored it for a moment, determined to give his best friend his undivided attention. “I can’t wait for you-”

“What’s that?” 

Harry frowned at the interruption, and was a little puzzled at the perplexed expression on Niall’s face as he stared at Harry. “What’s what?” Harry looked down at his top, wondering if he’d spilt his delicious drink down himself, seeing no splodges at all.

“That. On your shoulder.” Niall leaned over and stretched out the collar of Harry’s top, exposing a love bite that was fading, but not enough that it wouldn’t be seen from the right angle. Harry mentally cursed himself for pulling at his top moments ago, and he could feel his cheeks heat up, knowing he wouldn’t be able to fob off Niall. The Irishman knew him too well, and Harry just sat quietly, biting his lip. “Harold Edward Styles. Have you been a naughty boy?”

“No!” Harry quickly answered, yanking his top back into place. He could sense he was blushing and brought his drink up to try and mask his expression somewhat, but as usual, there was no fooling Niall. “Shit…”

“Come on, ‘fess up. Who gave you that?”

“I’m not saying a word. My lips are sealed.” Harry stared off into the distance, knowing if Niall gave him his usual puppy dog eyes, he’d cave. As much as he wanted to tell his best friend about him and Louis, he wanted to do it properly, not just a confession because of a love bite left on his skin.

“God, you wish it could be Lou that gave it to you,” Niall joked, laughing as he sipped through his straw. Harry just sat still, fiddling with a sugar packet from the small bowl in the middle of the table, trying to laugh along but he was aware he was failing miserably. “What- Harry, he- shit, oh my god-”

“No… well, not no, but-”

“Holy fucking shit, Harry! Louis gave you that?!” He slammed his hand down on the table and a few other customers looked their way. Harry kicked him under the table, an annoyed expression on his face now. 

“Oh, just tell half of bloody London, why don’t you?” Harry hissed, his eyes sending daggers to Niall.

“Harry, are you kidding me? Louis gave you that? What’s going on, are you two doing the do or something?”

Harry sighed, realising he was going to have to tell the truth now after all. “Well… yeah. I mean, we’re not just pissing around, Ni. We’re not just shagging or anything-”

“Hold the fucking phone. Harry.” He dropped his voice then, not wanting to be overheard. “You, oh my god, fucked Louis? Louis Tomlinson? Like… actually fucked him?”

“Will you keep your voice down, Niall, please? But… yeah, more than once. Although I prefer to think of it as making love rather than just fucking.”

“Sorry but this is major fucking news, Haz! My best mate is shagging the-”

“Niall!”

“I’m not even sorry,” Niall continued, knowing he was too exciteable for his own good, but this was a bombshell he couldn’t hold himself in about. “Haz, we’ve loved that fucking band for years. You’ve had a crush on Louis since you realised you liked boys. You expect me to be cool and casual about this?”

“Well, no, of course not, but I don’t want the world knowing, Ni. While I’m in X Factor, we can’t say anything to anyone, and nor can you. I’m sorry to ask you to keep it to yourself, but I need to protect Lou-”

“You don’t even have to ask, mate, I get it. But… wow. Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. Fucking hell, you’ve got yourself a good ‘un there, haven’t you? I cannot believe you’re fucking him, though.”

Niall continued to just gaped up at him, clearly unable to believe what it was Harry was telling him. “But it isn’t just about sex. We… we’re in love. I’m his boyfriend, and he’s mine. We’re together. Niall, are you okay?”

Niall just stared at him, seemingly in a daze. “You…. you and Louis are, like, together? Are you kidding me right now? Is this a big joke? Like, ‘play a prank on Niall’ day or something?” Harry realised then Niall was going to need proof he was telling the truth and pulled out his phone, bringing up a selfie he’d taken on him and Louis in bed the other morning, both topless and red-cheeked, clearly in a post-sex state. He bit his lip and handed the device over. Niall just stared at it for a moment. 

“So. Um. Is he big? Is he good in bed?”

“Oh fuck off,” Harry chastised, grinning back as he snatched his phone away. “That’s all the information you’re getting out of me. But… I wanted to tell you, face to face. This is really important to me, and I want you to know about it… about us. I know you know I liked him, and that we were texting and stuff but it’s so much more than that now.”

“He makes you really happy, doesn’t he?” Niall asked, and Harry nodded. Niall grinned back, just pleased his best friend was happy after being alone for so long. Niall had always wondered why Harry had never gotten a serious boyfriend. The boy was clearly good-looking, utterly charming and a catch by anyone’s standards, but it seemed Harry never had an interest in being anyone’s boyfriend. Until Louis, that is. “So how long has this been going on? Is it really serious?”

“Um, a few weeks, I guess? I go back to his most weeks after the live show and stay over, the other guys in the house think I’m with Mum or friends in a hotel. We… um, we had sex last weekend for the first time. It was really special Ni.”

“Christ. You gave up your v-plates to Louis Tomlinson. Not many people can say that.” Niall looked up and gauged Harry’s expression, seeing he wasn’t particularly impressed with his jokey tone over the whole thing. “Seriously, though. If you’re happy, I’m happy. But-”

“Oh god, you’re not going to give him the whole protective best mate speech, are you?” Harry asked, cringing at the very thought.

“Damn right I am. International popstar or not, I gotta protect your heart, little Hazza. And he needs to know if he messes with ya, he’s gonna have me knocking on his door to answer to. And it doesn’t even matter I don’t know where his door is right now. I’ll hunt him down.” Harry snorted at the very thought of an angry Niall but felt grateful to have such protective friends. “Have you guys told anyone else?”

“Well, you know Rich?” Niall nodded, remembering him from his previous visits to the shows. “He knows. He’s a bit observant and caught us looking at each other, and touching and stuff- not like that, get your mind out of the gutter, Horan. And my Mum knows cos I told her, but I swore her to secrecy, I’m sorry. And, uh, Jay-”

“Louis’ mum? Did Lou tell her?”

“Not exactly,” Harry muttered, cheeks flaming as he relived the nightmare that was Sunday morning at Louis’ home. “She, um, came to Louis’ house yesterday? And I… answered the door.... In not many clothes, and she saw…. This?” He said it as if he were a question but pulled his shirt aside enough to expose the love bite Niall had seen before. Niall just cackled loudly, and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Oh shit! You weren’t, like, mid-shag or something were ya?”

“No! We’d just woken up, and I wasn’t even thinking about the fact it was Louis’ house and not mine. But yeah, she knows. Everyone is okay about it, I guess. They’re just worried that if it gets out, shit’s gonna hit the fan.”

“Yeah, I see that,” Niall said, slurping up the rest of his drink. “But sometimes, you have to say fuck everyone else and do what you gotta do. And for you, that’s Louis.” He laughed again at his own joke, and Harry just giggled too, knowing Niall was right. “I am happy for ya, Haz.”

“Thanks, Ni,” Harry said, smiling back at his best friend, pleased to have him back at last. He missed the easy way they made conversation, how accepting Niall was. He decided to move their conversation on to something new, asking how Niall’s family were and his job, the Irishman talking easily about the people he was closest to in the world. Harry loved how passionate Niall was about the things and people he loved, and his family was certainly the most important. 

The conversation then moved back to X Factor, and Harry’s upcoming performance that weekend. Harry was feeling pleased with his song choice still, and confided in Niall, making the man keep yet another secret for him.

“Shit, that’s gonna be… different,” Niall said, a wide smile crossing his face. “But if anyone can pull it off, you can. You going the whole hog with it?”

“Why not? I told Lou the other day in the studio I’m fed up of gender stereotypes so why can’t I sing this song? You know it’s one of my favourites anyway, and if people like me, they’ll like me for this as well. And if not, I’d rather go out on a high. It’s gonna be a lot of fun.”

“Fun is one word for it,” Niall quipped, and Harry smiled, calling the young waitress over and paying for their drinks. “Am I staying with you at the house, then, Haz?”

“Nah,” Harry said, making Niall frown slightly. “Lou wants to pay for you to stay in a hotel, give you a bit of a treat. And he’ll be upset if you refuse, so please don’t.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Niall said in a hurry, and Harry laughed loudly, flinging his arm around his friend’s shoulder. “If Louis Tomlinson himself wants to pay for a hotel room for lowly old me, who am I to refuse him such a gift?” Harry shoved Niall then, and they laughed their way down the pavement, in the direction of the bus stop, ready to head back to the X Factor house.

 

**Thursday**

“I said in a minute!” Louis snapped at the young runner who was pestering him again, insistent that Louis make his way to Mr Cowell’s office immediately. “Look, I’m sorry, love but I’m a bit busy. Tell Mr Cowell I’ll be along at my earliest convenience.”

Rich just raised his eyebrows and carried on rifling through the rails of clothes. Harry was slumped on a sofa texting Niall, and Louis looked fondly at him, wishing he could go over to him and snuggle down in his lap rather than go through the stress of a shitty meeting with Simon. He’d rather do anything but go and have this meeting, sure that the awful man was going to give him yet another bollocking Louis knew he wasn’t going to take.

“Everything alright?” Rich asked, and Louis nodded, looking again at the outfits on the rail. The three men were alone in the wardrobe room, as Ness had been called away to help out Marvin with one of his shirts. Louis was enjoying being part of this process as well as the musical side of it, and he nodded approvingly at the smart red shirt Rich picked out.

“All good, Rich, honestly. Thanks mate. Good shirt choice, by the way. You going for broke this week, right?”

“Yeah. Not gonna be in the sing-off again. That was horrible, it really was. I still can’t believe I’m here at week eight, honestly.”

“You deserve it,” Harry piped up from where he was sat, pushing himself to his bare feet. Louis felt fond as he looked at his lover, boots kicked off to the side, padding around the room in his pink socks, entirely unbothered. He was wearing one of Louis’ t-shirts, and Louis loved how it felt like he was claiming his boyfriend in some way, publicly, even though no-one could really link the item back to him. “Seriously, Rich, you don’t know good you are, mate. And that song this week is gonna be fucking awesome.”

“I hope so. Just hope everyone else likes it.”

“They will,” Louis mumbled, pulling out a shirt for Harry. “What about this one, love?” Harry stepped over, hooking his chin over Louis’ shoulder, considering the item for a second before he nodded. “I think that’s going to look good, what do you think?”

“I mean, it’s gonna make my tatts show up a lot, is that alright, do you think?” 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Louis questioned, his brow furrowing as he wondered why Harry was suddenly worried about the tattoos he usually proudly displayed.

“I dunno, just with the song… do they go?” 

“Haz, you want to push the boundaries, right? Then wear something like this, and show off your ink, at the same time. Show people there’s no typical way a person should dress, that you should embrace who you are. And you’re perfect.” Louis twisted his head, pecking Harry’s lips before they sprang apart as Ness and one of her assistants strolled into the room. “That was close,” he mumbled, stepping closer to Rich, watching as Harry tried to subtly wipe his lips. 

The door opened again and Louis rolled his eyes as he realised the runner was back yet again. “I’m so sorry, Mr Tomlinson, but-”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll come now. Thanks, love.” Louis clapped Rich on the back, and winked at Harry, who mouthed ‘good luck’ at him, well aware where Louis was going to by now. Louis took a breath and stepped into the corridor, heading in the direction of Simon’s room. Louis could already feel anger flooding his veins as he got closer, knowing Simon was going to say things Louis really didn't want to hear.

He didn't bother to knock on the door and just barged inside, making Simon jump. Louis bit back a smirk at that, and folded his arms, leaning his shoulder against the wall. He kept his expression as neutral as possible, and stood silently, waiting for Simon to speak.

“Ah, at last. Took your time, Louis.”

“I was busy.” Louis wasn’t about to give any explanation or excuses, and he could see Simon wanted to say something more, but he held back.

“Come and take a seat.” Simon indicated the other sofa but Louis shook his head.

“No, thanks. I’d rather stand. I don’t plan on staying long, anyway.”

“Have it your way.” Simon adjusted his position, crossing his legs, making him look more of a pillock than he usually did, if that was possible. Louis ran his eyes over the man’s outfit; his usual light blue wash jeans, pointed black points and an ill-fitting white t-shirt, thinking for someone so rich, he had an absolutely hideous dress sense and really needed to hire someone to sort out his godawful image. “So, I wanted to talk to you about this past weekend and what transpired.”

Louis’ stomach fell as his first thought was that somehow Simon was talking about the fact he’d had sex with Harry but he shook that off, knowing there was no way Simon knew about that. Instead, he just stared at the other man, giving nothing away at all.

“Nothing to say, Louis? You went against my direct order, and if I’m honest, that’s entirely unacceptable. I told you weeks ago your siblings weren’t welcome here anymore, and yet, here they were.”

“I don’t actually care-”

Simon cut him off against and Louis clenched his hands into fists, biting back his anger as Simon spoke over him. “And not just that. No. They weren’t just making a nuisance in the audience. Your little protege even saw fit to bring one of those kids on stage, Louis. That is absolutely ridiculous.”

“Why?” Louis was seething now, and just prayed Simon didn't insult Doris any further, certain he’d knock the man out if he did, damn the consequences. “Doris did nothing wrong, and nor did Harry. She was unsettled, and Harry was comforting her. It was his job before he did all of this, remember. He’s great with kids.”

“Kids, or your siblings? Bit close to her, isn’t he?”

“No, he fucking isn’t. Leave Harry and Doris out of this, Simon. Your problem is with me, so fucking get on with it so I can get the hell out of here.”

“But it won’t stay just your problem, not if you continue to defy me.”

Louis’ blood ran cold at those words, wondering exactly what Simon meant, an evil glint obvious in his eyes now. He swallowed and focused on keeping his voice steady, determined not to betray how nervous he felt to the man sat across the room from him. “Are you threatening me, Simon?” Louis’ voice was low, and laced with anger.

“Not exactly.” There was a pause as Louis waited, knowing Simon was wanting him to jump in. Louis decided to stay quiet. “If you defy me again, Louis, you will regret it. And not only that, but your favourite little contestant will most certainly regret it, too.”

“You fucking stay away from Harry, you fucking twat-”

“Oh, I’m so glad you knew who I meant,” Simon simpered, and Louis mentally cursed himself for letting Harry’s name slip so easily. “But yes, young Harry. He’s the one who will pay the price if you go against me, Louis.”

“And how exactly will you hurt Harry?” Louis asked, almost dreading the answer.

“Put it this way. You go against me again, and this will be Harry's last week in the competition. No matter what, if you go against me, he will be gone that week. I’ll fiddle the figures if I have to. He’ll be gone, and it’ll be your fault.”

“You- you-” Louis stuttered, his heart racing in his chest. While he knew Simon was coming for him, this was a low blow by anyone’s standards. Removing Harry from the competition was completely out of line, but somehow, Louis meant Simon meant every word. “You can’t do that, you can’t.”

Simon stood then and came over, towering over Louis. Louis stood up straight, not breaking their gaze, determined to stare the other man down. He smirked, and Louis just wanted to wipe it off his face.

“Watch me.” He walked past Louis, knocking his shoulder as he did, and Louis clenched his jaw, utterly seething. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, stalking the opposite way to Simon, needing to get away before he did something he, or worse, Harry, would deeply regret.

Louis headed in the direction of the boys dressing room, sure both Rich and Harry would be back there by now. Before he entered, he took a few deep breaths, willing himself to calm down. He didn't need either of them to be stressed out, especially before the important show of this week. He took out his phone and sent Harry a message before he went in, needing his boyfriend not to bring up the subject in front of Rich, certain he’d lose his temper far too quickly.

**Louis:** _ I’ll tell you when we get home, but please don’t mention the meeting with twat features now. Don’t wanna discuss it.x _

**Harry:** _ Whatever you need. But promise me we’ll talk later, Lou? I’m here for you. Xx _

**Louis:** _ I know. I appreciate it, and you. I love you. Xxx _

He finished his last message and rapped his knuckles on the door before he entered, grinning at both of his contestants who were lounging on the sofas, phones in hand.  Harry sent him a look of concern then, and Louis just shook his head slightly, Harry nodding in reply, telling him he understood. Louis loved how they could communicate wordlessly, and he went over, sitting next to his boyfriend, resting his hand on his thigh.

“You both alright? Sorted out your outfits for Saturday?”

“Yep,” Rich nodded in reply, pulling up a photo of him in hi outfit Harry had taken for him once Louis had left the wardrobe department. Louis realised he hadn’t actually sorted his own suit for Saturday but pushed that thought to the back of his mind, reaching for Harry’s hand, needing some point of affection all of a sudden. “You okay, Louis? You seem quiet.”

“I’m fine,” Louis answered, waving off his worry. “Just a lot of my mind with the show, and Rogue stuff. But I love to be busy so I shouldn’t moan. Listen, I know the car isn’t leaving for at least an hour but I can give you both a lift home if you want?”

“Really? I won’t say no,” Rich said, suddenly excited to be getting in a car with his mentor. “Sorry, Haz, but I call shotgun. You get to ride with Louis all the time, my turn.”

Harry smirked at Rich’s terminology, and Rich leant over the arm of his sofa, pretending to be sick which made both Louis and Harry laugh loudly. They gathered their belongings, and as they left, Louis explained to the team he was taking his contestants back to the house, seeing no point in keeping them unnecessarily. It was approved and they all climbed into Louis’ Audi, Harry struggling to fold up his long legs in the cramped rear seat.

“You alright back there, babe?” Louis asked, turning around to see Harry fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable.

“All good, let’s go, love,” Harry said, pulling his seatbelt across his body and getting as comfortable as he could. Rich chatted all the way home, Louis and Harry chiming in every so often. Louis felt calmer around these boys, but there was still something bubbling under the surface in him he couldn’t get rid of.

He knew the route back to the contestants house by heart now, and it wasn’t long before he was pulling up outside the driveway. Rich climbed out, pushing the seat forward so Harry could get out, stretching his long limbs in relief.

“Such a drama queen,” Rich teased, grabbing his bag from the footwell. “You coming in, or…”

“Or,” Harry confirmed with a smile, hugging his friend goodbye quickly. “Sorry mate, think Lou needs to talk, do you mind?” He said this quietly enough that Louis couldn’t hear, and appreciated the way his friend nodded, smiling at the pair.

“Sure. Thanks for the lift, Louis, see you later, Harry.” Rich waved and headed off up the drive as Harry got into the passenger seat. Louis drove off quickly, keen to get home. There was a silence between them that wasn’t usually present, and it felt charged somehow, like Louis was full of tension he needed to release. Harry watched as he keyed in the code for his driveway, and they parked up. 

Louis hopped out of the car quickly, and sped up the driveway, quick on his feet, Harry following behind with both of their bags. As soon as they entered the hallway, Louis pushed him up against the wall and kissed him deeply, hands raking underneath Harry’s t-shirt, almost clawing at the skin of his stomach and hips. Both of them were already aroused, and Harry parted his lips willingly, accepting Louis’ kiss. 

“Need you,” Louis rasped out, and Harry nodded, pulling Louis’ top up and over his head, flinging it to the floor, moaning as Louis’ hands worked at the fly of his jeans, slipping a hand inside. Louis’ fingertips teased the head of Harry’s cock, bringing him to full hardness quickly, and they were both desperate by now. “Not here,” Louis whispered, and dragged Harry off into the living room. He looked around and eyed the sofa, smirking at the sight of it. “You wanna…”

“Fuck, yeah,” Harry breathed, and quickly stepped out of his jeans, now only in his underwear in the middle of Louis’ living room. Louis eyed his crotch hungrily, Harry’s large erection tenting his boxers, and threw his own clothes off, including his boxers. He wasn’t ashamed of his body, at least, not around Harry, and he stood palming himself, trying to calm himself down a little before he touched Harry again. He could feel his cock was getting wet from precome, and he finally gave in, crowding Harry against the back of one sofa. “Oh, Lou…”

“Needed you all afternoon, kinda wanted Rich to go and let us fuck in the dressing room,” Louis confessed, rutting up against Harry’s long thigh, both men breathing heavily now, aroused and wanting more from each other. “Love that you love sex, I-”

“Just love it with you,” Harry corrected, pushing his hips forward, brushing his clothed cock against Louis’, drawing moans from both men. “Wanna be with you all the time, have you inside me..”

“Yeah, want that,” Louis admitted, reaching down and pushing at the waistband of Harry’s underwear, pushing them down until they fell to the floor and Harry stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. “We gonna do it here, like this?”

“Shit, really?” Harry blushed and Louis just nodded, a fist around his own length stroking up and down, his body responding to the touch. “You got, um, stuff?”

“Lube? Lemme grab it, you just… stay there and be pretty.” Harry giggled at that and Louis turned and ran from the room, dashing upstairs as quickly as he could, a hand cupped around his cock as he grabbed the lube, realising he needed to get some more if sex with Harry was going to become a regular thing… god, he hoped it was. He gasped as he walked back into the living room, Harry leant back against the sofa, wanking himself quickly. “Fuck, you look so good for me-”

“Louis, can we just- come on,  _ please. _ ” Harry was begging now, and Louis thought it might well be the hottest thing he’d ever heard. He nodded and flicked open the cap of the bottle, drizzling a little of the clear fluid onto his fingers, and stepped up to Harry, winding an arm around his back, grazing over his cheeks. “Please, Louis, please- ohhhhhhhhhhh.”

He moaned as Louis pressed the fingertip of his pointer finger inside Harry’s body, and Louis liked how easily Harry’s body gave in to him, accepting the intrusion without too much hesitation. Louis pushed in to the knuckle quickly, knowing Harry needed it as much as he did, but didn't drag his eyes away from Harry’s face, taking in every flutter of his eyelashes, the way his tongue licked his lips and his cheeks reddened. 

He was still more than turned on by the fact Harry had never been with anyone but him in this way, and he pushed his own hard cock against Harry’s leg again, needing some kind of friction while he prepared Harry properly, not wanting to hurt the man he loved at all, no matter how quick and dirty this sex was going to be. 

He slid a second finger in alongside the first, Harry moaning loudly and arching his back because of it. Louis licked across his chest, sucking one of Harry’s dusky pink nipples into his mouth as his finger worked inside him, pulling out and scissoring slightly before he pushed them back in, making Harry cry out his name over and over. 

“Louis, I’m ready, just-”

“Babe, I’ve only done two, just a bit more?”

“No, I want to feel you. Louis, please fuck me, please-” Louis nodded, knowing he couldn’t resist Harry when he begged like this. He slid his fingers out and wiped them down the outside of his own thigh, knowing they’d both need a shower after this anyway. He grabbed the lube again from where it was propped against the back cushion of the sofa, and put some into his palm, rubbing it over his cock, hissing at the touch of his own hand.

“Lean over the sofa, babe,” Louis encouraged, placing a hand on the back of Harry’s neck to make him bend over more, exposing him entirely for Louis. Louis’ breath hitched at the sight of Harry in this way. His hole was slick with lube and slightly pink from Louis’ attention, and Harry whined, arching his back as if he were presenting himself somehow. “Fucking hell, Harry, you look so good like this, can’t believe you’re mine-”

He lined up the tip of his length and gently nudged forwards, a hand on Harry’s ass cheek keeping him in place. He felt wanton and dirty, never having really fucked anyone like this before. Louis’ previous lovers had preferred the bed, but there was something about Harry that made Louis want to push the boundaries, and he knew he was enjoying every second of this so far. Harry groaned lowly as Louis pushed inside, and Louis leaned back, watching his cock slide entirely into Harry’s waiting body, rim stretching beautifully around him.

“Take me so well,” he purred, rubbing at hand up and down Harry’s back, trying to relax him. He could see Harry was struggling with his size slightly, taking in deep breaths to try and stop the pain a bit so Louis did what he could to help. His hand slid around to Harry’s hard cock and stroked it gently, thumbing over the tip, distracting Harry from the pain between his legs. “Look so good taking my cock, love you Harry-”

“Love you too, harder, please fuck me harder, Lou.” It was as if Harry could sense what Louis needed, and Louis hurried to do what he needed. He kept one hand on Harry’s cock, and the other gripped at his hip. Harry’s head was hung nearly over the back of the sofa, and Louis could sense his abs quivering from the vulnerable he was in. “Baby-”

“Okay, tell me if you want me to stop,” Louis reminded him, doing a very rapid and hard thrust into Harry, their bodies jarring forward with the motion of it. Harry’s hand came back and gripped at the edge of the sofa, clinging on to support himself as Louis fucked him hard, both whining and panting, lost in complete and utter pleasure.

“Oh! Louis, I-” Louis sensed it was okay and carried on, repeating the motion over and over. His own body was already aching from the strain of everything but he couldn’t stop now, even if he wanted to. He was lost in a crazy rhythm, fucking into the boy bent over for him, trusting Louis to take care of him; the boy he loved more than any other in the whole world. He ran the hand up from Harry’s hip and tangled his fingers in his curls, pulling Harry’s head back slightly, their eyes meeting. “Love this, want you to come inside me-”

“I will, promise,” Louis panted back, and picked up his rhythm, pounding frantically into Harry’s waiting body now. Louis loved the sound of his hips slapping against Harry’s round ass each time he thrust back inside his boy, and he tried to move his hand in rhythm, wanting to make Harry feel as good as he did. “Come for me, Haz…”

Harry whined and pushed back to meet Louis’ thrusts, and Louis was more turned on by that, how Harry was seeking out more from him at each turn. Louis pulled back slightly and just watched himself take Harry over and over until he felt the familiar tug of orgasm low in his belly, charging towards that much needed release now. He leaned over again and licked up Harry’s back, the tang of sweat tingling on his tongue, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. He kissed up to Harry’s shoulder blades, sucking a deep, dark bruise into one of them, forgetting it might show through his shirt on Saturday night. 

“Louis, I’m gonna- oh shit, Louis, I-” Harry moaned out beautifully, and Louis kept stroking him through his orgasm, catching as much of Harry’s release as he could, loving how Harry’s body was spasming underneath him. Harry was bucking up and down into Louis’ fist, his ass clenching around Louis’ cock, and Louis knew he was close now too.  “Fuck, I- fill me up Louis, please-”

Those words were all it took to push Louis over the edge too. He thrust two, three more times harshly into Harry’s waiting body and came hotly, spilling inside his boy with a long, low groan. Harry just stood there, taking it all, and Louis slumped over him, releasing Harry’s spent cock, the pair trying to catch their breaths. 

“Oh my god…” Louis panted out, gently withdrawing from Harry’s body, smirking at the sight of come starting to seep from his boyfriend’s entrance, proof of the filthy sex they’d just indulged in. “Only the fourth time you’ve ever had sex and you let me fuck you over the back of my sofa. You’re fucking amazing, you know that?”

“Me? You’re the one who makes me feel so good, Lou. I swear to God, I feel high right now,” Harry rasped out, cheeks red and body still thrumming from his release. “Did that make you feel better?”

“Yeah, I needed that, needed  _ you _ ,” Louis corrected, kissing Harry’s lips gently now, the pair easily switching from horny and needy to loving and tender. Louis yanked a blanket down onto the sofa cushions and collapsed onto it, pulling Harry down into his lap. They both ignored the sticky feeling between them for a moment, and breathed together, bodies sweaty and sated. Harry moaned as his phone rang, and he reached for it, smiling slightly when he saw it was Niall.

“Sorry, better get this in case it’s urgent... “ Harry said, still a little out of breath as he fumbled with the phone, answering the call. “Hey Ni, you okay?” Harry hit the speaker button, and Niall’s Irish voice filled the room.

“Hey Haz, you alright, sound out of breath.”

“My fault,” Louis piped up, kissing Harry’s cheek, his arms around Harry’s bare waist now, bodies tangled together on his sofa. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“I’m not,” Harry replied, kissing Louis back, forgetting about the phone call already.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, what have you- oh god.”

“Sorry, Niall, is everything-”

“Have I interrupted something?”

“Nah, we just finished… literally,” Louis said with a smirk, and they both laughed as Niall started gagging on the other end of the phone, squawking his next words out loudly.

“You dirty fucking bastards! I’m hanging up, right now!”

Harry just laughed, ignoring his embarrassment as a few beeps signalled Niall had indeed hung up on him, and Louis focused instead on the naked boy in his lap, and just how good he tasted when he kissed him, all thoughts of Simon and his problems long gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Harry's song is going to be?! Hehe, have a guess!


	21. Live Show Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends a fun day with Niall shopping in London. Harry and Louis spend time with family before the show, then after Harry's song, Louis struggles to contain his anger towards Simon, but Harry's there to offer comfort...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visuals for this week's Live Show:
> 
> [Harry 1](https://postimg.cc/t7LjQCWc) [Harry 2](https://postimg.cc/XZ7McZ6r) [Harry 3](https://postimg.cc/MfjJMh2t) [Harry 4](https://postimg.cc/7f0yx8NZ)
> 
> [Louis 1](https://postimg.cc/CR0p5PvH) [Louis 2](https://postimg.cc/QVB3yW95) [Louis 3](https://postimg.cc/k2y3bQzr)
> 
> Enjoy this one, eek! Leave me comments and let me know your thoughts, I love reading them. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support again over the past week for my fic, it has meant the world to me. I love this fic, despite what some have said about it, and hope you still do too!

**Friday Morning**

Louis groaned, blinking away the sleep in his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the semi-darkness of his bedroom. He let out a long sigh and reached out across the bed to touch and hug Harry, but to his surprise, the other side of the bed was cold. He was all alone, and Louis didn't like it. He got himself into a sitting position and cleared his throat, turning on his phone for a second, shocked to see it was already gone nine.

He swung his legs out of bed and grabbed a hoodie from where it was hanging from the back of his door, and headed into the bathroom, using the toilet before he walked downstairs, his feet sinking in to the plush pile of the carpet beneath his feet. He peered into the lounge, worrying more when he saw no sign of his boyfriend but as he walked into the kitchen, his heart settled and he watched for a moment as Harry sipped on a mug of tea, sat on one of Louis’ kitchen stools, looking entirely at home.

Louis quietly walked over and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, resting his cheek against the warm expanse of Harry’s bare back, kissing it softly. “Morning, darling.”

“You made me jump, Lou,” Harry said back, and Louis could sense the smile on his lips from the way he spoke. “Sorry I wasn’t in bed, I hope you don’t mind me coming down here and using your stuff-”

“Don’t be daft,” Louis said as he shuffled away, quickly making himself a cup of tea as Harry watched on, looking utterly beautiful with his hair scraped back with a headscarf, and joggers slung low on his hips. “You make yourself at home, okay? I mean that. Whatever you wanna do here is fine by me. Missed my morning cuddle, though.”

At those words, Harry stood up and walked over to Louis, holding his arms out. Louis wasted no time in diving into them and nuzzling Harry’s chest, the taller man reaching down to kiss the top of his head carefully. Louis unwrapped himself from Harry’s arms, quickly getting up onto his tiptoes and pressing their lips together before he added a dash of milk to his cup, dunking the tea bag until the tea was a good enough colour.

“Shall we go and sit on the sofa?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded, following him and curling up against Harry’s side. Harry put his arm around Louis’ shoulders, and they sat in a comfortable silence for a moment until Louis sensed Harry had something to say. “Baby… can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything,” Louis muttered, sipping on his cooling tea, relaxing against his boyfriend’s warm body.

“What happened with Simon yesterday? You weren’t happy at the studio yesterday and I wanted to talk to you when we got back home but… well, we… yeah.” They both chuckled quietly at the memory of Louis taking Harry roughly over the back of the sofa, Harry squirming a little in his seat, his backside just the right side of being sore. “But I want you to know you can talk to me. About anything, Lou.”

“I know, and I love you for that,” Louis admitted, tilting his head back and kissing Harry quickly. His heart was racing. There was no way he wanted Harry to know the things Simon had said to him, the way Louis had been threatened and in turn, so had Harry’s place in the competition. Harry must have sensed Louis’ hesitation because he shifted their positions, making it so they were both facing, a look of worry in his beautiful green eyes.

“Louis, please. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won’t be angry, or upset, or whatever you think I will be. I just want to be there for you, and we always said we’d be honest with each other.” Harry took Louis’ smaller hand in his own and held onto it, linking them both together in such a small way, but to Louis, it was everything. Harry somehow always knew what he needed, and Louis readied himself to confess everything.

“I… I just need you to know that you don’t need to worry, okay? What he said… it’s complete bullshit and I would never, ever let it happen, I promise you, love.” Harry nodded and Louis continued. “He was angry about the fact I let Mum bring the kids again to the live, and that, um, you brought Dotty on stage. Before you say anything, I don’t care. She needed you, and you were there for her, and that was so amazing of you. No-one else batted an eyelid, so please don’t think I’m angry or whatever, it’s just him being a complete twat.”

“Okay, cos I didn't mean anything by it, Lou. I just think Dotty’s amazing and I couldn’t leave her to be upset… your mum seemed okay with it so-”

“Please, Haz. Don’t read anything more into it than Simon being a dickhead. I defied him and he hates that, that’s what it’s all about, not you or Dotty, not really. Anyway. So he threatened me after that. He said that if I go against him again, in anyway, I’d really regret it.”

Louis looked down as Harry took his hand away from Louis’, his hands curling into fists on his lap now. Louis hated how angry this was making Harry, but at the same time, he knew Harry had to hear it. All of it. “Louis, if he threatened you, you need to do something about it. He can’t keep-”

“Not just me. You as well.” Harry’s jaw dropped at that, and Louis swallowed heavily, the guilt feeling like a huge burden by now. “He said that if I went against him, he’d get you out of the competition, even if that meant screwing with the figures. He knows that would hurt me, and you. So… yeah. I’m so fucking sorry you’ve been dragged into all this.”

There was silence for a few minutes as Harry let Louis’ words sink in, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth until finally, he sat back, drawing his knees up to his chest. Louis hated how closed off his body language was, but let Harry speak, knowing this was affecting his boyfriend as much as it was him.

“Louis, if you need us to, like, cool off or something until the show is over, I understand. I don’t have to like it, but you have to do what’s right for you, for your career-”

“No! No way, that is _not_ what I want to happen, not at all. Love, he’s not going to win, and if that’s what we choose to do, he’s won, whether he knows it or not. Besides… I kinda love you too much to cool off, or whatever you said. Not happening. Sorry, you’re stuck with me.”

“You’re sure? I don’t want you to keep getting shit because of me.” Harry asked, and Louis hated that he needed confirmation that he was what Louis wanted.

“More than. Never been more sure of anything, actually. We just need to be careful around him, not give him anymore ammunition than he already thinks he has. Come here, give us a cuddle.” Harry grinned and slid across the sofa, practically sitting himself in Louis’ lap as he embraced him, landing small, soft kisses on Louis’ lips. Louis smiled as Harry’s hand came up and grazed across his very stubbly cheek. He pulled back and stared into his boyfriend’s eyes, needing him to understand that really, this wasn’t about him. “And Haz… this isn’t about you. There’s been bad blood between me and Simon for a long time.”

“Really? Why?”

Louis sighed, realising he was going to have to verbalise what happened all those years ago for the first real time. Only Zayn and Liam knew the extent of how bad the blood between Louis and Simon ran, but Louis knew he wanted Harry to know as well, to understand the reason things had deteriorated to this extent.

“Okay. No-one really knows this, by the way, only Z and Li. Simon won’t have it made public, and you’ll understand why when I tell you. So when we started out with Rogue, we had a lot of offers from record labels wanting to sign us. To this day, I don’t really get why, it was crazy and-

“I know why, you’re bloody brilliant.” Harry kissed Louis then, and he giggled when Louis shoved him off, falling back against the arm rest. “Sorry, had to be said. Continue, babe.”

“Thanks. Okay. So Simon was one of the bigwigs who wanted to sign us. He gave us a great offer, in all honesty. A three album deal, worldwide promo, massive European tour which was underheard of for a band like us. We were all for it, had met him and wanted to sign. Then I found out something I didn't like, and that was it. In my mind, and the other lads too, the offer was done, and Simon hated me for it.”

“I almost don’t think I want to know,” Harry admitted, wriggling again until he was closer to Louis, as if he sensed he wasn’t going to like what Louis was going to say. “Go on then, tell me.”

“So. At the time we were looking to sign, I found out Simon was eyeing up another solo artist, someone who, a bit like us, was garnering a lot of attention in the industry. But when Simon found out she was gay, he refused to sign her unless she agreed to, well, stay in the closet. He wanted to promote her as young, free and available to the men she was singing to. At this point, I knew I was gay, I was out to my friends and family, and I wanted to be out when the band got big, too. I saw no reason to hide who I was.”

“And rightfully so,” Harry agreed, nodding along. “I feel the same, that’s why I’ve never hidden the fact I like boys. Well. One boy in particular, I guess.” He winked at Louis, and the pair laughed, putting down their now empty mugs so Louis could continue.

“So. I spoke to a few people I knew within the label, and it turns out he wanted to put me in the closet, to make me ambiguous about my sexuality. I wasn’t having it, and I said as much to Zayn and Liam, who were totally on-board. I told Simon he’d either sign me as an openly gay rockstar, or he wouldn’t sign us at all. I forced his hand, I know that. But in the end, I walked away. I couldn’t do that to myself, not after I’d got so far with the other lads, as who I was. Obviously, we signed with another label, a massive rival of Simon’s, and he never got over it. We hit the big time, and I think that made him more bitter. He hates that I’m out and proud now, that I’ve been papped with previous boyfriends, and that our fans don’t give a shit that I have sex with boys. I’ve proved him wrong, and Rogue will always be the ones who got away.”

“Shit,” Harry mumbled, a little stunned about Louis’ revelations. He had always suspected there had been closeting going on in the music world, but to hear it be confirmed, and by his own boyfriend nonetheless, was shocking and a harsh reality. “I’m so proud of you, Lou. For standing up for yourself, and who you are. As a young guy, you could have so easily given in to his demands to make a success for yourself and the band, but you didn't. I love that you’re so principled. Fuck him, yeah?”

“As long as you understand he might make our lives difficult, love. You’re taking a risk being with me as it is, let alone with this hanging over us. I don’t care, I’m willing to get through whatever shit he throws at us to be with you. We do need to think about what might happen if you actually win, though. You’ll be tied to him and while he can’t closet you, he won’t make your life easy.”

“Let’s wait and see what happens, chances of me winning are pretty small, babe,” Harry said with a small smile, climbing entirely into Louis’ lap now. “But yeah, we need to think about it, I agree. Lou?”

“Mm?”

“Thank you. For trusting me with that, for being honest. I’ll keep it to myself, I will, but… just be careful, yeah? You mean the world to me, and I don’t want him to fuck you up for the sake of this, and the show. You matter more to me than winning or anything else. I won’t let him destroy us. I know I’m just a nineteen year old kid and I have no power over him, but I’ll do what I can to protect you.”

“I love you, Haz.” Louis cupped Harry’s cheek with his hand and kissed him softly, pressing their foreheads together afterwards, keeping them close. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“I love you, too. Now I fancy a nice warm bath. Wanna join me?” Louis nodded and let Harry stand up, linking their hands and dragging his boyfriend up the stairs, knowing they both needed a bit of closeness and alone time to let the words of the morning sink in.

 

**Saturday morning**

**Louis:** _Have a good time with Ni, babe. Shop til you drop! Xx_

 **Harry:** _Will do, wish you could come with us. Can’t wait til we can go out and do stuff like this. Love you and miss you. Xx_

 **Louis:** _Please spoil yourself love. Xxx_

 **Harry:** _I will as much as my weekly pittance allows me to, haha! Xx_

 **Louis:** _Check your bank. X_

Harry paused, suddenly feeling a bit strange about what Louis had said. He logged on to his internet banking app and his jaw almost hit the floor as he muttered “what the fuck?” to himself, causing Niall to send him a puzzled look from where he sat next to him on the bus.

 **Harry:** _What? Lou, why did you do that?!_

 **Louis:** _I can’t come and spoil you myself, so I can treat you this way. I don’t want a penny of it back so buy yourself something as pretty as you. Love you, gorgeous xxx_

 **Harry:** _Shit, you are amazing, you know that? Thank you thank you thank you! I love you, best boyfriend ever! Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

He flipped onto Snapchat and sent Louis a grinning photo of himself, hearts floating around his head with the comment ‘So in love!’ written underneath, Niall pretending to gag next to him as he peered over his best friend’s shoulder.

“Will you get off that bloody phone? You won’t die if you don’t text Lou every single second of the day, you know!” Niall had been teasing Harry for the past hour, and he’d finally had enough, wanting Harry’s full attention on him for a while, at least until they had to go to the studio and Harry would be whisked away again. “Why have you got that dopey grin on your face? What’s loverboy done now?”

“Wanna see?” Harry replied with a smirk, pretending to pull up his photos app much to Niall’s horror. “Nah, I’m kidding. That’s for my eyes only. But seriously, he, um… he’s put some money in my bank so I can buy something, cos he can’t come with us.”

“Shitting hell, he your sugardaddy now too?”

“Fuck off,” Harry laughed back, elbowing his friend in the ribs, drawing the attention of a few of the other passengers who just smiled at their antics. “No, he’s bloody not, Niall. You know that’s not why I’m with him, far from it. It’s just… it’s a lovely thing to do, that’s all.”

“It is. You’ve gone all gooey, Haz. You deserve to be gooey, I’m happy you’re happy. Ooh bus stop, let me push the bell!” Harry chucked at Niall’s excitement, watching him press the little button on a nearby pole and they got up, waiting for the doors to open, both of them tumbling out onto London’s famous Oxford Street. “Holy moly, the world is my oyster,” Niall gasped, spinning around as he looked up and down the famous street.

“Where first then?” Harry asked, and Niall immediately dragged them in the direction of the huge Nike store opposite. Harry just rolled his eyes as really, it wasn’t his cup of tea but he was happy to go along with Niall’s whims for a while. They mooched around, Niall treating himself to a new pair of trainers while Harry browsed the sporty clothes, imagining his boyfriend in some of them until Niall came back and startled him from his stupor, dragging him back out into the street.

Harry had a hat perched on his head and sunglasses on his face, disguising him from most people being able to recognise him, and he loved navigating the streets with Niall, feeling entirely anonymous. As much as he loved being on the X Factor, he missed the days he could just go out and do what he wanted, and this felt like he was getting a little bit of his old life back. He couldn’t help but think into the future, if he stayed with Louis (as he hoped he would) and how his life would change irrevocably because of that relationship. It made him smile, as well as feel a little nervous, but Harry tried to push those thoughts away, determined to enjoy his day out with his best friend.

Harry bought a few necessities as they shopped, sending Louis a running commentary of his day, along with some rather amusing pictures of Niall posing in various items, some more embarrassing than others. Harry felt he hadn’t laughed so hard and so long in a while, and was so grateful to Niall for this. Harry paid for them both to go to lunch, just sharing some baguettes from Pret a Manger, and they sipped on some ice cold smoothies at a table out the front of the shop, watching the world go by.

“You ever think you’d get this far in the competition, then mate?” Niall asked, looking at Harry through the dark lenses of his sunglasses. “Week eight show tonight, and you’re still in there, fighting for the win. So proud of you, you know.”

Harry blushed at that, dropping his gaze to the stainless steel table in front of him. “I can’t believe it sometimes, honestly. Like… if you hadn’t have persuaded me to go for it earlier this year, to audition… I wouldn’t be here now. I wouldn’t have a chance at a singing career, I wouldn’t have met the love of my life…”

“You’d still be a sweet little virgin…” Niall said with a wink, and Harry’s hands flew up to his face in embarrassment, wishing he’d kept that particular bit of information about sleeping with Louis to himself, but smirking slightly at the fact he was probably right. Louis had changed him a lot, and in some ways, Harry found he was loving being part of it.

“Well, maybe,” Harry said, smiling shyly up at him. “But seriously, it’s all changed and as scary as some of it has been, I wouldn’t change a thing, I really wouldn’t. I never thought I’d get to the live shows, let alone this far. I can’t even think about winning yet, though, Ni. I have to get through tonight first, and now it’s here, I’m scared. I know Lou loves the song, and I think it’s fun but… well, people are either gonna love it or hate it, aren’t they?”

“They’ll love it. Trust me, mate. They’ve loved everything you’ve done so far, and this won’t be any different. Just sing it with confidence, and you’ll pull it off. I’d tell you if I thought you were going wrong, you know I would, and I think Lou would, too.”

“Oh, he totally would,” Harry confessed, nodding along. “Shit, look at the time. Let’s get going, I wanna get something from Lou before we have to get back to the house and to the studio.” They pushed their metal chairs back, wincing at the noise but grabbed their bags, heading off into the busy London crowds.

They found themselves in a department store, and while Niall browsed the menswear section, Harry took the escalator up a floor and wandered around the home department. Something caught Harry’s eye and he wandered over, picking up the gift set with a soft smile, knowing it was the perfect thing to buy Louis. He hurried to pay for it before he went down to see Niall with another garish shirt in his hands, rolling his eyes at his best friend’s unfortunate taste in clothing.

Two hours later, and Harry was dead on his feet. He’d bought Louis another little something, something a bit more personal than the first present and now he couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend. They stopped outside a rather expensive looking shop, Harry eyeing a beautiful shirt hanging from a rail just inside.

“Go and look at it,” Niall encouraged, but Harry shook his head.

“Nah, probably too expensive,” he moaned, regret lacing his tone.

“Lou wanted you to treat yourself. That might be nice for tonight? Come on, try it on, at least.” Harry sighed and nodding, pushing open the door to the Marc Jacobs store. A young male assistant bustled over, but Niall waved him off, with a “Ah, we’re alright, cheers mate,” much to Harry’s amusement. Harry stepped over to the shirt he was eyeing up and ran the fabric through his fingers, eyeing the embroidery detail. “Harry, try it on. You love it, and it’s right up your street.”

Harry grabbed the small price label hanging from the hem and gasped when he saw the three figure sum. “Niall, I could buy a whole wardrobe for this, I can’t-”

“I will phone Louis myself and get him down here to kick your arse if you say that again,” Niall threatened, hands on his hips, looking like he meant business. “Try. It. On.” He snatched Harry’s bags from his hands and hooked the shirt off the rail, pressing it to Harry’s chest. “Go on. For me?”

“Alright,” Harry sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to win against Niall. He checked the size and then slipped behind the heavy navy curtain, pulling his t-shirt (Louis’ t-shirt, if he was honest) over his head, dumping it on the floor by his feet. He undid the buttons and slid the shirt up his arms, letting it nestle against his shoulders, smoothing the fabric down against his torso. He couldn’t help but grin at his reflection in the mirror, at how the shirt clung to his frame, exposing some of his tattoos thanks to the sheer nature of it, and how the flowers popped against the dark colour. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and took a few photos, quickly sending them to Louis, needing his opinion.

 **Harry:** _Babe, be honest. Yes or no?_

 **Louis:** _Holy fuck. YES. You look so hot. Shit. Why aren’t I there? WHY_

 **Harry:** _I mean, I like it a lot but it’s expensive, and I don’t know if I can spend that on one bit of clothing. X_

 **Louis:** _Buy it. Whatever it costs, I’ll cover it. You must own that shirt, and you must wear it tonight…_

 **Louis:** _And you must let me take it off you in bed later on after I’ve fucked you in it. X_

 **Harry:** _Louis… xxx_

 **Louis:** _I’m not even joking. You are so fucking sexy. I love you. Xxxxxx_

Harry giggled and slid his phone away, deciding just from that reaction it was worth it. He pulled the curtain open and showed off to Niall, who was nodding at him, looking pleased with himself.

“Give us a twirl then, Styles. Did you show the boyfriend?”

Harry blushed at the question but nodded, turning on his tiptoes to show Niall all around. “Yeah, he, uh, he liked it. A lot, actually.”

“Oh my god, fuck me, I don’t wanna know about you two and your weird sex things. Go and take it off so you can buy it.” Harry cackled loudly and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, sloping back into the changing room. He undid the buttons but before he took the shirt off, he took another photo on Snapchat and sent it to Louis, smirking when seconds later he was notified Louis had taken a screenshot.

 **Louis:** _Are you actually trying to kill me? I’m at Liam’s and my cock is hard, and he’s staring at me like he can read my mind. It’s quite frightening._

 **Harry:** _Save it for later, and I’ll help you out. Xxxx_

 **Louis:** _Oh, I know you will. That arse is mine, Styles. Xxx_

 **Harry:** _Always will be. Love you. Xxxx_

Harry came out of the changing room with the shirt back on its hanger, and Niall gently pushed him towards the cash desk, knowing that Harry felt a bit odd about dropping such a huge sum of money on one thing. He did feel a bit of a buzz as he put in his pin number, the payment being accepted quickly, and Harry was soon handed a plush rope-handled bag, his shirt folded and wrapped in tissue paper inside it. He mumbled thanks and followed Niall out of the shop, both with wide grins on their faces now. Harry swung the bag merrily from his hand as they headed back off to find a taxi, aware time was ticking away.

They decided to take a ride straight to the studios, Harry having everything he needed on him. He was planning on staying with Louis again after the show, no matter the result of the elimination show, and had enough spare clothes there by now. They chatted eagerly about the show, how excited Harry was and soon enough, they arrived, Harry paying for the taxi as he sloped in with Niall.

Louis had sent him a Snapchat on the drive there showing Harry he was already in the building, surrounded by a huge pile of paperwork that Simon had had sent to him about the next couple of weeks, and Louis’ pouty expression just made Harry want to hug him even more.

“Um, Ni, you mind if I…” he trailed off, hoping Niall wouldn’t make him say where he wanted to disappear to in front of everyone. Luckily, he spotted Rich in the background, who came walking over when he saw Niall, greeting Niall with a typical manly hug and they headed off with rather obvious winks, knowing exactly where Harry was going. Harry carried on towards Louis’ dressing room, rapping his knuckles on the door before he went inside, having heard Louis call him in.

“Hey babe,” Louis said with a smile, getting to his feet and walking over, locking the door behind Harry before pulling him into a tight cuddle. Harry leaned into it, wrapping his arms protectively around Louis before ducking his head and kissing him softly for a second. “You and Nialler have a good day? Where is he?”

“Gone off with Rich,” Harry explained, setting his bags down onto Louis’ sofa. “He’ll come by later, wanted to let me come see you first. But yeah, we had an amazing day. Thank you, for what you did for me.”

“You deserve it,” Louis said, peering into the expensive looking bag and pulling out the wrapped up shirt, carefully unfolding the layers of forest green tissue paper, revealing the item inside. “Gonna put this on for me then, love?” Harry nodded shyly and pulled his t-shirt over his head, letting him arms slide into the shirt Louis was holding open for him. He stood, looking down as Louis’ nimble fingers fastened some of the buttons, stopping when the shirt was done halfway. “Beautiful.”

“Thank you. I can’t believe I actually own something this expensive,” Harry mumbled, feeling self-conscious with Louis’ gaze fixed on him, raking over his body. “Gonna tell Ness that Mum got it for me or something. Lou? You alright?”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine,” Louis said, running his hands down Harry’s chest again before he stepped away, rummaging through his bag before he pocketed something just out of sight of Harry. “I had an idea, actually… if you’re not okay with it, tell me, but I think it’ll work for the song, and I know it’s something you’ve done before…”

“Sounds ominous,” Harry joked, feeling a little nervous now. “What is it?”

Louis pulled Harry down onto the sofa and pulled a small bottle out of his pocket. Harry grinned, understanding immediately and nodded, wanting Louis to know he was fully on board. “I want to paint your nails for you. Nothing too bold, just this soft pink, won’t be hugely noticeable but we’ll know it’s there. I’ve seen the photos you’ve shown me where you’ve done it at home, and it looks so pretty on you…”

“I’d love you to do that for me.” Harry grinned, laying his hand out on Louis’ thigh as Louis shook the small bottle, painting Harry’s nails with quick, sure strokes of the small brush. “Not your first time, huh?”

“Nah, got five sisters remember? If you grow your hair out, I could do you a mean french plait or a rather fancy fishtail braid.” Harry laughed at that, imagining a younger Louis sitting behind his sister, working his fingers through their hair, trying his best to make them smile. “What? Don’t grin at me like that, Styles.”

“Sorry, just… you’re an amazing brother doing that for your sisters. And now you’re an amazing boyfriend doing this for me.” He kissed Louis softly then, his nerves disappearing as long as he had Louis by his side. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” His phone buzzed so he picked it up, grinning at the screen. “Ooh, Mum’s on her way. You better get your bum to hair and make-up anyway before they start looking for you. Do not smudge them!”

“I’ll try,” Harry said, getting to his feet and kissing Louis’ lips quickly. “Oh. I got you something today, in that one.” He indicated the bag with a nudge of his head and watched Louis’ face light up as he pulled out a Yorkshire Tea giftset, and then a smaller giftbag, unpeeling a sticker holding the two sides together.

“Oh Haz… my favourite one. How did you know?” Louis grinned, the sealed bottle of his favourite (rather expensive) aftershave in his hands, a soppy look on his face as he came over to his boyfriend, laying his head on his chest.

“Saw it the other morning when we got dressed, looked nearly empty so I thought I’d treat you too. Nothing like what you got for me, obviously, but-”

“Hey. I don’t care about that. The fact you thought about me and did something because you knew I’d like it is enough. You’re everything, babe.” He pulled at Harry’s hair until their lips met, kissing lazily for a minute until he pulled away reluctantly, Harry moaning and chasing Louis’ lips again. “Go. Before I don’t let you out of my sight.”

“Alright,” Harry giggled, opening the door, careful of his still tacky nails. “See you before the show, yeah? Mum should be getting here soon, but I think she’s gonna hang with Niall before the show.”

“Make sure you bring her over to say hi, I’d like to meet her properly now she knows about us, okay?” Harry nodded and waved, quickly slipping out of the door. He just about made it to hair and make up when he realised he’d left his phone on the table in Louis’ room and doubled back, stopping to chat to Helix before he begged off, promising to catch them later, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the hair and make up team’s wrath. “Sorry babe, forgot my- oh!”

Harry stumbled as he let himself back into his boyfriend’s dressing room, shocking to see Jay stood there by her son, his own mother at her side.

“Look who I found!” Jay said with a smile as Harry all but ran over to Anne, scooping her up into a cuddle. “Your mum is lovely, Harry, I can see where you get your lovely manners and nature from.”

“She’s one in a million, alright,” Harry grinned back, agreeing wholeheartedly. “You’re early Mum, have you seen Niall?”

“Yeah, love, he’s eating with the others.” Everyone laughed at her eye roll, nobody surprised by the fact Niall had scored himself a free feed once more. “Have you had a good day? Is that a new shirt? Looks lovely.”

“Um, yeah,” Harry mumbled, feeling a bit self-conscious at how much of his body was on show to not only his mother but his boyfriend’s mother as well. Louis stepped over then and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, his hand sitting just under the hem of the shirt, hot fingertips burning against Harry’s skin. There was silence as both parents looked at their sons, odd expressions on their faces. Harry sensed it wasn’t exactly disapproval, but nonetheless, Louis sighed and stepped away, grazing their fingers together before he put some space between them, catching Harry’s eye for a moment. “I, uh, I’d better go get my hair done…”

“Alright sweetheart, see you before the show,” Anne said, stepping back to her son and kissing his cheek before he stepped over to Jay, accepting a hug from her too. Harry threw caution to the wind then, kissing Louis quickly before he headed out of the room, unable and unwilling to see how they reacted to their quick show of affection. He barrelled down the corridor, footsteps heavy on the floor, nerves setting in as the live show drew nearer.

“Hello, ladies…” he uttered as he walked into the room, plastering a smile on his face, hoping no-one would see through it to the nervous and shy boy hidden inside.

*****

“Shit mate, he was so good!” Louis leaned across and high-fived Jason, pleased at the look of pride flashing across the usually quiet mentor’s face as Marvin left the stage, Dermot talking to the camera to an advert break, telling the world watching that Harry was up next. Louis felt a bubble of nerves in his stomach at the thought of Harry’s impending performance but pushed it away. He turned his chair around, grinning at Anne and Jay who were sat next to each other, chatting quietly, heads leaned in together. Niall sent him a thumbs up which Louis returned, and before he knew it, the lights were coming back up, telling everyone inside the studio they were live again.

“Welcome back to the X Factor. It’s hard to believe we’re at week eight, but here we are, and with only four contestants left to sing for their place in next week’s semi-final. So far tonight, we’ve seen Marvin and Rich perform, and now it’s time for another of Louis’ boys. Louis, do you want to introduce him to us?”

Louis brushed away his surprise at that and grinned at the camera pointed at him, wanting to do the best for his boy. “He’s blown you away with every performance so far and now, he’s here with something you’ve never seen before. Go crazy… it’s Harry Styles!” The audience screamed and whooped behind him as the studio cut to the VT they’d filmed all week of Harry’s rehearsals, careful not to reveal the song choice. Niall was featured in the film, having been around for much of the week, and Louis watched as smoke jets started whirring, sending tendrils of smoke billowing across the stage.

The stage darkened as the doors slid open, the famous opening notes of the song ringing out loudly through the studio. A single spotlight came onto Harry, who was stood at the top of the stage, a hand on his hip, nails shining in the bright lights, his tattoos across his hips and chest visible through the sheer shirt Louis couldn’t wait to take off him later.

“ _Let’s go girls._ ”

As the guitar chords sounded loudly, Harry strutted down the stage, holding his microphone to his lips, hips swinging confidently. Louis tried desperately to ignore the stirring in his trousers from Harry’s body, making eye contact for a moment, the pair quickly smirking at each other as Harry started to sing, swaying his hips to the beat, singing loud and proud.

 _“I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright_  
_Gonna let it all hang out_  
_Want to make some noise, really raise my voice_ _  
Yeah, I want to scream and shout_

 _No inhibitions, make no conditions_  
_Get a little outta line_  
_I ain't gonna act politically correct_  
_I only want to have a good time_  
  
_The best thing about being a woman_  
_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and_  
  
_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady_  
_Men's shirts, short skirts_  
_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style_  
_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction_  
_Colour my hair, do what I dare_  
_Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel_ _  
Man! I feel like a woman!”_

Louis turned around quickly and watched the audience, entirely on their feet, clapping along to the song and singing away, wide smiles on every single person’s face in the room. Harry somehow projected a joy that infectious, and in that moment, Louis felt like he’d never loved him more, and felt lucky that he was the man blessed enough to call this boy his. He turned around and, in a bold move that he knew the cameras would pick up, shoved his chair back, getting to his feet and began clapping along, prouder than ever.

_“The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take_  
_The chance to get out on the town_  
_We don't need romance, we only want to dance_  
_We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and _

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady_  
_Men's shirts, short skirts_  
_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_  
_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction_  
_Colour my hair, do what I dare_  
_Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel_  
_Man! I feel like a woman!"_

Harry was strutting around the stage during the instrumental, hair flying around his head, his cheeks red with excitement and adrenaline, and before the final chorus, he slotted the microphone back onto its stand, grinding his crotch against it, eyes locked firmly on Louis’. Louis knew he was getting aroused but he really didn't care. Seeing Harry so happy and carefree on stage was all Louis wanted, and he felt privileged to see his boyfriend in this way.

 _“The best thing about being a woman_ _  
_ _Is the prerogative to have a little fun and_

 _Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady_  
_Men's shirts, short skirts_  
_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style_  
_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction_  
_Colour my hair, do what I dare_ _  
_ Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel…”

The audience were screaming the words along with him by now, and as he sang the final line, Harry jutted his hip out in what Louis deemed was a move far too sexy and indecent for national television, flipped his hair back and winked at the camera, licking his lips before he husked out the final words.

_“Man! I feel like a woman.”_

His eyes drifted over to Louis’ as he finished and Louis couldn’t stop himself from screaming out “Oi oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!” as Harry finished, clapping and cheering along with the other audience members. Louis hadn’t ever seen a reaction like it. Dermot was on stage, trying to quieten everyone down but they simply refused. Louis looked over to see his shoulder to see Anne crying with pride, holding Niall’s hand on one side, Jay’s arm looped around her shoulders, big smiles on each of their faces. In the end, Louis decided to take charge, trying to get things in the studio under control, well aware of Simon’s gaze burning into him from where he was sat next to him.

“Alright, I know you loved it, but come on, calm it down!” Everyone laughed at that and the applause started to abate, Louis waiting for it to be quiet enough before he started to speak. “I’m not sure there’s a lot I can say that will do justice to that performance, Harry. You are up there, representing everyone who wants to be themselves, showing us all that it’s good to be who you really are, how we need to ignore gender stereotypes and just start living. Your vocal was on point, and your voice just gets better every week. But for me, the performance, your stage presence… that’s what I was here for tonight. So, so proud of you love, well done. You absolutely smashed it.”

Beth and Jason delivered similarly glowing verdicts to Harry, who seemingly couldn’t wipe the smile off his face at their words, hands shaking as he held his microphone in front of him, mumbling words of thanks into it. Now, it was Simon’s turn, and Louis automatically tensed, waiting for the inevitable diatribe to come from the man he loathed most. Nothing, though, could have prepared him for what came next.

“That was a complete disgrace.” Loud boos rang out, but Simon ploughed on, ignoring everyone, leaning into the microphone to ensure his voice was heard by every single person. Louis’ eyes stayed firmly on Harry’s, wishing he could comfort him, telling him with one look not to listen, that he doesn’t matter. He seethed as Simon carried on. “I don’t know whose ridiculous idea it was for you to sing that song, but they deserve to be sacked for that decision. That’s a female song, Harry, and despite your… _appearance_ … tonight, you’re a man, Harry. “

Louis curled his hands into fists under the table, and blocked out the rest of Simon’s speech, anger flooding his veins. Harry’s expression was breaking his heart; the wobble of his bottom lip, the way he was clearly struggling to keep his breaths even, to not betray how he was hurting on the inside. He noticed that things had gone quiet, and was shocked to see even the boos had stopped at that, the gathered crowds stunned that even Simon could say something so awful to the man on stage. Louis could see Harry’s eyes were glassy with tears, and it was taking everything Louis had to not storm up on stage and hold his boyfriend and tell him to ignore every evil word coming from between Simon’s lips.

“Okay, well. A mixed opinion there but I think I speak for all of us when I say that we absolutely loved that Harry, well done!” Dermot carried on, reading out Harry’s number and plugging the show’s app before Harry stepped off the stage, head hung low. The cameras stopped rolling and Louis couldn’t bear it anymore. He shoved back from the table and stormed off the judges stage, pushing past Simon and heading backstage, ignoring those on the floor calling his name, ordering him back into place.

“Fuck off, not now!” he spat back, keen on only seeking out one person right now. He slammed through the doors, opening them loudly with the palms of his hands and raked his eyes around. Rich was there, arms folded as he leant against the wall, looking angry.

“He’s through there, Lou,” Rich said, laying a hand on his mentor’s shoulder. “I don’t know what the hell Simon’s problem is, but that was fucking out of line. Harry didn't deserve that. If I can do anything, just let me know, yeah?”

“Thanks mate. Don’t worry, I’ll sort this.” Louis hugged him quickly and walked away. He headed down the corridor and saw Harry slumped on the floor. Despite his expensive outfit, Louis didn't hesitate to get on his knees, pulling his boy into his arms. “Don’t you fucking listen to that heartless twat. Don’t you dare. You were so amazing, so fucking good. I’m not going back out there, I’m not, I need you to know how good you are Harry…”

Harry sniffed and looked up, cheeks streaked with tears, the happiness that had shone in his eyes just minutes ago all but gone now. “I… why did he say that? I know I’m a boy, Lou, I… I just thought it would be fun, that people would like it…”

“They did. You can’t help that he’s dead inside, baby. I’m so sorry you had to hear that, I won’t let this go, I promise you.” He leaned in then, eyes darting around before he whispered words for Harry’s ears only. “I love you, love you so much, actually. Even more so after watching you up there. You sounded amazing, and god, you looked so fucking sexy. I promise you, that was so brilliant.”

Harry gave him a wobbly smile and ducked his head again, prompting Louis to tuck two fingers under his chin, bringing his face up until they were looking at each other. “Thank you, Lou.” He sniffed and his eyes widened, realising something. “Louis, you need to get back out there, the break will be over, oh shit-”

“No, I’m not going. I can’t sit next to him and pretend it’s all okay Harry, because it really isn’t. I don’t want-”

“Babe, please. For me, you need to get back out there and show him that what he thinks hasn’t bothered you. This is what he wants, again. He wants revenge and you’re letting him win, and Lou… you’re so much better than that.”

“I don’t want to leave you,” Louis confessed, his heart breaking at Harry’s sad eyes.

“I’ll be fine. You can cuddle me to sleep later, okay? I’ll be here waiting for you after the show but for me, go and show him that he doesn’t matter.” They shared a secret smile and got to their feet, linking their little fingers quickly. “Go on. Go.”

“Love you.” Louis blew him a quick kiss and jogged back in the direction he came, knowing he was only going back out there for Harry and no other reason. The cameras were rolling so Louis walked around the edge of the room, whispering into Beth’s ear, getting her to slide across into his empty seat, sitting down now between Beth and Jason. He could hear whispers behind him, but at this point, he didn't care. Simon had just gone too far. There was no coming back from this, not at all.

 

**After the elimination show**

“I do believe that might be called karma,” Rich said with a laugh, hugging Harry backstage, full of joy at the fact they were both through to the next week. Louis had been elated when Dermot had read out not only Harry’s name, but followed that swiftly with Rich’s, the only mentor to now have two contestants through to the penultimate week. Harry’s heart was still racing from the adrenaline, and he allowed himself to be swept up into numerous hugs until finally, Rich tugged the sleeve of his shirt, dragging him back to Louis’ dressing room, along with Louis and a few others to have a celebratory glass of champagne. Simon's final act in the competition had been eliminated, much to the sadness of the other contestants since they were likeable boys and girls, but for Louis, it was a small victory over the man he hated once more. 

The gathered group quickly filled the room and Harry was soon grabbed by his mum, hugged tightly around the neck by the proud woman. He hadn’t been nervous of her reaction, not even for a second, and he could feel love radiating from her.

“I am so proud of you, darling. You deserve to be in this competition, you deserve to win. You were so amazing tonight.” Anne pulled Harry down and kissed his cheeks several times, the young man chuckling slightly at the soppiness of her, unable to stop her, not wanting to ever take away the smile on her face right now. “And Louis… he was so proud, too. He was up there with everyone else, singing along. He’s so supportive, love. As much as you know I want you to be cautious about this, I can see how much you mean to each other. I really think you’re good for each other, even if this isn’t the ideal time right now for you to be falling for each other.”

“Already fallen, Mum,” Harry said with a smile, and hugged her back, only just pulling away in time for Niall to barrel into the room, loud and boistrous as always.

“Shitting hell, Hazza! You filthy bastard, that was amazing! Give us a hug!” Everyone laughed as Niall all but pounced on Harry, grabbing him with the ease of two people who had known each other most of their lives, slapping his back a little too enthusiastically but Harry couldn’t bring himself to stop his best friend from showing his affection. “ _Colour my hair, do what I dare...I wanna be free to feel the way I feel… Oh…_ everybody!”

The entire room shouted out then, singing with complete and utter joy.

“MAN, I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN!” There was a clumsy attempt at a group hug, and Harry caught Louis’ eye across the room, seeing a little bit of his sparkle finally back in his eyes. They broke away and split off into their little groups, sipping on champagne that Louis was distributing, making sure he spoke to everyone. Harry wasn’t bothered they hadn’t really had a moment alone yet, sure of the fact they’d be spending the night together, already buzzing with the anticipation of what they were going to get up to.

Harry looked over as he felt a soft hand settle on his arm, and smiled as he realised it was Jay. She took his hand gently and pulled him over to a quiet corner of the room, trying to be heard amongst the excited din. Harry ducked his head so he wasn’t towering over Louis’ mum, trying to hear what she had to say.

“I know what Simon said hurt you, Harry, but I just wanted to tell you from me not to listen to him. Your song was utterly brilliant. I love that you chose something like that, sent such a positive message out there. It was really brave, and you did a great job.” She smiled and hugged Harry quickly, holding onto his arms as she looked at him, as if trying to gauge something. “I know you love my son. I do. And he loves you too, we can all see that. Just take care of each other, okay?”

“I will. And thank you, Mrs Deakin. That means a lot to me.”

“It’s Jay, love. My friends and family call me Jay.” Harry blushed at that and allowed Jay to hug him again, feeling warm inside at the acceptance from the woman he really wanted it from. Harry made his way back over to Rich, leaving Jay and his mum to undoubtedly gossip about him and Louis again, enjoying the happy atmosphere surrounding them all, letting it sink in.

*****

Louis watched as his mum embraced his boyfriend, whispering something in his ear that caused Harry to smile so wide, his dimple looked like a crater carved into cheek. Despite the happiness of the room and the fact he was taking two of his contestants through to the next week, Louis still felt a lingering anger and disgust over what had happened earlier on stage with Simon. He’d stormed off after the live show was done and refused to see anyone, sitting alone, seething, plotting how he could get his revenge.

It seemed that Harry was aware of his discomfort because he felt a hand slide into his own, tugging gently. Louis looked over to his boyfriend and allowed him to move him out of the room, into the quiet corridor. Thanks to the fact there were only a few contestants remaining, the building was pretty much quiet now, and Louis sighed, leaning his back against the wall, pushing his fringe back from his face.

“You okay, babe?” Harry asked, voice marred with concern and worry, standing next to Louis. As much as Louis knew they couldn’t afford to be touching right now, not wanting to be caught, part of him was just desperate to be wrapped in Harry’s tight embrace, to sink into his safe arms where he felt like he was at home. “Lou, please talk to me.”

“I can’t stop thinking about it… what he said to you.” Louis looked over to Harry and shook his head slightly, reliving the moment in his own head. “I knew he was a fucking dick but… even for him, that was too much. If we take you out of it, he’s just completely belittling an entire section of society, making them feel invalid, that they don’t matter. And that’s not okay, Harry, it’s just not.”

“I know. He’s a horrible person, Lou. And yeah, while it felt personal, I also knew he was doing it to get to you. But you cannot let him win, baby. You’re so much of a bigger person than he is. He might have all the money in the world, but he’s got no class, no integrity… he’s an empty, bitter shell of a human, something you will never be.”

“Harry, I-”

“No, listen to me. You’re amazing, okay? You’re so kind, your heart is so huge, and nothing makes me happier than you being happy.” Harry pushed himself away from the wall then and turned so his body was opposite Louis’, his feet either side of Louis’ on the floor, bracketing him in. “Louis, you are quite possibly the best human being I’ve ever met. And I am so fucking in love with you, it’s a little bit crazy. Don’t let him get to you, don’t let his evil infiltrate your pure, beautiful soul…”

“I love you. God, I love you so much.” Louis let his eyes flutter shut as Harry leaned in, gently brushing their lips against each others, tender and so loving. Harry’s hand was pressed gently at the curve of his waist, and Louis looped his finger through the belt loop of Harry’s jeans, keeping them close.

“Well, well, well.” Louis stilled, pulling away from their kiss, heart skipping a beat as that voice sunk in, swallowing hard as he realised he’d seriously fucked up. “And you told me all the rumours were a lie, young Harold.”

Louis stood up tall next to Harry and set his face into a grim expression, turning to face the man he despised most of all. Simon had a smug smile on his face, arms folded against his chest as he looked them up and down, knowing full well he’d caught them out. He didn't say anything, scared for any consequences for Harry if he did so, sure it would backfire badly. Still, he didn't drop Simon’s gaze, determined not to show how he was dying inside, how full of fear he was at being caught with his boyfriend by the one person in the world he needed to keep it from.

“Both of you. My office, _right now.”_ Simon turned on his heel, leaving Louis and Harry stood in the corridor, gripping hands between their bodies, their entire worlds falling apart around them.


	22. Week Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry have a meeting with Simon, and afterwards, they go home to be with each other. Some surprises are in store for the next live show, and rehearsals don't quite go to plan with Harry and Louis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this one, hehe! I really enjoyed writing this!
> 
> Thank you to my bestie Liz who sorted out this mess for me, and helped it become what it is now. Love you! x
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments, I love reading them and reply to all!

“Both of you. My office. _Right now.”_

Harry felt like the bottom had fallen out of his world as he took in Simon’s dark stare on them both, and then his retreating form as he spun on his heel, walking away from them down the corridor. Harry couldn’t hear anything except the blood rushing through his ears as he stood motionless, entirely unable to move. He felt Louis move from next to him, felt him put his hands on Harry’s shoulders, bringing Harry’s gaze to meet his own but he felt out of himself, like it wasn’t happening to him.

“Harry. Babe, look at me. Haz. That’s it. Come on, love. It’s going to be okay, I promise, I-”

“How? Louis, how can this _ever_ be okay? This is the one thing we didn't want, oh my god, I-” Harry could feel himself starting to panic, breaths coming in small gasps, his body trembling with complete fear. Louis stepped in, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders, not caring who saw at this point. Harry just rested into it, trying to calm his heartbeat, focusing on the feel of Louis’ hands on his back, their bodies again each other. “Louis, I’m fucking scared.”

“I know, love. But I love you, and we’ll sort this out together. You and me. Okay? I love you, H.”

“Love you too,” Harry mumbled, letting Louis hold his hand as they headed down the corridor, pausing for a second outside Simon’s door before they took a deep breath, sharing a quick kiss before they went inside, Louis leading the way. Harry didn't look up from the floor, watching Louis’ feet before he kept his eyes firmly on his own boots, squeezing Louis’ hand tightly, not caring if he stopped his boyfriend’s blood supply in that moment.

“What the fuck was I seeing out there? Were you actually kissing him, Louis? What the fuck is happening?” Simon raged, shouting at the pair of them now. Harry felt himself shrink back, protecting himself from the barrage of words that were no doubt about to fly at him, but he sensed Louis tense up and stand tall, protecting the pair of them instinctively. “I’ve heard rumours, people in my team have said there was something between the two of you, but I didn't actually think you’d be stupid enough to fuck your contestant, Tomlinson.”

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand back at that, wordlessly telling him to ignore every word Simon was saying, the pair taking it, not ready to fight back just yet.

“You’ve really fucked up now, though. I’m going to get your little boyfriend thrown out of the competition, and you can consider yourself fired as well. You’ve fucked up big time, and there is absolutely no coming back from this, at all. I knew you were stupid, all those years ago when you made the shit decision of not signing with me told me that, but this is monumentally stupid, even for you.”

Harry felt tears burning in the back of his eyes, hating every word that fell from Simon’s lips. He could feel the hatred the older man felt towards his boyfriend, and he wished he was big enough, brave enough to stand up to him and tell Simon to back off, that Louis didn't deserve anything but good things.

“And you-” Simon started again, staring at Harry this time with an evil smile on his lips. “You might as well go and start packing your bags now, you’re done in this comp-”

“Are you quite done?”

Harry’s head snapped up at Louis’ tone, and he was shocked to see his boyfriend had a smirk on his lips, and a hand on his hip. All of a sudden, Louis seemed powerful, like he was ready to throw every word back at Simon, and Harry felt afraid for him. Louis was strong and sassy, yes, but verbally, he was no match for someone like Simon, someone with evil so deep inside their soul, there was no way back for them.

“I’ve barely even started,” the other man simpered, scoffing at the sight of Harry and Louis’ hands linked between their bodies, how Harry was standing, cowered slightly behind Louis’ body. “Look at him. Can’t even defend himself, what the hell were you thinking risking everything for someone like him-”

“Someone like him? Really? _You’re_ going to talk shit about Harry? You?”

“I’m speaking the truth, Louis. He isn’t going to win. People aren’t going to vote for a flamboyant, openly gay singer. He isn’t what the public want, and fuck knows what you see in him, unless it’s the whole ‘we’re in this thing together’ because we’re the gay ones in competition thing-”

“Seriously. Stop right there. You are such a fucking prick. You think I kissed Harry because he’s the only gay guy here? You think I fucked him just because he likes cock, not women? You think I fell-” Louis stopped himself then, enjoying how Simon flinched at the mention of Louis and Harry having sex, taking in a deep breath, stepping closer to Simon before he continued. “You have no idea what kind of person Harry is, none at all. And someone like you will never get to know. You don’t deserve someone like Harry, you never have, and you never will.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, this is ridiculous. He’s really got you under his spell, Tomlinson. You had a job to do, but no, you had to go and fuck the contestant, what a fucking cliche..”

“No, Simon. It would be a cliche if I fucked him and walked away. But you’re not going to stand there and belittle our relationship, just because you’re freaked out about the fact we like cock, and we’re in love.” Harry’s eyes flew over to Louis then, not having expected that Louis would admit to that in front of Simon, not yet anyway. Louis turned and smiled at him, his face going soft for a moment before he turned back to Simon, shoving a finger at his chest. “Yes, that’s right. I love him, and I don’t give a flying shit what you think, just like I never have cared about you or your shit opinions.”

“Ah, but you do have to care now, Louis. I hold your little career in my hands, and, more importantly, that of young Harry here, too. How quickly you forget that I’m the one who holds all the power. And thanks to your little kissing time in the corridor, you’ve made my life much easier in terms of getting rid of you, both of you, once and for all.”

Harry swiped away the tear that was falling down his cheek at the insinuation his time on the X Factor was over, that he’d thrown away everything for the sake of a quick kiss. Louis was worth it, of course he was, but if he left, he wanted it to be on his terms, not because Simon was forcing his hand. He was just about to step in and say as much when Louis spoke again, voice dangerously low as he crowded into Simon’s space, making the older man wriggle backwards uncomfortably, almost as if he were afraid the gay was going to rub off on him or something idiotic homophobes like Simon seemed to believe.

“That’s where you are so fucking wrong. You think you have the power. And you’re right. You do. But not over me, and definitely not over Harry. Not now.”

A flicker of something ran across Simon’s face then, and Harry could only stand back and watch it unfold, not knowing where Louis was going with this, too afraid to ask. He swallowed, and watched as Louis stood as tall as he could, power and dominance oozing from every pore of his body.

“You’re the one who fucked up this week, Simon. And you don’t have a fucking clue what you did, do you?” Simon flinched but tried to cover it, coughing into his hand before he slid away from Louis, sitting down on a sofa, leaving Louis and Harry stood. Harry felt relieved when Louis came back over to him, giving him a quick hug before speaking softly into his ear.

“You okay? I’m sorry about this, but I won’t let him do this to you, to us. Trust me, okay?”

“I do,” Harry mumbled in reply, cheeks burning as he readied himself for whatever it was Louis had to divulge.

“See, you’re not as clever as you think you are. You’re not. You make mistakes too. Us getting caught tonight was a mistake. We’ve tried to be clever, to hide how we feel, what we are to each other. We failed. But so did you. You just don’t know how yet, do you?” Simon remained quiet, not wanting to admit to anything since he obviously didn't know what Louis was talking about. “Take a seat, beautiful. We might be here awhile.” Harry hurried to comply, perching himself on the edge of the sofa opposite Simon, his hands clasped in his lap as Louis started to pace back and forth.

“You sent me some paperwork for the show this week, didn't you?” Louis paused as he waited for Simon to acknowledge what he’d said, nodding so lightly that if Harry wasn’t watching for it, he’d have missed it. “And clearly, you got one of your minions to do that for you, because I’m sure if you’d bothered to check it over yourself, you wouldn’t have let such a vital piece of paperwork come my way.”

Harry could only watch as the life drained from Simon’s face. The other man was swallowing rapidly now, and Harry could see a thin layer of sweat forming across his forehead, belying the calm nature he was trying to put on for Louis’ benefit. Louis, though, could see the tables turning already and ploughed on, determined to knock Simon off his pedestal once and for all, armed with some sort of knowledge Harry prayed he’d make known sooner rather than later.

“You know, I’d always thought you were shady. That although you were good at managing, although you had a good eye for what made a good idea, successful artist… but even I couldn’t have dreamt that you’d stoop this low, that you’d fuck someone over to this extent. Maybe me and the lads had a lucky escape all those years ago, huh?”

“You made a stupid fucking decision signing with Universal, and you know it. I’d have taken you strastopheric by now-”

“And at what cost?” Louis snapped back, hands curled into fists at his sides. “What would I have to have given up to satisfy you, hmm? My sexuality? My freedom? The fucking essence of who I am? I’d have been unrecognisable if we’d signed your shitty contract. And I wasn’t having it, and nor were the lads. And you know what? I won’t let you do that to Harry, either, not if he wins.”

“Are you deaf, Louis? I already told you, he’s out as of now, and so are you.”

“We’ll see about that in a minute,” Louis uttered, folding his arms again, legs stood apart in a dominant stance that Harry couldn’t help but quite like the look of on his boyfriend. “Back to what I was saying. That although you can be a shrewd businessman… you’re a bit of a shit, aren’t you, Simon?”

“Excuse you? How dare you speak to me-”

“I’ll speak to you how I fucking like, mate. You don’t own me, at all. Like I said, you’re a shit. And I have the proof. Proof that will keep me in my job, and keep my Harry here in the competition.”

“You haven’t.”

“Wanna try me?” Louis said back, voice low and angry sounding now. “I know what you’ve been doing with Alice Hicks. Siphoning off money from her without her knowledge. Fiddling the sales figures so it seems less when you show them to her, so you can keep that portion of her royalties for yourself, keep her under your thumb a bit more. You disgust me, do you know that? Young artists like her look up to people like you, rely on you and your label to take care of her. But no. You have to stab her in the back, keep money that’s rightfully hers. God knows who else you’re doing this to. But no more.”

Simon seethed where he was sat, and Harry stayed quiet, waiting to see how he’d react. He was struggling to keep his own expression neutral now, not quite able to believe what Louis was ranting about. Could it be true that Simon was such a bad person he would keep money from his own artists, that he’d screw them over so personally? As much as Harry believed Louis, that he had faith in his boyfriend, it seemed too much, too dramatic, even for Simon.

“How the fuck do you know about that?”

“Shit… you… you did it? You cheated your artists?” Harry finally piped up, unable to believe what he was hearing, that he was part of this now.

“You stay out of it-” Simon started to rise from his chair menacingly, throwing a look of hatred Harry’s way when Louis stepped in, glaring at Simon.

“Don’t. Don’t even fucking think about even talking to him. Leave him out of it, this is between you and me now. And I know because your silly little intern was careless enough to leave a printout of an email in there, one between you and your other cronie, I assume, detailing exactly how much you’d made off her in the last quarter. Tut. Tut. Tut. Bit daft, wasn’t it? Talking about it in email, but not only that, printing it out for the world to see?”

Simon was raging by now, but Harry could see he had no comeback for this whatsoever. Louis had him entirely over a barrel, and he knew it. Harry quite enjoyed seeing Simon squirm, how uncomfortable he looked, and glanced up at Louis, secretly loving how powerful and in charge his boyfriend was right now.

“So, unless you want this going global, I suggest you keep your lips sealed about what you saw tonight between me and Harry. It hasn’t affected the competition, I haven’t treated him any different in terms of the show as I have treated Rich or David. You can’t say I’ve been a shit mentor, because I haven’t. I love all these boys to death, and Rich is getting the same amount of my time professionally as Harry does.”

Simon scoffed at that and Harry frowned, knowing Simon didn't believe him in the slightest, and he felt the need to jump in and defend his boyfriend. “It’s true. Lou is an amazing mentor, and Rich thinks so too. When we’re on our own, we don’t discuss work. At all. We save that for here or the studio. Nothing about us has changed what has happened on the show.”

“Thank you, love,” Louis whispered, smiling softly at Harry. “But anyway. I’ll keep what I know to myself, if you agree to do the same. No hints, no gossip. Nothing. Just stay away from me and Harry, and let us continue as we have been. You know this series has seen a massive hike in viewers, and without meaning to be big-headed, I’ve been a big part of that and you know it. You hired me for a reason, Simon, and I’ve delivered.”

There was silence for a moment as Simon contemplated what Louis had said. He looked unsure, like he didn't know whether to trust Louis or not but there was a hesitancy in his eyes, enough that Harry knew Simon had done exactly what Louis had accused him of, and the thought made him sick.

“So?”

“Fine,” the older man huffed, getting to his feet again, stumbling over to Harry. “But you… you better watch out. You think he’s looking out for you, but he’s not. He’s all about himself, always has been. You’re just Tomlinson’s latest pet project, and when he’s bored, he’ll chuck to the kerb like he does everything else-” with those words, Simon grabbed Harry’s arm, as if he were trying to shake some sense into him, but Louis wasn’t having it.

He shoved Simon backwards, making the other man fall clumsily back onto the sofa, looking up with a shocked expression at Louis, who was towering over his now, anger etched onto his features.

“Don’t you _ever_ fucking touch my boyfriend again. Do you hear me?” Simon just nodded and remained silent as Louis stepped back, holding out a hand for Harry to take. “Ready to go, love?”

Harry just nodded, a lump in his throat still present stopping him from verbalising anything more. Louis reached for the handle but before he led Harry from the room, he turned to look at Simon again. “I mean it, Simon. I’m not fucking around, and if you know anything about me, it’s that I’m a man of my word. Do not fuck up.”

Harry stumbled as Louis tugged on his hand, bringing him out into the corridor and towards his dressing room. They silently packed their bags, the last ones left now, Anne, Niall and Jay no doubt having gone back to their hotel, something Harry was grateful for. He wasn’t sure he was in a position to explain to them what had transpired in the last half an hour or so, and his body was twitching, unable to deal with the reality of everything.

“Louis, take me home. Wanna be with you tonight, please?” Louis nodded and they headed off together to the car park, passing barely any people as they did so. Harry had a story on the tip of his tongue, ready to rattle off to anyone who questioned why Louis was giving him a lift. He didn't need it though, and a few minutes later was strapped into the passenger seat of Louis’ car, heading in the direction of his house, somewhere Harry was beginning to feel more and more comfortable as the days went by.

The roads were fairly silent thanks to the late hour, and Harry wasted no time in removing his seatbelt and bag once they arrived, hurrying up to the driveway to Louis’ door, something new thrumming in his veins now. He’d been reliving the whole thing in his mind during the quiet ride home, neither of them in a place to make meaningful conversation just yet.

As Louis unlocked the door and passed by Harry, popping the pin code for his alarm in, he squeaked in surprise as Harry pushed his back against the opposite wall, standing between his legs, pressing their bodies together, a dark look in his eyes.

“Fucking hell, Lou…” he muttered, reaching down and palming Louis’ cock, feeling it start to react to him almost straight away. Their faces were close, lips brushing by each others rather than kissing, and it felt charged somehow, like something had changed in the past few minutes. “You were so hot in there, taking charge and telling Simon what a fucking dick he is. God, loved watching you own his ass, telling him what was what. God-”

He ducked his head, teasing Louis’ lips with the tip of his tongue as he let his hands drift around to the back of Louis’ waistband, sliding his hands down inside it, grasping at Louis’ arse as he pushed their crotches together, eliciting whimpers from both of them at the friction. He could see Louis was on his tiptoes, and leaned down, bracketing Louis against the wall, leaving him unable to move.

“Feel what you do to me, hmm? You make me so hard, Lou, love when you take charge, show him who’s the boss..”

“Fuck, yeah,” Louis gabbled, moaning loudly as Harry squeezed his cheeks tightly in his palms, his hard dick pressing against Louis’ behind the restriction of their jeans. “God, what do you want Haz? I don’t-”

“You, want you…” Harry mumbled before he licked into Louis’ mouth again, tasting his boyfriend, feeling how ready he was for him. “Wanna take care of you, Lou, like you take care of me..”

“Shit, you sure?” Louis whimpered, throwing his head back in a moan as Harry started to suck on the side of his neck, drawing the blood to the surface of the skin, leaving a bruise that wouldn’t be hidden too easily. “Fuck, Haz…”

“Definitely ... you okay with that?” Harry asked, and Louis just nodded, hands clawing at Harry’s shirt, coming round to work the buttons open, trying to touch Harry wherever he could. “Fuck, okay, just.. Bed, yeah?”

“No.” Louis pushed Harry away as he spoke, staring at him and bringing his hands around to the waistband of his own jeans, wiggling them down his thighs until his cock sprang free. It slapped against his stomach, his now dark eyes fixed on Harry as he wrapped his hand around himself, stroking slowly. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off him. “Here. Now.”

Harry swallowed, both extremely turned on and a little bit nervous at the prospect, but he wanted to be in Louis. Right fucking now. “Fuck, okay, lemme just…” Harry kept palming himself as he moved away, fishing around in his bag for a moment before coming back to Louis with a bottle of lube in his left hand as his right worked against his hard cock, straining now behind his jeans. Louis’ eyes went wide and Harry found himself smirking. “Hoped I might get lucky after that song…”

“Dirty boy,” Louis muttered, reaching out to tug Harry closer by the belt loops of his jeans. Harry moaned as his clothed cock pressed up against Louis’ bare one. “You’re wearing too many clothes, get ‘em off. Now.”

Harry bit his lip and left his hands by his sides, inviting Louis to do the job for him. The atmosphere in the hallway felt electric, and Harry was immensely turned on at the idea of him finally fucking Louis, especially right here and not in their bed, but he was also scared of doing something wrong. It was obvious that Louis was ready to let him be in charge, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready. But he didn’t want to admit that to Louis, so he just focused on his boyfriend’s eyes as Louis slipped the last of his clothes off of him and got a hand around his throbbing cock. Harry groaned into Louis’ neck as he jerked forward, needing Louis’ grounding touch more than he thought he did.

“Turn around, lemme ...lemme prep you,” Harry muttered huskily, sighing as Louis obliged, facing the wall, his thighs spread to grant Harry access. Harry pushed against Louis’ bare ass, rubbing his hard cock against it a few times before he opened the bottle of lube, coating a couple of his fingers and trailing them down between his cheeks. Louis whimpered at the touch, already needing more, and Harry didn't hesitate, slipping his index finger inside, breaching Louis’ tight hole. It felt so good to be in Louis again, to feel his velvety walls against his fingertip. He shuddered, knowing that his cock was going to be in there soon enough.

“Oh fuck-” Louis pushed back against it and Harry felt a bit more confident, holding his hand still and letting Louis rock back and forth against him, loving how warm and tight he felt. “Harry, please-”

“What do you want, baby?” Harry rumbled, kissing Louis’ arse cheek gently, eliciting goosebumps from where his lips laid. “Tell me, Lou, I’ll give it to you.”

“More, more fingers, _please,”_ Louis begged, and Harry had to admit it was turning him on that Louis was now the desperate one, was the one seeking more from him rather than the other way around. Harry sunk a second finger inside him, twisting slowly as Louis moaned again. Harry was feeling more nervous than ever now, and it was starting to make his hands shake. Even though fingering was something Louis liked for Harry to do to him more often than not, this time, it had intent. It was leading to something much bigger, something new. “Oh god, baby, so good-”

Harry whimpered at Louis’ words. “Yeah? You ready for me, Lou?”

“Maybe … gonna need another, Haz. You’re fucking huge …” Louis gasped, pushing back insistently on Harry’s fingers, and Harry licked his lips, drizzling more lube onto Louis’ hole as he wiggled a third finger in next to the other two.

“God, Harry, so good for me,” Louis groaned, and Harry nodded for some reason, even though he knew Louis couldn’t see him. He stretched and moved his three fingers around, opening Louis up, and leaned in closer to kiss the side of Louis’ neck.

He finally pulled his fingers out and watched as Louis’ hole clenched around nothing. Harry pulled Louis’ face around with his clean hand and pressed their mouths together roughly, trying not to betray his nerves. “I love you so fucking much, you know that? Love how you stood up for me, for us-”

“Fuck me, Haz, please, I need you-” Louis moaned in reply, pushing his arse out, seeking Harry’s cock one way or another. Harry just took a breath, not quite able to believe this was happening, that he was actually going to be inside Louis in a matter of seconds. He took a deep breath, but didn’t move. He felt frozen to the spot. “Babe, please-”

“Sorry, okay, I just-” Harry took his cock in his hand and lined up, both of them gasping as the head of his cock caught on Louis’ rim. Harry positioned himself, but again found it hard to follow through. Louis was pushing back, obviously desperate, and Harry hated himself for hesitating.

“Love, you alright?” Louis asked over his shoulder, and Harry wanted desperately to say yes, but the word wouldn’t come to him. Louis turned himself fully around and placed his hands on Harry’s bare waist. Harry could feel his thumbs rubbing circles into his hips. “Harry, is there something wrong?”

Harry shook his head. “No, no, I just …”

“Do you not want to do this? We don’t have to, that’s totally up to-”

“NO! I want to, Louis, god I want to fuck you. Want to show you how special you are, how you deserve to be treated, but I …” he took a breath, cringing already as he prepared to admit this, even to Louis, whom he shared everything with without even thinking twice. “I’ve never fucked anyone. And I know you know that, but I … I’m scared I’ll do it wrong. I’m scared you won’t like it, and I don’t … god, I’m a mess, I’m sorry, this is so stupid …”

“Harry, love, look at me,” Louis said softly, and Harry, despite not wanting Louis to see the embarrassment on his face, found himself looking up. Louis’ eyes were really blue. “It doesn’t matter to me that you haven’t done it before. I’m so lucky to be your first. And I’ll love it no matter what, because it’s you that’s inside me, it’s you that’s making me feel good, it’s you that showing me I’m worth everything to you. God, I love you, I love everything about you, and I just want you to do what you’re comfortable with.”

Harry did the only thing he could think to do at that moment, and surged forward to press his lips to Louis’. He poured everything he could into that kiss, his fears and doubts and insecurities, and Louis breathed in sharply as their cocks slid together between their bodies.

“I want this with you. Wanna fuck you … please, Lou …” Harry moaned against Louis lips, and Louis moaned right back into his mouth.

“Then fuck me like you mean it,” he growled dirtily, and Harry felt his cock jump at Louis’ tone. Louis turned so his back was to Harry again, and Harry suddenly felt a moment of clarity and confidence such as he hadn’t felt before, and he gripped Louis’ hips so tightly, he might have left bruises.

“You’re so fucking hot, Lou, jesus …” Harry groaned as he once again lined himself up with Louis’ still wet and stretched hole. Harry nudged forwards gently, letting go of his cock and grasping at Louis’ hips, moving inside until he bottomed out, resting inside his boyfriend. Louis was warm and tight, and Harry breathed deeply, desperately trying to stave off the orgasm he felt was already way too close for comfort. “Fuck, Louis, you feel so good, christ … didn’t know it would feel this good …”

“Babe, gonna need you to move, please,” Louis whispered, reaching down and grabbing Harry’s hand with his own, pushing it against the wall by his head. Harry could feel Louis’ desperation, his need for Harry to fuck him, and suddenly the roles became reversed once more, and Harry took it in his stride. He shifted his feet slightly, trying to give himself a better angle so he could rock his hips back and forth. The drag of Louis’ soft walls against the sensitive head of his cock was already so much, and Harry leaned back, watching his cock disappear inside his boyfriend, the visual almost enough to make him come.

“Lou, you’re so tight, fuck,” Harry said breathlessly, pushing himself in and out at a torturously slow pace, and Louis growled, pushing himself back onto Harry’s cock with almost indecent force.

“More, fuck me harder,” Louis very nearly demanded, and who was Harry to ignore him?

He gripped Louis’ hips with both hands and moved faster, pistoning his hips in and out. Louis’ noises were coming out all gaspy and cut off, like Harry was literally pushing the sounds out of him with every thrust. It made Harry even more turned on, if that were possible.

“Shit, you standing up to him like that, defending me … god Louis, it was so fucking hot, love you for that, so good to me,” Harry mumbled as he kept his hips moving frantically, making Louis cry out with every slam of his cock deep inside him. Harry shut his eyes for a moment, losing himself in how good it felt to be buried inside Louis, to be giving him these levels of pleasure for a change. Louis was always so good to him, and now it felt right that he got to give it back, to make Louis feel as good as he always made him feel.

“Yeah … doing so well for me, baby, fucking me so good,” Louis rasped, sounding completely fucked out by now. His body had stilled, just taking everything Harry to give him, and that loss of control, the way he was almost surrendering to him drove Harry wild, slamming back inside with a fast thrust. “Oh my god, make me come, please-”

Harry had to admit Louis begging was one of the hottest things he’d ever heard, and a little part of him deep inside wished Simon could see them like this, how well they fit together, how good they made each other feel. But as amazing as their sex was, Harry knew deep down this was so much more than that, that he and Louis had a connection that would far transcend any shit that Simon threw their way. It was that thought, and thoughts of having Louis like this for years to come that drove Harry closer to the edge.

“Fuck, please, Harry please, I need to come, touch me-” Louis threw his head back with his words, colliding with Harry’s chest as he scrabbled to grab Harry’s hand, shoving it down between his legs until Harry took his cock in his hand, a firm grip around his hard shaft. He moved up and down slowly, and he could sense that this was the beginning of the end for his boyfriend. “Ah, god, just like that, so good, right there…” Louis continued to talk Harry through it, begging for faster or slower strokes as Harry continued to pound at him, chasing his own imminent orgasm now.

“Inside, Lou?” Harry asked, wanting to check what Louis wanted before he gave it to him, ever cautious to make sure he was doing the right thing, not wanting to ruin his first time with his boyfriend over something like this. Louis just pushed back further as Harry thrust forwards, nodding weakly. Harry groaned at the thought and thumbed over the wet head of Louis’ cock, ready to push them both over the edge.

“Fuck, oh god, fuck me, make me come, now Haz-” Louis begged, and Harry didn’t hold back anymore. He leaned in and bit down on Louis’ neck as he fucked him hard and rough, the smaller man beneath his body going lax in his hold, and that did it for Harry. He cried out Louis’ name as he came hard, almost seeing stars as his body released into Louis’, giving Harry a feeling like he’d never known before. It was everything; the warmth around his cock, the way Louis’ body was clenching around him, craving more. Harry had never felt so good.

“Fucking hell, oh my god- amazing, you’re so good, Louis, so, so good-” Harry mumbled against his neck, resuming his motions over Louis’ cock as his boyfriend bucked his hips into Harry’s fist, Harry’s cock still inside him. Harry leaned in and whispered hotly into Louis’ ear, his hot breath tickling Louis’ ear, making him shudder, hoping his words would have the desired effect.

“Come for me.”

Louis did. Harry felt slightly over-sensitive, but feeling Louis’ body around him as he orgasmed was one of the best things Harry had ever known. Harry held him upright, kissing across his shoulders and neck as Louis came down, his release dripping down the wall in front of him, entirely spent. Their chests were heaving with their deep breaths, and Harry smiled into Louis’ neck, coming to terms with what they’d just done. Harry was starting to feel a bit sore now, so he gently eased himself out of Louis, the pair hissing at the loss of their connection.

“Wow, love … where … how … where did that confidence come from?” Louis panted as he turned to face Harry at last, but Harry needed to kiss him first. Their lips slid together lazily, both exhausted after such a powerful orgasm.

“You gave it to me,” Harry answered simply, loving the blush that rose to Louis’ cheeks at the compliment. “And remembering how good you were putting Simon in his place … I’ve never seen anything like that, Lou.”

Louis shrugged, putting on a fake macho face. “You gotta do what you gotta do,” he said in a deep, pompous voice, and they both burst into laughter. “Seriously, though. You were amazing, Haz. I loved that, every bit of it. And I wanna do that again. And again. And again.”

“Hey… thought we’d kinda share that, really?” Harry mumbled and Louis giggled again, nodding back at him. “I’m really kinda gross now though, you wanna shower then get something to eat?”

“I’d love to,” Louis whispered, pulling Harry down into a final kiss, their bodies shivering slightly as the cool air hit their sweaty limbs, lips moving softly now the urgency had gone out of them. Louis squeaked in surprise as Harry bent down, scooping him into his arms, enjoying the solid presence of Louis against him. “Jeez, warn a guy first…”

“Sorry,” Harry said, pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead as he slowly walked towards the stairs, half naked and not even caring. “Like you close. Love you.” He carefully went up the first few stairs, slowing down to make sure they were steady.

“Don’t you dare drop me, Styles,” Louis warned, clutching on to Harry’s shirt, not that the flimsy fabric would do much to prevent a tumble. “This face has to be on TV next week you know…”

 

**Monday morning**

Harry stretched out in his own bedroom, the contestants having moved around now there were so few of them left. As much as Harry had enjoyed sharing a room with Rich, he appreciated the personal space to spread out, and be able to call his friends and family in private without having to negotiate how long he needed with Rich before he could make a phone call. It also gave him the benefit of being able to talk to Louis as much as he needed, and their Snapchat streak was at almost two weeks, something Louis amusingly took great pride in.

Harry sloped off to the shower, washing himself quickly before he just towel dried his head and pulled it back with a headscarf, heading downstairs to join Marvin and Rich at breakfast. The house was oddly quiet after Helix had left yesterday when Harry had returned from Louis’ house, and he already missed the vibrant presence of the younger contestants.

“Morning, morning,” he mumbled, heading over to the pot of coffee on the side and pouring himself one, smiling at how he knew Louis would pull a face at the bitter drink. Still, what Louis didn't know couldn’t hurt. “You both alright?”

“Yeah, mate. All good. Bit nervous for this week now, can’t believe it’s just us three,” Marvin mused as he sipped on the smoothie he’d made. “Quiet without the other guys, isn’t it?”

Rich and Harry nodded, both easily agreeing with the statement. “Anyone want any breakfast? Think there’s some bacon in the fridge, enough for us lot?” Harry asked, and when the boys accepted his offer, he stood up and grabbed the frying pan and loaf of bread, slipping into the Harry he knew well, that of caretaker. He made sandwiches for Rich and Marvin before his own, and just as he was about to lather the two remaining sides of bread in tomato sauce, he paused, noticing Rich and Marvin send him a confused look.

“Thought you hated ketchup?” Marvin asked, and Harry laughed it off, muttering something about not really being awake yet and not paying attention. He just ignored the smirk on Rich’s face, the other man knowing exactly the slip Harry had made. It was Louis who loved ketchup in his bacon sandwiches in the morning, and Harry had gone to do it automatically, not thinking he wasn’t actually home with Louis but instead at the contestants house.

Just as they finished eating and chatting around the too-large breakfast table, the doorbell to the house went. Harry’s eyes flew open in panic before he calmed himself, realising there was no way Louis would turn up to get him unannounced, and instead, he and Rich sat as Marvin sloped off to answer the door, all curious to see who it was.

Marvin returned a few minutes with an X Factor official in tow, a serious look on their face.

“Um, guys…” he trailed off, and retook his seat next to Harry, the three of them feeling more than nervous now at the surprise appearance of the man in front of them.

“Good morning, boys. Mr Cowell has requested your presence at his office in thirty minutes time. There is a car out the front waiting for you, and I shall wait with it. Please ensure you are ready to leave within that time frame.” They all nodded and stood up, loading the dishwasher quickly before they sprinted upstairs, keen to get ready. Harry was pleased he’d already showered and stepped over to his wardrobe, flicking through his clothes before he chose a floral blouse with his skinny jeans and boots.

He text Louis as he dressed himself, wondering if his boyfriend knew any more than he did about the meeting, feeling like this might have something to do with what had happened at the studios on Saturday night.

 **Harry:** _Babe, Cowell has called us three in for a meeting at his office. Know anything about it?x xx_

 **Louis:** _No. I don’t. Shit. Text me after, tell me what’s going on, please. Xxx_

 **Harry:** _I will. I’m sure if the others are there, it can’t be anything to do with us? Xx_

 **Louis:** _You’re right. But still, let me know. I love you. Xx_

 **Harry:** _I love you too. See you later.xxx_

Harry headed downstairs and sat on the bottom step until Rich joined him, sat next to Harry as they awaited Marvin’s arrival.

“Does, uh, does Louis know anything about this? I assume you asked him?” Rich asked softly, and Harry appreciated his friend keeping his voice down.

“I did ask, but he doesn’t. Think Simon’s kept the judges in the dark as much as us about this,” Harry replied, quickly pulling up his message thread with Louis and showing it to Rich, to prove he wasn’t keeping anything from his friend. Rich just nodded and handed the phone back.

“You two are pretty sickening, you know that?” Rich teased, elbowing Harry jokingly, making the younger boy laugh. “But seriously. It’s great you’ve found each other. It’s like you seem to have this inner peace when you’re around each other, even when you can’t outwardly be together. It’s a beautiful thing, Haz.”

“Thank you, we’re pretty happy-” Harry cut off when he heard Marvin’s door open, and he thundered down the stairs, joining the boys. “Ready to go then?”

They all walked outside, closing the door behind them, Rich with the front door key in his pocket as they slid into the waiting van. The drive didn't take too long but it was silent, none of them really knowing what to say, running through possibilities of what might happen in their own minds, pushing away the bad thoughts. As they arrived at Simon’s office, there were a few screaming girls stood to the side, waving and calling them over.

The staff member with them flicked a quick look at his watch and nodded when he deemed there enough time. The men made their way over, signing the pads of paper that were being thrust in their faces, trying to ignore the excitement of the girls.

“Oh my god, what’s it like working with Louis Tomlinson?! Is he your best friend now?” One of them called, and Rich and Harry both laughed, nodding eagerly.

“Yeah, he’s awesome, such a good mentor and he has such good knowledge of everything,” Rich piped up, and Harry appreciated him answering that question, sure that he’d give something away if he had to.

“What are you singing next week? I won’t tell anyone!” another girl called, and Marvin chuckled, shaking his head.

“We don’t even know yet! It’s Monday morning, give us a chance!”

“Harry, why was Simon such a dick to you on Saturday? Your song was amazing, I love that you wear nail polish and pretty shirts!” Harry blushed at those words and cleared his throat, realising perhaps Simon had angered more than himself and Louis with his careless comments the other night.

“Thanks, I, uh, I appreciate that. Everyone’s entitled to their own opinion, though, so … yeah. But thank you.”

“Alright lads, time to get inside. Sorry, girls.” The man stepped forwards and Harry, Rich and Marvin went easily, knowing none of them wanted to keep Simon waving. They waved goodbye to the girls who were grinning, and Harry sighed, dread creeping back in. They all piled into the lift, watching as the guard, Dean, pressed the button for the top floor, whooshing up silently before the doors slid open again. “This is where I leave you. The car will take you back afterwards. Good luck.”

They all thanked him and headed quietly up the carpeted corridor, a young female assistant sat out in front of a large white desk.

“Go on through, gentlemen, Mr Cowell is waiting for you.” She smiled and Harry thanked her softly before he got behind both of the other boys, feeling a bit sick now the meeting was an actual reality. He thought the place was a bit ostentatious if he was honest, a huge (and frankly hideous) portrait of Simon taking up one wall, and pretentious art on the others.

“Ah, boys, do come in, take a seat,” Simon instructed from where he was sat behind a ridiculously large desk. There was an iMac sat at one end, a pile of paperwork on the other and a few knick knacks dotted around. Harry couldn’t help but notice a severe lack of anything personal in the room; no photos, no clothes, no things that screamed Simon Cowell. It was bare, and boring.

Harry finally dragged his eyes up as they each took a seat in front of the desk, pleased to see he was on the end and the furthest away from Simon. Still, he froze as Simon’s gaze locked onto his, full of hatred and loathing. As much as he wanted to, Harry didn't back away, ensuring it was Simon who broke the stare, not himself, and never had he wanted Louis at his side more than he did in that moment.

“I’m sure you are all wondering why I’ve gathered you here first thing on a Monday morning, before you’ve even had a chance to meet with your mentors to discuss your song choices. But that’s exactly why we’re here.” For some reason, Harry’s mind ran rampant then with ideas of Simon switching the mentors, primarily so he couldn’t work with Louis anymore but quickly shook the thought away, sure that even Simon couldn’t be that cruel. “This little meeting is all about the show this weekend.”

Harry started to nibble at his thumbnail, nerves peaking as he glanced to the other boys, pleased to see they looked as nervous as he felt in that moment.

“As you know, we have a show to fill, and there’s only three of you left. So this week, you will each be singing two songs. One of them will be chosen by your mentor, a song that they feel reflects you, who you are as an artist. The other will be chosen by yourself. There’s no prerequisite for your choice, so you have complete freedom. Your mentor will not be allowed to override your choice, but of course they can advise you. Do you have any questions?”

Harry looked across to see Rich nodding, leaning forwards in his seat slightly.

“Does that mean we don’t get to veto anything our mentor suggests either? Not that I’m suggesting Louis would pick something awful, just a general question…”

“That’s correct. It’s their choice, and you will have to go along with their decision. One would hope that since you’ve been working very closely since week 1-” Simon’s eyes flitted over to Harry then, and Harry kept still, not wanting to react. “-that they’d know you well enough to choose for you. If not, then something’s gone wrong.”

“I think it’s a great idea,” Marvin began, and again, Harry was grateful to him for taking control of the situation once more. He felt too nervous to even speak in Simon’s presence, sure he’d let something slip and expose himself and Louis, so he sat back, nodding along. “I love the idea that we can choose our song, but also that something will be picked for us. Might give us a chance to do something a bit different. Do Jason and Louis know about this?”

“Well, I’m sure they’ll find out soon enough,” Simon muttered, and Marvin frowned, the comment going entirely over his head. Rich just looked over to Harry and almost imperceptibly shook his head, telling Harry not to react, that it wasn’t worth it. “I mean, yes, I will be calling them later on to discuss the show. They’re busy with other commitments this morning, which is why they were unable to attend this morning.”

Harry bit back a scoff, knowing that was a complete lie, since Louis was tucked up in bed on his own, working on new material for Rogue. He’d sent him a Snapchat just before they’d left the house of him shirtless and with his bed-hair, and Harry had fonded over it until Rich had come downstairs. Louis hadn’t so much as been invited to this meeting, and that led Harry to believe that Jason hadn’t either. As usual, Simon was bullshitting his way through the entire thing.

“We have doubled the studio time for each of you this week due to having two songs, and the rehearsal on Friday will be extended also. The running order is still to be determined but you’ll sing your first songs each, then move on to the second. The elimination will still be by sing off, so only one of you will be safe from the public vote. I think that’s everything, so please feel free to head back to the house, and I shall look forward to seeing you all on Friday with your songs.”

Rich and Marvin stood up and shook Simon’s hand, and soon, Harry realised all eyes were on him. He stepped forwards too and firmly took Simon’s palm in his own, shaking it while keeping his eyes on the older man.

“Thanks so much,” he mumbled and quickly withdrew, resisting the urge to go and disinfect his hand, lest Simon’s essence rub off on him for even a second. He followed the other boys out and back into the car, where Rich and Marvin sat together chatting, Harry alone in the seat behind him, which he appreciated.

 **Harry:** _He touched me, Lou. I had to shake his hand. Oh god. I hated that, I hated it. Xx_

 **Louis:** _Fucking hell, I’ll kill him. What was it? Was he okay with you? Xx_

 **Harry:** _Yeah, was about the show. 2 songs each this week, one your choice, one mine. I’ll call when I’m back and explain more. But he was okay, made a few sly digs though. Xxx_

 **Louis:** _Shit. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. At least with the other boys, he had to be professional. Wanna come round later? Xxxx_

 **Harry:** _Please. Marv is headed to studio for rest of the day so Rich won’t mind if I sneak away. Need a cuddle :(_

 **Louis:** _Luckily for you, cuddles are my speciality. Text me when you want a ride. Xxxx_

 **Louis:** _NOT LIKE THAT. X_

 **Louis:** _Although I wouldn’t say no to that. Hehe. Love you xxx_

Harry bit back a giggle at Louis’ words, and immediately started to scroll through the music library on his phone, wondering what he could possibly sing that would represent him, or at least, where he felt he was at musically. It was going to be a challenge, that much Harry knew. But if there something he wanted more than anything else in the world right now, it was to make Simon eat his words, and prove him wrong. And that much Harry knew he could do.

 

**Wednesday**

“See you later, mate!” Harry called across the room, watching as Louis walked Rich out of the studio. He’d been patiently waiting at the house while Rich and Louis had spent the morning together, going over his songs and rehearsing. He’d not wanted to tag along and interrupt, so had instead asked for a car to pick him up at lunchtime, promising Louis he’d be there by 1.

Harry grabbed his bag and set out the little lunch he’d put together earlier on, and dashed off to the kitchen to grab a couple of glasses, pouring each of them a glass of coke, making sure things looked nice before Louis came in. They hadn’t had a chance to see much of each other that week for one reason or another, so Harry took any chance he could get to do something nice for Louis, who he knew had been feeling stressed out since the weekend.

“As much as I like the guy, I’m so pleased to have you alone,” Louis called as he came back into the room, dumping himself unceremoniously on Harry’s lap, his arms coming up straight away to rest around Harry's shoulders, playing with the tendrils of hair at the back of his neck. Harry hummed as he set his hands on Louis’ hips, just looking at his boyfriend, admiring the blue of his eyes. “Give us a kiss, then.”

Harry smiled but pulled Louis closer, leaning in to kiss him softly. In moments like this, it was so easy to forget who they were, that they were meant to be practising for the X Factor, that Louis was his mentor, a world famous popstar. When they kissed like this, they were just Louis and Harry, and Harry loved it. He parted his lips to let Louis’ tongue inside, and they lost themselves in it for a few minutes until Louis started to grind his hips down in small circles, making Harry aroused far too quickly.

“Uh uh, no, come on, I made lunch for us, look…” Harry said pathetically as Louis pressed down again, tweaking Harry’s nipple over his t-shirt, making him squeak and Louis laugh. “Cheeky. But seriously, I made all this for you.”

“For me?” Louis pulled away and gazed at Harry, something that looked akin to amazement in his eyes.

“Yeah. I, uh, I know you’ve been stressed out lately and I just wanted to do something nice for you.” Harry shrugged his shoulders but Louis surprised him by surging forwards, pressing their lips together roughly for a second.

“You’re fucking amazing, you know? I love you. What have we got?”

“I love you more,” Harry muttered as Louis gently got off his lap, sitting next to him, eager eyes raking over the table. “Um, I made us some wraps, got some of those nice crisps you like, and I made some cookies too. Left a load at home for the other lads too.”

Louis gasped jokingly when he saw the glasses of coke, knowing it wasn’t his boyfriend’s drink of choice, but that made its inclusion all the more special. “And you bought me coke?! It must be love.” He pecked Harry’s lips again as he reached to pick up one of the wraps, munching on it hungrily. “God, this is good. You’re too good to me, love.”

They talked as they ate, Louis telling Harry through his laughter about how Doris had spent nearly an hour on the phone with him after nursery the other day, asking where ‘pretty Harry’ was and when she could cuddle him again and listen to him sing. She’d also sent Louis a picture just to show Harry, her in her prettiest dress blowing a kiss to Jay’s camera, and Harry’s heart all but melted when he saw it.

“Oh god, she’s so cute, Lou.”

“Maybe when this is all done, you can come home with me and pay them a visit? I know Dotty would love that.” Harry blushed at the mention of being taken home with Louis, something a man would do only with his boyfriend. He nodded shyly, sipping on his drink. After a while, they were done and Harry got up, hooking his iPod into the sound system, ready to begin.

“Okay, so you like my song choice?” Louis nodded, and Harry laughed when he turned around to see his boyfriend stuffing yet another cookie into his mouth. Harry smiled as the backing track rang out loudly. “Worked out why I chose it yet?”

“Cos you like Bruno Mars?” Louis muttered, crumbs flying everywhere as he spoke.

“Well, I do, yes,” Harry admitted, slowly sidling over to his boyfriend as the track played in the background. “But this one… it’s the words. Have you listened to them properly, Lou?” Louis shook his head, swallowing the last of his biscuit down as Harry stopped in front of him, threading his fingers through the belt loops on Louis’ denim shorts, singing along lowly to the track, all but whispering the words in Louis’ ear.

_“I’m born again every time you spend the night… Cos your sex takes me to paradise, yeah your sex takes me to paradise, and it shows…. Cause you make me feel like, I’ve been locked out of heaven…”_

“Oh my fucking god,” was all Louis could reply, and he licked his lips quickly, pupils getting dark as Harry started to dance against him, still singing softly, the words sounding sultry in his low voice.

 _“You bring me to my knees, You make me testify, uh… You can make a sinner change his ways..”_ Harry stopped singing as Louis started snaking his hands down his torso, but Louis murmured something under his breath that Harry didn't quite catch.

“I said, keep singing…” Louis instructed, and Harry nodded, his heartbeat quickening as Louis’ fingers fiddled with the waistband of his jeans, popping the button open, teasing his fingers through Harry’s happy trail, the song still blasting out, heading into the bridge. “I can’t hear you, love, come on…”

 _“Can I just stay here? Spend the rest of my days here? Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah … Can't I just stay here? Spend the rest-_ oh fucking hell, Louis!” Harry practically stumbled as Louis took his cock out of his boxers and quickly sucked the head between his lips, on his knees on the floor of the studio. This was the most daring they’d been, and Harry wasn’t sure he’d ever been this turned on. Louis looked up at him then, and tapped his thigh, and Harry understood. He had to keep singing.

 _“'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven ...For too long, for too long ...Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven-”_ Harry was finding it hard to focus on the words as Louis’ mouth started to glide up and down his hard shaft, tongue working expertly around the head. Blowjobs were usually reserved for the bedroom, a precursor to sex, but Harry was losing his mind right now. Louis’ hands clamped around his thighs, keeping Harry in place as the track began again, and Harry thanked God in that moment for the repeat function.

 _“Never had much faith in love or miracles, Never wanna put my heart on the line .. But swimming in your water is something spiritual…”_ Looking down at Louis like this, mouth full of Harry’s cock, Harry felt this was the most spiritual moment of his entire life, and brought his hands up to his hair, pulling at his curls, knowing he was close. “ _Cos your sex takes me to paradise, yeah your sex takes me to paradise, and it shows…_ Louis, I’m gonna - oh fuck, I’m gonna come-”

Louis just stayed where he was, taking down Harry deeper if that was possible, and Harry gave up all semblance of trying to sing, bringing his hands down to Louis’ head, not to push his further but just to guide him, feel the movement of his head as he took his down, pushing Harry to the brink. Louis’ eyes flitted up again, meeting Harry’s gaze, and as he sucked one more time, his cheeks hollowed, showing off his cheekbones, and Harry was done for.

“Oh my- Louis, fuck, I- Oh god!” Harry cried out loudly as he came, his release into Louis’ waiting mouth, watching as his boyfriend struggled to swallow all of it. Harry was panting and shaking now from his unexpected blowjob and orgasm, and he’d never felt better. Louis slowly popped off, tucking Harry’s softening cock back into his trousers, a small smirk on his lips. Harry watched as Louis clumsily got to his feet, using Harry’s body as a support and pulled him down into a filthy kiss. Harry moaned at the taste of himself on Louis’ tongue, then whined as Louis thrust his own crotch against Harry’s. “Fuck, can I please …”

Louis’ eyes darkened as he nodded. Harry turned around quickly and changed the track on the iPod to one he’d sung a few weeks ago, _Do I Wanna Know?_ and Louis just bit his lip. It felt sexy somehow, to be doing this somewhere that wasn’t Louis’ home or bed, the thrill that they could be walked in on hanging in the air. Harry dropped to his knees and shoved Louis backwards against the back of the sofa, watching his hands scrabble to grab the edge of it.

Harry palmed Louis a few times, teasing him as he kissed across Louis’ bare stomach, sucking a soft love bite into his hip, where only he could see it later on. Marking Louis up was something Harry always took the time to do when they were intimate. He couldn’t hold Louis’ hand and show the world he was his, so Harry claimed him as best as he could… putting his marks on Louis’ body, where Louis could see them.

“Fuck, just... please, Haz, touch me.” As much as Harry loved this desperate side of Louis, he didn't want to tease anymore than he had to. He opened the button of Louis’ shorts and pushed them down, the baggy material falling to his ankles quickly, leaving Louis in just his tight boxers, currently being tented by his erection. Harry leaned in and pressed a kiss to it slowly before he hooked his fingers along the elastic and dragged them down, pulling them over Louis’ cock.

Harry wasted no time in taking Louis into his mouth. Giving Louis oral sex was one of his favourite things to do. He loved how Louis reacted to it, how he used his small hands on Harry’s head to move him exactly how he wanted, and he loved the taste of Louis on his tongue. He worked his mouth enthusiastically, his right hand wrapped around the base, stroking what he couldn’t reach. The Arctic Monkeys crooned in the background, but Harry focused on Louis.

As he felt Louis was getting close, he was surprised by a tug at his curls, popping off and holding Louis’ still hard cock in his hand, stroking as he licked his lips, looking up at Louis. As he was about to speak, to ask Louis if everything was okay, Louis spoke instead, his voice low from sucking Harry off and his current desire to get back in Harry’s mouth.

“Can I… god, Harry, can I come on you? On your face?” Harry was a little startled at the suggestion but nodded, knowing he wanted to feel that, to make Louis feel good. He took Louis’ cock down again and sucked eagerly as the track started again, Louis’ fingers wrapping around his curls, keeping him down for a moment. Precome was blurting on Harry’s tongue, and when Louis tugged harder, Harry popped off, sitting back on his calves, just waiting. “So fucking gorgeous, make me feel so good, baby-” Louis muttered as he took his cock in his fist, movements so fast his hand was a blur.

Harry stayed still, eyes on Louis as his boyfriend whispered dirty words over and over. He tried not to flinch as Louis began to come, strings over it hitting his cheeks, his lips and chin. The way Louis was staring at him, his chest heaving, soft cock in his hand… Harry had never felt so wanted and desired. Louis pulled off his t-shirt, using it to wipe the come from Harry’s face, touching him so tenderly that Harry almost wanted to cry. Louis bobbed down to his knees, kissing Harry’s lips so softly, it barely felt like anything.

“I love you.” Harry just smiled at those words, feeling a little dazed, glad he was sat down as he wasn’t sure his legs were going to work properly.

“I love you too,” he whispered back, voice husky and low. “I don’t think I can sing now, Lou.”

“Me neither,” Louis chuckled. “But you know the next song, you sang it amazingly yesterday. Fuck, I cannot wait to hear you sing that on Saturday. Simon is going to have a fucking shitfit and there’s not a damn thing he can do about it.”

Harry giggled, letting Louis gently pull him to his feet and against his chest. They held each other for a minute, Arctic Monkeys still crooning in the background as they swayed slowly to the beat.

“Wanna come back to mine and clean up? They aren’t expecting you back at the house for a few hours, so might as well? Can have a shower, and some tea before I take you home.”

“Yeah, I’d love that, Lou,” Harry mumbled, watching as Louis gathered their things together before he took Harry’s hand, leading him out of the studio and to the car park, where his car sat. they drove him quickly and quietly, climbing into the shower together when they finally reached Louis’ bedroom, tugging off their sweaty and come-sticky clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor.

Harry let Louis wash his hair while the water tumbled over his body, relaxing him, bringing him back to Earth. Louis wrapped him in warm fluffy towels afterwards, and they kissed lazily in the steamy room, needing only each other. Harry realised with a giggle that he had no spare clothes on him, and resorted to wearing some of Louis’ baggier things, pulling on some rather tight sports shorts he had a feeling Louis chose for one purpose, ogling him in.

They meandered downstairs, still touching in some way; linked fingers, a hand on a shoulder, wanting to keep the intimacy from earlier very much alive. Louis had put the telly on and Harry was stretched out on the sofa, entirely relaxed and at peace when the doorbell rang.

“You expecting some-” Harry began, but he froze when he heard a key in the lock and the front door swung open. Harry couldn’t move. He had no idea who Louis would give a key to other than Jay, but he knew for a fact Jay was at home with the twins, so there was no way it could be her.

“Louis? Yoo hoo, where are you, are you- oh. Hey, Harry.”

Harry just blinked as he stared up at the man who just casually wandered in Louis’ front room, a denim jacket draped over his arm and a smile on his face. A man who Harry had admired for too long, and now knew his name. Harry just watched as Louis came in, greeting the man with a big smile and a manly hug before he plopped down at the end of the sofa, dragging Harry’s feet into his lap.

“What you doing here, Li? Didn't know you were planning on coming by.”

“Sorry, was out and about in this neck of the woods, so thought I’d pop in. Was I interrupting something? I can go …” Harry could feel his cheeks flush at Liam’s insinuation, but just grabbed Louis’ ankle, stroking it gently as the two of them made conversation.

“No, don’t be daft. We just got back from the studio and had a shower. All good now, though. You want a cuppa or something stronger?”

“Yeah, a tea would be good. Cheers.”

“You want one, babe?”

“Please, just a tea.” Louis nodded and leaned in, kissing Harry’s lips quickly before he patted Liam’s shoulder, leaving the room and banging about in the kitchen. Harry wondered for a moment how Louis could make so much noise simply boiling a kettle and preparing three cups of tea, but he figured there were some parts of his boyfriend he’d quite like to remain a mystery, and this was one of them. “So, uh, how are you?” Harry was aware his voice was a little squeaky, but there wasn’t a lot he could do about that. Liam fucking Payne was sitting in the same room as him, and was chilling out like this was a normal occurrence.

“Yeah, good, thanks Harry. Just been working with some songwriters today, I guess Lou told you about us working our next album?” Harry nodded, knowing Louis had been sitting up in bed lately after they’d had sex working on lyrics, trying to jot down whatever was on his mind. “Met up with Z as well, so yeah, it’s all getting going again. How about you? How was rehearsal?”

Harry cleared his throat, hoping he could keep a straight face. “Um, yeah, good. Thanks. Lou and I have chosen my songs for this week, we’re doing two, I don’t know if he told you? But yeah, should be good.” Harry shifted then, sitting up, pulling up his t-shirt as he did, hurrying to pull it down.

“Shit, are they tatts on your hips?” Liam asked, leaning in as if that would afford him a better look. Harry nodded, and he pointed at Liam’s hands and arms, all heavily inked too. “That something you’re into then, tattoos?”

“Yeah, I guess. It was my way of expressing myself when I was younger. Not that my mum stifled me or anything, far from it, but… I just like them on my skin, you know? A bit of a picture of who I am.”

Liam nodded, coming over and taking Harry’s hand, holding out his arm. “Wow, quite a few for someone so young…”

Harry laughed at that, shaking his head slightly. “Hey, I’m not that young, I’m nineteen! You’re younger than Lou, anyway…”

“Yeah, he’s got himself a toyboy with you, hasn’t he? Which is your favourite then?” Harry looked over his arms for a moment before he peered inside his t-shirt, eyeing up the swallows at his collarbones and the butterfly on his stomach. Finally, he pulled up his t-shirt and exposed the laurels again. “These, I think. I don’t know why, but I just think they’re nice. Lou likes them too.”

“Lou likes what?” Louis asked, coming back into the room, three mugs in his hands. Liam quickly stood to take one off him, going back to the sofa he was sat on, leaving Harry and Louis together once more.

“My laurels,” Harry replied, accepting the mug from Louis with a small smile. “Liam asked what my favourite tattoos I have are.”

“Oh yeah, they’re definitely my favourites. Love kissing them when we-”

“Oh my god! Louis, there are some things that can be kept between you and Haz, you know, I don’t need all the details of your sex life!” Louis just cackled at that while Harry tried to hide his face, mortified at what Louis might have been about to admit. “How about you, Lou? Your favourites?”

“Um…” Louis pondered, for a moment, looking at his own ink. “I reckon the chest piece? Cos it’s true, innit? _It is what it is_ , kinda like how I feel about everything, especially at the moment.” He must have caught Liam’s frown as he shook his head slightly. “Nothing’s wrong, we’re all good. But yeah, kind of a philosophy of mine.”

“I like that one, too,” Harry muttered, sipping on his tea. He looked over Liam’s arms again, wondering if he could finally ask some of the questions that had burned in his mind since he was a teenager with posters of Liam, Zayn and Louis all over his bedroom walls. “How about yours? Do they mean anything?”

“Yeah, some of them. Some I got with Lou and Z, like group things, you know? To remind us of the band, or where we were at a particular time. But some are for me, and some are just shit.” They all laughed at that, conversation coming easily now, much to Harry’s relief. Sometimes, at moments like this, he couldn’t quite believe this was his life. He was sitting in Louis Tomlinson’s sitting room, with his feet in Louis’ lap, and Liam was sat across the room, chatting to him like this happened everyday.

“Have you then, Haz?” Liam asked, and Harry blinked, having missed the question entirely.

“Um, sorry, I missed that. Would I what?”

“Got a tattoo for someone? I guess the band ones are for the three of us, so have you got any for someone in particular?”

“No, not yet,” Harry said, and Louis’ eyes widened at that. Harry just stared back, a bit unable to believe he was about to admit to this. “I mean, I would, with the right person. I think it’s a nice way to express your love for someone, inking them on your skin forever.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Louis replied, reaching for Harry’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I think I’d do the same, get one with real meaning for someone I really love and want to be with for the rest of my life.”

“You know when you wish you’d never mentioned something?” Liam uttered across the room, rolling his eyes at their romantic display. “That. That’s how I feel right now.”

“Sorry, Li,” Louis said with a smile, still holding Harry's hand. “Get much writing done?”

“Yeah, I worked with that chorus you send me the other day. No prizes for guessing who that was about though…”

“Fuck off,” Louis murmured, and Harry just laughed, loving the easy banter between the men. “But that’s good. I’ll have to join you and Z soon, but I wanna focus on the boys for now. I can’t believe I actually have a shot getting them both to the final. This is like a dream come true, it really is.”

“Well, I’m not surprised. They’re both great, they deserve to be there. If you need any help with anything, you only need to shout.”

“Hmm, I did have something I wanted to discuss with you boys at some point, actually,” Louis said, not saying anything more much to Harry’s frustration. “But I’ll do that when we’re at Z’s next week. Don’t pout, love, my lips are sealed.” Harry just folded his arms in frustration, knowing now it was something to do with him and Rich in some way. He hated when Louis kept secrets from him, and he was already working out ways to get the information out of sneaky boyfriend.

A while later, Liam had gone, and Harry was on the sofa, his head in his hands.

“Oh babe, you and Liam.. you did make me laugh! _Liam, show me your tattoos… do you like tea, Liam?”_

“Oh my god, stop Louis,” Harry groaned, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. “I was trying so hard not to be a total fanboy but fuck… Liam Payne was sitting across from me, what did you want me to do?”

“It was sweet, love, don’t worry,” Louis soothed, ruffling Harry’s curls. “I think it was only obvious to me, anyway.”

“Sure?” Harry asked, a beacon of hope on his face.

“Nah. He totally knew.” Louis cackled as he walked off, leaving a groaning Harry on the sofa, shaking his head in self pity.

**Friday**

Louis looked down the corridor, smiling at he caught sight of Harry walked towards him, looking gorgeous in a white linen shirt over some deep blue jeans, casual Vans on his feet. He looked delectable, and Louis felt rather lucky he got Harry all to himself later on. He stayed leant against the wall, trying to block out the sound of Cowell berating some poor intern behind the door next to his own.

“Hey babe,” Louis muttered, smiling broadly as Harry came to a stop in front of him. “Love the hairband today.”

“Yeah? It’s yours,” Harry admitted with a laugh, shifting it further back on his head. “Found it the other day when I was getting changed at yours. Hope you don’t mind?”

“Nah, course not. What’s mine is yours,” Louis replied, fond filling his body at Harry’s shyness over something as trivial as a hairband. “Haven’t needed those myself for a while, though. Maybe I need to grow my hair out a bit?”

“Nope,” Harry said, reaching up to touch Louis’ hair before thinking better of it and sticking his hand low into his pocket. “I mean, you’d look gorgeous but I like it how it is, like the quiff’s they’ve been giving you for the lives.”

“Alright, I’ll keep as is,” he said, glancing over his shoulder when he heard the door to Simon’s dressing room open. A young man stepped out and looked at Louis. Louis felt sick when he saw the man’s eyes were red-rimmed, and before he could say a word, reach out to comfort the poor boy, he hurried off, head hung to the floor as he walked quickly away. Louis seethed, knowing it was Simon that had driven that poor boy to tears.

But then Simon appeared. Louis could sense Harry tense next to him, could feel how uncomfortable his boyfriend had suddenly gotten, and Louis wanted to do something about it. In a flash of bravery, he reached down and put his hand inside Harry’s, squeezing gently, trying to tell Harry to calm down and that he had control of this. Simon’s eyes pointedly dropped to the hands before they came back again, locking on Louis’.

“Come on love, let’s get some privacy,” Louis muttered, loudly enough that Simon couldn’t miss it. He opened the dressing room door behind him and slowly pushed Harry inside, a hand on the small of his boyfriend’s back. Before he disappeared entirely, Louis turned to look at Simon again and raised his left hand, giving him a clear middle finger, laughing as he walked inside the room, locking the room behind him.

His breath was taken away when Harry pushed him against the door, his back making an audible thump against the wood. “What the-”

“Fuck, you did it again, Lou. Showed him you don’t give a fuck, that you want me anyway, despite what he thinks.”

“Damn right I do,” Louis murmured, wriggling against the door. “But babe, you keep thumping me against doors and he’s gonna know what’s going on in here…”

“I don’t actually care,” Harry whispered, licking up the side of Louis’ neck. “Let’s give him something to really think about, huh?” He grabbed Louis’ face and kissed roughly, pressing his crotch to Louis’. Louis couldn’t help but think Harry was insatiable at the moment, and he certainly wasn’t complaining about it. “Love you, love knowing you’re mine..”

“Yeah, always yours … oh fuck, Haz!”


	23. Live Show Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a bold statement with his song choices. Louis is beyond proud. Simon makes trouble. Louis and Harry exact their revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Outfit Visual: Song 1  
> [Harry 1](https://ibb.co/gjQOiA) [Harry 2](https://ibb.co/di6kwV) [Harry 3](https://ibb.co/fcNEqq) [Harry 4](https://ibb.co/d9d9OA) [Harry 5](https://ibb.co/n3aCbV)
> 
> Harry's Outfit Visual: Song 2  
> [Harry 1](https://ibb.co/bFHEqq) [Harry 2](https://ibb.co/iMDnAq) [Harry 3](https://ibb.co/d6Puqq) [Harry 4](https://ibb.co/b4inAq) [Harry 5](https://ibb.co/nkv0Vq)
> 
> Louis' Outfit Visual  
> [Louis 1](https://ibb.co/fTNQwV) [Louis 2](https://ibb.co/cPyb3A) [Louis 3](https://ibb.co/j63b3A) [Louis 4](https://ibb.co/h3MUOA) [Louis 5](https://ibb.co/hT3yGV)
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, eek! :) Please let me know your thoughts in the comments, I love to read them all. More soon!

**Saturday: 11am**

“Morning mate, you want some scrambled eggs?” Harry called across the kitchen to Marvin who had just walked into the room. It was the day of the ninth live show, and they’d all decided to have a lay in, and it was already gone eleven in the morning. None of them cared, however, and Harry was happily stood by the hob making eggs for all of them in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt he’d stolen from Louis’ bedroom the other day.

“Please, thanks Haz,” the older man said, and took a seat at the table next to Rich, who was flicking through the paper. “Oh, stop there Rich, look, it’s us!”  Rich and Marvin leaned over the article while Harry plated the eggs, bringing over the other men’s portions before he returned to get his own, sitting at the head of the table.

“Pass it here when you’re done,” he asked, adding a little salt and pepper to his breakfast before diving in. “So how are you guys feeling about tonight?”

“Shit,” Rich admitted, swallowing heavily. “My throat feels sore, I think I strained it at the rehearsal last night. It’s a lot of pressure, all this, and I think we’re going for it a bit hard sometimes. But it’s hard not to, right? We know what’s at stake here.”

“Yeah, I agree. We all want it so much, and it’s shitty that one of us is gonna be out again tonight. I don’t feel like I’ve got over Helix leaving yet, I can’t bear the thought of one of us going home too.”

Harry didn't say a word, not quite sure how to put his thoughts into any sort of order. He hated the thought of going home, but he almost hated the idea of losing Marvin or Rich more. He and Louis had decided the other night in bed that if Harry left the competition tonight in the public vote, he’d move in with Louis until the end of the show, to support him and to spend some time together. Harry smiled to himself at the thought, mopping up the last few bits of egg with a chunk of bread.

“What’s got you grinning, Styles?” Marvin asked, pushing his plate away from himself as he finished eating. “Good eggs by the way, you’ll make someone a good husband one day.”

Rich snorted into his orange juice at that, but waved Marvin off when the older man tried to pat him on the back, smirking over at Harry out of sight. “Sorry, all good, went down the wrong way…”

“Um, nothing. Just excited for the songs tonight, I guess. I still get a thrill getting on that stage, I try to perform like it’s my last time up there cos… well, you never know, do you?” The other guys agreed with him, and Harry stood up to clear the table before Rich laid a hand on his shoulder, forcing him back into his seat.

“You stay there, you cooked so we’ll clear up. Come on, Marv.” Harry picked up his phone as the other two men washed the pans and plates, sending his boyfriend a quick good morning text, aware Louis was probably already up and about, as he often was on live show days. He knew Louis had struggled to sleep over the past few nights thanks to Simon, and he wished he could hold Louis until he fell asleep, make him feel safe and happy in his arms.

 **Harry:** _Morning, babe. Miss you. Hope you slept well, just know I love you. Xxx_

 **Louis:** _Honestly? I slept like shit again. Always do when you’re not here. I love you too. Xxx_

 **Harry:** _I’m nervous, Lou. Don’t wanna go home tonight :( xxx_

 **Louis:** _You’re going home either way… with me!! Xxx_

 **Harry:** _Nothing makes me happier. Xxxxx_

He put the phone down and out of the corner of his eye saw Marvin slope out of the room, scratching at his head. He frowned at Rich who just shrugged, drying some dishes with a tea towel. Harry stood and tucked his chair under the table, following the man out of the room. He stopped outside the rehearsal space they’d created out of one of the downstairs bedrooms, heart feeling heavy as he saw Marvin sat on the sofa, head in his hands.

“Hey, uh, you alright?” Harry asked, hovering in the doorway. “You can tell me to bugger off if you want to be alone, but I just wanted to check…”

“You can come in, it’s fine,” Marvin insisted. “I just.. It’s getting to me, you know? This whole live show thing, being so close to the end. Like, my whole family are positive, they think I’m gonna do it, and I just hate the thought of letting them down, not winning it. And I want it, Harry, I want it so much. Jason’s been really good, he’s listened but I don’t think he really gets it properly.”

“I do, I get it,” Harry replied, settling down on a stool he’d dragged out from by the piano stood in the corner of the room. “I still can’t believe I’m in the competition in week nine, to be honest. I haven’t even thought about winning, not really. It’s enough to be here week on week but now it’s the semi-final… shit. It’s real, it’s happening.”

“Yep.” Marvin sighed and collapsed back against the sofa again. “You and Rich are such good guys as well, I think that’s what’s making it harder. I don’t want either of you to go tonight but at the same time, I don’t want to go either.”

“I feel the same, and I’m sure Rich does too. I don’t think anyone watching on telly understands this. I said to Lou the other day, it’s like people are playing with our lives really, it’s a bit sick in a way.”

Marvin was just staring at him, and Harry wondered if he’d said the wrong thing. “Lou?”

“Um, yeah, Louis. My mentor? He, uh, he lets me and Rich call him Lou, I guess we spend so much time together it just slipped out.” Harry hoped he had his blush under control, that he wasn’t giving anything away. It was okay to let things slip around Rich, the other man was happy to listen to Harry talk about Louis, but sometimes, like now, Harry forgot that Marvin didn't know about his relationship with his mentor.

“Oh, right. Yeah, I guess I call Jason _Jase_ sometimes without thinking about it. Funny to think we won’t see these people again after next week, huh?”

“Hmm,” Harry hummed, not wanting to say anything that would give anything away about the fact it certainly wouldn’t be the last time he saw Louis, not by a long shot, not if the plans they’d spoken about the other day after some pretty good sex on Louis’ sofa came to fruition. “You wanna hang out here today? Just us three?”

“Sure? You usually disappear on Saturday’s. Where do you go, by the way?”

“Um..” Harry fumbled for a moment, coming up with something in his mind, trying to trap the words _To my boyfriend’s house!_ Inside. “I go for a run, and, um, just walk around, get a coffee, you know, normal shit. Come on, let’s go and find Rich.”

He exited the room, sighing with relief as he saw Rich setting up the XBox in the sitting room, another round of Call of Duty on the cards by all accounts. Marvin soon joined them and they sat in some sort of battle, shouts and cries filling the room as they got too competitive, Harry utterly hopeless at the game despite Louis’ coaching back at his house. But Harry smiled when he glanced over to look at his fellow contestants, seeing big smiles on their faces, their worries for tonight clearly forgotten, at least for the next hour or so.

 

**3pm**

“Good luck, lads,” the driver said as the three boys hopped out of the van, giving them all a thumbs up as they leaned back in to the vehicle, grabbing their rucksacks. They walked into the building, signing in before they made their way backstage. They greeted many of the crew members as they went, everyone feeling a bit like a big family now, and Harry loved the feeling of being part of something so big, belonging to something like the X Factor machine.

He walked past where Louis’ dressing room was, trying to ignore the fact he could hear his boyfriend in there behind the closed door, resisting the urge to stop and knock, to go inside and kiss him senseless. His attention was dragged away from Louis when Marvin stopped outside the Over’s dressing room, hovering nervously in the corridor.

“Um, lads?” he called, bringing Rich and Harry to a stop as well. “Uh, I don’t really wanna be on my own today. You mind if I come in with you?”

“Course not!” Rich said with a grin, slinging his arm around Marvin’s shoulder, dragging him along down the corridor with him. “We’d love that, wouldn’t we, Haz?”

“Definitely,” Harry replied, smiling over at Marvin who looked relieved at the boy’s easy acceptance. They barged inside their dressing room, bags dumped on the floor next to the wall. Rich immediately wandered over to the table where a small tray of food lay, nibbling on some of the fruit and crisps. Harry was reminded of Niall, and he was already excited to see his best friend again next week, no matter what happened tonight. Even if Harry was sent home, he’d still be part of the live show, and Niall and Anne were due to come and attend again, along with Louis’ family.

Harry sat down on the sofa, texting his mum for a little while as the other boys chatted, wondering when Louis would show his face. Normally, Harry had seen his boyfriend by now on a Saturday, and it felt a little odd to not have seen him so late in the day. Still, he grabbed his journal and started jotting down a few lines here and there, a song coming together that he still wasn’t completely convinced about.

“You sorted your outfits for tonight, H?” Marvin called and Harry looked up from his book, nodding with a smile.

“Yeah, actually. I’m really pleased with them as well, think they’ll look good. Ness seems to really get what I like now which is great.”

“Cool. I’ve been sent a sick pair of Vans to wear tonight, they look so cool,” Rich said, an excitable grin on his face. “Nice to be able to wear two different things tonight as well, will help separate our performances out a bit. Did you boys get the running order yet?”

Both of them shook their heads just as the door burst open. Harry stood as Louis walked into the room, heading straight for his boyfriend with a love-struck expression on his face. Harry’s eyes widened as if to warn Louis off, to tell him that there was someone in the room they couldn’t be themselves in front of, and luckily Louis seemed to catch on, faltering slightly as he stopped in front of Harry, unable to stop the hug now he was so close, aware it would draw more attention if he did.

“Hey, Haz! Week nine, huh? Looking forward to tonight?” Louis gave him what Harry defined as more of a friendly hug than anything else, and his stomach swooped as Louis pulled back, grabbing Rich into one so as not to make things seem weird. “Rich, my man. So fucking excited for your songs tonight, how are you doing? And what’s this?” Louis gasped dramatically, holding a hand to his chest, making Harry and Rich laugh. “An interloper?”

“Oh, piss off,” Marvin teased as Louis pulled him into a quick hug too, slapping him on the back as he did so. “The lads were fine with me staying in here…”

“Ah, I’m only teasing,” Louis retorted, winking at Marvin before he took a seat next to Harry on the sofa, imperceptibly shoving their thighs together despite the long space on his left side. “Seriously, though. You lads feeling alright? Anything I can do for any of you?”

“Nah, I think we’re good,” Harry replied, feeling more at ease in Louis’ presence already, despite the fact he couldn’t hold him or kiss him like he wanted to.

“Actually, Louis,” Rich piped up, shoving another grape into his mouth and chewing quickly. “Do you know the running order for tonight? Normally we know by now but…”

Louis tensed up, and Harry knew immediately what he was thinking - that Simon was keeping the information from his contestants on purpose. He gave Rich a tight smile, pulling up the email that had arrived a short while ago from the floor manager. “Uh, yeah, sorry. I only got the email myself about half hour ago. First songs… Marv, Harry then Rich. Same again for the second.”

All three men nodded, and silence fell in the room. They chatted for a while after that, discussing anything but the show that night until Marvin left, realising he’d better go and find Jason and tell him he was in the boys’ dressing room in case he needed him. That left Rich, Harry and Louis alone for a minute, and Harry wasted no time in curling into Louis’ side as Louis kissed the top of his head.

“You okay?” Louis mumbled and Harry just nodded, burying his head into Louis’ soft shirt. “Good. Missed you today. You alright, Rich?”

“Yeah, thanks Lou.” Harry quickly sat up as a knock came on the door and Rich wandered over to answer it. “Oh hi ya Ness, come in.”

Ness walked in, looking glamorous as always. Louis and Harry waved at her from where they were sat. “Hey boys. Looking forward to tonight?”

“Sort of,” Harry admitted, shrugging slightly. “Did you want us already? Bit early for you, isn’t it?”

“Well, usually I would say yes, Harry but I’ve received a little something for you.” Harry perked up at that, sitting up straight and sending Ness a puzzled look. “If you want to know more, you’ll need to come with me, I’m afraid.”

Harry jumped to his feet and grinned down at Louis. “I’ll be back, don’t you two eat all the food while I’m gone…”

“I can’t promise that,” Louis replied, laughing as Harry swept out of the room in Ness’ wake, heading to the now familiar wardrobe department.

“Tell me, tell me, tell me,” he pleaded, not caring he sounded like a whiny child. “Come on, who sent it? Why did they send it?”

“Because they want you to wear it, Harry.” Ness rolled her eyes and walked into the room. The other wardrobe girls waved at Harry as he entered, and he waved back, hovering near Ness, eager to find out who the parcel was from and what was inside it. “Now, I didn't fully open it once I saw the little note in side. So… read that first, then we can have a look at what it is, okay?”

Harry nodded and with shaky hands, took the little gold envelope from Ness and pulled out the piece of paper inside, unfolding it and reading quickly.

_Dearest Harry_

_Your fashion choices so far have caught our eye, and we wanted to send you a little something from our new collection._

_Here’s hoping you will like it, look forward to seeing you shine on stage on Saturday night._

**Anthony Vaccarello** **  
** **_Chief Designer, Yves Saint Laurent_ **

Harry’s eyes practically bugged out of his head at the name at the bottom of the letter, and Ness just grinned at him, understanding how excited Harry was. He reached into the parcel and pulled out two things, each wrapped in dark tissue paper, the seal being a small gold sticker embossed with the YSL logo.

“Holy shit, is this real?” Harry mumbled as he carefully prised the paper apart, not wanting to ruin any part of it.

“It is, and you deserve it,” Ness said quietly, watching as eagerly as Harry was now. “Wow…”

Firstly, Harry pulled out a silky gold blouse, the fabric covered in an intricate design that Harry already loved, cut into a low V at the neck that would surely expose at least his collarbone tattoos. There were ruffles around the neckline that Harry touched gently, and the long sleeves would work well rolled up slightly, exposing his tattooed forearms, a nice juxtaposition with the more feminine clothing.

He set it down to one side as he started to open the other parcel in the same careful manner. Inside was a pair of trousers, a silky ribbon running down the outside of each leg, and Harry could already tell they were going to be skin-tight. They felt luxurious, and were probably more expensive than everything Harry owned put together. “Oh my god-”

“They know what you like, huh? Go on, go and try them on.” Harry didn't move so Ness nudged him with her elbow, bringing him back to earth. Harry just nodded, scooping the new clothes into his arms and stumbling towards the little changing area, pulling the curtain around him. He yanked off his own clothes, throwing them on the floor before he slid the shirt over his head, loving how the cool silk felt against his warm body.

He smoothed it down and picked up the trousers, sliding his long legs into them, noting quickly how tight they were, how they clung to his thighs. He had a feeling Louis in particular was going to like these. He wriggled them over his hips and fastened the clasp before he shoved his feet into the black leather boots he’d worn to the studio and turned to look at the mirror. He gasped slightly, biting his lip, unable to believe how good he looked. He’d never have picked this shirt out for himself but god did he love it.

He stepped out from the behind the curtain, surprised to see a gaggle of the wardrobe women standing there now, eyes wide as he emerged. He blushed slightly but loved how Ness clasped her hands in front of her, a look of excitement on her face.

“Three words,” she said, nodding to herself. “Sex. On. Legs.” They all laughed at that, including Harry as he fiddled nervously with the hem. “Seriously, babe, you look great. Wow. Who knew designer shit would look so good on you. You’re made for this style, I swear.”

Harry had a sudden need to show Louis and dived back into the cubicle, yanking his phone from his pocket, babbling as he did so. “Uh, can you take a pic of me for my Mum? She’ll never believe I got sent an outfit from Yves Saint Laurent, do you mind…?”

“Course not,” Ness said, reaching for the phone. “Stand over there, nicer background. That’s it, give us a smile.” Harry smiled, not quite knowing what to do with his limbs. Ness took several shots before she handed the phone back, letting Harry see the snaps. “Right, take it off.” Harry went to protest but she shoved a finger against his lips, shushing him. “Love, we still have four hours 'til the live. You still have a sound check to do, and it’ll get all creased and sweaty. Come on, chop chop.”

Harry knew better than to argue with Ness so did as he was told, carefully taking the precious garments off, handing them through the curtain to Ness who snatched them away quickly. Stood in just his boxers, Harry sent Louis a few of the photos via text, knowing his boyfriend would want to know what was in the parcel, nosier than a child on Christmas morning most of the time.

 **Harry:** _LOUIS FUCKING YSL SENT ME CLOTHES FOR TONIGHT WHAT THE FUCK HOW DO THEY KNOW WHO I AM_

 **Louis:** _That’s amazing, baby! Bet you look fucking good. Oh hang on, you sent me a picture message, lemme look_

 **Louis:** _Fuck._

 **Louis:** _Holy shit. Your THIGHS_

 **Louis:** _I can see your tatts. Fucking hell_

 **Louis:** _I think I can see your nipples if I look hard enough. Speaking of hard…_

 **Harry:** _So…. you like it?! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **Louis:** _I do. It looks so good on you. Xxxx_

 **Louis:** _But it’ll look better on my bedroom floor tonight ;) Love you sexy xxx_

Harry laughed loudly at that before he caught himself, slapping a hand across his mouth. He then sent the picture to his mum, exclaiming again about YSL sending him an outfit, pleased to see in her replies she was as excited as he was. He put his clothes back on and stepped out, a wide grin still covering his face, knowing it would probably remain there for the considerable future.

 

**8pm**

Louis settled back into his seat, smirking slightly over the fact he’d gotten his own way and wasn’t having to bear the burden of sitting next to Simon throughout the live show. What made it even more enjoyable was the fact Simon seemed entirely unaware of the change and was currently in a backstage corridor spitting feathers at the floor manager, who had okayed Louis’ request to move between Jason and Beth.

Louis had cornered the floor manager earlier, explaining that he and Simon had had a difference of opinion throughout the week which meant he was a little uncertain about remaining professional while on camera. The threat of Louis’ rather unfortunate habit of using colourful language seeping into the broadcast was enough for the team to allow Louis to move to sit between the other two judges, Beth as a buffer between the two warring men. Beth and Jason hadn’t batted an eyelid at the move, but of course Simon didn't take it well.

“Ready for this, guys?” Louis asked to Beth and Jason, who nodded. There was mere moments until the broadcast began, and Louis could feel the tension in the room. The audience were completely buzzing, already having chanted all three semi-finalists names several times, screaming when some of the visuals were flashed up on the screen of the men. Louis smirked at the fact the screams were the loudest for his boyfriend, and he wondered to himself for a moment whether they really knew that they weren’t what Harry was looking for - they were missing a vital piece of anatomy Harry rather seemed to like for that.

“Okay judges, we’re live in two minutes. Good luck tonight.” They all smiled and nodded to Dave, one of the production crew who took his place between two static cameras pointed at the stage, ready to film every inch of tonight’s broadcast. Louis was feeling nervous now. He knew he was in a good position, being the only judge with two act remaining, which meant however this went tonight, he’d have an act in the final. That, to him, was amazing. Still, the thought of losing either Harry or Rich weighed heavily on his mind. “And three, two, one…” Dave pointed at the stage and the opening music for the show began.

The audience were utterly wild. They were screaming at the top of their lungs, and Dermot was struggling to be heard in the studio despite the fact he had a microphone in his hand. Louis grinned and turned around, eyes flitting around to see the excitable faces of everyone in the room, cheering and clapping for their favourites. He caught the eye of a few and sent them big smiles, making them scream that bit louder which did make him chuckle. As Marvin’s VT played, Louis observed Simon’s reaction out of the corner of his eye, how he watched the screen attentively then applauded when the singer walked out onto the same stage. He had the feeling he wouldn’t afford Harry the same courtesy.

Marvin performed an excellent rendition of Michael Buble’s _Just Haven’t Met You Yet_ that had the audience singing and clapping along, and Louis was happy to offer positive feedback to the man, a wide smile on his face.  He could see Marvin was proud of his performance, and he knew himself there was nothing better than being pleased with a performance you’d given. Beth and Simon gave similarly positive critique, and he watched as Marvin just beamed, letting the words soak in. Dermot cut to a break, and Louis knew Harry was up next, and suddenly, he felt nervous. He slid his phone into his lap, not worried about being seen as Beth had nipped off to the loo, and Jason was turned around talking to someone he knew in the front row of the audience.

 **Louis:** _Good luck, baby. You’re gonna fucking smash it. Xxxx_

 **Harry:** _I wanna be sick._

 **Louis:** _Get your head in the game, love. Look at me when you sing. You know it’s for me anyway ;) xxx_

 **Harry:** _I wish you were here. I love you. Xx_

Louis sighed and nodded to himself, realising he felt the same. He glanced to the side and caught Simon’s eye, how the man was shaking his head at the fact Louis was texting, knowing full well who would be receiving those messages. He smirked and tucked the phone away as Beth slid back into her seat, the floor guys counting down as Dermot stood waiting for his cue, ready to talk to camera and introduce Harry.

Louis felt he was in a bit of a daze as Harry’s VT played to the studio, the screaming girls almost drowning out the words that came slowly out of Harry’s mouth. He was tapping his foot nervously on the floor, waiting for Harry to appear. The voiceover belted out Harry’s name and Louis took in a breath, holding it as the doors slid open and Harry emerged through the smoky haze, strutting up to the microphone stand, mic in hand as the song began loudly. He tried to control his reaction to Harry’s outfit, he really did. But good God, Harry looked amazing and Louis’ body was reacting to it. God help him.

 _Never had much faith in love or miracles (miracles) uh!_  
_Never wanna put my heart on the line, uh!_  
_But swimming in your water is something spiritual (spiritual) uh!_  
_I'm born again every time you spend the night, uh!_  
  
_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_ _  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_ _  
For too long, for too long_

 _Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!_  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!_

Louis smirked as Harry thrusted his hips forward with each ‘uh!’ of the lyrics, girls screaming as he did so, and he caught Harry’s eyes, grinning over to him. Harry’s eyes had barely left Louis’ throughout the first verse, and Louis’ mind immediately flitted back to what had happened in the rehearsal studio, how Harry’s cock had felt in his mouth as he’d sung the words, voice wobbling as Louis’ tongue worked around him. Louis coughed slightly and wriggled in his seat, adjusting himself as discretely as he could. He couldn’t stop the drop of his jaw as Harry dropped to his knees for the next line, arching his back, pushing his crotch out as he sang huskily, eyes meeting Louis’ again.

 _You bring me to my knees_  
_You make me testify, uh!_  
_You can make a sinner change his ways, uh!_ _  
Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light, uh!_

 _And right there is where I wanna stay, uh!_  
_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_ _  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_ _  
For too long, for too long_

 _Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Can I just stay here?_  
_Spend the rest of my days here?_  
_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Can't I just stay here?_ _  
Spend the rest of my days here?_

It was wild. Harry was utterly wild up there, hips swaying, curls bouncing around as he worked the stage. If Louis was honest, it looked like he’d been doing this for years. He was comfortable up there, singing into the camera as one swept by, moving his body seamlessly with the music. It was utterly mesmerising to watch, and Louis couldn’t drag his eyes away.

 _'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_ _  
For too long, for too long_

 _Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!_  
_Oh yeah yeah  
_ _Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!_

The crowd went absolutely insane with Harry’s final hip thrust, hands clenched into fists at his sides, staring up at the hot studio lights mounted on rigs on the ceiling. Louis was on his feet alongside Beth and Jason, cheering and clapping, hands above his head as he grinned at Harry, full of pride for his boy.

Beth and Jason spoke first, completely full of praise for the now nervous boy on stage. Harry’s toes were turned in, his hands were clasped in front of him, and he was looking up at them from under his eyelashes, as if to protect himself from any negativity they had. But, of course, there was none. However, Louis knew Simon was up next, and he kept his eyes firmly on Harry, willing him to look at him, to ignore whatever vitriol was about to fall from Simon’s lips.

“You know, Harry, my mother always told me if I don’t have anything nice, not to say anything at all. Unfortunately for her, this is my job, and occasionally, unkind words have to be spoken. That was diabolical. You seem to think you’re some sort of superstar up there and-”

“Oh, shut up!” Louis couldn’t hold back. That was enough. The audience laughed and cheered as he cut in, rolling his eyes, holding a hand out to stop Simon in his tracks. “Honestly, love, ignore him. Simon doesn’t have a clue what he’s talking about! That was absolutely the performance of the entire series without a doubt, your vocal was on point, you just absolutely smashed it!” Harry’s grin lit up his face and Louis’ words, and Louis wished he could do something to keep that smile on Harry’s face forever.

Dermot jumped in then with his usual bit to camera, and Louis chanced a look over to Simon, feeling rather smug when he saw the man was utterly seething. He looked back to the stage where Harry was walking off, long legs leading the way, and Louis was certain he’d never been more in love. He had to stay in his seat as Rich was up next, ready to belt out the track Louis hoped would take him through to the next week, anxiety pumping through Louis’ veins at the thought of once again losing another of his acts.  


**9pm**

Harry stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the shirt he’d chosen for his second song, and pushed his curls back with his hand. There was a soft knock at the door and he walked over, pulling it open and grinning when he saw Louis on the other side.

“I literally have about thirty seconds, let me in-” Louis insisted, letting the door slam shut behind him. He grabbed Harry’s cheeks and kissed him roughly, and Harry melted into it, letting Louis take the lead. Louis pulled away, wiping Harry’s bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, their eyes locking on each other. “I know you’re nervous about this one, but don’t be. Please. This is my pick, so any fallout will be on me. But if anyone can do this, you can. I love you, and I believe in you.”

“Thank you. Love you too,” Harry mumbled, quickly bringing their lips back together. He whined when Louis pulled away, straightening out his blazer. “Don’t want you to go.”

“I know, I don’t want to either. But you’ve got me all to yourself tonight, okay? I promise. Love you, good luck, babe.” Louis kissed him again and disappeared through the doorway, no doubt running to ensure he was back in his seat for when the cameras started to roll again. Harry’s nerves had dissipated a little bit, but there was still the fact he knew Simon would be more than angry about what was going to happen. However, Louis was right. This was his pick, and Harry whole-heartedly supported it, feeling that he would never mean anything more than what he was about to sing to the hateful man on the judging panel.

Another knock came to the door and one of the runners poked her head in, smiling softly at Harry. “Okay, I’m coming,” he mumbled, spritzing on a little aftershave before he followed her out of the door, putting his in-ears in as he walked behind her, making sure the pack on his waistband was in place. He hovered nervously by the stage, smiling in thanks as someone handed him a microphone, and he jiggled about nervously on the spot, hearing the crowd cheer for Marvin who had just performed his second song of the night to rapturous applause.

Harry could now hear his VT playing, shots of him and Louis in the rehearsal room, practising the vocal riffs they tried out before they sang, and he grinned to himself at the thought of the world watching this, not knowing the bits they didn't get to see, that were for Louis and Harry only. He nodded as the crew member by the stage indicated he was to move, and Harry stood in place, in front of the join of the doors, listening as his name was read aloud. He took a deep breath as the backing track played but stayed put as the doors slid in front of him, his low voice rumbling out the first lines.

 _You don't own me_  
_I'm not just one of your many toys_  
_You don't own me_ _  
Don't say I can't go with other boys_

His hand came up in front of him, wagging his finger as he sang the last line, meaning it more than anyone could ever understand. Harry began stepping forward across the stage as he moved with the beat of the track, the bass thrumming through his veins. His confidence grew with every step, and as he went into the next bit of the song, he pushed his microphone onto the stand, meeting Louis’ eyes with a small smile, knowing he didn't mean a word of the next lines, at least when they came to Louis and himself.

 _Don't tell me what to do_  
_And don't tell me what to say_  
_Please, when I go out with you_ _  
Don't put me on display_

For the next part, his eyes slid over to Simon’s, singing the words directly to him. Harry meant every word, and he hoped Simon was understanding this, that it was heartfelt and Harry sang as loud and proud as he could.

 _You don't own me_  
_Don't try to change me in any way_  
_You don't own me_ _  
Don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay_

 _Don't tell me what to do_  
_And don't tell me what to say_  
_Please, when I go out with you_ _  
Don't put me on display_

The audience were on their feet by now, swaying their arms above their heads, singing along with Harry. Louis, though, remained in his seat, arms folded across his chest smugly. Harry loved it. Once again, he ripped the microphone from the stand, crouching at the edge of the stage, one arm resting across his thigh, the other elbow propped on the other leg, holding the microphone up to his lips as he sang, full of passion, these being the lyrics that meant the most to him. He only hoped the world could understand.

 _I don't tell you what to say_  
_I don't tell you what to do_  
_So just let me be myself_  
_That's all I ask of you_  
_I'm young and I love to be young_  
_I'm free and I love to be free_  
_To live my life the way I want_ _  
To say and do whatever I please_

Harry got to his feet for the next bit, pushing himself. Vocally, this next was a stretch, belting out notes that weren’t comfortably in his range, but Harry knew Louis had made him run them enough times, he could do it. He went for it, holding nothing back.

 _Hey hey (you don't own me) oh, no_  
_Oh no no_  
_Hey no no no_  
_Don't you, don't_  
_You don't own me_  
_Na na na na_  
_You don't own me  
_ _You don't own me_

Harry stood still. The hand holding his microphone dropped to his side as he looked out the audience. He laughed slightly at how people in the studio were hugging, high-fiving each other, generally reacting more than positively to Harry’s performance. The noise was thunderous. He couldn't believe it. He was shaking, he could feel his hands trembling and met Louis’ eyes, delighted to see his mentor and boyfriend on his feet again, clapping slowly, as if it was with intent.

Harry was only half-listening as Beth and Jason gave their verdicts, big smiles on their faces. Harry nodded in the pauses, thanking them when Dermot shoved the microphone in front of him. Harry’s stomach was churning, more than aware Simon was up next, and the thunderous expression on his face didn't bode well. Harry kept his gaze on the floor, only pulling his head up when he absolutely had to, well aware of the cameras fixed on his every move.

“I don’t really know what you expect me to say to that. I really don’t.” The audience already began to boo, and to keep his smile at bay, Harry bit his lip, dropping his eyes back to his feet. “I mean… that was just… ridiculous, frankly. The song was entirely out of your vocal remit, the way your voice strained was just embarrassing. I honestly think you’ll be lucky to be here next week.” He shrugged at that, sitting back his chair.

Louis just shook his head, and Harry could see the anger in his face, the slight clench his jaw, the flicker in his eyes that Harry knew people would miss unless they knew Louis well enough, just like he did. “I’m not even gonna dignify that with a response, Simon. I-”

“That’s my opin-”

“Pipe down Simon, just for a second, would you?” Harry bit back the urge to clap and cheer at that, but allowed the audience to do the job for him, as Louis pulled the microphone towards him again, readying himself to speak. “No, that song wasn’t in Harry’s comfort zone, but that’s what made it even better. He hit those high notes phenomenally, we’ve worked so hard on those, so well done, Harry. Honestly, I know I challenged you with this song, but I knew you’d rise to the occasion, as you always do. You make me so proud every time you step on that stage, and that, for me, was your best performance to date. Well done, love.”

Harry grinned at that, aware his cheeks were reddening but he didn't care. He’d pulled it off. He’d sung the song Louis had chosen, specifically to piss Simon off, and he’d delivered, both vocally and with his performance. He waved and grinned at the camera, hamming it up a little bit but he didn't care. The night had been perfect and Harry knew that if his time was up, if this was the last song he got to sing as a contestant on this show, he could be proud. He’d given it everything he had.

 

**10pm**

Harry clutched Louis’ hand tightly, pleased deep inside that this was one of the few times he and Louis could touch publically that no one would judge, no one would bat an eyelid at. Louis’ hand was squeezing his own just as tightly, and Harry knew Louis was holding Rich’s in the same manner. They were stood in the middle of the stage, the tension-building music playing loudly, making Harry feel a bit sick. This was the worst bit of the week; strung out, played on for the purposes on entertainment. Never mind the fact they were playing with people’s lives.

Harry couldn’t look up. His gaze remained on the floor, on his leather boots, on Louis’ shoes next to his own, much smaller but perfect in his own way. He felt sick, and wished he could yell at Dermot to get on with it, to put them all out of their misery. Harry was willing his own name to be read, to be called as the only person safely through to the final next week, but at the same time, he knew he’d be just as happy to hear one of the other boys as well. He just wanted to know, either way.

“Harry Styles!”

Harry just stood still, unable to really believe the words that had come out of Dermot’s mouth, that he was through to the final. Instead, he focused on Louis grabbing him in a tight hug, being pressed against Louis’ body, hearing the words his boyfriend was shouting at him. Next thing he knew, he was being transferred into Rich’s arms, being congratulated by the other man. It hit Harry then. Rich was in the sing-off. There was a chance his friend was going home.

Harry was shephered off the stage, waving to the audience who were cheering wildly now, settling down as Dermot shushed them, explaining to camera that they were now going to compete in the sing off, that it would be the judges who made the decision. Realisation dawned on Harry. Simon would have the power. He’d ensure Rich was out. Harry stood in the wings, watching helplessly as Marvin started to sing, having chosen _Sacrifice_ by Elton John as his save me song. Harry felt it was an odd choice as the track began but when Marvin’s smooth vocals sang out, he understood. It was perfect.

Harry swayed to the music, his arms folded across his chest as he nibbled nervously on his thumbnail. All feelings of joy had quickly left him the minute he knew his friends were singing for survival, and now, he wanted it to be over. He whooped and cheered as loudly as he could for Marvin as the song finished, watching as he and Rich switched places, Rich stood in the middle of the stage now, microphone in his hand, clearly nervous. He’d chosen _Dancing On My Own_ by Calum Scott, the room falling silent as the first piano notes played. His voice was mesmerising, and while he wobbled on some notes, Harry knew that was just the nerves, hoping the judges would see through that.

He finished, and Harry could feel a tear sliding down his cheek, moved to tears from the emotion of Rich’s performance. He hovered back, out of sight of the cameras, but his eyes were locked on the two boys on the stage, hating the fact one of them was about to have their dreams shattered. His gaze moved to Louis, who was leaning back from the desk, clearly troubled. Harry had a feeling that Louis was having the same thoughts as him, that Simon was going to end Rich’s dreams one way or another.

Dermot turned to their judges, asking for their verdicts. It was no surprise to anyone when Jason and Louis chose to save their own acts, the audience just agreeing with each choice, understand entirely. Dermot’s attention shifted to the judges again, and Beth leaned forwards.

“I mean, this is so hard. To be honest, any combination of these three tonight would have been a tough decision, but gentlemen, you really stepped up your game in that sing off, without a doubt. That being said, I’m trying to look at this in terms of who is going to be a credible artist, who has a real shot of success after the show. I know both of you are phenomenal singers but one of you had the slight edge for me, so with great sadness, the act I choose to send home tonight is Rich.”

Harry watched Louis’ reaction, hating how devastated his boyfriend looked. There was a look of resignation on his face, as if he knew Rich’s fate now. Simon had the power, and there wasn’t a doubt in Harry’s mind he would use it for evil. Rich was leaving the show and it was indirectly because of him. The audience didn't stay quiet as Simon started to speak, his irritating drawl bouncing off the walls, a smirk on his face, well aware this was all on him now. He could screw Louis in the name of the competition, and Harry knew that Louis knew there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.

“This is a difficult one. It is. Rich, you’re a good singer, and you’re intriguing. I like to watch you, I never quite know which direction you’re going in next. But Marvin, vocally, you’re stronger. That’s not in question.” He paused, turning around to the look at the audience. Louis was seething, looking down at the desk and Harry just wished Simon wouldn’t prolong the agony anymore than he had to. All of a sudden, he held a hand up, silencing the audience and spoke into the microphone with a neutral expression, and a semblance of a shrug. “I’m sending Rich home.”

Harry balled his hands into fists at his side, turning and thumping a pillar next to him, full of red hot anger all of a sudden. Harry knew he wasn’t a violent man, but in that moment, he wished the pillar was Simon so he could punch the shit out of him. Boos were loud in the studio, and Louis was already on his feet, making his way to comfort Rich, both of them clearly distraught now.

“...do you have anything you’d like to say, Rich?” Rich cleared his throat and let out a long breath, leaning in to the microphone. Harry paused, wondering what his friend would say.

“Uh, I’m just really grateful to have been part of this whole experience. The X Factor is a massive show, so I feel immensely lucky to have made it this far, I really do. I wanna quickly thank my family because they’ve been such an amazing support to me, the crew backstage here who are just so great, it really is like one big family here. Marvin, god, if there’s anyone who deserved that place in the final, mate, it was you. And, um Harry and Louis…”

At the use of their names together like that, Harry paused. His heart was racing and Louis’ expression stayed neutral as well, as if preparing himself for Rich to say something that would expose them, or at least hint at something untoward, a final act of defiance, perhaps.

“... they’re honestly two of the best men I’ve ever met in my life. Louis has been an amazing mentor, there for me and the other lads from day one, he’s completely passionate about his job and us, and I’m forever grateful to him for taking a chance on me. And Harry… what can I say? I love you, man. You’ve been a great friend, and it’s been a pleasure getting to know you since Judges Houses. Thank you, both of you, for your never-ending support.”

“Harry, you need to go on, Dermot’s talking about the finalists, quickly-” Harry felt a shove at his lower back and quickly wiped at his wet eyes, only just collecting himself before he tumbled onto the stage, plastering on a small smile. He didn't want to look too happy because truthfully, he wasn’t. Not right now. He hurried over and stood next to Dermot, Marvin on his other side as Dermot gave out the information about next week’s live final, both finalists just staring into the lens of the camera pointed at them.

The minute the floor manager yelled that they were no longer live, Harry hurried over to where Louis and Rich were stood in an embrace and wrapped his arms around them both. None of them said anything, they didn't have to. Others milled around them, not disturbing the hug, sensing all three of them needed it. It was Louis who pulled away first, taking the hands of both of his contestants and marched backstage, steadfastly ignoring Simon as they all walked by.

Marvin practically tore Rich away from Louis, and he muttered words quietly into his ear as Harry stood next to Louis, deciding whether to grab him in a hug, given how many people were around.

“Oh, fuck it,” Louis muttered, turning to Harry and pulling him into a hug. “You’ve just got into the final, if I can’t hug you now, when can I?” Harry smiled into Louis’ shoulder at that, knowing he was right. Harry could feel Louis’ body heat seeping through his shirt, and he felt at home, right where he was. They may have been surrounded by people, but nobody was affording them a second glance, and Harry realised that’s what he wanted. To be in a relationship with Louis publicly, that no one would care about, that they’d just be accepted as a couple. With the final looming, perhaps that was closer than he realised.

“Hey, Rich, c’mere,” Louis called, and Rich broke the hug with Marvin, standing and watching for a moment as Marvin headed back off with Jason and Beth, no doubt to celebrate that he’d got to the final. Harry stayed near, hovering a few steps away but close enough to listen in, knowing neither of them would mind. “I wanna meet with you next week, okay? This isn’t the end for you, mate, I promise you that. You’re too talented for that, you’re a credible artist, it’s just shitbag Cowell that can’t see it. And I promise you, that was more about me than it was about you, alright?”

“You’re- you’re serious? You wanna work with me?” Rich said, looking a little disbelievingly at Louis then.

“No.” Rich frowned and Harry smirked, having a feeling he knew what was coming. “I wanna sign you.”  


**11pm**

“Sure you don’t mind us taking off early?”

“It’s fine, mate, honestly,” Harry insisted, setting Marvin’s bag onto the back seat next to him.

“Well, how will you get back to the house?” Rich winked at him over Marvin’s shoulder, and Harry bit back a laugh, knowing what was running through his friend’s mind.

“Uh, I’ll get a cab or get one of the crew to drop me off,” Harry explained, sliding the door shut as Marvin wound the window down. “I’ll be home later, okay? Have a good evening you two, we’ll hang out tomorrow, yeah?”

“Definitely,” Rich grinned back. “Have fun, young Harold.” Harry responded with a very Louis-like middle finger, making all three men crack up as the van pulled away, Harry waving as they became a speck in the distance, only visible thanks to the rear lights of the car. Harry turned around and wandered back inside, making small talk with a few people who congratulated him on his way back to Louis.

He was surprised to see Louis stood opposite Jason a while later, arms folded as they discussed something quietly. Harry watched, and all he could see was that it was a fairly heated discussion, Louis’ body language tense and serious. He must have sensed movement somehow because he turned around, grinning at Harry as he beckoned him over, the conversation with Jason quickly put on hold.

“Hey, here’s my finalist, how are you doing, love?” Louis asked as Harry stood next to him, smiling shyly over at the other judge. “Shit, it’s the final next week, can you believe it?”

“I know, it’s gone so quick. But yeah, I’m excited. Just chatted to Marvin as well, he’s so happy too. It feels a bit surreal, still, to be honest.”

“I get that,” Jason agreed, resting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Still, we have lots of work to do next week, choosing the songs and stuff. I need to find someone to perform with Marv as well for the guest performance. Jeez, my mind is racing already.”

“Yeah, same,” Louis said, but Harry could see something in his eyes that he couldn’t quite place… a touch of mischief, perhaps. “Did you still wanna have that talk before you head back to the house, Haz?”

“What?” Harry asked, confused for a moment before he realised Louis was giving them an out. “Oh, uh, yeah, if that’s okay?”

“Course, I’ll leave you to it, have a good night, and well done again, Harry,” Jason said, shaking hands with both Louis and Harry before he walked away, turning the corner and out of sight.

“You alright?” Harry asked as he and Louis headed in the direction of his dressing room. They hadn’t had a chance to be alone together since the moment they’d shared in Harry’s dressing room before he had gone on stage to sing his second song. “Babe, please talk to me.”

“I wanna kill him, Haz. Actually kill him. With my bare hands. He utterly _disgusts_ me, I hate him with every fibre of my being.” Louis was physically shaking now, and Harry reached out, taking his hand for a moment, stopping him.

“Baby, I get it, let’s go-”

A door slammed open at the end of the corridor and Harry jumped away before he tensed up again upon seeing who it was who had interrupted their moment. “Oh fucking hell…” Louis muttered, standing up tall, tucking Harry behind him in a protective gesture Harry loved. “Here we go.”

“You thought you were clever tonight, did you? You two make me absolutely sick, how fucking dare you disrespect me like that, I don’t-”

“Simon. Shut. The Fuck. Up.” Louis stepped forward, and Harry was actually worried for a moment that Louis was going to hit him. “It was my song choice. If I recall correctly, it was _you_ who gave us that freedom. I simply did my job. And Harry fucking smashed it. You’re just bitter because your acts couldn’t make it this far, and Harry has.”

“That has nothing to do with it, Louis. I’m bitter about the fact you’re fucking your contestant, and that the stupid public have sent him through to the final-”

“That’s just it, Simon. I might be having sex with Harry, amazing sex, I might add, but I had nothing to do with the fact he's through to the final. It’s the people who spoke. The people got what they wanted. And there’s nothing you could do to change that, no matter how hard you tried. I still have all the power here, don’t you forget it.”

“We’ll see,” Simon replied, sneering at the pair of them. “You might think all… this-” he waved his hand in the air in front of them, indicating the two of them for a moment, “-is okay. But it’s not. And you’ll get what’s coming to you, mark my words.”

With that, he flounced off, stalking into the room next to Louis’, slamming the door behind him. Harry just swallowed and stood still, not entirely sure how to react. “Shit, Louis, I’m sorry, I-”

“Don’t. Don’t apologise to me, there is nothing to be sorry for. He’s such a fucking twat.” He reached and took Harry’s arm, yanking him into his dressing room, purposefully slamming the door and locking it behind him. He looked up at Harry then, and Harry was startled to see how dark Louis’ eyes had gotten all of a sudden. He didn't know what Louis had planned, but he had a feeling he was going to like it. “Come here.” His voice was low and full of desire, so Harry complied, stepping over.

He gasped when Louis flipped their positions, sending his back flying against the wall with a loud thump. Louis bit his lips and shoved his body up against Harry, showing Harry how turned on he was by all of this. “You hear that?” Louis whispered, and Harry frowned, listening for something until he heard it.

“Is that… Simon?” Louis just nodded, his hand pressing against Harry’s growing bulge, coaxing him to hardness. “Shit, what are you-”

“The walls are thin, Haz. If we can hear him on the phone, then he’ll hear us…” Louis smirked and Harry’s eyes widened in understanding. “So… are you up for it?”

“Fuck. Uh… yeah, fuck, please-”

Louis wasted no time in pressing his lips to Harry’s, kissing him deeply, full of want. Harry’s mind was racing with the thought of what they were about to do, and he moaned as Louis undid his trousers, letting them fall to the floor. They kissed deeply and dirtily, Louis pushing Harry into the wall, grinding their crotches together. Harry moaned as the friction of the rough denim of Louis’ jeans on his now only thinly veiled cock was so much. Louis pulled away, panting, glancing to the side where a small countertop was attached to the wall.

“Sit,” he instructed huskily, turning around and grabbing his bag, retrieving a bottle of lube from inside. Harry did, hopping up on the counter as he kicked off his boots and trousers, palming at his own cock now. Louis stood in front of him, pupils blown as he took his own trousers off, his own arousal obvious as he did so. Harry grinned at him and reached out, pulling him close by the fabric of his shirt. Louis pulled at the buttons of Harry’s shirt, several of them pinging off making them both laugh. “Shit. Gonna make you scream, Haz. Want Simon to hear how good I make you feel… how good we are together.”

“Fuck, yeah, want that,” Harry murmured, throwing his head back as Louis sucked a nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over it before biting down gently, making Harry cry out. “Oh god! Louis!”

“That’s it, babe, let me hear you…” Louis pinched the other nipple with his right hand, the left keeping Harry in place with a firm hand on his hip. Louis was relentless, driving Harry wild, his cock now fully hard between his legs as he tried to push it against Louis, desperate for some pressure, anything to make him feel better, like he wasn’t going to explode.

“Louis- get me- fuck, get me ready-” Harry begged, spreading his legs and propping his heels up on the counter, exposing himself to his boyfriend. Louis just groaned and nodded, grabbing the lube and flicking it open, coating a few fingers as he continued to lick over the nub of Harry’s hard nipple. He plunged a finger inside Harry, loving how Harry called out his name again, bashing his head on the wall behind him. Harry could hear that Simon’s conversation had stopped, but the door hadn’t opened so he was sure Simon was inside. Harry smirked and raised his voice, fully immersing himself in their little game now. “More fingers, Louis, want more, please-”

Louis laughed softly but did so, pushing a second in alongside his index, looking down to marvel over how Harry’s rim stretched around his digits. He worked them in and out, avoiding the spot he knew Harry wanted him to touch more than any other. He was enthusiastic in his fingering, ignoring the needful throb of his own cock to give Harry pleasure, to prepare him for his cock. Harry had a feeling Louis wasn’t going to be gentle with him, so he just took it. Desire was flooding his veins and he pulled Louis into another sloppy kiss, tongues dancing together needily.

“I’m ready, Louis, just- oh, right there, yes-” Harry panted out, body absolutely on fire from every point of contact he had with Louis. “Louis, fuck me. Fuck me hard, I-”

“Yeah, okay,” Louis muttered, withdrawing his fingers and wiping them on Harry’s shirt. Harry laughed at the fact that they had not only destroyed the buttons but had now smeared lube all over it. He was sure he’d probably add his own come to that as well by the end of this. “Ready, babe?” Harry nodded and shivered as Louis placed his hands on the inside of his thighs, forcing them as far apart as they’d go. “Shit, you look so fucking good for me-”

“Oh fuck- LOUIS!” Harry shouted at the top of his voice as Louis plunged his cock inside him, bottoming out in just one thrust. It burned, there was no doubt, but he liked it and wanted more. He thumped the wall behind as Louis kissed him, tongue forcing its way into Harry’s mouth, their whines and breaths mingling together. “Come on, fuck me-”

Louis smirked and withdrew his hips slowly before he slammed back in, making Harry’s body hit the wall again. Harry made sure to groan, and soon, Louis joined in with a chorus of his own dirty words and moans, pounding hard between Harry’s legs. He reached down and grabbed Harry’s cock with his fist, stroking firmly. Harry had his eyes scrunched shut, feeling completely overwhelmed by now. Everything felt like it was too much but at the same time, he never wanted Louis to stop. “You okay?” Louis mumbled, and Harry nodded, circling his legs around Louis’ hips, dragging him closer with his heels. “Harder?” Harry nodded again, unable to get the words out.

Harry whined again as Louis ran his thumb over his slit, collecting Harry’s precome on the pad of his thumb before bringing it up to Harry’s mouth, forcing it between his lips. Harry sucked it in eagerly, feeling completely dirty now. This was by far the filthiest sex he and Louis had ever had, and he couldn’t get enough. “Louis… fuck, fill me up so good, feel so big-” he said, trying to keep his voice loud enough that Simon would know what they were doing. “Yeah, need you-”

“You got me, baby, got me forever,” Louis murmured as he kept up his rhythm, hips snapping back and forth, his hard cock filling Harry up over and over. “I’m gonna come babe, you close?”

“Yeah, make me come, Lou-” Harry begged, and Louis did just that. He fucked Harry hard, his back banging against the wall with each rock of their bodies, and their voices were bouncing off the walls, wanton as they chased what they needed. Harry’s hand were gripping at Louis’ shoulders, keeping him close as Louis fucked him, staring deep into each other’s eyes. “Oh my- fuck, oh god- Louis, I-”

“Come for me,” Louis commanded and Harry did, releasing with a loud cry of Louis’ name, covering the shirt still wrapped around him with strings of come, breaths coming in gasps as Louis drove himself deeper into his body. He gasped again as he felt Louis release into him, body flooded with warmth, Louis almost gritting with his teeth with the force of his orgasm, not slowing his thrusts. It felt so good, Harry wanted to cry but he held himself together, trying to keep his body relaxed, letting Louis finish.

He winced as Louis pulled back, his come-covered cock sliding out of Harry’s body, leaving a puddle of come on the desk between Harry’s legs. “Fuck, that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Louis murmured, reaching down to run his dry finger over Harry’s wet rim, making Harry hiss with over-sensitivity. “Sorry, babe. Lemme clean you up.” He turned around and pulled up his own underwear, tucking his sensitive cock back into his boxers before he yanked his jeans up too, struggling as the material refused to budge over his sweat-slick thighs. “Fucking jeans-”

Harry chuckled, staying where he was as he watched Louis give up, going to the small bathroom to grab some tissue to clean Harry up. Louis cleaning him up after sex was an intimate gesture that Harry loved, but he hated when Louis had to help him put his clothes back on, stumbling slightly as a pain shot through his bum when he got to his feet, which just made Louis smirk. “Yeah, yeah, you’ve got a big cock, well done, Louis,” he mumbled, pulling his boots back on. “Take me home, lover.”

Louis snorted at that but nodded, slapping Harry’s hand away when he attempted to fix his own hair. “Don’t. I like it. Love your sex hair.” Harry just grinned and followed Louis out of the room. Unfortunately, it seemed Simon had the same idea and barrelled out of his room, almost knocking Louis off his feet. “Oi, watch it, dickhead,” Louis snapped in a low voice, shoulders tensing. He yanked on Harry’s hand, bringing him next to him, and Harry whimpered at another shock of pain, making Louis smirk again.

“You just- Jesus Christ.” Simon sent them both a look of complete loathing before he stormed off, his ridiculous heeled boots clacking on the floors of the corridor.  Louis and Harry soon ran past him, laughing loudly. No-one else was around and they shoved through the doors, out into the dark cover of the night, eager to return home for round two.


	24. Week Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis plan the performances for the final which is rapidly approaching, and Harry heads home for some hometown celebration. Finally, Harry and Marvin enjoy their last night in the X Factor house, the final looming over their heads...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. It's a long one, though, so hopefully that makes up for it.
> 
> I think I've struggled with the negative comments, letting them get to me again, so thank you to Liz for helping me push through it, and to keep going. I do love this fic so much, and I don't want to give up on it because of a few mean things! 
> 
> Enjoy, and please do let me know your thoughts in the comments as always! xxx

**Sunday**

“Oi, oi, lads!” Louis called as he let himself in through Zayn’s front door, kicking off his shoes as he always did. The three men of Rogue had been close for so long that all of their houses were home from homes for each other now, and Louis loved that feeling. He flung his jacket onto the banister where it quickly fell into another puddle on the floor, but Louis just shrugged and walked. He could the dulcet tones of Liam singing through something from Zayn’s kitchen and wandered in that direction, tapping out a reply to Harry on his phone as he did so. He was meeting him later on, but Louis couldn’t deny he missed his boy terribly, especially after the wonderful night they’d shared together, having sex all over Louis’ house, and celebrating Harry reaching the final in more ways than one before he’d taken him home in the early hours of Sunday morning, long before the rest of the world woke up. “Get the kettle on, Zaynie.”

Zayn arched an eyebrow at Louis from where he was stood next to Liam but stood up, refilled the kettle and turned it on, grabbing three mugs from the cupboard above. Whoever said rock and roll wasn’t glamorous clearly hadn’t spent anytime with Rogue. Their tipple of choice was certainly a quality cup of tea rather than anything alcoholic, and Louis wished the papers who liked to make up shit about them could see them right now in their comfy clothes, lounging around Zayn’s kitchen drinking tea and eating chocolate digestives.

Louis nicked a biscuit before he slid onto a stool at the end of the worktop, peering over Liam’s shoulder to see what he was working on. He nodded as Liam started singing again, tapping his bare foot against the metal bar of the stool, humming along a harmony that came to him as he was listening.

“I’m not sure about that transition into the bridge, what do you think, Tommo?” Liam asked, looking to Louis for ideas. They were all entirely equal partners in the band, but Louis had always had a slight edge over the other two when it came to song-writing. Words just seemed to flow from him easily, and he was never afraid to wear his heart on his sleeve when it came to lyrics. That’s why the band worked, if Louis was honest. He was the craftsman when it came to the words, Liam was the man with the melodies, and it was Zayn’s slick production and instrument knowledge that brought everything together. It’s why the band had been going so long, and why Louis didn't foresee them giving up in the near future, not by a long shot.

“I like it, maybe we need another line in there, lemme take a look,” Louis said, grabbing the notepad that Liam slid across to him, tapping the pen on the surface for a moment. He scribbled out a few words here and there, adding in another couple and changing up the order of a couple of line before he passed it back. “Here, try that.” Liam sang again, and Zayn stood grinning as he made the teas, knowing Louis had once again hit the nail on the head.

“Perfect,” he grinned, picking up two full mugs of piping hot tea and setting them down in front of his bandmates. “So, Lou, how’s things going with loverboy?”

Louis blushed as Zayn mentioned his relationship with Harry, but since both boys knew how he felt about the younger curly haired man, and that they were indeed in a relationship, he had nothing much to hide. Any opportunity he got to talk about Harry he took, especially these days.

“Yeah, it’s, uh, it’s great, if I’m honest,” Louis said with a smirk, itching at a love bite on the side of his neck Harry had left there last night after Louis had taken him from behind rather roughly in the shower. Zayn rolled his eyes when he caught sight of the bruise, but Louis didn't. He’d lost all semblance of dignity around these boys years ago. “He’s amazing, you know? Like, when he got through, his first thought was for Rich, not himself. I just… _fuck_. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, it’s scary in a way, but… I love him.”

“What about when the show’s done? You’ve literally got a week left with him,” Liam said softly, voicing something that had been whirling around Louis’ head for a while now, and he nodded knowingly.

“Yeah, I know but… this isn’t just a fling, Li. It isn’t. I want to be with him, after this… for a long while after, actually. I know I’m older than him, and maybe we’re at different points in our lives, he’s technically a fucking teenager still, but god, I want everything with him. I just hope shit isn’t gonna hit the fan when people find out about us, that’s all.”

“Do you really care though?” Zayn jumped in, his arms folded in front of him as he leaned on the worktop. “I mean, would you walk away from him just because the papers print shit about the two of you? Or would you fight for him, for what you want?”

“Of course I wouldn’t walk away, Z, not unless he wanted me to. He’s what I want, that much I’m sure of. I never met anyone like him… his heart is so big, he makes me feel loved and special, even on days we don’t get a chance to be together. He’s kind, he doesn’t even know how good he is..” Louis cleared his throat then, all too aware of how soppy he was being. “And he’s fucking amazing in bed…”

“LA LA LA I DON’T WANNA KNOW!” Liam sang out, sticking his fingers in his ear as he hopped down from the stool, grabbing a satsuma from Zayn’s fruit bowl, studiously peeling it into little pieces. The action just reminded Louis of Harry doing the same the other evening in his kitchen while Louis had made them dinner, and he felt all fond again. “You’re doing your Harry smile again. Stop it.”

Louis chuckled and shook his head, knowing his band mate was right. “We are happy for you, though,” Zayn spoke up again, and Louis met his gaze, smiling at him. “We can both see how happy he makes you, and from what we’ve seen, he loves you just as much as you love him. You deserve that, Lou, someone to take care of you, and to treat you right.”

“Thanks, guys,” he said, reaching for another biscuit as Liam munched on his fruit. “So there is a reason I asked you boys to meet me, actually. I have a bit of a proposition for you.”

“Oh yeah?” Liam asked, wiping up a bit of juice dribbling down his chin with the sleeve of his top. He stood up and dumped the peelings in the bin and sat back down, sending Louis a curious look. “What’s up then? Not leaving us to form a duo with Haz, are you?”

Louis laughed, kicking out at Liam, his toes barely grazing the edge of Liam’s thigh. “Shut up, you fucker, never.  But it does have something to do with Harry…” He watched as Liam and Zayn glanced at each other, as if trying to have a conversation between the two of them, so Louis ploughed on. “You’ve seen the show before, right?” They both nodded. “Okay, so the finalists, they always perform with a big name, someone who is going to draw in the viewing figures, make the finalists feel special.”

“Right,” Zayn muttered, and Louis was sure they hadn’t actually clicked what he was going to ask.

“So I was wondering…” he suddenly felt nervous, realising he didn't have a back up plan if his bandmates weren’t up for it like he was. “I was wondering how you felt about the idea of us singing with Haz? As Rogue, singing one of our songs with him.” Silence fell in the kitchen as Liam and Zayn let the idea settle in their minds for a moment. Louis bit on his nail, staring resolutely into his nearly empty tea mug, unable to meet their eyes. He couldn’t possibly tell them how much he wanted this, he wanted them to do it for the right reasons, not because he was begging them to help his boyfriend. “I mean, I just-”

“I think it’s a fucking great idea,” Zayn said out of the blue, Liam nodding along eagerly beside him. “Feels like forever since we’ve done live telly, might be a good way to boost us a little bit too before the new record next year. What do you reckon, Li?”

“I like it. People are aware of the close friendship between you and Harry anyway, so this is a great idea. Have you asked him yet?” Louis shook his head, a coy smile on his lips. “Oh, shit, Lou, he’s gonna freak, you know he is.”

“I know but I really think this is the best thing for him, to sing with us. I’ve read a lot on Twitter about it, people speculating if it’ll be us, so it would be nice to give the people what they want, you know?”

“What a load of bull,” Zayn scoffed, and Louis narrowed his eyes at his friend. “You just want a legitimate excuse to grind up on Harry on stage in front of everyone.” Louis laughed loudly at that, knowing his friend had seen right through him. He’d realised it the other night when he laid awake next to a sleeping Harry, running his fingers through the sparse chest hair littering his boyfriend’s torso. He’d had the idea of performing with Harry weeks ago, when the final seemed a small possibility, but the idea of being able to get up close and personal with him on stage was something Louis now desperately wanted to make a reality.

“Yeah, alright,” Louis said with a eye roll, getting up to put his now empty mug into the sink. “But guys… thank you. I didn't really think you’d say no in all honesty, but it means the world you’ve agreed. I know you hate Simon as much as I do, but this isn’t about that.”

“We know, don’t worry,” Liam reassured, a hand on Louis’ shoulder. “We like Haz, mate, and if we can help him maybe win this thing, we want to do what we can.”

“You like Haz? What about me?” Louis dramatically gasped, a hand on his chest causing his bandmates to elbow him out of the way, heading towards Zayn’s basement recording studio. “Oi, I’m talking to you, Payno…” He chased after them down the hallway, veins thrumming with the excitement of revealing to Harry he’d be singing on stage with the band he’d grown up loving… with his boyfriend. Everything felt like it was finally slotting into place, and Louis couldn’t wait.

 

**Monday**

Harry was pleased that Marvin had ducked out of the house at the crack of dawn that morning, heading out with Jason for a workout before he headed to another studio. Apparently, the two finalists wouldn’t be sharing a studio, meaning they could spend as much time as they liked in their respective places, rehearsing as much as they needed to get their performances polished and perfect. Harry’s tummy flipped as he thought about the impending weekend, and the pressure he felt on his shoulders. As much as he thrived on performing and being on stage, this felt like a lot, and in a way, he was wishing it could already be over so that he could start to move on with the next stage of his life, whatever that may be.

He ran down the stairs as quickly as he could without tripping and falling to his own imminent death, excited to see Louis again. He hadn’t seen him since the early hours of Sunday morning, and given the amount of time they spent together at the moment, it felt like far too long to Harry. He slipped out of the house, running down the driveway and into the small road where he often met Louis. He could see the familiar Audi pulled up at the side of the road, and Harry loved how the sight of it still made his heart flutter. He hoped that excitement of seeing Louis was never lost.

He opened the door and jumped into the seat, pulling Louis into a quick kiss when he was settled, running the palm of his hand over Louis’ stubbly cheek. “Mm, this just for me?” he asked huskily, ignoring the knowing smirk on his boyfriend’s face. “Fuck, this is it. The last week we’ll do this. Fuck. How are we here, Lou?”

“Cos you’re super fucking talented, and you deserve every single bit of this?” Louis replied, smiling across as he did a quick three point turn, heading in the direction of the studio. “Fancy some brekkie first?” Harry nodded, knowing exactly what Louis had in mind. It felt funny that all those weeks ago when they’d first shared an experience like this, he had a raging crush on his mentor, sure it would never go anywhere but the confines of Harry’s own mind. Just ten weeks later, he was sat next to him in his car, officially Louis’ boyfriend and more in love than he’d ever been. Harry couldn’t help but think it must be fate of some kind that had brought them together, everything conspiring to make things work in their favour… Louis accepting the job of judge, Harry deciding to finally enter the competition, and then being given Louis as his mentor. It was all meant to be, he was sure of it.

Louis of course ordered them both breakfast from the McDonald’s drive-thru, far too much for Harry’s liking, but he was more than sure his boyfriend would give eating the lot a good go, not being one to waste food. They talked easily about their days as they drove, waving at a few fans who spotted them. Harry panicked for a moment before Louis brushed them off, telling Harry it was expected they would be pictured together this week, as it was the final week and the ante was upped with everything. That just made Harry more nervous, his belly flip-flopping away, trying to ignore Louis’ words as much as he could.

The traffic was fairly heavy so it took them a little while longer than normal to arrive at the studio. Louis parked the car near the doors, and grabbed the bags of food from the floor while Harry got their bags and his guitar, heading inside together. Harry wondered if they’d ever do this again when the X Factor had finished in just 6 days time, and the thought of never being in a studio with Louis again made him feel sad. He was determined to treasure every minute of this, filing away each thing as the potential final time of doing it.

Harry disappeared into the kitchen to grab some plates before he had even sat down but by the time he came out, Louis was already several bites into his cheese and bacon toastie, a sheepish smile on his face. Harry just shook his head and proceeded to plate up his own food, eating easily. Louis kicked off his shoes and placed his feet into Harry’s lap, a gesture that made Harry smile in its intimacy. Something about sharing these small moments with Louis, just for the two of them, made them feel solid and infinite, like they were destined to have their lives woven together like this.

“So,” Louis began, swallowing down a big mouthful of toastie. “Simon emailed me and Jason yesterday. You’re going to have perform a few songs on Saturday, love. Um, two songs that we can choose together, and something else, but I’ll get onto that in a minute. First up, top of your head, did you have anything in mind for your two songs?”

“Umm, not really,” Harry began, although really, he knew that was a complete lie. There was a song he’d been practising on the guitar for a few weeks now, and in the back of his mind, he’d always wondered if performing it would ever be a possibility. The thought of actually standing up on the stage, singing a song that really meant something to him like this one did, made him shudder, a move that didn’t go unnoticed by Louis. “Well, that’s a lie, Lou, sorry. I did think of one, but it’s a bit... different?”

“Tell me more,” Louis mumbled, picking off a piece of the crust of Harry’s breakfast muffin and pushing it between his lips, poking his tongue out when Harry slapped at his hand. “Oi, save the spankings for the bedroom...”

Harry felt his cheeks heat up at that insinuation and he hurried to speak and cover up his interest at that idea. “So... I thought about maybe playing a song, completely acoustically. Just me and my guitar. The other song could maybe be more upbeat, but I love this one a lot, and, uh...” he cleared his throat for a moment, and started to speak, voice much softer than before. “It’s sort of another one for you?”

Louis’ eyebrow cocked at that, and he had a small smile on his face. Harry liked to call that his ‘Harry smile’, the one he made whenever he was talking to Harry and he said something sweet, he’d even caught him using it when he was watching Louis talk to Rich from afar a few weeks ago, certain that they’d been discussing him as Louis had rapidly stopped talking the minute Harry stood at his side. “So, what’s that, then?”

“It’s-“

“No. Don’t tell me. Play it for me?” Harry bit his lip but nodded, realising that was the perfect way to see Louis’ true reaction, whether or not it was going to work on stage. He stepped over to his guitar case, and with nervous fingers, slid the zip around from side to the other, lifting out what might be his most prized possession. He grabbed a plectrum from the small  bag in his case and walked over to the little stage area, lifting the woven strap over his body and onto his shoulder. He adjusted the guitar until it sat comfortably, and shut his eyes, letting the emotion of the song sink in before his vocals rang out, followed quickly by the strings of his guitar strumming quietly in the background.

 _We're not, no we're not friends,_ _nor have we ever been._  
_We just try to keep those secrets in a lie,_  
_And if they find out, will it all go wrong?_  
_And Heaven knows, no one wants it to._

 _So I could take the back road_  
_But your eyes will lead me straight back home._  
_And if you know me like I know you_  
_You should love me, you should know._

 _Friends just sleep in another bed,_  
_And friends don't treat me like you do._  
_Well I know that there's a limit to everything,_  
_But my friends won't love me like you._  
_No, my friends won't love me like you._

 _We're not friends, we could be anything._  
_If we try to keep those secrets safe._  
_No one will find out if it all went wrong._  
_They'll never know what we've been through._

 _So I could take the back road,_  
_But your eyes'll lead me straight back home._  
_And if you know me like I know you,_  
_You should love me, you should know._

 _Friends just sleep in another bed,_  
_And friends don't treat me like you do._  
_Well I know that there's a limit to everything,_  
_But my friends won't love me like you._  
_No, my friends won't love me like you._

 _But then again, if we're not friends,_  
_Someone else might love you too._  
_And then again, if we're not friends,_  
_There'd be nothing I could do, and that's why..._

Louis’ eyes widened as Harry sang softly, not using any kind of power in his voice at all. He let his emotions led him entirely, and as he came to the final chorus, he strummed intermittently, his voice weaving a web around the two of them, holding them together. He looked directly as he sang the last line, eyes filling with tears as he did so. He slowly let go of the fretboard, the guitar almost slumping against him as he let out a shaky breath, entirely overcome with emotion.

 _Friends should sleep in other beds._  
_And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do._  
_And I know that there's a limit to everything._  
_But my friends won't love me like you._  
_No, my friends won't love me like you do._  
_Oh, my friends will never love me like you..._

He watched as Louis got up and wandered slowly over to him. He wasn’t sure by the expression on his face whether Louis liked it or not, and he was dying to know, to beg him to say something, to tell him how he felt. All of a sudden, before Harry knew what was happening, Louis was kissing him. But... it was different, somehow. Louis was holding his cheek, the other hand resting on his chest, above his heart. Louis seemed to put every ounce of love inside of him into the kiss, their lips working together warmly, tongues brushing slowly but surely. It may well have been the best kiss of Harry’s life, and he could feel his cheeks become wet with his tears.

“I love you,” Louis whispered as he eventually pulled away, wiping away Harry’s tears with the pad of his thumb. “You... that song, Harry, _jesus._ I’ve always loved that song, but hearing you sing it for me... I- fuck, I loved it so much. And yes, please, god, please do that on Saturday.”

“I will,” Harry mumbled back, falling into another kiss. There was nothing charged about their kissing, not now. It wasn’t intended to lead anywhere. Instead, it was soft caresses, gentle touches and the blending of their hearts, bodies pushed together as Louis carefully lifted the guitar off, leaning it against the speaker behind Harry.

They kissed for what felt like forever, or at least it may well have been to Harry. When they finally parted, his lips were red and swollen from Louis kissing and sucking on them, biting down gently, trying to prove his love for Harry over and over with his lips and tongue alone. To Harry, it was everything. Louis’ phone pinged several times, and Harry watched with reluctant eyes as his boyfriend stepped away, picking up the phone from the table, grinning at it.

“What is it?” he asked, keen to find out what was putting such a broad smile on his boy’s face. Louis just smirked and shrugged, small fingers flying across the screen in front of him as he replied to whoever was on the receiving end of such a message. “Lou... Louis!”

“What? Sorry, love, were you saying something?”

“Yeah, did you have any ideas for the second song?”

“I did, actually, but... there’s something I have to tell you first. You’ve seen the show before, right?”

“X Factor? Yeah, course I have, me and Nialler used to curl up on the sofa every Saturday night and watch it, big bowl of crisps between us. Never dreamt I’d be here, though, got to say.”

“Okay, well, what usually happens with the finalists on the last show? Apart from the obvious announcing the winner bit, I mean?”

“Um, they sing a song? Sometimes they go home...” He frowned as he ran through the episodes of previous years he’d seen, wondering what it was he’d missed that Louis was clearly waiting for him to say. “What, Lou? Am I missing something glaringly obvious?”

“Yes, just a bit. So, the finalists... they usually perform with someone, right? Like, a really big name in the industry, someone to capture people’s attention.”

“Holy fuck.” Harry’s eyes widened almost comically as he realised what Louis was getting at, and he could feel the pace of his heartbeat increase as it dawned on him what was going to happen this Saturday. He was going to have to sing with a proper, bona fide pop star. A real person who’d topped the charts, who actually sang for a living. Harry swallowed, wondering who Louis had in mind, if it would be someone he’d actually heard of. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Louis grinned back, coming back in front of Harry and reaching up, looping his arms around his neck. Harry could almost feel the excitement pulsating through Louis’ body, and he reached down, shoving his hands in Louis’ back pockets as he waited for more information. “You have to sing with someone else, a big name, a star, if you will.”

“Fuck. Who? Oh my god, Louis, I can’t- shit, is this real? Has someone asked to sing with me?” Harry knew he was acting like a child on Christmas Eve right now, but he didn’t care. His mind was whirling with thoughts and ideas, possibilities of who he might have to perform with in front of millions of people on the television. “Louis, please-“

“You really don’t know?” Louis leaned back slightly, a smug yet confident grin on his face. Harry loved how his eyes were practically dancing, the blue orbs shining in the sunlight that was falling into the room. Louis looked like an angel, and as much as Harry wanted to snog him silly right now, he almost wanted to find out who his singing partner would be even more.

“No, come on, I wanna know...”

“Jesus. It’s a good thing you’re pretty.” Harry burst out laughing at that, and quickly pressed his lips to Louis’, hoping that would be enough to persuade his boyfriend into giving him the answer. “Harry... the answer is right in front of you, love.”

It felt like the world had stopped. Harry couldn’t hear anything except the racing of blood in his ears, and his hands were starting to shake where they were cupping Louis’ bum. He could feel his mouth become dry, and every word he had ever learnt had escaped him. He was, quite literally, speechless. He didn’t move, just stood motionless, holding Louis in place, gawping at him like he were some sort of exhibit in a gallery.

“Harry? Hello, earth to Harry,” Louis sing-songed at him, pulling one hand down to waft in front of Harry’s eyes, bringing him back down to earth for a moment. “Babe, are you okay?”

“I- Louis, are you- really? I’m singing with you on Saturday?”

“Well, if you want to. And not just me. Me and the boys. Rogue. We thought we’d go all out and have all of us up there with you, if that’s okay with you?”

“If that’s okay with me?” Harry repeated back to him, still unable to believe what it was he was hearing. “You’re asking if I want to sing on stage with Rogue? The band I’ve loved since I was a teenager-“

“You still are, technically,” Louis mumbled, waggling his eyebrows at Harry.

“Stop it...” Harry warned, voice low, trying to ignore how his body was responding to Louis, and the fact they were stood so close. “Back to what we were saying... I’m singing with my – don’t you _ever_ use this against me, especially in bed, right?- my idols, Louis... fuck!” He practically leapt into Louis again at that, hands now coming up to clasp his face, kissing him frantically, releasing all of his happiness into that one kiss. “Oh my fucking God, you have no idea how happy I am right now... this is like... fuck, this is a dream come true, Louis. You’re not winding me up, are you?”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Louis gasped, pulling himself away from Harry’s frenzied kisses.  “Never… I want this. I asked the lads yesterday, went to Zayn’s specially. They were on board straight away, didn't even to talk them into it. We chose a song as well, actually…”

“Oh fuck… don’t tell me, oh my god… how is this my life, Louis? I have the best fucking boyfriend in the world, and now this? I get to sing with Rogue? I don’t deserve this… shit, oh my god-” Harry could feel his breaths coming in shallow gasps, the excitement finally getting the better of him. He felt a hand on his lower back as Louis guided him gently over to the sofa, crouching between Harry’s legs, breathing slowly with him.

“Babe, you okay? Harry, you’re scaring me…” Harry looked up, meeting Louis’ eyes again, wanting to reassure him.

“I’m okay, I just- you have no idea what this means to me, Louis. I love you so much-” He threw himself forward into Louis’ arms, holding his boyfriend tightly as he felt his heart rate begin to slow, the realisation of what Louis had said finally sinking in. “You.. Liam and Zayn are up for this? Seriously?”

“Seriously, love. Come on, you’re an amazing performer and singer, they can see that. They want you to come to a rehearsal tomorrow and meet them properly, get used to being around them.  As much as I love what a fanboy you are, we need to get past that for the live show. You need to feel like you do with me, like they’re just people, your friends, even.”

“Louis… fuck. Okay, just… the song? Which song? I mean, have you already made a proper decision, or…”

“Well, we sat yesterday and talked about it. We picked one we thought would show off you, and make the band look good as well. If you hate it, you can say no, of course.”

“Lou… just tell me, please?” Louis pulled back, settling back onto his knees, his hands on Harry’s thighs again. “God, I’m shaking…”

“Okay, so we thought… Spaces? The harmonies in that song are something else, and it’s a crowd favourite, the audience would love it. What do you think?”

Harry surged forward again and kissed Louis roughly, his eyes shining with excitement. “Louis, it’s perfect! That’s always been one of my favourite Rogue songs anyway and now I get to sing with you… wow. I love you, Louis Tomlinson.”

“Louis Tomlinson loves you too, Harry Styles.” Harry laughed and shoved Louis at that, laughing even louder when his boyfriend fell back onto his backside with a loud thud, moaning and glaring up at Harry. “Oops?” Harry said with a smirk, getting onto his knees and pulling Louis up into a sitting position. “Need me to kiss it better?”

“I like the way you think, Styles,” Louis replied, pulling Harry down into a heavy kiss, the third song long forgotten.

 

**Tuesday**

Harry lay on Louis’ bed, the silence of the early morning falling heavily around him. Louis was still sound asleep beside him, one leg thrown out of the covers, the other still tucked inside, something that always made Harry smile. Louis looked so young and vulnerable when he was asleep, and he always felt it was a privilege to see him like this, to be part of this part of Louis’ life. He reached out and touched his boyfriend’s arm, running his fingertips up and down it slowly, not quite enough to stir Louis from his slumber.

Although Harry had fallen asleep fairly quickly after making love to Louis earlier that night, he’d woken up at just gone five in the morning, and had been unable to doze back off. No matter how hard he tried to brush off what was going to happen later in the day as not a big deal, he knew it was and the butterflies in his tummy were relentless. The thought of being in the same room as Liam and Zayn, the band as a whole,  made him feel inadequate, like he wasn’t worth this, and he couldn’t settle it in his mind at all.

He loved that Louis had arranged this for him, he knew that Louis was excited about it, and if he was honest, Harry couldn’t wait to share the stage with his favourite band, his boyfriend, even, to sing a song that he’d played non-stop when it first came out a few years ago. That part of it was still surreal. But now it was a reality, he was feeling nervous. He blinked, rolling onto his side, just watching Louis as he slept, the easy rise and fall of his chest, long eyelashes fastened shut, protecting Louis’ beautiful blue eyes from the world. Harry felt like he’d do anything to protect Louis, to keep him this carefree.

“Stop staring, Styles.” Harry jumped as Louis’ low morning voice rumbled out those words, and Harry smiled to himself, not breaking the contact he had with Louis’ skin. He didn't apologise, knowing it was only meaningless words anyway - he wasn’t sorry for staring at him, and he needed to feel close to Louis in that moment. “You’re up early, even for you. You okay?” Louis slowly blinked and opened his eyes, his cheek creased from the pillow underneath him, but he was entirely beautiful, as always.

“Just nervous,” Harry whispered back, wanting to be honest. “Still can’t believe this is happening. I’m glad I’m here, though. Think I’d have gone stir crazy at the house, it’s too quiet with just the two of us.”

“That’s why I wanted you here, babe. Thought you might be a bit out of sorts. But please… just enjoy today, okay? You’ve met both boys before, they’re just big, smelly idiots, really. I swear they’re nothing to get worked up over. We’re just gonna sing some songs, have a bit of a chat..”

“I know, Lou, but it’s Rogue, you know? When I was a kid, I used to sing in my bedroom with my hairbrush, pretending I was the fourth member of the band, that you’d held auditions and you’d picked me, and we were a team. Now, that thirteen year old kid inside me is screaming because it’s actually real. All of those dreams are happening, and it’s cos of you. I can’t even tell you how amazing this is to me, Louis, that this is actually real.”

Louis grinned and shifted, shoving his thigh between Harry’s legs, tangling them together as always. “You’re going to be great. You know the song, we just need to work who’s singing what. We’re going to a studio the boys and I use sometimes, Li’s getting there early to set up the instruments.”

“Oh fuck- you’re playing as well?” Harry just stared at Louis.

“Yeah, definitely. We always sing live, always have done. Been a while since we’ve been on telly, but for you, we want to do this. Be good to get us back in the public eye before the next album, anyway.” Harry nodded and stretched out slightly, tapping Louis on the head until he lifted it, letting Harry slide his arm under. Harry sighed happily as Louis’ head relaxed onto his chest, and he pulled him closer.

“Thank you. From thirteen year old me… I love you for doing this for me. I’m nervous, but I’m so excited, Lou. I mean, I haven’t even told Mum or Ni yet, they’re gonna totally freak. Fuck-”

“Wait til Simon finds out then, he’s gonna have a shit fit!” Louis chuckled to himself at the thought, and Harry frowned slightly, wondering what Louis meant.

“You haven’t told him?”

“No, why would I? It’s up to me who you perform with, so he can fuck off in my opinion. I don’t give a shit what he thinks anymore. One more show, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“I could lose?” Harry replied quickly, heart racing at the thought.

“You know that’s not even a problem, right? We’ve talked about that, things are gonna be great either way. And no matter what, I’m here, yeah?”

“Always?” Harry asked, nuzzling into the hand Louis brought up to rest against his cheek.

“Always,” Louis confirmed, leaning in for a kiss. He rubbed Harry’s nose with his own, making the younger man giggle, pulling the quilt up over their bodies, creating a little cocoon for the pair of them. Harry yelped as Louis’ fingers started digging into his side, tickling him mercilessly, until Harry’s cheeks were red and tears were falling from his eyes.

“Oi, stop!” Harry cried, begging for mercy now. Louis did, and propped himself up on his elbows, gazing down at Harry with what Harry could only describe as a look of love. He looked up, eyes shining with excitement, his nerves all but forgotten. “Now kiss me, you fool…”

*

“Harry, will you please breathe? I’m actually worried you’re not going to get in there, that you’re gonna pass out in my car,” Louis chastised, grabbing Harry’s hand hard and squeezing it before he laced their fingers together as he inputted the code into the small box outside his window, allowing them entry into the carpark of the studio.

Harry’s eyes raked around and he spotted a rather large black Range Rover parked to a bright blue Lamborghini that he knew belonged to Liam, thanks to a rather large article in the press last year when Liam had bought it. Harry felt his heartbeat pick up again as he realised once again that this was happening, and he felt all awkward. He looked down at his outfit, frowning at the check shirt he’d thrown on over a black tank top, and his jeans with rips in the knees. He’d thought he’d looked fine in the mirror at Louis’ this morning after their shower, but now, he was doubting everything.

“You look gorgeous, will you stop it, please?” Louis begged as he parked the car in a space, removing the key from the ignition. “Seriously, I want you to enjoy this. It’s going to be great, you’re going to be great. If you want, if it’s easier, we can put the whole boyfriend thing aside and make this professional, if that’s what you want?”

“No!” Harry hated that idea, and he shook his head vehemently, pleased he’d remembered to put a headscarf on to keep his curls under control. “No, Lou, I need you… don’t leave me, please?”

Louis nodded and got out of the car, grabbing his guitar bag from the back seat before he walked around to stand next to Harry, looking up at him slightly. “Ready?” Harry nodded and reached out for Louis’ hand, linking their fingers as they walked towards the building. Louis pressed a buzzer on the wall and they were quickly allowed in. Harry looked around in awe, loving the sleek modern corridors, bright artwork hanging from the walls. Louis wasn’t slowing down, though, and marched them on, clearly a man on a mission.

Harry tugged Louis’ arm as he reached out to grab the handle on a door, quickly realising this was it. He could hear faint music coming from behind it, and he swallowed heavily, mouth all of a sudden dry. “Louis…”

“Come on, it’s like ripping off a plaster, babe. Let’s do this, okay? I’m right here, I won’t leave your side, I promise.” Harry took a deep breath as Louis pushed the handle down and walked into the bright and airy room, eyes on the floor as he followed him in, hands still held between their bodies. “Alright, lads? Been a while since we’ve been here!”

Harry loved how happy Louis was, and somehow, that made him feel a little more at ease. He decided to look up when Louis let go of his hand, and saw Louis embracing Zayn out of the corner of his eye before catching Liam’s eye. Harry quickly looked back to the floor, feeling immensely awkward again, like he didn't belong, but as usual, Louis took over and brought Harry into the fold, tugging him over by his hand.

“Right, official introductions. I know you’ve all met and know each other, but let’s do this properly, yeah? Liam, Zayn, this is my boyfriend Haz. Harry, this is Zayn, and this is Liam. Boys, be nice, keep your sarky mouths to yourself, just for today. My Hazza is a little bit nervous.”

“No need to be nervous, mate, we’ve got you,” Liam said, coming forward with an outstretched hand which Harry took, smiling softly at Liam as they shook hands. “Honestly, Z and I have had to listen to this one harp on about you for weeks now, we feel like we already know you.”

“Yeah, been following you on the show as well,” Zayn chimed in, looking effortlessly cool in an all black ensemble, sunglasses perched in his gravity defying quiff. “And let me just say that although this was Lou’s idea, Liam and I are more than happy to do this. We think you’re really talented, and I think this is going to be pretty great.”

“Well, I, uh, I appreciate it, you taking the time to do this for me,” Harry spoke softly, grabbing hold of Louis’ hand like a lifeline again. “I am so grateful, this is such a dream come true for me. And I am such a twat for saying that out loud, I’m sorry.” He could feel his cheeks heating up at his own words, wishing he could grab them and stuff them back into his mouth, never to be heard again. “Shit…”

“Hey, come on, it’s all good. Wanna come and see what I’ve been up to?” Liam asked and Harry looked to Louis, who just nodded, more than grateful for Liam’s easy way with people. Harry smiled at Liam and followed him, sitting down on the bench next to him. Liam handed him a notebook, showing Harry how he’d divided up the song so far. “We can change it, of course, this was just a rough idea. I might change my mind once I hear you sing, but it’s a starting point. I think we still need to have Zayn opening it, then Louis coming in, and you on the first bridge.”

“I like that, I’m happy to go along with what you think, really,” Harry said, keen to make it clear to Liam he was more than respectful of their expertise. He looked over, pleased to see Louis and Zayn setting up their guitars near the drum kit positioned at the back of the studio. Harry shuddered at the sight, still unable to believe this was really happening. “Are we going with instruments straight away, or..”

“Shall we try it acapella, lads?” Louis called, having overheard the tail end of Harry’s conversation with Liam. They all nodded, and Zayn and Louis came and sat along the bench from them. “Okay then, Z, when you’re ready. Anyone need any lyrics or anything, or are we all good?” Everyone shook their heads, knowing the song well enough. “Right, let’s try first verse, bridge and chorus, we’ll all harmonise as normal, and Haz, you do what you feel comfortable with, I think you leading the main melody might be nice though.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded, grabbing the water bottle from his bag behind him, taking a quick swig, grateful for the cool liquid. “Ready when you are.”

Zayn watched as Louis counted him in, effortlessly taking charge. Harry closed his eyes as Zayn started to sing, his rich, easy tone weaving around their ears. Louis picked up the second chorus, and Harry grinned at him, unable to believe what he was really hearing.

 _Who's gonna be the first one to start the fight?_  
_Who's gonna be the first one to fall asleep at night?_  
_Who's gonna be the last one to drive away?_ _  
_ _Who's gonna be the last one to forget this place?_

Harry’s heart rate rose as he realised it was about to be his turn. It may only have been two lines, but to him, they were the two most important lines he’d ever sung. He didn't want to embarrass himself, so instead of looking at the other boys, he shut his eyes and sang as if he was in his bedroom, singing to himself.

 _We keep taking turns_ _  
_ _Will we ever learn?_

He opened his eyes as the chorus began. He didn't sing the first line, too lost in the moment, in listening to the amazing, on point harmonies that Rogue sang out easily. He felt as if he were at a private concert, the three of them singing for just him, and it was only when Louis nudged him with his foot he joined in, picking up the upper melody with Louis, their voices weaving together effortlessly.

 _Oh spaces between us_  
_Keep getting deeper_  
_It's harder to reach you_  
_Even though I try_  
_Spaces between us_  
_Hold all our secrets_  
_Leaving us speechless_ _  
_ _And I don't know why_

The room fell silent as they finished, and Harry could feel goosebumps rising on the back of his neck. It might have literally been the first run through but fuck. It was perfect already. Their voices just worked, and Harry’s somehow just slotted in, like it had always been there, part of the band. The grins on the other boys faces told him they felt the same and Harry just let the moment sink in.

“Wow,” Louis said, breaking the easy silence. “That was… fuck, it didn't seem like over a year since we’ve sung that. And Harry… shit, babe, you were brilliant. And Li, you nailed the arrangement as always, mate. Did you work out the next one?”

“Yeah, here.” Liam shoved the notebook towards Louis who took it, running his eyes over it, Zayn peering over his shoulder. “Feel free to tell me if you want it different either of you, and you, Harry..”

“No, honestly, I’ll go along with whatever.” Harry smiled carefully at Liam, already eager to get on with it. “So, um, did you know Louis hasn’t told Simon about you guys coming on?” Harry felt brave, making conversation alone with Liam, but he knew if he was going to pull this off on Saturday, to make it look an easy performance with Rogue, he had to get to know them as much as possible, and that meant being brave.

“Yeah, he said yesterday he wasn’t going to warn him. Do you mind that?” Liam asked, clearly valuing Harry’s opinion.

Harry just shrugged, still not sure how he felt about it. He didn't want to give Simon any more ammunition to hate him than he already had, but by the same token, he hated Simon for what he’d done to Louis, how he’d treated him over the past few lives shows since he’d accidentally found out about Louis and Harry's personal relationship.

“Well, it feels weird not to tell him, he’s the boss, you know? But I trust Louis, more than anything. Simon hates me anyway, so what’s another black mark against me?”

“I’m sure he doesn’t…” Liam began but Louis cut in, nodding with a neutral expression.

“He does, Li. No point in sugar coating it. I haven’t told you lads but…” Harry’s eyes widened as he realised what Louis was about to divulge, and his eyes fell to the floor again, not wanting to know how Zayn and Liam were going to react. “Simon knows about Harry and I. That we’re together. He saw us in the corridor, and then when he pissed me off last week, I… well, let’s just say Simon now knows how good I can make Harry feel.”

“Oh, Louis, fucking hell, you didn't…” Zayn moaned, covering his face with his hands. “You had sex so he could hear you two, didn't you?” Harry felt like his cheeks were burning. He never in a million years thought he’d hear Zayn Malik from Rogue discussing his sex life, the sex he was having with Louis Tomlinson. Fuck.

“I did, and Zaynie, I don’t give a flying shit. He hates me but, and not to boast here, I’ve saved his shitty show this year, and he knows it. It’s none of his business who I’m shagging, or who I’m in love with. I’ve been completely professional when it comes to Haz on the show, what we do in the privacy of our home is our business.” Harry felt like he stopped breathing when Louis referred to his house as their home, and he bit his lip, quickly looking down at the floor again, a small smile on his lips. “And this… Harry's my contestant. This is my category, and I’ll do what I see fit to help him win the show.”

“Fair enough, seems you’ve thought about it, and the consequences,” Liam said quietly. “We’ll support you, Lou, you know that. You have both of us, and Harry, too. He’s made your life a misery for too long, if I’m honest. About time you, and others in your position, started to fight back against people like him.”

“Cheers, Li.” Harry watched as Louis reached over, resting his hand on Liam’s knee for a moment before sitting back. “Right, let’s go into the second verse and chorus, shall we? Harry, there’s no bridge on this one, so can you take the lower harmony on my bit?” Harry nodded, running through the song in his head, trying to work out where he had to come in. “Okay, 3, 2, 1…”

 _Who's gonna be the first to say goodbye?_  
_Who's gonna be the first one to compromise?_  
_Who's gonna be the first one to set it all on fire?_  
_Who's gonna be the last one to drive away?_ _  
_ _Forgetting every single promise we ever made?_

The music flowed out of them as they transitioned into the chorus, and Harry had his eyes open this time, determined to enjoy minute of this. Hearing how his voice blended with those of the Rogue singers was just something else, and he wished he could have recorded this, to play it back over and over when this was just a distant memory, which would sadly be all too soon. Without really noticing what he was doing, Harry took on the third bridge, belting out the solo as Zayn, Louis and Liam watched on, proud smiles on their faces.

 _We keep taking turns_  
_Will we ever learn?_ _  
_ _When will we learn?_

They all came back in for the final chorus, the four piece harmony completely and utterly perfect. Harry had goosebumps again as they sang the final chorus and the song came to a close. Nobody spoke, like they didn't want to break the perfection of the moment. Never in his wildest dreams had Harry ever thought their first rehearsal would be so amazing, and he wanted to do it all over again.

“Um, wow?” Zayn said, the words coming out as more of a question. “Harry, I… shit, you fit with us so well. Louis, this was a fucking amazing idea, well done, mate. Fuck, part of me wants to do it like this on Saturday, blow everyone away.”

“I know what you mean.” Louis got up and plopped himself in Harry’s lap, not caring at how Liam and Zayn exchanged glances at their easy affection. “Haz, you liked it?”

“Oh my god, you have no idea. Um, sorry for taking on that bridge but it just felt right..”

“Don’t apologise, please,” Liam cut in, his big smile splitting his face. “It was amazing, you’re right, it worked. Shall we try it with the instruments, then? Been too long since we played some of these songs.” He got up and headed over to his bag, pulling out his drumsticks before he sat behind the drum kit. Zayn followed, pulling his bass guitar over his head, and finally Louis and Harry headed over. Harry watched as Louis picked his guitar, settling the strap onto his shoulder, and frowned as Harry hovered near a microphone stand, not quite sure what to do.

“You grabbing your guitar? We were thinking you’d play with us?”

“Seriously?” Harry asked, turning to see his own guitar stood up against the wall. Louis must have brought it with him, as he knew he hadn’t picked it up that morning. “Louis, I don’t know if-”

“You can, and you will,” Louis said, and he turned back to plugging his own guitar in to the amp, ignoring Harry’s nerves for once. Harry realised that was all his boyfriend had to say on the matter and smiled before he headed over, unzipping the case and lifting out his instrument. He’d played on the X Factor stage before, of course, but playing with Rogue… that was something else. He plugged it in and adjusted his microphone stand until he felt he could sing into it comfortably. “We’ll have one of our other guys playing keys on the night, so this might sound a bit weird without him, but let’s give it a go. Everyone ready? Harry?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Harry uttered into the microphone, his words loudly booming around the room despite his soft tone.

“Okay, first run through of Spaces by Rogue with Harry Styles. Count us in, Li…”

 

**Thursday**

Louis craned his head around, taking in the sights of the town of Holmes Chapel as Harry drove through, more than used to the twisty turny small roads. Louis had driven most of the way, letting Harry have a bit of time to think about what was happening on Saturday, singing his songs through several times for Louis, the pair of them picking apart harmonies, and different inflections on parts of the songs until Harry felt satisfied. They’d spent another day in the studio with Zayn and Liam yesterday, and much to Louis’ relief, Harry had seemed infinitely more comfortable with his band mates now.

As was the custom with X Factor, Harry was now heading to his home town for a few days of promo, and Louis had decided to tag along after he’d found out Jason was heading back to Marvin’s home town with him for a bit of support. Of course, Harry hadn’t needed any more encouragement to bring Louis along, and despite Harry warning him he’d probably finally meet Harry’s big sister Gemma, Louis had never been more excited.

It felt official, somehow, to be brought back to Harry’s house. He knew that when he stepped through the front door of Anne’s home for the first time, it would  really be as Harry’s boyfriend, not his mentor. The professional stuff would be saved for in front of the camera, and Louis happened to have overheard a little conversation between Harry and his mum earlier, planning what to cook for Harry’s first time bringing home a serious boyfriend. The thought had filled Louis with warmth, and he felt privileged that he was the first man Harry had taken home in this way. It solidified their relationship somehow, and made it feel more real.

“You ready for this?” Harry asked, reaching for Louis’ hand across the centre divide. Louis nodded, not tearing his eyes away from the small town where Harry had grown up, eager to learn more about his boyfriend. “Gems text me earlier, said she’s going to make it for dinner.”

“Does she know about us?”

“Yeah, Mum told her. I asked her to. I don’t keep secrets from my sister, Louis, I hope you don’t mind..”

“Love, it’s fine, honestly. I’d rather she know to be honest, then I don’t have to watch myself too much when we’re at your house.”

“Well, you do a little bit, they don’t really want to watch us snogging all night long on the sofa…”

“Oh, I’ll save that for later, don’t you worry,” Louis teased, watching Harry drive, taking the second exit on the roundabout. “Is it weird, seeing all these shops with the posters for you? Your face is everywhere, you’re like a little local celebrity or something.”

“Yeah, it is but it’s so cool the town is getting behind me like this. Mum said the nursery has got a big picture of me in it, and all the kids have decorated it with handprints and their names and stuff. I wish we had time to go and see them, I miss the kids so much.”

“I bet, maybe we’ll get time before we leave tomorrow.” Harry turned into a small road then, and the cars thinned out, telling Louis they’d finally made it out of the town centre. “Are we nearly there? Too long sitting down for me.”

“Alright, Mr Impatient. Almost, a couple more roads. Aren’t you nervous?”

“Not really. I’ve met your mum before, she knows about us. And you said Nialler’s coming later, always nice to see him, I’m glad they’re all coming on Saturday. I’m looking forward to this afternoon though, your performance at the shopping centre.” The show had arranged for Harry to perform a small set at the large shopping centre in town, a few songs he’d sung on the show, and already, the local newspaper’s twitter account had posted several pictures of the crowds of girls queued up, with their Harry posters and homemade t-shirts, ready to support the homegrown hero. Harry had blushed bright red when Louis had showed him those on their first toilet stop of the journey, still unable to believe people were queueing up to see him.

Harry pulled up outside a modest detached house, and the grin on his face told Louis this was most definitely his home. Harry didn't hesitate, immediately hopping out of the car and running around to Louis’ door, flinging it open in his excitement. “Come on, Lou!”  Louis smiled and followed him up the path, both of them having agreed to show no affection outside the sanctity of Harry’s house in case there was any local paps or fans hanging around. They’d decided it would be fine for Louis to be spotted heading home with Louis, and Harry was mentioning that in the interview, that Louis was tagging along to support him to remove any suspicions around it.

Just as they arrived in front of the door, it flew open and Anne was stood there, a wide smile on her face, her arms open for her son to step into, which Harry did. Louis loved how happy Harry looked to be wrapped in his mum’s arms again, in familiar surroundings, where he was most comfortable. As soon as Harry let go and walked over to the man stood behind Anne, Louis walked up to Anne, unsure how to greet her. She removed any doubt by grabbing Louis in a cuddle as well, holding him close. “You’ve made my boy so happy, Louis, you know that?” she whispered in his ear, and Louis grinned to himself.

After a few more hugs and handshakes, Harry led the way into the sitting room, pulling Louis down on the sofa next to him. Louis went easily, keeping his hand inside Harry’s, sensing Harry needed his touch at the moment. “Okay, Lou, you know my Mum, but this is my Mum’s boyfriend, Robin. Robin, my boyfriend, Louis.”

“Nice to meet you, son. Anne’s told me a lot about you, nice to put a face to the name.” Louis smiled and nodded towards the older gentleman, thinking he had a kind smile, much like Anne and Harry did. “So, how are you feeling about tonight, Harry? I’m very excited to come and watch you sing.”

“Yeah, nervous, actually. It’s sort of crazy to be here like this, makes it feel real, you know? That people I grew up with, or see in town are now coming to see me sing, to want to vote for me. It keeps hitting me that me winning this thing is actually a real possibility.”

“Well, well, well, look who the cat dragged in,” came a low voice from the stairs, and Harry grinned so broadly, Louis was slightly afraid his face might explode. Harry jumped up and dived at the woman, a face Louis didn't recognise. He hugged her as they rocked side to side, muttering words quietly that Louis couldn’t hear.

“Louis, c’mere,” Harry called as he and the woman broke apart, and it was then Louis realised who she was thanks to how they looked as they stared at him, similar eyes and smiles on their face. “Louis, this is my best friend and big sister Gemma, and Gemma, this is my lovely Louis.”

“You being good to my baby brother?” she asked, arching an eyebrow at him, making Louis feel like he was under serious scrutiny. He felt more nervous in front of this woman than he did in front of the live TV cameras on a Saturday night. “I hope you are, he seems to think you make him happy…”

“I do my best,” Louis said, a solemn expression on his face. “And he makes me very happy too. You must be Harry’s big sister, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Big sister, protector, killer of all ex-boyfriends who broke my brother’s heart…” she said, and for a moment, Louis wasn’t entirely sure she was joking. It was only when Harry nudged her and the pair laughed together that he felt more at ease. “Nice to meet you, though. You’re smaller than you look on TV, I will be honest.”

“Gemma! If you scare Louis off, I don’t think I’ll forgive you,” Harry said, glaring at his sister for a moment. “I kinda love this one a lot so be nice, okay?”

“Fine, spoilsport,” Gemma mumbled as she headed into the kitchen. “You helping me with lunch, H?” Harry nodded and followed, leaving Louis alone with Anne and Robin. He didn't feel too nervous, having spent enough time with Anne before but still, he wanted to make a good impression, to make them like him not as Harry’s mentor but as his boyfriend. That meant everything to him.

“So, how is he doing, Louis? Is he coping okay? I know what my boy’s like when he’s stressed out, he shuts down and… I’m just worried about him.” Anne’s brow furrowed as she spoke, and Louis quickly hurried to soothe her fears.

“He’s all good, I promise. He’s, uh, he’s been staying with me, he’s been talking lots about how he feels, and I’ve done my best to comfort him and help him through any worries. We’ve chosen his songs, and he seems confident, and rehearsals have gone well. I’m just trying to keep positive, and keep him in a good mindset.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that a lot,” Anne said, rolling her eyes as a loud crash sounded from the kitchen. They paused and when no more noise came, they carried on. “I can’t wait to come and watch him on Saturday, though. I just worry about him, but I feel better knowing you’re there for him, Louis. He loves you a lot, I can see that, but I can also see you love my son. As a mother, that’s all you want. I know I was hesitant about the two of you in the past, but… you’re good for each other, in lots of ways. He needs someone like you, someone to be his rock, to guide him through this and… just someone who loves him.”

“I do, I really do. He’s very special to me, Anne, I promise. I know we might have gone about this in the wrong way in some respects, but I don’t regret a thing. If our relationship means I don’t get to do this next year, then I’m okay with that. Harry means more to me than any of this, I promise.” He flushed red at the admission, but he knew he meant every word, and he had a feeling Anne needed to hear it, that he felt as strongly for Harry as Harry felt for him.

They spent the next few hours talking and spending time together, Harry telling them with excitement in his eyes about performing with Rogue on Saturday. Anne was gobsmacked, knowing how it meant to her son, but Harry refused to show her the little video they’d filmed of their rehearsals yesterday, wanting her to see it for the first time when they performed together on the show. Harry then started to get ready for his later performance, and Louis watched with fond eyes as Anne took the shirt from her son, telling him in a motherly tone it needed ironing before bustling off to do just that.

It was mid-afternoon when Louis finally dragged Harry out to his car, determined to get to the venue in time. They’d decided to do the show in day time hours, wanting lots of Harry’s younger fans to be able to join in, but Louis could sense Harry was nervous. He’d told Anne and Gemma he’d wanted to drive with Louis, needing a bit of quiet time, and luckily, they seemed to have understood.

“I can’t do this, Lou,” Harry muttered as Louis put the address of the centre into the car’s sat nav, not wanting to rely on Harry for directions, knowing his boyfriend had enough on his mind. “I can’t- I know these people, this is a lot, I just-”

“Hey, come on. You can. You get on stage every week and sing to cameras that are sending your performance into millions of homes. These people… they love you. You’re their local hero, they want you to do well, every single person coming to see you today to support you. Let’s fucking blow their socks off, okay?”

“Louis, I-”

“Enough self-doubt, please? You’re amazing, babe. I love you so much, and I just want this to be so good for you. Enjoy it, okay?” Harry nodded shyly, his hair falling into his eyes where it had grown so much. Louis had asked him to not to cut it, and Harry had gone along with it, loving when Louis ran his hands through it, or braided it late at night, or tugged on it during heated sex sessions. As he stopped at a traffic light, Louis reached over and tucked a curl behind Harry’s ear, stroking his cheek softly.

“Thank you, Lou. Shit, this is happening, isn’t it?” Louis just nodded, putting his eyes back on the road as he neared the centre, the sat nav telling him he was only a mile away now. “I’m so happy you’re here with me, you know. I couldn’t do this without you… I wouldn’t want to. I never want to do any of this without you by my side.”

“Good job you don’t have to.” Louis parked the car and twisted his torso, locking eyes with Harry for a moment. “You don’t, Harry. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” Harry asked, his voice hesitant and unsure, and Louis scrabbled to reach his hand, to reassure him.

“I promise.”

*

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Harry mumbled into the microphone, struggling to be heard over the cacophony of screaming fans stood in front of him. Everyone was waving their arms, calling his name, cheering him on, and the smile hadn’t left his face since he’d stepped onto the stage an hour ago. Louis was proudly watching from the side with Anne, Robin and Gemma, and he could see Harry was absolutely in his element.

“Honestly, your support has meant the world to me, and seeing you all here, for little old me today… it’s blown my mind, it really has. I am so grateful to each and every one of you for coming here today, and for everything you’ve done to get me through to the final this weekend. I hope I can, uh, rely on your votes on Saturday night?”

The crowd screamed again, and Louis snapped a few photos from his vantage point, determined to post them to his Twitter account and drum up a bit more support for Harry. He felt pride filling his body as he watched how easily Harry moved around the stage, how confidently he spoke despite the nerves Louis could still see in the little twists Harry made with his ring, the constant way he tucked his hair behind his ear, and how his toes were turned in. They weren’t things anyone else would pick up on, but Louis knew Harry well enough by now to notice them easily.

“There’s someone here today that I want to thank, if you’ll all allow me a few minutes to do that?” The crowd screamed back at him, and Harry grinned, turning to face Louis, who rapidly shook his head, not wanting Harry to take the focus off him in anyway. “Sorry, Lou… I have had the most amazing time on the X Factor, and it’s all thanks to the support of my fantastic mentor. He’s been there for me through everything, and I’m sad to be coming to the end of this journey. I just want to say a massive thank you to my amazing mentor, and friend, Louis Tomlinson. Without you, I wouldn’t be here. Come out here, Louis?”

Louis sighed and stepped out, laughing at how the screams became deafeningly loud as he walked out, waving at the waiting crowds. Some of the girls were screaming so loud, their faces were bright red, so Louis diverted his gaze, locking eyes with his boyfriend. It took every bit of restraint for him not to reach out and take Harry’s hand as he wanted to, and he resorted to standing close, slinging an arm around his shoulder in what he hoped was a friendly manner.

He took the microphone that Harry was holding out, and waited for the noise of the crowd to die down a bit. “You’ve all been amazing, every single one of you. Your support for Harry has been brilliant, thank you all so much. But honestly, he deserves this, as I’m sure you know. He works tirelessly every week, rehearsing over and over so everything is perfect, and I am so bloody proud of him. So let’s hear it again for Harry, everyone!”

The gathered crowds responded well, cheering and applauding at their loudest and Louis grinned, squeezing Harry’s shoulder gently with his hand. “Your support Saturday night will mean everything, so please make sure you’re voting, and supporting your boy!”

“Your boy,” Harry whispered, pulling Louis into a quick hug, the pair smiling at each other as they pulled away. “Thank you so much for coming everyone, I need to get home now and rest up before Saturday but this has been amazing, thank you for everything!” Louis waved at the crowds and disappeared, giving Harry a moment to say goodbye on his own, to let the moment sink in. Louis startled as a hand settled on his arm, and he looked up to see Gemma smiling down at him.

“Thank you,” was all she said, her smile so similar to Harry’s for just a moment. “I can see it. I can. Look after him, Louis.” Louis just nodded and she released her hold, slipping away with Anne as Louis waited for Harry to finish up, finally springing off stage like an over-excited child on Christmas morning. Louis was ridiculously endeared, and managed to hold back from kissing him silly, hugging him in a brotherly fashion instead, aware eyes of the event staff were on them.

“Home, Lou?” Harry spoke softly, and Louis just nodded, grinning at him. They practically ran out to the private area of the car park and the tyres squealed as they drove away, laughing and high on the adrenaline of being on stage. Harry was fidgety in his seat, all too aware of the fact Anne and the rest of the family weren’t coming straight home, instead heading off to grab some things for dinner, and Harry knew what it was he wanted.

As soon as Louis had parked the car outside Harry’s house, he looked across to see Harry already out and on the pavement, rounding the car to drag Louis out of it. He hurried them both towards the front door and fiddled clumsily with his key, the door falling open and the pair of them practically falling through it when it suddenly opened, granting them entry. Louis was yanked inside by Harry and before he knew it, his back was being slammed against it, and Harry’s warm and wet lips were on his, kissing insistently, desperately.

“Fuck, wanted to do that on stage, wanted to show everyone you’re mine,” Harry mumbled as Louis’ hands slid around Harry’s back, grabbing his arse in his hands. Louis just groaned and tilted his head back, letting Harry kiss at his neck, tasting the beads of sweat that had been there earlier and hadn’t yet been washed away. “Wanna show you something…”

Louis moaned but allowed Harry to take his hand and lead him upstairs, the air crackling with electricity between them. Harry pulled them both through a white door, and stood nervously in the middle of the carpet, glancing around. Louis stopped and opened his eyes more, looking around, smirking when he realised where they were.

“So… yeah. This is my room… I grew up in here, listening to your songs-”

“Wanking to my face,” Louis cut in with a dirty grin, and Harry’s resulting blush told him he had hit the nail on the hand. “This is where the magic happened then, huh? Harry Styles grew up, found himself, decided to come on the X Factor…”

“Yep. Still got the posters, look.” He dragged Louis over to his wardrobe and opened the left door, blushing when the few posters of Louis and Rogue were revealed, curling at the edges due to the years they’d been up there. “Shit, this is a bit embarrassing, actually..”

“Well, I had an idea, if it’s not too embarrassing,” Louis mumbled, stepping over to Harry and pushing the wardrobe door shut. He yanked Harry’s body over to his with the belt loops of his skinny jeans and kissed him gently, licking at his lips. “Wanna make teenage Harry’s dreams come true?”

“You mean…”

“Wanna fuck Louis Tomlinson in your bed?” Harry bit down on Louis’ bottom lip and nodded, ducking his head into a kiss. Harry didn't hold back from then on, tapping Louis’ thighs, telling him to jump up. Louis did, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist as they kissed dirtily, tongues tangling in each other’s mouths, Harry grinding his hips up against Louis’ crotch. Louis tugged at Harry’s shirt, panting and needy. “Off, get it off…”

Harry nodded and stumbled to the bed, lowering Louis to it before he pulled his shirt quickly over his head, flinging it to one side. Louis admired him from where he was laid, dark eyes looking up at Harry, wanting him straight away. He didn't tear his eyes away as Harry wriggled his tight jeans down, following them swiftly with his boxers, leaving him bare. Louis lay there, prone and waiting as Harry leant over, crawling up the bed over his body, unashamed at his naked state.

“Gonna undress you and make you feel so good, Lou,” Harry mumbled, leaving Louis just nodding, relaxing his muscles. He lifted his head as Harry removed his top, kissing across the lines of his collarbones before licking the tattoo there and sucking a deep bruise into the middle of it. Louis groaned at that, hands flying up to tangle in Harry’s hair, holding him in place. He was writhing around, cock hard behind the restraints of his jeans, and Harry just smirked at him when he pulled up, lips red and swollen.

Harry then undid the button of Louis’ jeans with shaking fingers, and they worked them off together before Harry’s hand snuck inside the waistband of Louis’ boxers, cupping his cock, squeezing gently.

“All ready for me, Lou? Want me inside?”

“Please,” Louis begged, bucking his hips up again, his cock sliding through Harry’s fist. Harry bent down and mouthed at Louis’ cock over the material of his boxers, the fabric getting damp where Louis was leaking, overwhelmed by how good Harry was already making him feel. He gasped when his boxers were suddenly removed, baring him to the cool air of the room.

“You’re so beautiful, Lou,” Harry muttered, kissing across his hips now, fingers wrapped loosely around the base of Louis’ hard cock, staving off his orgasm that was already far too close for Louis’ liking. “Can’t believe we’re doing this here, that I’m gonna have sex with you in my room… used to dream about this you know, when I got off…”

“Then do it, _fuck me,_ Harry,” Louis begged, needing more. Their dynamic meant that Louis usually topped, it was just the way they fell into sex more often than not, but suddenly he had a need to be taken, for Harry to make him his. Harry nodded and leaned over, hand fumbling in the top drawer before it emerged clutching a nearly empty bottle of lube. “Used to have a lot fun in here, did we?”

“Gonna have some fun with you,” Harry returned, coating two fingers of his right hand. He reached now, and Louis whimpered as Harry parted his cheeks with his clean hand, teasing Louis by running the pad of his index finger over Louis’ hole. Harry ducked his head again, sucking the head of Louis’ cock between his lips as he gently pushed his finger inside. There was a slight burn, it had been a little while since Louis bottomed, but he liked it, liked how it made him feel. “Alright, baby?”

Louis just nodded and focused on the sight of Harry sucking on him, his fingers working deftly inside him, stretching him open. It was a lot, but not enough at the same time. Harry was relentless with his fingers, crooking them slightly to find his spot. When he did, Louis cried out, fisting the sheets underneath him with his hands, trying to find something to grab onto that wasn’t Harry’s hair. “Fuck, more, please Haz…”

Harry responded, rubbing that spot relentlessly, and when he pulled off, a trail of spit connected his plump lips to the head of Louis’ cock, and Louis almost finished then. Harry looked like sin, and he watched with wide eyes as Harry drizzled some lube over his cock, then smeared some around Louis’ rim. Instead of lowering himself over Louis’ body as he usually would, he reached down and grabbed Louis’ ankle, kissing the bone delicately before he popped it up on his shoulder. Louis’ other leg stayed spread open, exposing his most private place to Harry, their eyes locked on each other.

“Fuck me, Harry.”

Harry’s breath hitched at those words but he shuffled forwards, lining up his cock before he rubbed the tip of it around for a moment, his cheeks red and pupils blown as he looked down at where he and Louis were about to be connected. “Love you so much,” he mumbled as he started to press his hips forward, the head of his cock easily popping inside Louis. Louis cried out at that, reaching to grab Harry’s hand as he pushed in further, not stopping until he bottomed out.

Louis felt like he was seeing stars already. It felt so good to be full again, for Harry to be taking charge like this, taking what he wanted from Louis. It felt dirty to be having sex in Harry’s childhood room, but the thought of Harry just a few months ago laying on his bed, wanking furiously to the thought of Louis turned him on too much. He stayed slumped on the bed, the stretch in the back of his thigh muscle grounding him for a moment.

Harry flicked his hips back and forth easily, his cock gliding in and out of Louis’ body thanks to the copious amounts of lube he’d used. He had one hand clamped around the leg still on his shoulder, and the other was reaching down, stroking over Louis’ hip. It was dirty and needy, but Louis could still feel the love radiating between them, how they longed to be connected, to show each other they loved each other in the best way.

“Fuck, feel so good, Lou… love being with you, love being yours..”

“Love you being mine,” Louis husked out, licking his lips. “Kiss me, please?” He watched as Harry carefully lowered his leg before he came down, hovering over Louis’ body. Louis brought his legs up, wrapping them around Harry's waist as they kissed. Harry didn't let up with his pace, thrusting hard into Louis’ body, drawing low moans and grunts out of the pair of them. Louis could feel them sliding up the bed with each movement, but he kept his hands around Harry’s shoulders, kissing him deeper with each thrust.

“Close, Lou… you close?” Harry’s eyes were dark, and Louis loved the redness spreading up his neck and cheeks as he fought to hold back his orgasm, clearly waiting for Louis to get there too. Louis just nodded and wrapped a hand around the back of Harry’s head, pulling him into a kiss, sucking on his tongue for a minute. “Shit, gonna fill you up… make you mine..”

“Please,” Louis begged, not caring how desperate he sounded, just needing Harry to take care of him. Harry bore down and pounded harder, mumbling filthy words into Louis’ ear as he chased his climax. His hand snaked down between their bodies, grabbing Louis’ hard cock in his fist, stroking hard and fast, thumbing over the head. “Harry, I-”

“Come for me, Lou… so beautiful when you come.”

Louis clenched his eyes shut before Harry’s thumb stroked his cheek again, and he fluttered them open, coming hard as he stared deep into Harry’s green eyes, his cock still buried deep inside him. “Fuck!”

Harry fucked Louis harder then, Louis moaning with over sensitivity, and it didn't take long for him to spill inside Louis, filling him up with his warm release, mumbling Louis’ name over and over, his come covered hand coming up to grab at Louis’, anchoring himself. He slumped down on top of Louis, uncaring about the mess between them, his face buried in the crook of Louis’ neck. “Oh my god… that was amazing, Lou, I-”

“I know, love. Fucked me good, love you so much.” Louis traced his fingertips up and down Harry’s sweaty spine, only wincing when Harry moved to pull out, a trickle of come running down the inside of his cheek and thigh. He loved it though, how it felt like Harry had claimed him, made him his again. Harry flopped down next to him, a hand behind his head as they smiled at each other. Their bodies felt cool, naked and sweaty now but neither of them cared.

They laid there for a while, kissing and touching, Harry’s bed sheet draped over them. They eventually dragged themselves out of bed, pulling on their clothes, kissing and fumbling with buttons and zips, cheeks red and eyes dark. They emerged from the room and crept downstairs, and Harry stopped dead when he walked into the lounge, Gemma smirking at them from where she was sat in the armchair.

“Have fun, did we, boys?” she asked, and Harry just gave her the middle finger as he walked through to the kitchen, greeting Anne with a kiss to the forehead as Louis looked on, leaning against the kitchen doorway. Harry’s home had rapidly started to feel like his, and seeing Harry at ease like this, Louis just thought he might never want to leave.

*

“Lou, you awake?” Harry whispered, finally having given up on trying to sleep. He’d been laying in the darkness, staring at the ceiling, running over the upcoming weekend in his head. Everything felt like too much for him to comprehend, and he needed Louis.

“Yeah… I am now,” Louis muttered, his voice lower than normal, full of sleep. Still, he rolled over and Harry turned too, locking eyes even through the darkness. “You okay?”

“Not really. Um… I know it’s like, three am or something, but I wanna go out. You wanna come for a walk? I kinda wanna talk to you.”

“Sure,” Louis mumbled. Harry was sure he didn't want to, not really, but somehow, he knew Louis would do whatever Harry needed, especially at the moment. They quietly dressed in warm clothing. It might have been a mild autumn but it was still the middle of the night, and quite cool out. Anne lived in an open area, nothing to shield them from the breeze, and they crept downstairs, letting themselves out of the house and into Louis’ car, Harry behind the wheel.

They drove in silence, the town sleeping around them. He pulled up in an open space, no other cars in the car park, the few street lamps casting an eerie glow on everywhere around. Harry got out of the car, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, pulling the denim around his body. They walked, their shoes crunching on the gravel as they headed on the trail, side by side.

“So, you gonna talk to me?” Louis muttered, eyes trying to adjust to the darkness as they got deeper into where Harry was taking them. It was deathly silent all around, and Harry shuddered at how alone they were, literally in the middle of nowhere, no one to watch them or hear a word they were speaking. It was freeing, and Harry finally felt able to talk, to be honest, to tell Louis what was on his mind.

“Louis, I…” he began, trailing off, not knowing how to organise his thoughts. “I’m scared, Louis. This whole thing, it’s nearly over. This is the final, and honestly, as much as I care about what happens with the show, with my career… I care about us more, and I’m scared. I’m scared of losing you, of not being what you want once this is all done.”

He stopped as Louis grabbed his wrist, tugging his hand out of his pocket, pulling him to a standstill. “Harry, where is this coming from?”

“My head. Couldn’t sleep and I… you need to know how I feel, what’s going on in here,” Harry muttered, tapping his finger on his temple. “I don’t want to lose you, Louis. I’m so in love with you, so so fucking in love. And-”

“I am too, you know. This isn’t a one-sided thing. I love you too, more than I think I’ve ever loved anyone. Ask the boys, I’ve never wanted to be around another man as much as I do with you. Harry, I don’t understand why you’re doubting us, I thought we-”

“We did. I know. But we talked about my career after the show, what’s going to happen if I don’t win. I know you want to work with me professionally but personally… I’m scared if this all turns shitty, if the public go against us…” His eyes dropped to the floor, unable to look at Louis as he uttered the next words. “You won’t want me anymore.”

Louis pulled Harry into an embrace, stroking his back over his coat as he held him, feeling free enough to do so given where they were and the time of day. “I’ll always want you, I promise you that. I’m proud to be yours, Harry. I know it’s a risk, I do, but it’s one I’m willing to take, with you by my side. I want to be out as your boyfriend, I want to tell the world you’re mine.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to throw away your career for me… you really want us to go public, to tell everyone about us?”

“Love, please. I want that more than anything, baby. I want to tell everyone you’re mine, and how lucky I am to have you. If my fans turn on me because of my relationship with you, then I don’t want them as fans. And Harry… I’d never give you up for some shitty articles, or whatever. The boys know I’m serious about you, and they’re going to support us after, no matter what happens, okay?”

“I just don’t want to lose you. I… shit, I think of us… this isn’t just a quick thing for me, Lou. I don’t want to just be your boyfriend for a few weeks, and then watch you go away. I… I want to be with you, properly. I want to be yours, for a long time.”

“I want that, too. I’m not scared of the future, Harry. You are my future, don’t you see? You’re the one I want to be with. I know I’m an old man compared to you, but that only makes me more sure of what I want. And what I want is you. For all of time.”

“Fuck-” Harry pulled Louis into a kiss at his words, tears streaking down his cheeks, overwhelmed at Louis’ declaration. “I love you so much, and I want that too, just you, you and me. I just can’t stop thinking about it, how you might leave me after all this is done, I had to tell you, Lou, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t apologise, I get it. But I mean it, alright? I want you. You and me, us. I know this is soon but I want you to move in with me when this is all done, when we’re out to the public. I do. I want to have a home with you, a life together, whether that involved making music or not, I don’t care. I promise, Harry.”

Louis reached down and took Harry’s hand, starting them off walking again into the dark. They talked more as they walked, stopping occasionally to kiss under the stars until they were shivering, both too cold to want to continue. They turned around and headed back to the car, Harry telling Louis about his nerves again as they walked, eased by the darkness and the fact he could speak so freely, unafraid of being heard. He told Louis he was worried about winning, and then at the same time, worried about not winning. Louis got it, understood the pressure, and pressed Harry up against a tree, kissing him for a moment, making Harry forgot his worries for a split second.

“I love you. Just remember that. Watch me as you sing, keep your eyes on me. I won’t look away, I’ll support you every step of the way, okay?” Harry nodded and kissed Louis softly again, taking his hand and dragging him back to the car. As they slid inside, Louis took his hand again and turned to Harry. “Take me home, Harry.”

“Home’s you, Lou. Wherever you are, I’m home.” He blushed at his soppy words but he meant every one of them, more than Louis could ever know.

 

**Friday evening**

Harry flicked on the dishwasher, the familiar whirr filling the room. He wiped down the table and sighed, realising this was the last proper meal he’d ever cook in this house. That thought didn't settle easily with him and he grabbed two beers from the fridge, walking through. It was way too quiet now. The house was far too large for just the two men remaining, and as much as Harry had wanted to spend the final night here, he almost wished he’d stayed with Louis, that he had his boyfriend to cuddle him through the night.

Marvin was laid out on one of the big sofas, the remote in his hand as he flicked through the channels, trying to find something to watch and distract the pair of them. He looked up, smiling gratefully as Harry hovered by the side of him, a beer in his extended hand. He took it and sat up slightly, sipping at the foamy top before he set it down on the table, looking over as Harry sat on the other sofa, grabbing the blanket that was draped over the back of it, pulling it over his own legs.

“Can’t believe this is it,” he said softly, Marvin muting the television so he could hear him. “This is our last night here after ten weeks. Can you believe this?”

“Not really,” Marvin agreed, the silence hanging heavily between them. “Feels a bit surreal, you know? I mean, when I went home with Jason yesterday… everyone knew who I was, Harry. You know strange that was? That people who never looked twice at me when I walked down the street were waving at me, begging me for selfies, trying to be my friend.”

“Same here, people were grabbing at me and Lou when we walked to the stage, I just… I dunno. That’s the side of this whole thing I don’t like. I don’t know how people like Louis deal with it all the time, people wanting a piece of you every single time you step foot out of your front door.”

“Guess we had better get used to that.” Marvin was quiet again for a moment, as if he was considering his next words. “We signed up for this, in a way. We knew it would get crazy if we stayed in this thing, this was what we agreed to be part of.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to like it.” Marvin nodded knowingly, agreeing with Harry’s sentiment. “Have you, uh, have you talked to Jason about what’s gonna happen after, you know, tomorrow night? Cos our lives are going to change, aren’t they?”

“Beyond recognition, I reckon, at least for the next few weeks,” Marvin agreed. “We’ve got a bit of a plan, but nothing is set in stone, not until we know the results. You know I’ll be happy if you win, right? Like, I know technically we’re in competition with each other, but I’ll support you, Harry-”

“Same,” Harry hurried to say, nodding at his friend. “I mean it, I do. Win or lose, I want us to stay friends… only we know what we’ve been through, you’re the only one who gets it…”

“I do. And I have to say, Harry, I think you’ve handled this well for someone so young. I don’t think I could have done this at nineteen, no way. I’m struggling, and I’m thirty three. You’ve got a good head on your shoulders, I honestly think you’re going to be fine. But you’ve got my number, if ever you want to talk.”

“Thank you. That means a lot.” They sipped on their beers again, eyes focused on the violent movie Marvin had left on. Harry realised it wasn’t quite so scary with the sound muted, and he watched a topless Hollywood hero running around with a gun, rolling his eyes at the dramatics of it all. “God, this is shit, mate, turn it over.”

Marvin laughed and chucked the remote at him, letting Harry pick. He settled it on one of the Sky movie channels, a rom com playing happily in the background, Harry sighing with contentment at it. “Very you, got to say.” Harry nodded, unashamed of his love of movies like this. He liked a happy ending, and he didn't see anything wrong with that.

They watched in silence for a while, Marvin getting up after a while to grab them some snacks, throwing a bag of pretzels at Harry’s lap as he sat down with some peanuts for himself. "How are you feeling about tomorrow?" Harry couldn't resist asking Marvin now, needing to know he wasn't the only one who felt like he was going to throw up, that he wanted to run for the hills and never look back, despite the fact he knew it was the opportunity of a lifetime.

"Nervous, sick, but I'm so excited. It's weird that this is all about us, that after ten weeks we're the only ones left standing but it's such a great opportunity, isn't it? I don't know how I'm going to feel tomorrow when we're getting all dressed up, standing behind those doors for the last time."

"Yeah. I think that's when it's all going to really hit," Harry admitted, agreeing with Marvin's thoughts. "Part of me wants to turn the clock back a few weeks, to give myself a bit more time to breathe, you know? But at the same time, I'm sort of ready, like ... it's now or never. It's such a big thing, isn't it?"

"Yep. We've just got to do our best, make ourselves proud so we know there was nothing more we could have done. I'm going to sing every song like it's my last, and enjoy every second." Harry admired Marvin's attitude and wished he could think like that, that he wasn't such nervous wreck about the whole thing. 

“You know, whatever happens, our mentor’s will be proud of us, won’t they?” Marvin said, and Harry nodded, crunching on a pretzel, smiling at his friend. “Louis’ already extremely proud of you, isn’t he?”

Harry stilled, not quite knowing what to say to that. Marvin’s expression gave nothing away, and Harry swallowed, setting the bag of food down on the floor by his feet. “I, uh….  I don’t know what you…” He trailed off, his heart racing in his chest. The thought that Marvin knew about his relationship with Louis made him feel a bit sick, and he only hoped the older man wouldn’t hold it against him. He paused, but Marvin cut into the silence.

“I hope you guys can keep what you have after all this.”

Harry bit his lip and looked down before he built up the courage to meet his eyes again, nodding at him, thanking him wordlessly. He didn't want to confirm anything, but he knew that Marvin knew. Talking to Rich about it was one thing, but now? Now Marvin knew, and Harry only had to hope that he could keep it to himself. As they watched TV, Harry idly wondered how long Marvin had known something was up between the two of them, and he felt restless, fingers tapping on the arm of the sofa, rolling his ankles, trying to distract. Louis was rehearsing with Rogue again, rehearsing with the instruments so he was uncontactable for the time being.

Harry just sat quietly, letting it all sink in. this was it. The final was coming, like it or not. He was performing with his favourite band ever, which just so happened to contain his boyfriend, his favourite human in the whole world. He was singing another two songs that would determine his fate, would determine the future of his career. This time tomorrow, he’d know if he’d won the X Factor or not. Harry wondered just what the future had in store, and he sighed, settling back into the corner of the sofa, his mind whirling with thoughts of songs, performances, judges and how he was going to feel when it was all over. The end was coming, one way or another…


	25. Live Show Ten: The Final - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry enjoy time with their families before the show. Harry takes to the stage with his last few songs, and Louis is nothing but proud of his boy as they begin the nervous wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go... the final has begun! Eek! Hope you like it!
> 
> Harry's outfit visual: Song 1:  
> [Harry 1](https://ibb.co/kBjt5A) [Harry 2](https://ibb.co/kBVBsq) [Harry 3](https://ibb.co/n9YWsq) [Harry 4](https://ibb.co/mphfkA)
> 
> Harry's Outfit Visual: Song 2:  
> [Harry 1](https://ibb.co/icFY5A) [Harry 2](https://ibb.co/iRZt5A) [Harry 3](https://ibb.co/i6VBsq) [Harry 4](https://ibb.co/cNfNyV)
> 
> Harry's Outfit Visual: Song 3 (with Rogue):  
> [Harry 1](https://ibb.co/dRZt5A) [Harry 2](https://ibb.co/e90Bsq) [Harry 3](https://ibb.co/cW0Y5A) [Harry 4](https://ibb.co/bV39dV)
> 
> Louis' Outfit Visual: Judging:  
> [Louis 1](https://ibb.co/cCdWsq) [Louis 2](https://ibb.co/gzGvJV) [Louis 3](https://ibb.co/fiZFJV) [Louis 4](https://ibb.co/mtFpdV)
> 
> Louis' Outfit Visual: Performance  
> [Louis 1](https://ibb.co/fZxPCq) [Louis 2](https://ibb.co/cKWjCq) [Louis 3](https://ibb.co/jHx2yV)
> 
> I really hope you like this, I will update soon, although I don't want it to end! Hope you like the outfits too, lol. Do let me know your thoughts in the comments, they always make my day!

**Saturday morning**

Harry laid awake in bed on his back, hands clasped behind his head, eyes staring resolutely at the ceiling. It would be the last morning he woke up at the X Factor house, and he couldn’t quite put his finger on how he was feeling. He’d lived here for nine weeks now, and soon, it would all be over. In around twelve hours, his X Factor journey would be at an end, and he’d either be the runner up, or the winner. One thing he knew now, beyond any shadow of a doubt, though, was that he’d have his Louis. Louis was his, and he was Louis’. The thought settled happily in his chest and he grinned, listening to the vibration of his phone against the wooden surface of his bedside table.

He reached out an arm, pushing the sheet down his body as he did so, the heating making the room warm and stuffy. He grabbed the device and pulled out the charger cord, letting it drop to the floor as he blinked bearily at the screen. He realised it was a Snapchat notification and quickly opened the app, smiling when he saw it was from Louis. He hit the screen and Louis’ beautiful face filled his screen, beaming at him with fluttering butterflies around his head making him look more perfect, if that was possible. He’d added the caption ‘FINAL DAY ARGHHHHH’ to it, and Harry quickly decided to reply. He flipped the camera, not caring how he looked since he’d woken up to Louis more often than not, but pouted at the screen, big green eyes popping even more thanks to the filter he’d chosen. He tapped out a comment and sent it to Louis.

He could hear the shower running in the bathroom down the corridor, signalling that his only housemate was up and about. Harry thought it might be nice to do his tradition of making breakfast one last time and swung his legs out of bed, grabbing some boxers from the drawer, trying to ignore the morning wood bulging inside them as he pulled them onto his body. Feeling a little cheeky, he snapped a photo of his clothed erection, sending it in a Snapchat to Louis with the caption ‘Missing this?’, making him giggle to himself as he descended the stairs, pulling one of Louis’ t-shirts over his head.

The cool tiles of the kitchen felt chilly against his bare feet but he headed over and pulled open the large door of the fridge, taking out the bacon, butter and a few other things to make a feast for the two of them. Harry was sure he wouldn’t want to eat much before the show, so thought filling himself up now was a good plan, and he hoped Marvin would appreciate it. He grabbed the pans and worked quietly, not bothering to put the radio on, just himself and his thoughts being enough.

“Haz? You making us brekkie?” Marvin rumbled, walking into the kitchen in a baggy vest and shorts, scratching at his tummy. Harry whirled around from where he was flicking on the kettle, ready to make tea to serve with the bacons, eggs and toast he’d made. He watched Marvin sit down at the table, head in his hands as he woke himself up a bit more.

“Couldn’t break tradition, not for the last morning,” he quipped, sliding the rashers of bacon onto one plate, a pile of eggs next to them. The toast popped up just in time and he put everything on the table as Marvin got up to grab the mugs of tea, not wanting to make Harry do all of the work. “You sleep okay?”

“On and off,” Marvin admitted. “So much on my mind. I couldn’t switch off. Kept running through the songs for tonight, thinking about everything. It’s just… it’s a lot, isn’t it?”

“Yep,” Harry agreed, scooping a forkful of eggs up before putting them into his mouth, enjoying the taste. “I mean, I know rehearsals went well yesterday, but trying to remember the logistics for three different songs is a lot of pressure. I’m sure I’m gonna cock up somewhere, get the lyrics wrong or trip and fall flat on my face. Wouldn’t be the first time..”

“Ah, you’ll be fine. I bet once we get up there, the nerves will all disappear. You’ll transform into the super cool popstar you are, and I’ll be the crooner everyone expects. We got here for a reason, Haz. People like us, so we just have to give it everything we have.” There was silence for a moment as they both ate, the pressure of the situation weighing heavily on their shoulders. It still felt surreal that this was the final breakfast they’d be sharing together, and Harry almost didn't want it to end, as that meant the end was getting ever nearer. “God, you’re such a good cook. Gonna miss your breakfasts.”

“Thanks, mate. Always enjoy feeding people.” Harry picked up his toast and scooped up the last of the eggs onto it, eating eagerly. He heard his phone buzz across the room but ignored it for now, not wanting Marvin to think he was rude. He fully expected it would be Louis anyway, especially after the message he’d sent before he slipped downstairs. “You heard from Jason?”

“Yeah, he text me to say good morning, and that he’d meet me at the studio later on. Got to go and get my parents and brother from the train station first, they insisted on getting here themselves.” Marvin rolled his eyes and Harry chuckled, understanding entirely. Robin, Anne, Gemma and Niall were driving themselves down for the final, despite Louis insisting he’d pay for a car to collect the four of them. Anne had explained to Harry on the phone that they didn't want to take anything from Louis, and were more than happy to sort themselves out, and that it would allow Louis and Harry to slip away together at the end of the night together too. Harry had appreciated her, and was already excited to be reunited with his family again. Spending a few days at home in Holmes Chapel had made him homesick again, and he was missing them all terribly. “Your family coming too?”

“Yeah, and Lou’s,” Harry said, holding his mug between his hands. “Think we’re all meeting at the studio, spending some time together before things really get going. That’s when it’s all going to hit, I think, when they’re here and getting ready-” Harry cut off, suddenly feeling a big lump in his throat, tears burning at the backs of his eyes. He sniffed, a bit embarrassed at his outburst of emotion, but Marvin just stood up and sat in the seat next to Harry, draping an arm around his shoulders. “Shit, sorry-”

“Don’t be. This is emotional, nothing to be ashamed of. It’s a lot of final things all at once, I feel emotional too, I’m just not good at showing it like you are.” Marvin hugged closer for a moment, and Harry appreciated the show of affection, aware being tactile wasn’t something that came too easily to the older man. “I reckon you’ll feel better once your family are here. You seeing Louis beforehand?”

“Um, just at the studio,” Harry mumbled, eyes on his lap. He was aware Marvin seemed to know about his relationship with Louis now, but that didn't mean he felt comfortable discussing it with him yet. He didn't quite have the level of trust he had with Rich with Marvin just yet, so he chose not to divulge anything further, keeping himself at a safe distance without pulling away too much. “He said he has a few things to do this morning, so…”

“Ah, is this to do with your surprise performance later?” Marvin asked, cocking an eyebrow. “I can’t believe you’ve still managed to keep it secret from everyone, how have you managed that?”

“Um… just have? Only had the necessary people at rehearsal yesterday so… yeah. Hopefully everyone will like it. You excited for yours?”

“Yeah… singing with Charlie is like a dream come true, really. I don’t know how Jason managed to make that happen, but I’m just grateful he did. I hope he likes me. Sucks we didn't even get a rehearsal together but I get it, he’s a busy guy, especially as he’s only flying in today. He did call me the other day, though, when I was with Jason back home.”

“You’ll be great, I know it,” Harry said, a big smile on his face, excited to watch the performance later on. “Charlie’s a real professional, he’ll know what’s going on so just enjoy it.”

“I will, cheers mate.” Marvin stood up and collected the plates and other breakfast things, slotting them carefully into the dishwasher while Harry sat down, glancing around the kitchen. “I’m gonna go for a run in a bit, wanna come?”

“Sounds like a good idea, think I might well do,” Harry said, clapping his friend on the back and then into a quick hug. “Thanks for everything, though, mate. You’ve been a good friend, and I’ve enjoyed getting to know you. You’ll stay in touch, right?”

“Definitely. No matter what happens, we’ll all be mates long after this.”

“For sure,” Harry agreed, heading off up the stairs to get into the shower, needing to reply to Louis as well. “Head out in about an hour?” Marvin called out a confirmation and Harry grinned to himself as he locked himself away in his bedroom, texting Louis, thoughts and nerves for tonight’s performance fluttering throughout his body. He was nervous, but he was trying to stick to the mantra of ‘what will be, will be’. All he could do was his best, and if there was something Harry Styles did well, it was giving 110% to everything he did. Tonight was going to be no exception.

 

**Saturday afternoon - 1.30pm**

Harry hitched his bag up onto his shoulder, another holdall hanging from his fingertips by his long thigh, encased in skinny jeans. The weather had turned chilly that morning, and since his run with Marvin earlier, Harry had struggled to warm up. He had on an old hoodie he knew Louis had been wearing as it smelt like his boyfriend and he stopped outside his dressing room, knocking quietly on the wood before he slipped inside. He practically swooned when he saw Louis laid out on the sofa on his back, sock clad feet crossed at the ankles, looking cosy and beautiful.

Harry dumped his bag down and turned, locking the door before he headed over, leaning down to kiss Louis’ lips gently, laying down next to his side. He threw his leg over Louis’ and an arm over his tummy, keeping them as close as he could, seeking the comfort he needed. Louis seemed to understand as he didn't say a word. Instead, he just rolled onto his side, facing Harry and holding him tightly. Harry loved how they didn't have to speak to each other to know what the other needed. Louis leaned in, closing the gap between them as their lips met. There was nothing urgent in the kiss whatsoever, it was comforting, soft and gentle. Harry threaded his hand up and through Louis’ hair, taking what he needed from it.

“Love you, Hazza,” were the only words that slipped from Louis’ lips as their kiss came to a natural end. Harry just rested his head down on Louis’ bicep, mind racing. He’d been able to shut off since his talk with Marvin that morning, and things had felt odd as they’d left the X Factor house to come to the studio for the very last time. Jason had met Marvin as they’d walked in, and Harry was grateful for that, keen to just seek out Louis and have a hug. He was pleased he’d be staying at Louis’ house that night, sure he wouldn’t want to be alone, or to go back to the house and have a bed all to himself. Whatever happened, he'd need comfort, and he loved that Louis knew that.

They laid quietly for a while, tangled up in each other, not saying anything. The silence was finally broken by a soft ping emanating from Louis’ phone, the tone he kept solely for his Mum. Louis stretched out to pick it up and squinted at the screen, smiling softly at it.

“Looks like Dotty’s dressed up for you,” Louis mumbled, angling the phone so Harry could see the picture message he’d just received from Jay. “They’re about an hour away. Your family on their way too?”

“Yeah, Niall’s been sending me a non-stop commentary. I even got picture messages of the sodding meal he ate at the motorway service station they stopped at.” Louis laughed at that, completely able to believe it of Harry’s friend. “Mum said it was only 10am but no, Niall had to have an entire meal while they all just had a Starbucks.”

“Something’s never change, huh?” Louis muttered, running his fingers through Harry’s curls. “You gonna let them cut these tonight?”

“Nope. I like ‘em. Was on Twitter last night and it seems a lot of people like them so I don’t want to start changing things now, don’t want any bad luck or anything like that. Are Li and Zayn okay about tonight? Nervous?”

“They’re fine, I caught up with them this morning, as you know. And we’re a bit nervous, first time we’ve played together live on stage in a while but we’ve done this shit enough to know what to expect. To be honest, we’re more focused on making you look good, love. We want this for you, you know that.”

“I know. Thank you. I still can’t believe you got them to agree to this for me.”

“Well, I asked them but it was you who convinced them to do it. Trust me when I say they wouldn’t have agreed to this if they didn't like you, or if they didn't think you were talented enough. Zayn’s not shy of telling it how it is. If you were shit, he’d tell you.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Harry sat up slightly, pushing his hair back from his eyes where it had fallen thanks to Louis’ fiddling. “I’m fucking scared, Lou. I know the songs, of course I do. We’ve practised them enough all week but I have a bad feeling, like something’s gonna go wrong, I don’t know if it’s just nerves, or…”

“It is. I used to get like that too before a really important performance. We played at the Brits once and I puked about a minute before we had to go on stage, I’d worked myself up into such a frenzy. But now I just try to go with the flow, like my tattoo says…”

“It is what it is,” they chorused together, grinning at the unison in their words. Harry pulled at the neckline of Louis’ grey jumper, exposing the inked words for a minute. He leaned down and kissed them softly, goosebumps popping up under the touch of his lips. Harry kept nuzzling against Louis’ chest for a little while before he lay back down, pleased for a little peace and quiet.

The silence was disturbed a short while later by insistent bangs on the door, little mumbles heard from behind it and Harry couldn’t stop grinning, swinging his legs out from under him, begging Louis to let him answer the door. Louis grinned himself and sat up, straightening out his t-shirt, quietly hoping it didn't look too much like he and Harry had been up to no good, which would be unfair since they actually hadn’t done anything beyond kissing.

“Pretty Harry!” came a very excited squeal from Doris as Harry opened the door, bending down to catch her as she flew into his arms, little arms encircling his neck tightly as he held her close, carefully standing up. “I miss you, pretty Harry.” She kissed his cheek, and Harry caught Louis’ eye, seeing his boyfriend fonding over him bonding once more with the little girl.

“I missed you too, little Dotty, and you, Ernie!” Harry said, ruffling the little boy’s hair, who had now come to stand next to him, clinging onto the knee of his jeans. Soon, the rest of the room was filled with Tomlinson’s and Deakin’s, everyone greeting both Louis and Harry with hugs and kisses, although Doris had refused to be put down, carried around by Harry as he greeted the other members of the family. He was a little nervous to meet Louis’ other sisters, but they were just as relaxed as Louis was, acting like it wasn’t the first time they’d met him.

“So, you’re Lou’s boyfriend, then?” A somewhat surly dark-haired looking teenage girl asked him, arms folded across her chest, icy blue eyes staring at him.

“Uh, yeah, I am,” Harry muttered, smiling quickly at Doris who was twirling a chunk of Harry’s hair around her little fingers as he spoke. “Is, uh, is that okay?”

“I guess. Just… be nice to my brother, okay? He loves you, like, a lot. He told me. We don’t see enough of him, but I love him to death. Don’t hurt him, okay?”

“I won’t. I promise. I love him a lot, too.” Harry said solemnly, secretly enjoying how protective Louis’ sisters were over their older brother. “You’re a good sister, looking out for him, Felicite…”

“It’s Fizzy. My family call me Fizzy so I guess you can too,” she said, hurrying off with a slight red blush on her cheeks. Harry just grinned and nuzzled his forehead against Doris’. He frowned when a pudgy hand was pressed in front of his eyes.

“Pretty nails,” she said, and Harry gently took her wrist in his hand, pulling it back far enough so he could see without the nails being a blur. He gasped, pretending to be stunned by the sparkly polish on the little girls tiny nails, and grinned.

“Oh, wow! I wish I had sparkly nails like you, they’re so beautiful!”

“Lottie did sparkles,” she whispered into Harry’s ear knowingly, as if it was a big secret. “Achoo not like sparkles.”

“Ah, I think Achoo does like sparkles, really. Shall we ask him?”

The little girl nodded and screeched for Louis across the room, making everyone laugh as Louis finished his chat with Jay and Dan, wandering over with Ernie on his hip. Harry looked at him and realised how domestic they must look, but he loved it. He loved how at ease he felt with Louis’ family, and he couldn’t wait for his own family to join the melee, to be part of the fun with them.

“Yes, Dotty?”

“You like sparkles?” She held out her hand and Louis took it gently, admiring the polish just as Harry had.

“It’s beautiful like you,” he whispered, and Doris practically glowed at the compliment from her favourite big brother. “You know who else likes pretty nails? Harry.” The little girl nodded and not-so-gently patted Harry’s cheeks with the palms of her hands, making Ernest giggle softly, head on Louis’ shoulder by now. “Harry likes lots of pretty things.”

“S’why I like you so much,” Harry muttered, enjoying the bashful expression on Louis’ face. His phone pinged in his pocket and he carefully slid it out, fumbling with it before he held it still and let Louis input the pin code, opening the text his mum had sent. “Ah, they’re here. I better go and find them, get them back here..”

“Doris come?” she asked, a hopeful expression on her face, and Harry didn't have the heart to say no. Louis called over to Jay, telling her he and Harry were going to collect Harry’s family and she waved them off, seemingly happy her youngest children were safe in the hands of her eldest child and his boyfriend. Harry and Louis walked off together, the twins babbling away in their toddler language as they headed to the main entrance. Harry spotted his family first and sped up, dashing to his Mum, who had seen him out of the corner of her eye.

“Harry!” She opened her arms and he stepped inside, his free arm wrapping around his Mum’s shoulder before he pulled away and greeted everyone, Louis doing the same with a matching smile on his own face. As he parted from Gemma, Doris gently patted his cheek, a puzzled expression on her face. She tugged him close and whispered, not so subtly, in his ear.

“Harry, who that?”

“Ah.” Harry smiled and pulled his Mum closer. “Doris, this is my Mum. Her name is Anne, can you say hi?”

“Hi, pretty Harry’s mummy,” she said, burying her face in Harry’s neck, only giggling when Louis stepped over and tickled her side, making her wriggle around and Harry held on tighter, scared of dropping her. Breaking Jay’s daughter wouldn’t be a good look to his boyfriend’s mother.

“Hello, sweetheart. Is this your baby sister, Louis?” she asked, and Louis nodded proudly.

“Yep, and this is her twin brother, Ernie. Can you say hi to Harry’s mum, love?”

“Hi Harry’s mum love,” Ernest repeated, making the gathered adults chuckle to themselves. He clapped his hands, more happy to be the centre of attention than his sister was.

“Shall we take them back, love?” Louis asked and Harry nodded, sharing a secret smile with Louis as he turned to his family, telling them they were going to head backstage. Harry walked next to his Mum while Niall made easy conversation with Louis and Ernest, the little boy keeping everyone entertained. Harry felt calmer just having his family nearby, and he was pleased they’d arrived so early, giving them some time together before things really got going for the live show.

Louis headed in first, followed by Niall, and the rest of the Styles family trickled in. Harry decided he wanted to be the one to make the introductions, and as soon as the door was closed and they were in private he began.

“Okay, so this is my Mum, Anne, my step Dad Robin, my sister Gemma, and my best mate in the whole world, Niall,” Harry said, proudly indicating to each person as he spoke.

“Greetings, Tomlinsons,” Niall boomed, making everyone laugh again. Harry thanked God then for Niall’s presence, having a feeling he would be the ice breaker of the group.

“Anne, this is my Mum, Jay, you met her already, and her husband Dan. My sisters are over there looking like sullen teenagers, Lottie’s the blonde and Felicite has the darker hair. These two troublemakers are Phoebe and Daisy, and you’ve met the twins already.”

“What a beautiful family,” Robin quipped, smiling around at all the new faces.

“Yeah, yours isn’t bad either,” Louis teased, grabbing Harry and kissing him full on the lips in front of everyone, leaving Harry a bit dazed but equally proud and in love. He rested his forehead against Louis’, sharing a quiet moment before they broke away, mingling with their families.

“Lovely to see you again, Anne, your son is a credit to you,” Jay said with a smile, pulling Anne in for a quick hug. “He’s made Lou very happy.”

“As has Louis for Harry.” Harry turned to Doris, playing with the hairclip holding her fringe back, trying to look as though he wasn’t listening, when in actual fact his ears were burning with a need to hear their conversation. Luckily, everyone else was being quiet enough that he could hear.

“I’ll admit, I had my doubts about their relationship, especially early on. There’s quite an age difference between them, not to mention the whole mentor/contestant thing, but… they’ve proved me wrong. They love each other a lot, I think Louis’ come to rely on Harry quite a lot, more than he’ll admit, probably,” Jay confessed, Anne nodding along, clearly agreeing.

“Yes, I think the same for Harry. Everytime we speak, he waxes lyrical about Louis for a good ten minutes before I can persuade him to change the subject. I think sometimes when you know, you just know. They’re meant to be, part of me really believes that.”

“You think they’ll stay together when all this is over, when they’re out of the whole bubble?”

“I do. They came to Holmes Chapel last week for some X Factor promo thing-” Jay nodded. She knew all about it as Louis had spent hours on the phone with her, telling her about it. “-and Louis just… he fitted in. He felt like part of the family already. It wouldn’t surprise me if Harry doesn’t come home after this.” The two women giggled softly and moved away, heading to the little corner of the room where a small kettle and selection of cups sat, a staple in any of Louis’ dressing rooms wherever he went. Harry felt warm inside at their quiet confessions, how easily they seem to have finally accepted the relationship between Louis and Harry, and how easily they’d taken to each of the boys, welcoming them into their families. Harry watched Louis stood across the room, talking to Robin, Gemma and Dan, seamlessly entertaining Ernest who was still on his hip. Thoughts of years to come quickly flashed through Harry’s mind, and he pushed them away, thinking it was way too soon for any of that, no matter how much he secretly loved it.

“Harry, I hungry,” the little girl moaned, pulling at his hair again. Harry tried not to wince and took her back to Jay, who also grabbed Ernest from Louis, heading off with Dan to grab them both some food. Louis had arranged for catering for the two families, and everyone else was going to eat much later, when Harry and Louis were getting ready for the live show.

Everyone mingled for the next few hours. Louis had put some soft music on in the background and had gone off with Dan and Robin to procure some extra chairs, although the younger four children were happy to sit on the floor and plays with their toys (in the toddlers’ case) and their phones (for the teenage twins), and the adults all talked easily, like they’d known each other months or years, not just a few hours.

All of a sudden, the silence was broken when the door crashed open and two men came tumbling in, wide smiles on their faces.

“Well, well, well, look who it ain’t!” One of them cried, and Harry laughed loudly, stumbling over and pulling both Rich and David into tight hugs, quickly followed by Louis.

“Oh my god! You’re here! I’m so fucking happy to see you,” Harry mumbled in Rich’s neck, holding his former adversary tight, just pleased to see him again. It might only have been a week, but when you’ve lived with someone for eight weeks and they’re suddenly gone, it felt like a lot longer. Harry was so happy to be reunited with the other two boys, and by the look of it, so was Louis.

“Course we’re here. All the former contestants are here anyway but Louis called us both this week and asked us to come early and hang on. Shit, I’ve missed that grin, Styles!”

They laughed and hugged again, and then Harry made the introductions. Rich had met most of his family, but most of them were new to David, so all the introductions took a little longer than they’d expected. Once they were introduced, David sat down with Lottie and Felicite making conversation, while Rich and Niall bonded over something interesting on Niall’s phone, no doubt embarrassing photos or videos of Harry, if Niall’s track record was anything to go by.

“Everyone’s getting along so great,” Harry mused quietly to Louis, stood close to each other. They were careful not to be too affectionate with each other given David was the only one in the room who didn't know about their relationship, but still, they felt drawn to each other like magnets. Wherever Louis was, Harry wanted to be. He wasn’t sure if it was the nerves for tonight or what, but he needed Louis like he needed oxygen at the moment. “I love this, you know. Our families blending together like one.”

“Bodes well for the future, doesn’t it?” Louis said, brushing his pinkie finger against Harry’s gently, a small enough gesture that it could go unnoticed.

“Yeah. Yeah, it does,” Harry grinned back, eyes back on the room now, a happy feeling of contentment inside, nerves, for the time being, forgotten.

 

**Saturday - 6.30pm**

Harry was sat in his own dressing room now, finally dressed and ready for the first performance of the night. He had about ten minutes before he was due backstage, to be given a run through of the night, when he was going on even though they’d discussed it multiple times. Harry’s mind felt like a complete blank though, so he was quite pleased about it.

He looked down at the Gucci suit he’d chosen for his first song. He’d decided to go with his slow song to start things off, building it up to his final performance, which he knew was highly anticipated. He still couldn’t quite believe he was wearing Gucci, and he had no idea how Ness had managed it, but he was in love. It was a beautiful red floral suit, and fitted Harry like a glove. His legs looked endless in the skinny fit trousers, and the black shirt contrasted with the bright and bold fabric of the suit perfectly. He couldn’t wait to see Louis’ reaction.

After a few more minutes sitting in silence, trying not to fiddle with his hair, there was a soft knock at the door. Harry knew who it would be because their families had already taken their seats in the studio, front row seats procured by Louis of course. He stood up and made his way to the door, fastening his jacket shut before he opened it, determined to look his best for his boyfriend. He grasped the handle and pushed it down, pulling the door towards himself, revealing an equally stunning looking Louis.

Louis was wearing the sexiest suit Harry had seen him in so far. It was black and the fabric was glittery, and it was clearly custom made for Louis’ frame because it clung to his curves perfectly. It dipped in beautifully at his waist, the fabric snug around his chest. Harry held up a finger and motioned in a circle. Louis grinned but did as Harry asked, doing a quick twirl in the corridor. The trousers were quite possibly the best part. They fitted perfectly down Louis’ shapely thighs, and were like a second skin around Harry’s favourite part of Louis - his shapely arse. He reached forward and grabbed Louis’ lapels, tugging him into the room, and Louis stumbled in surprise, crashing against Harry’s body. Harry ran his fingers over the crisp white cotton of the shirt Louis was wearing under the suit, and bit his lip, too turned on by Louis’ appearance.

“You look like sin, you know that?” Harry murmured, his voice low with lust and desire. “Louis, I… fucking hell, you look amazing. You are so sexy, I just wish I had to time to show you how much I want you right now…”

“Not so bad yourself, Styles,” Louis purred back, his voice like velvet to Harry’s ears. “Not just anyone could pull off that suit, you know, but as always, you manage it.”

“It’s Gucci, Lou. How the fuck am I wearing a Gucci suit, about to perform on the X Factor final? How is this my life?”

“Because you’re a talented man, and also my boyfriend, which makes me equally as lucky.”

“Did you come to admire the suit, or show off yours?” Harry asked, rubbing his nose quickly against Louis’, knowing the make up team would kill him in he ruined the natural looking but actually caked on make-up he was sporting for tonight.

“Um, both, and at the same time, neither,” Louis muttered, looking down at the ground for a minute. “Actually, I had something to give you..”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, hang on..” Louis reached up and fiddled beneath the back of his shirt collar, finally bringing his hands back in front of him, a silver chain in his hands, a ring dangling from it. “Um, you can say no, but I’d like you to wear this tonight.”

“I recognise that… it’s always on your bedside table, right?” Harry remembered back to his many sleepovers at Louis’ house, the turquoise ring always catching his attention. Louis didn't wear jewellery, so he assumed him wearing it tonight meant it was special in some way. He was curious and hoped Louis would tell him a bit more.

“Yeah. It’s, uh, it’s a ring my Grandad gave me before he died. Said it had always been his lucky charm, and it’s sort of been mine since then? I never wear it, that was his thing, but I have it on this chain when I think I need a bit more luck. Wore it the day we signed Rogue’s first record contract, then the day we got our first number one, and… today. But I want you to wear it, love.”

“Louis, I-”

“Please don’t say no. I thought about getting you something else, but I thought about how much I’d love to see you on stage, wearing my jewellery and no-one else knowing about it, that it was mine. I know we’re a secret, but in a way, you’ll be showing everyone you’re mine up there, and a little luck couldn’t hurt either, right?”

“Oh, Louis.” Harry sighed and carefully lifted up his hair as Louis lifted the chain up and around his neck, fastening it and letting it dip down, hanging low between his pecs. “It’s so beautiful. It means so much to me you want to wear it…” He sighed as the cool metal fell against his chest, underneath the buttoned up black shirt he was wearing. “I know you can’t see it now but you will for the next two songs, especially our one…”

“Yeah, is there a reason you haven’t shown me your outfit for that?” Louis’ eyebrow was cocked and a strange expression was on his face that Harry just had to kiss off, make up be damned.

“Probably the same reason I haven’t seen your outfit,” Harry replied, hands sliding up and under Louis’ jacket, resting on his warm waist on top of his shirt. “You do look stunning though, can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Shit, have you seen yourself? Can’t wait to take that off you later on, or whatever else you’ve got on…” Louis pushed up onto his tiptoes then, ignoring the squeak of the shiny leather of his shoes as they kissed softly and tenderly. Harry shuddered as Louis’ hand came up, cupping his cheek, his thumb rubbing up and down his cheekbone. Their last few kisses were chaste, and for some reason, Harry felt there was so much behind them, something more than usual. “I love you, Harry.”

“I love you, too. Just… before we go out there tonight… thank you. For everything. You’ve been the most amazing mentor ever, and I feel so lucky to have met you, and then to fall in love with you. Whatever happens tonight, I’ll always be grateful that this show brought me you. I… I’m so happy with you, Louis, I don’t want to lose you…”

“You won’t. I told you the other night, didn't I? This isn’t just about the show for me, Harry. I’m so fucking in love with you, baby. I’m not letting you go now, no way. You’re mine, and I plan it on it staying that way, if you want it to?”

“I think I’d quite like that,” Harry said, a soft smile spreading across his face. “I just want to make you proud tonight, even if I don’t win…”

“I’m proud of you already. You’re here at the final… you deserve everything good, my darling. You really do. Now give us a cuddle, come on.” They stood together, arms around their bodies, swaying gently to an invisible beat, lost in their own little world for a few moments. It was Louis who broke the hug first, holding Harry at arm’s length for a minute, staring at him. “Good luck, sweetheart. Ready to go?”

“No.” Harry shook his head, making Louis laugh. “But I guess we’d better go anyway. Stay with me, Lou?”

“Always,” Louis mumbled softly, tugging Harry over to the door before he reluctantly dropped his hand, heading into the corridor. “Here we go. The beginning of everything…”

 

**Saturday 7pm**

“Good evening everyone, and welcome to the X Factor final! We have an amazing line up planned for you tonight. Our two amazing finalists Marvin and Harry are each singing two songs for you, and they’re finishing up with their performances with our special guest stars. Unfortunately for you guys, we’re keeping those under wraps at the moment, so you’ll have to stayed tune to find out who they’ll be singing with!” The audience clapped and cheered at that, excitement running wild in the studio now. Louis squeezed Harry’s arm quickly where they were stood backside, and Harry gave him a tense smile.

They could see Dermot on stage in a navy suit from a crack in the screen they were stood behind, Marvin and Jason to their left looking very dapper in their own suits, although Harry had to admit neither of them held a candle to how amazing Louis looked. Louis just smiled and nodded slightly as Dermot spoke again, introducing the acts and their mentors. Music pumped out into the studio as the doors slid open, revealing them to the gathered crowds and cameras.

Harry blinked for a moment until he came back down to earth, stepping in time with Louis out onto the stage, waving at everyone, the screaming aimed at them absolutely deafening. They all made their way across to where Dermot was stood. He introduced Marvin and Jason first, the two men waving and smiling broadly.

“And please give it up for our other finalist, Harry Styles, and his mentor Louis Tomlinson!” The screams went up in volume again as Harry and Louis grinned at each other then back out at the audience. Harry's eyes raked over the gathered crowds and finally locked on his and Louis’ families. His mum looked ridiculously proud, Gemma was whistling with her fingers in her mouth, and the youngest twins were on Jay and Dan’s hips, waving wildly. Doris was blowing kisses Harry was fairly certain were aimed at him, and he couldn’t resist sending her one back, making the young girls watching scream in excitement, not realising those kisses were destined for the two year old sister of his boyfriend.

“Harry, I’m coming to you first, if that’s okay,” Dermot began, and Harry nodded, listening as the screams died down so they could listen to his interview. “How are you feeling about tonight? Prepared well enough?”

“Yeah, Louis’ been working me like a dog, been singing from morning to night most days,” Harry chuckled, making Louis give him a comical glare, making the audience laugh too. “But nah, it’s been a lot of fun, if a lot of pressure. I feel ready though, still can’t quite believe it’s here.”

“And can you give us any hint about your mystery act? You’ve kept your cards close to your chest all week..”

“My lips are sealed,” Harry teased, making Dermot pout jokingly. “I think it’s going to be brilliant though, I’m not sure if anyone is expecting it at all, so make sure you watch!”

“And Louis… this has been your final week with Harry on the X Factor… have you enjoyed it? We saw on Twitter you went back with him to his hometown on Holmes Chapel.” A few screams rang out at that, and Louis waited for them to die down before he answered.

“Yeah, we did an appearance in Harry’s hometown to drum up some support, it was a lot of fun and a good break from the pressure of constant rehearsals. But to be honest, no matter what happens tonight, I’m ridiculously proud of Harry, and I know he’s got a lot more to come. He’s been an amazing contestant, as have all my boys, actually, and I feel lucky to have been given such a great category.” Louis clapped over towards Rich and David who were stood on the special viewing area where the previous contestants were gathered, watching the proceedings of the final show.

Dermot moved on to Jason and Marvin, his questioning along the same line as that he did with Harry and Louis, passing the next few minutes before he turned to Beth and Simon who were sat at the judges table. Beth looked gorgeous in a forest green evening gown, her hair swept back in an elegant chignon, and Harry felt she looked a bit like a Disney princess. Simon was, as usual, in his typically boring outfit of white t-shirt and jeans, and Harry struggled to keep focus as he droned on about the night, and how good it was going to be.

“Okay, so after the break, we’re going to be hearing from the first of our finalists. Marvin will be singing a Michael Bublé classic you are not going to want to miss, see you in five.” The cameras cut and Louis grabbed Harry in a hug when he noticed Jason doing the same, pleased for an excuse to keep contact with Harry.

“Good luck babe, see you in a bit, okay?” Harry nodded and watched as Louis wandered over to the judges table, taking his seat again between Beth and Jason, still wanting to be kept separated from Simon, sure he wouldn’t be able to control himself tonight if Simon was rude to Harry in any way, although both of them were anticipating that he would be. Louis just told Harry to keep his eyes on him if he felt himself getting upset or worked up, and Harry was determined to take that advice. He and Marvin left the stage and hovered in the wings, making small talk with the crew as they waited for the advert break to finish.

When it did, they both watched on a small monitor backstage as Marvin’s first VT played, and before they knew it, the doors were opening and Marvin was stepping onto the fog filled stage, walking up to the microphone stand, beginning his battle to win the X Factor.

~*~

Louis got to his feet and clapped as Marvin finished the final lines of Michael Buble’s song _Home_ , the rest of the audience joining him in cheering for Harry's rival. If there was one thing Louis was, it was fair. He knew that was an absolutely stunning performance, and he wasn’t going to rip it apart for the sake of it. Marvin deserved amazing comments for that, and Louis was going to be a fair judge and give them to him. Surprisingly, Dermot came to Louis first, and he quickly cleared his throat, his pen still clutched his hand as he began to talk.

“First of all, Marvin, I have to say a massive well done for making it to the final, it’s well deserved. Secondly, that performance was stunning. I love that song, Buble is a genius and it was a joy to watch you up on stage, enjoying yourself. Your voice is superb for this type of music, and I think no matter what happens tonight, you have a bright future ahead of you. My only tip is try to relax a little more for your next song. I know you’re nervous, of course I do, but let yourself go, enjoy it a bit more. If you’re tense, we’re tense with you, and I just want to watch you having the time of your life up there. I can’t wait to see what’s next, well done.” The audience applauded Louis’ comments, and listened as Jason, Beth and Simon gave him equally positive feedback before Dermot cut to a break, promising Harry would take to the stage next.

Louis hopped out of his seat and darted over to where his family was sat, high-fiving Niall as he went past, crouching down in front of his mum and Dan.

“You guys okay?” Louis asked, everyone along the line nodding at him. “Shit, Mum, Haz is up next. Hate that I can’t go back and there and check on him…”

“Trust him, love. He’s going to be amazing, I know it. You’ve both rehearsed this, he’s ready.”

“I know, I do…” Louis sighed, ruffling Doris’ curls for a moment. “When this is over.. I’m gonna ask him to move in with me, Mum. I don’t want to lose him after this. I know it’s soon, I do, but he’s what I want.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me in the slightest?” Jay grinned at her son, pulling him into a quick hug. “Gorgeous suit, by the way, darling.”

“Oh, wait til you see Harry’s then.” Doris clapped her hands at that, and Louis grinned down at his baby sister, giving her a quick cuddle.

“Harry look pretty?”

“The prettiest,” Louis agreed, loving the toothy grin Doris gave him at those words. “Right, better get back. Love you all.” He jumped up and smiled at Anne as he stepped back up on the Judges area, taking his seat and ignoring the glare Simon was sending him at the fact he’d left the stage to be with family in the small break.

Dermot came back to the stage then and introduced Harry, his VT playing through the studio. It showed their rehearsals both at the rehearsal studio throughout the week, and last night here in the TV studio, the pair of them laughing and joking as well as taking things seriously. There were also a few shots of Harry practising guitar in the house, and Louis turned around, looking at the audience and how they were reacting to all of this.

The voiceover boomed out Harry’s name, and Louis held his breath as Harry stepped onto the stage, resplendent in his floral suit, his body just a silhouette until he stepped into the light, looking a bit ethereal as he made his way to the front, picking up the acoustic guitar that had been left there by the crew during the VT playback. The lights in the room lowered, leaving just one spotlight on Harry as he started to sing, quickly coming in with the guitar after the first few words.

 _We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been._  
_We just try to keep those secrets in a lie,_  
_And if they find out, will it all go wrong?  
__And Heaven knows, no one wants it to._  

 _So I could take the back road_  
_But your eyes will lead me straight back home._  
_And if you know me like I know you  
_ _You should love me, you should know._

 _Friends just sleep in another bed,_  
_And friends don't treat me like you do._  
_Well I know that there's a limit to everything,_  
_But my friends won't love me like you.  
__No, my friends won't love me like you._  

 _We're not friends, we could be anything._  
_If we try to keep those secrets safe._  
_No one will find out if it all went wrong.  
__They'll never know what we've been through._  

 _So I could take the back road,_  
_But your eyes'll lead me straight back home._  
_And if you know me like I know you,  
__You should love me, you should know._  

 _Friends just sleep in another bed,_  
_And friends don't treat me like you do._  
_Well I know that there's a limit to everything,_  
_But my friends won't love me like you.  
_ _No, my friends won't love me like you._

Louis could feel himself getting a little emotional as Harry finished up the song. There was something incredibly special about Harry sitting up there singing with just a guitar as accompaniment. His eyes remained closed as he sang every word, and Louis’ chest felt warm as he knew Harry was singing those words just to him. It felt special, despite the hundreds of people surrounding them, and the millions watching in their homes. Harry allowed his eyes to open as he came to the final few verses, playing flawlessly, voice full of emotion and heart.

 _But then again, if we're not friends,_  
_Someone else might love you too._  
_And then again, if we're not friends,_ _  
There'd be nothing I could do, and that's why..._

 _Friends should sleep in other beds._  
_And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do._  
_And I know that there's a limit to everything._  
_But my friends won't love me like you._  
_No, my friends won't love me like you do.  
_ _Oh, my friends will never love me like you…_

Harry’s voice wobbled on the last few lines, and Louis stared at him, willing him to hold it together. Harry only just made it to the last words, breaking down as he sang out the last four words, clearly entirely overcome. He released the guitar, letting it rest against him thanks to the strap over his shoulder as he covered his face with his hands, shoulders shaking as everyone started screaming and applauding. Louis couldn’t watch anymore, and did something he knew he might later regret, but in the moment, it was completely the right thing to do.

He pushed back from the desk and shoved his chair back, taking a few steps down from the desk, heading for the stage. Everyone was cheering louder now, sensing what was happening, and it simply spurred Louis on. He climbed the few steps and didn't hesitate in pulling Harry into his arms, the other man collapsing his forehead onto Louis’ shoulder, clinging onto him despite the guitar between their bodies. Louis reached down and gently manoeuvered it to the side, just comforting Harry for a few seconds until his tears subsided, breaking them apart and starting at his boy, full of love and wonder for what he’d just seen.

“You okay?” he whispered, just for them to hear, and Harry nodded, giving him a wobbly smile. “I’m going back, but… well, you know. I’m so proud of you.” He hugged Harry again and waved at the audience as he dashed back to his seat, waiting for the audience to hush so he could give his feedback. “Harry, that was phenomenal. I think that I, and everyone in this room, felt the emotion you put into that song tonight, you sang with such passion. Playing and singing at the same time, especially under this pressure is just beyond brilliant, and I am so proud of your performance tonight. Don’t be embarrassed about your tears, just shows us all what this means to you. Well done, love.”

Beth and Jason gave equally wonderful comments that had Harry blushing and staring down at the floor, mumbling words of thanks at them. Louis had never felt more fond. He stiffened up in his seat as the camera pointed at Simon went live, and steeled himself more ignorant and nasty comments, ones he knew would undo Harry’s confidence in a matter of seconds.

“Well, that was a little bit over emotional, wasn’t it? Not sure the tears at the end were entirely necessary. Your vocal was adequate throughout, the song suits your range which is something. Personally, it isn’t my favourites of Ed’s songs, but you did a decent enough job. I think next time leave the guitar at home, though, until you’re a bit more practised with it.”

Louis was pleased at the boos that chorused loudly at those words, smirking down at the table, tapping his pen on the desk. He didn't look up to meet Harry’s eye again until Dermot started speaking, meaning there was no chance his face would be caught on camera. He locked eyes with Harry for a moment, staring intently across the room, blocking out every single person in the room aside from themselves. It was only when the cameras stopped rolling that Louis once again jumped down from the stage, heading backstage, the eyes of the room on him..

~*~

Harry jumped when his dressing room door slammed open, his trousers around his ankles as he quickly made the change into the outfit for his second song of the night. He felt relieved when he saw it was Louis and carefully kicked off the Gucci trousers, squealing as Louis scooped him up under his thighs, carrying him over until his back hit the wall, kissing him roughly for a moment until he pulled away, dark eyes focused entirely on Harry for a moment.

“That was the best thing I’ve ever heard in my life,” Louis whispered, the words settling between them, their bodies still pressed together, touching at every possible point. “Do you have any idea how much I wanted to fucking kiss you up there, show the world you’re mine?”

Harry could feel his body responding to those words, his arousal barely hidden behind the black cotton of his Calvin Klein boxers. He felt Louis’ hands snake down and grab at his arse, holding them close again, kissing him deeply. Their tongues tangled together until Harry came to his senses, not quite knowing how long they’d been locked away.

“Shit, baby, you better go, get out there-”

“I know, but _fuck_ I love you,” Louis muttered, kissing Harry’s lips one more time before he stumbled over to the door, eyes raking up and down Harry’s half bare body. “See you out there. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Harry collapsed back against the wall when Louis shut the door behind him, leaving Harry alone once more. Louis always managed to leave him breathless, like his world had stopped for just a few moments. The way Louis kissed him always left Harry wanting more, and he ignored the throb of his cock in his underwear as he reached for the second pain of bold trousers of the evening. He’d loved these trousers as soon as he’d set eyes on them earlier in the week, and pulled them on, slipping the waistband fastening together easily.

He shrugged off the sweaty shirt he was wearing and pulled on another black one, tucking it in to the waistband of his trousers, leaving the top few buttons undone this time. He peered into the mirror, pleased to see he could see Louis’ ring against his chest through the gap in his shirt, and he couldn’t wait for the world to see it as well, even if they had no idea of the significance of it. The fact that he and Louis knew was enough… for now.

He ran a hand through his hair and hurried to the backstage area, everyone bustling about as quietly as they could as Marvin performed his second song on stage. The audience was singing and clapping along with him, and Harry grinned for his friend, pleased his performance was being appreciated for what it was. Harry danced along as Ness came along and tweaked his outfit slightly, having his hand slapped away as she undid another of his buttons, and Harry tried to stop her.

“Trust me, this works,” she’d mumbled, and Harry had reluctantly agreed to let her carry on. One of the hair and make up team came and spritzed his hair with some products, and he lingered nervously behind the doors as Marvin ran off, on a high from the amazing comments he’d received on his performance. Harry hugged him before he listened to his own voice echo through the studio as footage of him and Louis back home in Holmes Chapel played to the audience, his show at the shopping mall going down well with those inside the studio.

“HARRY STYLES!”

The audience cheered again as Harry stepped through onto the stage, the brilliant lights of the screens behind him and the floor beneath him caught his eye and he grinned, excited to get the performance going. Knowing it was his final solo performance on the X Factor stage was a bit daunting but when he caught Louis’ eye and his quick thumbs up, he knew he had to nail it.

The violins that started the famous song rang out and Harry, still stood at the very top of the stage, on top of the small staircase, lifted his microphone to his mouth, choosing not to use a stand for this song.

 _I used to rule the world_  
_Seas would rise when I gave the word_  
_Now in the morning, I sleep alone_ _  
Sweep the streets I used to ow_ n

Harry paused in the slight instrumental, eyes flitting about to see people waving their arms in the air, singing along, looking happy so far. He began singing again, losing himself in the power of the music.

 _I used to roll the dice_  
_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_  
_Listen as the crowd would sing_ _  
Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!_

 _One minute I held the key_  
_Next the walls were closed on me_  
_And I discovered that my castles stand_ _  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

 _I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_  
_For some reason I can't explain_  
_Once you go there was never, never an honest word_ _  
And that was when I ruled the world_

Through the instrumental, Harry stepped forwards towards the front of the stage, the crowds getting more excited and loud with every step he took. He grinned as he went into the next song and chorus, dancing around and strutting across the stage, arms flying everywhere as he lost himself in the rhythm of the music. The song had always been a favourite of his, and it was unsurprising that Louis loved it as well, the pair easily settling on it in rehearsals.

 _It was a wicked and wild wind_  
_Blew down the doors to let me in_  
_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_ _  
People couldn't believe what I'd become_

 _Revolutionaries wait_  
_For my head on a silver plate_  
_Just a puppet on a lonely string_ _  
Oh, who would ever want to be king?_

 _I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_Roman Calvary choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_  
_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_  
_Never an honest word_ _  
But that was when I ruled the world_

The song broke into its famous third bridge, and Harry felt his skin cover in goosebumps as he belted into the microphone. He could feel the room vibrate as every single person in the room joined in with him, arms in the air, and something about it felt poignant. At one point, Harry even stopped singing, listening to the audience go on without him. He could see Louis singing at the top of his lungs as well, on his feet like the rest of the audience. Doris was bopping around on the floor in front of Jay and Dan’s feet while Ernest just hugged Lottie, watching with wide eyes as the room came alive.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_Roman Calvary choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_  
_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_  
_Never an honest word_ _  
But that was when I ruled the world_

Harry had never felt anything like it as he finished the last lines without any backing at all. It was almost eerie how the audience automatically stopped singing, listening to the final words that tumbled from Harry’s lips, his voice only wavering slightly as he delivered the last line with perfect notes. It stayed silent for a moment, and Harry swallowed, wondering what to do when all of a sudden, it exploded.

The room was on its feet, people were stamping their feet through the floor, and it was a cacophony to Harry’s ears. He bit his lip and just locked eyes with Louis before his mentor turned around, letting the crowd reaction sink in.Harry felt Dermot walk onto the stage and come to a stop next to him, trying to shush the audience so Beth could begin her critique.

Eventually, after she and Jason had spoken, the camera turned on Simon, and Harry kept his grin fixed on his face, determined to let a word Simon spoke destroy the amazing bubble of pride inside him. He’d never had a reaction like this, and he couldn’t quite believe this was happening, and there was no way Simon had the power over him to destroy that.

“I’m not sure if you think you’re Chris Martin or something…” Simon began, and Harry’s eyes flitted over to Louis, watching him roll his eyes, pen clutched in his hand. Harry knew that was to keep him from slamming a fist on the desk or reacting more aggressively. He swallowed and looked back to Simon who waited for the crowd to quieten down before he started again. “I mean, again, vocally it was good but you struggled in parts due to the energy of jumping around to the song-”

“That’s what a real performer does, Simon, not that you’d know anything about that,” Louis cut in to thunderous applause. “I’ve been there. I’ve made myself breathless because I’ve got so caught in a song, in a moment with the audience, and believe me, having those moments means more than anything.” The crowd cheered and echoed Louis’ words, and Harry saw his Mum waving at him, and he quickly waved back, smiling shyly as he saw the camera fix on him again.

“Erm, Louis, I’m not done-” Simon started but Louis just held up a hand, not giving a shit anymore.

“Yeah, you are.” Harry bit back a laugh at that, and he took in the shocked reactions of Jason and Beth to Louis’ cheek. “You’ve been done a long time. Harry, that was bloody fantastic, and no I’m not sorry for swearing. You have such energy on stage, and I think almost everyone in this room lost themselves in that with you. We were all singing along, having fun with you and that’s so important. You were phenomenal, and honestly, I could not be more proud of you, really I couldn’t.” Harry’s hand instinctively flew up to grab the ring from Louis, and Louis winked at him when he caught the action, making it obvious so people would look on it as more of a mentor moment than anything else. “If it were up to me, we’d just crown you the winner already. You don’t even know how good you are, Harry Styles. We should all be very excited to see what is going to come from you over the next few years.”

“Well, there we are, ladies and gentlemen, we might have found the next star in young Harry here if our very own Louis Tomlinson has anything to do with it,” Dermot began, turning to Harry as the music of the show played in the background, the floor manager counting down to the advert break to the side. “So, Harry, I know you’re all out of breath from your performance but can you tell us quickly how much it would mean to you tonight if you were crowned winner of the X Factor?”

“Everything,” Harry answered, easily and honestly. “I’ve thought about this for years, but I don’t think I ever quite dared to dream I would make it this far. This is me making every single dream I had as a child come true, and being here as a finalist is just the icing on the cake if I’m honest. I’ve had the time of my life on this show, and I can’t fathom the fact it’s over tonight.”

“Tell me about it, doesn’t feel like five minutes ago I was meeting some of you at the first auditions, and seeing you all through boot camp. Anyway, well done, Harry, now we just have your special guest performance to look forward to! Let’s hear it one more time for Harry Styles!” Harry waved and blew kisses to the audience as he jogged off the stage, heading backstage and straight into Marvin’s waiting arms. The two men hugged for a moment, letting the fact they only had one song left each sink in. They were almost there… they’d almost made it.

~*~

Harry had a little while between the end of his performance and Marvin’s one due to the fact the X Factor had gotten one of the previous winners, a woman called Elise, to come and sing her latest single to break the show up and allow everyone to get ready for their special performances. Harry’s mum had slipped backstage during the break to come and comfort her son, who had suddenly become quite overwhelmed with everything after his hug with Marvin. He’d text her asking for her help and she’d got Louis’ attention, Louis getting the security to escort her to Harry’s dressing room, not before whispering to Anne to text him and tell him what was going on with Harry.

Harry had calmed down after a few cuddles, and had managed to get himself together enough to grab his outfits from the third part of the rail Ness had left for him earlier in the day, when this was something on the horizon, something that didn't feel quite real. Now it was, and it was scary. He jumped when Niall came into the room, barrelling into Harry and hugging him tightly.

“I snuck back here… right little rebel, I am,” he laughed, pulling away from the hug and looking at Harry. “How you doing? Anne said you were feeling a bit iffy so thought I’d come and check on me best mate.”

“I’m alright, Ni. Think it’s just hitting me that this is it, you know? This is the very last thing I’m going to do on the show to convince the public I should be the winner. Oh, and not just that, I’m performing with the band I’ve idolised for years, and oh yeah, my boyfriend happens to be the lead singer too, shit-” Harry suddenly slid his back down the wall, sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest, breaths coming in shallow gasps.

“Haz, you need to calm down, mate. Come on, deep breaths for me… look at me, Harry. Breathe with me, okay? In and out… that’s it. You’re okay, I promise.” Harry just focused on the feeling of Niall stroking up and down his leg for the next few minutes, trying to steady his breathing. He hated the fact he had panic attacks when things became too much, but it had been a long time since he’d last had one, judges houses with Louis, if he remembered correctly. “That’s it, well done, Haz. You want me to get Lou?”

Harry shook his head, still trying to focus on his breaths. “No, I- don’t worry him, I’ll be okay.” Niall nodded but didn't move from where he was sat, clearly not feeling confident enough to leave Harry just yet. “Thanks, Niall, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t apologise. To be honest, I’m surprised you’ve held it together this long, I’d have lost the plot long ago.” Harry giggled at that, and Niall grinned, shifting so he could sit down next to Harry now. “Seriously. You’ve been amazing up there tonight, you know that? Everyone’s loved it all.”

“Thank you,” Harry muttered, feeling a little self-conscious to hear Niall praising him like this. “I’ve just really given it everything I’ve got. I’m shitting myself over this next one, though. How am I meant to hold my own up there with Rogue? They’re proper popstars Niall, I’m just… a kid from Holmes Chapel.”

“You’re so much more than that,” Niall said softly, his voice cutting through the silence. “Harry, Louis wouldn’t want to sing with you if he thought you were shit, or you’d show the band up. You’ve rehearsed it, you phoned me enough to tell me how much fun you were having, how excited you were. Don’t lose that. This is gonna be amazing, everyone is gonna freak when you all show up together…”

“Damn right they are,” came a soft voice from the doorway, and Harry and Niall’s heads snapped up, seeing Louis stood there. Niall just reached and squeezed Harry’s shoulder before he got his feet, shaking Louis’ hand as he slipped past him and into the corridor, closing the door on the pair of them. Louis dumped something off to the side and quickly joined Harry on the floor, and Harry rested his head automatically on Louis’ shoulder, drawing strength from him. “You alright, sweetheart?”

“Yeah. Just had a silly moment.” Louis reached down and took Harry’s hand in his own, stroking it softly with his thumb as they sat in silence. “I’m just a bit overwhelmed by everything. Thinking about what’s coming sent me over the edge a bit.”

“I’m here now,” Louis soothed, voice soft and gentle. “Do you have any idea how excited I am to finally get up there and sing with you? I’ve wanted this since I watched you audition all those months ago. I remember thinking you were special, even then. You had something about you that I couldn’t tear my eyes away from, and I still can’t now, when we’re kissing, when we’re making love, when you’re on stage.”

“Lou-” Harry tilted his chin and met Louis’ lips in a soft kiss. “We’re doing this, aren’t we? We’re gonna get up there and sing together?”

“We are,” Louis grinned back, nodding slightly. “So we’d better get dressed. I bought my stuff here, was worried about you, even when your mum text me and said you were okay. I told the producers I was going to get ready so they’re covering for me while Marvin performs.” Harry nodded and took the hand Louis was offering, getting to his feet. They kissed again until Harry pulled away, heading over to the rail and laying out his clothes on the back of the sofa. He stripped off what he was wearing until he was only in his underwear, hearing Louis do the same behind him. He pulled on the ridiculously skinny jeans Ness had found for him before he draped his shirt around his body. He purposely didn't turn around as he grabbed the polka dot headscarf that was part of the outfit and headed into the bathroom, fixing his curls and wrapping the fabric around his head, holding them away from his face.

The last thing were his battered brown suede boots and a black leather belt, which he made quick work of threading through the belt loops on his jeans. He looked down, smirking slightly at just how sheer the shirt was, entirely exposing his laurel tattoos at his hips, as well as those on his chest. Slowly, he turned around, peeking to see if Louis was ready first.

What he saw took his breath away. Louis was stood there in his outfit for stage, and he looked stunning. He had on the tightest black jeans Harry had ever seen. Underneath a fitted black blazer, done up with just one button which emphasised the curve of Louis’ waist, was a black scoop neck t-shirt, showing off just the tip of the ink on his collarbones. The jacket sleeves only came to his mid forearm, exposing all of his tattoos, and finally, the piéce de resistance, was a small black and white pocket square tucked into the jacket pocket.

“Wow.” Harry felt his mouth was horribly dry but he and Louis slowly gravitated towards each other, some sort of magnetic pull drawing them towards each other, entirely out of their control. Hands crept onto waists, eyes locked on each other, and breaths mingled as they just grew closer, and Harry’s breath stuttered, like he felt something was changing between them tonight, having felt that earlier in the evening as well. Now… Louis was all he wanted. Forever. And the thought didn't scare him at all. “I… wow. You’re stunning, Lou.”

“I’m stunning? Harry, I can practically see your body through that shirt,” Louis mumbled, eyes roving up and down his torso, making Harry feel as if he were stood there completely naked.

“Nothing you haven’t seen before,” he said, winking at Louis.

“Well, I’m not sure if I want to share that body with the world, it’s all mine,”  he mumbled as he drew Harry into a kiss, quickly becoming dirty and needy. They jumped apart when the door banged open and a disgusted sound came. Harry hurried to step away from Louis, wiping his spit-slick lips with the back of his hand, grinning and blushing when he saw it was Liam and Zayn who had walked in on them, mid-kiss.

“Eww. I’ve gone blind, Liam, you’ll have to go on without me,” Zayn wailed, rubbing at his eyes as if he were in pain. Liam just laughed and shoved Louis in the arm, grinning at Harry all the while. “Seriously, can’t you two put each other down for just five minutes?”

“For your information, Zaynie,” Louis began, wandering back over to Harry, shoving his hand deep into Harry’s back pocket. “I haven’t kissed my Hazza here for at least half an hour, which is just entirely unacceptable. So excuse us for being affectionate and in love.”

“Sickening,” Zayn muttered, while Harry was sure he heard Liam mumble something that sounded suspiciously like “So cute, Loulou.”

“You boys ready?” Louis asked, and both Zayn and Liam nodded, the latter twirling his drumsticks around in his hands. “Fuck, first time we’ve done this in a while, huh?”

“Yep. Gonna be fucking sick though,” Zayn quipped, and the other boys nodded. What struck Harry most in that moment, stood between the band he’d idolised for years, was how much of a part of it all he felt. He didn't feel like the fanboy he’d been when he’d met them both properly earlier in the week, and that was testament to what great guys they were, how encouraging of Harry they were. He truly felt part of this performance, and right now, he couldn’t wait to get up on stage and belt the song out, ready to blow the socks off everyone watching in the studio and at home.

“Before we go, I just wanted to thank you for doing this for me. I know you’re doing it because I’m Louis’ contestant, and I’m Lou’s boyfriend, but-”

“No, Harry,” Zayn cut in, a hand on his chest all of a sudden. “We’re doing this because you’re fucking awesome. Don’t think Liam and I haven’t sat down and watched every single one of your performances before we agreed with this. I don’t care if you’re Lou’s boyfriend or not. If you weren’t any good, I wouldn’t be here, simple as that. You’re great, and I think you have amazing potential for the future.”

“We wanted to do this, Harry. We didn't feel beholden because of your relationship with Louis. I want you to go out there and smash it, okay? Just enjoy every minute of it.” Liam pulled Harry into a quick hug, and the younger man was immensely grateful for these few moments.

“I plan to,” Harry said, watching as Zayn and Liam high-fived Louis before they left the room, Louis and Harry following. Just before they excited, Harry tugged on Louis’ wrist, bringing him to a quick stop, and he pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. “I love you, babe. Let’s go and do this, yeah?”

“Fuck yeah,” Louis grinned, kissing Harry back and finally dropping his hand as they headed off down the corridor, moving their in-ears into place, grinning excitedly at each other. It only took them a few minutes of walking to arrive backstage, hovering near where they could see the instruments being set up on stage in front of the oblivious audience. Harry was practically buzzing with nervous energy now, and he just wanted to get out there.

“No fucking way,” came a voice towards them and Harry whirled around, grinning and nodding.

“Yes way!” Marvin grabbed Harry in a tight hug, still on his own high from performing with Charlie Puth on the stage. “Can you believe this?”

“You and Rogue? Oh my god, they’re gonna fucking freak,” Marvin chuckled, reaching out to shake Louis’ hand. “Good luck… I cannot wait to see this…”

“Thanks mate, see you after,” Louis said, tucking the wire of his ear pack on his waistband where it had popped free. “Bring it in, lads.” Harry watched as Louis held out his hand, and Liam and Zayn piled their on top, forming a little tower of hands for a moment. “Haz, come in, babe.” Harry rested his hand on top, and smiled as the three Rogue members pumped them all up and down, shouting “1, 2, 3, let’s go!” and stood behind the doors.

“It’s the moment we’ve all been waiting for folks… in the very last performance of the X Factor final, it’s Harry Styles and his special guests!” The audience cheered as the room was plunged into darkness, all lights being cut so Harry and the band could make their way onto stage and into position unseen by anyone. Harry’s heart was racing as his eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness, and it was only when the opening chords of _Spaces_ rang out that it hit him. This was actually happening, right now. Zayn’s rich voice wove throughout the studio as the screams began, and it was only when Louis’ distinctive voice began did a few lights go up, exposing Harry and the band to the room and cameras.

 _Who's gonna be the first one to start the fight?_  
_Who's gonna be the first one to fall asleep at night?_  
_Who's gonna be the last one to drive away?_ _  
Who's gonna be the last one to forget this place?_

Harry’s watched with stunned eyes as Zayn and Louis effortlessly played and sang at the same time, following the cameras with their eyes as they sang. It was mesmerising, and Louis nodded at him as Harry took on his own line, ready to finally become part of the group he’d loved for so long.

 _We keep taking turns_ _  
_ _Will we ever learn?_

The rest of the studios lights glared down on them as the four men began to sing together, harmonies on point as they had been all week during rehearsals. Harry sang passionately, putting his all into the performance, focusing on not just singing the melody as he usually would in his bedroom. Instead, he was part of this four part harmony, and it sounded amazing.

 _Oh spaces between us_  
_Keep getting deeper_  
_It's harder to reach you_  
_Even though I try_  
_Spaces between us_  
_Hold all our secrets_  
_Leaving us speechless_  
_And I don't know why_

_Who's gonna be the first to say goodbye?_

They moved effortlessly into the second verse, Liam and Louis taking on the vocals again until the chorus. Harry naturally drifted towards Louis as he sang, not really thinking about his actions as he walked around, the room singing along with them, everyone swaying in time to the beat of the music. it was mesmerising, and Harry couldn't stop himself from turning around, watching the other three men perform. He admired how easy they made everything look, and as he met Zayn's eye and grinned at him, he turned back to the cameras, singing loudly. Harry had never felt more alive.

 _Who's gonna be the first one to compromise?_  
_Who's gonna be the first one to set it all on fire?_  
_Who's gonna be the last one to drive away?_ _  
Forgetting every single promise we ever made?_

 _Oh spaces between us_  
_Keep getting deeper_  
_It's harder to reach you_  
_Even though I try_  
_Spaces between us_  
_Hold all our secrets_  
_Leaving us speechless_  
_And I don't know why_ _  
Who's gonna be the first to say goodbye?_

As the song moved into Harry’s final bridge, the one Zayn would normally sing that he gave up for Harry to sing and shine on his final performance, Harry was practically up against Louis when they came in loudly with the harmony. He was grinning at Louis as he sang, eyes locked on his boyfriend as they almost danced together, Louis still playing his instrument without a second thought, as if the instrument were an extension of him.

 _We keep taking turns_  
_Will we ever learn?_ _  
When will we learn?_

For the final chorus, Harry turned his attention back to the audience, singing with all of his heart. He turned around, looking at Liam and Zayn who were completely lost in their performances, playing and singing loudly. They were complete naturals. They moved easily, got the audience excited with just a small look, and Harry loved the screams that went up as the song started to come to a close, Louis and Harry taking it in turns to sing the song out with the echoes, voices blending perfectly together.

 _Oh spaces between us_  
_Keep getting deeper_  
_It's harder to reach you_  
_Even though I try_  
_Spaces between us_  
_Hold all our secrets_  
_Leaving us speechless_ _  
And I don't know why_

 _Who's gonna be the first to say goodbye?_  
_Who's gonna be the first to say goodbye?_  
_Spaces between us_  
_Spaces between us_  
_The spaces between us_ _  
The spaces between us..._

The studio went absolutely crazy as the music finished. The audience and other judges were on their feet, and Harry was shocked to see even Simon was. Whether it was because he felt he had to, or because he wanted to was another matter, but Harry didn't care less. He caught sight of his family and friends, waving at them as Louis, Zayn and Liam set their instruments down, walking to join him at the front of the stage, all linking arms behind their backs, grinning at the audience. Harry had never felt such a part of something before, and part of him wanted to stop time, to stay in this moment forever. He could feel Louis’ hand on his lower back, Zayn’s tucked in at his side, and he leaned forwards grinning at the other boys, wordlessly thanking them for what they’d done for him.

Louis wriggled out of the hold Harry and Liam had on him and reached down, taking Harry’s hand. Harry’s heart stopped for a moment before he realised Zayn was holding his other hand, and his arms were being lifted into the air as they bowed, a loud rumble of applause and cheers going up again. Dermot made his way onto stage, but the audience didn't stop. Rogue and Harry had dropped hands now, but Louis’ arm had found its way up and around Harry’s shoulder, holding him close. Harry was sure it would only be seen as a friendly gesture, one between mentor and contestant, but he knew what it meant.

Louis leaned in, unhooking Harry’s in ear before whispering softly, words for only the two of them. “You fucking smashed it. I love you so much.” Harry just pulled back and nodded, grinning at his boyfriend, still on a complete high. Liam and Zayn were still waving at the audience and Dermot was shrugging, not quite knowing what to do.

“Guys, everybody, please… we need some quiet-”

His words fell on deaf ears, and even Harry was laughing by now. Zayn and Liam quickly grabbed Louis and Harry back into a group hug, the four of them bouncing up and down gently, completely high on the adrenaline of feedback like that from the audience. Once they broke apart, the four of them started to shush the audience, knowing it was live television, and there was a schedule to be adhered to.

“Okay, well, we’ve run out of time for any comments from the judges, it’s absolutely wild in here!” Dermot cried, sending the audience into another frenzy. “We’re taking a break now while we keep the phone lines open so you can vote for your X Factor winner. We’ll be back in an hour’s time with the results, so here are those all important numbers. Just before that… please give it up one more time for Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne and Zayn Malik… Rogue!”

The four of them waved once more before they ran off stage together, Louis and Harry still holding hands, Liam and Zayn with their arms around each other, bursting through into the backstage area. The boys all grabbed each other in a tight hug again, Liam and Zayn whispering words of congratulations into Harry’s ear before they drifted off, leaving Louis and Harry alone again.

“C’mere,” Louis mumbled, pulling Harry into a tight hug. Their arms came up automatically, encircling each other’s waists as they cuddled. Several crew members walked by as they prepared things for the final show in an hour’s time, but paid no attention to a tender moment between what they thought was a proud mentor and his emotional contestant. “That was the best thing I’ve ever done on stage, you know that?”

“Me too… fuck, did that just happen?” Harry mumbled, standing up and straightening his head scarf. “Oh my god Lou… it’s over, fuck-”

“I know, love. But god, don’t look at this as the end, yeah? This is just the beginning. Let’s go find the family, yeah?”

“Yours or mine?” Harry asked, grinning at Louis as he headed off. The word that slipped from Louis’ lips made him still, shocked and beyond happy.

“Ours.”


	26. Live Show Ten: The Final - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry find out the results of The X Factor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh, the beginning of the end! I can't believe there's only two more chapters left to come. Still lots to be said, though.
> 
> Enjoy this one, I hope you like it, eek! Please, please leave me your thoughts in the comments, I want to know what you think!!

**Saturday 9pm**

Harry looked around Louis’ dressing room, realising how eerily silent it was considering the people all sat inside. Propped up against the wall, arms folded against their chests were Robin and Niall, chatting quietly to each other under their breath, keeping the conversation only for their own ears. Anne was talking quietly to Lottie and Fizzy over on the other side of the room, and Phoebe and Daisy were engrossed in their phones. Jay and Dan were bundling up the twins, ready to take them back to the hotel given the late hour.

Doris stood still while Dan zipped up her coat, but before he could pick her up, she ran off, coming to a stop in front of where Harry and Louis were curled up together, Harry’s legs tucked underneath him, his head on Louis’ chest, seeking as much closeness as he could get. Harry sat up when the little girl appeared, and he lifted her onto his lap, brushing her soft curls away from her forehead to look into her piercing blue eyes for a moment.

“I go home,” she said sadly, reaching out to pat Harry’s cheek gently, then Louis’. “I love pretty Harry, and my Achoo.”

“Aww, I love you, too,” Harry whispered, pulling her close for a hug, seeing Louis rub her little leg softly. “Thank you for coming tonight and being a super dancer. I was watching you, and you were amazing.” 

“I dance lots. You dance with me soon?” Harry nodded, and felt himself tear up as the little girl flung her arms around his neck, holding on tightly. He caught Louis’ eye from where the little girl was now wedged between them, and they smiled shyly at each other for a moment, Louis giving Harry time with his little sister, knowing how fond Harry had grown of the little girl. “Come to my house. We have dinner, and I do sparkly nails for you.”

“I’d love that,” Harry said, bopping her nose with his finger before he set her down onto the floor, watching as she hugged Louis quickly, kissing his cheek. Ernest appeared then and hugged Harry too, not quite as demonstrative as his sister. “Bye Ernie, thank you for coming tonight. See you soon?”

Ernest nodded but tugged Harry forwards by his shirt, coming up to his ear. “We play cars at my house, Ernie and Harry,” he mumbled, stepping back with a serious expression on his face. Harry nodded and gave the boy a high five. They ran back to Jay and Dan, and Dan mouthed ‘good luck’ to Harry before he slipped out of the door, leaving Jay with the girls. Harry waved back and then curled up against Louis again, not caring that the eyes of everyone in the room were on them and their displays of affection for each other. He tilted his head back for a soft kiss, and shivered slightly when their lips met.

“You know whatever happens, it’s all going to be okay, love,” Louis muttered quietly, only for Harry’s ears. “You’ve got me, and I’ve got you. That’s all we need, each other.”

“I love you, Louis,” Harry whispered back, feeling the familiar burn of tears in his eyes again. “I’m so scared. I don’t want to go back out there, I don’t want to find out…”

“You have to, my darling. But you know what? I’m going to be there, right by your side. I’m not going anywhere, okay? Anyway, sounds like you’ve got a playdate with my brother and sister all booked up, so looks like you’re definitely becoming part of the family.” Harry buried his face in Louis’ shoulder at those words, blushing at the insinuation he and Louis were family, that they were more long-term than either of them would have dreamed, especially at this early stage of their relationship.

“You doing okay, sweetheart?” Anne said, coming to sit next to Harry, resting her hand on his leg. “I didn't get a chance to say it earlier, but I’m so proud of you, Harry. You were amazing up there, and watching you sing with Louis… you two are just great up there, your chemistry is so obvious. I think all your fans will have loved seeing the two of you up there as well. You make me the proudest Mum ever.”

“Oh, Mum.” Harry pulled himself out of Louis’ hold for a moment and wrapped his arms around her, pretending he was six years old again and his mum could fight away any of his worries with something as simple as a hug. He inhaled the familiar scent of her perfume, and stayed in her hold, wishing he could turn the clock back and get himself away from this night. He’d been fine until they’d gotten in the room and things had settled in his mind. He was suddenly doubting every song choice he’d made, every word he’d sung and it wasn’t a nice feeling at all. “Thank you for being here.”

“Nowhere else I’d rather be, love. You doing okay, Louis?”

“Yeah, I’m alright. Feels good to have been on stage again, it was great being up there with Haz. I just… I want to know the result, so we can move on either way, you know? Like… it won’t change things between me and Harry, I love him no matter what, but I just want to  _ know.” _

“I know. I’m proud of the pair of you, you’ve been amazing throughout this whole thing.”

“So am I,” Jay chimed in, standing next to Anne, a hand on her shoulder. “And you should be proud of yourselves.”

“Thank you,” Harry mumbled, kissing his mum on the cheek before he nestled up against Louis again, very much his safe place at the moment. He felt Louis shift around against him, and felt him sigh, his chest rising and falling with his breaths.

“You guys better get back out there, we’re due on stage in ten minutes, and I’d like a minute alone with Harry before we do, if you don’t mind?”

“Of course not, Lou. Good luck, darling,” Anne said as Harry got to his feet, hugging him tightly before he was passed around the group. 

“Come here, you big twat,” Niall called, grabbing Harry into a tight hug, slapping him between the shoulder blades as he usually did. “You know you’re fucking amazing, right? You’re my best mate in the whole world, and I’m so fucking proud of ya.” He kissed Harry’s cheek wetly, making him grimace and wipe it off while Louis looked on with an amused expression. “Hazza, seriously. Don’t ever doubt how brilliant you are, okay?”

“Thanks, Nialler,” Harry mumbled, staring back at his best friend now. “I just… I’m so scared.”

“I know, mate. But we’re here for you, all of us. Everyone in this room, and those freakishly cute kiddos want this for you, but even if it doesn’t happen, every single one of us is gonna be there for ya. Anyways, you’re gonna win, so I’m gonna shut my fat mouth.” Harry laughed and pulled Niall into another hug, realising how much he’d missed his best friend since he’d moved down to London and practically into Louis’ house. “Look after him, Tommo,” Niall called, sending a serious look Louis’ way, and Harry watched as Louis nodded solemnly, taking Niall’s words seriously.

“I will, Niall, don’t worry.”

“Oh. And don’t think I haven’t noticed I haven’t had the royal invitation back to yours and Harry’s place. I’m still waiting to be asked round for dinner…” He looked so earnest and excited by the idea that everyone laughed, and Niall frowned, clearly worried no one was taking him seriously. Harry was just grinning widely at Niall’s slip of the tongue, at how Niall had spoken like he and Louis were living together. Harry just watched as Louis hugged his best friend, mumbling something into his ear that made Niall grin widely before Harry waved goodbye, the other family members following him out of the door. Jay closed the door behind her as they all left, leaving Harry and Louis alone at last.

“You had something to say?” Harry asked, and Louis shook his head, locking the door and walking back over to Harry.

“Not really. Just wanted to do this.” He pulled Harry into a kiss, and they stood there, lost in each other for a few moments. There was nothing sexual behind the kiss at all. It was just Louis offering Harry comfort, a connection that only the two of them shared. The kisses were soft and tender, tongues brushing gently, lips melding together perfectly. It was Louis telling Harry he loved him, that he was there. To Harry, it was everything. Louis knew him better than anyone, knew what he needed, and Harry loved him so much for that. Never before had a simple kiss meant so much. “I love you, Harry Styles.”

“I love you more,” Harry whispered back, pressing a final kiss to Louis’ lips before he reached up, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his plump bottom lip, removing any trace of his kiss, as much as it pained him to do so. “Shit, this is really it, isn’t it?”

“It is. But we’ll do this together, okay? You and me against the world.” Louis reached down and took Harry’s hands, holding them between their bodies. “Ready?”

“No,” Harry replied honestly, making Louis chuckle, his eyes shining with love and happiness, a beautiful smile on his face causing his eyes to crinkle at the corners. “But let’s go. Don’t let me go, okay?”

“Never.” Louis kissed Harry one more time before he unlocked the door and held it open, indicating for Harry to pass him first. “Let’s go, my love.”

 

**9.30pm**

Harry’s head was in a fog as he stood behind the stage door, clutching Louis’ hand. He didn't care by now who was looking. He needed the support, and he was going to take it, however it came. Jason was stood next to Marvin as well, his arm around his shoulders, their bodies close so Harry wasn’t sure anyone would look twice at he and Louis holding hands like that. Louis was mumbling something to the crew member stood next to him, but it was just white noise to Harry. He wasn’t concentrating on anything other than the words filtering through the doors, Dermot talking to the audience and explaining that the vote had closed, and the votes were being counted and verified.

He went to Beth and Simon who were still sat outside given their acts weren’t in the final two, and they gave a quick interview, just stringing out Harry’s pain. Harry chanced a glance over at Marvin and their eyes met. Marvin pulled away from Jason quickly, and headed over to Louis and Harry, smiling softly when he saw their linked hands.

“Just wanted to say good luck, and well done for tonight, Harry. You were amazing, and to be honest, I’d be proud to lose to you after what you did on stage.”

“Thanks mate, you too,” Harry mumbled, still unable to form any sort of coherent thought. Marvin pulled him into a hug and Harry went easily, dropping Louis’ hand to wrap his arms around the man in front of him. “Good luck.”

“You too. Look after that one, okay?” Marvin said, nodding at Louis who nodded back, sliding his hand back into Harry’s where it belonged. Marvin grinned and Jason stuck his thumbs up at them, Harry and Louis quickly returning the gesture. They listened as Dermot promised after the break, he’d be back with the results, and Harry turned to Louis, feeling himself go a little shaky as the moment of truth edged ever nearer.

“Hey, look at me, focus on me. You’re fine, I’m here. Come on, baby,” Louis encouraged, stroking the back of Harry’s hand with his thumb, out of sight of any prying eyes. They just stood looking intensely at each other while the studio was filled with the hum of chatter. Dermot popped backstage to wish the contestants and their mentors luck before he dashed back on stage, readying for the show to go live again. The screams in the studio told Louis and Harry it was live again, and they squeezed hands tighter, Harry’s heart pounding in his chest.

“It’s time to welcome our finalists so that means… it’s time for the results! Please give it up for our two amazing finalists and their mentors. It’s Marvin Reeves and his mentor, Jason Solomon!” The audience whooped and cheered as the two men walked out, beaming and waving at the audience while Harry and Louis waited for their cue. “And our other finalist, Harry Styles and his mentor, Louis Tomlinson!” Again, cheers and screams rang up through the audience as the doors opened the other side of the studio and they walked on stage. Louis had dropped Harry’s hand but had his arm wrapped around his shoulders, gripping tightly.

Harry waved and desperately sought out his Mum, his sister and Niall, people he knew were there entirely for him. His heart melted as he saw Anne and Jay were arm in arm, supporting each other, both there for their boys, no matter what. He plastered a smile onto his face, although the screams around him meant nothing. This was it. Ten weeks of live shows and performances, nerve wracking auditions, Louis’ judges house in Jamaica… it all came down to this one moment. Harry felt sick. His stomach was churning, his hands were shaking and he thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. 

“Okay, boys, this is it. The moment of truth. We’ve had the votes counted and verified by an independent adjudicator, and we now have the official results. It was very close, I can tell you that. Whatever happens now, I’m sure you both have bright futures in the music industry ahead of you, and I look forward to seeing what is still to come. Now, though… the results.” The light dimmed and the tension filled music played out in the studio, not doing anything for Harry’s erratic heartbeat.

Harry snuggled close as Louis pulled him in, his fingers a vice like grip on Harry’s shoulder now, pressing into his skin through the fabric of the shirt he was still wearing. They were still in their stage outfits from their performance of ‘Spaces’, and Harry suddenly felt oddly exposed in the sheer shirt, trying to hide himself behind Louis as much as he could. He dipped his gaze to the floor, hearing Louis whisper under his breath to him.

“I’ve got you, don’t worry, just focus, I’m here, Haz.” It was comforting, and Harry squeezed his hand tighter, the low music pounding through the studio. Harry could feel the tension in the room, and he wished Dermot would just get on with and make it all come to an end. He was done, and he just needed to know.

“The winner… of The X Factor 2018 is…” 

The music pulsed out again, the bass thrumming throughout Harry’s body as they stood there, the eyes of the entire studio on them. Harry couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. Louis seemed to be in a similarly catatonic state, and Harry was just so grateful to have Louis by his side in this moment. There was no-one else in the world he’d rather have supporting him. 

Harry’s eyes flitted over to Louis, and he was unsurprised to see his gaze on the floor as well, focused on their shoes, how close their toes were on the shiny studio floor. Harry looked quickly at their hands, and brought up his free hand to grip at Louis’ ring hanging around his neck, connecting them both in another emotional way that was just for the two of them.

“MARVIN REEVES!”

The fireworks at the back of the stage went off as screams rang out through the audience, Jason and Marvin screaming too and hugging each other, jumping around in sheer delight. Harry didn't move. He didn't know what to do. His dream was over. He barely registered as Louis scooped him up into his arms, holding him close, a hand cupping the back of his head, whispering words that didn't register with Harry at all. He blinked, staring at a runner who was stood watching them, eyes glassy, his head swimming with the fact he hadn’t done it. He’d lost. He wasn’t good enough. 

“Harry, come over here, mate. I’m so sorry, but you’re the runner up, and that’s fantastic! Do you have anything you’d like to say to Marvin?”

Louis was still stood by his side, and tilted the microphone over towards him, aware that Harry wasn’t in a place to speak just yet, covering his arse as he always did.

“You know what, either one of these lads deserved the win tonight, for sure. They were both amazing, and I am so pleased for Marvin. He’s a worthy winner, and I can’t wait to see what he’s going to do under Simon’s tutelage. I’m so proud of Harry though, he’s come such a long way from the shy boy who screwed up at Judges Houses, to this confident, born-to-be-on-stage popstar. It’s not the last you’ll be hearing from Harry, I promise you that.”

Dermot positioned the microphone in front of Harry and he exhaled quickly, trying to order his thoughts in the muddle of his brain, hoping his words would come out in the right order. “I… Marvin is amazing, he deserves this so much. He’s a great guy, and such a wonderful singer. Well done, mate.” Harry smiled as Marvin barrelled over, the widest smile Harry had ever seen on his face, and they hugged, the audience cheering. As they hugged, Harry looked over and saw his Mum in tears in Jay’s arms, Robin supporting Gemma while Louis’ sisters all sat together looking miserable. Those sad faces were all his fault.

The rest of the show was a blur. Marvin was invited onto the stage to sing his winner’s single, and Harry and Louis stood to the side of the stage with Dermot, watching him belt out the new hit which was going to be released on iTunes at midnight. Harry’s heart sank as he realised that could have been him, he could have had a real record out there in the world. But he hadn’t. He’d lost. And there was no way Louis would want to be associated with a loser, not now.

Harry, Louis and the past contestants all filtered onto the stage as Dermot began the ending monologue of the show, thanking everyone who had been part of it, from the crew to the judges, and the contestants. The audience were on their feet, and Marvin was grinning, holding a physical copy of his new song. Harry kept the smile plastered on his face, and grinned into the camera, his pinky finger hooked around Louis’, hidden behind the band Helix who had come onto the stage as well. Everyone waved goodbye as the final title music rolled out in the studio, and finally, the cameras went off, ending the live show. The X Factor was over.

Harry was swept up into hug after hug, nodding and mumbling words of thanks as people sent him commiserations, telling him he was going to be a success anyway, that he had a bright future ahead of him. To Harry, it all just seemed like lip service, words they felt they had to say to pacify him because he hadn’t been good enough to win. The public hadn’t liked him. He’d screwed it up with his song choices, performing with a band like Rogue who were just way out of his league in terms of talent and performance ability.

In the melee, Harry hugged the final few contestants, promising to meet David later for a beer before he slipped off the stage unnoticed. Louis had been snatched away by the other contestants, and Harry was almost pleased to get a few moments alone with his thoughts, needing to work out just what the hell he was going to do now. The corridors backstage were fairly deserted, most of the crew out in the main studio, congratulating the contestants they’d worked with for the last ten weeks, and the few that did walk past Harry just smiled at him, Harry returning it, hoping no-one would stop him.

He looked around for somewhere to go where he wouldn’t be disturbed, and after wandering around for a few minutes, breaths coming in shallower gasps, he found an alcove under one of the big staircases near the back of the building, shrouded in darkness. Harry crept in and crouched down in the dimly lit area, bringing his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arm around his legs. He buried his head into his arms, tears stinging the back of his eyes, and allowed the pain and embarrassment of his failure finally overcome him.

*

“No, honestly mate, you deserve this, you were amazing!” Louis cried, trying desperately to be heard over the din. His phone hadn’t stopped pinging in his back pocket since Harry’s loss had been revealed, and he knew the majority of the messages would be from Liam and Zayn, who were still hidden away backstage. He longed to pull his phone out and reply, to swear and scream with them at the unjustness of it all, but he couldn’t. He had to professional, and while he was dying inside, wanting to just hold Harry and tell him it didn't matter, that he was going to make his career happen anyway, he couldn’t. 

Louis looked around the stage, frowning when he couldn’t see Harry in amongst the groups of people huddled together. He grinned at others as he fought his way across the stage, sure he would find Harry stood with their parents by the audience, getting comfort from the people most familiar to him. He was grabbed by his sisters as he stepped off the stage, flinging his arms around all four of them as best he could.

“Ah, thank you girls, no, no, I’m okay,” he assured them, kissing their foreheads before he stepped over to Anne and Jay, who were strangely alone. “Um, Anne, is Haz not with you?”

“No, love, I assumed he was with you.” She looked around then, as if Harry was suddenly going to appear out of nowhere. “Oh god, is he okay? I don’t know where he’s gone.”

“Mum, stay with Anne, I’m going to look for him. He’s probably gone to our dressing room or something, I’m sure he’s fine. I’ll text you, both of you, okay?” They nodded, and Jay hugged her son quickly before he hurried off. He kept his eyes on the floor, not meeting anyone else’s eyes as he walked as quickly as he could, trying not to attract attention to himself so he could slip backstage as unnoticed as possible. The noise diminished as he disappeared behind the doors, the cool air of the corridor hitting his body as his eyes raked around for any sign of Harry.

He headed to their dressing room first, heart falling as he realised Harry wasn’t inside. He knew it was a long shot that Harry would be somewhere so obvious, but still, he was disappointed Harry hadn’t taken himself off to their safe place. He walked around, checking the other dressing rooms which were still empty, getting more worried the longer Harry was away from him. He pulled out his phone and rang Harry, the message going to answer machine, and Louis quickly left a message in case Harry needed to hear him.

“Darling, it’s Lou. I’m looking everywhere for you, baby, and I can’t find you. If you want to be alone, that’s okay, but just let me know you’re okay, that you’re safe? I love you so much, Harry, so fucking much. Please call me, my love.” He hung up and carried on walking, trying not to look like he was panicking when all he wanted to do was find his boyfriend and hold him close, reassure him that he was okay, that Louis was there.

The corridors were pretty silent, and Louis stopped as he turned, heading down one of the corridors he didn't usually find himself in. In the distance, he could hear an odd sound, something like raspy gasps and he strained to hear, walking slowly, keeping his footsteps as silent as he could against the cold, hard floor beneath his feet. As he got nearer, the sound got louder, and Louis’ heart broke as he realised he knew that sound. His eyes adjusted to the darkness the further into the corridor he got, and finally, he saw Harry.

He was hunched up in an alcove under the stairs, breathing into his arms, body shuddering with how hard he was trying to breathe, clearly having a panic attack.

“Oh my darling.” Louis hurried over and knelt in front of Harry, brushing his hair out of his eyes, trying to tilt his head up, to meet his gaze and tell Harry he was there, that he didn't have to panic anymore. “Harry, Harry baby, you need to breathe for me sweetheart, please. Look at me, my beautiful, beautiful boy…”

Harry did, tilting his chin up, alarming Louis with how dishevelled and out of it he looked. There were drying tear tracks on his cheeks, and his eyes were red rimmed, as if he’d been crying. His lips were red and swollen where he’d been biting them, and he was gasping for breath, his chest and stomach hollowing with each desperate gulp of air. Louis knew he had to help Harry get this out of control before he had to get help.

“I can’t, Louis, I-” Harry’s breaths were coming in frantic gasps again, and Louis was struggling to know what to do with Harry in such a state. “I’m a failure, I failed… I can’t calm down, I’ve ruined everything, it’s all ruined, I-” He let out a choked back sob, and Louis grabbed Harry’s legs, rubbing up and down, needing him to stop this train of thought right now.

“Sweetheart, breathe with me please… with me, Haz. In and out, in and out. That’s it.” He grabbed Harry’s hands and held on tight as he breathed with him until Harry’s breaths started to slow, not as desperate as they were before. Harry was exhaling shakily, but he seemed calmer, like Louis was grounding him, making him feel more human somehow. “Okay, well done, love, so proud of you. None of what you said is true, Harry, none of it. You’re amazing, and I promise you none of what just happened changes anything with us. You feel a bit better?”

“No, I - I don’t know what happened to me, Lou, I just … I can’t think, I-” Harry shook his head, his eyes widening in panic, and Louis knew he had to get the situation under control before Harry panicked again, sending him back another few steps. “Louis, please-” He surged forwards and Louis steadied himself on his knees, wrapping his arms around Harry’s body. Slowly, he got himself into a seated position, pulling Harry onto his lap, rubbing his back gently, stroking Harry’s cheek softly.

“Baby, will you talk to me, tell me what happened?” Harry just shook his head, and Louis was quick to tell him that was okay, that he didn't have to push himself, not yet.  “That’s okay. We can talk later, I promise. Do you want to stay here for a bit, calm down, sort yourself out?”

“Does anyone know where we are?” Harry said, his voice low and husky, overcome with emotion now. 

Louis scrunched his face up as he realised he hadn’t let Anne or his own mum know that he’d found Harry yet, and wriggled slightly, lifting his bum so he could pull his phone out of his pocket. “No, but… I promised your Mum I’d let her know when I found you, love. Is it okay if I just text her, tell her I’ve got you and that you’re okay? She’s worried, Harry…”

“Okay, but… I don’t want to see anyone, not yet.” Louis nodded and tapped away at his phone, letting Harry read the message before he sent it, wanting the okay from his boyfriend.

**Louis:** _ I’ve found him. He’s okay, he’s backstage. Just needs a bit of time to process things, so I’m going to stay with him. I won’t leave him, I promise. I’ll take care of him, Anne. Louis. X _

“Thank you,” Harry whispered, resting his head against Louis’ chest again, just the two of them sat in the darkness. Louis was pleased as he felt Harry’s breathing start to fully return to a normal rhythm, their bodies still close together, huddled where no one else could see them. Louis hoped even if they were spotted, that they’d be left alone. He didn't even care if anyone read anything into how they were tangled together. Harry needed him, and that came above everything else, especially now.

“Louis?”

“Hmm? Yeah, love?”

“Take me home? I don’t want to be here anymore, I just… I want to be at home with you, please? I… I feel safe in our home.”

Louis’ heart felt full as he listened to Harry refer to his house as their home, and he was hit with a sudden reminder of how much he wanted that to be true. He remembered saying as much to Jay earlier that night, which felt like years ago now. He smiled slightly, stroking up and down Harry’s cheekbone for a moment before he nodded. “Yeah, darling, we can do that. Want to take you home and look after you, give you lots of cuddles. Sound good?”

“Perfect,” Harry whispered as Louis gently got up, pulling Harry to his feet too. He hugged his boyfriend and pecked his lips softly. “Can we go now? Just… Mum can get my things, I just want to get out of here.”

“Sure, I’ll text and get them to grab our stuff. You have your phone?” Harry nodded and Louis stepped out of the alcove, Harry following. His shoulders were hunched over, and Louis led him out of a back exit into the cold air of the car park. There were lots of cars still there, and they darted between them together, seeking out Louis’ car. Louis unlocked it and slid in behind the wheel, watching as Harry got into the passenger seat, pulling the seatbelt across his torso. “Ready?”

“Take me home, Louis. Take me home with you.” Louis nodded and started the engine, giving Harry a quick kiss before he put the car into gear and wove his way out of the packed car park, leaving the studio and everyone else behind.

 

**10.30pm**

Harry started shivering as Louis navigated the relatively quiet streets of London, turning into his road after a short while of driving. Harry had been entirely silent the whole drive home, Louis clutching his hand like a lifeline, telling Harry he was there if he needed him. Harry stayed in his chair as Louis parked the car and got out, coming around the car to open Harry’s door. Harry got out and followed Louis up the drive and into the house, watching as Louis silenced the alarm.

“Come in, love, I’ll turn the heating up, get us warm.” Harry just nodded as Louis kicked off his boots and hurried through the house, the whirr of the boiler kicking into action. Harry couldn’t move. He looked around Louis’ familiar hallway, at the family photos hanging from the walls, the coat rack on the wall that now housed two of Harry’s jackets, the table where he always dumped his keys the minute he walked in. Tears stung at his eyes, and he pressed the heels of his hands against them, wanting to will the tears away before they could fall. “Oh, Harry, don’t cry my darling.”

Harry just felt himself become scooped up in Louis’ arm, and didn't even object when Louis picked him up bridal style and carried him through to the sitting room. Harry might have been physically larger than Louis, but his boyfriend’s strength was one of his strongest points for Harry, and he loved when Louis looked after him like this. They both curled up together on the enormous sofa, the one Louis had taken Harry over just a few weeks ago, although it felt like another lifetime right now. Louis carded his fingers through Harry’s hair, pushing the bandana back and off his head, letting it fall to the cushions beneath them. “Talk to me, love. Tell me what’s going through that head of yours.”

“I just… I hate this. I hate that this is the last time I’m going to be here, I love-” Harry cried again, burying his face into Louis’ neck as the tears began to fall down his cheeks, soaking Louis’ t-shirt. “I’m a loser, Louis, you don’t want a loser, but I’ve lost the show and now I’m gonna lose you too-”

“No. Just… no, Harry. Baby, we spoke about this in Holmes Chapel, remember? I told you that no matter what happened, we were going to be together, and I meant it, every word of it. I’m in love with you, Harry, and you not winning the show tonight doesn’t change that. If anything, I love you more because of your strength.”

“No, Louis, you can’t, I-”

“I can, and I do, Harry. I love you, you’re my boyfriend… you’re mine, okay? And I’m yours. And this place, this house… it’s yours, if you want it to be.” The words settled in Harry’s head, a jumble of confusion as he tried to make sense of his feelings, of how Louis could possibly still love him despite everything. Louis slid his hand up under Harry’s shirt, resting softly on the skin of his back. “I’m not going anywhere, Harry. Not if you don’t want me to.”

“I don’t. Always want you with me.” Harry was mumbling now, his voice becoming low with weariness, and his eyes fluttered shut, resting against Louis’ chest. He dozed for what felt like only a few minutes before he sat up, gasping and clawing at the shirt on his body, startling Louis, his boyfriend watching him in alarm, not sure what to do. “Get it off, I don’t- please, Louis, get it off me-” He was tugging at the buttons now, and Louis held his wrists, stopping Harry from ripping anything.

“Alright, I’ve got you, baby, let me-” Louis started opening the buttons of the shirt, letting it fall to the floor as Harry scrambled to stand up, pulling at the leather belt wrapped around his hips. “Harry,  love, just let me-”

“No, Louis, get it off, NOW!” Harry was pulling at his hair, needing to be out of the clothes that just reminded him of what had happened, that he’d stood on the stage and lost, that he’d embarrassed himself and his family with his failure. “Louis-”

“Okay, okay.” Louis was hurrying now, pulling the belt back through the hoops, turning his attention to the button of the jeans as the belt fell to the floor with a heavy clunk, Louis kicking it off to the side, away from Harry. Louis wriggled the jeans down Harry’s legs, tapping each leg to tell Harry to lift them, and Harry let Louis take the lead. He stood awkwardly, just in his underwear and nudged Louis’ leg with his foot, telling him to take his socks off too, needing to be rid of every reminder of the night. Louis hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers from where he was now knelt on the floor in front of Harry, and cocked an eyebrow at him, wanting to make sure this was all okay with his boyfriend. “These as well?”

“Everything, just get it off me-” Harry mumbled, speaking faster than he thought he ever had in his life. He didn't even flinch as Louis pulled his underwear down, leaving him bare and exposed. Somehow, that felt better than being enclosed in the cage of his stage clothes. He felt free at last. He sighed in relief as Louis stood up and pulled Harry’s bare body against his own clothed one, trailing his fingertips up and down the length of Harry’s spine. 

“Baby, let me run you a bath, okay? Make you feel all clean?” Harry just nodded and let Louis lace their fingers together, leading him out of the sitting room and towards the staircase. Louis turned as he asceneded the first few steps, smiling softly at Harry, cupping Harry’s cheek with his free hand. “You look beautiful, Harry. You’re stunning.” Harry knew Louis was saying it to just make him feel better, and it meant the world to him that Louis was trying so hard. 

They stepped into the bathroom together, and Harry just stood there, naked and shivering as Louis made his way over to the bathtub, flicking on the taps and pouring a large amount of the bubble bath Harry had bought especially for Louis’ home, preferring to come there for a soak rather than doing it at the X Factor house, feeling much more at home in Louis’ house. The scent started to fill the room, and Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, not hiding himself but just holding himself steady. Louis stepped over again and rubbed up and down Harry’s bare arms, trying to warm him up.

When the bath was filled three quarters of the way, Louis turned the taps off and swirled the water with his hands, drying them before he reached out for Harry, holding his hands as he stepped into the bath, lowering himself carefully into the hot water. Harry could feel his skin stinging but in the best way - it felt like it was washing away the night, making him feel new and clean. He shut his eyes and drifted down until even his chin was submerged, his body hidden by the bubbles, although he didn't care if Louis could see every inch of him.

Louis didn't attempt to get in. Instead, he knelt by the side, gently dripping water over Harry’s hair, wetting his dark curls. Harry let his eyes flutter shut as Louis’ fingers massaged his scalp, making him feel relaxed and calm at last, a sense of peace settling over his body. He felt safe and at home, there was nowhere else he’d rather be in that moment. Harry frowned when he felt Louis remove his hands, and opened his eyes, watching Louis as he stood and dried his hands again.

“I’ll be back, darling. I’m going to make you a tea, and get you something to eat. You just relax, okay? I love you.” Louis leaned over and pressed a kiss to Harry’s wet lips, stroking a stray piece of hair back from Harry’s forehead before he left the room, pulling the door to behind him, leaving Harry in the bathroom.

Harry pushed himself entirely under the water, letting the fluid surround him, blocking out all of his senses for a few seconds. His eyes remained shut, and all he could hear was the whooshing of the water around him, keeping him under. Slowly, he raised himself out, exhaling loudly as he took much needed air back into his lungs, using his hands to push hair hair away from his face where it had escaped its earlier position. He sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest, focusing on how the hairs on his legs were dark and matted against his skin, how his skin had turned a light shade of pink because of the temperature of the water. He reached for Louis’ shower gel, somehow wanting to smother himself in Louis’ scent, to be close to him in anyway he could. He began to wash his upper body, washing his forearms when Louis walked in, balancing several things on a tray that he set down on the lid of the toilet seat.

“Hey sweetheart, feeling okay?” Harry smiled and nodded, tilting his chin for a kiss which Louis easily gave. Louis reached behind him and handed Harry a mug of tea, watching him sip it for a moment. Harry was all too aware of Louis’ eyes on him, and swallowed the hot liquid. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Feels good in here, thank you, Lou.” 

“You’re welcome, darling. Let me just…” He gently got his feet and reached back onto the tray, pulling several of Harry’s favourite scented candle from it and set them down on the windowsill and at the other end of Harry’s bath. He pulled out a lighter from his back pocket and lit them, the soft light filling the room as Louis flicked off the main light. “That’s better. Can I wash your hair, baby?”

“Please,” Harry asked, his voice low and soft as Louis knelt down again. He pulled off his top to make sure he didn't end up drenched and took a small plastic cup from the corner of the bath, filling it and gently pouring it over Harry’s head. His other hand provided a barrier from the water  going in his eyes, and Harry loved how taken care of he felt. He was forgetting that had happened just a short while ago, and was just focusing on how Louis was making him feel. He shut his eyes as Louis drizzled shampoo into one palm, and started massaging it over Harry’s head, combing his fingers from the roots to the tips of his hair. “God, Lou… love when you wash my hair.”

“Well, that’s good ‘cos I love doing it for you,” Louis smiled, reaching for the cup again to rinse the soapy suds out of Harry’s hair. “You look relaxed now, though. You know I love you, Haz, so much. What you said earlier about losing me… it’s not true. I think I’d have fallen hopelessly in love with you even if you didn't make it past Judges Houses, to be honest.”

“I don’t know why. I’m not good enough, Louis, for you, or to win the show, or-”

“You’re more than good enough, for everything. I promise you, Harry, we’ll sort this out together. If you don’t want it to be the end of your singing, it doesn’t have to be. But if you want to go back to your nursery and studies, I’ll support that too. But you’re so talented, baby, I don’t want you to throw this all away because of one set back. This is what Simon wants, you to give up and just disappear. But I won’t let that happen. You’re too good for that.”

Harry just listened intently as Louis spoke, his words finally sinking in. Harry wasn’t sure whether he believed them yet, but Louis did, and for now, that was enough. He finished washing himself with Louis’ body wash and a flannel, laughing as Louis tickled his feet, finally making him smile, and by the end, his skin was all pruny, and Louis lifted one of Harry’s hands out of the water, kissing each wrinkled fingertip as he did so. 

“You ready to get out?” Harry nodded, and Louis grabbed a towel from the wall-mounted radiator, unfolding it and holding it open for Harry. Harry raised himself out of the water, pulling the plug as he did so and stepped out onto the navy bath mat, letting Louis loop the warm towel around his waist, securing it quickly. He reached for another and towel dried Harry’s hair, dumping that on the side before he blew out the candles, holding Harry’s hand as he led him into the bedroom.

Harry perched on the end of the bed while Louis fussed around, grabbing some of Harry’s clothes that seemed to permanently live in his drawers, as well as some clean underwear, leaving them next to Harry.

“Are you hungry, or…” Harry shook his head and pulled Louis down beside him. He rested his head on Louis’ bare shoulder, their hands laced on top of Harry’s bare thigh where the towel had fallen open slightly. “I’m sorry if it seems like I don’t understand, or whatever. I feel it too, the fact you didn't win, but my feelings don’t matter here, I just-”

“They do, they matter, and you matter, Lou,” Harry said softly, looking straight into Louis’ eyes. “I’m so selfish, I didn't even think about how this has hurt you too, that you lost as much as I did…”

“I didn't lose anything, not really. I’ve still got you, I’ve got my family, the boys… that’s all I need. Yeah, you winning would have been the icing on the cake but I promise you, it’s not the end of the world. We’ll sort this out, the pair of us. Now give us a kiss, please.” Harry smiled and went in easily, letting Louis lead the kiss, sighing in contentment as Louis’ tongue massaged against his own, their warm lips brushing together. He sighed happily as he pulled back, noting Louis’ pink cheek shining through his stubble. “I’ll just sort out the bathroom, you get dressed and then we’ll cuddle in bed, okay?”

Harry stood up and pulled on the boxers, not bothering with any other clothes before he slid into Louis’ bed. He sniffed at his boyfriend’s pillow, inhaling the familiar scent as he pulled it closer to him, the soft sheets sitting around his body perfectly, cocooning him. Harry felt at home in this bed, especially when Louis was by his side. He watched the light flick off and looked as Louis came in, looking handsome in just his tight black jeans, hair a tousled mess, but to Harry, he looked perfect.

“Come on, Louis…” he asked, and Louis nodded, sliding his jeans off his legs, kicking them over to the side of the room before he put his phone down on the bedside table, tapping out a few texts before he swung his legs around, tucking them into the  bed. He pressed the cold soles of his feet against Harry’s calves for a moment, making him squeal and then finally burrowed down, bringing the sheet up to his chest, cuddling Harry’s body now. “I love you. Thank you for all of this… tonight, everything…”

“Don’t thank me. I love you, and I love this. Being close with you. I know we have so much to talk about, but not tonight, okay? Let’s just have tonight for us, to be together. Is that alright?”

“More than,” Harry reassured him, lifting his head so Louis could slide his arm underneath, pulling him against his body. “I feel bad we just left our families at the studio, they probably hate me…”

“Not at all. I’ve text my Mum and Niall, they’re all good. They’re back at the hotel I sorted out for them, so don’t worry, they understand. They said they want to come here tomorrow, though, talk about it all. Is that alright with you?” Harry shrugged, not really wanting everyone to invade his and Louis’ private space, but at the same time, he knew their hearts were in the right place, that they just wanted to help and see Harry and make sure he was okay. “I can put them off if you want me to.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll see them tomorrow. I just needed you tonight, I couldn’t bear to look at them, for them to look at me like a failure. It was too much, it’s why I ran away.”

“I get it, it’s fine, sweetheart. Just… tell me, okay? I was so worried when I couldn’t find you, love, so was your Mum. But that’s in the past, let’s forget about it. Do you want anything to eat? I’m hungry, I’ll just grab something and I’ll be right back.”

Harry watched as Louis swung his legs back out of bed but before he could step too far away, Harry lunged forwards, grabbing Louis’ wrist in his hand. Louis stumbled slightly and peered down at Harry, a look of concern on his features. 

“Stay, Lou. I want you to-” He stopped, blushing furiously. Louis smiled softly and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Harry’s cheek.

“What do you want, darling? You can ask me for anything, you know that.”

“I want you to make love to me, Louis. Please. Show me I’m yours.”

*

Louis swallowed and nodded, body feeling on fire just at Harry’s words, the way his big green eyes were looking at him, begging Louis to love him. Louis ran his thumb up and down Harry’s cheekbone, loving how Harry was turning into the touch, craving more of Louis. “You’re always mine, darling. Forever, if you want to be.” Harry turned further and pulled Louis’ hand across, kissing his hand, moving it until it rested on his chest, above his heart. “That’s mine too, right?” Harry just nodded, and let Louis climb back onto the bed, running his fingers up and down Harry’s bare chest, stopping when he reached Harry’s navel, circling it gently. 

“Sweetheart… I want to do this, but… I don’t want to take advantage of you. You’re emotional, it’s been a shit night-”

“That’s why I need you, Lou. You are the one thing that’s real to me now ... I need to feel you, to know that you love me, to know that ... that you still want me.” Harry’s eyes filled with tears, and Louis nodded, leaning forward to kiss Harry softly for a moment, his words settling with Louis now. He understood, and he just wanted to make it okay for Harry, for him to wanted and loved.

“I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anybody,” Louis said, shuffling until he was straddling Harry’s thigh, looking down on his boyfriend with such love in his eyes. He reached and took Harry’s hand, linking their fingers, holding on tightly. “Nothing will ever change that, Harry.” He ducked down and brushed Harry’s lips with his own, the kiss entirely chaste but tender, loving. Louis let his eyes flutter shut, feeling Harry’s free hand come up to rest between his shoulder blades, holding their bodies close together. “I love you so much…”

“Then show me. Please,” Harry begged, a lone tear trickling out of his eye and down the side of his cheek, staining the pillow beneath his head. “I need you, Louis…”

Louis nodded and carefully removed himself from Harry’s lap, pulling off his boxers as he took the things he needed from the bedside drawer, then releasing Harry from the confines of his underwear, leaving the pair of them bare for each other on the bed, Harry just waiting for Louis to love him. He knelt beside Harry, eyes travelling from his lips, down his body to his toes, and back up again, rubbing his palms over Harry’s flat chest, ignoring how Harry’s breath hitched under his touch. 

“You’re so beautiful, Harry. Every bit of you… and you’re all mine. I’m so lucky, so, so lucky to have you. Never want you to be anyone else’s,” he mumbled as he kissed across Harry’s swallow tattoos at his collarbones, pressing skin to his skin, Harry’s eyes dark, watching Louis’ every move. Louis continued to kiss his way across Harry’s chest, whispering words of love, trying to communicate to Harry just how special he was, how much he meant to him. 

Harry stayed still on the bed while Louis paid attention to every inch of him. He maneuvered his own body so he was eventually sat between Harry’s legs, kissing the soft skin on his inner thighs, sucking slightly before he licked over the marks, knowing how much Harry liked reminders of their love for each other on their bodies. He loved how Harry’s hands came down, tangling in his hair as he licked across Harry’s hips, fingertips digging into the soft flesh, treating him as if he were some reverent being, something Louis had to worship. He was happy to, if it meant Harry always felt this way.

“Louis, please,” Harry begged, wide eyed as he stared down at Louis, hand shaking as he passed Louis the small bottle, pressing it into his palm. Louis knew what Harry wanted, and he wanted to give it to him. Louis nodded and coated his fingers quickly, biting his lip as Harry spread his own legs, any inhibitions between the pair long gone by now. Louis kept one hand on Harry’s thigh as his one drifted down, rubbing Harry where he wanted to be touched most. “Oh god…”

“Going to make you feel so good, sweetheart, show you how much I love you.” He pushed his finger forwards slowly, listening as Harry gasped when Louis breached his body, sighing in happiness at being linked with him again. Louis held his finger still, mesmerised by the sight of Harry rocking down on it, eyes closed, head back against the pillow, lost in his own moment, letting his body feel everything. Louis moved his finger gently, withdrawing it and letting it slide back inside, Harry’s hips rocking back, trying to get it ever deeper. “So beautiful, Harry…”

“More, Lou,  _ please _ ,” Harry asked, tears shining in his eyes as he propped himself up on his elbows, gazing down at Louis. He looked truly beautiful, and in that moment, Louis felt blessed that he was the one who got to see Harry this way, so open and vulnerable, so loving and trusting. It meant the world to him, and he wanted Harry like this every day of his life. He never wanted Harry to leave his side. He was sure people would have something to say about it, that he was taking advantage of the younger man, but right now, he knew Harry loved him as much as he loved Harry, and no one could ever take away from them. This was them, and Louis was certain of one thing… he was never going to give up on Harry.

Louis slowly slid in a second finger alongside his first, listening out for Harry’s whimpers as his body stretched around him. Already, this felt so different to the desperate, needy sex they usually indulged in after hours of teasing, hours of not touching, forbidden touches being stolen in corridors, in dark corners. Right now, they were bared and open to each other, loving each other in the best way, everything else about the world around them forgotten except for how they felt about each other, how they felt in this moment. All that filled the room was Harry’s breathy moans, the sound of Louis’ lips kissing Harry’s skin, murmured words of love between them.

“I’m ready… love me, Louis, please…” Harry whispered, voice hoarse and husky, and Louis knew how he wanted this. He withdrew his fingers and wiped them down, moving his body until he was completely over Harry, Harry’s thighs resting on his own, their faces just centimetres apart, breaths tickling faces. Louis’ hand was down between their bodies, holding his cock in place, more than ready to be inside Harry, to make love to him, show him how much he meant to him, that none of what happened tonight, not really.

“I love you,” Louis whispered as he pushed his hips forwards, their hands linked, resting on Harry’s chest as their bodies became one. Harry’s fluttered shut as Louis pushed inside, burying himself to the hilt inside of Harry. “Look at me, Harry, want to look into those beautiful eyes…”

They opened, and Louis was stunned all over again by them. They were glassy with tears, but Harry’s eyes were truly a window to his soul. He locked onto Louis’ gaze, and they just stared as Louis started to rock his hips back and forth, their sex gentle and loving, exactly what they both needed. 

“Louis…”

“I love you, Harry. I’m never letting you go, you hear me? Want you by my side, want you forever with me.” Harry started to cry softly as Louis moved inside him, words of love and adoration tumbling from his lips. “Let me help you forget, darling… let me love you, okay?” He reached up with his free hand, the one not holding Harry’s and wiped away the tears, kissing his boyfriend lovingly. The kisses slowly became deeper, more needy, desperate for each other as their bodies reacted to what they were doing. 

Louis could feel Harry’s hard cock between their bodies as they slid against each other, Harry’s legs up and around Louis’ waist now, the heels of his feet pressing them together, drawing Louis deeper inside him with each thrust, long and slow, gentle and loving. No more words needed to be said. Louis let his body do the talking, moving seamlessly with Harry’s, the pair kissing needily, tongues playing together, tears mingling on Harry’s cheeks as Louis became overwhelmed with emotion too, everything from tonight suddenly hitting him like a freight train.

“I love you so much, please don’t leave me,” Louis whispered, unashamed of the tears that tumbled down his own cheeks now, mixing with Harry’s. Harry didn't speak. Instead, his hands came up and he held Louis’ cheeks as they moved together, kissing softly, the unspoken promises of forever, and love, and home lingering between them. He’d known for a while Harry was his person, the one he wanted to spend his life with, but the sudden reality of the competition ending made him aware Harry could be leaving… that he might go back to his old life, one that Louis wasn’t part of. “Please be mine…”

“I am yours, never letting go… I’ve loved you for so long,” Harry mumbled as Louis picked up his pace, staring deep into Harry’s eyes, emotion hanging over both of them as their sweat-slick bodies slid together. “Inside me, please… wanna be yours, completely yours…” Louis just nodded and kissed Harry, licking along his bottom lip, sliding his tongue deep inside. Harry moaned, and Louis relished the sound, how it was him drawing those sounds from Harry’s body. 

“Mine, you’re just mine,” Louis mumbled as he chased his own orgasm, aware from Harry’s sounds and the way his body was writhing underneath him that he was close as well. He grabbed Harry’s hand again and held on tight, rocking deep inside Harry, Harry’s strong thighs keeping their bodies close together as Louis thrust inside him, eyes locked, shaky breaths mingling as they kissed quickly and gently, soft brushes of lips, Louis hovering over Harry, as if it were just the two of them in the whole world. “Only ever mine, just want you, always want you… Harry… my Harry…”

He shut his eyes as he started to come, his release flooding Harry’s body, the sensation forcing Harry into his own orgasm, coming hard between their bodies, Louis’ name on his lips. Louis forced his own eyes open, staring down at Harry as he filled him up, as he loved him in the only way he knew how in that moment. Louis let his body take over, still rocking into Harry until he was aware of feeling slightly sore, staying still, looking down on Harry. “Shit…”

“Thank you, just… thank you so much,” Harry murmured, pulling Louis down into a soft kiss. When Louis eventually pulled up, Harry stared before he dissolved into tears, sobbing loudly, his arms flying up to cover his eyes, shielding Louis from seeing him cry again. Louis gently slid out of Harry’s body, ignoring the mess they were both in, and crawled up the bed, pulling a now sobbing Harry into his arms, shushing him softly. 

“Harry, please, you’re scaring me, love,” Louis said, stroking Harry’s hair, trying to calm him down.

“I’m sorry, I just-” he gasped again for breath, fingertips digging into Louis’ thigh as he cried, letting Louis comfort him. He didn't speak again for a few minutes, his sobs slowly subsiding into gentle cries, his eyes sore from the amount of tears he’d shed. “What am I gonna do now, Lou? I don’t know what I’m going to do now. What do I do?”

“I don’t know, my darling. I don’t have all the answers, but…” he sat up slightly, putting enough distance between them that he could look at Harry as he said their next words. “I have you, and you have me. That’s enough for now. We’ll figure the rest out together.”


	27. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis deal with the fallout of the X Factor result. Together, they decide on a bold course of action...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe this is the penultimate chapter, only one more to go after this, argh! I really hope you like this one, I'm proud of it. Massive thanks go to Liz for all her help as always.
> 
> Visuals for Harry for the final scene:  
> [Harry 1](https://i.ibb.co/vvnyBCG/CD1-Di-C-VEAABJj.jpg) [Harry 2](https://i.ibb.co/N6tQQFg/01f7224749c3f8442c2a36e1cdf85eec.jpg%22) [Harry 3](https://i.ibb.co/vcCX1qt/1475194665-147505783950299-33b4fc185aefe102d3b74e19b4e7a803.jpg) [Harry 4](https://i.ibb.co/SXJRkbk/30b63d40921e2d143ef16855bda6b713-harry-styles-dimples-harry-styles-kissing-1.jpg)
> 
> Visuals for Louis for the final scene:  
> [Louis 1](https://i.ibb.co/WVMG2Kq/lmbys27l4.jpg) [Louis 2](https://i.ibb.co/7vCDdCm/lmbys27l3.jpg) [Louis 3](https://i.ibb.co/wB2fZC8/lmbys27l2.jpg) [Louis 4](https://i.ibb.co/R7bwZ4Z/lmbys27l1.jpg)  
> Please enjoy, and let me know your thoughts in the comments! I'm off to make a start on the last chapter, sob! xx

**One week later**

Harry looked down at the little girl tugging on the pocket of his jeans, smiling softly at her, taking her tiny hand in his own. Wordlessly, he allowed himself to be led out of the kitchen and into the living room, carefully getting down onto the floor, letting the toddlers climb all over him, one settling next to him, the other between his legs.

“Alright there, love?” Louis called from the sofa, amusement shining in his eyes. He had on his comfiest joggers, a baggy jumper of Harry’s, and his hair was soft and messy. In Harry’s eyes, he looked utterly perfect, and he hoped the smile he sent his boyfriend told him as much.

“Having lots of fun, aren’t we?” Harry replied, smiling even wider when Doris nodded, her ginger curls bouncing around. Meanwhile, Ernest just picked up the Thomas the Tank Engine from the floor and started moving it up and down Harry’s left leg, making ‘choo choo’ noises as he did so. “You want to colour in, Dots?”

“Please, pretty Harry,” she said, shoving a handful of felt tips Harry’s way. He laid them down on the floor and reached across to the colouring book, beginning to colour Elsa’s dress in the lightest shade of blue he could find. “Ernie, I play with Harry, not you.”

“No, my turn!” Ernest insisted, glaring at his sister.

“Oi, kiddos, be nice or pretty Harry won’t, I mean, Harry won’t play with either of you, he’ll have to play with me.” Harry steadfastly ignored the smirk Louis was sending at him now, and turned his attention back to the colouring as well as trying to talk to Ernest who was shoving a Fat Controller toy at Harry. “We’re still here a few more days, so don’t worry, plenty of Harry time for both of you. You want a drink, babe?”

“A tea would be lovely, please” Harry replied, tilting his head back to Louis, letting him kiss his lips softly for a moment, a spark of electricity whizzing up his spine at the easy contact between the pair. Doris just giggled at their show of affection, and tapped Harry’s hand, getting his attention again. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“I love you.” Her little face was so serious it almost melted Harry’s heart, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close, trying not to jostle Ernest who was leaning his little back against Harry’s tummy now. 

“I love you too, love,” Harry said, certain neither Louis or Jay would mind such a declaration.

They’d been in Doncaster staying with Louis’ family for the past two days, and Harry was pleased they still had another day until they had to return to London. Louis had sensed that Harry needed to escape after the loss of the X Factor, and as usual, he’d been right. They’d stopped in to see Anne and Niall, staying there for a day before driving on to Donny, Jay welcoming both of them with open arms and a big smile. Doris and Ernest had screeched in excitement when Louis and Harry had walked into the sitting room, not having been told they were coming and had launched at the pair, smothering them in toddler hugs and kisses which Louis and Harry received willingly. Although it was the first time Harry had been to Louis’ home, it didn't feel like it, and he felt more at home than he wanted to admit. 

Louis had been a rock for him since he came second in the X Factor. He’d refused to allow Harry to say that he’d lost, telling him that coming second out of the thousands that had auditioned wasn’t a loss, but a complete triumph. Harry had struggled, not wanting to leave Louis’ bed for a good day, but had been persuaded out by the promise of a takeaway and movie on Louis’ sofa, finally leaving the house when they left for Holmes Chapel, and then Doncaster. Harry hadn’t yet found a way to thank Louis for everything he’d done, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to put into words how much his support meant to him.

“You like trains?” Ernest said, interrupting Harry’s train of thought, refocusing his eyes on the selection of brightly coloured plastic trains on the floor, some he recognised from his own days of watching Thomas the Tank Engine years ago. Harry nodded, trying not to wince as Doris dug her elbow in to his thigh, getting to her feet and toddling off, felt tip still in her hand which he reached out to grab, putting the lid on before he let her go again.

“I do, Ern. Which one is your favourite one?” The little boy pondered for a moment, finally picking up a little red one with a smiling face. “James?” Ernest nodded, zooming it about on the floor for a moment. 

What Harry didn't see was Louis and Jay stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching as Harry easily conversed with both of the children, keeping an eye on Doris who had come back with yet another colouring book to massacre with her pens, and chatting to Ernest too about his collection of trains and cars which were spread out across the floor around them.

“You’ve got your Harry face on again,” Jay teased, looping her arm around her son’s waist, resting her head on his shoulder as he smiled, never taking his eyes off his siblings and his boyfriend. “He makes you so happy, doesn’t he, Lou?”

Louis dragged his eyes away, smiling down at his mum for a second before he nodded, unashamed to admit his true feelings to her. Jay had been the one Louis went to for everything, from coming out to her when he was just thirteen years old, tearfully admitting that he thought he liked boys more than he should, and letting her hold him, reassuring him that it was fine, that she was happy as long as he was. She was the first one he’d told when Rogue had signed their first record deal, the first one he called when their debut single hit number one in the charts, and she’d been the one who had persuaded him to take on the role of X Factor judge. She was his go-to person, although Harry was coming close to joining her in that role too.

“Yeah, he does. I love seeing him like this, so relaxed and chilled out. It’s been a tough week, one way or another.”

Jay’s brow furrowed in concern, turning around and heading into the kitchen as the kettle finished boiling. Louis followed her and grabbed the milk from the tall fridge, setting it on the worktop and leaning against it as they continued to talk. “How is he doing? It can’t have been easy, and he’s so young to be dealing with all of this…”

Louis sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair, adjusting his position onto his other leg as he began to talk. It was always cathartic to talk to Jay. “Yeah, it’s not been sunshine and rainbows, I’ll be honest, Mum. But he’s worth it, you know?” Jay nodded, dumping the used tea bags in the bin before she handed Louis a cup, the pair sitting at the table. “It’s been tough. Haz has been really emotional, he’s struggled a lot with his confidence, thinks he’s not good enough anymore or something.”

“And you’ve tried to persuade him otherwise?”

“Course. The night of the final… I took him back home, and… shit, I’ve never seen him like that, Mum. He was so broken, I just… I took care of him. I want him to see that he is good enough, that if he wants this life, he can have it… it’s up to him, though. As long as he’s happy, I don’t care what he does, I’ll be there anyway.”

“So you’re going to stay together?”

“Without a doubt.” Louis took a sip of his tea, and smiled softly at his mum, who looked entirely unsurprised. “I never imagined settling down, not this young, anyway. I thought I’d wait til the whole Rogue thing was done, and then find a nice guy. But… when you know, you know, right? And I do, with Haz. I’m gonna ask him to move into the house with me. He’s there all the time anyway, but I want him there properly, if he wants to be.”

“Oh, love.” Jay got up and hugged her son, suddenly feeling emotional at the realisation her son had found the man he wanted to share his life with. “What about everything else? Your relationship and things?”

“I, uh, I need to talk about Harry about that,” he began, butterflies flapping wildly in his tummy due to the thoughts that had been whirring around his head on this topic lately. “But.. I want us to come out, as a couple. I want it to be on our terms, not some shitty pap snapping a photo or someone selling us out. I know it won’t be easy but if we’re gonna make a go of us, which I want us to, we need to do this.”

“I agree. I didn't want to say anything before but Anne and I spoke about it, after the final. About whether or not you two would go public now the show is over. Do you think you’d have public support?”

Louis just shrugged, not really willing to consider that at the moment. “I mean, I want to talk to the lads about it, it affects them as well. And Haz, of course. If we crash and burn… then so be it. People can say what they like. We know the truth, and it won’t change how I feel about him, Mum. I’m in love with him, and they won’t stop that. I just-” He cut himself off, cheeks flushing at the emotional outburst he was about to make.

“You just what, Boobear?” He chuckled at the nickname, always feeling reduced to a young child again whenever it slipped from Jay’s lips.

“I just… I don’t want to lose him, you know? If he decides to go back to Uni, or the nursery, that’s cool. But… I don’t want it to be the end of us. I love him so much. He’s such an amazing man, and he doesn’t see it, at all. His potential, his kindness, any of it.”

“Oh, darling. You need to talk to him, okay? Be honest… it’s the only way. Trust your old mum on this. But also trust me when I say I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He’s just as gone for you as you are for him. And despite all my early reservations about him, and his reasons for being with you… I don’t doubt for a second how in love with you that boy is. He’d do anything for you, Louis. Just look after him, okay? And talk to him.”

“I will. Thanks, Mum.” Louis stood and hugged Jay close for a second, feeling like a child again as she held him to her chest. Eventually, he broke away and grabbed Harry’s mug from the side, heading back into the lounge, Jay hot on his heels. He passed Harry his mug and kissed him softly, settling down on the floor next to his little brother, hauling the toddler into his lap. “So is Harry your new favourite then, Ern? Making me jealous over here!”

Ernest looked rather seriously at Louis then and snuggled into his brother’s chest. Louis’ heart felt warm at how close he was to his siblings, and vowed to himself to make sure he came home more. The twins were growing up too fast, and he didn't want to miss any more of their lives than he had to. “I love Achoo. And I love Harry.”

“Well, that’s okay, cos I kinda love Harry too,” Louis mock-whispered, making Harry blush furiously next to him, his nimble fingers trying to work Doris’ curls into a little plait at the back of her head. He looked up at the telly, grinning when he saw the latest episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse coming on, one of the twins’ favourite shows. “Ah look, Mickey time!” Ernest and Doris abandoned their toys, grabbing their blankets and snuggling against Harry and Louis, gazes transfixed on the telly, clapping their hands along to the beat of the music. Louis locked eyes with Harry over Ernest’s head, and they shared a sweet smile. In that moment, Louis didn't want to be anywhere else.

*

A few hours later, Harry was carrying a sleeping Ernest to bed, followed by Louis with Doris. Jay was exhausted, slumped in her chair and Harry had eagerly told her to stay where she was, that he and Louis could take care of bedtime. Louis had rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s helpful streak but of course joined in, lifting the sleeping child from where she was curled up on one end of the sofa, thumb stuck in her mouth as always.

“Where are their nappies?” Harry whispered once they laid the children out on their beds, guards hanging low, giving Harry and Louis room to work to change them carefully and quietly into their pyjamas. Louis spun around and took two from the top drawer of the chest behind him, and he watched as Harry expertly changed Ernest, slipping his little legs into his dinosaur pyjamas, while he maneuvered Doris into her pink spotty nightie. They tucked the toddlers in, kissing their foreheads and whispering goodnight before they switched twins, doing the same to the other. Harry pulled Louis close as they stood in the doorway, looking at the angelic children dozing away, hands laced between them as they watched.

“They’re so lovely, Lou. I’d have loved to have had little brothers and sisters.”

“Well, now you’ve got mine,” Louis whispered, letting his head fall over onto Harry’s shoulder. “You ready for bed, or…?”

“Yeah, sounds good. They wore me out today, I’m out of practise.” Louis chuckled and led Harry down the corridor, closing their bedroom door with a quiet click behind them. Harry flicked on the bedside lamps, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow. They stripped down to their boxers, walking into the little bathroom and doing their teeth side by side. Louis loved that he’d been able to buy his family a much bigger home when he’d hit the big time with Rogue, and he appreciated it when he came home too, and had a space like this to himself.

Harry got into bed first, curling up and watching as Louis did something on his phone before he joined him, laying his stubbly cheek on Harry’s chest, his palm resting above his heart. Harry was about to speak when Louis cut him off, his words coming out quickly and urgently, as if he hadn’t been able to hold them in any longer.

“Stay with me, Harry. I… I want you to stay with me.”

“What? I’m here, Lou, I’m not going anywhere..”

“No, not here.” Louis shuffled, getting up onto his elbow, supporting his head on his hand, looking down at Harry now, a serious look on his face. “In London. My home… our home. I want you to move in, I want you to stay with me, like, forever? Please?”

“Fuck-” Harry surged up and kissed Louis, nodding into the kiss, trying to suppress the grin threatening to cross his features. “I mean, I’m kinda living there anyway but…”

“I want to make it official. You’re my boyfriend, and I want you with me. I really want you with me, Harry. I just… I love you so much, I don’t want to lose you.”

“Lou, you won’t. I love you too, and I’d love to move in with you. I want to be by your side. I can’t think of anything better than waking up to you every morning.” They kissed softly for a few minutes, tongues dipping in and out quickly, hands on waists and chests. “I love being here too, you know. With your family. I know it’s soon, and it’s only my first real time here but I feel a bit like I belong here?”

“You do,” Louis whispered, kissing Harry again, unable to stop himself. “You belong with me, with this family. They’re your family, too. My mum loves you, so do the kids.” Harry blushed at that, and buried his face in Louis’ neck, legs now tangled under the covers. “You’re part of my life now, Harry, that means me and this crazy family included. Too late to back out now, I’m afraid.”

“Wouldn’t even if I could,” Harry returned with a grin, pulling Louis down on top of him slightly, eyes shining in the soft lamp light of the room as they stared at each other. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Louis replied, cupping Harry’s cheek gently with his hand, wishing they were at home so he could show Harry how much. He wasn’t quite willing to risk anything since Doris had nearly barged in on them grinding on each other yesterday morning, standing in the doorway, sucking her thumb and calling out for ‘pretty Harry’ to get her some juice. Harry had nearly fallen off the bed in an attempt to cover up his morning wood, and Louis had laughed so hard it had woken Jay. It wasn’t an experience he was keen to repeat.

Harry whined as Louis pulled back slightly, so his thigh wasn’t brushing against Harry’s crotch anymore. “Louis…”

“Not here. Not risking that again, my siblings are silent ninjas, you know that.”

“They’re asleep,” Harry insisted, trying to claw at the waistband of Louis’ boxers to pull him close again.

“Love, you work with toddlers. You should know that they’re never fully asleep. They’re there when you least expect it. I promise I’ll make it up to you when we get home on Tuesday.”

“You’d better do,” Harry grumbled, snuggling further under the covers, turning on his side, telling Louis wordlessly to spoon him. “G’night, Loubear.”

“Night, darling.” Louis pressed a kiss to the back of Harry’s neck and threw his arm over his waist, resting his palm of the slight swell of Harry’s tummy, rubbing his thumb back and forth like he knew Harry loved. “Sleep well.”

“Always do with you,” Harry mumbled, feeling content in the arms of the man he loved, reaching up to intertwine their fingers together. He could feel Louis’ warm breath against his back, and he sighed, feeling happy and content. The pain of last week was slowly beginning to fade, and with it, came the fledgling hope of new beginnings. He was going to live with Louis… everything, Harry thought as he fell into sleep, was falling into place.

 

**2 days later**

“Louis, did you want me to put this load of laundry on?” Harry called, seeing the washing was about to burst out of the machine. Louis called that he would and Harry closed the door, beginning the wash cycle. He smiled to himself at the easy domesticity of everything, how at home he felt now, and how well they worked together in their home.  _ Their home _ . The thought still sent a shiver down Harry’s spine, and his heart fluttered in his chest at the thought of finally and officially moving in with Louis, being more than just normal boyfriend’s… they’d be live-in boyfriends.

Harry had called his mum the night after they’d returned from Doncaster and broke the news to her that he was going to live with Louis, and while she’d cried that her baby boy was leaving home and moving in with his first proper boyfriend, she’d been happy for him. Her tears had made Harry cry too, and he’d shoved the phone into Louis’ hand, a slightly awkward conversation between the two ensuing before Harry got himself together and managed to end the call, promising he’d come up and visit soon.

“Thanks, baby,” Louis called as he wandered into the kitchen, kissing Harry before he started pulling yet more food out of the fridge. Now he wasn’t on TV every week, Louis was being a little more relaxed with his diet and Harry was frankly shocked at the amount of food he’d put away so far. They’d only gone shopping on the drive home from Doncaster and already, Harry sensed he’d have to sort their next online shop as Louis was making rather rapid headway into the stocks in the cupboards. Still, he loved Louis’ curves so he wasn’t complaining. Instead of chatting as he usually would, Louis moved around quietly, setting some music low in the background as he started making them cheese toasties, the scent of the bubbling cheese filling the room.

“Lou? Everything okay?” Harry asked, worried as normally Louis wasn’t one for prolonged periods of silence. Louis just shrugged and that sent Harry’s emotions haywire. He shuffled over the cold tiles on the floor and wrapped his arms around Louis from behind, leaning down slightly to rest his chin on Louis’ shoulder, kissing his neck gently. “Talk to me, Lou. I know something’s on your mind.”

Louis spun around in his hold, big blue eyes looking up into Harry’s, as if they were staring through to his soul or something, making Harry shift uncomfortably for a second, wondering if he’d got things horribly wrong. “Oh, and you think you know me so well, do you, Styles?”

“Um…” Harry faltered for a moment, not sure how to take it until Louis chuckled lowly, shaking his head slightly. “Fuck, don’t do that, Louis…”

“Sorry, couldn’t resist. But you’re right. There is something I wanted to ask you. Let me finish lunch and we’ll talk, okay?” Harry nodded and started setting the table. They liked eating at the table, talking and tangling their feet rather than lounging around in the sitting room when they ate, and it was another seemingly domestic moment Harry loved in their days. He couldn’t wait to let himself loose in there when he was fully moved in, make it feel like his kitchen too. 

Louis served up the food and they chatted about the visit to Doncaster, how Niall had already invited himself to Harry’s new home for a ‘mini-break’ as he’d wonderfully put it, and Harry apologised for the fact he knew his best friend would be a regular visitor. Louis didn't mind, having grown close to Niall himself now, the pair texting without Harry’s knowledge, and he enjoyed the way the banter flowed between them.

Harry slotted the dirty dishes into Louis’ built-in dishwasher afterwards, making them both a cup of tea as they headed into the sitting room, cosying up on the big sofa together, legs touching despite the expanse of free space around them. They liked being cosy, and Harry wasn’t about to refuse Louis practically sitting in his lap. He threw a blanket over his legs and shifted his body so Louis could rest his legs across his lap, a hand coming to rest on Louis’ delicate ankle.

“So. Are you going to tell me what’s been on your mind?” 

“Um.. yeah, but… you can be honest, love. In fact, I want you to be. This affects you too.” Harry nodded but couldn’t ignore his raised heartbeat at Louis’ words. “Right. So I’ve been contacted by the One Show. They want me to go on and give a bit of an interview about the X Factor and the band and stuff.”

“Well, that sounds great, Lou. People are definitely missing you on TV, I’ve been watching Twitter and stuff and they’re moaning about their Saturday nights not being the same without ‘Loufactor’.” Louis scoffed at the term, and Harry nudged him with his elbow, thinking it was actually quite a cute idea. “Seriously. I think you should do it.”

“I’m going to. That’s not what I wanted to ask you about.” He cleared his throat and reached out, taking Harry’s ring clad right hand in his own. He stroked up and down the soft skin, spinning one of Harry’s silver rings round and round his finger as he worked up the courage to say the words aloud. “I want us to come out.”

Harry stilled and locked eyes with Louis, saying the first thing that came to mind. “Uh, everyone knows we’re gay, Lou. You’ve been out for years, and I think it was pretty obvious on the show that I wasn’t exactly hiding my sexuality.”

“Not what I meant, Harry.” Harry exhaled, realising Louis meant something else entirely. “I want us to come out, as a couple. I want to tell everyone we’re together, that you’re my boyfriend, that we’re in love.”

“Fuck.” It was the last thing Harry had expected Louis to say, and while he got it, while he understood why Louis wanted to do so, he had to admit the thought made him apprehensive. It was big, and there was undoubtedly going to be some backlash from it whether they liked it or not. “I mean… why?”

“I’m sick of hiding. I’ve been single for so long, and now I’m happy and in love, settled with someone I actually want to be with, I don’t want to hide it anymore.” Louis turned, eyes shining earnestly as he continued to speak, Harry’s eyes locked on his lips now. “And the thing is, I want it to be on our terms. I don’t want us being caught by some shitty pap hiding in the bushes, or sold out by someone I thought was my friend. If we do this, we have control of it.”

“Louis, I-” Harry cut off, not sure what he wanted to say to that. “What if people hate us for it?”

“Then we’ll deal with that, love. But the other thing…” Harry cocked an eyebrow wondering what other bombshell Louis had left to drop on him. “I think I need to warn the boys, tell them it’s coming. This affects them, one way or another. If we get a lot of backlash, they need to be prepared for the shit to hit the fan. We’re seeing them tonight anyway, maybe we should just talk about it then?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Harry began, running his fingers up the inside of Louis’ calf, the soft hairs tickling his skin as he did so. “You think this is for the best, Lou?”

“I really do. I wouldn’t suggest this if I didn't think it was a good idea, Harry. I know you’re nervous, and fuck, so am I. This could all blow up in our faces, but-”

“We need to do it.” Louis nodded, lacing their fingers together and bringing the back of Harry’s hand up to his lips, kissing it gently. “I know. Okay.”

“Okay…?”

“Okay, do it. I trust you.” Louis grinned and dropped Harry’s hand, pulling him forward and into a kiss, the pair smiling into it. “Fuck, we’re really gonna do this? We’re gonna come out?”

“Yeah,” Louis breathed out, pressing his forehead to Harry’s for a moment. “Will you come with me? To the interview? We can say we were doing some business or whatever, but I need you there, even if you’re just watching off camera.”

“Of course. Nowhere else I’d rather be. Are we going to Zayn’s place, or Li’s?”

“Zayn’s. Cocky bastard thinks he’s got the nicest place.”

“Lies,” Harry giggled, pushing Louis backwards on the sofa and straddling his thighs, looking down on him, curls dangling down into Louis’ face. He watched him bat them away as a baby would a toy, feeling ridiculously fond of his boyfriend. “I love you, you know. No matter what people say after this, you’re worth it.”

“Bloody hope so,” Louis huffed, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist, keeping him locked in place. “Cos I wouldn’t take this chance on just anyone, you know.”

“Oh. Special, am I?” Harry ground his hips down, loving how Louis gasped at the contact. “How special do you think I am, Lou?”

“Quite- ah, fuck… quite special…” Louis said, arching his back, pressing their crotches together, a teasing touch behind the layers of cotton covering their erections. 

“Show me then…” Harry purred, letting Louis pull him down into a filthy kiss, cups of tea going cold on the table, neither one of them caring.

***

“Oi oiiiiiiii,” Louis called as he burst his way in through Zayn’s front door. Harry shuffled in behind him,  a crate of beers balanced in his arm while Louis swung a carrier bag full of junk food from his hand. He kicked off his shoes and grinned back at Harry before he bounded off, far too excited at the prospect of spending some time with ‘his boy and his boys’ (Louis’ words), and Harry loved seeing the smile back on his face after their earlier honest conversation. He wrinkled his nose as he stepped into the house, a familiar scent filling his nostrils, making him wave the air in front of his face as if he was going to clear the smell away with that action alone.

He stopped in the doorway to Zayn’s living room, a light fog in the air, the window slightly ajar. Louis smiled and patted the sofa, and Harry walked over, stepping over the beer cans on the floor and sitting down next to Louis, a nervous hand resting on Louis’ thigh.

“Hi,” he said, nervously waving at the other boys lounging on the sofas. He watched as Zayn took a drag of a questionable looking cigarette, blowing the smoke out of the corner of his mouth as he raised a hand in greeting, looking a bit too handsome for Harry’s liking in low slung joggers and a tank top, despite the chill of the air outside. “Thanks for letting me tag along with Lou.”

“Awww, Lou. So cute,” Zayn teased, clearing his throat. “Shit, sorry Haz…” he stubbed out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. He blew the remaining smoke from his mouth and took a swig of his new beer, and smiled apologetically at Harry. “Sorry, the lads are used to it…”

“No, it’s fine. It’s your house, do as you like,” Harry insisted. Liam held out a hand for a can of coke and Zayn reached for one, chucking it to Liam.

“Fuck’s sake, Z. Can’t bloody drink that now, can I?” Harry chuckled and snuggled against Louis’ side, still finding it slightly surreal that he was in Zayn Malik’s house, watching him smoke weed while they all drank beers together like they’d been friends forever. “How are you doing, Harry?”

“Yeah, I’m okay, thanks.” Harry turned when Louis tapped his fingers on his thigh, leaning his ear against Louis’ lips.

“You not into that?” Louis asked, nodding towards the ashtray. Harry just shrugged. It wasn’t something he’d done before, but he wasn’t necessarily against it, he just hadn’t tried it before. “Ah, okay. Maybe we’ll have to try it at home or something.. You could shotgun with me?” Harry shuddered at the thought, images of Louis blowing smoke into his parted lips flooding his mind. He swallowed but nodded, certain his cheeks were flushing bright red. “I’ll bring out the bad boy in you yet, Styles…” They quickly melted into a kiss and only separated when a cushion thumped against Louis’ side. “Fuck off, I can kiss my boy whenever I want.”

“Save it for your bedroom,” Zayn called, tapping out something on his iPhone. They made easy conversation for a while, and Harry grew more comfortable around the boys again, slipping into the chatter and feeling more like he did at the X Factor final, part of their group rather than an outsider. “So, H, moving in with our Lou, are you?”

“Yeah, he asked me in Doncaster, I can’t wait,” Harry confessed, smiling back at Louis when his boyfriend squeezed his shoulder. “Mum’s a bit sad about it, but I want this, more than anything. I mean, I’ve been practically living there for weeks anyway so it makes sense.”

“Well, I’m happy for you both. You’ll have to invite us round for a housewarming,” Liam said with a smile, and Louis nodded. 

“Yep. My Hazza loves to cook, so that sounds like a plan.” He stopped for a moment and looked down at Harry, who just nodded, knowing what Louis was asking him. “Actually lads, there’s something we wanted to talk to you about.”

“Don’t tell me. Harry’s pregnant,” Zayn deadpanned, making the other three boys burst into laughter, Louis shaking his head.

“Sadly not,” he murmured, making Harry arch an eyebrow at him. “This is serious though.” At that admission, both Liam and Zayn sat up slightly, knees on their elbows as they gave Louis and Harry their whole attention. “Right. Uh… so I’m going on the One Show next week. They want to talk about the show and the band.”

“You don’t need to ask us for permission for that, Lou,” Liam said, a look of confusion crossing his face. They had all done a lot of solo interviews, and Harry sensed they didn't get that something much bigger was coming. “We don’t care, you just-”

“Hold your horses, Li. That’s not it, I know you don’t care about that shit. It’s… something else I want to say when I’m there, on camera.” Harry took his hand and ran his thumb over it softly, supporting Louis quietly, letting his boyfriend talk. He could see how nervous Louis was, and he could only hope the boys would support them both in this. He wasn’t sure what they’d do if they didn't. “I want to come out, in terms of me and Harry. I want to tell them I have a serious boyfriend, and that it’s Harry.”

“Wow,” Liam muttered, running his hand back through his hand, slumping back against the sofa again. “That’s, uh, shit, that’s a lot.”

Zayn remained quiet which somehow made Harry more nervous than if he’d come straight out with his thoughts, no matter which way he went. Louis nodded at Liam’s comment, trying to tell him he understood.

“I know. I’ve talked about it with Haz, though, and we think it’s the best way. I hate him having to sneak in and out of my place, and I don’t want us outed in a shitty way. I think if we have control over it like this, it’ll be easier on everyone. I’m not stupid though, I know this is gonna come down on the band too, which is why I wanted to talk to you about it beforehand.” There was silence again for a moment, but Louis couldn’t stand waiting for Zayn to speak. “Come on, Z, tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Well,” Zayn began, clasping his hands in his lap, staring intently at Louis, eyes occasionally flitting to Harry and back again. “What if this blows up in your face? What are you gonna do then?”

“With our relationship, or-”

“That, and the band, Louis. Sorry, Harry, don’t mean to be selfish, but this band is kinda my life, you know?” Harry nodded, eyes back in his lap, trying to make himself as small as possible, suddenly feeling incredibly awkward again. He wanted to run away, but he knew Louis wouldn’t thank him for it. 

“Well, Harry and I will be staying together whatever they say. If anything, it’ll prove that it doesn’t matter, that we’re in love, and nothing can stop that, not even negative press and whatever other shit they can throw at us. We know the truth about us, about the show, so fuck anyone who thinks otherwise. As for the band-”

“You’ll have us either way, Louis, don’t worry.” Liam stood up and came over, sitting on the arm of the other sofa, clapping a hand down on Louis’ shoulder. “We’ll support you, just like you’ve always been there for us.”

“Cheers mate,” Louis said softly, looking at Liam and smiling at him. “I appreciate that… we both do.” Harry nodded, keen to feel part of the conversation somehow. “I want us to keep recording and putting out music, I hope our real fans won’t care who I love, or how we got together. Z?”

“Just… do what you gotta do, Lou.” Harry caught how Louis’ expression fell at Zayn’s dismissive words, and he bit his own lip, trying not to show how it was affecting him too. 

“We just want to be free to love each other, Z. That’s all this is.” Zayn just nodded and sat back, crossing his legs at the ankles and sipping on his beer again. Things felt less comfortable after that, and Louis and Liam tried to continue conversation as normally as they could, discussing everything from their families, to the songs Liam had been writing with their team over the past few weeks while Louis’ attention had been taken up with X Factor.

The doorbell rang after a short while, signifying the arrival of the pizzas they’d ordered online. They opened the boxes and left them on the floor, picking up slices, watching TV as they ate. When they were done, Harry offered tea, keen to get a few minutes to himself, not feeling too comfortable now, and he felt relieved when everyone accepted, so he slipped out of the room, knowing where Zayn’s kitchen was by now. He could hear Louis talking softly as he left the room but carried on, determined not to eavesdrop on a private conversation between three people who had been friends for far longer than he’d been in the picture. Louis deserved his privacy and time with his bandmates.

Harry took his time filling the kettle, flicking it on to boil and taking three mugs from the mug tree. He walked to the fridge and picked up the milk, popping some into three of the mugs, knowing by now that Zayn preferred his tea black. He was lost in his own little world and didn't notice the other person slipping into the room, hovering near the fridge, wondering whether to approach Harry.

“Haz?” Harry whirled around, a hand on his chest, trying to slow down his racing heart. “Sorry…”

“S’ok, Zayn. It’s your place, you can go where you like.” Harry reached for the kettle and carefully poured water into the four mugs, pleased he’d filled it with enough water. He reached for a spoon on the draining board and nodded in thanks at Zayn as he opened the bin for Harry to drop the used teabags into.

“Harry-” Harry looked at him and stopped, turning around to lean back against the worktop. He was trying to portray a confidence he didn't feel inside, suddenly nervous about what Zayn would have to say to him. “Just listen, okay?” Harry nodded, and let out a breath of air slowly, trying to calm himself a little. “I’m sorry I was rude back then.”

“S’fine, I understand…”

“No. Seriously, mate. I wasn’t fair. I didn't give you a chance, you or Lou, to explain things. It’s just… this is a big deal, okay? For you two, and for the band. Don’t get me wrong, I support both of you, but I had to think of the big picture, in case no one else is.”

“You don’t need to explain-”

“I want to.” Harry nodded and stood quietly, pushing his hands down into the pockets of his jeans. “Louis’ happiness is everything to me, I hope you realise that. He’s taken a lot of shit for us, for the band, and because he’s gay, he’s had it harder than us two. I admire him so much, and I just hate to think of him getting more hate because of this.” He held up a hand, sensing Harry was going to interrupt. “That being said… if this is what he wants, then I’ll stand behind him, so will Li. I can see this means a lot to both of you.”

“It does. I’m not ashamed of how we got together, and nor is Louis. I’m not naive, Zayn, I promise. I know there’s going to be people out there who will hate us for being together, and for the fact we got together on the show. But I’d rather be honest about it, rather than have it come out in another way, one that makes us look like we had something to hide.”

Zayn nodded and stood quietly for a moment, eyes still on Harry. “You’re good for him, you know. I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time. He’s got a sense of peace around you, I can see it. I like seeing him relaxed, and being loved like he deserves. You’re a good man, Harry. If you’ve got Lou’s back, then I’ve got yours, as much as I’ve always had Louis’.”

Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat as he gave Zayn a wobbly smile. They hadn’t had a huge amount to do with each other throughout the show, Harry finding Liam much easier to talk to, especially since he knew Zayn had heard the audio of him and Louis getting frisky in his studio all those weeks ago. Zayn was a bit of a closed book as well, and Harry struggled to work out if he really liked him. But Zayn approaching him like this, being so honest… it meant the world to Harry, and he knew it would to Louis as well.

“Can I, uh, can I hug you? I dunno if you- oh.” Harry smiled as Zayn crossed the room and pulled him into a quick hug, their bodies pressed together for a moment, just holding each other. “Thank you, Zayn. Your support means so much to me.”

“I know. Just look after him, okay? He’s a good guy…”

“The best.” Harry grinned and turned back, picking up two cups as Zayn picked up the other two. He followed Zayn into the sitting room and handed Louis his, the four of them watching some ridiculous advert on the TV. Louis shuffled back over to Harry and whispered in his ear, trying to stay quiet enough that the other boys wouldn’t hear him.

“Everything okay?” He nodded his head in Zayn’s direction, and Harry could sense Louis was nervous about the fact the two men had been alone together, probably wondering what words had been exchanged without him knowing.

“Yeah. Yeah, actually, it is.” Harry grinned and leaned over, kissing Louis softly, ignoring the huff of Zayn over the other side of the room at their PDA. “I think we’re gonna be just fine, Loubear. Love you.”

“I love you more,” Louis whispered against his lips, cuddling Harry tightly around his tummy again. Liam caught his eye and smiled softly at the pair, resting his feet on the coffee table. “Got the best boys in the world, haven’t I?”

“Save your sappy shit for Styles,” Zayn muttered, making Liam and Harry laugh, making Louis pull Harry down into a deeper kiss for a minute. “Seriously Tommo, you get hard on that sofa, and you buy me a new one.” 

“Little do you know, Malik…” Louis teased, making Zayn throw yet another cushion at him. “Your studio wasn’t the only place I got young Harold here all excited - ouch!” Harry glared at Louis for the blatant lie, and Luis rubbed his sore arm where Harry had elbowed him. He watched as Zayn sat up, shock in his eyes.

“Fucking seriously, Louis?! You dirty bastards!”

 

**2 days later**

Louis slowed down as he waited for Harry to walk past him, starting the descent of the stairs ahead of him. He smirked at Harry’s legs encased in the tight denim, and he only came back to earth when Harry stopped and turned, staring up at him, green eyes sparkling in the bright lights of the Sony HQ building.

“Stop watching my ass,” he murmured, and Louis shook himself from his reverie, grinning and hopping down the next few stairs, resisting the temptation to either jump on Harry’s back or to kiss him silly. Neither action would be appropriate. Louis looked around as they arrived on the ground floor and stilled, seeing an all-too familiar figure in the distance. “Lou, where’s the bathroom?”

“Uh, just over and down that corridor. I’ll wait here for you, love.” Harry went to lean in but caught himself, grinning and shoving his hands in his back pockets, looking beautiful as he wandered off. There was a giant Christmas tree in the main atrium of the building despite the fact it was only late November, and Louis steeled himself for what he was about to do. He stalked over and cleared his throat, stood as tall as he could, ready to confront the man he despised more than anyone else in the world.

“Ah, I wondered if you’d be here, Tomlinson.” Louis clenched his hands into fists at his sides, gritting his teeth as his eyes locked with that of Simon Cowell. He was in his usual uniform of an unflattering white t-shirt, stone washed blue jeans and pointed black shoes that looked like they’d come from a charity shop. Louis’ eyes dropped to his own outfit, pleased that he was definitely much cooler and more well-dressed than Simon would ever hope to be. 

“I’m here for a meeting. Nothing to do with you,” he snapped back, still glowering at Simon. “I had something to ask you, though, or trust me, I wouldn’t be bothering with you at all.”

“To be frank, Louis, I wouldn’t say I’d be at all troubled if I never saw you again.” Simon smirked at that, and Louis stepped back, sure that if he got closer, he might punch Simon square in the nose. “But I suppose I can spare a few minutes for you.”

“Believe me, a few minutes in your company is too long in my opinion.” Louis enjoyed the flicker of hatred in Simon’s eyes at those words, and continued. “I suppose you’re here ruining poor Marvin’s future?”

“Ruining? No. Signing him to build him a lucrative and certain future? Yes.” Louis scoffed at that and folded his arms across his chest, rolling his eyes.

“I just want you to answer me one thing.” He paused, and Simon nodded, hands clasped in front of his rotund middle. “Did you have anything to do with Harry coming second on X Factor?”

“Oh dear, is your little boyfriend all sad?” Simon smirked again and Louis took a step forward, squaring up to the older man, not caring how it looked now. Simon held out a hand, holding back the minions that were flanking him on either side, clearly not troubled by Louis’ aggressive stance in the slightest. “It was a tad suspicious when the two of you vanished after the results, Louis, I have to say. It was too tempting to let people jump to their own conclusions about where you had both gone…”

“I was comforting my contestant, Simon. You wouldn’t understand what it’s like to have any kind of relationship with your contestants seeing as you weren’t actually there for them at all throughout the show, so piss off. I’d have been there for David or Rich had it been them on Saturday night, so leave it.”

“If you say so,” Simon simpered, unhooking his sunglasses from where they were hanging from the neck of his t-shirt. He went to hook them on, but looked Louis straight in the eye first. “And in answer to your question, Louis…” He paused and leaned in. It took everything Louis had to not pull back, disgusted by the too close proximity of Simon to his own face. “All I will say is this. My show, my rules, Tomlinson- oh god, here comes the boyfriend.”

Louis spun around and looked in alarm at Harry walked over to the pair, a confused expression on his face. He fought not to reach out, but enjoyed the heat radiating from Harry’s body as he stood close to him, supporting him silently. Louis ever so slightly shook his head, telling Simon not to dare bring up what he’d asked him in front of Harry. He didn't need Harry to know the answer to that question, not at all. 

“Louis, what’s going on?” Harry frowned slightly at Louis, eyes flicking between the two men for a moment as he pondered what had happened. “Simon.”

“Styles. Have you dried all your tears now?” Simon asked, and Louis imperceptibly stepped aside, blocking Harry’s body as if to deflect all his nastiness away from the most pure person he’d ever known. 

“Don’t.” Louis’ voice was low like a warning, and he felt Harry’s hand rest on his shoulder, calming him down in mere seconds. “Harry, let’s just go-”

“Such a shame your little career is over before it’s even started, hmm?” Simon’s tone was laced with sarcasm and spite, but Louis didn't bother to answer him, knowing it would only be fuel for Simon’s hellfire. “Pity. I had a feeling you’d crash and burn, and take your little boyfriend down with you..”

“No, I-” Louis looked back over his shoulder at Harry, stopping him in his tracks, Harry immediately understanding. The lack of response was clearly getting to Simon, and as Louis turned, ready to leave, he grabbed Louis’ wrist. That sent Louis to a whole other mindset, anger flooding his veins now. It was one thing for strangers to touch him, grab at him when he was out and about with the band, but for Simon to touch him without his permission… it was too much. “Do not touch me, you fucking bastard.”

“Touchy.”

“Lou, can we just go, please?” Harry was pleading now, and Louis nodded, beginning to walk away. Unfortunately, Simon had decided that he wasn’t done with the conversation and raised his voice, drawing the attention of the few other patrons in the main area of the building, his voice echoing from the tiled walls.

“Maybe I didn't get to sign you and make your life hell, Harry, but I made damn sure you lost. You’ll be forgotten soon enough, Harry, mark my words. If there’s one thing I know, it’s that you’re going to fail, and I’ll do what I can to make sure your precious boyfriend does as well. It’d be a shame if your dirty little secret had to come out, hmm?”

Louis kept walking but he could hear the clacking of Simon’s ridiculous heels on the floor behind him, and he ignored it as best he could, praying they’d make a quick exit, that they could get home and push these awful memories away, tainting what had been an amazing day so far. In a flash of madness, he stopped, talking lowly, making sure he wasn’t heard.

“We’re planning on coming out. And Harry was  _ never  _ my dirty little secret. He’s the best thing I’ve ever had in my life, and I swear to god if you ruin that Simon, you’ll regret the day you were born.” Harry’s eyebrows raised at Louis’ words, but they turned around again, only stopped by Simon’s vitriol.

“It’s going to go to shit, mark my words. You’ll lose everything you worked hard for, and Harry’s miniscule chance of making a go of this will be long gone. Just wait and see.”

Louis exhaled loudly through his nose, trying to suppress the anger in his body but what he wasn’t prepared for was Harry’s reaction. Harry spun around on his heel and stalked back towards Simon, shoving him on his shoulders, an expression on his face that Louis hadn’t seen before, not in their other confrontations with Simon at least.

“What the fuck do you know? You know nothing, Simon.” Louis’ eyes widened as Harry’s voice came out low and threatening, his stance suddenly tall and menacing as he towered over the older man. Louis tried not to grin as Simon took a step back, clearly intimidated by an angry Harry. 

“I know more than-”

“Did I say you could speak? I wasn’t done.” Louis barely stopped himself from cheering ‘oi oiiii’ loudly as his boy stood up for the pair of them, and for once, he didn't bother to stop him. Maybe Simon needed to see this side of Harry too, and if Louis was honest, so did he. “You seem to take some sort of sick pleasure in ruining people’s lives, and I just can’t understand it. It’s like you’re rotten to the core, and you only derive pleasure from other people’s pain.” Louis arched a brow, willing Harry to continue, licking his lips as he watched Harry lose it in front of his eyes.

“Louis is the best fucking thing to ever happen to me, and I won’t lose him, not now. If being with him means I don’t get to sing, then that’s okay. I’ve come to terms with that. I’d rather be with him than anything else. I love him. Perhaps that’s a foreign concept to you? Maybe you haven’t had a chance to be loved like I love him, and he loves me, and if so, I feel sorry for you. Because to be loved like that, Simon? It’s  _ everything _ . It’s a joy you’ve clearly never known because if you did, you wouldn’t be trying to destroy our happiness over something so petty.”

“I’m signing with Louis and Liam. They’ve started their own label, and I’m the first artist they’ve signed. I’d rather crash and burn with them than be successful with you and make you a single penny. You are the epitome of everything I hate in this world, and you know the worst thing? Before this show, I used to look up to you, to how successful you were. Now? Now I pity you. You’re just a sad little old man who sucks the joy out of everything. You tried to ruin my experience on X Factor, and why? Because I fell in love? Because I dared to love a man? You disgust me, Simon.”

“Oh, think what you like-”

“I’M NOT DONE!” Harry was shouting now, and Louis was struggling to control how he was feeling at seeing Harry in this way; powerful and in complete control of one of the richest and most powerful men in the world. It was, to be honest, fucking hot. “And Simon, you’d better remember that Louis isn’t the only one who knows your sordid little secrets. You’d do well to not forget that. Let’s go, Louis.”

Louis didn't speak. He chose to laugh right in Simon’s aghast face, clapping Harry on the shoulder in lieu of being able to kiss him and he followed behind his boyfriend, trying to keep up with Harry’s long legs, excitement and desire pulsing through his veins now. “What the actual fuck was that, Harold?!”

Harry visibly slumped as they exited the building, all fight disappearing out of him, quickly becoming the Harry that Louis knew and had fallen in love with now the tension had gone. “Oh shit. Louis, what did I do? Fuck…”

“Just… not now. Get in the car, we need to get home right now.” Harry nodded, tears almost filling his eyes as he got into the passenger seat, pulling the belt across his torso with shaking hands. Louis was glad he’d parked outside the Sony HQ for their meeting with the bosses who were helping Louis and Harry with the new contracts, and he quickly stuck the car into first and pulled away, determined to get back home as soon as possible. “Harry… I’m not angry. The opposite, actually.”

Harry frowned and turned to Louis, not bothering to flick on the music as he usually did. “Are you sure? I- oh.” He looked stunned when Louis grabbed his hand and pushed it against his crotch, his erection barely concealed by the tight material of his jeans. He smirked, eyes flitting to Harry as he stopped at the traffic lights. “Lou…”

“Save it. We’re nearly home. Okay, baby?” Harry just nodded in his seat but didn't withdraw his hand, choosing to start massaging Louis for the rest of the drive. Louis focused hard on the road, pleased his house was fairly central, and just ten minutes later, pulled into his driveway, quickly turning the engine off as Harry scrambled out of the car. They stumbled up the driveway, ignoring the throb of their own erections as Louis fumbled with his key, letting them inside, and Harry jabbed at the keypad of the alarm, keying in the code to stop the insistent beeping.

“Oh fuck, Louis-” Harry moaned as Louis slammed his back against the wall, pressing their lips together hotly and insistently. Louis’ tongue slid easily into Harry’s waiting mouth, and he pushed up onto his tiptoes, their cocks tenting their jeans, grazing each others now. They both moaned and Louis dug his fingertips in to Harry’s hips, enjoying how responsive his boyfriend was. 

“Fuck… do you know how fucking hot it was to watch you like that?” Louis rasped out, voice husky with desire for his boyfriend. “You just… you handed his ass to him, Harry. You were so powerful looking… shit, you looked so fucking hot getting all angry…”

“I just- ah god - I couldn’t let him talk shit about you, about us. You don’t deserve that, he’s just a twat- oh god, Louis… please touch me…” Louis nodded and sank carefully to his knees on the wooden floorboards of the hallway, fingers working deftly at the zip of Harry’s tight jeans, popping it open. Harry’s head made a thump as it slammed against the wall, hands flying up to tangle in Louis’ hair. Louis tugged roughly on the jeans, shocked when Harry’s cock popped free.

“No underwear? Fucking hell, are you trying to kill me?”

“Just… come on Louis.” Harry looked down and locked eyes with Louis for a moment, staring at each other. Louis reached up and took Harry’s cock in his hand, pumping it slowly, licking his lips. “Shit,  _ please-” _

“All mine, aren’t you? Belong to me, huh? Can I taste you, Harry?”

Harry nodded, pupils dark, cheeks red and Louis parted his lips, slipping the slick head of Harry’s cock between them, and the groan Harry let out at the sensation almost made Louis come straight away. Louis lapped at the salty precome beading from the head, making Harry grasp his fingers in Louis’ hair tighter, a burning sensation he somehow liked from where he was positioned in front of Harry, vulnerable for his boyfriend. Louis, however, was just fine with it.

Louis sucked harder, his hand moving up and down the part of Harry's cock he couldn’t fit in his mouth, ignoring the slight ache of his knees from being on the wooden floor. He was aware of how much Harry loved to look at his cheekbones while he sucked him off, and he made the effort to look up, his free hand gripping at his hip, pressing into the laurel tattoo inked there. Harry’s pupils were completely blown now, and he was biting on his lip, watching Louis suck his cock eagerly, showing Harry just how much he loved him, how he made him feel earlier when he defended him to Simon Cowell.

“Shit, I’m close, Lou… look so good with my cock in your mouth… fuck-” Harry bucked his hips forward and Louis choked, coughing around Harry’s cock, pulling off enough to wipe his lips before taking him back inside again, keen to taste everything Harry had to give him. Louis swirled his tongue around the head, knowing it drove Harry wild when he did that. His hand drifted down from the base of his shaft to cup at his balls, rolling them gently in his hand, taking Harry as far into his mouth as he could. Harry was overwhelming all of his senses now, but Louis loved it, focusing entirely on making Harry come, wanting him to feel good. “Oh my god, Louis…”

With a cry of his name, Harry came, Louis’ hands pressing his hips back against the wall as he keep sucking, swallowing frantically as Harry’s come flooded his mouth, the salty taste familiar to him by now. Harry was panting, his body slumping back against the painted surface as his orgasm left him spent, muscles relaxing entirely. Louis popped off his cock with an obscene sound and licked his lips lasciviously, smirking as he did so, aware of Harry’s eyes on his every move.

“Taste so good, baby,” Louis purred, getting to his feet. He kept Harry forced against the wall and kissed him deeply, making sure Harry could taste himself on Louis’ tongue, both moaning into it. Louis was still hard inside his own jeans but decided to give Harry a minute to collect himself, his hands still shaking with the force of his orgasm. Louis moved away slowly, swaying his hips as he went through to the kitchen, running himself a tall glass of water and gulping half of it down, certain Harry was still in the hallway.

He walked over to the table, peering down at the paperwork they’d left there this morning and smiled with the realisation that it was really happening now. Harry was going to be signed to his label, the one he and Liam were running together, and Louis was going to help make Harry the success he had always been destined to be. Harry had put Simon in his place, the contracts were happening, and they were moving in together. Everything was falling into place. Louis was startled when a pair of hands clamped down on his hips before one hand came up, grabbing the back of his neck, forcing him to bend over, flat stomach grazing the table.

“Ssh. Do not move.” Harry’s voice told Louis he needed to follow his instruction so Louis stayed where he was, ignoring the edge of the table digging into his belly, focusing instead on the kisses Harry was pressing against the side of his neck. His breath hitched when Harry wasted no time in yanking down his trousers and underwear, both things pooling at his ankles. Harry tapped at his calves and Louis lifted each leg, shuddering at the feel of Harry’s hand around his legs, pulling the fabric off as each foot left the floor. “Stay there, Louis…”

“Harry, what are you- oh my GOD-” Louis cried out as he felt Harry’s warm tongue lick a broad stripe between his cheeks, over his hole. In Louis’ opinion, Harry eating him out wasn’t something that happened often enough, and whenever Harry indulged him, it was probably the thing that caused him to lose control of himself fastest. He thumped his fists down on the table and twisted his body, trying to look at Harry who was knelt behind him now, giant hands on Louis’ ass cheeks, holding him apart. “Fucking hell-”

“Wanna make you feel good,” Harry mumbled, his hot breath making Louis shudder before his tongue dived back in, lapping eagerly at Louis’ most private place. Louis dug his fingertips into the grain of the wood in front of him as he closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation of Harry’s wet tongue running around his rim, pressing soft kisses to it before he traced the tip of his tongue up and down, driving Louis mad with desire. Louis wasn’t sure exactly how Harry got so talented at this, but at this moment in time, he never wanted Harry anywhere else than where he was right now.

Harry was moaning as he continued to lick at Louis, hands kneading the muscles of Louis’ cheeks, drifting down occasionally to cup his balls, stroking the soft skin of the inside of his thigh. Louis couldn’t deny he’d thought lately about getting a tattoo there, something personal for the two of them given how much Harry loved to use his mouth on Louis’ thighs, but realistically, he knew it was too soon, that he needed to cool his enthusiasm and wait a little while. The thought made him shiver, and Harry clamped his hands on his hips again, trying to still him.

Louis reached down to grab at his cock, thumbing over the head as he practically screamed. Harry was pressing his tongue inside Louis now, and Louis could feel the stretch of it, the way Harry was gentle with him, how much care he took of Louis, even when he was getting him off like this.

“God, so good, Haz… love you so much,” he mumbled, slightly incoherent by now. Louis loved when they made love in his bed, in the dark and between the sheets, but there was something amazing about when they had sex like this, rough and dirty, in various parts of the house, too turned on to even make it up the stairs that they had to have each other right there and then. He hadn’t been fucked over the kitchen table before either, so that was a new one for both of them. He could feel his own orgasm getting nearer and stroked himself faster, determined to enjoy every second of the feeling.

He almost cried when Harry withdrew his tongue, licking around again before he moved away entirely, just feeling cool air and wetness left behind where Harry had been moments before. He looked over his shoulder and near came at the sight of Harry, the lower half of his face slick with spit, cheeks red and eyes dark. “Shit, why did you stop?”

“Just… sit on the chair, Lou,” was all Harry replied, and Louis scrambled to comply. The screech of the wooden legs of the chair on the tiles broke the silence but Louis sat down, ignoring how cool the wood felt under his arse as he watched Harry rid himself of his clothes, standing bare in front of him. His cock was full and heavy again just from rimming Louis, and he licked his lips, wishing he could taste him again. “Gonna ride you, yeah?”

“Are you…?”

“Did it while I was eating you out.” Louis nearly exploded at the thought, wishing he’d seen Harry working himself open on his fingers, but the pleasure he’d felt from Harry’s tongue was too much to have concentrated on anything else. “This okay?”

“Fuck. Sit on my cock, baby.” Harry smirked and walked over, kneeling in front for a moment, a large hand wrapped around Louis’ length. Without warning, he took Louis’ cock between his lips, sucking quickly, making it wet with his spit before he popped off again. Louis knew what he had done that for and could only watch as Harry straddled Louis’ bare thighs, one hand on his shoulder to steady himself. Louis gasped as Harry’s hand came down between his legs, holding his cock steady as he lowered himself on it. Louis tried to stay still as Harry teased himself, moving the slick head of Louis’ cock around his hole, smearing the pre-come around to aid his glide. “Just… oh my god, wanna get inside you, Harry…”

Harry nodded and dipped his head for a dirty kiss as he sank down slowly, Louis’ cock stretching him open. Harry didn't bother to go too slowly, exhaling slowly as his body allowed Louis inside, enjoying the slight burn of Louis’ cock splitting him in two. Soon enough, he bottomed out, bare arse resting against Louis’ thighs, the two connected as intimately as they could be. Harry felt warm and so tight around Louis’ length and he set his hands on the curve of Harry’s waist, Harry’s hard cock pressed up against his tummy thanks to their closeness.

Louis kissed Harry deeply for a few moments as Harry started to gently move his hips in small circles, letting them both get used to being connected, and Louis loved how he could taste himself in Harry’s mouth, how filthy it was that he was kissing him after where Harry’s mouth had been just moments ago. He realised then that there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for Harry, and this boy, the one riding his cock, kissing him tenderly, was the only one he ever wanted to kiss again for the rest of his life. The thought didn't scare him at all.

“I love you,” Louis whispered as he pulled back from their kiss, nibbling gently at Harry’s lower lip, fingers massaging the pudge of his hips he loved so much. “Always want you like this.” Harry blushed at Louis’ words but nodded, started to use his strong thighs to lift himself up and down, on his tiptoes now. “Shit, feel so good, baby.”

“Fill me up so good, Lou… love riding you, love you loads…” Harry kissed Louis again and Louis went easily, giving Harry what he wanted. Harry rose up until just the tip of Louis’ cock remained inside him and slammed back down, making them both cry out in pleasure. Louis was already close to the edge from being rimmed so brilliantly, and Harry’s hot walls around him were just so much. He looked down to Harry’s thighs, the muscles working beneath the skin and bit down on his lip, enjoying how good Harry’s naked body looked this close up. “Can I take this off?”

Louis nodded and raised his arms, letting Harry pull off his t-shirt, leaving them both fully naked now, sweaty torsos pressed together. Harry started to ride Louis’ cock with abandon then, bouncing up and down, his own cock leaving streaks of pre-come on Louis’ tummy where it sat between them, full and heavy, ready to release again. Louis reached down and wrapped his fingers around it, keeping his grip loose, enough to tease Harry. The sound of Harry’s arse slapping against Louis’ thighs filled the kitchen then, along with their heavy breaths and kisses, and Louis was more turned on than he’d ever been. 

“Fuck… I’m close, Haz.” Harry nodded and started to speed up his bounces, fingers flying up to pinch Louis’ nipples, making Louis whimper, stroking Harry’s cock faster now, trying to get them to come together, something they both liked when they’d been able to make it happen. “Oh god, so beautiful, Harry… gonna fill you up, love you forever… ah!” He could feel Harry’s body tighten around his cock as Harry’s own orgasm approached, and he pressed his thumb against the wet head of Harry’s cock, making him come with a shout of Louis’ name.

“Ah, LOUIS!” Harry kept bouncing as strings of come burst from his cock, splattering against Louis’ body and his own. Louis released his grip on Harry’s cock and grabbed his hips, directing Harry’s thrusts for a few minutes, keeping it rough and filthy until he came hard, pushing Harry’s body down onto him, flooding him with his own release. Harry went boneless against him, his sweaty forehead leaning on Louis’ shoulder, both trying to catch their breaths.

Louis was still buried inside him and they stayed there for a few moment, only sitting up to lazily kiss each other, lost in the haze of their feelings. It was only when Harry became too sore that he pulled up, wincing as Louis’ soft cock emerged from his body, laughing softly as a trickle of come started to leak from him. He sat back down across Louis’ legs this time, neither caring how much of a mess they were. Louis’ arms quickly came around his waist and held him close, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“I love when we do that,” Louis whispered, as if it was a secret for only the two of them to hear. “Love showing you how much I love you.”

“Me too.” Harry turned and met Louis’ lips with his own. “You really think we’re doing the right thing with this interview? Telling the world about us?”

“I do,” Louis nodded, scared but certain inside it was the right thing to do. “I want to tell the world I love you, and I’m lucky enough to have you love me back. That you’re mine, and I’m yours.”

“Still feels like a dream sometimes, that I’m here with you, that we’re in love, living together and shit.” Harry blushed at his revelation and Louis chuckled, biting at Harry’s shoulder gently, grazing his teeth against Harry’s skin. “Just don’t ever want to wake up if it is.”

“S’not a dream, this is real, we’re real. Always will be.” Harry turned his body so they were facing each other now, and they shared soft smiles for a moment. “I love you, Harry. I really do. I didn't expect to fall in love when I took this job, but I’m so fucking glad I did.”

“Me too.” Harry pressed another kiss to Louis’ lip, a hand coming up to cup his cheek as he did so. “Just promise that whatever happens from here on out, we’ll have each other, yeah?”

“Always.” Louis pulled him down into another kiss then, shivering when he realised he was starting to feel cold. “Shower?” Harry nodded and Louis grabbed Harry under his legs and around his back, scooping him up bridal style, knowing how much Harry loved to be carried around by his smaller yet ridiculously strong boyfriend. “Come on then, beautiful.”

 

**Thursday.**

The car trundled along through the streets of London. Christmas lights were hanging up everywhere, but Harry’s attention couldn’t even been caught by those. He just stared out of the window, gaze fixed on something in the distance, his mind whirling at a hundred miles an hour. Today was the day of the interview. He and Louis were coming out as a couple to the world, and he felt sick. Even the quiet Christmas tunes coming through the radio of their ride weren’t helping.

“... you okay? Harry, love? Talk to me, please.” Harry was stirred from his reverie by Louis’ delicate hand resting on his arm. He blinked rapidly and stared at his boyfriend, trying to contort his features into something that looked akin to a smile, but judging by Louis’ expression, he was failing miserably. “Harry…”

“Sorry, Lou. Miles away.” Louis smiled and moved his hand, taking Harry’s in his own for a moment. “I just….” he sighed heavily, looking at Louis now. He looked beautiful in a soft black jumper and jeans, cosy yet handsome, and Harry was pleased that Louis had worn the outfit he’d picked out for him. It felt like Harry had some sort of ownership over the day in this way. “Lou, aren’t you scared?”

Louis just grinned and nodded, squeezing Harry’s fingers gently. “Yep. Fucking terrified, if I’m being honest, love. But this is what I want… what we want, yeah?” Harry nodded. “I wouldn’t want to have this any other way.”

“Promise?” For some reason, Harry had the need to hear Louis confirm it, that he really wanted this more than anything. It felt huge all of a sudden, and Harry felt a bit overwhelmed.

“I promise. I love you, Haz. We can do this, babe. Oh, looks like we’re here. You ready?” Harry nodded and smoothed down the brown shirt Louis had given him that morning. He loved it from the moment he’d clapped eyes on it and it felt perfect when he slid it on after a shower, his hair hanging in loose ringlets around his ears. “You look beautiful, love.”

“So do you.” Louis got out of the car first, and Harry followed, both walking into the television studios. Nobody knew Louis was going to be on the show yet so there weren’t any paps waiting for them, and Harry appreciated that. They approached the desk and were met by a member of the production team, who looked puzzled to see Harry stood by Louis’ side.

“Oh, uh, we assumed the interview was just with yourself, Mr Tomlinson?”

“It’s Louis, and it is. But Harry and I had some business to attend to, so I thought he could tag along with me, see what this side of things is like.” The staff member nodded and handed Harry a pass too, which he clipped to the pocket of his jeans. Louis remained by his side as they were led backstage and into a large waiting room, a couple of colourful sofas against the wall, a television showing old episodes of the chat show in the corner, and a variety of food and drinks lined up. 

“Please help yourself to anything you like, and if you need anything else, don’t hesitate to let us know. Our hair and make-up team will be down shortly, along with someone else who will fit you with a microphone and pack.” Louis nodded and thanked the young man who smiled at the pair and left, leaving Harry and Louis alone. Harry’s stomach was churning and he couldn’t bear the thought of eating anything, only confirming he’d like a glass of water when Louis offered to get him something. He held it in his shaking hands, and took a few deep breaths.

“Baby, please. It’s going to be okay. If you really don’t want me to do this…”

“No. Louis, I do. I’m just… scared? This is huge, and it’s a lot for me to think about, but I want to tell everyone about us, I do. I want to be able to walk down the street and hold your hand, and kiss you when we say goodbye without worrying we’re going to be caught out. I just… I want us to be a normal couple. Or as normal as your lifestyle lets us be, anyway.” Louis nodded and quickly kissed Harry’s hand, pleased they were alone.

The time before the interview flew by, and Harry relaxed more as they watched the show on the television, making small talk with the women who came in to sort out Louis’ hair and do his make-up, despite his protests he really didn't need anything. It was only when they were hooking Louis up with his microphone that Harry started panicking again, realising it was happening.

“Sorry, can you give us a minute?” Louis asked, and everyone nodded, clearing out. Louis came and sat between Harry’s legs on the floor, his hands on his thighs. “Harry, look at me. You’re fine, I’m fine. We’re going to be good, love. I think we just need to get this out of the way, okay? Breathe with me, please.” They took some long, slow and deep breaths together until Harry’s heart stopped racing.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “I’m sick of making myself look like an idiot in front of you…”

“You don’t. Don’t think that. I get it, this is a lot. I’ve been around the block a few times, I know how this works. This is all new for you, though, love, and I appreciate that. It’s why I’m here, to look after you, make this as easy as I can. You think you’re ready to walk through? They said you can stand by the cameras and watch from there.”

Harry nodded and got to his feet, looping his arms around Louis’ waist. They didn't say anything for a few moments, just relished a moment of closeness and solitude amongst the craziness that was about to descend on them. Louis kissed Harry’s lips quickly and then wiped it away, not willing to be caught at the last hurdle, and then held open the door, letting Harry pass by before they walked up the corridor together. 

They were greeted quietly by production who took Louis to one side, whispering what was going to happen as the hosts finished interviewing the woman already sat on the sofa, thanking her for coming on before they went into a VT. Louis popped back to Harry as they got him ready to go on and in a sliver of darkness, squeezed his hand and slipped away, turning back to mouth ‘I love you’ at him before he sat on the sofa, plastering on what Harry called his showbiz smile. Harry felt nervous for Louis, watching the multitude of cameras fixed on him but his boyfriend just seemed a natural, making easy conversation with the two hosts while people are home were treated to the pre-recorded clip.

Soon enough, a hush fell back over the studio as the floor manager counted them down, ready to go live again and Louis caught Harry’s eye, grinning before he turned back to the hosts. 

“Now, we’re lucky enough to be joined by one of television’s newest judges, and a popstar in his own right… it’s X Factor’s newest judge, and member of Rogue, Louis Tomlinson!” A cheer went up from the crew, and even Harry couldn’t hold back from smiling as Louis waved at the camera, shaking the hosts’ hands across the divide between them.

“Thanks so much for having me, it’s great to be here.” Louis sat back, legs spread and hands on his thighs, focusing his entire attention of the man and woman opposite him. Harry could only admire how easy he made everything look, how he answered all of their question succinctly without letting his answers become too long winded. Harry hoped that one day, he might be able to appear as natural as Louis did in the front of the cameras, but he knew his boyfriend had a certain special something about him he wasn’t sure he could ever replicate himself. 

The questioning stayed on the X Factor for a while, Louis talking easily about his three contestants, and how much he’d enjoyed being on the show overall, nurturing the raw talent around him, and how much fun it had been to be on live television each week. Harry smiled with pride as Louis kept the attention of the interviewers throughout, and a few clips played, including one of himself singing at the final along with Rogue. That segued nicely for the interview into Louis talking about his band, and the fact he, Liam and Zayn were writing again, which Harry knew would send social media into a frenzy, as it had been since Rogue had appeared on the show together, their first joint appearance in over a year.

“Okay, at the start of the show, we asked our viewers to send us in any questions they had for Louis, and, well, we’ve been inundated, so thank you all for that. You’re definitely popular, Louis…”

“Our fans are amazing, that’s for sure,” he said, catching Harry’s eye again as the camera focused on the interviewer, tweets flashing up on the screen between them.

“Okay, so Jennifer wants to know who chose your outfits on the live shows of X Factor because you looked, and I quote, ‘super cute’ each week.”

Louis laughed at that, gently shaking his head. “Uh, there is a wardrobe team who source the clothes for us all, but I usually put together my own outfits. I know what I like and I’m quite picky, but I’m glad you liked it Jennifer, thanks, love.”

“Next one is from Matthew, he wants to know your favourite place to take a guy or girl on a date.”

“Well, just guys for me, Matthew, but I’m a bit of a hopeless romantic, I’m afraid. I like to spoil someone, take them out for a nice meal, maybe on a walk afterwards, get to know them as we chat. I’m also a big fan of movie nights at home, with a big cuppa and a cosy blanket.”

“Breaking hearts up and down the land, Louis. Next one… this is from Paula. She wants to know who was your last first kiss, and was it any good? Cheeky there, Paula!”

Louis laughed, shaking his head again and Harry noticed a blush creep up his cheeks. “Well, uh… I couldn’t possibly divulge any names, Paula, sorry about that. But as to whether it was any good… it was, actually. Really good.” He smirked and nodded to himself, and Harry dropped his gaze to the floor, sure he’d expose them if he stared at Louis any longer. Harry’s mind drifted back to how he’d pushed Louis against the door, kissing the life out of him, wondering if he’d ever get the chance to do it again, and he smiled to himself knowingly.

“And how long ago was this last first kiss, Louis, hmm?” The interviewer was pushing now, and Harry peeped up, noticing how Louis was fidgeting in his seat, clearly thinking over whether or not to answer before he spoke. 

“It was, um, it was a few months ago.” Louis was blushing now, and Harry could sense that the interviewer was going to take this information and run with it. Louis was notoriously private about his love life, so this was already more than he had ever dared to admit to before.

“Ooh! Is there someone special in your life then, Louis? Are you in love with your mystery man?” Louis went to speak but she cut him off again, keen to get as much gossip as she could. Little did she know what Harry and Louis were planning on doing. “Oh go on, Louis, tell us about him! Is this man the love of your life?”

Harry could only stare as he watched Louis’ eyes flit over to where he was stood, and he took a deep breath, nodding barely enough for Louis to see, giving him the okay. It was happening. There was no going back. Louis licked his lips and sat up straight, adding gravitas to the situation immediately.

“Yes. He is.” There was silence in the studio as Louis admitted to being in love, and even the interviewer struggled to keep her composure, clearly shocked that Louis had answered her invasive questions. “Actually, there’s something we wanted to do. He’s here now, and this is something we wanted to do together.” 

Harry took a deep breath and came out from behind the camera, legs feeling shaky, heart racing as he made his way across the studio, towards his boy, ready to face their future together.

**

Louis smiled softly and watched as Harry carefully stepped over the wires trailing over the floor, making his way over to where Louis was sat. He could feel the interviewers eyes locked on them, the cameras glaring and watching their every move. There were mutters from the crew who were watching, trying to wonder what was going on, and Louis smiled to himself at the fact they’d kept this to themselves. He patted the sofa and Harry sat down so close that their thighs were touching. Louis decided to make it obvious and reached out, taking Harry’s hand in his own and resting it on his thigh, the pair sharing a secret smile. He could see how nervous Harry looked, and wished he could do more to reassure him.

“I’m in a relationship with Harry Styles. We’re very much in love, and a couple. We obviously met on the X Factor, where he was my contestant.” Louis paused, waiting for a question from the interviewer but none came. She just looked shell-shocked, and Louis stumbled, not sure what to do. Someone was waving frantically over the camera, and that was enough to bring her back to earth, blinking before she faced Louis, fish-mouthing for a moment before she finally spoke, eyes flitting down to where their hands were still entwined.

“Okay. So… how long have you been together? You got together before the end of the show?”

Louis nodded, swallowing nervously. He knew this was going to be the bit that people weren’t going to like, but he was determined to be honest. “We got together around week three of the show. We got close quite quickly before anything happened… we just clicked as people, it was easy to be around Harry. I think we soon forgot about everything around us, and when we finally admitted how we felt, it didn't feel wrong. It still doesn’t. We were completely professional for the show, and our relationship remained hidden from the majority of the people involved with X Factor, to protect the pair of us.”

“So there were people aware of your affair?”

“Actually, I think to call it an affair is wrong, sorry. We were both single men, and we didn't set out to deceive anyone. All we did was fall in love, and if that’s such a crime… well. One of my contestants knew about our relationship and was fully supportive, and we later found out that Marvin, the winner, knew too. Again, he was on board, and was nothing but kind, which meant a lot to us.”

“Louis, can you categorically say Harry would have made it as far as he did in the competition if you weren’t in a relationship with him?”

“I can, one hundred percent. Harry got where he is on pure talent. I had nothing to do with the thousands of people picking up their phones each week to vote for him. If you look through my social media, I supported Harry just as much as I did my other acts. There’s a reason no one knew about our relationship, and that’s because we were careful. I was Harry’s mentor, and when it came to the show, we were professional people working together. What we chose to do in the privacy of my home was between us, and no one else needed to know.” Louis secretly enjoyed the redness on the interviewer’s cheeks at his bold statement, and smiled to Harry quickly.

“And why now? Why are you both coming out as a couple now that the show is over?”

“Love?” Louis looked to Harry, nodding gently, hoping he’d open up. The interviewer reached forward and handed Harry a microphone, which he slowly brought up to his mouth.

“We wanted to be honest, and we wanted this to be on our terms. We, uh, we just hope people can accept that we love each other, and that we want to be together.”

“So Harry…” Harry nodded, and Louis hoped she was about to ask something kind. “Can you honestly tell us you’re not just with Louis so you can tell everyone you’ve slept with Louis Tomlinson of Rogue? It’s not secret you were a big fan of the band before you went on the show.”

Louis was about to speak, but Harry squeezed his fingers, shaking his head slightly. He decided to let Harry run with it, sure he would be able to handle his answer in a more dignified manner than Louis thought he could right now.

“Honestly? No, definitely not. Of course at first, it was surreal to be working with Louis, I was and still am a huge fan of him and Rogue, it was a bit of a dream come true. But now I know the real Louis. That’s who I’ve fallen in love with. That’s who I’m in a relationship with, and that’s the man I wake up to every morning. People don’t see the Louis that I get to see. So no, I’m with Louis because I love him for who he is, not so I can brag to anyone about who I’ve slept with. People can think what they like, but Louis and I, and our friends and families, know the truth.”

Louis was finding it hard not to lean in and kiss Harry for that answer, and had to settle for pressing their thighs together, an action that probably wouldn’t be picked up for the cameras. The interviewer moved on to asking what was next for the pair, and Louis swiftly turned it back to Rogue, saying there was music coming in the near future, and that they were still planning out Harry’s next moves, wanting to keep things to themselves just for now.

“Well, thank you so much for joining us, and sharing your exciting news with us. Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles!” They both smiled and waved at the camera, waiting on the sofa while the interviewer finished up the show, and as soon as the cameras cut, Louis grabbed Harry into a hug.

“We did it, love. We’re out, we’re free,” he mumbled into Harry’s neck, ignoring the eyes of the room watching them embrace. “Let’s go home, yeah?”

“Uh, sorry to interrupt, but there’s quite a few paps downstairs now, did you want us to find a back way out?” Louis looked to Harry, wondering how he wanted to handle this.

“No.” Louis raised his eyebrows at Harr, wanting to make certain he was sure. “We did this so we don’t have to hide anymore, Lou. Let’s face them, together. Show them we’re serious, that we want to be seen.” Louis nodded and stood as the man removed his mic and pack, and they shook hands with the team before they headed off, grabbing their belongings and making their way downstairs.

“Harry, wait.” Louis tugged on Harry’s sleeve and brought him to a stop. “They’re probably gonna shout things, love. Are you sure about this?”

“No? But I think we need to do this. If we keep hiding, then there was no point in any of this. I’m scared, but we have each other. I love you, and I don’t want to hide anymore.”

“Okay.” They kissed quickly and slipped on their jackets, holding hands between their bodies. “Don’t let go of my hand, okay? No matter what, stay with me.” 

“I will.” Louis nodded and led the way, hearing the hubbub of the gathered paps just outside the door. “Let’s go, Lou, let’s go home.”

They pushed the heavy glass door and were greeted with blinding flashes, cameras being shoved at them from every which way. Louis kept his head down but gripped Harry’s hand tighter, keeping his body close too, protecting his boy. He kept his eyes on the ground and tried to drown out the calls at them from all around.

“How did it feel to sleep your way to the final, Harry?”

“Louis, you enjoy being a sugar daddy to Harry?”

“Like them young and vulnerable, do you Tomlinson?”

“Harry, you’re a cheat! What do you want to say to fans who wasted money voting for you?”

“Fuck,” Louis mumbled, opening the car door and practically forcing Harry inside as he pushed in after him, slamming the door shut and willing the driver to pull away from the kerb, which is he did quickly. He sighed and sat back in his seat, pulling his belt across his torso. “Shit, you alright?”

Harry shook his head, tears apparent in his eyes now. Louis felt angry that these people had made his boyfriend feel this way and reached over, pulling Harry close. He held him as Harry let out a few shaky breaths, trying to compose himself. “Why are they so cruel? We just fell in love, Lou, that’s all, and they hate us for it.”

“That’s their fucking jobs, unfortunately. They wanted us to react, and because we didn't, they won’t have half as much of a story. I’m so sorry, though, my darling. You didn't deserve any of that. They’re scum, just remember that.” Harry sniffed and nodded, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder again. “I love you, and I’m so proud that we did that. We’re finally free, my love.”

“We are.” They stayed silent for the remainder of the journey and Louis was relieved that there were no paps waiting for them outside of his house. He thanked the driver and slipped out of the car, hurrying up the drive with Harry. They headed straight upstairs to their bedroom and got changed into their comfy clothes, heading back downstairs afterwards. Louis lit the fire while Harry made them some hot chocolates, the pair sitting in the dim room, huddled together on the sofa.

Louis was rather quiet and Harry reached out, stroking his leg under the blanket. “Louis? Is something wrong, are you regretting it?”

“No, never. I just… I can’t get their words out of my head. That people think I’m only with you because you’re younger than me, and impressionable or whatever. I just wish they’d accept it for what it was, being in love. People are really gonna hate us, aren’t they?”

Harry shrugged, and Louis sighed, wishing things were different, that no one would be judging them for falling in love. “Let’s have a look. I bet there’s something nice things out there.” He reached for his phone and Louis started to frantically shake his head, grabbing Harry’s wrist, stopping him from moving. “What?”

“Don’t, not Twitter. That place can be toxic after something like this, trust me.”

“Just… let me, Lou, please?” Louis relented and released Harry’s wrist, letting him log into his Twitter app. Louis wrapped his hands around his cup now, blowing on the drink to cool it down while Harry continued scrolling, brow furrowed in concentration. “Fuck, you’re right, some people are bloody disgusting. Jesus, I’d love to know if they’d be brave enough to say this shit to our faces.”

“They wouldn’t. That’s why I hate it, social media, I mean. People can hide behind screens and be awful for the fun of it. Don’t read it, love, please-” Louis stopped as he watched a wide smile cross  Harry’s face, and he tried to catch a glimpse of whatever was making his boyfriend smile like that. “What is it?”

Harry just handed the device over, his whole body virtually draped over Louis now, and Louis didn't have the heart to push him off. Instead, his eyes moved back and forth, a lump rising in his throat at the words he read on the screen.

**@officialmarvinreeves:** _Made up for @Harry_Styles and @louis_tomlinson for talking about their relationship today. Such nice blokes, such a genuine love. Can confirm they were nothing but pro’s on the show. Much love to you both. M. xx #louisandharry_

 **@XFactorJason:** _What?! Was I living under a rock?! Louis and Harry? Seriously though, great news. Beautiful couple. You’ll have to come round for drinks. Have fun together, guys! #louisandharry_

**@bethscullytv:** _ I didn't know for sure, but seeing Louis and Harry on The One Show talking about their love makes total sense. Two kind souls meant for each other. So happy for you both. Beth. xx _

**@LucasHelixXFactor:** _Get in there Hazza!! Proper happy for you, give Louis a hug from Helix mate!_

“Oh, wow,” Louis mumbled, feeling warm at the support he and Harry were getting online. The paps might have been horrid, but the people who knew them, who cared about them, were showing their support and it meant the world. He looked up when Harry snatched the phone back, trying to hide something. “Hey, no, what is it?”

“Louis, no, don’t-”

“Oh my fucking god!” Louis cackled loudly when he’d read the screen, slapping his leg as he laughed wildly, not really able to believe someone had actually tweeted that out. “They didn't!” He looked down again, needing to reread it and see if it was real. It was.

**@blueberryballs:** _ Louis and Harry. Shit. So hot. I need that sex tape right now. _

Harry was blushing bright red and that, and his burning cheeks didn't go down when Louis started wiggling his eyebrows at him, poking at his sides and tickling him. “Oh, you like that, huh, Styles?”

“Fuck  _ off,” _ Harry whined, quickly changing the screen on his phone. “Look at some of the ones from your fans. They’re just… they’re amazing, Louis. This is what we need to take from this, these words. These are the people who matter, not the paps.”

Louis nodded and held his arm out, pulling Harry back into his side as they read through some of the tweets together, liking a few that caught their eyes.

**@rogueskimo:** _ Harry’s got talent and he’s got Louis ... fucking GOALS. So proud of them for being honest and sharing their love with the world and with us. Love will always win in the end _

“Oh, Lou, look! She used rainbow hearts, I love that. Keep going, babe.”

**@louisisarogue:** _ Ah Louis has a boyfriend and he’s too cute! Loved how they held hands on the show, think Im gonna cry!!!!! _

**@louisliamzaynforever:** _Louis and Harry? Fuck! No way! Why didn't they kiss? The world needs to see that. Now. Please? #louisandharry #allthekissing_

Louis swallowed, feeling more than a little emotional now at the kind words in front of him, how people were responding to their news. He knew there would be just as many negative tweets, but for once, he didn't have the urge to seek them out as he usually did when there was negative news about himself in the press.

“Oh, Louis.” Harry stroked along the back of Louis’ neck and nodded at the screen again. “Read this one.”

**@rainbowlove:** _ Harry and Louis gave me courage - I came out to my parents today, and they said they love me no matter what. They’re inspirational, I’m forever grateful. _

Louis didn't even bother trying to stop the tears that ran down his cheeks as he read the words over and over. He knew that being an outwardly gay popstar was a big deal to some people, and he’d had people write to him before, telling them how he’d inspired them to come to terms with their own sexuality, or helping them validate that it was okay to be gay. He always felt grateful to grow up with an accepting and understanding family, especially when he knew not everyone else was so lucky. Reading this tweet, though, meant the world to him.

He sniffed and wiped at his eyes, taking the phone from Harry’s hand again. “Can I?” he asked, and Harry nodded, understanding what he wanted. Louis hit the reply button and tapped on the screen, composing a tweet. “Yeah?”

“Definitely. I love that. And I love you,” Harry said, smiling as Louis sent the tweet out. 

**@harry_styles:** _@rainbowlove You had that courage in you all along. We’re so proud of you. Louis and Harry. Xx_

“Makes it all worthwhile, huh? To read something like that?” Harry asked, and Louis had to nod, knowing it did. “If we can help just one person to be strong enough, that’s enough for me.”

“And me. We’re enough, actually. You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Right back at you, Tomlinson,” Harry smiled, pursing his lips for a kiss that Louis easily gave. They deepened it for a moment, Louis pushing Harry back onto the sofa, the blanket tangled around their legs. “Louis…god.” They kissed again until Louis propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at Harry, admiring his flushed cheeks.

“So, babe?”

“Yeah, Lou?” They kissed again, both getting too riled up to be on the sofa like this now.

“What do you say we make a start on that tape, hmm?”

“No fucking way! Just shut up and kiss me, you fool…”

 

**Two weeks later**

“Is that the last one?” Louis called, hearing Harry’s heavy footsteps in the hallway again. He stepped out of the living room, frowning at the pile of cardboard boxes littering his hallway.

“Yes, Louis, I already told you that was the last one.”

“You did, but it was a lie, young Harold. You then found another three. So are you sure that is the last, actual last box?”

“Yes. Definitely. I double checked this time.” Harry grinned and lowered it to the floor, cracking his back as he stood up. “Shit, that was a bit heavy.”

“Idiot. C’mere.” Louis pulled Harry in and hugged him, pushing his fingertips into Harry’s sore muscles. “So is that it, then? You’re all moved in?”

“I’m all moved in,” Harry confirmed, grinning at Louis. “What are you-?” Harry frowned as Louis grabbed his hand and marched him back outside and down the driveway a few steps. “Louis, what are we doing?”

“Wanted to do this properly,” he grinned back, and Harry gasped when Louis scooped him up, holding him under his knees and around his back. “I know we’re not married yet, but I want to carry my live-in boyfriend over the threshold for the first time. Okay with you?”

“Yeah, as long as you don’t drop me,” Harry mumbled as Louis began walking towards the house. He grinned as Louis stepped into the hallway and finally placed his feet back on the floor, kissing in celebration. “Oh my god, we actually live together now. Like, properly live together. Can’t get rid of me, Lou.”

“Wouldn’t even if I could.” They kissed again, and broke apart for Louis to shut the door. Harry looked around, wondering where he was ever going to find room in Louis’ house for all his things. It wasn’t a small house by any stretch of the imagination, but still, it was a daunting task. “We’ll sort it out, baby, don’t worry.” As usual, it seemed as if Louis had read Harry’s mind, and his words soothed him straight away. “Come and sit, I’m knackered and so are you.”

“Can we shower first? I’m all sweaty.” He pulled out the fabric of his jumper, wincing as it clung to his body. It might have been December outside, just a week and a few days from Christmas but they’d been active all morning and Harry had certainly worked up a sweat. 

“Come on then.”

*

An hour later, they were wrapped in warm pyjamas, a pizza box open on the table in front of them, and Harry’s favourite fleecy Christmas blanket over their legs as Home Alone played in the background on Louis’ television. Their family and friends had offered to come over and share the night with them, but Harry and Louis had politely declined, wanting to spend their first night in their home by themselves, enjoying each other’s company.

A few half emptied boxes sat at the side of the room, DVDs rammed onto a shelf, books in small piles on the floor by the bookshelf that Harry didn't quite get around to shelving. Despite the mess, it was cosy, and best of all, it was home. Harry smiled, watching the tree lights twinkle against the metallic tinsel wrapped around the branches of the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. He’d never had a real Christmas tree before, and he’d been mesmerised from the moment they’d picked it out together and brought it home to decorate.

“I’m so glad I’m here, with you,” Harry whispered, smiling when Louis turned and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. “I know my life’s changed so much, but there’s nowhere else I’d rather be, Lou. I love you so much.”

Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s lips softly, a hand cupping his cheek. “Me neither, darling. I love you, too.” He snuggled against Harry’s side, their hands held under the blanket as they watched the TV again. Harry didn't miss the last words that slipped from Louis’ lips, though. 

“Welcome home, my love.”


	28. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry settle into their new lives after their coming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I can't believe this is it. The final chapter. You've all been here with me since I started this back in July, so thank you for everything, for your comments and support. I'm so happy you've loved this fic.
> 
> For Liz, without you, this would have been a complete mess. Thank you for everything.
> 
> I'm going to miss these boys so much, this fic has meant the world to me while we've all watched Louis shine on the X Factor, so I'll be sad to say goodbye. I'm tempted to bring them back for one shots so we can see what they're up to, though! Stay tuned...
> 
> Visual for the final scene:
> 
> [Harry 1](https://i.ibb.co/tbT6GNw/lmbys28h.jpg) [Harry 2](https://i.ibb.co/N7r61Fg/LMBYS28-H2.jpg) [Harry 3](https://ibb.co/8s12Pn2) [Harry 4](https://ibb.co/GWjDgwx) [Harry 5](https://ibb.co/myXWM0H)
> 
> [Louis 1](https://ibb.co/vBTJcb4) [Louis 2](https://ibb.co/7t9bQ3P) [Louis 3](https://ibb.co/DLzKkdw) [Louis 4](https://ibb.co/g37Hvm1) [Louis 5](https://ibb.co/BwMFvqs)
> 
> Thank you. As always, this is for every single one of you who reads my fic. 
> 
> Do let me know your final thoughts in the comment, each and every one of them means so much to me. See you soon, I hope! x

**Six Months Later**

**Jamaica**

Harry blearily opened his eyes,stretching his long limbs as his bones cracked slightly, making him wince. The window in their bedroom was still open after a ridiculously warm night, and the soft drapes were blowing the early morning gentle breeze that was sweeping into the room, cooling the temperature slightly. Harry rolled onto his side and looked at Louis’ sleeping form. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed heavily, body bare aside from his underwear, having kicked off the light sheet in the middle of his sleep. Harry smiled and traced his fingertips down Louis’ stubbly cheek before he quietly got out of bed.

He tiptoed across the tiled floor into the bathroom and used the facilities, splashing some cold water onto his face to wake him up a little. He knew he wouldn’t be going back to sleep anyway, and he was pleased when he left that Louis was still asleep. He deserved a lie in, and Harry grabbed a t-shirt before he left, creeping down the stairs. The house was huge, but Harry loved that quiet time he had alone before the world started to wake around him. He glanced at the digital clock on the oven as he ran himself a big glass of water, cringing slightly when he saw it was only 6.10am. Too early to be up, but not a lot he could do about that now.

Harry reached for the little silver key sat on the sideboard and unlocked the doors which led out to the patio, complete with gorgeous swimming pool that shone in the early morning Jamaican sun. The tiles were already warm under Harry’s bare feet and he set the glass down on the long table Louis had outside, making himself comfortable in one of the chairs. He reached for the sunglasses he’d left outside yesterday and put them on, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, letting the sun warm his skin.

It was peaceful here, was the thing. They’d been in Jamaica for two weeks now, and it had been the most relaxing two weeks of Harry’s life. Nothing but the two of them, alone, day in, day out. It had been perfect, and in a way, Harry never wanted to leave. It was a much needed holiday for the pair of them, and was exactly what Louis needed before he headed out on tour with Rogue again the following month. Harry took a sip of water, feeling it work it’s way down his throat, a cool trail following it down which made him shiver slightly.

Things had been hectic since Harry had come second on the X Factor back in November. After the interview on The One Show where they had revealed their relationship to the world, things hadn’t been plain sailing for the pair. The majority of their fans had been ridiculously pleased for them and incredibly supportive, sending them copious tweets, letters and asked nicely for photos whenever they were spotted out and about together. Harry had treasured those moments, and they’d been so appreciative of all the support.

But along with the supportive fans came the backlash they’d both been expecting. Some of the press had been less than kind to them, insinuating Harry had only gotten into a relationship with Louis to further his career both in the X Factor and after the show too, and the paps had taken to stalking them, publishing the least flattering photos they could. Harry had had to stop Louis several times from sending out rude tweets, even calling in Zayn and Liam to calm his boyfriend down after a particularly vicious article in The Sun that had accused Louis of preying on Harry and his gentle nature. Harry had held him that night in their bed while Louis sobbed into his chest, promising Harry that it wasn’t true, and that he loved him, but understood if Harry needed to get away from him. Harry hadn’t, and had promised he was going nowhere, something he had stuck to.

In the end, the press had given up, realising that no matter what they said, Harry and Louis looked like the real thing, and were staying together. They’d turned up at a few events together, hand in hand and defiant in their love, determined to prove their critics wrong, and slowly, those who were against them were warming up to their relationship. They certainly weren’t harmed by the support from Liam and Zayn, as well as other celebrities who congratulated them, and had been snapped out to dinner with many of the X Factor alumni including Beth and Jason, Marvin, David, Rich, Dee, Leanne, and more.

Harry let out a long sigh and downed the rest of his water, listening to the chirping birds from the nearby trees. He could feel beads of sweat trickling down his spine and reached to pull his t-shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor next to him. The pool looked enticing, the water was still and cool, and Harry decided to dive in. He broke through the surface with a quiet splash and began to cut through the water with strong arms, doing as many lengths as he could manage, enjoying the burn in his muscles. After around twenty lengths, he slowed down and dunked his head under, wetting his curls before he came back to the surface, pushing them out of his face, a few droplets clinging to his eyelashes.

He squinted in the sun at a familiar figure hovering poolside and swam over, resting his forearms on the warm tiles, grinning up at his boy. Louis was still only in his underwear, and his tattoos popped against his tanned skin. Harry had loved the glow that Louis had gotten from the Jamaican sun, even if it only served to make him look more pasty in any photos they took. He placed his palms on the side and used his biceps to push himself up, Louis’ dry lips meeting his wet ones for a quick second.

“Bit early for all this, isn’t it?” Louis asked, voice husky with sleep, just how Harry loved it. “Could’ve woken me up with you, love.” He sat down on the poolside next to where Harry was gazing up at him, adoration in his eyes as usual. He dangled his feet into the cool water next to Harry’s shoulder, and kicked lightly until Harry took his ankle, kissing the bone gently.

“Nah, you looked too peaceful. Thought I’d let you lie in for a bit, just came down a while ago.” Louis nodded and reached over, running his fingers through Harry’s wet curls. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, thanks to you wearing me out last night,” Louis quipped, and Harry blushed, his mind flying back to what they’d been up to the night before after sharing a bottle of wine and getting into the pool naked. It had been a very long and fun night, and never before had Harry been more grateful for privacy in his whole life. “You want some breakfast? Thought we could finish off that fruit salad you made yesterday?” Harry nodded and Louis got up, walking through to the kitchen, and grabbing the bowl from the fridge together with a couple of spoons. Harry hoisted himself out of the pool, and adjusted his boxers, aware the white cotton had gone all but see-through now but he wasn’t at all bothered. “Fucking hell, Daniel Craig, eat your heart out.”

Harry threw his head back and laughed at that, sitting down next to Louis at the table. It was gone seven now, and the sun was beating down on them despite the early hour. Harry’s skin was soon dry, and the pair chatted easily as they ate together, the fruit salad soon all gone, their tummies full.

“Any plans for today? Can’t believe we’re going home tomorrow. Feels like we’ve been here forever, yet at the same time, we’ve only just arrived, know what I mean?” Louis nodded, swallowing a final piece of melon down. Harry felt triumphant at that, knowing it was all down to him that Louis had finally started eating the ‘suspicious’ healthy food he put in front of him most days. 

“I do. I don’t wanna go home, Lou. This has been so nice, being out here. I love it just being the two of us. Don’t even care if that makes me selfish.”

“Well, we deserve the break. We’ve worked so hard in the studio over the past few months, we needed this. S’why Liam went over to Australia, and Zayn’s in Dubai as well. Always good to take some time to yourself before we all go on tour, otherwise we’d want to kill each other in a matter of days. Aren’t you excited to see the kiddos, though? Mum said Doris has done you some drawings at nursery.” Louis scoffed at this, knowing how much Harry loved when he got jealous over the attention his baby sister gave his boyfriend. “Not like I get any drawings from my own sister anyway…”

“Aww, don’t be sad, Lou. I’ll put them on the fridge and we can pretend they’re for both of us.” He cackled when Louis just replied with his middle finger before he got up and unceremoniously plopped himself down on Harry’s lap, ignoring the damp boxers that were now making his own slightly wet too. “I love you, you know. Let me just dump these bits in the kitchen before we attract flies and shit.”

He pushed Louis off and carried the bowls and his glass into the kitchen, popping them into the dishwasher. He smiled to himself as he looked around, leaning back against the kitchen island for a moment, taking in his surroundings.

“You alright?” Louis’ voice rang through from where he was stood in the doorway, watching Harry, a fond smile on his face. Harry nodded and Louis slowly walked over, loosely draping an arm around Harry’s shoulders, their warm skin touching. “What’s on that pretty mind of yours hmm?”

“Just thinking.”

“What about?”

“How things have changed. Like… last year, I came over here on my own. I’d never been so far away from home before, and I was so scared, Lou. I came to your house, you were like this untouchable person, my idol, someone I looked up to so much. I remember wandering into your house for the first time, looking around, thinking how amazing it was that I was here.” He stopped talking and chuckled to himself for a moment, shaking his head. Louis gave him a puzzled expression, so Harry continued. “I remember standing in your kitchen, imagining myself being able to cook for you in here, how it might be to be here because you wanted me here. And now… this is my actual life. I really am here with you, I’m cooking for you in your kitchen, we’re swimming in your pool-”

“Fucking in my bed...”

“Always lowering the tone, Lou…” Louis just laughed and spun Harry around, their bodies facing now. “Seriously, though. I love you, and I love being here.”

“I love you being here, too,” Louis muttered, his fingers tracing over the tattoos on Harry’s hips for a moment making goosebumps pop up on Harry’s damp skin. “Zayn was shit at cooking when he came out here last year, we lived on junk food. Now, I eat all healthy and it’s all because of you taking care of me so well.”

“S’my job,” Harry grinned, rubbing his nose against Louis’. “Wanna come for a swim?”

“Not really, don’t fancy- PUT ME DOWN!” Louis’ fists rained down on Harry’s back as he bent down and flung his smaller boyfriend over his shoulder, practically running outside. He set Louis down on the floor enough for him to glare at Harry, but a shove at his chest sent Louis flying backwards into the pool, emerging seconds later, coughing and spluttering, looking like a little drowned rat. “You bastard, Harry Styles.” His blue eyes matched the pool and Harry ran at the water, cannonballing in next to Louis, drenching him once more. 

As he resurfaced much more gracefully than Louis had done, he got his footing quickly because Louis had swum over, and was wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist, locking his ankles behind Harry’s back. His tattooed arms were around Harry’s neck, and their faces were so close they could see every water droplet on their faces. They grinned at each other, bobbing gently with the water. Harry was trying to ignore how close Louis’ crotch was to his own and leaned in for a wet kiss, tasting both Louis and the chlorinated water, humming in pleasure as their tongues met.

“Looking for a repeat of last night, are you?” Harry murmured against Louis’ lips, not ignoring now how his boyfriend was rolling his hips down against Harry’s body, fingers pulling gently at the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck. 

“Maybe.” Louis had a bit of a smirk on his face and Harry dived back in for a kiss, reaching his hands down and sliding them inside Louis’ boxers, grabbing at the flesh of his ass. “Better show me a good time then, Styles.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that…” He squeezed Louis’ bum and dipped a finger between his cheeks, making Louis cry out. “I’ve only just started, baby....” Louis cried out as Harry’s finger dipped between his cheeks, touching where he wanted to be touched most of all. “You wanna go up to the bed, or…”

“Or.” Louis confirmed this with a nod and let Harry wriggle his boxers down his body, grabbing them and flinging them onto the side, laughing slightly as they landed on the poolside with a wet slap on the tiles. “Shit, Harry…” Harry wrapped his fingers around Louis’ length under the water, guiding his wet hand up and down slightly, watching carefully as Louis’ face twitched it recognition of what was being done to him. His own breath hitched when Louis’ small hand shot out and grabbed at his own crotch over his boxers, feeling along his hardening cock too. 

“What do you want? “ Harry asked, voice husky now. “Lou, just tell me, whatever you want, I’ll do it.” 

Louis gasped as Harry pressed his thumb down on the sensitive head and Harry peered down, his actions marred by the water moving around them both now. Louis leaned back slightly and Harry took a step towards the edge, letting Louis grab at the side of the pool, holding himself in place as he sped up his hand movements. “Want you to- oh god, Harry…”

“Tell me, Lou…” Harry leaned in and sucked lightly at Louis’ nipple, feeling the bud harden in his mouth. He whirled his tongue around while he kept his hand moving, Louis getting harder with each stroke.

“Suck me off. Please, wanna be in your mouth.”

“Fuck.” Harry paused for a moment, wondering how to do this before he had an idea. “Hold onto my shoulders.” Louis sat up and shuddered when Harry let go of his cock and planted his hands on his hips, lifting him easily out of the water. Louis’ hands grabbed Harry’s shoulders as he was lifted, and smirked when he was sat on the tiles, hard cock jutting up between his legs, like an invitation for his boyfriend. “This okay?”

“Shit, yeah…” Louis blinked blearily at Harry as his boyfriend’s wet forearms rested on his thighs, mouth perfectly in line with his cock. Harry licked his lips and thanked God for the privacy of Louis’ holiday home before he opened his lips and slid Louis’ cock between them, tasting something that was so uniquely Louis despite the other taste of the water on his skin. Harry’s hands grasped at Louis’ thighs while he sucked him down, keeping him steady since he was on tiptoes in the water.

Louis was leaning back on one arm now, head thrown back in the sunlight as he moaned loudly and with abandon, enjoying every bit of pleasure Harry’s mouth was giving him. His other hand was resting atop Harry’s wet head, guiding his movements. He couldn’t tangle his fingers there as he usually would thanks to the fact Harry’s wet hair was plastered to his head, but the semblance of control was more than enough.

Harry was enthusiastic in his efforts, using his tongue in the way he knew his boyfriend liked best of all. The water kept his own body bobbing along, and his own cock was hard within the flimsy confines of his own underwear. He snuck a hand down, pressing the heel of his hand against it, groaning around Louis’ cock at the friction. He chanced a look at Louis then and nearly came on the spot from how Louis was watching him. He made a show of sucking harder, knowing Louis loved it when his cheekbones popped from it. He was proved right when Louis’ hand came down and cupped his cheek, pressing against where Harry could feel Louis’ cock inside, a gesture that made Louis curse.

“Fuck… I’m close, love, gonna come in your mouth, okay?” Harry didn't move by way of agreement and continued bobbing his head slowly, barely even coughing when he took him down deeper, the head of Louis’ cock brushing against the back of his throat. “Made for me, all mine,” Louis muttered as he watched, eyes fixed on both Harry's action and the wet, tattooed skin he could see from his vantage point. “Oh my god… Harry!”

Harry moaned lowly as his mouth was filled with Louis’ release, the come tasting salty against his tongue. He swallowed it down, bucking up against his own hand now and eventually popped off, keeping his hand wrapped around the base of Louis’ cock as he licked his lips, smirking at his boyfriend. Louis let out a big sigh and quickly slid back into the water, legs wrapped around Harry’s waist for a moment.

“Let me get you off?” Harry nodded, cock twitching as Louis’ small hand pushed his boxers down until they were tucked under his balls and encircled him. Louis pulled his head in for a kiss then, his warm and wet tongue diving into Harry’s mouth. The water sloshed around them as Harry struggled to keep his balance, Louis’ hand moving quickly between their bodies, driving Harry closer to his orgasm. Harry let his eyes flutter shut as he lost himself in the sensation overload Louis was giving him, on the precipice of his orgasm now. 

He stayed as still as he could as Louis stroked faster, spurred on by his own orgasm and how good Harry had made him feel. There was something incredibly sensual about doing this in the water, how Louis’ body was easily supported thanks to the buoyancy of the water, and Harry gripped around his boyfriend’s waist tightly, wishing he could see what Louis’ hand was doing to him.

“Want you to come for me, show me how much you liked sucking my cock, how much you like my hand,” Louis purred, words diluted by the slight splashes of the water between them. His arm was a slight blur but even a hint of what he was doing was enough to send Harry hurtling over the edge, coming into the water with a shout. Louis’ touch was relentless, gliding up and down as Harry released, his hold on Louis not letting up at all.

“Fuck… Lou, you’re just… fuck.” Harry was wordless as he came down from his high, Louis finally letting go of his sensitive cock, tucking him back into the wet underwear, something Harry felt was pretty pointless since he’d take them off as soon as he got out of the water. He kissed Louis again, biting gently on his lower lip before he sucked it into his mouth. “Can’t believe how much action we’ve gotten in this pool.”

“Shit, me neither. Gonna miss all the pool sex when we’re home.” Louis started to float away from him, eyes shut as he was carried away from Harry. “Just a good excuse to come out here more, right?”

“Damn right,” Harry mused, grabbing Louis’ ankle and tugging his surprised boyfriend back over to him. 

“Not sure you ever imagined using my pool for this, did you?” Louis teased, laughing when Harry splashed him in reply. “And to think you had everyone fooled with your innocent little face, huh?”

“Not my fault you showed me the joy of sex, Lou,” Harry quipped, ducking out of the way as Louis went to splash him, using his powerful legs to escape his boyfriend. “It could be said you corrupted me, actually.”

“Well you better come here and let me corrupt you some more, hadn’t you?”

All that could be heard then was Harry’s shriek as he swam away, Louis hot on his heels before Harry allowed himself to be caught, trapped in Louis’ embrace, exactly where they both wanted to be.

*

Later that night, they were sat on the patio, a candle burning between them as they ate quietly. Louis had arranged for one of his favourite restaurants to deliver their meals to them, paying handsomely for the privilege, but he told Harry if he couldn’t spoil him on their final night in Jamaica, when could he? He’d plated up everything and led Harry out, his fingers laced with his boyfriend’s as he handed over a bunch of flowers and sat Harry down, treating him like a gentleman.

“God, this is delicious, Lou. I’m going to miss this food so much.”

“We’ll just have to come back, won’t we?” Harry nodded and wrapped his lips around his fork, eagerly taking the wonderful food into his mouth. The taste exploded on his tongue again and he moaned, shaking his head as Louis cocked an eyebrow at his noises. “Must you make sex noises while we eat a romantic meal for two?”

“Yep,” Harry replied, resting his bare foot on top of Louis’ under the table. The best thing about eating at their home (Louis had insisted Harry call it his home now too, sick of him referring to it as Louis’ house) was the fact they could eat in comfort. Louis was dressed in an unbuttoned white linen shirt, exposing his golden torso, paired with some denim shorts that made his thighs look delectable to Harry. Similarly, Harry had on a pale pink t-shirt with cargo shorts, both barefoot, and neither of them wanted the night to end. 

As they finished their meals, Louis cleared the table while Harry topped up their wine glasses, both of them keen to make the most of the last night since their flight back to London wasn’t until the following evening. Harry had nearly packed all of their things while Louis had completed a conference call with his management team, which meant he could relax tonight and not stress about anything. That was the plan, anyway.

“I have something for you,” Louis called as he wandered back out onto the patio, two pieces of cheesecake balanced in one hand, a small navy blue box in the other, tied with a white ribbon. Harry grinned and took the plates from Louis, setting them down on the table while Louis put the box. “Don’t get too excited, it’s more nostalgic than anything else. But… yeah. I wanted you to know I kept it and… well, just open it.”

Harry blew a kiss as he accepted the box and pulled at the ribbon, popping it in his pocket before he gently wiggled the lid off. Inside was a folded piece of paper and Harry frowned, wondering what Louis was up to this time.

“You need to read it, love.” Harry looked up and met Louis’ blue eyes for a moment, taking the paper out and leaving the box on the table. Slowly, he unfolded it and tears immediately sprang to his eyes as he realised what it was.

“Oh my god…” He didn't look up as Louis’ chair scraped against the tiles as he pushed it backwards, rounding the table to come and sit in the chair next to Harry, pressing a quick kiss to his shoulder. “You kept this?”

“Of course.” Harry wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, clutching the precious piece of paper in the other. “Do you remember me asking you for this?”

Harry nodded, sniffing slightly. “Yeah, at bootcamp. You hugged me and said you wanted to be the first one to ask for my autograph because you said you believed in me. Shit, Lou, I can’t believe you kept this…”

“It meant something to me. It still does.” Harry just looked down at his signature on the scrap piece of paper, a little smiley face drawn beside it. He remembered how he had felt in that moment, how special he’d felt being singled out by Louis Tomlinson like that. The fact that Louis had held onto it, kept it in a safe place so he wouldn’t lose it… it was everything to Harry. “I always knew you were going to be a star, love. Had no idea we’d fall in love, mind you, but I’m glad to be proved right about you being special.”

“You always believed in me, Lou. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you, I swear. You gave me the confidence to do what I did on stage… you still do. When you’re in the studio watching me sing, I just feel stronger because you’re there.”

“Come here.” Harry popped the piece of paper back into the box, putting the lid back on to keep it safe because he sat on Louis’ lap, neither of them caring he was bigger. Louis’ arms quickly came around his waist, holding him close. “You just needed to know someone believed in you, someone who wasn’t your mum or your best mate. You’re gonna go far, darling. When the world hears what you’ve been doing… they’re gonna be blown away, I promise you. Things are only just beginning for you, darling. I’m so proud of you, Harry.”

“I love you, Louis.” 

“I love you, too. Kiss me, please.” Harry wasn’t about to refuse that request and quickly pressed their lips together, dipping his tongue into Louis’ mouth for a moment. “Never gonna stop believing in you and supporting you, you know that? Doesn’t matter what they say about us. We know the truth. You‘re worth anything they throw our way, Haz.”

“So are you.” Harry pecked Louis’ lips again, cupping his cheek with his big hand, bare of rings for a change. “We’ve got a lot to look forward to, right?”

“Damn right,” Louis grinned, his eyes crinkling beautifully in the corners. “Got a bright future ahead of us, my darling.”

 

**1 week later** **  
** **Holmes Chapel**

Louis glanced over as Harry kept his leg bouncing in his peripheral vision, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Louis felt calm, entirely unbothered by what they were about to do, and he reached over, resting his palm on Harry’s leg, wordlessly trying to calm him down. Harry blinked and smiled over to Louis, his hand on top of Louis’ by now. 

“You alright?”

“Yeah. No, yeah, I am. You’re sure you want this? With me?”

“More than sure. Never been more certain of anything.” Louis grinned and looked up as he heard footsteps coming down the corridor in front of them. A tall, slim man stood there watching the pair of them, arms heavily tattooed, hair scraped back into a greasy looking ponytail. He nudged Harry’s foot with his toe, making his boyfriends gaze look up at the man too.

“Harry and Louis?”

“That’s us,” Louis replied with a grin. He stood up and so did Harry, the pair of them holding hands as they followed the man up the corridor again and into a side room. There was a large black chair in the centre of the room with a black stool to one side, and another wooden stool against the wall. “I’d like to go first, Haz, if that’s okay?” Harry nodded and Louis perched himself on the edge of the chair while Harry grabbed the wooden stool, dragging it over and sitting next to Louis.

“Right, I’m Joseph, you can call me Joe. Harry, I remember you from before, laurels, wasn’t it?” 

Harry laughed and nodded, hitching up the edge of his t-shirt to expose one of the tattoos. Louis smirked, knowing full well why Harry didn't reveal the extent of the other. “Yeah, good memory. That’s why I came back here, actually. Loved those ones so much, and Louis wanted someone I trusted to do this.”

“Cheers mate, that’s kind of you to say.” Joe turned to Louis and raised an eyebrow, clearly having worked out who he was. “Tomlinson, right? Rogue?” Louis nodded, suddenly feeling nervous that Joe knew him. “Don’t worry mate, not gonna sell you out. I’m not into all that shit, I’m here to do a job and that’s it.”

“Appreciate that, thank you,” Louis said, reaching forward to shake the man’s hand. 

“So what are we doing today then? Just one of you, or both?”

“Both. We wanted to get something for each other. This for me, and this for Harry.” Louis passed over the two pieces of paper he pulled from his pocket, and Joe looked at them, nodding. 

“Whereabouts?”

Louis blushed as he glanced at Harry, deciding to leave this one to him since it was his choice.

“Um, here?” Harry pointed down to his inner thigh, the softest part of his skin. Joe just nodded, not phased at all. Louis realised he’d probably tattooed all over people’s bodies, and this wasn’t that much of an unusual request when you were in his line of work. “Is that going to be okay?”

“Yeah, definitely. We’ll just need to shave wherever you guys want them, then I’ll get them transferred and get going. They’re only small, so it shouldn’t take too long. Louis, you’re first?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll let you get out of your jeans, there’s clean razors and bowls over there so if you want to sort yourself out, you too, Harry, then we can make a start. I’ll be back in five minutes.” Joe smiled at both of them before he left, closing the door behind him. Louis stood up and wriggled out of his jeans while Harry did the same, both sat in t-shirts and their boxers. Louis couldn’t stop himself bursting into laughter at the sight of them, shaking his head.

“Oh god, we look ridiculous,” he mumbled, wandering over and picking up a couple of razors and running some water into a bowl that was sat on the side. He picked up the little can of shaving foam as well. “Want me to do you first, then you do mine?”

“Yeah, alright.” Harry sat back on the chair and splayed his leg, exposing the inside of his left thigh. “Here?” Louis nodded and popped a little blob of shaving foam on the area, working it in before he uncapped the razor, swishing it in the water for a second. “Be careful, Lou…”

“Babe, I literally shaved your face the other week, I think I can manage this, don’t you?” Louis started to shave the patch of skin on Harry’s thigh, rinsing the blade between strokes until a suitable space was bare. He took a cloth and wiped off the rest of the foam, and looked to Harry, checking it was okay. “Yeah?”

“Yep, all good. My turn.” They switched places and Harry made quick work of shaving away the coarse hair on Louis’ inner thigh, his right though, the opposite of Harry’s. Soon enough, they were both ready and Harry had just rinsed the bowl and thrown away the razors when Joe walked back in. Louis’ hands immediately went to his crotch and Joe laughed, shaking his head slightly, ponytail shaking side to side.

“Mate, I’ve tattooed people’s dicks before, this is nothing. Don’t worry, please. Right, I’ve scanned these in, are these good? Is the size of the letters alright? Please be honest, I can change it if needs be.”

Harry came back and stood next to Louis, looping an arm around his waist to lean in and look. Louis grinned, thinking it looked perfect. “Yeah, looks great to me. I’m ready.”

“I like them, too. Love that they’re our handwriting as well, Lou. Makes it more personal.”

“Oh, cos having my initial on your thigh isn’t personal enough?” Louis teased, and he laughed as Harry poked out his tongue at him, kissing him quickly. “Right, let’s get this show on the road.” He sat back on the chair while Joe prepared the tattoo gun and ink, and Harry sat next to him, absentmindedly touching the bare skin of his thigh. Louis couldn’t help but wonder if Harry liked the sensation and filed that thought away for another day when he wasn’t quite so exposed.

Louis sat as still as he could while Joe placed the paper onto his thigh, transferring the H from the paper onto his leg. He removed it and Louis nodded, feeling eerily calm about the whole thing. As Joe switched on the gun and began tattooing, Louis’ mind floated back to when they made the decision to do this. It was actually Louis who had had the idea, after sucking a multitude of lovebites into Harry’s thighs one night at home. Harry had commented on how much he’d love being marked up like that, and Louis had made a throwaway comment about having something permanent on his skin as a reminder Louis had been there.

Harry’s eyes had darkened at that suggestion, and the idea to tattoo their initials on each other was born. They’d mentioned them before, of course, when Liam and Harry had talked about tattoos, both saying they’d happily do couple tattoos with someone they loved and saw a serious future with, and Louis knew Harry was that person for him. They’d chosen initials in each other’s handwriting, and Harry had booked the appointment for their trip back to Holmes Chapel, to the tattoo artist, Joe, who had done a few of his other pieces. 

“You okay?” Harry asked, squeezing Louis’ hand gently as he watched intently. Joe’s head was rather too close to Louis’ crotch for his liking but he pushed away any feelings of discomfort and focused on the sting of the needles in his skin, inking Harry’s letter there permanently, something only for the two of them given its position. 

“Yeah, it’s all good. Not like it’s my first time.” He winked and Harry laughed, peering around to have a little look himself. Joe sat back and reached for a wipe, cleaning off the excess ink before he moved a lamp from overhead to give them both a better view. “Oh my god, it’s perfect. You like it, love?”

“Shit.” Louis’ eyes flew up at that and he smiled to himself at the blush on Harry’s cheeks. Clearly the reality of what Louis had done was sinking in with Harry, and Louis couldn’t deny he was looking forward to having Harry’s body marked up with his initial too. Harry reached out and went to touch it before he retracted his hand quickly. “I love it, I … wow. It’s perfect, Lou. I love you so much for doing this.”

“I wanted to,” Louis said, leaning back as Joe dressed the tattoo with a clear dressing, and Harry leaned in, kissing Louis softly for a moment. It was chaste but Louis could feel the emotion behind it. “Your turn next, love. Still time to back out…”

“Never.” Harry shook his head vehemently and moved Louis’ hand until it touched the bare patch of skin on his thigh. “Gonna put you on me forever.” Louis’ heart skipped a beat at that, and he quietly thanked Joe, hissing as he pressed the dressing onto his skin, making sure the tattoo was fully sealed.

“Okay, now I see you’ve had enough tattoos before so you know the aftercare rules…” Joe turned away and started changing the needles for the tattoo gun, setting the L on the transfer paper onto the arm of the chair as Louis and Harry swapped places. Louis decided to stay in his boxers too in solidarity with Harry, and kept glancing down at his new ink, loving how Harry’s H looked on his skin. 

“You ready for this?” Harry nodded and bit his lip, leaning over to look at Louis’ tattoo again. “Looks good, doesn’t it? Something permanent for us two?”

“Yeah. I … I really love it, Lou. Can’t wait to have you on me, too.” Harry’s phone pinged and he reached for it, rolling his eyes as he read the message. “Fucking hell, if Gemma asks me one more question about this sodding wedding, I’m telling her we’re going back to London and not coming.”

“Well, you won’t. Don’t be mean, Haz. She’s stressed out, she wants it to be perfect. Anyway, I’m having too much fun here to go home just yet. Want to see you all handsome in a suit first.” Louis backed off slightly as Joe approached, pressing the transfer paper to Harry’s bare skin, leaving the light L on his thigh. 

“There alright?”

“Yeah. Oh, um, Lou?”

“Yes, darling?” The low buzz of the tattoo gun began and Joe leaned in, beginning the tattoo.

“Oh fuck…” When the gun made contact with his skin, Harry’s lips parted and the smallest of whimpers escaped his lips. Louis, slightly confused, watched as Harry blinked slowly and then looked over at Louis, his pupils blown, and then Louis understood.

“Harry, mate but you need to stay still for me, or this is gonna look shit.”

“Sorry,” Harry said, a little breathless. Louis’ eyes dipped and settled on the bulge in Harry’s boxers, at how Harry’s nipples were now hard and showing through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. He knew it was affecting him too, and he cleared his throat, sitting up a little straighter. Harry’s hand darted out and Louis took it, letting Harry squeeze him as much as he needed. “Louis…”

“I’m here, baby. Doing so well for me.” They didn't say anything else as Joe took a few more minutes to finish up the tattoo, cleaning it up before he let Harry look at it. Before Harry looked, though, he reached down and adjusted himself, and Louis laughed at what a poor job he did of hiding his blatant erection. “Dirty boy,” Louis whispered as Joe stepped away to clear up. “Didn't know you had a pain kink, love.”

“Yeah, well.” Harry just shrugged and looked down at the tattoo, Louis’ eyes on the area as well. “Fuck, it looks so good. You like it?”

“I really do.” Louis couldn’t tear his eyes away from where the L was dark black against Harry’s skin. It was doing some primal to him to see his initial on Harry’s skin, permanently etched there. His mark. Joe applied a dressing to Harry’s skin, masking the tattoo for a moment, and Louis bit back his disappointment. He stepped away from Harry and grabbed their jeans, handing Harry his pair. “Joe, thank you, mate. They’re just what we wanted. Really appreciate it.”

“No worries at all. And I promise you won’t see this anywhere, I’m not like that. I’ll let you guys get dressed, meet you out the front.” Louis nodded and they quickly scrambled into their jeans, smiling at each other as they did so. Before they headed out, Louis walked over to Harry and placed his hands on his hips, threading his fingers through the belt loops on Harry’s jeans.

“No one else I ever would have done this with, I hope you know that.” Harry nodded and leaned it to kiss Louis, keeping it clean for a moment. “I can’t wait til these are healed and I can kiss it and touch it all I like.”

“Fuck… want that so much.”

“And we just might have to explore that pain thing of yours too…” Harry blushed at that and Louis laughed, walking towards the door, holding it open for Harry to pass by first. They both stood together at the desk, pleased that no one else had come in while they were there. Louis settled the bill, pleased that Harry didn't protest since they’d agreed on it earlier and they shook hands with Joe, promising to come back if ever they decided to get anything else together. Louis felt that somehow it was a certainty rather than a vague possibility. “Home, love?”

“Home,” Harry agreed with a small, tugging Louis down the road, hand in hand. Louis loved how proud Harry was to hold his hands, ignoring those who did a double take when they spotted them, and he smiled to himself at the feel of his tattoo rubbing up against his jeans as he walked, a permanent reminder of Harry being etched on his body for all time. “Let’s go, my love.”

 

**6 days later** **  
** **Holmes Chapel**

“Bride or groom?”

Louis frowned for a moment before he realised what he was being asked, smiling at the young woman stood there, a serious look on her face. “Oh, uh, bride’s side.”

“To the right.”

“Thank you.”

Louis wandered into the church, looking around at the crowd of unfamiliar faces. He was used to entering celebrity parties, not recognising anyone yet feeling at ease. He knew he belonged in those places, and he had courage to go up to others, knowing they’d know who he was and why he was here. Now, though, he was hit by a sudden burst of insecurity and it felt like the eyes of everyone were on him. He swallowed and straightened his tie, hoping he was doing Harry proud with his outfit. He wished his boyfriend could have been there with him but he understood why he couldn’t be. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked for a spare space in a pew, smiling at a few people who scooched along to make room for him.

“You must be young Harry’s new squeeze, I’m Ralph, Anne’s cousin. Overheard him talking about you earlier with Anne.”

“Nice to meet you. Yeah, hi, Louis Tomlinson. And yes, I’m Harry’s other half.” They made conversation for a moment until Ralph turned back to his family, leaving Louis tapping on his thighs, only able to sit and wait. He adjusted the buttons of his jackets, making sure he looked his best, wanting to impress Harry and his family more than anything. It had been a long time since he’d had to scrub up for a wedding, and it felt nice to be suited and booted like this again.

He glanced around after a short while and picked up one of the Order of Service booklets that were sitting in front of them, and he flicked through, pleased to see most of the hymns looked familiar. 

“Oh, Lou, there you are, love.” Louis looked up and got to his feet as Anne hurried over, looking resplendent in a black and white floral dress. She hugged him close, and Louis relished the closeness he already had with his boyfriend’s mother.

“You look beautiful, Anne.”

“Thank you, darling. Harry gave me his phone and asked me to get it to you. You alright out here on your own?” She frowned as she looked around as if she were looking for someone to come and be with Louis.

“Love, I’m fine, I promise. You go and be with Harry and Gemma. I’ll see you soon.” He kissed her cheek before she walked away again, and he settled back down, stowing Harry’s phone away in his jacket pocket. It wasn’t too long before a hush fell over the church and Louis looked over his shoulder, seeing the shadow of his boyfriend next to his sister at the top of the aisle. Harry had cried for a good ten minutes when Gemma had asked him to give her away, and he’d made Louis practise the walk up the aisle a ridiculous amount of times in their hallway, determined to get it exactly right, although Louis had asked him how he could ever get walking in a straight line wrong. Harry had just glared at him and Louis had shut up, lining up to walk again.

The church organ blared out and everyone looked as Gemma and Harry walked up the aisle. Gemma looked beautiful in her gown, a light veil covering her face, and a huge smile was on her face as she locked eyes with her husband-to-be, Michal. Louis couldn’t help smiling at the sight of her, arm looped through her brothers, her bouquet clutched in her other hand in front of her stunning dress. But what really caught Louis’ attention was Harry. He hadn’t been able to see Harry in his suit before, but the sight of his boyfriend took his breath away.

Harry was in a deep blue tuxedo, with a deep green waistcoat underneath, a white rose pinned to the lapel of his jacket. His curls were sat like a halo around his head, and his face simply lit up when his eyes met Louis’ on the journey to top of the aisle. Louis shivered, imagining Harry making such a walk towards him in a few years time, and he longed to touch him as he walked by, stood proud and tall by his sister. Louis bit back the tears in his eyes as he watched Harry come to a stop, gently kissing the back of her own before he handed her over to Michal. He smiled at Louis before he took his place next to Anne in the front pew, and Louis felt like he might burst with pride.

The service itself passed quickly. Louis sang along to the hymns and listened carefully as Gemma and Michal made their vows. He watched as Harry put his arms around Anne’s shoulders, no doubt comforting his emotional mother, and then watched his boyfriend escort his mum down the aisle after the newlyweds. Harry had blown him a quick kiss and Anne had whispered something in Harry’s ear that made his cheek flame red. The gathered congregation made their way outside. Thankfully, the British weather had smiled on them, and the June sunshine was enough to keep everyone warm as they gathered for photos.

Louis hung back as the photographer directed proceedings, snapping the bride and groom before Harry, Anne and Des were invited in, smiling for the camera alongside Michal’s family. Louis took a few photos on his own phone, whizzing them off with several heart eye emojis to his mum and older sisters who gushed about how wonderful everyone looked. He was startled from replying when he heard his own name being called.

“Louis! Come and join us, please!” Harry was beckoning him over, and Louis could feel the eyes of everyone on him as he trotted across the grass, coming to a stop next to Harry. “Come on, darling, want you in with me, by my side.”

“Are you sure?” Louis looked to Gemma who just nodded with a smile. “Okay, then.”

He stood proudly next to Harry as they grinned at the camera, and then supported Gemma’s feet as she laid out in the arms of Louis, Harry, Michal, Des, and the best man, Dylan. He felt oddly part of this wonderful family, and as they left for the reception venue, hand in hand with Harry, he pulled him to a stop.

“I, uh, I just wanted you to know how much it means to me that you wanted me here today, with you,” he said, suddenly feeling shy. It was odd to him how he could perform in front of thousands of people with ease, singing his heart out, moving his body around to the beat, but confessing things like to this his boyfriend made him feel shy and exposed. “I love you, Harry. You look absolutely gorgeous, by the way. Haven’t had a chance to say yet.”

“So do you, can’t believe you’re all mine. Caught a lot of Gem’s friends eyeing you up, wanted to grab you and snog you and show them they can’t have you.”

“Well, you can later on, okay? I expect a dance.” Harry laughed and they walked off, climbing into one of the wedding cars side by side, opposite Anne and Des. Anne met his eye as they sat quietly, watching the world go by out of the window and she pointedly looked down at where Louis’ hand was nestled in Harry's, resting on his thigh. He just held on tighter, tracing the skin of Harry’s hand with his thumb, and in that moment, all was right in Louis’ world.

*

A few hours later, Louis was stood to the side of the dancefloor while he watched his boyfriend twirl yet another elderly aunt around the dancefloor to some tunes that were being blasted by the DJ who had been hired for the night. He sipped on his glass of champagne, tapping his brogue-clad foot on the floor until he felt someone tap on his arm. He looked to his side and smiled at the older woman who was stood there.

“So who are you here with?” she asked, a puzzled expression on her face as she tried to place Louis. “I’m sure I recognise you…”

“Uh, I’m Harry’s boyfriend, Louis. Nice to meet you…”

“Frannie. I’m Gemma’s great aunt, on Anne’s side. Oh, you were on telly with young Harry, weren’t you?”

“Yeah… yes, I was.” Louis felt awkward as he wasn’t sure what turn this conversation was going to take.

“Well, you were simply marvellous with him. I told my Malcolm Harry had the hots for you, you could see him sing to you every week, even through my telly.” Louis flushed at that, and dipped his gaze for a moment. “You look after him, he’s quite a catch. Broke a lot of hearts when he admitted he was partial to a man rather than a lady, I assure you.”

“I bet,” Louis chuckled, watching as Harry sat his dancing friend down, beckoning his boyfriend over. Louis knew Harry had had a few too many glasses of champagne already but he quickly excused himself, promising to come back and talk to Frannie later as he walked across the dancefloor. Just as he arrived in front of Harry, the track changed to  _ Crazy For You  _ by Madonna, the DJ announcing it was Gemma’s latest request. “May I have this dance?”

Harry nodded shyly and stepped into Louis’ waiting arms. The lights dimmed and Louis’ arms came up around Harry’s shoulders while Harry’s long arms held him close around his waist. They were joined by numerous other couples on the dance floor, but to Louis, it was just him and Harry. He sung the words softly under his breath as they swayed to the beat, and he looked up as the chorus ended, mouthing  _ I’m crazy for you _ to his boyfriend. As the second verse began, Harry dipped his head and kissed Louis softly, keeping it clean for the sake of the family around them. 

The song ended and seamlessly slipped into Eric Clapton’s Wonderful Tonight. Louis led Harry off the dancefloor for a moment as Gemma and Michal took centre stage, lost in their own little world. Harry was stood behind Louis, hands clasped over his tummy and they were swaying slightly. 

Louis turned his head and looked up at Harry, his eyes sparkling as he watched his sister and her new husband dancing, pride evident on his face. Louis wriggled out of Harry’s hold as his boyfriend started to video the dance for a moment. Other couples started to rejoin the dance floor and Louis made a decision. He patted Harry’s hip, telling him to stay put and he walked through the crowd, stopping next to Anne.

“Anne, would you like to dance?” Anne looked surprised but nodded quickly, smiling as she placed her hand into Louis’, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor. He held her in the proper hold as they moved to the beat of the music, grinning when Gemma caught sight of them. Something about this just felt right, and Louis bit back a laugh when he saw Harry staring at them, jaw dropped, eyes wide open. He fumbled with his phone and Anne and Louis smiled for him before returning to their dance.

“Do you think you and Harry might want this someday?” she asked softly, and Louis pulled back to look at her, hope in her eyes. “I just… I know I wasn’t the most positive about you two at the beginning, Louis. And I regret that so much. Watching you two together today… I can see you were made for each other. You might have had a bit of an unconventional start but I don’t think I’ve ever seen two people more in love than you two.”

Louis blushed and let Anne twirl before bringing her back into his hold. “Um…” he swallowed, surprised at what he was about to admit. “Yes, actually. I love your son so much, Anne. And I’m so grateful that you’ve accepted me.” She smiled and rubbed his cheek for a moment, hugging him close. 

“Oi, Mum, let me dance with Louis for a minute?” Anne nodded and slipped off as the song changed again, Louis twirling the bride around now, fully aware people were watching their interaction. “You having fun? I know this must be weird for you since you don’t know many of us yet…”

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s been great, actually, meeting your family, being with Harry. You look beautiful, by the way. Congratulations, love.” He kissed Gemma’s cheek and she smiled, thanking him quietly. “Thank you for letting me be part of your special day.”

“I think Harry would have boycotted it if I hadn’t wanted you here anyway,” she giggled, making Louis laugh too, the music still playing loudly. “I do have a little bone to pick with you though, Tomlinson…”

“Uh oh,” Louis joked. “What have I done?”

“Well, my baby brother might have let slip something about getting a new tattoo the other day… you wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with that, would you?” Louis gulped and Gemma just laughed, nudging his arm as the music tempo changed, cringing as when Strong by Rogue starting blasting out. “I’m winding you up, Lou. You make Haz happy. That’s all I want. Go and dance with him. He’s looking all lonely. And Louis?” Louis turned around, looking at the bride again. “You’re good for him, you know.” 

*

Three hours later, Harry was drunk. Very drunk. He was stumbling around the dance floor with Louis, singing at the top of his lungs, another glass of champagne in his hands that Louis had fruitlessly tried to remove from his grasp in the past ten minutes. Many of the older relatives had turned in for the night, and only the younger contingent were still clinging on.

“Cos’ you’re amazing… just the way you are!” Harry sang to Louis, still in tune despite his inebriated state, and Louis laughed, letting Harry hug him close, pulling into a champagne tinged kiss that lingered on a bit too long.

“Oi, put Louis down, you silly git!” Gemma called across the dance floor, making Harry bury his face in Louis’ neck. They danced together for a while with the other friends and family who were still there, and when the track changed to Sex on Fire, Harry smirked, yanking Louis up against him by his shirt, their jackets long forgotten. They were both drunk enough not to care about anyone watching them dance, and Harry quickly began grinding up against Louis, hands clutching at his backside. 

“YOUR SEX IS ON FIRE!” They screamed loudly, shamelessly rutting up against each other now. Louis knew Harry was getting turned on, and he didn't stop swaying his hips, determined to rile up his boyfriend as much as possible. It felt so good to let his hair down amongst people who didn't really know him, weren’t judging him and were just letting him have a good time. It was amazing to see Harry out of control like this, and Louis felt happier than he had in a long, long time. He belonged here. 

“Okay ladies and gents, unfortunately this is the final dance of the night. I’m gonna slow it down for all the lovers out there… here’s one of my personal favourites. It’s Rogue with  _ If I Could Fly _ .”

“Oh fuck…” Louis mumbled as Harry smirked, pulling him close, his erection digging into Louis’ hip. “ _ If I could fly, I’d be coming right back home to you,” _ he sang softly, just for Harry.  _ “I think I might give up everything, just ask me to…”  _

Louis didn't notice how the dance floor started to clear around them as he sang to his boyfriend, every heartfelt word tumbling out of his lips and into Harry’s ear. He pulled back when he felt his cheek getting wet, shocked to see Harry crying now as he joined in with the second verse. Louis had a feeling others could hear them now but he didn't care. He kept singing, he and Harry lost in their own world. As the song neared the bridge, Louis cupped Harry’s cheek in his hand, looking intently into his green eyes.

“Want this to be us one day. Getting married, promising forever to each other.”

Harry looked stunned but quickly collected himself, kissing Louis’ lips softly. “Is this a proposal, Lou?”

“If it was, would you say yes?”

Harry bit his lip and nodded slowly. “Of course.”

“I’m gonna do it properly one day. But I just wanted you to know… that I want this. Us. I want us.”

His heart was racing at the admission, and Louis wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol flowing through his veins or the fact he’d all but proposed to Harry after not even a year together but Louis was feeling something he’d never felt before. A sense of completion.

“Take me back to the hotel, Louis. Right now.” Harry’s voice was low now, and his hands slid down into the waistband of Louis’ smart trousers and held their bodies close as the song came to a close. “Wanna do something for your eyes only…”

Louis didn't hesitate in yanking Harry’s hands out of his trousers and clamping one of them in his own. “Let’s go. Now.”

*

Louis watched with amused eyes as Harry fumbled with the key card, cursing under his breath when it flashed red again.

“Will you just let me-”

“No, Louis. I’m a big grown up man, I can do it.” He turned it over and stuck his tongue out in concentration as he pushed it in, cheering to himself when it flashed green and the door clicked open, swinging into the posh hotel room Louis had got for them. He’d paid to upgrade the whole wedding party to the best suits in the hotel to surprise Harry, and the kiss he’d received in thanks the night before had more than made it worth his while. “I got us in, Lou.”

“Well done, darling. Are we actually going inside then?” 

Harry giggled and nodded, walking in. Louis closed the door behind them, sliding the safety chain across the door before he shrugged off his jacket, throwing it onto the sofa at the edge of the room. Harry was already pulling at his clothes, down to just his trousers and an open shirt. Louis swallowed at the sight of him, and cocked an eyebrow as Harry shimmied towards him, a huge smile on his face., and Louis couldn’t help but laugh at his crazy boyfriend.

“I want you, Lou.” 

Louis tried to keep a straight face as Harry attempted to be sexy in his drunken state, stumbling out of his trousers and kicking them off to the side.

“Got your name on my body.” He pointed down at the L tattoo on his inner thigh, pressing against it for a moment. “Well. Your letter, anyway. Letter? I dunno.” Harry reached down and palmed himself, hissing at the contact with his hard cock. “Want you all night, want you to make me feel good, my Lou. Can you do that?”

“Yeah, yeah I can.” Louis held Harry still by his hips, staring into his green eyes. “How drunk are you, love?”

“Drunk enough that everything feels fuzzy but not so drunk that I know I want the man who’s gonna be my husband one day to fuck me in this room.” Harry had a devilish grin on his lips and he reached down, shoving his boxers down to the floor, leaving him bare. “Gonna make the most of this big room, Loubear. Also you have too many clothes on.” He pulled at Louis’ jacket, trying to get it off.

“Alright, alright, calm down, I’ve got you.” He turned around and hung the jacket up on a hook on the back of the door. “I just want to- oh god, Haz. Are you serious?”

“Wanna be fucked, Lou. Come on…” He was whining now but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he ran his hand up and down his bare cock, laying back on the edge of the bed, on display to Louis. “Please touch me…”

“Fuck. Okay, hang on.” Louis grabbed his bag and rifled around, pulling his hand out triumphantly, clutching a bottle of lube he’d packed for the occasion. He hurried back to the bed, having finally divested himself of all his clothes. Harry was moaning now, drifting his hand down between his cheeks and touching himself where he wanted Louis most of all. “Are you gonna wait for me, or this is gonna be a one-man show?”

“Want you. Always want you to touch me.” Louis bent down slowly and breathed hotly over Harry’s erection, bypassing it for a moment as he licked a stripe down Harry’s inner thigh, over the L inked into the skin. “Oh fuck-”

“Give me time, I’ll get there. First, wanna touch every inch of you…” He licked over it again before he pulled up, pressing his thumb into the still sensitive area. “This means you’re mine, right? L for Louis… that’s me.”

“Shit, always yours, Louis…” Harry continued to wank himself as Louis sucked a deep love bite into the opposite thigh, continuing to press down on the tattoo. While he was attacking Harry’s inner thighs with his mouth, Louis used the lube to coat a couple of fingers and rubbed one around Harry’s sensitive hole, loving the whimpers it drew out of his boyfriend. Harry was fully laid back on the bed by now and his hands grabbed at the sheets, trying to keep himself still as Louis worked over him, pushing his index finger slowly into Harry’s waiting body. “Oh god, more, please, more-”

“Patience, love. I don’t want to hurt you.” Louis started to pump his finger in and out, loving how tight and warm Harry’s body felt around him, letting Louis take the lead. Sex was always something very much shared, Louis now enjoying being fucked as much as he did doing the fucking, but when Harry was like this, all submissive and needy, there was nothing Louis liked more than taking care of him, being the one in charge. Harry looked angelic spread out on the bed like this, and Louis couldn’t believe his luck that he was the one who got to have Harry in this way.

Louis slowly worked himself up to three fingers, twisting and scissoring them inside Harry, preparing him for his cock. He knew Harry being drunk meant he wouldn’t feel as much pain when Louis went inside, but still, he was nothing if not careful. He smirked when Harry screamed out as Louis’ fingers grazed his prostate, relentlessly pressing against it, rubbing in small circles. Harry’s back was arching, his toned stomach rising and falling with his deep breaths, mumbling words, begging Louis to fuck him as Louis hit his prostate again.

“Want you to come like this for me, want you to make a mess for me, darling.” 

Harry cried out as Louis pressed back inside him roughly, his other hand working over his cock again, thumbing over the wet head, collecting the precome. Louis leaned down and sucked over Harry’s tattoo, teeth grazing over the skin and that was what made Harry come. He came with a shout of Louis’ name, his release covering Louis’ hand and his own belly, body thrumming with pleasure.

“So beautiful. So gorgeous, Harry.” Harry blinked back at Louis, his eyes dark as he let out a long breath. “You alright? With me, darling?”

“Yeah… felt good… sensitive now but want you inside Lou, please-”

“Now?” Harry nodded so Louis grabbed the lube again, coating his cock as he shuffled up between Harry’s open legs. “Bit wider for me, darling.” Harry complied, letting his legs open a little more, and Louis rested his hands on the soft skin there, stroking softly as his cock rested between Harry’s cheeks. “Ready for me?”

“Please. Want you.” Harry looked in complete bliss as Louis started to push his hips forward, rocking inside Harry gently at first, just the first part of his cock in his body. He looked down to see himself buried in Harry, and licked his lips, unable to believe he was the one who got to have this boy like this. “Feels so good, Lou.”

“I know, baby. You always feel so good for me, take me so well.” Louis kept moving forwards until his hips hit Harry’s arse, his entire cock deep inside Harry by now. Louis kept himself still for a moment, sure that if he dared to move, he’d come all too soon. “Okay?”

“Mmm. Sensitive. Bit sore, but such a good sore, Lou. Please move, please-” Louis slowly pulled his hips back, the drag of Harry’s walls around his bare cock so much but he left just the tip inside before he slammed forwards again, Harry crying out with the force of it. “More, harder, please-”

“Fuck, you’re so tight Haz.” Louis gripped at his hips and started pounding away roughly, knowing Harry liked it to err just on the right side of being too much. He ran a finger through the pool of come drying on Harry’s belly from his first orgasm and sucked it between his lips, making Harry groan at the visual. He licked off the salty fluid, humming at its familiar taste as he kept fucking between Harry’s thighs, his body the only place Louis wanted to be right now.

“Fuck, I love you, make me come, I’m so hard, Louis…” Harry was almost crying with sensitivity now but Louis trusted him enough to tell him to stop if he needed to. He was surprised after a few moments when Harry suddenly sat up, pushing Louis away from him, his cock slipping from his body. “Lay down, wanna ride you.”

“Oh fuck. Yes please.” Louis laid down on the sweaty sheets, his hard dick elevated from his body as he watched his long-limbed boyfriend quite ungracefully straddle his lap, his own cock heavy and full again now despite having come once. Harry held Louis’ cock still as he lined up before sinking down quickly, both men moaning loudly. Neither particularly cared if the guests next door to their room heard them, they were too lost in the great sex they were having to care about that. “Fucking hell, look at you.”

Louis’ hands came up and tweaked Harry’s already sensitive nipples as Harry started to bounce on his cock, his body on full display for his boyfriend, unashamed of his complete nudity. Louis’ eyes drifted down to the tattoo on Harry’s thigh again, and his mind drifted away for a minute, thinking about other ways they could get couple’s tattoos, whether or not Harry would want that with him. Louis knew for certain he did.

Harry’s bounces were getting harder and faster now as his second orgasm of the night approached. His strong thighs must have been aching with the exertion but Harry didn't stop, rolling his hips in circles when he sunk low, allowing Louis to feel deeper inside him than ever before. Only their heavy pants could be heard as Louis fucked Harry, hands roaming all over Harry’s exposed body, and came to rest on his hips, guiding his movements.

“Shit, I’m close Harry…” Louis murmured, bucking his hips up quickly, slamming his cock into Harry once more. He hadn’t felt this overwhelmed during sex for a long time, and he was sure their earlier words of commitment and being together so publicly was affecting him. Harry threw his head back as he really went for it, stroking his own cock as he rode Louis’ cock to orgasm. It didn't take long for Harry to starting spilling over Louis’ torso, strings of come covering his body, Louis’ name tumbling from his lips. “Gonna fill you up…”

“Please… wanna be full of you…”

Louis motioned for Harry to still himself and he did, letting Louis plant his feet on the mattress and start fucking up into his boyfriend. Harry’s head hung low now, probably too sensitive but Louis could see how much he wanted him to finish. Louis’ eyes met Harry’s quickly and Louis came hard, his cock flooding Harry’s body with his hot release. He’d been needing it all night, and Louis felt his orgasm all the way to the tip of his toes.

Harry slumped down afterwards, sweating and panting against Louis’ chest, his come mingling between their bodies, neither man caring. Louis was struck by inspiration and carefully shuffled their bodies so his cock slipped out, Harry hissing at the loss of it. He gently rolled Harry so he was on the bed next to him and tapped his thigh, making a completely fucked out Harry look up at him, cheeks bright red and hair a complete mess atop his head.

“Hands and knees, now.” Louis’ tone offered no argument and Harry moved his sore limbs into position, his arms shaking as he tried to hold himself up. Louis sat up, feeling exhausted but he wanted this more than anything else in that moment. He looked down at the come on his body, his boyfriend’s come but he ignored it as he got up, kneeling behind Harry. There was no warning before Louis’ tongue made contact with Harry’s leaking hole, and Harry’s squeal of surprise was loud enough to wake the entire floor. “Oi, be quiet, don’t need everyone to hear how you sound when I’m eating you out.”

“Oh my fucking god…” Harry mumbled, quickly burying his face into the pillow as Louis resumed his position, eagerly licking his own come out of his boyfriend. It was a strange taste, but he could feel Harry’s rim fluttering around his tongue, and the wetness inside of Harry was enough to make him start getting hard again, knowing he was the reason Harry was so wet. Harry dropped down to his chest after a few seconds, unable to bear the sensations any longer, his arms giving out. “Louis, it hurts, I’m gonna come again…”

“Want you to, baby, can you be good and come for me again?” Harry whined but Louis just grabbed his cheeks and dived back in, licking with abandon as he watched Harry’s hand disappear between his legs, clearly touching himself to push himself to his third orgasm of the night. It wasn’t unheard of for Harry to come multiple times in one night, but god did Louis love seeing his boyfriend fall apart like this. There was something to be said for the sex drive of a twenty year old, Louis had to admit. “Go on, Haz…” He pushed his tongue into Harry’s body again, whirling it around slightly, a finger tracing just underneath and Harry pushed backwards, coming almost dry, his body wracked with sobs.

Louis was hard again too and instead of using Harry’s spent body anymore, he rubbed his cock up against Harry’s arse cheek, pressing hard against his skin, using him to get off. His own hips flew back and forth as Harry just laid there, letting Louis use him to get off. Louis came after a few seconds, a pitiful release dribbling from his cock. He was sore now too, but he knew he wouldn’t regret anything that had happened tonight, not even in the morning when they had to try and act normally when they ate breakfast with Harry’s family. 

“Louis, I’m so tired,” came Harry’s sleep laden voice, the man still naked and spread out on the bed. Louis smiled and leaned over, kissing between Harry’s shoulder blades.

“We need to shower first. Come on.” He hauled Harry to his feet and into the large shower in their ensuite bathroom. Neither attempted to do anything else, too tired to even contemplate getting hard again. They dried off and Louis changed the sheet while Harry towel dried his curls, collapsing into bed together a short while later, neither of them bothering with clothes. Harry snuggled up into Louis’ side, sleepy and skin still damp from the shower.

“I love you, my Loubear,” he muttered against Louis’ chest, hand playing with the hairs scattered across Louis’ skin. “Like to keep you forever, please.”

Louis smiled to himself at that, the room too dark now to see Harry, but he could feel his presence all over him, even inside him, within his heart. “I want that, too. You and me against the world, my darling. I love you so much, Harry.” Soft breaths against his chest told Louis that Harry had already drifted off, the alcohol and sex sending him spiralling into a deep and much needed sleep. He continued to speak the words that had been on his mind all night, hoping his sleeping boyfriend would still be listening subconsciously. “Don’t think you realise how much you’ve changed my life, for the better. You came in and just turned everything upside down. And I am so fucking glad you did. Sleep well, beautiful.”

He kissed Harry’s forehead again and closed his eyes, Harry’s thigh across his, arm on Louis’ bare stomach. They were tangled up together, and Louis could quite happily picture himself like this for many, many more nights to come, him and his boy. Life was looking pretty damn good.

 

**2 weeks later** **  
** **The O2 Arena**

“Chuck us that bottle of water, Haz,” Zayn called across the dressing room.

Harry turned around and picked it up, throwing it and cheered when Zayn caught it one handed. Louis slapped Zayn’s shoulder as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, a white form-fitting t-shirt with his tight skinnies than emphasised his butt. His Vans were on his feet minus any socks, and Harry loved the sliver of ankle poking out between the hem of his jeans and his shoes. His hair was swept across, slightly longer than normal and Harry loved it. Zayn was looking as edgy as always in ripped jeans and a leather jacket, a very tight t-shirt underneath, and Liam exuded confidence in his own tank top and jeans, boots on his feet. Rogue looked the epitome of cool, and when Harry looked down at his own outfit, a polka dot shirt on top of a plain black t-shirt, very tight skinny jeans, brown Chelsea boots on his feet and frowned, pulling at the shirt slightly.

“Hey, leave it. You look great,” Liam said, noticing Harry’s uncertainty. “I know you’re worried about this, but you’re ready for this, Harry. This is what you’ve been working towards. Everything you wanted is about to start happening.”

“Well. I already got everything I wanted,” Harry mumbled, eyes flitting over to Louis who was having a quiet chat across the room with Zayn. “But this? This is just a bonus. I never thought this day would come, if I’m honest.”

“I believe in you. So does Z, and Lou as well. We wouldn’t have you here with us if we didn't. You just need to be confident, like you were on the X Factor. Our fans love you, remember.” Harry stepped over to Liam and gave him a hug, and laughed when Liam suddenly back off, hands up as if in surrender as Louis snatched his boy back, squeezing Harry tight to his chest.

“Oi, get your own Harry, this one’s mine,” he teased, pushing himself up onto his tiptoes to kiss Harry’s lips gently. Liam laughed and went over to Zayn, the pair collapsing onto the sofa, laughing at something on Zayn’s phone, now ignoring Harry and Louis. “You alright?”

“Just nervous.” Harry shrugged lightly, but he knew Louis could see right through his outward demeanour. Louis had been the one awake with him until three in the morning yesterday when Harry had struggled to fall asleep, crippling nerves striking, crying and unsure that he could do this. Louis’ soft voice and kind words had talked him around, and now they were here, ready to do the impossible. Rogue were finally making their comeback, and they were bringing Harry with them.

The O2 arena was filled with thousands of screaming fans, all keen to see their idols back on stage again after a year long hiatus, and Louis, Liam and Zayn had been teasing for the past few days, promising a surprise of epic proportions for those in attendance for the opening night. They’d holed themselves away in rehearsals straight after Louis and Harry had returned from Jamaica and Holmes Chapel, singing until their voices were sore and strained, fingers bleeding as they were so unused to the harsh nylon guitar strings.

“These look beautiful,” Louis murmured, holding Harry’s hands in his own, smiling at the pale pink polish Harry had put on that morning and chosen not to remove, deciding that fans would have to take him as he was. Louis loved him as he was, and that would always be enough. Anyone else who liked him was just a bonus. Their eyes both fell down onto Harry’s latest piece of jewellery, sharing a smile between them, still high on what it meant. “You not taking off?”

“Nope. I stopped hiding a long time ago, Lou. As long as that’s okay with you?” 

“Course it is. Want the world to see it. Like you said, we’re not hiding anymore,” Louis whispered, kissing Harry’s hand quickly. “I love you so much, and I’m so fucking proud of you. I can’t wait to do this with you.”

Butterflies were going mad in Harry’s tummy now and he nodded, taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly. A runner popped their head in and told the men there was ten minutes until they were due on stage, and Rogue picked up their in ears and packs, hooking themselves up. Harry stood by and watched, unable to believe that if things went to plan, this could soon be his life as well. The three boys wrapped their arms around each others shoulder, murmuring words between them for a few minutes before they broke apart, big grins on their faces.

“Let’s go and smash it,” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hand and dragging him out of the room, Zayn and Liam trailing in their wake. They ambled through the warren-like corridors, smiling at various tour crew members and stood in the wings, watching as the crew cleaned up the final few bits from the stage from the support act. “God, I forgot how fucking much I love all this.”

“Can’t wait to see it from here,” Harry said, a wide grin on his face. “You’re all gonna be amazing, and they’re going to love the new stuff too. Listen to them, they’re wild already, imagine how loud it’s going to be when you’re actually up there.”

“Nothing like this, being in an arena with fans,” Liam commented, Zayn and Louis agreeing. “You forget what a buzz it is until you’re up there, and it hits you all over again.”

“1 minute, lads!” someone called from behind them, and Harry tugged Louis’ hand, pulling him to one side.

“Just wanted to say good luck, you’re going to be amazing.” Harry leaned in and kissed Louis softly, sharing a final moment for themselves. “I’m gonna be cheering the loudest, just so you know.”

“I’ll see out there, yeah?” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips, falling into another kiss. “Alright, Z, I’m coming. I love you, Harry Styles.”

“Love you more.” Harry waved as Louis was dragged away by his band mates, taking their position in the darkness as the lights in the arena started flashing and the crowd went wild. The familiar strings of their biggest hit, No Control, rang out and Louis’ voice filled the arena, Harry’s heart filled with pride as he watched his boyfriend do his thing, a complete star in his own right.

*

Just over an hour later, Harry accepted the microphone from the stage hand with a shaky smile, his heart feeling like it was about to beat out of his chest. Louis was sipping from his water bottle by Liam’s drum kit, and he winked at Harry as Liam talked to the audience from the front of the stage. Harry nodded and gave him a tight smile, trying to tell Louis he was ready.

Louis wandered back to the front of the stage and Harry changed his position so he could see Louis, how easily he conversed with the audience, had them eating out of the palm of his hand. It was mesmerising to watch, and he could only hope to emulate Louis’ stage presence one day. He listened as Louis tried to hush the waiting crowds, ready to make their big announcement.

“So all week, me and the boys have been teasing you all on our social medias. Anyone follow us?” The loud screams that followed his question were almost deafening, and all three Rogue members laughed, wandering back and forth across the stage now. “Okay, well, that’s good. I think it’s time for that teasing to come to an end though, don’t you?”

“Oh go on, Lou, put them out of their misery!” Zayn called, the rest of the arena agreeing with him by the sounds of it.

“We might have someone special coming to sing with us tonight. Someone some of you might know quite well. He’s pretty special to me, actually.” 

Screams rang out through the arena as a picture of Harry and Louis grinning at a camera at Gemma’s wedding filled the screen at the back of the stage, looking ridiculously happy, eyes shining with what could only be described as love.

“Oh, you know him then? Good.” Louis laughed and wiped his brow, sweating trickling down his back, dampening the back of his t-shirt. Harry was already looking forward to helping him out of that outfit tonight. “Harry’s been busy since the X Factor ended. He’s been working on some songs with me and the boys, and he thought it was finally time for you to hear one of them. Would you like that?”

There were loud screams again and Harry bit his lip, knowing this was it, the moment of truth. He smoothed down his shirt and readied himself, swallowing heavily, hoping this would be a success. 

“Alright then, since you asked so nicely. I’d like to really make a shit load of the noise for the insanely talented…. Harry Styles!” The arena went wild for a second and Harry slowly stepped onto the stage, the lights almost blinding him as he made his way to the front, waving at the crowds around him. The arena was huge, and the sight of it so full took his breath away. Zayn and Liam were grinning at him too and he hugged both of them before he walked over to Louis, quickly wondering what to do.

Louis made the decision for him and grabbed him close, kissing his lips quickly, making the gathered crowds cheer loudly for them and their display of affection. They laughed and looked back out at everyone.

“Hi, everyone. Thank you so much for such an amazing welcome, it’s been a great show so far, and I just hope I’m not going to ruin it for you all!”

“No way, we’ve heard you in rehearsal, H, you’re amazing!” Liam called, clearly trying to boost Harry’s confidence a bit. “I’m gonna get ready…”

Harry nodded and watched as Zayn and Liam headed back to their instruments.

“Are you gonna introduce your song, love?”

“Yeah, sure. Uh, so… like Lou said, I’ve been writing quite a lot since X Factor, but I wrote this one with Louis in Jamaica, in Lou’s home over there. This song means so much to me, and I hope you like it too. This is actually going to be my first official single, and it’s out in two weeks, so if you want to support me, I’d be so grateful!”

“You’ve got this darling,” Louis muttered as he came closer, mics out of sight so they wouldn’t be heard. “Time for you to really shine.”

Harry nodded and took centre stage. “So here it is. My first single, featuring my amazing friends, Rogue. This is Home.”

The opening chords rang out and Harry smiled, the first lyrics coming out strongly, passion and love flowing through Harry’s veins as the audience took in the words, Rogue harmonising easily with him. 

The three minute song was over too quickly, and as Harry sang out the final line, he felt a lump in his throat, overcome with emotion now it was done. His first performance of his debut single was done. He’d done it. The audience erupted in cheers as he finished singing, and he just smiled out, microphone clutched in his left hand, the new jewellery on his third finger caught in the light, magnified on the big screen.

Louis, Liam and Zayn set their instruments down and barrelled down to the front of the stage and captured Harry in a tight hug, the three of them jumping up and down for a moment, catching their breaths, too overcome with emotion to speak. Liam and Zayn broke away first, slapping Harry on the back as they left Louis and Harry to celebrate, basking in their joy of the song, and the acceptance by every single person in the room. 

In front of everyone, Louis picked up his left hand and kissed the jewellery he’d put there a few nights ago, a promise of forever, before he kissed Harry’s lips. It was sweaty, messy and chaste thanks to the public setting but to Harry, it was completely perfect. Louis pressed his forehead to Harry’s before he grabbed Harry’s left hand again, lifting it into the air in his own, the metal ring glinting in the stage lights, shining almost as brightly as Louis and Harry were in that moment, stars in their own right. They’d made it. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do reblog the [final Tumblr post](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/180863660661/let-me-be-your-star-by-lovelarry10-now) for this if you think you'd like to share it!
> 
> Chloe. x


End file.
